Oma's Choice
by jacobds
Summary: After saving the stone Harry is approached by Oma Desala, and is told that he is the subject of two different prophecies but one is currently blocking the other. He is given a chance to change his path and fulfill both destinies. Smart/Powerful Harry
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

I want to give credit where it is due.

The idea about contracts came from a one shot "Magical Contracts" by Kalen Darkmoon and is used with permission.

Also in later chapters there will be scientific explanations to magic as well as some details on how some Ancient Tech works. Anything that seems familiar is probably borrowed from "Balance Censored" by stargatesg1fan1.

I recommend reading both.

* * *

_Harry Jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off – the pain in Harry's head was building- he couldn't see he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"_

_He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost and fell into blackness, down...down...down_

_(Quoted from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, page 295, J.K. Rowling)_

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. His scar no longer hurt, in fact, nothing hurt. He hadn't felt this good in as long as he could remember. As his eyes were able to focus he noticed that he was laying in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Once he was able to situp he realized that he was not alone. Standing in front of him was a woman. Harry thought that she looked to be about fifty years old, she had long brown hair that was pulled back, and had a slight welcoming smile that seemed to be very welcoming. Harry noticed this but it was all subconsciously, the only thing about this woman that he was able to focus on was that she was glowing. Well not quite glowing, but she seemed to surrounded by a white aura similar to the depictions of angels that were on the stained glass windows in the church that the Dursley's went to on Christmas and Easter. They never allowed him to come along, usually locked him the the cupboard on their way out, but one year when he was eight they forgot to lock it and he was able to sneak out and follow them. (The church was only 3 blocks away). Once Harry associated this woman with an angel he finally figured out what had happened to him.

"I'm dead aren't I?" he asked the angel.

She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "No sorry child, you are not dead. However you are not quite alive, at least not in the traditional sense. Your body is currently resting in the hospital wing and this place, well this is where your spirit currently resides. Time has no meaning here, we could spend years here talking and exploring the landscape that you have created and mere seconds will have passed in what you would call the real world."

"What do you mean 'I created'?"

"I have brought you to this place, but it is you, Harry, that created it. This is the place where you feel most at home, this is where your spirit resides. I understand that you enjoy flying to some extent, perhaps you associate this place with the freedom and comfort that you feel when flying. Regardless, this place is your creation, however we are getting off topic as to the reason that I brought you here."

"So who are you and why exactly am I here? The last thing I remember was Quirrell and Voldemort, and pain, screaming, and the...STONE! Oh no! He got the stone! You have to send me back! I've got to tell Professor Dumbledore!"

"Calm down my child, remember I said that time has no meaning here, so we are quite safe to have our conversation without dire consequences." At this Harry felt rather sheepish that he had gotten so excited and had forgotten what she had said no more than a minute ago. "Well, I will answer your questions in order, my name is Oma Desala, and you may think of me as a guide on your journey. In time you may understand more, but that will suffice for now. As to why you are here, well, you are here because your path is at a crossroad. Either path you take will have its own challenges, and there is much that you will accomplish. There is more to say about that topic but first let me calm some of your fears about your little adventure. Quirrell is dead, the spirit that is Voldemort left his body to die when your headmaster arrived. The stone is safe, and your friends are without serious injury. In fact you are the worst off and you simply have a severe case of exhaustion and your body will recover no worst for the wear." Harry sighed in relief at this and nodded for Oma to continue. He wasn't sure that he understood what she was talking about with the whole journey, path, crossroad stuff, but he had a feeling that it was pretty important so he tried to understand as much as possible.

Oma continued. "As I said before, your path is at a crossroad, it seems that the fates are not without a sense of humor, as you seem to have two destinies, and in fact are what might be called the Chosen One from two different prophecies. Now these destinies are not mutually exclusive, however you would not be able to accomplish both without my interference, which is why we are here. The first prophecy is many thousand years old. The second was made a few months before you were born. I will not tell you the contents of either prophecy directly, but I will tell you that simply by existing, the second prophecy put events into motion that would have blocked you from being able to fulfill the first, also, if you accept the offer I am about to give, you will soon know the contents of the second prophecy. Before I get to the offer, do you have any questions about what we have covered so far?"

'Only about a million' Harry thought to himself with a laugh. "Um, let me try and sum up what I do understand and you can tell me if I'm missing anything important?"

"That will be fine."

"OK, so, I'm some sort of Chosen one, but for two different things, and because of some prophecy that happened just before I was born, I'm not going to be able to accomplish both. But you are here to change that so that I can. Is that about right?"

Again Oma smiled a reassuring smile, "Yes Harry, that is quite accurate."

"Ok, well I guess that my only question is whether I get to have an opinion in all this. I mean, isn't it my life after-all? Do I get any say in the matter?"

"Indeed you do my friend, and it is very wise of you to ask especially for one so young. Everyone is given a choice, in everything you do, remember that there is always a choice. I am merely here to give you that option that was taken away from you all those years ago when the second prophecy was made. In reality you don't have to even consider my offer, nor are you forced to fulfill either of the prophecies. Once our time here is done you will have the option to not even remember our conversation and live your life as if I had never interrupted your sleep, if that is what you wish."

Harry nodded at that, he was feeling very respected by Oma, and though she clearly looked at him as a child, she was very kind and he felt that he could trust her. "Ok, so you mentioned that you had an offer?"

"I did. My offer is simple, I will allow you to observe the next 6 years of you life as if you had never met me. You will feel every emotion, experience every injury, learn, hope, dream, grow, and mature. Once you are done with those years you will return to me and we will discuss what happened. It might be disorienting at first, but I believe that you will be able to adjust to it."

Harry thought about it for a minute and then decided, "Ok that sounds interesting. I'm not exactly sure what this is going to accomplish, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Oma smiled and Harry felt a tingling feeling all over his body, just as he was about to ask Oma about it, everything went black, and then he felt himself wake-up in the hospital wing. When Oma said that this would be disorienting, she wasn't kidding! Harry felt that he was trapped in his own body. He could feel his limbs, he could see, hear, smell, but he wasn't in control! He then started to hear a voice. It was... his own voice. It took a few minutes while the voice spoke to the Headmaster, but he finally figured out that he could hear himself thing. It was almost as if he was living inside himself, where he would hear every thought, feel every emotion, but was basically a third party observer. He didn't like it at first, and was starting to regret taking Oma up on her offer, but after a few hours he was able to adjust and decided to make the best of it. Oma hadn't given him a way to end it early, so he would have to spend the next 6 years this way. Harry decided that as he watched, he would try and learn as much as he could, but at the same time, look at his life with a critical eye, so that he would have some ideas on where he made mistakes, and what he could have done differently when he was able to speak with Oma again. He figured that was what this whole exercise was about anyway.

As time went on, Harry decided to group events in his life into several categories. Since he felt like he was watching some sort of strange play of his life, he decided to order events as such. Eventually he came up with the following categories: plot development, character development, technical learning, and fluff. Events were mostly sorted after the fact once Harry was able to tell if an event was important in the long run or not. At first, everything went into either fluff or technical learning. He put the spells, lessons, etc into their own category because he wanted to keep them separate in is mind from everything else. He found that this made it easier to learn and remember the things that he learned quicker. He often found himself knowing the answers to questions in class before the 'Real' Harry could, if he could remember them at all. The fluff category would contain everything that really wasn't that important. Things like games of wizard chess with Ron, what was for dinner last night, etc. Harry found that way to much of his life went into fluff and not nearly enough went into technical learning. Plot development and character development were sorted after the fact. They usually came out of the fluff category. Events that went into character development were times when he met someone new, had a meaningful conversation with someone, (again something that Harry felt happened way to little), or when he observed others interacting. Harry was learning how to watch and gauge people so that he could understand how they tick, and start to predict how they would react in certain situations. He felt that this skill would help him later in life.

The plot development category was filled after the fact as well, when he was able to look back and see how certain events started a chain of reactions that would cause large changes or challenges in his life. He drew the parallel if he was writing the story of his life, these would be the important events that would have to be in the story for it to make sense. He separated these further by year simply for organization sake. In his second year he had:

---The meeting with Dobby in the summer and the following starvation/ bars on his window due to Uncle Vernon's anger.

---The voices in the wall and people getting petrified.

---Finding out that he was a parcel tong, and learning how quickly the school would turn against him.

---Ginny being taken down to the chamber of secrets, meeting a young Tom Riddle, and having to fight and kill a 60 foot basilisk.

---Destroying the Diary.

His third year contained the following:

---Blowing up Aunt Marge and running away to Diagon Alley.

---Hearing about how Sirius Black would be after him.

---The Dementors on the train and hearing his mother killed.

---Finding out that Sirius was his Godfather

---Learning about Wormtail and that Sirius was innocent.

---Saving Sirius and Buckbeak, but letting Wormtail get away. (Buckbeak's 'crime' and trial all ended up in character development for either Draco, Hermione, or Hagrid)

Forth year:

---Death eaters at the world cup.

---The Triwizard Tournament announcement, followed by the arrival of the other schools.

---Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire as a fourth champion.

---Out flying a dragon in the first task.

---The disaster that was the Yule Ball. (However the majority of this event went into character development for many people)

---Saving Ron in the second task with some last minute help from Dobby.

---Barty Crouch getting killed.

---The third task maze, getting portkey'd away and watching Cedric killed by Wormtail. Watching the ritual and seeing Voldemort get a new body. The duel and the following Priori Incantatem in which he was able to see is parents before his escape.

---Moody unmasked as Crouch Jr, and Fudge refusing to believe that Voldemort was back.

Fifth year:

---Saving Dudley from Dementors and the subsequent letter barrage. (Harry put the trail into character development, because nothing ended up coming from the result)

---Learning about the Order of the Phoenix.

---Professor Umbridge becoming the DADA professor, and the slowly taking over the school.

---Harry starting the DA and finding the Room of Requirements.

---The DA getting found out and Dumbledore taking the blame before running away, thus giving Umbridge full control of the school.

---Dreaming about Sirius being tortured at the Department of Mysteries, rushing in and fighting with death eaters, the Order and Dumbledore coming to the rescue, Sirius falling through the veil of death, Fudge and press seeing that Voldemort is indeed back.

---Dumbledore telling Harry the prophecy. (Harry also put this event into character development for Dumbledore.)

Sixth and Seventh years seemed to drag on forever without much happening in terms of plot.

---The only thing that Harry found important to the plot of his life in 6th year was the night that he and Dumbledore went to the cave, and Snape ended up killing Dumbledore. The rest of the year seemed to fall into either character development or technical learning.

---Harry's final year started with the attack at Bill and Flur's wedding, which caused the Golden Trio to flee into what would become the camping trip from hell.

---They were able to get into and out of trouble several times, and destroy several of the Horcruxes. (Harry ended up putting all of his information about the Horcruxes into a special sub category in the technical learning category)

---The final battle intrigued Harry as he learned a few things that shined light on many earlier events and peoples motivations:

------Snape and Dumbledore planned his assassination.

------Harry had a Horcrux in his scar, and was expected to sacrifice himself. He figured this was why he never received any actual training.

As the six years passed, Harry found himself more and more getting annoyed with his other self. Harry became disillusioned by the magical world and felt that his other self was to easily manipulated. He also found himself disagreeing with his other self's sense of justice, Harry's new philosophy was that if you caught a killer and they are able to escape and kill again, then those following deaths are on your hands as much as they are on the killers'. Harry also knew from experience how easily people were able to break out of Azkaban. Harry decided that if you are in a War, you should be in it to win, not to see how many of the opposing combatants you can try and convert. Doing so is simply irresponsible to your side, and causes more death of both the combatants on your own side, as well as innocents. Harry was struggling with how he felt about the magical community. On the one hand it was the first place that he ever belonged, on the other, it was as a whole corrupt, bigoted, and backwards. The majority of magical people were simply sheep and would believe and follow anything that they were told or read without any critical thought, or consideration if it was the opposite of what they were told 3 days before.

When Harry went to sleep the night after Voldemort's final defeat, he again felt the tingling feeling that he had felt 6 years earlier. He knew that his time observing his life was over and it would be time to speak to Oma again. When he opened his eyes he was back on the quidditch pitch, and was standing facing Oma.

"Oma!" He cried and jumped forward to envelop her in a large hug. He hadn't realized, but he had missed her, and in the same way that the other Harry felt that Ms Weasly was his second mother, Harry felt Oma was, even though he had spent so little time with her. Oma seemed shocked for a second and then gently patted him on the back in a reassuring fashion. During this hug, Harry realized that he was still in his 17 year old body instead of the11 year old body that was sleeping in the Hospital wing. He asked Oma about this.

"Harry, remember when I said that this place was of your creation?" Harry nodded. "Well the representation of yourself is as well. You are simply used to seeing yourself in a 17 year old body and so you represent yourself that way. If you so choose you should be able to change this by focusing on how you wish to appear."

Harry decided to try this so he closed his eyes and focused on what he looked like when he was 11 and concentrated on willing his body to take that form. He was able to feel the magic working inside of him and when he opened his eyes again he noticed that he was a lot shorter than a moment before. "Wow." Was all he was able to say in response.

"Now that we have that taken care of, would you like to talk about what you observed the past six years?"

"Sure, before I begin, is it right to assume that you are aware of everything that happened and you are more looking for my thoughts and responces as opposed to a detailed account?" After getting a nod from Oma, he continued.

"Well, I suppose I can start by listing what I see as my greatest personality weaknesses: I tend to charge into situations without thinking or forming a plan in my head based on the information that I have. I hardly ever take the time to do the research about the situation. I jump to conclusions without all the facts. I rely entirely on luck. Academically and in life in general I'm completely dependent on Hermione to tell me what to do. I'm academically lazy, which I can partially blame on Ron and also the punishment I received from the Dursley's when I did better than Dudley. I have almost no control over my emotions, temper in particular. I have blind faith in adults and am easily manipulated. And I hardly ever think about the consequences of my actions until its to late." After noticing the slight frown that Oma was wearing, he quickly continued. "Now I'm not being to hard on myself, and I do realize that I have many strong points as well, but these are the things that I would need to improve on if I'm going to fight this war all over again without so many of my friends dying." Oma nodded for him to continue.

"There were however several things that I observed that the other Harry seemed to let slip by that I think might be very beneficial. I think that I probably have a fairly large magical core as I noticed that my spells tend to be stronger than my peers. Also, I think I might be a metamorphmagus. I think this because of the time that my hair grew back overnight when Aunt Petunia shaved it, coupled with the fact that I don't remember getting a haircut in the past 6 years and my hair always seems to be the same length. Before fifth year I was able to perform the _Luminos _charm wandlessly to find my wand, but the other Harry never did any experimentation with wandless magic afterwords. Personally I think this is because he learned in school that wandless magic is all but impossible so he believed it. The potentially biggest thing that I noticed was somewhat obscure. I noticed that Barty Crouch Jr basically admitted how he was able to get my name into the Triwizard Tournament using a confundus charm. Even though they knew that I didn't enter myself I had to participate due to it being a magically binding contract. I also believe that a wizards oath is a variation of a magically binding contract. I will have to do some tests, but my theory is that I will be able to confound parchment in order to enter others into magically binding contracts. If this is the case, I will be able to end this war and take care of Voldemort before he even becomes an issue." Harry took a breath and waited for Oma's response.

"I'm not going to respond directly to any of your observations, my goal was simply to give you an opportunity to examine the path that you are currently on, and to allow you to either follow that path or make changes. You now know the contents of the prophecy between you and Tom Riddle, and I will tell you this, the other prophecy, the one made thousands of years ago, has the potential to save many millions of lives should it be fulfilled. I have been forbidden to tell you the contents of this prophecy, but I will tell you that the potential fate of several galaxies could are in your hands should you choose to attempt fulfilling it. Again and always the choice is yours. Our time together has come to an end, but before I send you back I need to know if you would like to remember our discussions as well as the 6 years you spent observing, or if you would like to forget. Remember that if you do choose to forget the older prophecy will not be fulfilled. Take your time and I await your answer."

Harry sat and thought for several minutes considering the pro's and con's. On the one hand, if he choose to forget, he knew that after 6 terrible and painful years he would be able to settle down and live a quiet life. However if he took that option he would be condemning, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Hedwig, Moony, Tonks, and countless other innocent to death because if he retained his memories he would be able to take steps to prevent their deaths. If he decided to remember, he would probably end up leaving the magical community because he wouldn't be able to stand the stupidity and bigotry. He was well aware that he didn't have the patience to try and change the system into something functional. He was somewhat scared of this other prophecy, and Oma seemed to hint that it would have something to do with space, what did she mean by several galaxies? Well, he supposed that he would try and learn as much as possible, and if and when the time came to fulfill that other prophecy he would hopefully be prepaired.

Looking back up at Oma, he asked her if he would ever see her again.

"Perhaps my child, and I certainly hope so. But know this, I will be keeping an eye on you, and if you ever want to talk to me, I will be there listening even if you can't see me."

Harry went up to her, holding back tears, knowing that it would be a long time, if ever, before he would see her again, and he would miss her greatly.

"Oma, I want to remember." And his world went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sight of Professor Dumbledore sitting next to his bed eating a chocolate frog. The first thing that he noticed was that he had a splitting headache, probably left over from the burning that he felt in his scar. He closed his eyes again and groaned out a "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only about 2 days my boy." Dumbledore loudly responded with his usual twinkle in his eye. Harry remembered the conversation he had observed previously and frankly didn't want to have it again. He knew that he wasn't going to actually get any useful information out of Dumbledore, but he also didn't want Dumbledore getting any suspicions about the changes that he had gone through, so he had to act like the 'old' Harry would. He decided to keep his eyes closed, and blame the headache, to prevent Dumbledore from using legilimency on him.

"Sir, I heard your voice before I passed out, and I'm alive, so I assume that you were able to stop Quirrell? And I'm sorry sir but my head is pounding could you please whisper sir?" Harry felt that this would be a sufficient explanation as to why he wasn't looking at him, and would get him to leave him alone quicker. Now that he was faced with him again, Harry was having some conflicting emotions. One the one hand, the old Harry thought of Dumbledore as almost a grandfather. He loved and respected him, and even when he found out that the plan was basically for him to go and martyr himself he seemed to accept it and follow it through.

On the other hand he was no longer that Harry. He saw that although Dumbledore might care a great deal about him, perhaps even love him, he was directly or indirectly responsible for almost all of the pain and suffering that Harry and experienced in his life. He had manipulated, controlled and brainwashed Harry his entire life, and when it came down to it, he was responsible for many of the deaths caused by Voldemort in both the last war, and the one that Harry had observed in his dream/vision. In Harry's opinion if someone is going to declare themselves the leader of the light and take the responsibility of fighting the war against dark lords, they were responsible for actually fighting a war! The way that Dumbledore had the Order setup, they were basically an information gathering group that then proceeded to ignore said information, or at best they were a cleanup crew that arrived after the innocents were dead and the Death Eaters had mostly gotten away. Dumbledore with all his political and magical power could have easily taken steps to have the entire population of Magical Britain including muggle-born families equipped with emergency escape portkeys, which alone would have saved countless lives in both wars. Instead Dumbledore decided to simply accept that sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good, and wait for his little Chosen One to save the day. Harry wouldn't go so far as to call the man evil, but he sure hard a hard time envisioning him as the wise, powerful, holy grandfather that he tried to portray. Harry decided that he would not attempt to seek any sort of vengeance on Dumbledore, but he sure wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to control his life in anyway ever again, and hopefully if things went well over the next few days before school got out, as well as this summer, the last time that he would ever see Dumbledore would be at the leaving feast.

While Harry was lost in thought sorting out his feelings and actions towards the esteemed headmaster, Dumbledore was going on about how he had destroyed the stone, and that the Flamels had enough elixir to get their affairs in order and move on to what Dumbledore was calling the 'Next Great Adventure'. Harry privately wondered if there was some foul-play on Dumbledore's part there. He found it suspicious that the stone had been safe for almost 600 years, and then within a year of trusting it to Dumbledore it had to be destroyed in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Harry let this slide however as he didn't have the energy or time to figure it out, and he had already decided that he wasn't going to attempt to solve everyone of the magical world's problems or mysteries. Eventually Madam Pomfrey came in and was able to expel the headmaster from the hospital wing and gave him some pain relief potion which served to get rid of his headache. She told him that he would be able to leave that evening but wanted to observe him for a few more hours. The old Harry would have protested and tried to sneak out, but the new Harry had some thinking and planning to do, so he was more than happy to have a quiet place to do it.

There were only 2 more full days before they would all leave on the train to go back to London. Harry needed a plan as he wanted to figure out everything that he needed to do before he left, as he didn't plan on coming back next year, or ever again in the future for that matter. After all, he did have the Hogwarts education up through sixth year and a full year of practical magic in addition. He knew that there would not be any benefit to staying at Hogwarts other than his friends.

At that thought he paused. What was he going to do about his friends? In reality his old self was only really close to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Looking back over the memories he had stored in the character development category he had collected for these three, he realized that he was going to have to leave them all behind. In reality Ron was a jealous prat. He was lazy and had a huge temper. There was no way that Harry would be able to trust him with his plans, and even if he did, Ron's attitude about anything besides Quidditch would severely hold Harry back in the future. Hermione on the other hand was hard working and a faithful friend, but her love of rules and her constantly telling him what was impossible or what he should or should not do would get bothersome. He also knew that her faith in Dumbledore would cause an issue, as he was definitely NOT planning on letting Dumbledore in on his plans. Ginny was another matter. The original Harry had some really strong feelings for Ginny, and honestly they would have probably ended up getting married if he had chosen to live that life. However, as it currently stood, Ginny was simply a fan girl, and without 5 years of school together she would never be able to break out of it. He also felt that she was able to mature quite a bit due to the diary in her first year, and Harry would be damned if he let something like that happen again simply so that she could learn from it.

With that decided he returned to his planning. He started to make a list of things that he wanted to get done before the train left in two days.

--- Learn about Magical Contracts, test his theory on the contracts and the confundus charm.

--- Create a bottomless bag similar to Hermione's purse that she created for the camping trip in their seventh year.

–- Practice and test to see if he was correct about being a metamorphmagus.

--- Use one of the school roosters to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Gather the skin and other basilisk parts that will be useful for potions, armor, etc.

--- Capture Wormtail (Scabbers) from Ron and replace him with a regular rat. Harry figured that he could make another rat look like Wormtail, and he did want to free Sirius as soon as he could.

–- Get the Marauders Map from Fred and George without them knowing. He figured this wasn't actually stealing because it was rightfully his anyway. He didn't really need it since he was leaving Hogwarts, but he wanted to study how it was made as he might find use for something similar later in his life.

--- Get some growth and health potions from Madam Pomfrey to counteract 10 years of malnutrition and starvation.

Harry figured that he would be able to do everything else he needed to do after school was out and he had left the Dursleys. Madam Pomfrey came and brought him some dinner to eat and told him that after he had eaten everything that she had given him he was free to go back to his dorm. She asked him if he wanted a dreamless sleep potion but he declined saying that he was pretty tired and shouldn't have any problems. This was a lie as he wasn't tired at all, but he wasn't planning on sleeping anyway, which would make the potion quite unnecessary. As he was walking out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey yelled out to him that he should come and see her tomorrow if he was feeling weak or dizzy. He filed that away as a possible way to get some sleep during the day tomorrow, when he would otherwise be wasting his time in class.

When he got to the common room he was relived to see that it was empty. He supposed that everyone was still at dinner. Up in his room he almost cried for joy to see that someone had replaced his invisibility cloak in his trunk. Having that would greatly help him carryout his plans. He quickly changed his clothes, spelled his bed-curtains shut so that only he would be able to open them, and penned a note to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Hey, I got released from the hospital wing and went straight to bed. I found a spell that will keep the curtains shut and sound out until I wake up tomorrow morning, so don't bother trying to talk to me. I'm dead tired and really need to rest. You guys can fill me in on everything tomorrow morning._

_-Harry_

Harry hoped that would be enough to get him some space and not arouse suspicion. After getting under his invisibility cloak and casting a silencing spell on his shoes, he then went up to the third year boy's room in search of the Marauders Map. He knew that there was a possibility that the twins kept the map with them at all times, but was hoping to get lucky. The room was empty, but he didn't trust the twins not to have any booby traps on their luggage so he simply took out his wand and whispered an "_Accio Marauders Map" _to his great delight the seemingly normal parchment flew out from under the mattress of a bed. Harry was so pleased that, after a quick diagnostic charm on the map to check for any jinx's, he did a quick happy dance. Of course, if anyone would have walked in at that moment, they wouldn't have seen his potentially embarrassing dance because he was still under his invisibility cloak.

Harry was able to make it out of the common room and up to the Room of Requirement without any issues. Walking back and forth in front of the wall where the door would appear, he thought to himself, "I need a room where I can plan and study in private." After his third trip the door appeared and after his entrance, it seemed to blend back into the wall so no one would come look for him. "Perfect" he said to himself as he look up to see several spell dummies, some shelves of books, a comfortable looking couch and a simple desk with ink and parchment on it.

Harry realized that he had never really explored the limits of this room and decided to take a few moments to do just that. "I need a way to ask questions about the capabilities of this room." he said, hoping that he wouldn't have to leave and come back in every time he wanted to make a small change. Luck was on his side yet again as a large blackboard appeared in front of the couch. After sitting down he read the script that was near the top of the board:

_State your question out-loud, and it will be answered. I am only able to answer 'yes' or 'no' questions. If the question is not answerable with a 'yes' or 'no' the response will be 'explain further'._

Harry had some experience with this type of questioning as it was very similar to someone responding when under the influence of veritaserum. Harry began his questioning:

"Can I remove items from the room that are created here by the room?" - '_No_'

"Can I remove items from the room that I conjure, transfigure, enchant that are not created by the room?_" - 'Yes'_

"Can the room assist me in making my own conjurations, transfigurations, and enchantments stronger or even permanent?" - _'Yes'_

"Can items mentioned in the previous question be removed from the room, keeping all of their room assisted properties?" - _'Yes'_ Harry was excited about that answer as he could start to see the possibilities of that one.

"Can I permanently, with the rooms help, duplicate items that the room creates and remove them from the room?" - _'Yes' _"Thank God for magical loopholes!" Harry exclaimed before continuing his questioning.

"Can the room create edible food?" - '_Yes_'

"Will the food disappear from my stomach if I eat and then leave the room?" - '_Yes_'

"If I first duplicate the food using the rooms help to make it permanent, will it disappear from my stomach if I eat and then leave the room?" - 'No'

"Can I create a time bubble in the room so that time inside the bubble travels faster than on the outside?" - _'No'_

"Same question as the last but with time moving slower in the bubble?" - _'No' _

"Damn!" Harry was hoping to be able to able to spend a bit more time in here than a single night, he had so much that he wanted to get done. He knew time was short and he had a lot of work to do, but he had one more question that he wanted to ask.

"Can the room create instructions or the means for me to create another room of requirement at a different location?" - _'Yes'_

That was all the answer he needed. "I need a method of creating another Room of Requirement." Boom! A large book dropped in his lap. The cover said, "Creating a Room of Needs by Rowena Ravenclaw". Harry paged through it and found that it was chock full of spells, enchantments, construction materials and rituals that he would need to perform if he wanted to recreate the Room of Requirement from scratch. Well, he quickly decided that it might be useful in the future, but he didn't have time right then to give it much thought.

"I need the room to assist me in casting the following spell. I need it to be a permanent and exact copy including all magical properties and enchantments." He paused a second to take a breath. And pointed his wand at the book "_Geminio_" Harry had never felt such power before! He could feel the magic pouring through his arm and into his wand. The spell seemed to take three times as long to finish, but the result was a perfect copy of the book sitting next to the original. With the amount of power that he felt go into the spell he was sure that it worked. "I don't need the original book anymore" he said to the room, and instantly it was gone, leaving only the copy.

By this time Harry decided to alter his plans a bit. He originally was planning on going for a shopping spree once the summer started, but he figured the room could help him out. He did decide to wait and actually shop for clothes in a store however because he had no idea what was fashionable, and would need the help of a sales person.

"I need books on the following: years 2-7 for all classes that Hogwarts offers, Masters in Charms, Masters in Transfiguration, Masters in DADA, Occlumency and Legilimency, Animagus Transformation, Metamorphmagi, Wand Crafting, Broom Crafting, Wards, Fidelius Charm and other ways of hiding an area, Portkey theory and creation, Apparition theory, Floo Network theory, Common Household Spells, Any and all books written by the Hogwarts founders or Merlin, Magical Contracts, Martial Arts, Enhancement Rituals, and the Dark Arts." Harry wasn't sure about the last two, but he figured it would be good to know about them, and then once informed he could make a decision of whether to use them or not. As he was talking a bookshelf appeared and the books he requested started appearing on the shelves. They were very clearly labeled and organized into categories. Harry felt like that was plenty for now, and would certainly keep him busy through the summer. He was excited to see that there were a few books from each of the founders, but disappointingly there wasn't anything from Merlin. One book he was excited to see was "Parcel Magic" by Salazar Slytherin. Harry figured that there might be some spells in that book that had been lost for a thousand years, assuming of course that Voldemort didn't have a copy. Again Harry asked the room for help and permanently duplicated the entire bookshelf with a single spell. He then decided that he would need something to transport all of his new books, amongst anything else.

After some thought he decided on creating two items. One would be a standard backpack that would be charmed to be bottomless, weightless, and would only allow him to remove items from it. All he would have to do would be to stick his hand in the bag and think about the item that he wanted out of it. He could also ask the bag for a list of everything that was currently contained in the bag so that he didn't end up forgetting about things. The second item would be his new trunk. It would have the standard charms of unbreakable, fireproof and waterproof. It would have two compartments. The first would have the same properties as his backpack, and the second would be a completely furnished manor. The manor would contain 3 master bedrooms, a full kitchen, a living room with a half bath next to it, a library, a potions lab, a practicing/dueling/exercise room, a self expanding dungeon that would always have at least one cell available, a large storage area about the size of the great hall, and a room of requirement just off of the library. It would be keyed so that only Harry could open it or enter unless he personally escorted others in. It would also have an auto shrink option as well as a invisibility generator that would even fool Moody's magical eye. Both of these features could be activated from either inside or outside, but again only by him. Harry wasn't very confident that the room would be able to create the items with these specifications, especially the trunk with the Room of Requirement built in, but he figured he would aim for the top and then tone it down from there if the Room failed him.

After announcing to the room of his needs along with the descriptions of the items the room seemed to pause for a second as if thinking. Before he had to wait to long, the magic in the room flared up. It was similar to the feeling he got when having the room help him duplicate something, but in this case it consumed the entire room. He could feel it on his skin and he could sense it on every object in the room and even in the air itself. 20 seconds later it was over, the room went back to normal and before him was an elegant looking trunk and a black backpack. The trunk looked like it was made out of Rosewood and had a deceptively simple looking latch to open the first compartment, however he was not able to see how to get into the manor or activate the shrinking or invisibility functions. "Looks like you failed me didn't ya room?" Harry said mostly to himself. He then started thinking about what features to take out of the trunk for his second attempt. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed writing appear on the chalkboard.

'_No_'

Harry couldn't believe it, he didn't even mean to ask the question, but it seems that the room had a sense of pride and answered anyway. "Are you saying that the trunk I asked for was fully created?" - '_Yes'_

"Holy Crap! Okay uhh, I need an instruction manual for the usage of the trunk." And just as easily one appeared. The manual wasn't very thick and simply told him to say "I Harry James Potter set the password to ______ for the shrinking feature." There were similar statements invisibility and in order to enter the manor. It said that anything or anyone that he was holding onto when he said the password would enter the manor along with him. He quickly set the passwords to _enter manor, exit manor, invisibility on, invisibility off, shrink, _and _grow_ all in parseltongue. He knew that the passwords would only work for him regardless but he didn't want people to know them all the same. Harry decided it was time to test the backpack and the trunk.

"I need a bunch of junk to test my backpack with." Assorted gadgets, quills, parchments, potions, books, and strangely enough a TV remote appeared in front of him. He quickly put them into his backpack and reached his hand in. Thinking about wanting a list of all items, a parchment appeared in his hand. It contained the full list of everything that he had just put in. With his hand back in the bag he thought about getting the TV remote and immediately felt it in his hand. The parchment glowed blue and he saw the TV remote removed from the list. The bag seemed to be working so he grabbed a few more items and after opening the trunk's main compartment he tossed them in. Reaching in he again thought about and retrieved the TV remote, he followed up by asking for the list of the trunks items. He had earlier tossed the backpack's list into the backpack deciding that would work best instead of leaving lists of his items all about. When he read the trunk's list he noticed that it contained everything from both items. On a whim, he tossed the TV remote into the trunk, reached into his backpack and asked for it. He was very pleased when it appeared in his hand. Having the two storage areas could become very handy so he wouldn't have to try and keep track of what he had put in which container.

"S_hrink_" he hissed, followed by a "_grow._" He also tested the invisibility feature and he was able to see an outline of the trunk, but a quick question to the blackboard confirmed this was because he was the owner, and anyone else would not be able to see anything. It was time to test the Manor feature so after a quick hiss of "_enter manor_" he appeared in the foyer of his new manor. After a bit of exploring in which he gave himself a quick tour of the entire manor, testing the furniture and the Room of Requirement, he decided that he was quite pleased with what would end up being his new home. The manor was well decorated and the furniture was very comfortable. The bathrooms were extravagant and all had jacuzzi style soaking tubs along with large separate showers. Every room contained large windows that let in fake 'natural' light and carried an illusion of looking out over a sandy beach. Harry was very happy with his home, and figured that anything he needed and didn't include could be covered by the built in Room of Requirement. So he left the manor and quickly had the room help him permanently duplicate the trunk and the backpack and then allowed the room to reclaim the originals.

A quick _tempus_ spell to check the time and Harry realized that it was already one in the morning! He didn't feel that he had been wasting time as it felt like he had gotten a lot done, but he knew that it was time to get cracking on those books otherwise he wouldn't be able accomplish everything that he wanted to get done before he had to leave. He asked the room for some tea and a sandwich to help him stay awake and after duplicating both and banishing the originals he was ready to study.

* * *

Note: We are moving and taking a road trip across the country so I'm going to be busy packing / driving / getting settled, so it will probably be at least a week if not 2 before I post again. I have chapter 3 almost half written, but I won't have time to finish it before we leave. I promise to think only about the story while driving so that the writing comes quick once I sit down to it again. :)

I'm sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

The first book that Harry picked up was "Magical Customs, Laws, and Contracts: Everything your solicitor should know." In the interest of time Harry decided to skip the Customs and Laws sections for the moment and jumped right to the magical contracts section. He skimmed the part about the Unbreakable Vow, and the spoken wizards oath, (which often times was used as a shortcut into making an unbreakable vow, but dictating the terms themselves instead of someone else dictating for you.) The section that he was particularly interested in was the section on written magical contracts. The format of these was the same as the spoken wizards oath, but Harry had a theory that a powerful confundus charm on the parchment would enable him to trick the contract into binding other people. In essence he was going to attempt to forge a magical contract, similar to what Crouch Jr. was able to do in order to get him into the Triwizard Tournament. The book explained the required format in order to make a contract magically binding. The format was as follows:

_I insert name do swear_

_on insert what the person would lose_

_that insert statement of oath or contract_

_Else may insert custom punishment_

_So mote it be._

_Insert signature_

The sections starting with "on" and "else may" are optional but in order for magic to have anything to do if the contract is broken one or the other must be present. The contract parchment would glow blue once the contract was made official, a would glow red if the contract was violated before burning up. Once the contract was completed, it would glow green and then burn up as well. The book went on to say that the terms of loss in the contract could not punish anyone other than the person signing the contract, but it did include property and the book noted that slaves were considered property by whoever designed the contract spell. Harry was surprised that it was considered a spell, but he supposed that calling upon magic itself might seem a bit presumptions. Harry decided to test his theory with a simple and harmless contract just in case there was some backlash and the contract applied to him instead. He decided to test it on Draco Malfoy because he frankly didn't like the git and couldn't think of a better person to practice on.

Dipping his quill into the ink he sat down to write:

_I, Draco Ignatius Malfoy do swear_

_that I am in Slytherin._

_Else may my hair turn green for 5 minutes._

_So mote it be._

Before signing it, Harry told the room that he needed to be able to see into Draco's bedroom. Instantly a screen appeared showing Draco sleeping. Harry pondered about the possibility of using this idea to monitor the 7th year Gryffindor girls dorm for a moment. He was after all mentally a 17 year old male. He shook his head of the thought and tried to focus on the task at hand. He quickly asked the room for a mirror so he could monitor his own hair, and then cast his strongest confundus charm on the parchment. He didn't want to ask the room for help yet because he wanted to see if he could do this with his own power. He then signed the parchment as Draco.

He waited.

After what seemed like 30 seconds, but was probably closer to 2-3 the parchment glowed blue, and then green after a short break, and then burst into flames as the contract was a statement with no specific time stated on it. Once the statement was confirmed to be true, it was complete. Harry was very encouraged by his first tests success. He knew that it had applied to Draco and not him because his own hair was still black and the parchment glowed green instead of red. Harry decided that his next test would have to be a broken contract.

_I, Draco Ignatius Malfoy do swear_

_that I am a little girl._

_Else may my hair turn green for 5 minutes._

_So mote it be._

A quick confundus charm later and Harry again signed on Draco's behalf. This time after the contract glowed blue, it quickly changed to red before burning up. Harry took a look at the monitor and saw that Draco's hair was bright green. He was also happy to note that his own hair was again still black. Harry smiled to himself as he now had proof that Draco was indeed, NOT a little girl. He wondered he he should tell that to Draco in the morning just to see his reaction, but decided against it as it would only be funny to himself, and might raise too many questions.

Now it was time to create a serious contract. Harry decided that he wasn't ready for the big one that he was planning on using to take care of Voldemort as well as his Death Eaters because there were things that he wanted to get done before causing that kind of mayhem, but there was one other person that he decided deserved some justice. This person in his mind was causing the magical community almost as much trouble as Voldemort had and although her methods were different, Harry felt that she was no less evil. Again, he had decided that he wasn't going to try and fix all of the magical communities problems, but he figured with five minutes of time, he could give them a fighting chance. He, of course, was thinking about Dolores Umbridge. The contract was simple.

_I, Dolores Jane Umbridge do swear_

_on my life and magic_

_that I truly believe in political and social equality for all magical races._

_So mote it be._

After asking the room for a monitor of Umbridge, and gagging at the sight of her in a nightgown, Harry cast the confundus charm and signed the parchment. It glowed blue for a second and then turned to a violent red before bursting into flames. Harry glanced at the monitor and saw with a grim satisfaction that she was no longer breathing. He did not take pleasure in taking another persons life, as Voldemort or the Death Eaters did, He simply did what he felt needed to be done. He nodded to himself and silently declared that he would do the same to anyone he came across that was killing, oppressing, or enslaving others out of hatred, greed, or lust for power.

By this point Harry was getting fairly tired, but he decided he still had a few more hours before he wanted to "Wake up tired complaining of nightmares" and head over to the hospital wing for the morning. He wanted to try to see if he had any metamorph talents yet that night, but before he shifted topics, he read through the magical contracts section again wanting to see if he had missed anything the first time around. This was something that he had promised himself he was going to do from now on. He felt that all to often his old self would either miss something obvious, or would forget about something that could help him until it was to late. One example of this was forgetting to use the mirror that Sirius gave him at the end of his fifth year.

Because he had proved his theory about the confundus charm with contracts, he decided to take a closer look at the actual structure of the spell, and after a few minutes of reading over the text something came to him. At no point did the spell signify that the "custom punishment" had to be harmful or negative. Harry got an evil grin on his face and figured that if the spell was powerful enough to take someone's magic or even kill them, it might be able to help him out in significant ways as well. Of course he wanted to start simple in case it didn't work, so he tested his idea:

_I, Harry James Potter do swear_

_that I am a little girl._

_Else may I experience a feeling of great humor for 30 seconds._

_So mote it be._

He signed it and watched it glow blue and then red. As soon as it was red he found him self at first giggling, and then laughing uncontrollably and rolling around on the floor. In his opinion it was over far to soon, and as he caught his breath he wasn't able remove the smile from his face thinking that he hadn't laughed that hard in... well he had never laughed like that in his life. The test was considered a success.

He decided that he had a quick way to get himself healthy, if it worked, he wouldn't have to ask Madam Pomfrey for potions that might raise some questions that he didn't want to answer. He also decided to try to if he could increase his ability to learn as he was planning on learning as much as he could about magic over the next few years, but he also wanted to learn about muggle science, math, and technology, in order to see if he could further discover how magic works or where it comes from. He knew that this study would take years, but he wanted every advantage that he could get so he decided to try and get a mental boost. He figured that the worst thing that could happen is it wouldn't work, so he started writing:

_I, Harry James Potter do swear_

_that I am a little girl._

_Else may the following happen to me:_

_My body will improve to what it would be had I grown up with proper exercise, nutrition, and sunlight._

_My mind will improve so that I have a perfect memory, _

_my ability to understand concepts and ideas will increase significantly, _

_and my reading comprehension and speed will increase significantly._

_So mote it be._

_Harry James Potter_

The contract did its usual glow of blue and then red and Harry felt two things happen at once to his body. The first was a very similar feeling to what had happened with Oma in his dream/vision when he changed his 17 year old self into an 11 year old. The second was a splitting headache which dropped him to his knees clutching his temples. He felt himself almost passing out, but willed himself to stay awake because he knew that if he wasn't where he was supposed to be in the morning there would be trouble and he wouldn't be able to accomplish his goals.

After about 10 minutes of crying on the floor the pain lessened and then went away completely. Once the pain was gone and he was able to think clearly he tested to see if it had worked. He thought back over his life and was shocked at the vivid detail in which he could remember. He remembered every word ever spoken to him, both in his real life and in his 6 years of observation. He remembered every spell and wand movement that he had ever performed, read about, or even seen in action. He remembered every second spent in that damn cupboard and the extreme hunger that he felt. Going back further he was able to remember his parents death in more detail than he ever wanted to or experienced when Dementors were around. He was able to remember his first birthday with his mother cooing him and the marauders acting like fools trying to get him to laugh. His memory seemed to end at about 9 months, and he figured that there was perhaps some lessen to be learned about child development there, but he put it aside for when he had more time on his hands and wanted to study it. With a high degree of confidence, Harry was able to say that at least part of his improvements worked.

Harry decided to test his reading next, so he grabbed a random book from the self which happened to be "Finding Your Inner Animal" by Ivanna B. Shifter. Harry wanted to really test his limits so he sped through the first chapter skimming as fast as he could before putting the book down. He then thought about what he had read, and saw that not only could he recite the entire chapter verbatim, but he felt that he truly understood the concepts it talked about. Incidentally this got him very excited about becoming an Animagus, and decided that it would be one of his first tasks for the summer. He again decided that the test passed with flying colors. Harry estimated that he could read 100 pages in about 10 minutes depending on the amount of text on the page and the page size. This greatly encouraged him and was grateful knowing that he would be able to learn a lot faster this way.

He was now ready to look at his body, so he asked the room for a full length mirror. He took off his shirt in order to get the entire picture and looked into the mirror.

"Oh SHIT!!!" He exclaimed in panic. He had not expected to change this much. He had grown several inches, his face was a bit fuller, and his skin-tone was a shade darker from the seemingly pasty white glow that he had sported for the past 10 years. His chest, while not chiseled like some sort of body builder, was showing the outline of some forming muscles. He could clearly see a six-pack forming on his stomach, and his arms, while not huge had clearly defined muscles and were no longer the sticks that he was used to. He cursed to him self again. It was WAY to obvious that he had changed overnight and this would definitely raise some questions and suspicions that would gain him the attention he really didn't want.

"Well," he said quietly to himself, "I'd better be right about being a metamorph, or I'm going to have to either get really good at the glamour charm, or disappear tonight instead of after the train ride back to London." With that decided and multiple plans of action he inspected his body further. He found that his legs were also larger with more defined muscles, but he still needed his glasses to see. He was annoyed about this, but understood it as many healthy people need glasses and he knew that his father wore them. Maybe it was a Potter family curse or something. Overall he was very pleased with his new body, and decided that along with his learning he would work to upkeep it by exercising regularly.

Harry knew that he would probably be able to use this little trick of his to increase his magical core, or to gain super powers, but he decided not to for two reasons. The first was that he didn't know the limits of what the spell could grant him, and wasn't willing to push it further than he already had. The other was that he knew that if he gained to much power to instantly without having to work for it, or really understand how the magic worked, there was the possibility that he might go insane with the power, and that was a road he really didn't want to go down. He figured that with the mental improvements he would still be able to learn and acquire knowledge fairly quickly, and with practice he might be able to improve the strength of his spells, or perhaps develop new skills. At the core he would be earning them, with certain advantages, yes, but he would still need to put in the effort. He knew that it was a thin line that he was walking, but he didn't want to cross it.

With that decided, there was one more contract he wanted to write. This one was to protect him from the little confundus loophole that he had been so happy to discover. He felt that there was a saying "Never invent a weapon that you can't defend yourself from else it be turned back on you." If there wasn't, well then, there was now, and he was going to do his best in life to follow it. So he wrote:

_I, Harry James Potter do swear_

_that I am a little girl._

_Else may I forever be unable to enter into any written magical contacts without saying the phrase "so mote it be" in Parseltongue as I sign the contract. Likewise I will be unable to enter into any spoken magical contract without saying the phrase "so mote it be" in Parseltongue after ending the contract with the traditional "so mote it be." _

_So mote it be._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry quickly tested this with a few simple benign contracts and found that indeed the contract parchment refused to glow blue even when a confundus charm was used unless he added the bit in Parseltongue. He also tested a verbal contract and his Parseltongue condition worked there as well. Satisfied he was protected, Harry grabbed the only book on Metamorphmagi that was on his shelf.

The book wasn't very long and Harry was disappointed that it was mostly a history of known Metamorphmagi and interviews with them. Since quick reading was no longer a problem, Harry decided to read the whole thing anyway in order to see if there would be anything useful in the interviews, as it seemed that no one really knew how metamorph magic worked. This was something about the magical community that frustrated Harry to no end, as a whole there was just a general acceptance of the different types of magic and he felt that there was really no effort into explaining how it worked, or even an attempt to learn and study them. Harry remembered Hermione saying something about how there hadn't really been any new spells created or magical discoveries in the last several hundred years. There had been modifications to spells of course, but nothing truly new, and in fact, spells and even entire branches of magic were being lost and forgotten due to them being labeled "dark." Harry felt that he didn't know enough at this point to have an opinion on if there was truly magic that was evil at its core, but he did know that wizards tended to label things that they don't understand as dark just as quickly as Ron would ask for a second helping at dinner.

The only section of the entire book that Harry felt might be helpful for him was in an interview of the Great-Great-Great Grandmother of Nymphadora Tonks when describing how she was able make a change: "I simply concentrate on how I want to appear and let my magic flow through my body. It is a strange feeling that you can't really put into words, but its usually over as soon as it begins. Also I only need to focus on the outside appearance and my magic takes care of all of the internal stuff such as bone structure, muscles and so forth." Since she didn't actually describe the feeling Harry couldn't be certain, but it sounded as if it was very similar to the feeling that he had experienced only minutes ago when his body changed due to the contract, as well as when he was changing to his 11 year old self in his dream/vision with Oma. He wasn't awake when his hair grew back overnight when he was younger, so he didn't have that change to reflect on. Harry decided that he was going to start with his hair. He would focus on wanting his hair to be down to his shoulders, and see if he could tap into that feeling of letting his magic flow freely through his body.

Harry looked into the mirror and focused on having his hair flow down to his shoulders. He stood there focused, staring hard at the mirror for a solid five minutes and nothing happened. Sighing, he resolved not to give up easily and did the same thing, but this time he closed his eyes and tried to envision what he wanted his hair to look like. Again nothing happened, no magical feeling that he was looking for, and indeed, no hair growth. Harry decided to approach it from another angle. Instead of focusing on the result that he wanted at first, he would focus on the feeling of the magic in him, and then hopefully direct that feeling and magic into giving the result that he wanted. To do this he sat down and focused on the memory of a few minutes ago. He was again thankful to his new perfect memory, as he was able to recall every detail about how he was feeling and how the magic flowed through his body causing the changes in his structure and appearance. With this at the front of his mind he attempted to re-create this feeling. It almost felt as though he was flexing a muscle that he didn't know was there before, but it wasn't purely physical in that sense. There was just as much a mental or almost spiritual component to it. Once Harry was able to find it he was able to put a bit of pressure on the 'muscle' and could feel a bit of the magic flow. It wasn't nearly the amount of what he had felt in the dream/vision or a few minutes ago, but it was definitely the same feeling. He wondered if he was directly accessing his magical core. Encouraged, Harry tried again and attempted to push a bit harder in order to get a stronger result. He found that the harder he pushed, the stronger the feeling was. It was time to attempt the change again so Harry took the the image in his mind of himself with shoulder length hair, and then pushed a medium amount of magic through. The result was instantaneous. His hair had grown down to his shoulders, and for the first time in his life, was laying flat on his head. He chuckled at the sight and decided that he really didn't like it. It was a simple matter of repeating the exercise to change his hair back to its shorter messy look.

As Harry experimented he decided that he was not actually a Metamorphmagus. At least not to the extent that Tonks was. He did have full control of his hair length. And he could easily change his apparent age similar to what he did in his dream/vision. But he was not able, no matter how hard he focused or how much magic he pushed through his body, to change his appearance in order to look like anyone besides Harry Potter. Sure, he could easily pose as an 85 year old man, or a 5 year old child, and could affect his weight and muscular size /strength a bit, but he was still recognizably Harry. He was somewhat saddened to learn that if he kept his hair short it would stay messy his entire life until he went bald at the age of 75 or so, but he decided to chalk it up to simply being a part of who he was and embraced it. He was revealed however that by de-aging a year and making himself a bit thinner he would be able to get through the next day and a half without anyone noticing that something was different about him.

At this point it was almost 6 in the morning and the students were going to be getting up soon. Walking back to the Gryffindor dorms under his cloak Harry figured that he had a very successful night and he only hoped that the following evening would be just as productive. He still had a lot to do, but he was starting to feel as though he would be able to handle it. When he got back to his room, Harry was thankful that they were all still sleeping. He removed the spell from his curtains, messed up his bed so that it looked like he was tossing and turning all night, and inked one more note to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Sorry to be such a downer, I really couldn't sleep and I feel awful, so I'm going back to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfrey will give me something. With any luck I'll be able to beg off the last day of class :). (Don't tell Hermione I said that!!) _

_Later,_

_Harry_

Harry felt that a letter like that would help him avert any suspicion and so he left it on his pillow on his way to see Madam Pomfrey. He was able to get some dreamless sleep potion with a bit of acting and explaining about how he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares about Quirrell. The only stipulation was that after he woke up, which she estimated would be early afternoon, he would be taking another dose with him to his dorms for the following night. (He begged her to let him sleep in his dorms due to it being the last night of the year.) After a quick gulp to get all of the potion down, Harry fell asleep with his trademark grin on his face.

* * *

Note: We are still getting settled and I started a new job, so I'm going to aim for an update about once a week. There is an interesting discussion going on in the reviews about Hermione and her merits, my personal opinion is that I love stories that rip her a new one, and also love stories where she is highly praised. I do agree however that her with Ron is almost always a bad idea, because Ron sucks. Hermione will continue to be in this story, but in a somewhat limited fashion for a while. Harry will not be taking her with him on his adventures! At least not for a while, maybe in a few years....


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"No Ron! We can't wake him up up! Madam Pomfrey said that we could sit here as long as we let him sleep and wake up on his own!" Hermione's voice brought him out of his slumber. Harry internally smirked at the irony of Hermione waking him up with that sentence, but at the same time he externally let out a small wake-up groan.

"Oh Harry! Good you are awake. It wasn't very responsible of you to miss classes on the last day now was it? I think not. I did however, much to your delight I'm sure, collect all of your summer homework for you so that you will won't be behind next year. Also I did NOT think that your little message to Ron was very funny at all... no sir I did not. I'm sorry that you had nightmares, but purposefully coming with the intention to skip classes for the day was very ..." By this time Harry was fully awake and giving Ron an accusatory stare.

"I'm sorry mate, I mentioned that you were in the hospital wing and had left a note, and well, she sorta demanded to see it." Ron spoke over Hermione's rant.

With a sigh Harry nodded and cut in. "HERMIONE!" she stopped to look at him. "Look, the end of the note was just a little joke, I was really dead on my feet, you know I feel like after having to duel with Voldemort" at this point Ron and Hermione flinched, "I'm allowed to be tired and take a few days of rest to recover aren't I? I'm sure that you took wonderful notes on the homework, thank you, and I promise you that I will not come to school next year unprepared." This was not a lie as Harry wasn't planning on coming to school next year at all, prepared or otherwise.

Hermione seemed to reluctantly accept his response and wanted to say more, but he had dropped the "I was attacked by Voldemort" card, and honestly, what could she say to that? There was a silence for a bit where no one wanted to make eye contact, and Harry felt that he had to break it, as it was his fault, so he did.

"I'm really glad that you aren't hurt Ron. I was really scared for you after that monster chess game. Dumbledore told me the basic story of what happened, but Hermione, what happened to you after you went back in the room with the potions?"

Hermione smiled, she was more comfortable with this line of conversation that sitting and thinking about Voldemort. "Well I went back to the chess room and saw Ron. The chess pieces had already reset themselves and Ron was lying there on the side of the board. He wasn't bleeding really at all and he seemed to have been knocked out, so I tried to wake him up. Just then Professor Dumbledore came through and cast an _enervate_ on him and he woke up with little more than a bad headache." Ron was nodding at this. "I then realized that you were still back there so I told Professor Dumbledore where you were and he went on to get you. Several minutes later he came back with you in his arms and silently led us here. He seemed really worried about you, but there was almost a sense of pride in how he was walking, it was very strange." She finished.

'I'm sure he was proud.' Harry thought to himself, 'His little weapon performing well so young.' Out loud he said, "Wow, well Ron, again I'm glad that you are ok, and I'm feeling better now, so lets see if Madam Pomfrey will let me out of here with some dreamless sleep potion to take tonight."

"Great! Its almost time for the leaving feast anyway, and we wouldn't want to miss that." Harry chuckled at Ron's enthusiasm for food.

"No Ron, we certainly don't."

It wasn't much effort to get Madam Ponfrey to release him as he had gone there willingly and it was only for extra sleep. She declared him fit and sent him on his way with a dreamless sleep potion in his pocket. Harry wasn't planning on using it, but the potion did have a long shelf life and would be the start of his personal stock of potions that he was planning on keeping in his trunk.

The trio made it to the common room with about 15 minutes to go before the feast started. Harry purposefully spent 10 minutes talking about Quidditch with Ron and when Hermione announced that it was time to go to the great all, Harry put on a worried face and declared: "Why don't you guys go on ahead. I feel really gross and want to take a quick shower before the feast." At Hermione's look, he added, "I'm sorry I lost track of time, but really go ahead and I'll catch up. I'll be quick I promise." Ron clearly looked like he wanted to eat so with one more encouraging nod and gesture from Harry, He and Hermione left to go to the great hall. As soon as they were out of sight, Harry bolted up the stairs to his room.

'Where are you you little rat?' He said to himself quietly as he didn't want to alert Wormtail that he was looking for him. Harry looked around and not seeing him right away, and knowing that time was short before he would be missed, he whispered "A_ccio Scabbers"_ and the ugly rat flew out from under the bed towards Harry's open hand. Before the rat was able to reach him, Harry sent out a _stupefy_ and the rat was stunned just as he was caught. Harry didn't want to risk getting bitten after-all.

Holding the stunned Wormtail in his left hand, Harry took out his shrunken invisible trunk from his robe pocket and tossed it on his bed. Not bothering to un-shrink it he hissed "_enter manor._" Harry was instantly in the manor foyer and promptly went to the dungeon with his first ever prisoner. He had designed the cells with Wormtail in mind, so there was no way that even a rat could escape. The cells were 3 meters by 2 meters and contained a toilet in the corner that had a vanishing charm at the bottom of it, as well as a small sink which contained a combination of the _Aguamenti_ charm on the faucet and a vanishing charm in the drain. There was no mirror, windows or doors. The air was filtered magically. The only light came from a small _lumos_ charm on the ceiling. The entire trunk had both anti-apperation and anti-portkey wards so that method of escape was out. Harry wondered if a house elf or a phoenix could pop or flash in and out respectively, but figured that the likelihood of that happening was very low. He wasn't planning on capturing Fawks at any rate, and Death Eaters would never think to call their elves to save them. The only way in or out of the cell was to be escorted by Harry himself touching the prisoner with his left hand and saying _"Enter/Exit cell 1_" in parsel or whichever cell he wanted to get in or out of_._ This design was so that Harry wouldn't suddenly be grabbed as he left, he could always leave with his left hand in his pocket. The fronts of the cells were charmed so that someone could see in and hear what was going on in them, but the person in the cell couldn't see out or hear anything outside of the cell. The cells could be muted and had a small circle to press a wand to in order to speak into the cell. Harry hadn't figured out an efficient way to feed the prisoners yet, but as he only had Wormtail at the moment, he figured he could wait a few days to figure that out. He had given the rat running water after-all and he wasn't trying to run a Hilton. Harry tossed Wormtail none-to-gently into the cell and left. The rat would wake up in a few hours on his own.

Harry took a quick shower in his trunk bathroom and got dressed before running after Ron and Hermione. The entire event had taken only 10 minutes. Harry ran to the Great Hall and was able to find a seat next to Ron before the hall was entirely full. He was glad that he wasn't the last one there as it helped not to be noticed. Dumbledore gave his same little speech, and again, just like Harry's dream/vision clearly demonstrated that the Headmaster was biased towards Harry and his friends, and to a lesser extent, the Gryffindor house in general.

After the feast the trio went back to the common room and by 11:00 most everyone had gone to bed. Harry announced that he was going to go upstairs and take his potion so that he would be able to sleep soon and wake up at a proper time the next morning. Madam Pomfery's dreamless sleep potions always seemed to knock him out for about 8 hours. Upstairs, Harry found an empty potion vial in the trunks lab and poured the contents of the dreamless sleep potion into it. He left the empty vial on his bed stand and again spelled his bed-curtains shut.

Harry needed to needed to stop by the chicken coup before heading to the chamber, so he decided to fly out his dorm window on his broom. Grabbing his Nimbus 2000 and disillusioning himself and his broom, Harry left out the window and shut it from outside. He locked the window behind him with a _colloportus_ and took off for the chicken coup.

The chicken coup was dark and quiet, and though it still didn't smell minty fresh, the charms on the building kept the place from smelling horrid. Harry sneaked into the coup and came to the sleeping rooster. A quick transfiguration of some straw into a metal cage and a silencing spell later, Harry had himself a genuine basilisk killing weapon. It wasn't as impressive or flashy as Gryffindor's sword, but he wasn't exactingly planning on telling anyone about the kill either. Harry used the Room of Requirement in his trunk to acquire a book on harvesting a basilisk's parts and after checking the map, headed for the 2nd floor girls bathroom still disillusioned.

As luck would have it Moaning Myrtle did not seem to be there and so as quietly as he could, Harry hissed "_open_" at the sink. He really didn't want to slide down the dirty tube and figured that Tom Riddle and Slytherin himself wouldn't have sunk so low as to slide down a dirty tube so he tried "_stairs"_ nothing happened. After following up with "_lift" "steps" _and even "_ladder"_ he realized that wizards used magic for everything so decided to try that. Harry stepped into the hole and cast _aresto momentum_ on himself as he fell. He slowed to a comfortable glide down and called out _"close"_ in parsel to close the sink above him.

The outer chamber was exactly as he remembered it besides the missing cave-in of course. The door to the inner chamber was closed just as Harry expected and another hiss of "_open"_ took care of it. At this point Harry took a minute to look around thanks to his _lumos_ charm. He saw that there were several unlit torches that were lit the last time he was here. "_I wish those would just light themselves._" he said to himself not realizing that he was still speaking in parseltongue, but it was to be expected with all the snake statues in the chamber. As he said the word "light" they all caught fire and the chamber, while not completely bright, was well lit. Harry positioned himself so that he was standing at the back of the chamber by the inner door so he would have time to run out and shut the door if this didn't work. Harry really hopped that it worked, it would be really bad if he accidentally set the basilisk lose on the school. He took out the rooster and cast a confundus charm on it making it think that it was daybreak. It was easy see the rooster go through the motions of crowing, but no sound came out as the rooster was still silenced. Harry turned towards the large rock statue of Slytherin's face and closed his eyes. He also conjured a small blindfold for the rooster, as it would be slightly inconvenient if the rooster died by looking into the snakes eyes before having a chance to crow.

Feeling about ready Harry went through one last checklist before summoning the snake. At the last moment he put down a parameter charm that would alert him of how close the basilisk was starting at 70 meters away. The goal was to have the basilisk die when it was fully out of the mouth, but also before it killed him, as that would put quite a damper on his future plans. Harry figured that at about 20 meters long, the snake would be fully out of the tunnel at 60 meters away from his position.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._" Harry hissed. Just as in his memory of the event, the mouth opened wide to create a large hole. The basilisk could be heard as it uncoiled, and started for the opening.

"_Who dares to disturb my slumber?"_ The large snake questioned angrily as it made its way to the mouth of the statue.

Harry decided to lie. Hoping that it would at the very least stall the snake before it tried to eat him, so with his eyes still shut he hissed back. _"It is I, Slytherin's heir. I have come to claim what is rightfully mine."_

"_Tom Riddle? You have been gone many years. I have been hungry since the forest exit was sealed off have you come to feed me?" _The basilisk's head was now out of the statue and it flicked its tongue in order to get a taste of the room. "_You lie! You are not Tom, nor are you any hair of Slytherin. I could taste his blood in any decedent and you are certainly not. No matter, you will still feed me, but perhaps you hadn't planned on being my meal."_ and the snake lunged.

Harry forced the bile down his throat and calmed himself as his perimeter charm alerted him that the snake was rapidly advancing.

60 meters.

Holding the rooster cage with his left hand and pointing the wand with his right, Harry canceled the silencing charm.

45 meters.

Harry recast the confundus charm.

20 Meters.

The rooster let out a bellowing cry and once the chamber was silenced again Harry's perimeter charm stopped updating. Harry could hear nothing but his heart beating and trying to break out of his chest. He didn't know if the eyes were still deadly after the basilisk no longer lived, but he didn't want to carve them out if they weren't as they could be valuable as a part of the harvest if undamaged, so he regretfully removed the rooster's blindfold telling himself that the rooster would have been killed the following year by Ginny anyway. The rooster let out a half a cluck of relief at being able to see again before looking at the basilisk and promptly dropping dead. Frowning, Harry noted, "Well, I guess that answers that question." Putting the cage down Harry got out his dragon hide gloves as well as his skinning knife that the book said he would need. Transfiguring the cage of the now dead rooster into a 1 meter poking stick, Harry approached the dead basilisk with his eyes still firmly shut tapping as he went in order to find the head of the great snake.

After he hit the snake he made quickly started to carefully feel around its face for its eyes. Once they were found he slammed the knife into them until he could clearly feel two empty sockets with his gloves where the deadly eyes once set. Only then did he feel safe in opening his eyes and was rewarded by not falling dead where he stood as he took in the sight.

For the first time, Harry really had a chance to inspect the large dead snake before him. It measured just short of 20 meters, and had about a 2 meter diameter. The two main fangs of the basilisk were just under a meter long and the largest of the other teeth were about 10 centimeters. Dark green scales covered the majority of the length with a light brown thin crosshatch pattern starting about 3 meters back from the head. Just about everything from the body could be harvested and either sold or used. The fangs, once drained of venom, could be turned into daggers or swords depending on length, the scales could be turned into spell resistant body armor much like dragon hide. The venom was useful in several potions as well as being a deadly toxin. The innards were less useful. The basilisk's meat was considered a delicacy for goblins, but they were the only species that could eat it due to the high level of toxicity due to their strong genetic immune systems. The bones could be crushed up into potion ingredients, but it was not as expensive as there were several viable substitutions. The rest of the innards, including the heart were pretty much wasted, as there weren't any magical uses for them.

Over the next several hours Harry followed the books instructions to the letter as he stabbed, cut, carved, drained, rolled, and pulled at the deceased serpent. When all was said and done, he had almost 40 square meters of drying basilisk hide, 8 liters of venom that he had collected from the full venom sack, and placed in charmed unbreakable containers of .5 liters each. The two large fangs were so strong that Harry had to dig into the roof of its mouth before he could pry them lose. He was also able to acquire about 40 smaller teeth before the rest were to small to really have any value. Harry collected as much of the meat as possible and cast a stasis charm on it. It would be used later to try and gain some favors from the Goblin nation. He had learned the lesson well in his dream/vision that the Goblins could be treacherous bastards, but he also learned their customs. Harry knew that if he played his cards right, he would be able to get a fair amount of money from the Goblins for the meat, as well as possibly some other favors if he sold it a bit lower than market value. Harry didn't bother with the bones, as he wasn't planning on becoming a potions master in the near future and they wouldn't sell for much.

With everything placed neatly in the storage area of his trunk, Harry _accio'd_ a rat he saw over in the corner that looked similar to Wormtail. Harry didn't even feel an ounce of guilt as he knifed off the rats finger in order for it to match the missing one that Wormtail had, thanks to the treacherous rat Harry now hated all of them. Harry stunned the rat for easy storage, hopped onto his Nimbus 2000 and flew back up the pipe towards Myrtle's bathroom. Luckily she still wasn't there as Harry cursed himself for forgetting to disillusion himself. To make up for that oversight as soon as he landed and put his broom away, he disillusioned himself, cast a silencing charm on his feet, and then just for good measure, got under his invisibility cloak. Leaving the bathroom as quietly as possible he headed for his last stop before getting some sleep, the 7th floor corridor.

Once he was across from Barnabas the Barmy he paced back and forth three times thinking, "I need a place to hide something." Harry had decided that he was going to collect all of the Horcruxes as soon as possible to make sure that they were destroyed before they could harm anyone, and before they could be moved, as he knew the current location of them all. He also knew that at this point Nagani was not yet a Horcrux, as that had happened just before his third year with the death of Bertha Jorkins. Harry wasn't sure what would happen this time around as he definitely didn't plan on allowing the rat to escape. The door appeared and Harry made quick work of gathering the diadem, wrapping it in a burlap sack, and placing it the storage area of his trunk. It was only 4:30 in the morning, so Harry decided that he would go and get some sleep after setting his alarm in time for breakfast. He was very proud of himself as he had officially accomplished all of his goals before leaving Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry groaned as his alarm blasted him awake. It was now 8:30 and he had gotten less than 4 hours of sleep. It was enough to function on, and he would be able to get caught up in the excitement of leaving for summer holiday at 11. He decided to pack several of Dudley's castoffs into his old trunk, before putting the rest of his clothes and everything important into his new trunk. The new trunk would travel in his pocket invisible, and his old trunk would be just for show. Harry had placed the stunned rat under Ron's bed before falling asleep himself, and had followed it up with an Impediment Curse so that it would act slow and lazy like Scabbers always did. The rat probably wouldn't wake on its own for several more hours, so Ron would have to find it under the bed when he packed.

Breakfast was a subdued affair for Harry as most of his friends were still talking about winning the house cup. He honestly couldn't have cared less, even though the original Harry did, so he quietly ate his food, nodded at the right places, and kept a smile on his face as much as possible.

The train ride back to London was much the same as breakfast, Harry was quiet, but did his best to stay engaged in the conversation as he was mostly thinking about his upcoming plans. When Ron and Hermione started arguing about summer homework Harry got a bit reflective about his decision not to include them. Well, Hermione at least, Ron was still dense, lazy and would only be a hindrance. Hermione on the other hand did have a lot of potential in the long term. He sure didn't want her with him right now as it would feel more like babysitting instead of a friendship as he was mentally 6 years older, but he was worried that, without him at Hogwarts, she would not do well. Ron would end up walking all over her as there wouldn't really be anyone to stick up for her when Ron got going. Harry couldn't count the number of times over the 7 years that he had calmed down a crying Hermione due to Ron being a prick. 'Yes!', Harry decided. He was going to do something for Hermione so that she would grow into the wonderful and confident woman that he knew she could be even though he couldn't be there with her. He had a very specific plan in mind, and if it all worked out, she might be able to break out of her absolute belief of those in authority.

With 15 minutes left before they got to Kings Cross, Harry excused himself to the bathroom so that he could draft a letter. A letter that would hopefully start him on his path towards his new life of freedom and adventure.

* * *

Note: I just wanted to say that this story meant to be a bit ridiculous. Its going to be a fun story of Harry's adventures, and will probably have very little depth. There will be a lot of "Really? Isn't that taking it a bit to far?" but I will hopefully explain how most of the magic works and why once Harry learns some science. (Remember he is going to be REALLY smart) At this point I'm not planing any deep romantic relationship stuff. I just don't think I could write that very well.

I'm going to try and continue a weekly update, but it might be a week and a half at times. They will continue to be about 4,000 words each.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was not having a good day. This had nothing to do with the fact that no one at his work liked him at all, or that they would constantly put laxatives in his coffee. It also had nothing to do with the fact that his son Dudley had just come home from Smeltings with barley passing grades. Vernon was actually quite proud of his son for doing better than he had his own first year. Even the fact that he and Petunia hadn't made love in about a decade wasn't bothering him. No, Vernon Dursley was having a bad day because he was waiting at the Kings Crossing Train Station for the freak nephew that had been dropped on his doorstep just over 10 years ago. The Dursleys had enjoyed a wonderful 9 months without the boy and all of his freakishness in which they didn't have to hide anything from the neighborhood. Sure they had told the few people that had asked that he had been sent off to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys and gotten a few looks, but they had just shrugged and said that he was simply a bad egg and no matter what punishments they could come up with he still didn't learn. Vernon of course didn't realize that the entire neighborhood figured that it was the fat bully that was at St. Brutus, and that the quiet shy small boy was at Smeltings.

Vernon had been waiting at least 20 minutes, which just about put him into a rage, honestly couldn't these freaks be on time for once. It was probably the boy's fault, well he would be punished as soon as they could get home. When the boy finally appeared he was looking around as if he was very nervous and possibly quite scared of someone. 'Well good.' Vernon thought to himself, 'That boy better be scared of whats coming to him.' The boy spotted him and approached. Once he was close Vernon could see that the boy had a letter in his hand. And as he arrived he handed it to Vernon.

"My professor told me to give this to you as soon as possible." The boy had the gall to had him a freaky letter from his freaky Professor at his freaky school. Vernon wasn't much for a variety of adjectives. But before he was able to tear it up and grab the boy in order to drag him off to the car, he saw what was written on the front of the folded note.

_We are being watched. Please read._

Well Vernon didn't want to have to deal with any more freaks, he still remembered that huge lug of a man that had come on Harry's birthday last year, and so decided to read it in order to avoid a confrontation. He unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Uncle Vernon,_

_I'm sorry about saying that this was from my professor as that was clearly a lie, but as the front of the note says, we are being watched and I wanted to explain some things to you. You were right. I am a freak. And the people at that school are freaks. And they tried to get me to do terrible things. I won't go into detail, and won't use the 'M' word, but I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for who I am and that you were always right. I mentioned before that we are being watched. These people are crazy and very dangerous. If I stay the summer at number 4 they will come to get me at some point and attack the house with their freaky ways. Luckily they don't really care about you, its only me that they want. Don't worry, I'm not planning on dirtying your house anymore with my freakishness, however I need to leave in the car with you. If you leave here without me they will be able to see, and will blame and come after you for leaving without me. If we get in the car together and drive a few blocks before you drop me off, they will never know, and think that its my fault. When they come to the house to check on me, and they will, just tell them that I ran away. Never look them in the eye as they can read minds with eye contact, and it actually might be a good idea to move so they can't find you, but of course that is your choice. I promise that if I'm caught I will solely take the blame and try to keep you safe. Its the least I can do after you tried so hard to rid me of this freakishness early on, but unfortunately I let you down. This is the safest plan that I can come up with, but then again, I'm not very smart. So if you can think of something better I'm all for it, as you probably already have a better plan in mind. If you want me to run now, which is dangerous for us all, say "How was your year Harry?" and I'll try my best to get away, but I'd really prefer that you not be around when they find out, in order to keep you safe. If you want to go with my plan or have one of your own that we should do say, "Well, you had better do your homework next year." Again I'm sorry and as soon as I can get out of your life, the better for you._

_-Harry_

Vernon was purple with rage after reading the note, and for the first time in 10 years it wasn't at the boy, it was at those freaks that were threatening his family. It seemed that the boy had finally come to his senses, sadly it was to late for him and these people would probably end up finding him anyway, the boy wasn't very smart after-all. He escape plan was terrible. Then Vernon had an idea for a better plan. They could leave together in the car, and after driving a few blocks so that they were out of sight, he would pull over and drop the boy off. Then when they came looking for the boy later, Vernon could tell them that the boy ran away. Yes! That would work nicely, and it was way better than the boy's stupid plan.

Harry watched his uncle read the note and as he got further into it his face went from white, to pink, to red, and finally stopped at purple. Harry wondered if Vernon was buying the crap that he had put into the letter, but he figured that escaping an ally was easier than escaping an enemy. After Vernon finished the letter he looked so deep in thought that Harry figured it must be painful. And then in a loud obvious voice he said: "WELL BOY! YOU HAD BETTER DO YOUR HOMEWORK NEXT YEAR!" Harry was glad that there wasn't actually anyone watching as Vernon was probably the worst actor he had ever met. If anyone had been watching, they would have known in an instant that something was up.

When they got into the car after loading up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Vernon spoke again. "Your plan was ridicules boy, but lucky for you I have come up with a better one. We will drive a few blocks and once we are out if sight of the station I will be dropping you off. You are not to get caught, because we aren't going to come looking for you, and after the initial visit we'd better not every hear from you or your kind again." Harry had to force himself no to burst out laughing at how Vernon just quoted his plan back to him claiming it as his own. But this was going so well that he simply responded with a subdued and respectful, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

After taking several turns Vernon stopped the car next to an alley in downtown London. "Ok boy, here is where you get out." Harry got out of the car and after getting Hedwig's cage and his decoy trunk out of the boot of the car, Vernon sped off without so much as a goodbye. Harry congratulated himself for a successful escape, but knew that there were several things that needed to be done before he was in the clear. Harry took out his trunk, and while it was still still invisible and shrunken he placed it in a dark corner of the ally and hissed "_Enter Manor._"

The first thing he wanted to do was make Hedwig comfortable, so he let her out of her cage. She hooted softly in concern at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hey girl." Harry cooed, "This is our new home. I'm sorry that there isn't a good way for you to get out and fly about, but you are free to fly all over the house, and once I take care of a few things in the next day or so, we should be able to figure out a way for you to get in and out without my help. I'm going to be honest with you girl, I'm going to be for the cutting ties with a lot of the wizarding world, so there won't be that many letters for you to carry. But you are my familiar, and well, I need your company to keep me sane. Are you willing stay with me?"

Hedwig looked at him as if insulted that he would even have to ask. She blinked twice and then hopped up onto Harry's shoulder and nipped him hard in the ear as punishment for the insult. Feeling justice had been served she hooted softly and gently rubbed her head into Harry's pounding ear as a answer.

"I love you to girl" Harry laughed, quickly getting over the pain of the bite. "Well," he spoke out loud to her as he started to plan. "The first thing we need to do is get rid of the Ministry's ability to detect my magic. Once that's done, we will get some spending money for some food, some clothes for me, and of course, a bunch of owl treats. After that, we will get started on learning all we can, and taking the world by storm. How does that sound?" Hedwig had stopped listening after the owl treats comment, so she gave an enthusiastic "Hoot" while bobbing her head up and down.

Now, Harry knew a bit about how the trace worked that the Ministry used to track underage magic as Dumbledore had explained it to him in his 6th year in the dream/vision. It was a charm that was cast on all first years as they entered Hogwarts. This is why the first years all approached the castle in boats separate from the other students. As the boats approached the castle there was a hidden ministry official from the improper use of magic department casting the charm on the students. This alerted the department of any spells cast near the underage students and it automatically failed when the student turned 17. Because of this only muggle-born and those living with muggles (like himself) were monitored and ever disciplined. Harry didn't really care about being expelled from Hogwarts, but he did take issue with the Ministry being able to find him no matter where he was, so his first task was to go the the ministry and somehow break their ability to track him.

Harry got the last few owl treats that he had left out of his pocket. "Ok girl, I'm going to go out for a while." Here is all the food I have for you until I can get some money, so you might have to make this last a say or so. You stay in here and I'll be back as soon as I can." He received a content hoot in reply as Hedwig eyed the treats. Smiling at the bird's one track mind, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and backpack and hissed _"Exit Manor." _Harry stuffed the cloak into the backpack and the trunk into his pocket.

* * *

Looking like a regular school boy walking the streets of downtown London, Harry was able to avoid any attention. Harry's first stop was just outside of the ally at a bus stop so that he could look at the map and figure out exactingly where he was. He took a moment to memorize the map, and was thereafter more knowledgeable about the city streets than any cab driver in greater London. His new memory really was serving him well. As luck would have it, Harry was only 3 km southwest of the ministry building and since it was early afternoon, Harry decided to take a walk.

About a block before he got the the Ministry phone booth, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak. He couldn't silence his shoes, but he figured that there was enough white noise in the ministry that he wouldn't be heard if he was careful. Now, as far as he knew they only people that would be able to see through his cloak were Mad-eye Moody and Dumbledore. At this point in the timeline Mad-eye would have no reason to be at the Ministry and Harry hoped that Dumbledore was at Hogwarts filling out end of term paperwork. He couldn't be sure, but if he was going to accomplish all of his goals in life, some risks would have to be taken. The difference from the last timeline was that this time, Harry knew what the risks were going in, and had considered them and their chances of happening, whereas previously he would have charged forward without considering the possible consequences.

Harry entered the phone booth and picked up the receiver and dialed 62442. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and reason for visit." A friendly automated voice came through the line.

"Hank Roper, I'm here to sell some cookies" Harry replied, having thought of something ridicules that couldn't be tied to him at a later date. The badge fell out of the coin slot: Hank Roper: Cookie Vendor. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. Harry snugged up in the invisibility cloak as the booth turned elevator took him underground into the ministry Atrium. He was easily able to sneak by the guard at the entrance to the lift which was nice, as giving up his wand for inspection would be terribly inconvenient. Once alone on the lift Harry pressed the button for: Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Now, Harry had been on this floor once before when he stopped by to visit the Auror Headquarters, but he had never been to the Improper Use of Magic Office. Turning left off the life towards that very office Harry was almost trambled by a rushed Kingsley Shacklebolt, he had to take a few calming breaths at the close call after Shacklebolt got onto the life and disappeared. He had no further trouble getting to the Improper Use of Magic Office, and quickly found the office of Mafalda Hopkirk. The office door was open and there was a note on the desk announcing Hopkirk's absence for the day.

_Hogwarts students come home today. Took day off to be with daughter. Free underage magic day, but SHHHH don't tell anyone! _

The letter ended with a little smiley face. Harry could barely stop himself from laughing as he silently closed the door. No wonder the Ministry was so inconsistent in catching underage magic with this lady running things.

Harry took a look around the office. On the one large wall were several red stones, each with a name of an underage wizard or witch on them. The were organized into groups. The larger group was under the label _Magical Family_. The stones in this group seemed to continually be glowing and under the name of the student, was a spell name, and a location. The majority of the spells were household charms, but Harry saw a few levitations, and even one crucio under Marcus Flint's name. Harry felt a moment of sympathy for the children of death eaters. The smaller group was labeled _Muggle Family_. And only one or two of the red stones were glowing, and those showed the location as Diagon Alley. Above the grouping labels was a large warning sign: _Don't touch! There is the only copy of the tracking charm and if a stone is lost, the charm can not be recast. _Laughing at the stupidity of the warning which clearly told Harry he was on the right track, he touched a glowing one and it went dull. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that the stones were tied to the individual student and that they glowed with a magical spell was cast near them. Thankful that the office was clearly labeled, Harry opened the storage closet that contained the supply of uncharmed red stones. Grabbing two, Harry carefully forged the first with his name exactly as it appeared on his stone on the wall. He then did the same on the second stone, but with Hermione's name instead of his own. The stones were easy to pull out of the wall sockets and before two minutes was up, Harry had replaced his own and Hermione's. To test his results, Harry cast a silent _lumos_ and the stone in his hand started to glow. After a second, the stone's label stated: _Harry James Potter_ and underneath said, _Lumos Charm, Ministry of Magic_. The fake stone on the wall stayed dark. Harry tapped the real glowing stone to shut if off and smiled. The ministry could no longer track him, or Hermione, but that was just in case, and he wasn't going to inform her of that fact just yet. Harry tossed the two stolen stones into his backpack and re-donned his invisibility cloak. The escape from the Ministry was just as simple as the breaking in with the exception of having to ride the lift from the second floor to the fifth with Madam Bones, before he could press the button to get back to the Atrium. Once he was at the apparition point Harry focused on a back ally in Muggle London that was a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared with a small crack. Well he didn't really disappear as he was already invisible under his cloak, but there was a small crack at least. Harry knew that he was technically breaking the law by appariting without a license, but he figured that it wasn't going to be the last time he broke some ministry laws and they couldn't track him unless he splinched himself, and besides, he was pretty sure that breaking-in and stealing the tracking stones was a worse offense. "Ah yes, " he smiled to himself, "Life as a notorious criminal."

Now that he could do magic without any trouble, Harry entered his manor again to check on Hedwig. He had only been gone 2 hours, but it seemed that she had missed him and also it seemed that she had been fairly hungry as there was only one owl treat left. "Hedwig! Those were supposed to last you another day at least!" He admonished before looking back at her and was surprised to see that owls could indeed look sheepish. "Aw, that's ok girl" he stroked her feathers, "I can do magic now, so it won't be long before I can get some extra money and go shopping. But for tonight I'm going to disguise myself and grab dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Do you want me to bring you back something?" Again Harry had to laugh at her enthusiastic response and decided that he needed to figure out a way for her to fly soon or he would get her too fat with how much he spoiled her. With that thought in mind he had an idea. "Come on girl." She hopped onto his shoulder as he walked into the library.

Harry walked up to the blank space on the wall and paced back and forth three times thinking: 'I need a place for Hedwig to fly.' The door appeared and Hedwig gave an undignified squawk in surprise before recovering and straightening up glaring at Harry as if daring him to comment. Harry smirked, but wisely kept any comments to himself. When they stepped through the door, Harry was stunned. The room had created a large grassy field with an occasional tree for her to land on. Hooting happily, Hedwig took off and started to fly laps. The area was large, but it wasn't huge, so she had to reign herself in and stick to flying in large loops. Harry sat down on the grass and watched her fly for an hour or so. He decided that this would be a great area to spend his time in when learning to be an animagus, which after getting settled with money and food, was going to be his first task. It was now 6:30 pm and Harry was getting hungry. He could have used the room to make him some food, but he wanted a well cooked meal and so he was going to go to the Leaky Cauldron. In order for him to do this however, he needed a disguise.

"I need a mirror" He said to the room and a full-body mirror appeared in front of him. Harry concentrated on his internal magic and pushed the right amount through his body imagining himself as a 60 year old man. He chose 60 because in his opinion, people tended to not notice the elderly as much, but if he went much older he would start to feel the aches and pains that came with an elderly body. It took absolutely no energy to maintain his changes, in fact, to change back he had to again push magic through his body and focus on his younger self. Harry wasn't quite sure what this would mean for him in terms of how he would age naturally, and he would have to monitor himself over the next several years to get some idea. Once he looked 60 he asked the room for some robes that a middle class wizard would wear. After duplicating them and putting them on, he finished his outfit with a simple wizard hat that he would wear to cover up his scar. Hedwig had stopped flying in order to watch him change and get dressed, and when he turned around to call her down, she eyed him cautiously.

"Its still me girl. And this is something you are going to have to get used to, as I'm going to have to change my appearance quite a bit for the next few years." Hedwig gave him a look that said 'Ok, but I'm not gonna like it' and flew over to his shoulder. The left the room and the door disappeared. "Its ok" Harry consoled the bird, "I'll take you in there every day so you can fly. Does that sound ok?" A grateful hoot was her reply as she left his shoulder and landed on the mantle. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He called out to her before hissing the password and leaving the trunk manor.

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron was uneventful, and no one spared him a second glance as he took a seat near the back. Tom came over to took his order.

"I'll have a Shepherds' Pie and a butterbeer please. And then also would it be possible to get a loaf of bread and a plate full of bacon to go after my meal? I have an owl that will be very upset with me if I don't bring her back something, and the bread is for my bad habit of taking a midnight snack." The bread wasn't actually for himself, it was for Wormtail, but Tom didn't need to know that. Tom smiled and replied with a "Sure thing that will be 1 Galleon 2 Sickles." Harry paid the man and sat back in thought while he waited for his dinner.

The dinner was wonderful as always, and having a cold butterbeer always seemed to help Harry relax. He had never been a big drinker in his dream/vision, but he had always liked butterbeer. He decided that in the near future he would experiment with the other varieties of alcohol and see what he liked.

Once he was back in the ally, he set his still invisible and shrunken trunk into a dark corner, and hissed his way in. He gave Hedwig one third of the bacon and put the rest into the refrigerator for tomorrow. Harry then headed down to his dungeon and stopped at Wormtail's cell. Peter was no longer in rat form and was laying on the bed having cried himself to sleep. Harry popped in and out so fast dropping the bread onto the floor that even had Wormtail been awake, he wouldn't have seen him. Harry then pressed his wand into the speaker circle and spoke in a loud voice. "Wake up Peter!" Wormtail woke with a start.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Having spent 24 hours in the cell with no idea of why he was there had both confused and frightened him.

"You betrayed the Potters, Peter! You framed Sirius Black killing 12 innocents. What I want is justice, what I want is the Potters back, what I want is Black's name cleared, and what I want most of all, is you dead!" Hary paused for dramatic effect. "Not all of those are possible however, but trust me, the last two most certainly are. Hear my words Wormtail, your days are numbered, as you have already lived far longer than you should have. The loaf of bread is for the next week, I suggest eating in rat form, as you might get hungry otherwise." With that Harry left the dungeons and went to bed. Tomorrow he would go and see the Goblins.

* * *

Note: I don't think that I have ever seen Harry leave the Dursley's by tricking them into thinking he was sorry for being a freak, but not to worry, even though Harry won't ever have to see them again, he still has plans for them, which will happen in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Harry was grateful that he was able to get a good nights sleep as dealing with the Goblins could be very stressful. He had his 60 year old disguise on as he walked into Gringotts early Monday morning. There was a short line to get to the only teller that was on duty so early, but Harry didn't have to wait for long.

"Yes?" The Goblin sneered at him.

"Hello, I would like to speak to an account manager in private if at all possible as the conversation that I would like to have should not reach certain ears, also I have a business offer that could quite possibly be very profitable for the Goblin nation." Harry replied.

The teller raised an eyebrow at him and studied him for several seconds as if to check to see if he was serious. Harry did not break eye contact, and kept his face neutral waiting for the Goblin to come to a conclusion. If the Goblin decided that he was not worth the time, he would have to come back later and try his luck with someone else, and that would be a nuisance. Eventually the Goblin nodded and pressed a red button which called one of the guards over.

"Take this man to office 72b to speak with account manager Ragnok." The guard nodded and then without so much as a gesture for Harry to follow him, he took off across the lobby towards a back hallway. Harry was so surprised at the swift departure that he had to jog the first half of the lobby in order to catch up with the goblin guard. Once they were past the lobby the guard took him down several flights of stairs until they were on the 7th floor. In the bank, the floor numbers went up as you got further underground. They finally stopped at office 72b.

"Master Ragnok" the guard announced their presence, "A wizard here to see you." With that and without waiting for a reply the guard turned and left Harry standing at the doorway, as if getting back to the lobby to stand watch was the most important thing in the world.

After several seconds of standing at the doorway, trying to decide if he was expected to enter by himself or if that would be rude he heard a surprisingly friendly voice call out, "Come on in." So he did.

"Ah yes, Mister Potter. What can the goblins do for you this morning." Harry just stared at him in response, quickly checking his internal magic he knew that he was still in the body of a 60 year old man. How had the goblin known that it was him so quickly?

Sensing Harry's question, the goblin asked. "I suppose you are wondering how I knew who you were?" when Harry nodded he continued, "Quite simple Mister Potter, there is an identification spell on all the doorways of the offices of Gringotts. It is a security precaution as you would not believe the number of people that come in here polyjuiced, or transfigured in some other way as an attempt to steal someone's vault." He narrowed his eyes, "I trust that was not your intention when coming here this morning." Ragnok stated as more of a warning than a question.

Harry shook his head. "Oh no Master Ragnok. I simply wanted to avoid any unnecessary attention that my damned scar seems to attract." He looked up at Ragnok with a 'Can I trust you?' look.

"Of course you can trust the goblins to keep our business here private. Even the fact that you were here at all can be kept confidential if need be." Ragnok answered his unspoken question. "With that settled, I ask my earlier question again, How may the Goblins of Gringotts help you this morning?"

Harry straightened up. "I have come here for two things. The first involves getting a statement of my account, and perhaps I might make some adjustments depending on what I find out. The other is a business proposition that I believe could be very profitable for both Gringotts and myself. Which would you like to handle first?"

The goblin had risen his eyebrows at the fact that an 11 year old was in his office maturely asking about his accounts and offered up a business proposal as if it was an every day occurrence. "Lets handle your account first and then the business offer." Harry nodded and then watched the goblin walk over to what looked like the blank wall. He put his hand onto the wall and spoke in a clear voice, "Potter, Harry James." The wall opened up to reveal a small slot where a scroll of parchment wrapped in twine slid through.

"Here we are. Shall I go over the highlights?" Harry nodded. "Harry James Potter. Last in the line to the Noble House of Potter. Heir to title of 'Lord Potter' on reaching your majority. Financial assets: 674,651 Galleons, 1,745 Sickles, and 584 Knuts. Property owned: house and land in Godric's Hollow." The goblin looked up having finished the highlights.

Harry nodded as he absorbed the information, he was very well-off. Almost 675 thousand Galleons was quite a lot of money. It translated to 3,375,000 Pounds! Harry remembered that he didn't have his key and somehow Dumbledore was in charge of it, also that in his dream/vision Molly Weasley had been able to take money out of his vault in order to shop for him. Harry wanted to put a stop to this possibility so he asked. "Master Ragnok, who all has access to my vault?"

After shuffling through several papers Ragnok found the one he was looking for. He glanced over and his eyes widened. "It seems, Mister Potter, that your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore has added quite a few people to this list. Molly and Auther Weasley, the entire staff of Hogwarts, Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, the list goes on would you like me to continue?"

Harry was fuming. "No thank you that is enough, and I won't even ask how much has been taken out over the past 10 years. I would however like to change this. Is there any possibly way that I could change it so that only I have access?"

"I'm sorry, but until you reach your majority you will be unable to make changes a trust type account without your magical guardian's permission." He paused while Harry continued to fume in anger. "However, there is no rule against minors opening up new vaults, and transfers between vaults owned by the same person are free." Ragnok looked up with an evil grin, which Harry promptly matched.

"Master Ragnok, I would like to open up a new vault that only I will have access to. Once this is done, I would like to transfer the entire contents of my existing vault into the new one save one Knut. I request that this transaction is done without anyone besides ourselves and whatever goblins are necessary. I would also ask that the fact that I have another vault be kept private from all but the necessary goblins." Ragnok smiled as Harry figured out what he had been suggesting, it was against the law for a goblin to directly advise wizards in their banking choices, however, pointing out specific rules, regulations, and costs was well within their rights.

"There will be a 50 Galleon fee in order to open a new vault." Harry nodded at this in approval having expected a fee of some sort. Ragnok filled out the required form, went over to the wall and pushed the parchment through the slot. "That amount will be taken out of the transfer, which I expect to be completed by the time we are done here. The standing amount in your new vault will be: 674,601 Galleons, 1,745 Sickles, and 583 Knuts, and will earn 0.5 percent interest." Harry again nodded in agreement, but was stunned at the interest rate. He had heard Uncle Vernon bragging about how he was getting close to 6 percent interest at a muggle bank the last year. Harry supposed that having a monopoly, combined with the fact that most wizards would never even consider finding out about muggle interest rates, allowed the goblins to keep it so low. Harry decided that he would not say anything about it today, as he still needed their help, but he sure wasn't going to be putting more money into the account, and he would slowly move it into muggle currency over the next several years and store the majority of his fortune in a muggle bank where it could properly grow.

"Now that your personal finance questions have been answered, you mentioned that you had a business proposition." Ragnok leaned forward, as he was quite curious about what this young wizard had in mind.

"It is my understanding that the meat of a basilisk is considered quite the delicacy in goblin culture. Is this correct?" Ragnok gave a nod, wondering where Harry was going with this, as they had tried to breed basilisks for meat several generations ago and it had ended in disaster. "About how much would, say... 1kg of fresh basilisk meat go for?"

"I suppose that it depends on the age of the basilisk, but for your average 30-100 year old, about 120-150 Galleons. The older the basilisk, the more expensive its meat would be." Replied Ragnok, fondly remembering the one time in his childhood that he had be able to have a tiny serving of the wonderful tender meat. That was only a 20 year old basilisk, and it was to celebrate that his father had just been granted a large promotion.

Harry continued, "Ok, so, lets say that this basilisk was at least one thousand years old. How much would the meat be worth in that case?"

Ragnok blinked twice. 'Surely this human child must be joking.' He thought to himself 'Of course in theory a basilisk could live that long, but one that old must have been huge. No simple wizard would have been able to slay it.' Of course no simple wizard did slay it, the simple wizard simply tricked a rooster into crowing at it, but the simple wizard wasn't about to share that part of the story, now was he?

"Meat from a basilisk that old would be near priceless, at least 800 galleons to the kg. But please Mister Potter, would you get to the point? I hardly imagine that you have a 1000 year old dead basilisk in your pocket, so what is your business proposition?"

Seeing that the goblin was no longer was going to entertain him in this round of 20 questions, Harry responded. "Actually, it just so happens that I killed and harvested a 1000 year old basilisk two nights ago. All of the meat has been collected and preserved, and I would like to sell the entirety of it to the goblin nation. Of course I will be happy to provide a small sample so that its authenticity can be verified. And judging by your earlier answers, I feel as though we can negotiate a fair price that is acceptable to both parties."

Ragnok could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was unable to detect any dishonesty in Harry's voice, and if there was anything that the goblins prided themselves on it was detecting when someone was having them on. "Mister Potter, if what you are saying is true, and I have very little doubt that you are not lying, the entirety of the collected meat of a thousand year old basilisk would be at least 900 kgs. I'm afraid that no matter what price we agree on, I wont be able to approve a deal of that size. I will have to call in my supervisor as well as an expert in order validate that the meat is what you say it is. I could have them here in 45 minutes, would that give you enough time to collect the sample from your stores?"

Harry nodded, knowing that it would take him only about 30 seconds. "Very well, I will have a guard wait for your return in the lobby in 45 minutes." The goblin said as a dismissal. Harry got up and walked back up the stairs and out of the lobby doors. Soon after, he ducked into a dark alley before hiding his trunk in the corner and entering the manor.

Seeing as how he had over 30 minutes, he decided to let Hedwig have a short fly for a while. Hedwig was pleased to enter the magical door that somehow disappeared when they weren't in it. She didn't squawk when it appeared this time as she knew it was coming. Harry let her fly for about 20 minutes before calling her down and giving her a few pieces of bacon. He then went into the storage room and gathered up a small sample of the meat for testing. His curiosity got the better of him and he cast a weighing charm on the large stack of containers that held the meat. The result was roughly 1250 kgs, and Harry figured that at least 1200 of that was the meat not the containers.

Harry arrived back at Gringotts lobby exactly 40 minutes after he had left. As soon as he entered, a guard approached him. "Sir, could you please come with me, I believe that you have business to attend to with Master Ragnok." Harry nodded and followed the guard, this time all the way down to the 14th floor. When he entered the room, Harry noticed that there were two goblins that he didn't recognize along with Ragnok.

"Mister Potter, welcome back, I trust there were no difficulties?" Ragnok greeted him, and Harry nodded in both hello and to let Ragnok know that he had the meat. "Good, Good. To my left is my supervisor Master Goldfang, and to my right is Gringotts most senior chef Tobakd, who will be validating that the sample you provide is indeed what you say it is." Neither goblin smiled or acknowledged that they had been introduced, however Tobakd looked fairly excited about the possibility of getting his hands on some 1000 year old basilisk meat. That is, he would have if goblins could look excited.

"It is nice to meet you both." Harry replied. "I hope that our business today might be profitable for all of us." Master Goldfang sneered at that, he clearly thought that he was wasting his time and that there was no way Harry actually was in possession of what he claimed. "Well shall we begin?" Harry asked as he took out the small container that held his sample. Ragnok nodded and gestured for Tobakd to take the sample and do whatever it is that a goblin chef would do in order to verify that it was indeed the meat of a 1000 year old basilisk. Harry had no idea how he would go about it, but figured that if anyone knew how to do something like that, it would be the goblins.

The fifteen minutes they were waiting for Tobakd to return were very awkward for Harry. He had tried once to make small talk, but both goblins completely ignored him as if he hadn't spoken at all. What does one say to a goblin in casual conversation anyway? 'I um, counted some gold today... was fun.' or 'So, planning any new rebellions?' Since Harry didn't have the guts to try anything like that, and he honestly didn't want to offend them. He remained silent after his one attempt when asking about 'How business was'. Luckily Tobakd didn't take to long and returned with a large toothy grin. "Its real." he exclaimed. "I would estimate that the meat comes from a basilisk is about 1100 years old, and the meat has been perfectly preserved. It is as if the beast died 2 hours ago."

"Ok Mister Potter," Goldfang spoke for the first time. "Lets talk price. How much of this meat do you have?"

"I would give a rough estimate at 1200 kgs, of course you would be welcome to measure it on delivery." Harry replied.

"Very well, why don't we agree on a price per kg and then we can calculate the total on delivery? I understand that Master Ragnok has given you a rough estimate of what this meat might be worth?" At this Goldfang seemed to glare at Ragnok, probably for being honest about the worth of the meat, which wasted the possibility of acquiring the meat well below market value.

"Yes, Master Ragnok indicated that a kg of meat from a basilisk this old would be somewhere in the market of 800 galleons." Harry replied in a calm tone, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Indeed," Goldfang said through gritted teeth, it was clear he had no interest in paying full price. "Now, as seeing that you do have quite a supply and were hoping to sell it all to us, we must insist that it be sold at a discount per pound, as we simply won't have the demand for all of it."

'So that's how he wants to play it.' Harry internally groaned. From what he learned in the dream/vision the goblins respected and responded well to power in negations otherwise they would walk all over you. Harry decided to try that. "Frankly, Master Goldfang, I'm a little insulted. It is clear to me from the way that Master Ragnok and Tobakd spoke about this meat, that most goblins would be willing to part with half their annual income for one meal where basilisk meat was served. Now, I had wanted to sell my entire stock to you as I knew that the goblins considered it a great delicacy, however if you don't want to do business, I'm sure the next time an 11 hundred year old basilisk is killed you will be able to get a low price. I hear that snakes like this are killed all the time." Harry ended with a bit of sarcasm that he hoped Goldfang would pick up on. The truth was that he didn't actually need a lot of gold, he already had plenty, he really just wanted the experience negotiating with the goblins. "If we are done here, I do have some things to do today and I'm sorry for wasting your time." Harry moved to get up to leave, hoping of course that they stopped him. They did.

"Mister Potter" Goldfang called out as Harry neared the door. When Harry turned to look at him, he gestured for Harry to sit down. "Your point is taken. We are willing to offer the full 800 galleons per kg at an estimated 1200 kgs. Half will go into your vaults after signing the agreement, and the full amount after delivery once we can measure the full weight. Do we have an agreement?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Master Goldfang, but I cannot accept your offer." At Goldfang outraged face he put up a hand and continued, "I would like to make a counter offer that I believe you might appreciate more. I will sell you the meat at 500 galleons per kg, the money will not be put in my vault, but rather converted to muggle pounds and placed in a muggle bank account that I will set up. The reason for this is I plan on setting up a full persona in the muggle world and I plan on spending a lot of time and money in that world. Converting galleons to pounds in the bank every time I wanted to do that would be inconvenient. Along with the reduced price for the meat I would ask for a few non-financial favors. The first is that if at any point I request asylum from the goblins that it be granted. This might be asylum form the ministry, the muggle government, or quite possibly a private organization. I do not wish for my battles to be fought for me, but there might be times where I need to remain hidden for a time. The second favor would be to turn a blind eye if any known death eaters end up dead with their wills giving the contents of their vaults to assorted charities. It wouldn't do anyone any good to look into those too deeply. The final two favors are personal. The first is some time in the future I would like to be trained as a curse breaker. I believe that you have Bill Weasley working for you in Egypt, I would like to be trained by whoever trained him. The other is that I would like to learn the history and culture of the goblin nation, I am fully aware that the history as told by the ministry is one sided and prejudiced. If the goblins have any books detailing their own history, culture, or any books on goblin craft or magic I would love to have a chance to read them. If necessary I will take an oath that any knowledge gained will be kept to myself and that I will not share the books with another wizard or witch. Are these terms acceptable?"

For the first time that morning, Harry saw Goldfang with a grin on his face, the goblin was excited at the possiblity of saving 300 galleons per kg, and the other requests were fairly trivial to grant. "Mister Potter, you are a very unusual wizard. Perhaps there is hope for your race after all. I will have to speak with another manager about your request for asylum, but I do not foresee a problem with that. As far as the muggle money we do have ways of interacting with muggle banks and if you give us an account number we can fill it with pounds. Unfortunately the goblin that trained Mr Weasley was killed last year in South America, but his protege would be available. He is currently in Egypt and will be there for several years, you would be able to get hands on training, which we always feel is the best way to learn. Also it is not the practice of the goblin nation to inquire into the causes of a wizards death, nor do we care where their gold goes once they die, that is of course when the will includes a 10 percent processing fee." Did Goldfang just wink? "As to your last request, it is most unusual, but I can offer you access to the Gringotts library. You will not be able take any books with you, but you will be free to read all that is available. The majority of the books are written in Gobbledygook, but if you are serious about the request I suggest learning the language as that process will teach you as much as any book could. It is nearly lunch time, shall we reconvene in two hours so that I may confer with the other manager about your asylum question?"

Everyone nodded and turned to leave. "Master Ragnok" Harry called out, "Would it be possible for me to visit my new vault, I'm a bit short on gold at the moment and I have some shopping to do."

"Of course, follow me." Ragnok replied.

The next two hours were a whirlwind for Harry. After a quick stop at his vault to fill up his money bags and converting 50 galleons to pounds, he walked out to muggle London. His first stop was a grocery store were he picked up enough food to last him a week, and then went across the street to Barclays where he opened checking and savings accounts under a false name. This way he could give the goblins the account number right away. Once the contract was signed. With the agreed rate, Harry would be getting about 3 million pounds in his bank account, and the savings account had a 5 percent interest rate, so he would be getting about 150 thousand pounds a year in interest, which would be plenty for him to live on. After the bank Harry made a call to the Little Whinging police and reported that he had seen the boy at Number 4 Private Drive get beaten by the man living there and then run away that morning. He told them that he had heard the boy shouting something about a cupboard under the stairs. Harry figured that the police would take care of the justice for the Dursleys as they frankly weren't worth his time.

Once Harry returned to Gringotts they were able to sign the contract and they delivered the first 1.5 million pounds into Harry's new savings account. Harry explained that he had the meat currently in his pocket in a shrunken magical trunk and that he would simply need to go into the trunk to retrieve it. Ragnok almost snickered when he found out that Harry did in fact have a 1000 year old dead basilisk in his pocket. Harry delivered the meat which turned out to weigh just over 1200 kgs so they finished off the deposit into the Barclays account and the deal was complete.

Before he left Harry was given a tour and a lifetime pass to the Gringotts library, and he also had them forge muggle drivers licenses and passports with him looking both 22 and 60, each under a different name. James Evens was 22 and HJ Topper was 60. This service cost him 25 galleons, but he felt that it was well worth it. Later that evening Harry would close out the Barclays account and create two new ones, one for each identity. After a quick shopping trip around Diagon Alley in order to restock his potion supplies, and fill up on owl treats, Harry took his trunk back to the dark alley in muggle London and entered the manor. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading and thinking about what the next several weeks would have in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

For the next several days, Harry's life fell into a pattern. He would wake up at about 9:00 am, make himself (and Hedwig) something to eat and then take several books into the Room of Requirement where he would read and Hedwig would fly. He would only take breaks for lunch and dinner, and would make sure to do a bit of broom flying and running about just after the meals. About 2 hours after dinner he would leave the room and either plan his goals for the summer, or take a walk in London.

The first book he focused on was his Animagus book. He was able to quickly read through the remainder of it, as he had read the first chapter the night he woke up from his dream/vision. He quickly realized why it had taken his father the better part of two years to transform. The process took two distinct steps. The first was to find your form. In order to do this you would have to spend many hours in meditation until the point that you would enter a waking dream. At this point you would be approached by your inner animal and would have to spend a long time with it in order to learn the ins and outs of what being that animal really meant. Only after this was done would you be ensured that you would keep your own mind once you transformed. That was the danger of learning to be an animagus while alone. If you didn't fully understand the mind of the animal before you transformed, you would not be able to incorporate it with your human brain and the animal instinct would take over. At this point you would be stuck in your form until another wizard or witch could transform you back. The second step, once you really knew your animal, was to tap into your internal magic and push it through your body while trying to focus on the animal you were to become. Harry wasn't sure, but he was assuming that this part would be easy for him, as he had to do something similar in order to change his age. That said, without the change happening for him in his dream/vision with Oma, and having the similar feeling when he gained his physical health through the contract, he did not think he would be able to figure out how to tap into his internal magic without months of trial and error. As he was never very good at clearing his mind without falling asleep, which one needed to do in order to meditate, he set aside time, about an hour after breakfast, to sit and attempt to meditate. Hedwig always ended up waking him at about lunch time. What a helpful owl she was. The rest of his day, he would read the other books he had taken with him from Hogwarts, and, when applicable, attempt the spells contained within them. He found that once he was able to complete a spell successfully, which was getting easier and easier, he could do it again without issue. His plan was to get more advanced spell books in a few weeks once he ran out of what he had. He figured that it would take him about three weeks at the rate he was going to be able to get O's on every NEWT that Hogwarts offered. That is of course not counting Muggle Studies, as the testers were completely wrong about muggle culture, and Divination, where you either had the gift, or you didn't.

About a week into this routine Harry was still falling asleep in his meditation, but he was pretty sure he was lasting a bit longer before dosing off each time. That afternoon he was planning on reading Salazar Slytherin's book "Parsel Magic". He had wanted to complete all of his books on Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA before opening this book as he figured with that knowledge he would be able to compare those spells to the parsel ones, so he did just that. The plan was to spend the following week focused on Potions, History, Magical Creatures, Astronomy (The Room would be very helpful with this), and Herbology. He wouldn't be able to practice the practical aspects of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and he wouldn't get too many potions completed, but he could memorize everything that he had available to read about the subjects, which would be good enough for the short term. The week after was going to be dedicated to the two subjects that Harry knew nothing about, Runes and Arithmancy. After getting his basics on all of those he would dive into the more advanced topics, wards, breaking wards, broom and wand crafting, magical travel, and perhaps some spell creation, depending on how Arithmancy went.

Harry was lying on the grass on his side with the book hovering next to him. Two days ago he had learned a charm that would turn the pages of his book for him on a set interval. This was much nicer. Because could now read much faster, he was always turning pages, and it had been hard to get in a comfortable position. The book read as almost a personal reflection for Salazar rather than a instructional text book. It was clearly meant to have been passed down through his lineage. The entire book was written in Parsel, but other than the fact that the introduction said it was, Harry wouldn't have noticed. The first section explained that for a parseltongue, they would only have to picture a snake in their mind or focus on an image of one and then all words either written or spoken would come out in parseltongue. The next section of the book detailed several combat spells that Salazar had either learned or invented himself. This included many spells that could torture, maim, and kill. Some of the spells had little side stories about his personal experience using the spells. Harry fought not to puke at some of the graphic details Salazar would put in. Having finished that section, Harry could see that while all of the stories were from the battlefield and Salazar wasn't casting these spells on innocents, he was clearly a brutal man. One spell that Harry did find interesting was a type of cutting spell that would sever a limb if it hit, but would instantly close the wound and not cause the victim much pain at all. It was designed to be used on the battlefield to literally disarm the enemy by taking off their wand arm, but not kill them so that they still could be captured and sold for a discount as a slave. Salazar had eventually stopped using it when he created a version that caused a large amount of pain and made the victim pass out eventually, because it was more fun to use. At the end of this section Salazar mentioned that there were all kinds of Parsel spells, but they were either just as good or worse than their regular counterparts, and there really wasn't any advantage to using them.

The other section of the book had very little to do with parsel spells, but rather it was full of potions that Salazar had created. Many of them included basilisk venom as a main ingredient. Again it seemed that the majority of them were created with war in mind. There were many poisons that would kill in new and exciting ways, as well as several that would disable one body part or another. A few would cause the drinker to have hallucinations for a time. Despite all of these, Harry was able to find three potions that he would be able to make and use in the future. The first was a truth serum that was just as powerful as veritaserum, but cheaper and simpler to make (that is assuming of course you had access to a drop or two of basilisk venom.) The second was a generic battlefield healing potion that was a combination of pepper-up, blood replenishing, as well as a general 'heal smaller to medium sized wounds' effect. This one took a bit longer to make, and was never really that useful in hospital settings as the main ingredient was the drinkers blood, thus any batch of the potion could only be used for a single specific person. Harry decided that he would have to make some for himself however and be sure to always have it available. The last potion was prefaced by quite a story. It seems that at some point Godric had become an Animagus, a Lion, and had taken to stalking Salazar all over the castle for fun. Salazar did not take kindly to this and had attempted to become an Animagus himself. Unfortunately whenever he would try to meditate, he would end up imagining all of the fun ways he could kill Godric. In frustration he decided to work to his strengths and ended up inventing a potion that would put you in a trance and force the mind of your inner animal to blend with yours. There was the one side effect of waking up with a terrible headache that would last a full day, and the fact that until you could actually complete the transformation the drinker would have random times when they would sink fully into the mind of the animal for a time. He had never shared this potion with anyone, and would not explain why Godric woke up covered in goat shit for the rest of the year.

Harry decided to go ahead and make the potion. He would stay up late that night making the potion and then take it once he was tired enough. The plan was that he would try and sleep for as much of the 24 headache, and then try and transform the following day. He was fairly confident that he would be able to make the change quickly so he wasn't worried about losing his mind to the animal. The potion was fairly simple to make, and it did take a few drops of basilisk venom, as well as several drops of his own blood. Harry knew that the ministry would label this potion as dark, but he quite frankly didn't care.

It was 2:00 in the morning. The potion had been cooling for 3 hours and Harry was getting really tired. He decided he was ready, so he took the vial of potion, the exact amount that had been specified and downed it in one gulp. Before everything went black he had time to think that for a combination of his own blood, some snake venom, and assorted plants and herbs, it didn't taste half bad.

When the blackness faded Harry found himself standing in what could only be described as a frozen tundra. "Great" Harry said to himself. "I'm probably going to be a bloody penguin. Lot of good that will do me." But no penguin approached. In fact, Harry couldn't see anything but ice and snow all around him. He was starting to think that he had messed up the potion, until there was a flash of ice and snow in front of him. It was as if a 20 cm snowball had appeared in front of him and exploded. There in front of him flapping its wings slowly in order to stay level was a beautiful blue and white bird. Harry estimated its wingspan at 100 cm. Its back, and extending out toward its wings, was pure white, but towards the wing tips faded into a light blue. Its tail feathers did the same. The bird had black, intelligent eyes and the feathers on top of its head were a complete mess. On seeing that Harry knew he was looking at his animal form and let out a laugh and held out his arm for the bird to land on. It was not like any bird he knew, but he was hoping that he would be able to figure it out once the mind merge happened.

The bird landed on his offered arm and looked him in the eye. Black met green as the bird seemed to be judging him to find out if he was worthy or not. Harry hadn't expected this, but he felt it was ok and so stared back at the bird trying not to blink as he waited for the verdict. After several seconds of stillness the bird perked up, hopped onto his shoulder and promptly knocked him on the head with its beak.

The feeling was like nothing Harry had ever experienced before. He staggered back and eventually fell onto his backside while his mind tried to absorb all of the instincts, thoughts, and ways of thinking he was receiving from the avian that was now standing on the snow watching him as if concerned.

Harry was lost in the experience. He now knew how to fly, which muscles to flex and contract in order to take off, land, dive, lift, and accelerate. He learned that he was an Ice Phoenix. He learned that he could disappear in a flash of snow and ice and reappear wherever he wanted to, either a location, or near a specific person even if he had never been there before. He learned that he could now see magic and magical potential within people and objects. He learned that he could sense good and evil in that magic, and could read the infinite shades of gray in between the two. He learned how to force tears to come and what exactly they could heal and what they couldn't. He learned about his own life cycle, and that if killed he would be reborn, not from the ashes, but from the ice. He learned what food was good and how to catch it. It appeared that he was a bird of prey and would mostly want fish, but could survive on small rodents. He learned about what would be expected of him in mating season and what would be required of him as a mate and father. Now Harry wasn't planning on actually shacking up with a female bird, but he couldn't stop the information from coming. It was a full and complete mind meld. Harry was now two species in his mind. He was both man and bird, Wizard and Ice Phoenix. He looked down at the Ice Phoenix that was watching him. "Thank you my friend, I shall call you Snowflake, or Flake for short, how does that sound?" Harry felt a bit silly as he was basically talking to the animal version of himself, but Flake understood and nodded acceptance at the name.

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, simply getting used to each other. They were one, but at the same time they were separate. When he would be in human form, Flake's instincts would be less, and when in bird form, Harry's human instincts would be less. They were one consciousness, one soul, but two different sets of instincts. Over time there would be some merging, but Harry would never start to catch rodents and eat them raw, and Flake would never feel embarrassed at being seen naked in public. After several minutes of reflection Harry's headache started up, and again everything went black. When his eyes regained focus he was back in his room, lying on his bed where he had taken the potion. His head was pounding but he was tired enough to quickly fall asleep. He wouldn't wake up until 1:00 the following afternoon.

When Harry woke up his head was still pounding. He groaned when he noticed that Hedwig was there staring at him looking very concerned. Harry couldn't quite tell if she was concerned that he might not be ok, of if she was concerned because she had not eaten yet. Harry slowly rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to find some food. Before long he was frying up some eggs and toast after handing Hedwig a few owl treats. His head was still pounding. Harry ate his breakfast slowly and with his eyes mostly closed, because the light in the kitchen hurt. When he was finished he left the dishes on the counter for the first time all week. His head was still pounding. He took Hedwig into the Room of Requirement so that she could have a fly. He was in there for a few hours. He tried to walk in slow circles, his head pounded. He tried to stand still, his head pounded. He tried sitting down, his head pounded. He tried lying down in the grass and closing his eyes, he felt like he was falling and his head still pounded. Eventually he gave up and brought Hedwig out of the room. It was now 6:00 in the evening, he had only been up for 5 hours, but he was miserable and just wanted the day to be over, he had a bite to eat and then took out the dreamless sleep potion he had taken from Madam Pomfrey. With it he figured that he would be knocked out for at least 8 hours, and hopefully the 24 hour headache would be gone. He downed the potion and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was a very well rested Harry that awoke at 5:00 in the morning the following day. He was happy to note that his headache was gone and that he didn't feel any adverse effects from his horrid day yesterday besides hunger. Hedwig was still asleep. It seemed with all of the daytime flying, Harry had successfully converted her schedule from nocturnal to match his own. First things first, he attacked the kitchen. He made himself a 4 egg omelet with Colby cheese, onions, green peppers, and sausage. On the side he had a few slices of toast. Once the meal was done and he was able to think about something besides food he realized that this was the day he was going to try his first transformation into Flake. Before he did that he decided to take a shower as even though he hadn't really done anything the previous day he still stank a bit. After his shower he remembered that he had forgotten to give Wormtail another loaf of bread two days ago. Well, at least he wouldn't have to go out to the store as he had gotten a fresh one earlier in the week when he went grocery shopping.

Wormtail was awake this time, but in his rat form and hiding in the corner. There wasn't a single crumb left in the cell. Since Wormtail was awake Harry conjured a large black cloak that covered his entire body and had a hood obscuring his face from view. He morphed into his 22 year old self so that Wormtail would think him an adult, and just like the last time he popped in and out very quickly, only pausing enough to drop the loaf of bread onto the floor. Once out, he vanished the cloak and turned to look and saw that Wormtail was already attacking the loaf. Harry decided not to talk to him right now as he was to excited about the transformation, also in the next day or so, he was planning on starting Operation: Free Sirius, and as a part of that, he would have to actually do something about the rat in the cellar.

By this time, probably due to all the noise, Hedwig had finally woken up. Harry gave her a few pieces of bacon and then took her into the Room for their daily excitement. Once they were in the room but before she had a chance to take off from his shoulder, he stopped her by starting to talk. "Wait here a second girl, today is going to be a bit different." Hedwig, being used to her pattern gave him a funny look. "Its nothing bad I just wanted to give you a warning. You remember last week when I showed you that I could change how I look but it was still me?" At this Hedwig gave him a small nip in the ear as if insulted that she could forget something so traumatic. "Well, today is going to be a bit like that. Only today, if it works, I'm going to be turning into a white and blue bird. Its still going to be me, but I'm going to look completely different and I just didn't want to shock you or scare you. That ok?" Hedwig stared at him as if to say 'I know you are going to do it no matter what I think so you might as well.' She then gave him another nip on the ear, this one more friendly, and then took off. Harry figured that this was as much permission as he was going to get so he decided to go for it.

He wasn't sure if his clothes would transform with him the first time, so he stripped down to his shorts just in case so that he wouldn't lose his new shirt. He had gone shopping for new clothes a few nights ago and had gotten full wardrobes appropriate for a 12 year old, a 22 year old and a 60 year old. For the most part he went with muggle appropriate attire, but there were a few robes thrown in there for the 22 year old and the 60 year old. He wasn't planning on ever entering the magical world looking like a child again, so robes for a young preteen were unnecessary.

Harry sat down and closed his eyes. In his mind he pictured Flake. He tried to remember every single detail about him, and due to his new memory, it was quite a list. Concentrating on that image, along with the emotions, thoughts, and instincts of an Ice Phoenix, he started to push his magic through his body. He didn't want to push the magic too fast, as he didn't know what it would feel like to fully re-adjust his body into a different structure. He didn't have any pain when he was changing his age, but that was basically the same structure, he didn't have to completely rearrange his entire skeletal system. He kept his eyes closed so that any changes that were happening wouldn't distract him and he pushed a bit harder. He started to feel the instincts that he had downloaded awaken. He longed to be in the air. He felt his arms shorten. He felt his legs shrink and his feet turn into talons. He could feel himself getting smaller and lower to the ground. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt completely natural, as if he was born to make this change. Harry let the magic flow through his body as the changes finally completed. When he opened his eyes he was much closer to the ground than he had been when he closed them. He gave his wings an experimental flap in order to ensure that everything from the mind merge was accurate. Harry could feel the instincts of the Ice Phoenix. His human side was still there, but it had taken a back seat. His mind was still his own, but the subconscious that ruled his body, kept him breathing, would take care of flying, and would eventually help him catch his prey was out in full force. He was no longer just Harry the wizard he was also Flake the Ice Phoenix. And he loved it!

He took off from the ground to find Hedwig. He circled a while relishing in the freedom of being able to fly on his own power. He had always loved the feeling of flying on a broom, but it didn't even compare to this. He experimented with his new body, taking twists and turns, dives and climes. Everything responded just as he knew it would. It did take some getting used to his new eyesight. The room was full of magic, which appeared as a glow around magical items. Everything that the room had created was a soft green which he instinctively knew was a magically neutral color. He would have to experiment more outside of the room before getting a full understanding of the magical auras, but he was excited to try. Besides the magical auras, he could see perfectly for the first time in his life. From several hundred meters up he was able to focus on the individual flowers in the meadow below him. He could read the writing on his discarded T-shirt. And finally, he saw Hedwig, who was hiding behind some leaves on a tree branch a few hundred meters ahead of him. Wanting to have a bit of fun with her he decided to flash.

From what he understood all he had to do was focus on the location or person (in this case owl) that he wanted to flash to and then literally make it happen. It wasn't a spell, or a particular movement of the wings, it was just will. He had to will himself to change locations. Focusing on Hedwig, He did what his instincts were telling him to do and **flash! **He was suddenly only 3 meters away from her. Hedwig, having not expected this promptly fell off the branch she was sitting on. Luckily she was high enough that she could adjust before hitting the ground, but to say she was pleased would be a falsehood. In fact, it would be a dirty rotten lie. Harry decided that it was probably a good time to transform back and start apologizing. So he landed on the ground and started the process. It was much quicker than the first transformation, as all he had to do was focus on the human Harry (he had to pick an age) and then push his magic through his body, just as if he was going from 12 to 22. Holding his form did not take any energy in the same way that holding an age didn't.

Once he was human again, and he was relieved to note that his shorts were still on, Hedwig decided to express her displeasure by dive bombing him and landing HARD on his shoulder. It took several seconds of Harry pleading with her before she loosened her grip on his shoulder. The bleeding wouldn't stop for several minutes after that. Once he had his wounds under control, and had gotten Hedwig to forgive him, at least somewhat due to the promise of a lot of bacon and owl treats, Harry put the rest of his clothes back on and took Hedwig out of the Room to prep some lunch.

It was Sunday and Harry spent the the rest of the afternoon flying with Hedwig, who after a promise not to flash like that at her again, started to enjoy this new version of Harry because she finally had a flying partner. After dinner Harry reviewed his plans for the next day one last time to make sure everything was prepared. After-all Operation: Free Sirius started first thing in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew's life had not progressed as he had hopped it would have since Hogwarts. First James and Lilly had gotten married, and then they had all joined the Order of the Phoenix. But Dumbledore didn't have any use for pathetic Peter Pettigrew. No, while James, Remus, and Sirius were send on missions, Peter was always left on retainer. "We will call you in as backup!" they had said. "We will be fine Peter, back in a flash!" they told him. But the story was always the same, the three would go out and have a great adventure and poor Wormtail would have to wait and hear about it, if he was ever even told.

That all changed one night while the three were out on one of their "missions." Peter was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of fire whiskey sitting alone in his tiny one room flat, when all of a sudden a small 'pop' was heard and Antonin Dolohov was standing across the room.

"Peter Pettigrew." he said "The Dark Lord has use for you." With that he had stunned Peter, who hadn't done much more than drop his glass, and side along apparited them both back to the Dark Lord's headquarters.

Once there, and after he had been woken up, Peter was granted an audience with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. The Dark Lord told him that he knew he had been left out of the Marauders since Hogwarts, that the other three had abandoned him. That they didn't care about him at all anymore. He then promised that he could give Peter more power than he could ever imagine. Peter would have a spot in his inner circle, and once the ministry was conquered, he would be able to stand proud and watch his former friends beg for the Dark Lord's mercy.

Of course considering that his other option was death, and that because Peter had always been jealous of the other three, he accepted without hesitation.

The next few years were difficult for Peter. Not because he had any remorse spying on the Order, or betraying his friends. It was because he always ended up being tortured by the cruciatus curse. Apparently his spying wasn't gathering the kind of information that his master wanted. Well, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't invited to many of the Order meetings. James, Lily, and Sirius always were, but not him. Luckily they had started to distrust Remus as well, being the kind of creature he was, so now Peter wasn't the only one left out.

Then, just over a year after little Harry had been born, the Potters went into hiding. By some amazing stroke of luck they had decided to make Peter the secret keeper. 'Finally' Peter thought to himself, 'I will have something useful for my master and I'll be able to put that prick Malfoy in his place. It wasn't a full week after Lily had cast the fidelius charm that Peter had gone to the Dark Lord and given him their location. He would have gone sooner, but was only allowed to appear to the Dark Lord when he was summoned.

The next few days were a whirlwind. The Dark Lord disappeared. Peter cut off his own finger to frame Sirius, and then he found himself at the Weasleys.

Living with the Wealsleys was relaxing. He had all the food he wanted, there was no torture (if you don't count Molly's inane babble), and he could keep a ear open for any news of the return of his master. He had gotten used to this life and felt that he would be willing to live life as a rat with very few complaints.

This had all been ruined when he was stunned at Hogwarts and woken up in this cell. He did not know how his captor had gotten his information, but he did know he was very powerful, and also quite scary with that black cloak and dark angry voice. Peter was cold and hungry, he didn't know how much longer he could last like this. He figured that even in Azkaban they fed the prisoners more than once a week.

Peter was brought out of his musings by the appearance of his jailor. This confused him as he had just been fed last night, and the jailor hadn't come except to bring him food for the last week and a half. 'I guess this is when the torture starts.' Peter groaned to himself He really didn't like pain. He just wasn't built for it.

"This is what is going to happen Wormtail." The jailor spoke to him. "We are going to go on a little trip to the Ministry where you will be given veritaserum, and you are going to confess everything you have ever done in service of Voldemort. You will admit to being the Potter's secret keeper, and you will clear Sirius Black's name. At which time you will be sentenced.

"Let me clear the air, any thoughts you have of escape should die right here and now. If you do manage to escape I will find you. I will bring you back here, remove the rest of your limbs, hang you on the wall, and let my owl peck you to death. Is that understood?"

In a moment of confusion Peter mumbled "Rest of my limbs? What does he mean rest?" to himself. In reply his jailor whipped out his wand and hissed like a snake while waving it at his left leg. Peter screamed when he saw his leg on the floor no longer connected to his body. It was almost a minute before he realized that the wound was already sealed and that the whole thing hadn't actually hurt.

"Yes Wormtail, I said the rest of your limbs. I find that rats move much slower when they are missing a hind leg don't you?" Peter could only whimper at the hopelessness of his situation, indeed he would be practically immobile as a rat missing his leg. "Now, you are going to get into this cage. I would recommend your rat form, but if you would like me to squeeze you into it as you are I'm sure I can oblige."

The cage in question was about a 10 cm cube, it wouldn't even be large when he was in rat form, so he quickly transformed and dragged himself into it. Once the cage was shut and sealed, his jailor spoke again. "This is where I take my leave. A friend of mine will be escorting you to the ministry."

With a hiss his jailor left him. Several minutes later a large white and blue phoenix appeared, grabbed the handle of his cage and flashed away in a puff of ice and snow, rat, cage, and all.

* * *

Amelia Bones was having her morning cup of tea, starting what she was hoping would be another boring day. She hoped this, not because she liked being bored, but instead because a boring day for her meant there weren't any large crimes happening that required her attention. A boring day for her meant that the magical people of England were safe. That is why she was hoping for a boring day.

She had been promoted to Head of the DMLE several years ago after Barty Crouch Sr. had been demoted due to his son's arrest and conviction. From there she had worked very hard to remove the rest of the known Death Eaters from the streets. Oh, she knew that there were several who had bribed their way out of Azkaban, she just didn't have the proof she needed... yet. That was something of a weekend hobby for her, as she didn't want anyone to leak what she was up to.

Amelia was mid-sip when a large puff of snow and ice flashed into her office. At first she thought it was a prank, but then the snow and ice disappeared before it hit the floor and in its place was a beautiful phoenix. Amelia had never seen a blue and white one before, but this bird was similar looking enough to Fawks that she knew it was a phoenix.

The bird had a letter in its talon, which it promptly deposited on her desk. It then landed on the back of a chair and looked at her, waiting for a response to the letter. She did the only thing one can do when receiving a mysterious letter from a magical bird. She read it.

_Madam Bones,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, and I suggest that you clear your schedule for today. First of all I assure you, this is not a prank, and I am not insane. Nor am I evil, which should be evidenced by my companion Flake here. Who I am will have to remain a mystery for the time-being as I am not quite ready to revel myself. For now let's just say that I'm interested in righting some wrongs of the past and leave it at that._

_As to why I am contacting you now: I understand that you are a wise and fair woman and are not partial to the corruption that plagues much of the ministry. I am also aware that you want to see justice done. To that end, I am giving you an opportunity to dispense some of that justice today. If all goes well, perhaps I might give you some more leads in the future. _

_Today's justice involves one Sirius Black. Now, you must be thinking that you already have him in Azkaban, which is true. However, as you will find out today, Black is innocent. He was framed by one Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper for the Potters, servant of Voldemort, and the one who cast the spell to kill twelve muggles and destroy the street. This was done by cutting off his own finger and transforming into his animagus form of a common street rat. This all would have come to light in Sirius' trial; however, he never received one._

_When you have completed this letter, tell Flake that you are ready and he will retrieve proof. I suggest you get a bottle of veritaserum ready as well as a few aurors. I trust that Sirius Black's name will be cleared before the end of the day. _

_Good luck._

_PS. About the leg, I find rats have a harder time escaping as tripods._

Amelia was stunned, to say the least, but if there was even a chance that this letter was for real, it would be huge. She decided that she needed some people that she could trust. She called Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour into her office and had them bring some veritaserum. Once this was done she briefly explained what was going on and then told Flake that they were ready.

The bird disappeared in a flash of ice and snow just like it had appeared. It returned not 30 seconds later, but this time with a small cage in its talons. The cage contained a three legged rat which was missing a finger on its front paw. Kingsley wasted no time in opening the cage and performing the homorphus charm on the rat. Flake gave out an annoyed chirp at not having been given much time to move away, but quickly settled down on the bookshelf to watch the questioning.

If any of the three were surprised to see the rat turn into a man that had been dead for 10 years, they didn't show it. Pettigrew was instantly bound in rope. "Oh thank goodness." he said to his audience in hope of talking himself out of his situation. "I was kidnapped by a mad man and have spent over a decade being tortured by him. Please you must help me, I think he was a death eater, and he threatened to kill me!"

A silencing spell from both Kingsley and Rufus put an end to his cries for help. "Thank you both. That was starting to get on my nerves." Amelia nodded to the two aurors. Was Flake laughing in the corner? "Now, lets administer the veritaserum and see what the real story is." That was all the permission Kingsley needed and he proceeded to place thee drops of the truth serum onto Pettigrew's tongue before canceling both silencers.

Amelia started in on the questioning as soon as Pettigrew's eyes glazed over.

"State your full name and birth date."

"Peter Pampers Pettigew born on March 5, 1960."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes"

"When did you become a death eater?"

"June 2nd of 1979."

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"Yes, Sirius Black decided to become a decoy as everyone figured it would be him."

"Did you cast the spell that blew up the street killing 12 muggles that Sirius Black was blamed for?"

"Yes."

"How did you escape?"

"I transformed into my rat animagus form and fled into the sewer after cutting off my finger so that I would appear dead and Sirius would be blamed."

"Where have you been the past 10 years?"

"I posed as the Weasleys pet rat Scabbers. They are unaware of this fact. Last week I was stunned at Hogwarts and woke up in a cell. A week later I was brought here."

"Have you committed other crimes as a death eater?"

"Yes"

"List them."

"I burned down several muggle family homes with them inside; I spied on the Order of the Phoenix..."

As Pettigrew continued to list his crimes, Amelia went over to her desk and got out some parchment. She wrote a note to the warden of Azkaban and one to the manager of the Ministry cells. The former read:

_Warden,_

_I need Sirius Black alive and unbeaten delivered to my office ASAP. Kingsley Shacklebolt will escort him. No need for dementors._

_Amelia Bones,_

_Head of DMLE_

The latter read:

_This rat is an animagus that has confessed to be a death eater. I suggest he be kept in this cage inside of a larger warded cell while he awaits trial._

_Amelia Bones,_

_Head of DMLE_

She handed the second note to Rufus and told him to get the rat back into the cage and take him down to holding. Once he left she turned to Kingsley. "We need to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban as soon as possible. Take this note to the warden, it shouldn't take you much more than 4-5 hours to get back here considering the security and the boat ride. Please try and hurry." Kingsley took the letter and was about to leave when Flake, who they had both forgotten about let out a trill, flew a lap around the room and then flashed away.

* * *

A large black dog was lying on the floor of his cold cell deep in the dungeon of Azkaban Prison. This was no ordinary dog. It was Sirius Black in his animagus form. Sirius had found that while it was still miserable at Azkaban, the dementors did not effect him as much when he was Padfoot.

Even as a dog he was miserable though. This mostly had to do with how much he had failed his godson Harry. He never should have let Hagrid take him and run off after Peter. What was he thinking? His responsibility first and foremost should have been to his godson. Revenge could have waited. But he hadn't been thinking properly. And now he had spent the last 10 years in this cell and Merlin knows what had happened to his Harry. At least Hagrid was taking him to Dumbledore. The leader of the light would have made sure that he had grown up in a loving home, even if it couldn't have been his own.

A large puff of ice and snow appeared before him before disappearing and being replaced by a large bird. The bird landed on the bed in the cell, and looking Padfoot in the eye it started singing a song of hope and love. After 30 seconds of this Padfoot had calmed down enough to lay his head on the bed and watch the amazing bird.

When the bird had finished its song it looked at Padfoot expectantly. Padfoot didn't know what the bird wanted, so he did what all dogs do in greeting, He gave the bird a big lick on its head. The bird did not seem to like that as it started to beat the side of Padfoot's head with its wings. Well Padfoot was out of his short list of ideas, so he transformed into Sirius to ask the bloody thing what it wanted. Before he could open his mouth the bird chirped what could be interpreted as a "Finally!" it then flew up and landed on Sirius's shoulder and flashed away, taking Sirius with him.

It had only been 5 minutes since Flake had disappeared. Amelia had told Kingsley to stick around for a few minutes on a hunch of what the bird was up to. If she was wrong, 15 minutes wouldn't really matter in the long run. Just as she expected, the bird returned, but this time with Sirius Black in tow.

Other than the look of pure panic, he appeared as any prisoner of 10 years would. That is to say, he looked like crap. His hair was long and knotted. He was dirty, he smelled horrid, and he was way too thin to be healthy. Despite his appearance, Amelia put on a friendly smile and said: "Mister Black, welcome to the Ministry of Magic. I see that our little friend Flake decided to help us out in retrieving you. Please have a seat."

Sirius was at a loss of what to say. He was fairly certain that he wasn't dreaming, and also had a strong sense that he hadn't gone crazy, so he decided to just go with the flow, try and stay quiet and not upset these people. He had worked with Amelia when he was in the Auror Corps and knew her to be a good person. Hopefully that would work to his benefit, so he thanked her and took a seat.

"Now, you are probably wondering why Flake here came and picked you up. Well, let's say that a friend of his asked him to send me this letter." She handed the letter to Sirius who quickly read it. "Now, we have questioned Pettigrew and he is now waiting for his trial in a holding cell. We will also get to the paperwork to clear your name in a minute, but first I was wondering if you had any clue who might have sent this letter?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am. The only people that knew we had switched were James, Lily, Peter and Myself. Also I never had a chance to tell anyone my side of the story of what happened that night. Whoever sent this either figured it out on their own, or got it from Peter. Either way, I would like to shake his hand if what your saying about my being free is true. Also, if you need me to testify, or um, help Peter adjust to prison life, just let me know."

Even after 10 years Sirius still had that charming smile. "Thanks for the offer" Amelia laughed, "But I would hate to have to put you back in prison for assault on a guest of the ministry. Now, as to your paperwork, It works to our benefit that you were never given a trial because officially you have never been convicted of anything, only charged. As the head of the DMLE I have full rights to drop charges of any of our prisoners awaiting trial, which you still officially are. Had you been convicted, you would have had to be pardoned by the minister himself, who between you and me, is a pompous ass. For the first time since she had met the man, Kingsley Shacklebolt let out a snorting laugh.

"Now, if you will wait here for a few minutes I'll go collect the paperwork." It took 15 minutes for Amelia to go to the records room, collect the folder on the Black case and come back to her office. In that time Kingsley had filled Sirius in on everything he had missed for the past 10 years. When Sirius had asked about Harry, Kingsley told him of the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived, but otherwise, he only knew Harry had attended Hogwarts that year as a first year. He didn't know much about his living situation or who he was with. Of course, he said, Harry had been kept out of the public eye until just before this school year.

"Here we are!" Amelia said to announce her return. "Now, I simply have to add this form here, and sign here, and there we go! The Ministry of Magic has officially dropped all outstanding charges against Sirius Black. Although, if you are like your former friend Peter, you might want to stop by the Animagus registration desk down the hall, the process really only takes 10 minutes and it's better than getting caught and spending another six months in Azkaban if you ask me."

Sirius nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a splendid idea Madam Bones. I might just do that. So, um, I can go?"

Amelia laughed, "Yes Sirus, you are free to go, I will be forwarding a press release to the Daily Prophet announcing the situation tonight. You might want to avoid Diagon Alley until then, as until people know, they might tend to panic on seeing your face. You might have been touted as You-Know-Who's second in command."

"What? That's ridicules! Even if I had been guilty, there were countless numbers of death eaters that had done way worse! How was I thought to be his number two after a single street explosion? Honestly don't people think anymore?"

Amelia just shrugged in response, she didn't really have a good reason why everyone thought he was second in command, they simply did. Flake saw that Sirius was getting riled up so flew over to his shoulder and started to trill a calming song. The effect was immediate and Sirius was soon saying his goodbyes to Amelia and Kingsley.

Flake stuck around with Sirius as he registered his animagus form. Of course he wasn't planning on registering himself anytime soon, but he wanted to stick around Sirius to make sure he was ok through the process. Once it was done Sirius turned to him. "So, what now my friend? I take it you have some idea of where we should go?"

Flake nodded and flashed them back to the trunk manor, which he had left invisible in his claimed ally in muggle London. He then went and landed on Hedwig's perch in order to calm her down at this intrusion by a stranger. He was able to do this quite easily by going to his secret hiding place and getting her a few owl treats.

In the meantime, Sirius was giving himself a slow tour of this strange place. It looked like a manor, but it wasn't one he had ever seen before. He had no idea where he was, but if this was the home of the man who got him free, he was willing to trust. No one seemed to be home other than the two birds, so he walked around aimlessly until he saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Padfoot_

_Welcome and congratulations on your freedom. There is food in the fridge if you are hungry, and please remember to feed the birds. The owl especially gets cranky when hungry so give her some bacon or something when you are eating. Trust me, it will work out for the best. You will notice that there is one bedroom door that is locked. Don't bother trying to open it. You may claim either of the other two rooms. I will be out until tomorrow morning. Hopefully I will be returning with an old friend of yours in the morning and the three of us can have a good long chat._

Sirius made a gourmet meal for himself, which of course means he found something in the freezer and heated it up. He made sure to give some to the snowy white owl, whose name he didn't yet know, but Flake seemed to have disappeared. The owl was a bit standoffish at first, but fully accepted him as soon as he offered her some food. Sirius went to bed that night on an actual bed for the first time in 10 years.

The next morning there was one name on the minds of the entire Wizarding world. Sirius Black. The prophet had printed a large front page article, with an old photo of Sirius from when he was an Auror. The article below the picture started with the official ministry statement saying that new evidence had come to light and Sirius Black had all charges against him withdrawn. The statement did not mention Pettigrew, but simply stated that Sirius had been framed and that the criminal had be caught. The article below the statement praised Sirius as a hero who had been unjustly poisoned, and tore the ministry a new one for waiting this long to find out the truth.

Upon reading this article with his morning tea, Minister Fudge spat out whatever he had in his mouth and promptly went to Amelia Bones' office. "Amelia! Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? You don't have the right to pardon someone, only I can do that."

"You are quite right minister. However, since Mr Black was never given a trial, he was never convicted, thus all I had to do was drop the charges, which is well within my rights as the head of the DMLE. We now have a very much alive Peter Pettigrew along with a full confession under veritaserum. Pettigrew was the death eater, he was the secret keeper, and he killed all of those muggles. I'm going to recommend life in Azkaban for him. Now if you excuse me, I have a trial to schedule for the wizengamot." With that she left a stammering Fudge in her office as she went off to schedule a trial. On the lift she was once again visited by Flake with a simpler note this time.

_Nice work and thank you. _

_Once this blows over, you might want to take a squad and go visit Barty Crouch Sr's Home. If you check under a certain invisibility cloak there is a good chance you will find his "dead" son under the Imperius curse. Be careful with that one, he is starting to fight it and might be dangerous. Also, he has a very protective house elf watching over him. _

_Again, Good Luck._

Remus Lupin was staying in a small cottage in the woods. This cottage had been abandoned for quite some time, and he had used it from time to time when he couldn't afford rent elsewhere. He was sitting over a small breakfast of an egg and a few berries that he had picked yesterday and reading the Daily Prophet. He could not believe what he was reading. Sirius was innocent! That must have meant that Peter was the secret keeper, and he had somehow framed Sirius for his death. He didn't think Sirius would ever forgive him for thinking he was a traitor.

For years Remus had shut himself down emotionally. He went through life numb, because that was the only way he could after losing everyone he had ever loved. That morning, for the first time since 1981 Remus Lupin cried. He cried for James and Lily, he cried for Sirius, he cried for little Harry, who he had no idea where he was or how he was doing, and lastly he cried for himself.

He was there crying for a while before he was interrupted by a soft hopeful song. He looked up and saw a white and blue phoenix trilling away trying to comfort him. It took a few minutes, but once the song ended he was able to compose himself.

"Thank you my little friend. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The phoenix flew over to his shoulder and dropped a piece of parchment in his hand. It simply said:

_Moony_

_Padfoot wants to see you. Let me take you to him?_

Remus could only nod as the phoenix flashed them both away. When they arrived Remus could see they were in a nice manor, but it wasn't one that he was familiar with. He saw Sirius sitting at the kitchen table reading the prophet. Remus didn't care that Sirius looked like crap, he just missed his friend. He ran over and gave him a big hug. Sirius saw him coming and stood up for the embrace.

"I'm so sorry" Remus said through his tears.

"Yeah, so am I."

"Wormtail huh?"

"Yeah"

"Bastard."

"Yeah, total bastard."

They both laughed and broke apart. They then both grunted and tried to look manly after their emotional hug, it didn't work and they started laughing again.

"Oh!" Sirius said "We have a note from our host, you should read it." He handed Remus the note.

_Padfood and Moony,_

_Welcome. I will be there shortly, but let me introduce myself as someone that is only interested in Harry Potter's well being. No, I am not Dumbledore. In fact, something you should learn right off the bat is that Dumbledore is not to be trusted. He wants Harry as a Martyr. He is also the one that placed Harry at the Dursley's where Harry was abused for 10 years and he would still be there had I not intervened. That said, unless you both sign the contracts below this note you will be removed from this manor and never hear from myself or see Harry again. I believe that they are reasonable and neither of you will take issue with them. Once signed I will make myself known._

The two contracts were below, Sirius's was already signed.

_I Sirius O. Black do swear _

_on my life and magic _

_that I will protect Harry Potter and his secrets and will not reveal them to anyone. I also swear that I will attempt to think before I act and not run off trying to get revenge on people thus landing myself in a world of trouble._

_So mote it be_

_Sirius O Black_

The next one was similar.

_I Remus J. Lupin do swear_

_on my life and magic_

_that I will protect Harry Potter and his secrets and will not reveal them to anyone. I also swear that I will work on building my self esteem, that I will try to learn that I have value as a human being and as a wizard, and that I am not worthless because of my 'furry little problem.'_

Remus laughed and did not hesitate to sign. Once the contract had glowed blue, Flake flew over to the table, grabbed the parchment and flashed to his room. He then transformed to his 22 year old self and walked out to see his Godfather and adopted Uncle.

At once they both shot up out of their seats. "JAMES?" they shouted together.

"Yep!" Harry replied, "I'm back from the dead because Lily was getting sick of me up there and well, she told me to take a vacation."

"Really?" Remus asked trying to figure out how the whole coming back from the dead thing worked. Sirius was just happy to see his old friend, he didn't really care about the details of exactly how he did the impossible.

"Actually...no." Harry said as he slowly morphed his body down to his almost 12 year old self. Once that was complete he stuck out his hand, "Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, and Marauder the next generation. You can just call me Harry. Nice to meet you." Both Sirius and Remus just stood there, not believing that it had been Harry this whole time, not only pranking them with the James bit, but Harry had made friends with an ice phoenix of all things and was responsible for getting Sirius free.

"Um, guys? I'm ready for my hug now." That broke them out of their shock and they took turns picking him up and spinning him around. The rest of the day was spent in the room of requirement where Harry told them everything while Hedwig had a nice long fly. He told them about his growing up years, everything he had experienced in his dream vision, the prophecy, the horcruxes, the Goblins, Flake, and his plans for the future. In the end they were both amazed and worried, but they promised to help and support him in anyway they could.

"For now, " Harry said looking at Sirius, "Let's work on getting you healthy. And you, " he turned to Remus, "Let's get you something decent to wear." Remus tried to look affronted while Sirius rolled on the grass laughing.

* * *

Note: Several people have asked about more of the Stargate elements coming into the story. Its coming, but it will probably be several chapters before it comes in. Remember, its only been about a week and a half since the stone event. I'm planning on having a time jump here in a few chapters, but there are things that need to happen, its a very busy summer for Harry afterall.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly for Harry and the two Marauders. Sirius worked to get back into shape, both physically and magically, and Remus was able to do some pleasure reading for the first time in many years without the worry of where his next meal would come from.

For his part, Harry kept to his schedule, and after finishing his review of the core subjects, he caught up on runes and arithmancy. He thoroughly enjoyed both of these subjects, and although, even at the NEWT level, he couldn't do much more than make small adjustments to simple spells and translate ancient Norse Runes, he decided to continue these subjects to the mastery level.

Arithmancy was of particular interest to him. It was a mathematical language that used base 7 for all calculations. This meant that when using this math, you only used the numbers 0-6. Once you got to 7 you would write it as 10, eight would be 11 and so on. Harry wasn't yet sure why all of the math had to be done in base 7, but the numbers always seemed to work into round numbers that were easier to work with once you understood the system.

Once you understood the number system you could map out the steps or instructions that would give the spell the desired results. In a way it was similar to a computer program, as Harry would later find out, a spell was the program, and you would use arithmancy as the code. Once you had the code and understood how it worked, making changes would change the spell. The wand movements and incantations, were merely the easiest way to access the spell in order to make it activate. A strong enough magic user, if they knew the spell well enough, could cause the spell to run without the incantation or wand movement, thus wordles and wandless magic.

Spell creators did not actually create spells, but rather they use arithmancy to discover and map out the spell. Once mapped, they could deduce the incantation and wand movement in order to make the spell function. It was theorized that magic already contained a spell for every possible action and they simply needed to be discovered. Accidental magic, of course, was when someone, usually a child, gets so focused on wanting something to happen that they accidentally activate an existing spell, discovered or not. Harry did not yet know of this theory, as it wasn't covered in books until the mastery level.

Other than the few trips to Diagon Ally, the first of which was to buy Sirius a new wand, and their nightly walks around muggle London, sometimes stopping at a pub, the trio spend most of their time in the trunk manor. They were usually in the Room of Requirement as that gave Hedwig a chance to fly about and it could give them their own space to read, exercise, or rest. But Harry did spend a fair amount of time in the potions lab stocking up on all kinds of potions. He really was quite skilled at making potions and thanks to Snape's sixth year book, he had a greater understanding of how and why ingredients worked together. It was too bad that the man was such an ass, as he really did know quite a bit about potions and, if it weren't for his personality, could be quite a teacher.

It was late Saturday morning, near the end of July, when, having just finished a batch of Skele-gro, Harry interrupted a dueling Remus and Sirius.

"So, who wants to go on a field trip?" He asked in his best 2nd grade teacher voice.

"Oh! Oh! Me me! I wanna go! Can we go to the zoo? I think one of the wolf packs lost their runt and we could return him." Sirius played along gesturing at Remus, who took the insult in stride by tackling Sirius and rubbing his face into the grass, laughing the whole time. Once Sirius had cried uncle, Harry continued, hoping to stall any more of their antics. Regardless of the fact that he was technically not yet 12 years old, he spent most of his time in the 22 year old body, and was often acting as the parent for the other two.

"Well, actually, you're not going to like this Sirius, but were are going to your house. I want to get that Horcrux some place safe. We should also try and get Kreacher on our side. It would be nice to not have to stop my training three times a day in order to cook for you punks."

"But you're so good at it! And god I hate that place. Can't you and Moony go while I hide here like a spoiled brat?" Sirius asked. He was joking, but only mostly; he really wasn't looking forwarded to returning to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The only thing that helped was the fact that he knew he wouldn't have to stay there locked up in the way he would have if Harry's dream / vision had come to pass.

"Come on you big baby. Lets get this done, and remember what I told you to say to Kreacher?" Sirius nodded "Ok then, grab a feather and we can be back here within a few hours." With that Harry transformed into Flake and flashed them all to a alley up the block from Grimmauld Place. The walk to the house was uneventful.

When they approached, Sirius walked up to the door while Harry and Remus stayed back on the street as the wards kept them from entering for the time-being. "I, Sirius Orion Black, as the last male in the Black line do claim the title of Lord Black, and control of the wards on this house." A blue light surrounded Sirius for a second, and had his claim been false, he would have been painfully killed. Luckily this was not the case, and he was granted full control of the wards.

While the Fidelius Charm was not added to the house until after Harry's fourth year, it was not without its defenses. There was of course the standard anti-apperation, anti-portkey and muggle repelling. But there was also a wizard repelling. If a wizard got too close to the property, it caused greater and greater pain in their chest. By the time the person got to the front door, they would have passed out from the pain. It wasn't the most friendly of wards, but then again, the Blacks were not known as the neighborly type. Sirius quickly added Harry and Remus to the accepted list, and while he was at it, removed everyone else that happened to be alive, as they were mostly death eaters or at least Voldemort supporters.

When they entered the manor they were greeted by an irate house elf and an even more irate painting of Sirius' mother. They were both going off about the blood traitor and how he was defiling the name of Black by taking the Lordship title.

"ENOUGH!" Sirius shouted, "Kreacher, I order you to stay where you are and remain silent as we need to have a talk. Mother, you are welcome to listen as well, but if you so much as make a 'peep' I promise you I will destroy your painting, even if I have to burn down this entire house to do it, is that understood?" They had planned out this entire speech with the hope of getting the results they wanted, and they had decided that a strong opening line would get Sirius the time to say what he needed before Kreacher could do something sneaky and before his mother could recover from her shock.

Kreacher had frozen mid-sentence, and Sirius' mother was clearly shocked, but gave a small nod.

"Ok then, Kreacher, you may answer my questions with a nod for yes and a head shake for no. Nod if you understand." the old elf nodded. "Great. The last time you saw my brother before the Dark Lord killed him, he gave you something didn't he?" Kreacher looked shocked, and tried to fight the magic holding him, but in the end he nodded. "Good, and he also asked you to destroy it as soon as possible?" Again, but less reluctantly, the elf nodded. "But you tried and tried and you couldn't destroy it could you?"

At this point Kreacher burst into tears and shook his head. He wanted to go punish himself for failing, but his master had told him not to move and keep silent, so he did.

"Kreacher, I know how to destroy the locket. And when it's time, I want you to do it so that you can fulfill your promise to my brother. I want to give you an option Kreacher, I know it is your dream to have your head mounted on the staircase, but I need you. What do you say, are you willing to continue to serve Lord Black faithfully? I'm only willing to take you if you vow that you will serve faithfully and happily, I need to be able to trust you Kreacher, can I do that?"

By this point Kreacher was bawling, but now from tears of joy instead of regret. He would finally be able to fulfill his master's final order. He would have a new master, a good master that helped him and spoke to him kindly. He nodded. "You can speak Kreacher." Sirius smiled.

"Oh yes Master Lord Black Sir. Kreacher is swearing that Master can trust him and Kreacher will serve Master until his last breath." He looked up with big eyes. "Master will help destroy the evil locket?" Sirius nodded. "Then Kreacher will be the bestest elf ever and will be happy to serve Master and the Wolfman and the man that looks like Master's old friend James Potter."

"Thank you Kreacher." Sirius turned to his mother's painting. "Well mother, I have said my piece, I'm going to collect a few things and then get out of here. We will not be seeing each other again."

"Is it true? Did the Dark Lord kill my baby?" The question came in a soft voice from the painting.

It was Harry who responded. "I'm afraid it is ma'am. When he died Regulus decided that he no longer believed in what Voldemort stood for, and was killed trying to stop him. This locket is a part of that. I know that wasn't how you raised them, but in the end both of your sons fought against oppression and senseless killings."

The woman in the painting nodded. "It is a different time now than I grew up in. I saw that the world was changing and I could not keep up with it. Please Sirius, before you go, allow Kreacher to destroy this painting. There is no longer a reason for me to exist in an old house all alone with my thoughts. Kreacher, take care of my last son, he was always a disappointment, but perhaps that was more my fault than his own. Good bye my loyal friend." Kreacher waited for the nod from Sirius and then snapped his fingers. Instantly the painting burst into a blue flame and after a second, vanished all together.

While Kreacher and Sirius went to get the locket and a few other items from his and Regulus' rooms, Harry and Remus cleaned out the library. That isn't to say they swept and mopped, but rather they removed every book off the shelves and put them into Harry's backpack. These would later be sorted and added to the Trunk Manor Library. They were mostly books on dark magic, but there were several upper level books on the core subjects as well that Harry thought would be helpful as he continued his education.

Once the library was clear of books, Harry and Remus met Sirius and Kreacher back in the living room. They decided to test the Trunks' defenses and so instructed Kreacher to follow them after they disappeared. House Elves, it was said, could jump to their master no matter where they were or what wards they were under. Sure enough about 10 seconds after they arrived in the manor living room, Kreacher appeared. He was clearly exhausted. "That...was...hard." was all he said before he promptly passed out on the floor.

Harry shrugged, "Well the trunk can't keep out a house elf, but it certainly seems to slow them down." Sirius laughed while he picked up Kreacher and placed him on a couch so he would be more comfortable when he woke up. Remus went to prepare them all lunch while Harry and Sirius started unpacking the books into the library.

Kreacher, after he woke up several hours later, was given a few rules. The first and most important was that he was not allowed to punish himself ever, no matter what. The second was that if anything was wrong, or if he was unhappy for any reason, he would tell one of them so the issue could be dealt with. His basic duties would be to prepare meals for the four of them, as well as keeping the trunk manor fully stocked with food, supplies, and of course, owl treats. Harry had adjusted the trunks' security to allow him to come and go without issue so he wouldn't have to take a long nap after each trip. In his time off he was encouraged to hang out with them in the Room of Requirement or start his education by reading some of the books in the library. It would take time to get Kreacher out of the mold of a "proper" house elf, but as the years passed, he would become a great friend to Sirius and the other two wizards.

Almost a full week later, the day before his birthday, Harry decided to ruin the "Surprise" party that the two Marauders were planning. Harry had gotten pretty good at passive legilimency and knew that their idea of a fun birthday was to have a 24 hour prank free-for-all on him. Harry could take a prank in stride, and gave as good as he got, but decided that he wanted to do something that was actually fun on his birthday, so he approached the topic at breakfast.

"So, instead of your incredibly dumb and unoriginal idea of a prank war for my birthday," Harry paused to let them absorb the fact that he had both figured them out and then insulted them, "how about we take a trip for a few days?"

Remus, who was almost fully recovered from the full moon several days ago, raised one eyebrow. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking America. I have always wanted to see New York, and I figured we could go, get a nice hotel suite, and perhaps go to a club or two. What do you guys think?"

Sirius perked up at the idea of going to an American club but Remus was suspicious. "And we are just going for fun with no other agendas?"

"Um, not exactly. But it's nothing dangerous or anything, I just want to look at a school or two." Harry replied, with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

Seeing that Harry didn't really want to talk about it Remus did the respectful thing and let it drop. Sirius on the other hand, had no problem making Harry uncomfortable. "And which schools would this be, hmmm?"

"Well, I wanted to take a look at MIT, and um, salemwitchesacademy" He mumbled the last part at that end. Of course, MIT was for him, he had sneaked into Smelting one night a few weeks ago and had made copies of textbooks for years 1-7 for Math, Science, Literature, Computer Science, and History. At his current pace he would be finished with his muggle secondary education by the end of the summer and was playing with the idea of attending a University the following year, He would easily be able to continue his magical masters studies while perusing his Muggle degrees.

He was interested in Science, particularly physics in order, perhaps, to be able to study magical energy to try and figure out how it works, and also math and computer science. He had a thought that he might be able to write an arithmancy computer program that would be able to do a lot of the complex calculations for him. This would make modifying and discovering new spells much quicker and easier.

"I'm sorry," Sirius clearly wasn't, "I didn't quite catch that last part, what was the second school you wanted to see?" Sirius actually knew exactly what he had said, and had a pretty good idea why he wanted to check it out, but he wanted to make Harry say it so he could tease him.

"I said, Salem Witches Academy."

Sirius put on his best confused face. "But Harry, you're not a witch! Maybe it's time we sat down and had a little talk about boys and girls. You see, Harry, there are witches and ..."

Before Sirius could continue his impromptu lecture, he was ducking from the grits flying from Harry's spoon. Unfortunately for Sirius, Kreacher snapped his fingers and moved the entire serving bowl of grits right into his face's path.

There were at least 10 seconds of pure silence where everyone was stunned that Kreacher had just pulled his first prank ever, and it was on Sirius, his own master of all people. As for Kreacher himself, he was appalled. He just sat there stunned at what he had done. He had been so caught up in the moment, and then this idea had popped into his head and he didn't even think. Oh, he was going to be punished for sure, perhaps even freed, which was the worst punishment possible as he would slowly go insane and lose his magic if not bound to a wizard. He sat there fighting the urge to punish himself, waiting for his sentencing.

Once the shock wore off, the three wizards burst into laughter. It wasn't until Sirius had picked him up and congratulated him on his first prank that Kreacher began to relax.

Harry, who was grateful that their previous conversation was forgotten, told them he would need one of them to come outside and pocket the trunk so he could flash them all to New York.

He had never transformed with the trunk in his own pocket, and didn't really want to see what would happen before he could so some tests, hopefully without people in the trunk at the time. Remus volunteered as Sirius had to go take a shower to clean the grits off his face and hair.

Before they left the manor, Harry asked Remus to stick around a second, as he wanted to flash there first by himself. This was for several reasons: The first was that he had never flashed that far before, the farthest was when he flashed to Azkaban to pick up Sirius, and he wasn't quite sure how hard it would be. The second was because he had never been there. Of course he had seen pictures and knew where it was on the map, but without a specific person to flash to, he wasn't sure it would be enough. He was also planning on arriving high above the city, and while having a bird appear out of the clouds might go unnoticed, having a grown man hanging from the tail feather of that bird might draw some attention.

Focusing on the location of the map, and the picture in the travel brochure he had picked up, Harry performed his first transcontinental flash. Suddenly he was several hundred yards above the tallest building looking down on the island of Manhattan. Harry slowly circled down in order to pick a place to land and found what looked like the roof of an old warehouse. There were not any taller buildings in the intimidate area, and Harry could not see any cameras on the roof. He now had his destination.

It was only 30 seconds later that he left and returned with Remus and the trunk in tow. Harry and Remus decided to leave Sirius in the trunk as he took forever to get ready, and took a cab to the London NYC Hotel. The London Penthouse Suite was open that night, but booked the following two nights but they were able to convince the front desk that they had double booked it and they needed to call the other party and offer them two of the Atrium Suites at no charge. Harry felt a little bad at using magic this way, so he told the desk clerk that he would take care of the bill for those Atrium Suites as well. It didn't fully clear his conscious, but it was better than nothing.

The suite was amazing, and once they had gotten Sirius and Kreacher to come out of the trunk, they shared a few drinks from the mini-bar and went to sleep for a few hours. They had left London at 8 in the morning, so arrived at 3:00 am New York time. They figured they would sleep for a few hours and then begin to explore New York City in the morning.

The trio (Kreacher stayed at the hotel) had a wonderful day exploring New York City. They played the part of traditional tourists visiting the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, and then relaxing for the afternoon in Central Park. Sirius even had a chance to run about as Padfoot for a while, chasing squirrels and using his puppy-dog eyes in order to get some hugs and kisses from some of the women in the park. Harry and Remus could only laugh at his antics.

In the evening they got dressed up a bit and found their way into a nice night club. Both Harry and Remus were a bit shy about dancing, but Sirius was up and hitting on women almost before they entered the door. After a few drinks both Harry and Remus loosened up and started to have a good time. A few weeks earlier there had been a big argument between them about whether Harry was allowed to drink. Remus fought against the idea as technically Harry was only 11. Sirius, ever the responsible one, didn't care either way as long as Harry was safe, and Harry argued that while he was technically 11, he was at least 17 mentally and was hanging out in the body of a 22 year old. Harry finally won the argument when he promised that he wouldn't get drunk without at least one of them with him for the next year.

Overall, the night was a great success. They all danced with several good looking women, but nothing went beyond the dance floor and at about 2:00 in the morning they took a cab back to the hotel. It was never a good idea to apparate while drunk, and Harry's head was spinning so fast he couldn't even walk straight, much less transform and flash somewhere.

The next day was spent recovering from their respective hangovers and hanging out by the hotel pool. In the later afternoon they took a tour of the magical alley in New York, which was not as large as Diagon Alley. This was because the capital of the magical community, at least on the east coast, was in Boston.

In the evening they went out to a nice dinner to celebrate Harry's birthday. Sirius and Remus had gotten together and completed their journal of all pranks, spells, and charms that they had completed or learned at Hogwarts. There were sections on their prank plans and results, creating the map, becoming animagi, and also several practical charms that every wizard should know, of course 85 percent of these had to do with the bedroom. Harry was very thankful and would treasure it more for the sentimental reasons than practical, at least for a few years...

That night Harry had a visitor waiting for him when he walked into the master bedroom of his hotel. It seemed that Dobby, as helpful as ever, had come to warn him not to go to Hogwarts. Harry decided to play with him for a bit.

"Ok Dobby, I won't go to Hogwarts, but only on one condition."

"Anything Mister Harry Potter Sir, the greatest wizard alive." Dobby replied as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Don't agree until you have heard me out. Dobby, I know that you work for the Malfoys." Dobby looked shocked but Harry continued on, "I also know that they don't treat you very well and that you are a wonderful elf that deserves better." Dobby burst into tears at the fact that the great Harry Potter was being so kind to him. "Here is what I propose. Your master has a little black book with the initials T.M. Riddle on it am I correct?"

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir, he keeps it in the chamber under the drawing room floor."

"That's great Dobby! Now, as I understand it, a house elf can not directly disobey an order from his master; however, if the master had never directly made the order, the elf is free to perform actions that they feel are best is that correct? You stealing my mail and coming to warn me for example?"

Dobby took a few moments to think this through. He had never really thought about it, since most of his time he was simply trying to not get punished. However, he did see the truth to Harry Potter's statement. Slowly, he nodded.

"Wonderful, now, if you were to hear, from me, for example, that this book was very dangerous to your master and it would be your duty as a Malfoy house elf to bring it to me, adding to the fact that your master has never specifically ordered you not to take this book and bring it to me..." Harry trailed off at this point hopping that Dobby would make the connection.

"And since I heard it from a great wizard such as Harry Potter it must be true, so I really must be sure to protect my master." Dobby finished Harry's thought with a smirk as he caught on. He wouldn't technically be breaking his bond to serve the Malfoys, because as far as he knew this book might be extremely dangerous.

"Exactly Dobby, now listen carefully. That very book is very dangerous. It has the power to steal your very soul and I would hate to think what would happen to any of the Malfoys if they were not careful. Now, I happen to have a very safe place to keep that book until it can be destroyed. Would you be willing to protect your master and bring me this book for him?"

Dobby rapidly nodded his head.

"Great, you should probably do this quickly, and you probably don't want to let your master know, as he is a busy man and shouldn't be bothered." Harry winked as he said this.

"Oh yes, yes Harry Potter sir! Dobby never alerts Master when he takes out the trash, this is being very much the same as that."

Harry had to laugh, "Indeed it is Dobby, indeed it is. Oh, and you are aware that the master doesn't actually have to purposefully give you clothes in order to free you right? For example, I knew an elf once that caught a sock that his master had thrown aside and that worked to free him. I wonder how good of a catch you are..."

Dobby was again shocked that it could possibly be that simple to free himself. Master Lucius was always throwing his socks off when he went to bed, it would be very easy to catch one the next night as he was gathering the book, in order to protect the Malfoys of course.

"Dobby will return tomorrow Harry Potter Sir." With that Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry went out and told the others what had happened and they all had a good laugh at Malfoy's expense. Even Kreacher had to admit there was nothing against the House Elf Code that spoke directly against what they were doing, but that Harry had to be careful, because if Dobby were to be free, he would slowly lose his mind and his magic if he wasn't bound. This was news to Harry, and he wondered, not for the first time, if Dobby had bound himself to Harry on the sly at some point in his dream/vision. Kreacher said that it was possible as the bonding process was all on the elf and they only had to be touching the wizard.

They all went to sleep after chatting a bit more with a plan to visit MIT and Salem Witches Academy the next day. Harry was again able to avoid talking about why he was going there, but this time he had to threaten to flash Sirius into the middle of the Pacific Ocean, well away from apperating distance before he got some peace. The day after they would return to London and continue their previous study schedule.

* * *

Note: Sorry about the 2 week delay, my anniversary was last weekend, so I didn't have a chance to write anything. So far my favorite review suggested that I pair Flake with Hedwig and just leave it at that for romance. It's an interesting idea, but it really doesn't fit with my plan for the story.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

The visit to MIT took up most of the morning and Harry very much enjoyed the tour. He approached the admissions office in the body of an 18 year old as he was planning on starting as an undergrad. It didn't take long for him to remind them that they were expecting him-thanks to a mild compulsion charm-and he was on his way.

Sirius and Remus were going to stay at the admissions office to convince the head of admissions that Harry indeed had already applied and had been accepted. Harry didn't feel too bad about using magic in this way as he was planning on paying full price in order to make up for it. He had informed the councilor that he was planning on living with his guardians in the area instead of the dorms, so they skipped that part of the tour.

As they talked about the different programs that were offered, Harry decided that he would try and get degrees in Physics and Electrical Engineering along with minors in Math, Computer Science, and Biology. He also had ambitions of completing all of this in only two years. Since most of the classes were only graded on large projects and two exams, he would be able skip a lot of the actual class time and he could pick and choose which lectures to attend. He knew that with his memory and processing skills, he could take many more classes per semester than most people could. He also figured it would be no problem to acquire a time turner from the Ministry, without them knowing, of course.

After they had toured the appropriate classrooms, labs, and study areas, and had visited with several professors, they headed back to the admissions office. With a nod, the two marauders informed him that he was all set up in the system, so he informed his councilor that he would be there for classes in the fall. It didn't take long to set up his schedule for the fall and spring semesters, and no one commented about him taking about 2 and a half times as many classes as was normal thanks to another compulsion charm. Harry figured that even if it was noticed later, he would be able to talk them into letting him try, and after a semester of straight A's he was pretty confident that they would allow him to continue this way.

They were invited to stay for lunch and then to attend a physics presentation that was happening in the afternoon, but they declined, citing another appointment in the afternoon. This was actually not a lie as Harry had sent Hedwig off to the Headmaster of Salem earlier in the week and had received a welcoming response in return. He still hadn't explicitly told Sirius and Remus why they were going there, and Sirius was practically bursting with curiosity after he was told that he was wrong in his guess that Harry was going to "Check out the plumage."

Harry had just shaken his head at the bad reference to his phoenix form and informed Sirius that he wasn't really sure what age of girl to go for as he was actually 12 years old, mentally 18, and spent most of his time as a 22 year old. "I think I'll be sitting on the sidelines for the near future until I find my niche." He had told them.

They arrived at Salem Witches Academy, which despite its name was indeed a co-ed school, promptly at 1:00. The school was nothing like Hogwarts, in fact it was much closer in looks and design to MIT. It was an entire campus instead of just one building, and although it was not nearly the size of MIT, it was still quite large.

Harry had read in a brochure that instead of being charmed for muggles to see ruins, it was charmed so that the muggles would know of it as Salem Academy, an exclusive boarding school where even the richest in America were turned down.

Harry had not asked for a tour, or identified himself in his letter, he had simply told the headmaster that he knew of a young second year student that might be interested in a transfer. When they were escorted to the headmaster's office and were assured that they were in private and that everything would be confidential, Harry pulled off his hood revealing his 12 year old self.

Of course the headmaster immediately knew who he was, and was very excited about recruiting Harry Potter to his school. This actually had nothing to do with the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but was solely motivated by the fact that he knew it would piss off Albus Dumbledore. He had long thought that the old man was a bit too arrogant and they had never really gotten along. Sadly, for the headmaster at least, Harry shot that idea down as soon as he started to speak.

"From your reaction I believe that you know who I am. With me are my Godfather Sirius Black, who you might have heard was recently cleared of all crimes, and my surrogate Uncle Remus Lupin. I'm actually not coming to ask you about a transfer for myself, there are way too many people who wish me dead and we all felt that it would be best for me to disappear for a while."

Harry then went on to explain about the dangers he had faced in his first year at Hogwarts with the Troll, the cursed broom, and the Voldemort-possessed professor. He then explained about his friend Hermione Granger, who was frighteningly intelligent and loved to learn, but that he feared for her safety at Hogwarts as a muggleborn who was known to be his friend. Of course the headmaster decided to accept her, providing that she would be able to pass a few tests to ensure that she could enter the second year, and that the tuition was paid of course. He said as much to a very relieved Harry.

"That's wonderful headmaster. Don't worry about the tuition I looked into it and it seems that the muggleborn tuition at Hogwarts is twice what you charge here. Of course that is to make up for the 'pureblood' discount." Harry said with a bit of a frown at the end. The headmaster was quick to pick up on this and wanted to reassure him.

"Mister Potter, here at Salem, and indeed this is true for magical America in general, blood status is not important. We are much more integrated with muggle culture here and at least 95 percent of our student population has one or more muggle parent. At Salem our students are encouraged to continue and complete their muggle education and we offer classes and tutors to assist them in doing just that. Many of our graduates go on to muggle university where we expect them to carry on the proud reputation that Salem Academy enjoys."

Harry knew that would be the kicker for Hermione, and she wouldn't be able to resist the chance for extra learning. Now he just had to figure out how to approach her with all this. He was also starting to wonder why Dumbledore had been so quiet, he had been expecting at least a note from Fawkes for a week now knowing that the blood wards must have fallen at the Dursley's by now.

* * *

Hermione Granger was having a great summer with her parents. She had told them all about the school year, and the magic they were learning and her great friend Harry Potter. She had mentioned Ron a few times, but it was more in passing such as "Harry, Ron and I ..." Her parents, Dan and Lisa Granger could easily tell that without Harry, she and Ron would not be friends at all.

Well, Hermione didn't actually tell them everything. She left out the part about being almost killed by a troll, and the part about their defense processor being possessed by the spirit of the most dangerous Dark Wizard in over 200 years. She knew that they would want to pull her out of school had they known she had almost died twice in the past year, Hermione didn't want that to happen, so she would be keeping those stories to herself.

Their breakfast was interrupted by a tapping on their kitchen window. The Grangers had gotten used to owls delivering mail due to the letters that Hermione had sent home over the year, but they were not prepared for the large white and blue bird that flew into their kitchen and landed on the back of Hermione's chair. It was absolutely stunning. Lisa was somewhat of an hobbyist bird watcher, but she had no idea what species this beauty was.

The bird raised its talon and dropped a scroll of parchment into Hermione's lap. She quickly opened the letter, curious to see who had sent this amazing bird.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please have you parents read this letter along with you as it is addressed to them as much as it is to you. _

Hermione motioned for her parents to crowd around so they could all read at the same time.

_I would like start by introducing my friend Flake. He is an Ice Phoenix and we have become acquainted over the summer. Don't worry, Hedwig is still with me, but I prefer to keep her close for reasons that will soon become clear. Flake can take care of himself. _

_Before we get to the reason that I am writing you, let me start by saying that I hope you are having a good summer. I wasn't sure if you and your parents were going to take a vacation this summer, but if you do/did I hope that it was great._

_The reason I am writing is to tell you that I will not be returning to Hogwarts next year. In fact, I am planning on disappearing completely for a little while to where it is safe. If last year taught me anything, it was that Hogwarts is NOT the safest place for me. I mean honestly, I was almost killed at least 4 different times if you count the Troll, the cursed Broom, the forbidden forest with Voldemort, and then at the end with Voldemort again. _

_We now know that for some reason Voldemort wants me dead, and he clearly does not have issue getting into the castle. When you attach that with a Death Eater (Snape) teaching us potions, and another Death Eater (Malfoy Sr.) on the schoolboard, I think that my chances of living through another year, let alone 6 more, at Hogwarts is slim to none._

_I know you must be thinking that we are safe since Dumbledore is there, but I have honestly lost my faith in him as well. Did you know that he was the one that left me at the Dursleys, on their doorstep, with only a note, at Midnight, In NOVEMBER? I mean, even ignoring the fact that he left me with those people that verbally and sometimes physically abused me for 10 years as I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, what kind of person leaves a baby alone on a doorstep all night at the beginning of winter? Aside from that, he never pushed for my Godfather, Sirius Black, (who is now cleared of all charges by the way) to have a trial. You know he could have easily, as he is the head of the Wizengamot._

_I'll list what happened this year that leaves me with little faith in the man._

_He hired a defense professor that couldn't finish a sentence he was so scared of his own shadow, oh and he happened to have VOLDEMORT sticking out the back of his head. Honestly, you would think that a wizard with Dumbledore's supposed power would have been able to sense that._

_When the troll was in the castle he sent all of us back to our common rooms not realizing that the Slytherin Common Room is of course in the dungeon where the Troll was announced to be_

_He sent us out into the dangerous and aptly named Forbidden Forest where something evil was killing Unicorns with only Hagrid as supervision who we all know isn't the best person to assess what is dangerous._

_He decided to keep the stone at the school where he knew Voldemort would try and steal it, thus potentially exposing the entire student body to an attack._

_So, now you get an idea of why I'm not returning. Don't worry I'm not staying with the Dursleys either. I'm with my Godfather now, I have convinced him to disappear with me and train me himself. Don't worry, he gave his magical oath that he would never hurt me, and would protect me from those wishing me harm. I trust him._

_Now, all of that said, I don't think you should go back either. Hear me out on this. I really care about you and I don't think its safe at Hogwarts. I have also done some research on magical Britain and what I have found is pretty shocking. Did you know that as a muggleborn witch, you have almost no rights? Its true, there are laws in place that will keep you from ever getting a position higher than a secretary at the Ministry. I was horrified to find out that legally muggleborns don't have a leg to stand on, and when Voldemort was in power, they were killed almost nightly. I'm sorry to say that magical Britain is probably one of the most prejudiced places in the entire world right now. For example, did you know that muggleborns pay about three times a much to go to Hogwarts than Half or Purebloods do? _

_So, here is what I was thinking, I was in America last week with Sirius to celebrate my birthday, and we were able to stop in and have a chat with the headmaster of Salem Witches Academy. It seems like a great place and did you know they even encourage you to finish you muggle education as well so that you can go to University if you want to? Anyway, their tuition is less than Hogwarts, and he said that they would be happy to have you there, but you would have to take a test or two to make sure you could be in second year. (I told him it would be no problem as you are the smartest witch in our year.)_

_I'm not trying to force you into anything, but I really think you should choose to go. America does not have the same blood purity issues that Britain does so you won't be discriminated against there. Heck, if you choose to go I'm willing to pay for your international portkeys or even Flake might be willing to flash you there. (It's really fun, you should ask him to flash you across the room or something.)_

_Whatever you choose, know that you will always be my friend and I will try and stay in contact the best that I can. Oh! Um, if you are ever in danger in any way, call out "Dobby" he is a house elf friend that I made and he will be able to um, appear, wherever you are if you call him. Feel free to try it after you finish the letter, he is excited to meet you._

_Well, this letter has probably gone on long enough. Flake will stick around for a few hours in case you want to reply right away, if not he will be back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, until you tell him to stop showing up, just in case you need to send me a letter or anything. A regular owl won't be able to find me where I'm hiding._

_Your Friend Always,_

_Harry James Potter._

"Wow Hermione, that's an interesting friend you have there. He seems a bit jaded, but with the childhood he described I think anyone would be. Why don't you call this Dobby person, and then we will sit down and have a long discussion about these things." Dan said to his daughter once they had all finished the letter.

Hermione nodded and called out "Dobby." An instant later a small pop was heard, and standing beside the kitchen table was the strangest creature any of them had ever seen. Once Dan recovered from the shock of seeing this strange creature he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello Dobby, I'm.."

But he was interrupted. "Oh yes, You are the father of Mister Harry Potter's Hermy Grangy." Dobby then turned to Lisa, "And you are the mother of Mister Harry Potter's Hermy Grangy. And you are Mister Harry Potter's Hermy Grangy! Dobby is most excited to meet you as Mister Harry Potter says you are a great witch and you must be to be friends with the greatest wizard ever Mister Harry Potter!"

Dobby was clearly getting a bit excited at this point, but luckily for the Grangers, Flake flew over to Dobby's shoulder and started to trill a calming tune. This seemed to have the desired effect and Dobby visibly relaxed. "Dobby is sorry, sometimes Dobby gets excited and can not control himself."

Lisa was the first to recover this time. "Well Dobby, we have just read Harry's letter and it mentioned that you were available to help out Hermione if she was in danger. Could you explain that a little bit? And perhaps tell us about yourself? The letter mentioned that you were a...House Elf?"

"Oh, Yes, Yes, Miss Grangy! House elves serve their masters for life unless they are freed. Some masters are good, but many are very bad masters, and make the house elves be punished most painfully. Dobby's master was a very bad master, but the best Wizard ever Mister Harry Potter helped to free Dobby. Dobby is now bonded to Mister Harry Potter and is much happier!"

"Wait, Dobby, are you telling us that you are Harry's slave?" Cried Hermione. She was still processing all of the conflicting emotions from the letter, but she couldn't believe that Harry would own a slave.

"Oh no, not a slave! Dobby was a slave to his old master, but no, Mister Harry Potter calls Dobby a friend! House elves lose their minds and magic if they are not bonded to a wizard, so Mister Harry Potter allowed Dobby to bond with him, but Dobby can do what he pleases. Dobby has chosen to help Mister Harry Potter with what he needs, and in return Mister Harry Potter is giving Dobby pay to spend on whatever Dobby wishes!

"Mister Harry Potter has asked Dobby to listen for His Hermy Grangy's call so that Dobby can protect her. If Mister Harry Potter's Hermy decides to stay at Hogwarts Dobby is being hired in the castle so Dobby can keep her safe. Dobby is very honored to be tasked with such an important job and will not fail Mister Harry Potter!"

Dobby ended is little speech standing a bit taller. It was clear he would protect Hermione with his life. The Grangers were not quite sure what to think about this protective little creature, but decided that they would add him to the list of things they needed to talk about.

"Thank you Dobby. As a family we have some things to discuss, could you take Flake back to Harry and ask him to send Flake back tomorrow? I think we will need at least today to decide."

"Oh, no, Dobby is not taking Flake anywhere. Flake is a very smart phoenix and will leave if you ask, but no, Dobby would never grab Flake and just take him. That would be very rude to Flake."

Dan was a bit surprised at the respect Dobby had for this bird, but he supposed that this was no ordinary bird."Very well Dobby." He nodded and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

Dan turned to Flake, "Flake, I get the impression that you can understand me." Flake looked Dan in the eye, cocked his head to the side, and then nodded twice. "Ok... We have several things that we need to discuss as a family, would you be willing to return tomorrow morning at about this time and we should have our answer." In response, Flake flew over to Hermione, rubbed his head against her cheek as a sign of affection, and then flashed away in a puff of snow.

"Well," Lisa said to Hermione, "You sure made an interesting friend this year, I get the feeling that Harry is not exactly normal is he?"

This broke the ice for what would turn into a family discussion that would last well into the evening. They dealt with Hermione's conflicting emotions, which ranged from anger at Harry for leaving Hogwarts, fear at what her life might be like without him there, wonder and excitement about Salem, and the disappointment she was feeling in the British Magical Community.

Dan and Lisa explained that they only wanted the best for her, but that her safety and emotional well-being were also very important. Once Hermione confirmed that everything Harry said in the letter was indeed true, they were furious at Professor McGonagall as she had not mentioned anything about the laws and engrained prejudice against Muggleborns. In fact she had painted the Magical World as a place of wonder and opportunity. One thing was for certain, even with the idea that Dobby would be there, Hogwarts was not an option.

Hermione was very adamant that she did want to continue her magical education. As she had told them. "Magic isn't something that I do. Its now a part of who I am. I can't just ignore it now that I know its there." This was a convincing argument for Dan and Lisa. In the end, the decision wasn't whether Hermione would go to Salem, it was whether Dan and Lisa would move to the States along with her as support and as a new adventure.

In the end they did indeed decide to sell their practice and make the move. They were well enough off that they could afford to make the move and not work for the year or two it would take to get certified to practice in America.

When Flake returned in the morning he was given a long note from the thee of them explaining their decision. Flake flashed away and returned with contact information for Salem Witches Academy, several books about the American magical community, the Salem version of Hogwarts, a History, a withdrawal form from Hogwarts, and a small note from Harry that read:

_Hermione,_

_I'm very relieved to hear you choose Salem. Hopefully these books and materials will be useful. I would suggest that you might want to wait to send in the Hogwarts notice until you are safely in America, I wouldn't put it past our esteemed Headmaster to come in response to it, read your minds for information about me, and then remove all of your memories. On that note, you might want to leave as soon as you can, once he realizes that I have disappeared, he will probably check your house. Dobby is pretty powerful, but I don't think he could take on Dumbledore. If there is anything I can do to help your move just call for Dobby and he will be happy to take any notes to me. I'll have to tell you the story of how I met him, but perhaps a different time. Oh, by the way, I might have accidentally removed the ministry's ability to track your underage magic. *Wink* *Wink* That might help in your moving. You probably know this, but the shrinking charm is 'Reducio' 10 Galleons says you can't get your entire house packed into one box! _

_-Harry_

Dan laughed as Hermione read the note allowed. "I think I like this kid. But the part about Dumbledore, is he serious? Could he actually wipe our memories?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes dad, I think he could, I'm not quite convinced that he would, but Harry seems to think so."

"Well that settles it, I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Hermione, do you think Dobby would be willing to help you pack?"

Hermione didn't know, so she called Dobby, who happily agreed to help pack and told them he could have everything packed up in a few hours.

"Great. Lisa, I will call our lawyer and tell him to get the process started for selling the practice and the house. We can complete everything else from America. Lisa, could you call the airline and try and get us tickets for Boston tomorrow? I want to stay in a hotel tonight, I simply don't feel safe in this house knowing that this Albus Dumbledore knows where it is and might come after us. Once we are safely in America we can take care of withdrawing you from Hogwarts and visiting this Salem Academy."

Just as Dan suggested, the Grangers were out of the house that afternoon, and were on a flight to Boston the next day. It was a good thing, too, because a very frustrated Albus Dumbledore was knocking on their door two days later.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had just returned from a month long European tour of Magical Communities, as was required every 10 years as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. When he entered his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he didn't notice the large stack of Daily Prophets on his desk, nor did he notice that Fawks had just had a burning day. Instead, he noticed that one very specific instrument that sat on his shelves was no longer spinning. Now, this particular instrument was tied to the Blood Wards at Number 4 Private Drive, the speed at which it spun was directly related to the strength of the blood wards. The fact that it was no longer spinning could only mean one thing.

The wards at Number 4 Private Drive had fallen.

With a speed that no 150 year old man should posses, Albus Dumbledore created a portkey from a Lemon Drop and vanished only to reappear on the street in front of Number 4 Private Drive. What he saw shocked him. The entire lawn was surrounded in muggle police ribbon and there was a sign announcing a public auction for the house to be taking place at the end of August.

"Oh Harry, what happened?" the old man whispered to himself. He quickly walked the few streets over to Arabella Fig's house and knocked on her door.

When Arabella opened the door Albus did not receive the greeting that he was expecting. "What do you want Albus?" Abrabella asked in a cold tone.

"I have come to ask about what happened at Number 4. Where are the Dursleys and where is Harry? It is very important that we get them all back there as soon as possible."

"You have some nerve Albus! You want to know what happened? Well I'll tell you! Harry ran away, he did. I guess his uncle was shouting and mentioned something about a cupboard under the stairs. Well one of the neighbors heard him and called the police. There was a large investigation and do you want to know what they found in the cupboard Albus?

"They found Harry's dried blood as well as writings in crayon saying things like 'Why am I a Fweak?', 'I'm soo hungwy', and 'Please God come take me to be with my parents'. That poor child was beaten, starved, and neglected and both of the Dursleys were arrested, they were. Good riddance I say. I tried to tell you Albus, there was something wrong over the years. I didn't know it was this bad, but I tried to tell you!"

Albus was stunned, he knew that the Dursleys didn't like magic and that Harry would have a hard time growing up, but he never imagined it would be this bad. It was a shame, but no matter, he had to get them back in that house together and rebuild the blood wards. It was the only way to keep Harry safe until it was time for him to face Voldemort.

"Abrabella, it is very important that we get them all back in the house together, it is the only way to keep Harry safe. I need to know where they are being kept so I can reverse the damage that has already been caused, as it is it is going to take me most of the week to obliviate all of the muggles that know about this and set things right."

Abrabella couldn't believe was she was hearing. Was Albus really that stupid? She did the only proper thing she could think of. She slapped the headmaster with all of the force she could muster. "You stupid, stubborn, senile old man. If you think for a second I'm going to help you put Harry back in with those horrible people you are sorely mistaken. It is too late anyway. It seems that Vernon got so riled up yelling at the police as he was arrested that he had a heart attack and was dead by the time the got to the station. Petunia was not received very well by her cell mates once word got around why she was in there. It turns out that several of the women who shared her cell took issue with child abuse and decided to express that to her. She was found the next morning and all of her cell mates are sticking to the story that she slipped and fell. I believe that the boy was placed in an orphanage, I'm not sure which one. Now, get out of mu house and I never want to see your face again!"

Albus was not used to anyone speaking to him this way and did not like it very much at all. After rooting around in her head to confirm her story as well as to get any more information about Harry's location he apologized and then obliviated her of his visit. It wouldn't do, after all, for her to go off sprouting this information to the Prophet.

Albus then Apparated to the Burrow as he felt that would be the most likely place for Harry to be. Unfortunately Harry was not there, and Albus was tricked by Molly Wealsey into having Tea before he could escape. Luckily he did not tell them about Harry, as that would have held him up even longer. When asked, Ron mentioned that he hadn't been in contact with either of his friends and was more upset about the fact that Scabbers had died soon after returning home. Albus could tell that the boy's entire focus was on the dead rat, and that he hadn't even thought twice about his supposed best friend the whole summer.

Once Albus returned to his office, he decided that he needed time to think about his next course of action all the while cursing himself for not placing a tracking charm on the boy. He decided that while he was thinking, he would catch up on the wizarding news.

Albus was shocked at what he read. Now, he had been away from the Wizengamot for a month, but not much usually happened in the summer. It was from this stack of papers that Albus learned the following:

- Sirius Black was released after Peter Pettigrew was found and confessed to all of his crimes.

- Pettigrew was found guilty in trial and was given the Dementors kiss.

- Barty Crouch Sr. was arrested for breaking his son out of Azkaban and holding him under the Imperious at his home. Jr had been given the kiss and Sr was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Albus was glad to see that the news about Harry's situation had not been released, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Harry needed to be found and under his control right away. It was for Harry's own safety after all.

Albus had a plan of action after seeing Fawks was not available to help him. Tomorrow he would visit that muggleborn witch Granger, and if that didn't work out he would wait a few days and have Fawks flash him directly to Harry. After all, nothing could hide from a phoenix no matter where he was. Satisfied, Albus started to draft a letter to Sirius Black, he would be useful in keeping Harry in line. Albus never considered that Sirius might be more loyal to Harry than to himself. He was, after all, Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light.

* * *

Note: Well once again we have a 2 week delay. This time it was due to being out of town on the 4th. Again, I'm going to continue to aim for a weekly update (on the weekends) but I won't be able to hit that every time. I can promise that we will get the first Harry / Dumbledore confrontation next chapter. Also we might be getting our hands on another Horcrux if we play our cards right. :P


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Harry, Sirius and Remus had spent a few days in London tying up some lose ends. Harry and Sirius kept their accounts open with the Goblins, but cleaned them out for the most part with an explanation that they were going to be out of the country for a few years and needed easy access to their funds. While they were there, Harry arranged for his curse-breaking training to begin in just under two years time. It would start the summer after he was planning on graduating from MIT. He was also able to spend several hours in the Gringotts library where he found he was able to pick up on a new language very quickly.

He started by reading through and memorizing an English/Gobbledegook dictionary that was traditionally used to teach English to young Goblin children. Thanks to his memory, all it took was one through reading and he knew the translations for the entire Goblin language, at least what was in the book. Once he did that, it was quite simple to read through several of the simpler Goblin story books in order to pick up the grammatical rules of the language. Ragnok was happy enough to sit with him for an hour so he could get the pronunciation down. All in all, it had only taken Harry about 4 hours and while he wasn't fluent, he could easily read, write, and converse without embarrassing himself. Harry quickly decided that he would use this technique to learn as many languages as he could.

After London, the trio went back to Boston and rented a 3 bedroom apartment that would serve as their home for the next two years. Remus decided that he was going to pursue his Charms Mastery, and Sirius, being the old dog that he is, announced that he was going to pursue his FBI Mastery. When Remus and Harry gave him a blank look, he explained to them the T-shirt that he saw someone wearing that said FBI – Female Body Inspector. The other two didn't even give his joke a pity laugh.

One morning, a few days after they had settled into their new place, the trio were eating breakfast at what was called a 'greasy spoon diner.' Sirius wondered out loud if that meant the spoons were rubbed in Snape's hair. He received an elbow in the gut from Harry for his effort.

"That's gross Sirius. Next time try not to make me want to puke before breakfast eh?" Remus could only shake his head as Sirius fought to catch his breath.

They had just sat down when Harry spotted him out of the window. Walking down the street was Albus Dumbledore. Paying no attention to the stares that he was getting by walking down the middle of the street with bright purple wizards robes and a matching pointed hat.

"Ok, guys, he found me. Stick to the plan and I'll see you soon." Remus and Sirius nodded and went straight to the bathroom where they apperated directly back to the apartment to make a phone call. They knew that this confrontation was coming and has devised a plan as soon as Sirius had received the letter from Dumbledore.

When the Headmaster walked in, Harry put a big smile on his face. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. Join me for a bit of breakfast?"

Albus wasn't quite sure what to say. He had just finished lunch before coming , but he figured that with Harry on his own the 12 year old might have had a lie in. Of course Albus had no idea that Fawkes had just taken him across 5 timezones and that he was currently in Boston instead of some unfamiliar part of London. He put on his grandfather smile and sat down. "Hello Harry, I believe that we have much to talk about."

"I'm guessing we do professor. But lets order first, and then you can tell me all about the Lord of the Rings convention you are attending." Harry covered for his outfit as the waitress was clearly staring at the old man. "I'll have the four egg western omelet with a side of toast please."

"Sure hun, and for you sir?" the waitress turned to Albus.

"Nothing for me please." His eyes twinkling.

Once she had left Albus turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Lord of the Rings?"

Harry shrugged, "Its a muggle fantasy book, she was staring at your outfit and it was the first thing I thought of."

"I see. Well Harry, I must say that I was quite disappointed to learn that you were not at your relatives."

"Oh, yes, them. I have a good reason for that.." Harry refused to look the Headmaster in the eye so he started to play with his fork, "After we got back from the station my Uncle started hitting and kicking me. He was yelling about beating the freak out of me. I tried to curl up into a ball and protect my head, but then he went and got a bat. With the way he was swinging it I knew that he was going to kill me, so after a few dodges, I ran out of the house. I knew that you wanted me to stay there, but I also figured that you wanted me alive. I wouldn't use magic on them because that would be wrong, so I ran. I've been getting by ever since. I even have a job washing dishes that pays for my food and a bed at a hostel."

The story was complete crap, but while Harry was telling it, he was focusing in his mind that the story was true and even allowed the 'memory' of the events to project. He knew that even without eye contact the headmaster would be able to pick up his surface thoughts. Harry could have shut him out completely with occlumency, but felt that would be giving to much away at this point.

Albus needed to do damage control. He was at first going to play the guilt trip on Harry for running away, but now regretted his first statement. He was wrong about Harry getting too independent, and he wasn't worried about Harry going dark at this point after seeing that he refused to attack his Uncle even though his life was threatened. In fact, Albus couldn't actually see anything wrong with the actions that Harry had taken.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Harry. I never would have thought that your Uncle would react that way to you coming back from Hogwarts." Harry fought to not roll his eyes. "You should know however both your Aunt and Uncle were arrested. It turns out that a neighbor called the police when you ran away, and once they investigated the home they were arrested. You will not have to go back to them again." Albus decided not to tell the boy that they had been killed as well. He would use that later to guilt the boy if need be.

"I'm afraid however that you aren't safe out on your own. You need protection and only I can give that to you now that your former living situation is no longer available. You will be coming back to live at Hogwarts during the summers until you are an adult. This is a great honor Harry and trust that you will behave responsibly once we are there."

Harry put on his best excited face. "Oh that would be wonderful headmaster! Could I finish my breakfast before we go?"

Albus couldn't help but smile and nod. The boy clearly still trusted him, which was all part of his plan.

After he finished, Harry went up to the counter and paid, not wanting Albus to realize he was paying with American money. The left the diner and walked a block before turning into an alley and Fawkes flew down to greet them.

Fawkes looked at Harry then then did a double-take. After a second of staring into his eyes, Harry heard a voice in his head. "Hello young hatchling! I see that you do not need Albus' protection after-all do you?"

Harry quickly realized that Fawkes was talking to him and replied in his head. "No, I really don't. I have actually had quite the summer, and I'll only be at the castle for a day or so, there are some things I need to do. Um Fawkes, I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'll just say it. I don't think that Dumbledore is actually evil, but I don't agree with his plans for me. I'm going to have to do some things to ensure my saftey, and that means going against him, I'm hoping that you won't try and stop me. Also, it would be nice if you wouldn't help him find me in the future, I know its the only way he was able to find me this time."

Fawkes bobbed his head. "Yes youngling, I only helped him this time as I was concerned for your safety as well. I believe that Albus does think he is doing the right thing, but I'm afraid he does have a blind spot when it comes to you. I will not interfere as long as you do not attempt to kill him."

"Sounds fair, I won't kill him, for now at least, I will defend myself if my life is threatened however." Fawkes nodded again and the conversation was over. The entire conversation took less than 30 seconds and Albus didn't seem suspicious.

"I would seem that Fawkes here likes you Harry. Now grab hold and Fawkes will take us back to the castle." Harry did as instructed and grabbed his elbow.

They arrived in the castle in a swirl of fire. "Now Harry, why don't you go get settled in your dormitory from last year and I will see you for supper in a few hours." Albus said with a smile, he would have to make a call to Severus and get him back into the castle asap. Harry would need someone to keep him humble and Severus seemed to fill that role quite well.

Harry was informed that there were no passwords in the summer by the Fat Lady and was let right in. With a quick scan he found no less than 6 listening charms in the common room, and another three in his bedroom. He didn't want to disable them as doing so would arouse suspicion so he went into the bathroom in order to call Sirius and Remus by way of his two-way mirror. Luckily the bathroom did not have any listening charms.

"Padfoot." Harry spoke into the mirror, and Sirius' face appeared.

"Hey there cub! How did everything go on your end?" Sirius asked him.

"Just about perfect! The Old Man completely believed my story, you could see the pride in his eyes when I told him that I didn't use any magic on the Drusleys. Funny thing is, that was the only part of the story that was true. Oh! I also had a quick chat with Fawkes, we have come to an understanding. He isn't going to interfere with our plans or help Albus find me again, and I'm not allowed to kill him. How about on your end?"

Sirius gave a big grin that he always had when performing a prank. "Everything is going according to plan. My solicitor filed the papers as soon as we called him. By this time tomorrow the papers will be stamped and sealed by the goblins and you will be a legal adult in the eyes of the ministry."

"Good, that should give me some legal ground to stand on." He paused, "I almost feel bad for the Old Man. He is far to confident which makes this whole thing so easy."

"Your right, he is cub, but remember, he doesn't know that you are on to him. He is expecting an excitable, trusting 12 year old boy. I'm pretty sure that after tonight we are not going to have that advantage again. Are you sure you want to go through with the rest of the plan? You could easily relax for the next two days and then flash home."

"No Padfoot, I need to do this. I won't have another chance like this with his guard down after I disappear. And frankly I just can't risk him taking me on in a fight at this point. I'm getting better, but he has over a century of experience."

"Ok cub, just be careful ok?" Harry gave him a sly grin,

"I'm always careful."

* * *

Late that night a dark imposing feature arrived back at Hogwarts. He was NOT happy about having to return to the castle 3 weeks early for the sole purpose of antagonizing that brat. Not that he didn't enjoy his role, in fact he got quite a perverse pleasure in tearing down the spawn of Potter, no, Severus Snape simply was in a bad mood because he was generally a grumpy guy, in fact, he probably would have been just as annoyed if the Headmaster hadn't called him back early.

When he got into his private office he noticed that something was wrong. No, his wards protecting his private stock of potions had not gone off, nor were his long term brews out of order or modified in any way, what was wrong was, despite the wards, every single bottled potion, several years worth of brewing, some very expensive, and others just as illegal were gone.

Severus checked the wards, again, but no human, man, woman, or child, magical or non-magical and been in this room since he left. Well at least he had something to blame on the Potter brat first thing in the morning, not that Severus believed he was capable of doing it, Potter was just a good outlet to vent his anger on.

Meanwhile, back in Boston two house elves gave each other another high five as they sorted through the newly acquired bottles.

The next morning at breakfast featured Snape billowing into the great hall and as soon as he saw Harry sitting by himself at the Gryffindor table he started shouting, "Potter, I will have you expelled for this! Your wand will be snapped and you will be luck if they only send you to Azkaban."

Harry internally rolled his eyes, Snape could be such the drama queen. On the outside he cowered in fear and gave a 'please help me' look to Professor Dumbledore, just like the Headmaster would want him to.

"Now now Severus, what heinous act has Harry committed now?"

"Headmaster, he stole every single one of my potions from my personal stock. I demand that he be expelled at once and turned over to the DMLE for processing."

The Headmaster did not expect this, he also did not think that Harry was capable of stealing from Severus, but if someone had indeed taken his entire stock Severus would be set back years of work, as well as many thousands of Galleons. "Now I'm sure Harry here did not steal your potions. Did you Harry?"

"No sir, I was in the dorm all evening except for when we had dinner." Harry replied in a small voice. Internally he was roaring with laughter at this obvious good cop bad cop charade that the two were trying to pull.

"See, Severus, Harry did not take your potions. Now, I would however like to take a look at your office to see if I might shed some light on who might have." The two of them left the Great Hall together and were not seen for the rest of the day. Harry for his part spent the morning flying (on a school broom) and then spent the afternoon hanging out by the lake entertaining the giant squid.

Harry got the word that the papers had gone through from Sirius after dinner so he made his plans to leave. At 3 in the morning Harry penned a quick note to Dumbledore saying that someone in dark clothing had broken into his dorm room and threatened him. He no longer felt safe in the castle if someone could come in like that on his second night there, so he was running away. He explained that he would be giving up on the magical community which seemed so dangerous and would be living and hiding as a muggle for a while.

Harry then aged himself to James Evens and transfigured his clothing black. He put on a black hood that covered his face and transformed into Flake. He flashed into Dumbledore's sleeping quarters and noticed that the Old Man slept with his wand next to the bed. Without making a sound he took the wand and placed it on the Headmaster's open palm.

Once that was done he cast an silent _Expelliarmus_ and followed it up by a _Petrificus Totalus_. "Wake up Old Man." Harry said in his deepest voice.

Albus jerked awake, well he couldn't actually jerk due to the body bind, but he was very much awake. "Know this Albus Dumbledore. No where is safe, I can steal your pet Death Eater's potions, I can attack your golden boy, and now I have your wand, I believe that you call it the death stick? Well, I trust it will serve me better than it has served you. I will not kill you, but trust me when I say I have defeated you. Live in fear old man, for a change is coming, one that you will not be able to stop. _Stupefy._"

When Albus woke up several hours later his first thought was on his wand, he hadn't used is old Ironwood Unicorn hair wand in over 70 years and he honestly wasn't sure where it was. The loss of the master wand was a large blow to him. Then as he processed with the mystery thief had said to him he jumped up. "Harry!"

With speed that many younger wizards would envy, Albus Dumbledore sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Gryffindor dorms. It was too late, Harry was gone. When he read the note he first gave thanks that Harry was still alive, and then cursed the boy for implying that he wasn't safe in the castle.

Unfortunately for some unknown reason Fawkes refused to take him to the boy again, and all tracking and locating spells turned up with no results. Albus was also not able to make any headway on his mysterious attacker. He would have figured it was another Voldemort possessed man, but he seemed to speak about Death Eaters with disgust, and was fairly certain that Voldemort would not have left Harry alive.

Albus was sad to see that Harry did not return on September 1st. It was the talk of the castle, but after an announcement that Harry was away for some special training and that his return was not yet scheduled, the talk died down somewhat. Once Ron got over his jealousy about the special training, he made friends with Dean and Seamus and the three of them became Gryffindor's new 2nd year trio. Unfortunately without the help of Hermione, Ron's grades slipped to dangerously low levels, and he was often brought up in staff meetings along with the names Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione's absence was brushed aside simply as another muggleborn dropout which happened once every few years. Their letter stated that they had moved to the United States, and Albus had no reason to doubt them as the house was empty long before Harry ran away the second time, so he clearly wasn't with them.

No one in magical Britain would hear from or see Harry James Potter for another two years.

* * *

"Wait, wait you actually said, that? Harry I think that was the most cliché thing I have ever heard." Sirius said as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

Remus was chuckling as well, "He has a point cub, that was pretty bad."

"Whatever, I'm just not cut out for this evil villain crap, I'll let you two write the speech next time." Harry curtly replied, but he was laughing as well, the whole plan had gone off without a hitch. He now had the elder wand, and hopefully Dumbledore was spending his time chasing after some made up dark wizard. With Fawkes refusing to help the Old Man in finding him, he was hoping to have a few years of peace.

The fall term started soon after, and Harry found that even with his new memory and speed reading, he did have to acquire a time turner in order to have enough time to ace all of his classes and continue with his magical studies. He did write Hermione every week and let Hedwig deliver the letters. There wasn't a very good chance that anyone would recognize her in Boston.

* * *

AN: Well a bit of a shorter chapter, but this is where it made sense to end it. Next chapter will cover the next two years, and we might even see Harry get his first kiss. (Well first outside of his dream/vision anyway)

Also, some reviewers have been kind enough to catch my mistakes in naming things. Thank you to them and I try and get them fixed when I have time.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

July 30th 1994 11:00pm.

Harry sat or perched rather atop the Great Pyramid of Giza, which had become his habit late in the evenings since he arrived in Egypt in early June. Last year, Harry had restarted his tradition of staying awake alone until the clock struck midnight on his birthday. Of course, he was too drunk on his 12th birthday to notice the clock hit midnight when he was dancing in NYC. He no longer did this due to loneliness like he had at the Dursleys, instead he used this time to reflect on the past and what his goals and dreams were for the years ahead. Sirius gave him some light teasing about it, but Remus seemed to understand.

Harry's reflection centered on the past two years for the most part. His life had changed dramatically since his dream vision, and if he thought he was busy that first summer after Hogwarts, it was nothing compared to what the past two years had been for him.

_Flashback to September of 1992 _

Harry's first several weeks at MIT had gone well. Since he was taking several overlapping classes he had made a quick flash to the Department of Mysteries in London and 'borrowed' a time turner. He also swapped out the prophesy with an empty globe. He was hoping that the prophesy wouldn't ever actually be important, but he figured that it was better safe than sorry. He arrived back in Boston about 5 minutes before he left.

Harry ended up making liberal use of the time turner over the course of the next two years. He found that even though he had completed and understood the reading for each of his classes, there were things covered in the lectures that were not covered in the reading. Due to that fact, Harry decided to attend every class, but he was able to use his class time to both listen to the current lecture and work on his homework for other classes on his laptop. Because of his ability to multitask, it was quite rare for him to actually do any homework outside of class.

While he wasn't bothered down with having to work on his homework outside of class, he was consumed by other projects. He was studying masters level material in Charms, Transfiguration, and Combat Magic. Combat Magic was his own name for DADA as he felt it was a much more honest representation of what the branch of magic was all about. He wasn't actually planning on sitting for any of these mastery's as pieces of paper didn't mean anything to him, he just wanted to learn.

Besides his fairly standard topics of study he was spending quite a bit of time on what he called his "special projects." These projects mostly had to do with combining the science he was learning in class with his own theories of magic. He was pretty sure that magic wasn't actually magic at all, but rather it was another form of energy that the muggles hadn't encountered or figured out yet. Harry was pretty sure that with enough understanding of science, a muggle could invent technology that would be capable of channeling magical energy and achieve the same results as any spell.

Harry had two main long term projects that fit into his 'Special projects' category. The first was the creation of a magical satellite of sorts. He had gotten the idea from when Remus and Sirius explained how the Marauders map worked. It turned out that a spell had to be cast on the map and then a corresponding spell had to be cast within line of site to the area that you wanted to track. After some discussion, and trial and error, they found that if the spell was cast outside of a building, the map would show who was in the building, just not specifically where they were in it. Harry decided that it would be nice to have a map of the entire world, or at least of the US and Europe. It would take him to long to fly about in a crisscross pattern over that large of an area, so he came up with his idea of magical satellites.

These satellites would not be in orbit as the muggle ones were, instead they would be modified brooms. They would fly disillusioned at about 500 meters in the air, and cast the spell down on the ground in a 20 km radius. Modifying the brooms to fly on a preset path had been easy, as well as adding the disillusionment charm. It had however, taken Harry several months of research before he figured out how to store the scanning spell on the tip of the broom. This was because the scanning spell took a bit more power to cast, and the broom itself did not contain enough magic to cast the spell for very long.

In the end, Harry had to invent a magical battery of sorts. The batteries were similar to wands as each had a feather from Flake as a core, but instead of functioning as a focus to assist a person in casting spells, the batteries could store pure magical energy and then focus it out casting a preset singular spell. They weren't very versatile, but they would work for what Harry needed them to do.

It was March of his first year when Harry sent out 20 brooms, 10 to cover the United States and 10 to cover Europe. The brooms would fly in preset formations, and it would only take them a few weeks to cover the entirety of their assignments. After they were done, they would return for a battery recharge before heading back out to cover the rest of the continents. The entire process would take several months, but in the end Harry would be able to find anyone on the planet, at least down to the city, if not the specific building.

The new map was actually a magical atlas that could zoom out to show the entire globe, but could zoom in to detailed maps of the streets in any city in the world. The map did include search and filter features so that the user wasn't overwhelmed with billions of tiny dots and names.

Harry's second project was a computer program. His end goal was to write a program that would be able to analyze Arithmancy equations and formulas. The program would analyze the different parts of spells and cross reference them against other spells in order to break down spell creation into smaller blocks. This had never been done before due to the sheer number of complex calculations that needed to happen. It would take a single master spellcrafter several hundred years too even make an attempt. Lucky for Harry, computers were very good at doing a lot of complex calculations quickly.

It had taken Harry a while, but he was eventually able to create the program and test it with some very simple and similar spells. His first attempt was a resounding success. He had loaded up the program with the formulas for all of the spells that had to do with manipulating where an object was. This included spells such as _accio, wingardium leviosa, _locomotor, the banishing charm, as well as a few others. Since the spells were so similar and there were so few included, the program was able to finish processing in only a few minutes.

The output was everything that Harry had hopped for. It listed out the basic building blocks of each spell, as well as several suggestions of what different spells could be achieved by combining those blocks in different ways or orders.

In his pursuit of making this program Harry had discovered that the incantation and wand movements were simply one way to access a spell, and that once he fully understood how each spell worked and became comfortable with accessing it, he could access or cast the spell without either his wand or words. Ever since that discovery Harry almost never used his wand. It would only take him a few attempts to master a new spell, all the while focusing on how his magic felt when he was accessing it. Once he was able to get a hold of that feeling, he would easily re-create it without his wand or any words. This frustrated Sirius and Remus to no end as even though the theory was explained to them, they couldn't seem to fully get the feel of the magic.

As he analyzed the results Harry got a huge grin on his face. He hadn't actually expected to create a new useful spell after this first test run, but he had learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth. By combining elements of all the different spells, Harry was able to discover a new spell that was practically full on telekinesis. Now, it wasn't that practical of a spell for the regular wizard due to the extremely complex wand motions and long incantation, but for Harry it would be perfect. He was able to master the spell in 5 minutes and only 10 minutes later his wand was away and he had all sorts of objects flying about. Remus and Sirius had random objects smack into the backs of their legs, arms, and even heads for the next month as Harry played around with his new skill.

With the simple test complete Harry bought several powerful servers that he networked together in order to start parsing and processing every spell that he knew. It was lucky that Dobby and Kreacher were fast typists as they were able to enter the data for him in a few short hours. The program would end up running for several months, but Harry was confident that it would be worth it in the end. He had a very specific spell that he was hoping to discover.

It was Halloween afternoon when Sirius and Remus heard a loud "DAMNIT! BLOODY SHIT HELL! " coming from Harry's office. Now, Harry wasn't one to cuss much, so Sirius and Remus gave one glance at each other and sprinted to the room. When they got there they found Harry, with his head down on the desk, sobbing.

"Hey pup, come here." Sirius said, realizing this was not a time to joke and that his Godson needed him. He gathered him up into a hug and just let Harry cry.

"It didn't work Padfoot. I hurt so much and just wanted him to hurt like I do, but it didn't work." Harry whispered through tears on Sirius shoulder.

Remus was slowly rubbed Harry's back. "We miss them too pup. James and Lilly were some of the best friends a dirty old werewolf could ever hope for. I am so sorry that you never got to know them." Harry just nodded and continued to cry. "So, care to explain what didn't work?"

Harry just shrugged and pointed at the piece of parchment on the desk. Remus recognized it as one of Harry's now famous contracts, well famous between the three of them, as they hadn't told anyone else, and weren't planning to. Remus picked it up and read out loud.

_I Tom Marvolo Riddle do swear_

_that I have never cast the killing curse._

_Else may I feel pain equal to that of the cruciatus for the next half an hour._

_So mote it be._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

"It didn't work. I tried everything, I used his stupid made-up name, I tried different punishments, but the paper never glowed."

I was Sirius who broke the silence. "Ok, so, lets do some testing, I know that you were planning on using a contract to end him once we can get rid of Tom Jr there on your forehead, Sirius motioned to Harry's scar. So lets see what the limits are on this thing."

They spent the next hour trying different combinations and came up with some conclusions. The contract only worked on magicals. They tried several benign contracts against some muggles they knew and the contract never glowed. The contracts only worked on humans. Kreacher and Dobby were not going to be twice as attractive to female elves after-all. Lastly, the contracts did not work on Voldemort. They figured that this was either due to him not being corporal at the moment, or that he might not be fully considered human. They did not believe that Riddle had figured out this little quirk of the contracts as he probably would have used it to wipe out muggleborns with a simple stack of papers.

Once that was figured out, Harry had calmed down, but he still didn't feel like going out as they had planned. Instead they spend the evening with Sirius and Remus telling stories of their time with James and Lilly. It was just after midnight when Sirius's head shot up.

"You know, even though we can't make old Voldy suffer, I do believe that we know of some Death Eaters that could use a bit of remorse."

"Sirius you are brilliant!" Harry exclaimed and then ran back into his office. When Remus and Sirius caught up with him he was already writing. The parchment he was writing on glowed blue, followed by red and then burst into flames.

"What did that one say Harry?"

Harry just looked up and projected an image of the letter for Sirius and Remus to read. Remus just shook his head at Harry's casual use of magic that he had never heard of. Sirius on the other hand read the letter right away.

_I Bellatrix Lestrange do swear_

_on my magic_

_that I was never a willing follower of Lord Voldemort_

_So mote it be._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

"Oh Harry! You squibbed her!" Sirius busted out laughing. Oh, man, that is way better than a _crucio_. Please tell me we are going to do this to the rest of them.

Harry thought about it for a while and nodded his head. "Yes Sirius, we are. But lets space it out a bit, its November 1st today, lets make this a tradition, on the first of the month we squib a Death Eater, if we have any names left by the time I graduate we can squib the rest as a graduation gift to me." Harry said with a smile.

"Sounds fun pup." And so the tradition continued, at the beginning of every month the five of them would decide on which Death Eater to squib with a vote.

This had the unexpected consequence of Sirius coming to be in charge of a certain Gringotts vault that contained a certain cup of interest. It turned out that the Lestranges had put a stipulation on the family vaults that non magicals were no longer considered members of the family. Once they ended up squibbing the three remaining Lestranges, the vaults defaulted to Lord Black as per the marriage contract that had been signed many years before. Sirius did not know of this when he claimed his title of Lord Black in August, but they were quite pleased to receive the notice from Gringotts informing him of his new vaults. The trio made a quick trip to London to pick up the cup and place it with the other Horcruxes.

Harry had also kept in contact with Hermione quite regularly. At first it started with weekly letters back and forth, mostly full of Hermione telling him all about what she was learning at Salem, and Harry telling her a slightly filtered version of his summer and what he was up to. She knew that he was in muggle school and was continuing his magical learning home-schooled. She figured that Remus and Sirius were teaching him, which was true, kind of, well, they were there at least.

It continued like this until their first Christmas break in the States. Harry, Sirius, and Remus showed up on Boxing day at the Granger household and surprised them all with more Christmas gifts. They ended up staying well into the evening and only were allowed to leave after Harry made a promise to come back the next day so Hermione and he could catch up further in person.

The next day Harry took Hermione out to explore Boston. It was on this trip that he let her in a bit more on some of his secrets.

"Hermione, um, well you know how I've been pretty quiet on specifics as far as what exactly I've been up to right?" A nervous Harry started in.

"Yes, you said it wasn't safe, although I don't know exactly why. We haven't heard a peep from anyone from Hogwarts since we left England. You know, I really think they hardly noticed what with you disappearing and all. I mean you said that they wouldn't think that you were with me because you saw the Headmaster after we left, so I guess I don't see the danger." She had been waiting for a chance to bring this up.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit paranoid, but the truth is Hermione, if you knew everything that I did, you would be as well. However, I have decided to let you in a bit, I can't tell you everything right away, but this first one is a big one, and I think you will like it." They were walking by an alley and there weren't many people around so Harry decided to chance it. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." And he took off into the ally leaving a confused Hermione standing at the entrance.

A 22 year old James Evens walked back out of the alley only seconds later. "Oh my God! Harry? How is this possible?"

"Magic" was his cheeky reply.

"Prat." she swatted his arm. "But really, did you just take an aging potion?"

"No, actually I found out I could do this right before the end of the school year, after the incident with the stone. I can change my body to any age I want. And I really take on that age. I never realized how many aches and pains old people have to put up with." He said with a smile. "So yeah, this is how I have spent most of my time. Hermione, I would like you to meet James Evens, currently a first year student at MIT. I won't tell you how, but lets just say that ever since last spring, I've had something of increase in my intellect, and well, I have decided to learn as much as I can about magic, but also science as well, I figured that MIT was a good place to start."

Hermione was having a hard time coming to grips with this. Here was her friend Harry, who, not even 10 months ago had to be almost tricked into doing homework, but was now skipping 7 years of schooling and going to college! Not just any college either, he was going to bloody MIT. She did the only proper thing to do when overloaded with such information. She fainted.

When she woke up she was back at her parents. Harry was sitting on the chair across from the couch she was lying down on, back in his 12 year old body, and looking quite pleased with himself but also a bit nervous. "Hey there sleepy head. I'm glad I didn't break you. How are you feeling?"

It took a few seconds for Hermione to find her voice. "I'm …. I'm processing."

"Fair enough. Hey, let me make you a deal, I'll keep writing you every week, and I'll fill you in a bit more about what I am learning as well as answering any questions you have about my friend James." He winked. "If you promise not to hate me, and also take the time to read the books I send you. Most will be about muggle things, but there are a few magical books that I think you might like as well I can send on." Harry was really laying it on thick. He thought it was funny when she fainted, but he really didn't want her to be mad at him about all this, so, of course, he bribed her.

"Oh Harry, of course I don't hate you, and not even really that mad, that was a pretty big secret and I can see how you would want to keep it to yourself. Now, you said something about sending me books?" Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing, and after a moment of fake pouting, Hermione joined him.

They chatted about MIT and Salem for a few hours after that before Harry went home. From then on their relationship continued in weekly letters and they would meet up whenever she was home from Salem, which despite only being a 40 minute drive from the school, wasn't that often. Harry would often send her an interesting book or paper that he had read, both magical and muggle, and they would have great discussions about the different topics.

A year and a half later Hermione watched Harry graduate from MIT with top honors. It was that evening that Harry told her that he was leaving Boston. He had filled her in on some of his secrets, however anything to do with Voldemort, his Dream/Vision, or the contracts stayed between him, Sirius, Remus, and the two elves.

Harry had taken to matching her current age whenever they were together so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable and that is how they found themselves walking away from the restaurant where she had taken him out to celebrate his graduation.

"I'm really going to miss you Harry."

"Hey, its not like we will see each other that much less, and we can still write every week, I happen to know that Flake wouldn't might delivering our mail." Harry had told her about Flake over their second Christmas break. She actually didn't react that badly as she had stopped being surprised by anything Harry told her, but she had immediately started begging him to help her become an Animagus as well. She had found her form of a brown house cat a few weeks earlier, and was currently learning as much as she could about the cat in her meditations.

"I know, its just, it was nice to know you were always so close. Now you are going to be half way around the world, learning new things, breaking curses, meeting people, and well, I guess I'm a bit scared that you are going to forget about me."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Hey, I promise, I could never forget about you, you are my best friend and don't ever think otherwise."

She nodded and pulled away from the hug for a second. She then closed her eyes and slowly moved her face closer to Harry's. He noticed what she was doing and wasn't quite sure how to respond. Unfortunately he didn't decide quick enough and her lips landed on his own. She had very nice soft lips, Harry decided at that moment, and the kiss was not unpleasant. It was nice on the whole if you were to judge a kiss. However there was just something missing.

When Hermione broke away she looked content, but her face had a tinge of disappointment. She could read Harry's face like a book. "Not really it for you either huh?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Hermione, don't get me wrong, it was a very nice kiss, but it was just missing something. You know?"

"Yeah, its ok, it was the same for me. Oh well, at least we know." She replied.

"Yep, still best friends?"

"Best friends" she nodded.

And they turned and continued to walk home chatting idly. They had somehow grown closer from that kiss, although they both knew that romance was not in their future. At least with each other.

Harry and the crew ended up leaving for London the next day. Sirius and Remus were going to get number 12 cleaned up with the help of Kreacher, and Harry was going to start his internship with the Goblins in Egypt in a week. It was a open ended deal and Harry would be free to stay as long or as short as he wanted. Before he left for Egypt however, he spent a week in the Gringotts library reading as much as possible. He was not able to cover the entire library in that week, but he covered a good percentage of it.

The last night before he would leave he took Sirius and Remus to Little Hangleton. This was the Horcrux that Harry was most worried about, it had after-all practically killed Dumbledore in his Dream/Vision. The three of them were able to take down the external wards of the shack after an hour, however Harry did not want them to enter. Instead he used his telekinesis spell to rip open the floorboards and then conjured a small snake.

"_Hello little friend. Could you pleassse enter this houssse and bring back the golden box."_ Harry asked it.

"_Yesss I will do thisss for a ssspeaker, if that is what you wisssh."_ Replied the snake and slithered into the shack. Harry filled Remus and Sirius in on the conversation. All three of them were wearing gloves and knew that there was a strong compulsion spell to put the ring on. They had decided that Harry would be the one to handle the ring as he could resist the Imperious the easiest and compulsions charms were very similar. Remus and Sirius would be standing by ready to stop him just in case.

When the snake returned with the golden box Harry thanked it before letting it slither off. The snake would probably vanish in another hour or so. The box was charmed against spells so his telekinesis wouldn't work. Harry picked up the box and as soon as he did he felt the pull to open it and put on the ring inside. It was only a few moments of hesitation before he fought it off. He did decide that he wasn't going to even open the box. If the box were to be opened the compulsion would be much stronger. Instead, unlike they had done with all the other Horcruxes, they would destroy this one right away.

Harry gave Sirius a reassuring nod and placed the entire box into the flask of Basilisk venom. This wasn't a huge percentage of what Harry had left, but it was the most that he had ever used at one time. It took a solid 15 minutes before the venom could eat through the box and then they heard the high-pitch screech as the soul fragment inside was destroyed. The rest of the stone soon followed and before long all that was left was a very dirty looking flask of venom.

Harry levitated the resealed flask into the manor and then replaced the floorboards. The whole mission went off without a hitch. Harry commented about how it was really nice to know what you were getting into for things like this. Sirius mumbled something about cheating with visions of the future, but he was smiling as well.

Harry's computer program had completed its work and Harry had used the results to create a new spell that combined some elements of the AK curse with the positive emotional power of the Patronus charm and the effect of the exorcism spell. He was pretty sure that it could be used to remove any unwelcome souls from a person, object or animal without harming the host. The one problem was that they only had four Horcruxes to test it on and Harry wouldn't be able to cast the spell on himself. Because of this Remus was going to spend as much time as necessary practicing the spell in a warded room until he had it right. Unfortunately Sirius could no longer perform the Patronus after his years in Azkaban. Harry would be coming back to London at the end of the summer so they could attend the Quidditch World Cup together, and he was hoping to be Horcrux free after that trip.

The next morning Harry left for Egypt, well he actually flashed there so it wasn't much of a trip. Harry had figured out how magical trunks worked in that they created a link to a pocket dimension where they stored everything. A pocket dimension was an area of space that existed outside of regular space-time. These could be created and destroyed using magical energy and wizards tended to use them a lot without really understanding what they were doing. The size of the trunk didn't matter at all as it was simply the doorway to the pocket dimension, so Harry did not have any issues when taking his trunk with him in his pocket as he transformed into Flake.

_Back to July 31th 1994 12:01 am._

"Happy Birthday Harry Potter." He said to himself, before taking off to fly over the Egyptian Desert. His time in Egypt had gone quickly and he only had two more weeks before he would head back for the World Cup. His curse-breaking skills were coming along quite nicely and although Bill Weasley would never admit it, James Evens was already an even match for him in terms of skill and understanding when it came to wards and curses.

Harry had taken to flying over the desert for several hours every night. Sometimes Hedwig would join him and others she would stay behind or fly off on her own. At about 1:30 in the morning Harry was heading back to their camp when a bright red hue caught his attention off to the left. Harry could tell that the hue was visible due to his ability to see magic as Flake, but he was curious as he had never seen anything with that bright of a red. Magically conductive items, wands, globes, his own feathers, gave off a faint red hue, but nothing was ever like this. When Harry got closer he noticed that the hue was coming from below the sand but he could clearly see what looked like the outline of a smaller pyramid buried there.

Deciding to investigate further, Harry landed and transformed. He was quickly able to clear out several feet of sand from the buried pyramid, however even though he could see where the walls of the pyramid were, he couldn't see the actual walls. It was as if someone had cast a disillusionment charm on the entire thing. Like any trained curse-breaker Harry took some time to analyze the disillusionment with several diagnostic spells. He could quickly tell that this wasn't any type of invisibility that he had seen before. After a strong _Finite Incantatem_ failed, Harry bellowed out a _Aperio Maximus_ which was a spell that forced hidden items to show themselves, but it took quite a bit of power to cast. It turned out that the second spell did the trick and after a flicker Harry found himself standing in front of the tip of a smooth pure black pyramid.

"Well," He said to himself. "The Egyptians sure didn't make this one."

* * *

Note: Again sorry about the 2 week delay. My wife and I finally bought a new place and we have been getting settled so I don't have a lot of time to write. It will probably be another 2 before I can get another chapter out. 5 points to whoever guesses what Harry found.

A few people have been asking about timeline so here are my assumed times:

1991 Harry goes to Hogwarts

Fall 1992 Harry goes to MIT

Spring 1994 Harry Graduates MIT

Sometime in 1994 - The events of Stargate the movie happen.

Sometime in 1997 - Season 1 of SG1 starts

2004 - Dr Weir sets foot on Atlantis


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"_Well," He said to himself. "The Egyptians sure didn't make this one."_

* * *

Harry spent the next hour clearing the sand away from the dark pyramid. When he finished digging down to the base he looked up to get a better picture of what exactly he had found. The pyramid, as he was still calling it, was about 8 meters tall at the peek. The one side was shaped like a standard flat angled side of a pyramid, the other three sides on the other hand gently curved into a semicircle cone. Contrary to what he had initially thought, the pyramid was not pure black. The tip was indeed a very dark gray, but the rest of the body alternated between dark gray and a lighter gray. There were two different materials, both some sort of metal Harry decided. The one thing that stood out the most was the fact that this pyramid was clearly technologically advanced.

Harry had read papers and attended lectures at MIT by some of the brightest minds in the world and he knew that none of them, even together, would have built something like this. Then there was the invisibility that he had broken through. Muggles weren't anywhere close to creating that kind of technology, and wizards, well from what he knew of wizards in Europe, were mostly stuck in the middle ages. Even in America where the magical population tended to be more ingrained with muggle society, they tended to trail behind by several decades.

Harry continued to study the pyramid for a few hours without being able to clearly find a way in. Sure he found what looked like an outline of a door on the flat part of the pyramid, but for the life of him, he could not get it open no matter what combination of spells and brute force he used.

When the sun started to rise, Harry realized that he had lost track of time. He wanted to continue to study his find but also could not miss his morning meeting. He had another two weeks at the temple that they were currently trying to break into and to leave now would be a great insult to the goblins and his team. Also it was fun to continue the friendly rivalry he had with Bill Weasley. It was nice to get to know Bill as a peer and not as a older brother of his best friend.

So Harry decided to see just how strong his telekinesis spell really was. He had easily been able to pick up a car, but this was closer to the size of a large bus. Taking a moment to focus himself, Harry concentrated on the magical energy surrounding him and the pyramid. With a thought, the magic focused and the the pyramid lifted up a foot. He would not be able to toss it around like he could with smaller objects, but he could at least have it hover and guide it slowly. Satisfied that he could move it, Harry opened up a large but temporary link to a pocket dimension in the form of a large storage room. He would later add a permanent link to that space in the form of a doorway in his trunk's living room. Harry again lifted the pyramid and guided it through the link, once in the storage area he placed the pyramid down where it would wait until he had some time to study it more thoroughly.

Harry took a mental note of where he found it so that he could return and see what else he could find. He transformed and flew off for a while before landing and turning his time turner back several hours. He did need a bit of sleep after-all.

The next week went fairly quickly for Harry. He would spend the day with the team breaking down wards and curses at the temple, and then in the evenings he would study what he had decided was some sort of ship. Once he was in better light he had found that the front of the ship had a sort of windshield that he could see through. He saw there were two chairs that sat behind consoles with several buttons and large red cylinders that looked like they were for controlling the ship. Harry knew that he could safely flash into what he was calling the cockpit because he could see the empty space, so he was able to study much more than the outside of the ship.

The walls were covered in what looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics but slightly different than the ones he had seen in the other pyramids and temples that summer. Harry could still read them for the most part and they seemed to be talking about the Ancient God Osiris. Unfortunately, nothing in the ship seemed to work. Harry pressed buttons, turned knobs, and even played a bit with the crystals in the walls that were pulsing with a slightly different form of energy that he hadn't encountered before.

It was this energy that gave the ship it's bright red glow he could see as Flake. There was a very high concentration of this energy near the back of the ship, and Harry could only assume it was the power-source. The energy wasn't quite the same as magical energy, but it was much closer in power to magical energy than electricity was. Harry was quite sure that the ship could be powered with magical energy, but power wasn't his problem, Harry needed a key to turn the damn thing on.

It wasn't until the Saturday a week after his birthday that Harry had a chance to return to the site where he found the ship. The Team worked six days a week, only taking Saturday's off to rest. Harry got up early and flashed himself to the site. He had kept Flake a secret, but the team was used to him disappearing for long periods of time, and as they could all apperate, not being found at the campsite during off hours was really not a big deal for anyone.

Harry decided to fly around the area for a bit in order to see if anything else was nearby that gave off the same glow. Unfortunately nothing did. Harry did however find tiny old temple that was almost completely buried in sand close to where he had found the ship. He did not think that this was a coincidence so he decided to land and check it out.

Sure enough, the small temple was dedicated to Osiris, the Egyptian God of Death. Harry poked around the temple and discovered several things that were out of place. On the surface, the small temple looked like any other ancient Egyptian temple, however when Harry transformed he could see that there were several places that had the same red glow as the ship. The glowing was not strong enough be seen from the air above the temple, but Harry could clearly see that there was a large hidden panel next to one of the walls.

The other thing that Harry noticed was that there were two canopic jars that had a faint red glow of their own. Harry saw no immediate way to get to the hidden panel without using force, and he didn't want to destroy anything it in case it contained more of the mysterious technology that the ship did, so instead he focused on the jars.

Harry could easily tell that the jar itself was not giving off the glow, it was whatever was inside. So, Harry, having learned the fine Goblin art of grave robbing and destroying priceless historical artifacts without remorse, levitated the jar away from himself a ways and then carefully broke the seal and levitated the lid away. He was not expecting what happened next, as a small snake like thing leaped out of the jar and headed right towards him.

Luckily Harry's reflexes had only improved over the past two years and he was able to catch the snake in a telekinetic hold. The snake started to screech at him and it was close enough to Parseltongue that Harry could get words here and there. "_….Cower...God...slave...Death...Pain..." _It seemed the little snake was quite angry with him, but Harry was quite sure he didn't want to get bitten, so he decided that he would figure out a way to contain the snake more long term so that he could talk with it.

Harry sent the snake back into its jar in order to get it to shut up for a few minutes, and then conjured up a glass tank that he filled with water, having noticed that the snake was clearly aquatic. He then dumped the entire jar into the tank and sealed the lid, leaving only small air holes at the top. Harry noticed that apart from the snake, there was a small cubed object that also fell out of the jar into the tank. He could hear the snakes rant from outside the jar and so he conjured himself a chair and sat down trying to piece together this strange dialect of Parseltongue.

It took several minutes, but eventually Harry felt confident enough that he would be able to communicate with the strange pissed off snake. _"Hello little friend, I'm Harry, what is your name?"_

"_I am your God Osiris! You will Cower before me! You will let me out of this container and become my new host or you will suffer for all eternity._" The snake hissed at him.

Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing. Honestly, he might be inclined to keep this thing as a pet just to crack him up once in a while. Talk about delusions of grandeur. "_I'm sorry to be the one to inform you Osiris, but you are just a snake. I'll admit, you have quite an impressive little threat, but I'm sorry to tell you that you just aren't that scary._"

"_Insolence!"_ cried the snake. _"I will see that you are tortured to death and brought back a thousand times. In the end you will beg me to let you stay dead"_

Harry was rethinking his idea of keeping Osiris as a pet. The thing was a bit morbid. _"You know, you aren't being very nice to me. I did after all give you a much nicer place to swim than that jar you were in for so long. I'm actually surprised you are still alive, I'm no expert, but that jar looked like it was sealed for a long time."_

"_Yes, Setesh will pay for his betrayal, but first you will obey your God and let me out of here, I will find my ship and my mate and we will leave this blasted planet. Once I can gather an army I will return and destroy this pathetic little planet._" The snake seemed to be more talking to itself than Harry, but Harry's interest was peeked. He knew that he wasn't going to get any helpful information by asking the thing questions, so he decided to take another approach.

Harry got close to the tank and grabbed the snake in a telekinetic grip. He had not heard of anyone performing Legilimency on a snake before, but he felt it was worth a try. Staring into the red beady eyes of the snake he thought the incantation and was assaulted with this little snakes memories.

Harry spent less than a minute in the snake's or rather Goa'uld's mind before he withdrew in disgust no longer humored after seeing what this thing had done. "_Well, you are quite the evil git aren't you, you sick little fuck." _The things that this Osiris had done made Voldemort look like a boyscout. Harry was however able to learn a bit about the ship, how it worked, about a metal called Naquadah that was used for just about everything in relation to Goa'uld tech, and he got confirmation that Earth was not alone in the galaxy, in fact there were thousands of planets hosting many different species and millions of humans. He learned that the Goa'uld had taken the humans from Earth and used them as slaves all over the galaxy about 10,000 years ago, and Harry learned about these Chappa'ai which opened a wormhole and allowed near instant travel across the galaxy.

Harry was quickly able to process and organize the information, he placeed all of the torture and killing memories that Osiris had given him into a special vault in his mind and locked it. He could never forget them, but this way he wouldn't have to actively think about them either. Harry shook his head, he now had a guess that when Oma had told him that the fate of several galaxies was at stake she wasn't kidding. If the galactic situation was as bad now as it was 10,000 years ago, he really had his work cut out for him.

"Well," he said to himself. "Have to start somewhere." He turned to Osiris. "_You are not a God. You, and your kind are an evil parasitic race, like a cancer of this galaxy."_ Harry paused and raised the Goa'uld out of the tank. "_For your crimes against humanity I declare war on your kind."_ And with that Harry used his telekinesis to crush the snake into a cube the size of a dice, he then followed up with an _Incendio_ that turned the former System Lord into ash.

Harry opened the other jar knowing that Isis was in it and repeated the process without so much as a "Hello." He then gathered up the Goa'uld artifacts including the control key for the ship and flashed back to his trunk. Once there, he came to the conclusion that in order to fight these Goa'uld, he would at least have to be able to use their technology. In order to do that, he needed to have a bit of Naquadah in his blood. Thanks to Osiris he knew how much would be safe in his bloodstream and so he gathered a few milligrams of Liquid Naquadah from a stored staff weapon and conjured an injection needle.

"Here goes nothing." he said to himself and injected it into the vein in his arm. It only hurt for a few seconds as the Naquadah spread through his body. Once it was done Harry decided to experiment, he knew that Naquadah was an amplifier of energy and he wanted to see if it worked for magical energy as well. Boy did it ever! Harry had been casting wandlessly for over a year now, but the power that he could put into a spell had just tripled.

The Harry, Sirius and Remus liked to do _reducto_ challenges with each other to see who could make the biggest hole in a stone wall, and Harry had always won. But now he would be able to do triple the damage that he could previously. He wasn't sure exactly how powerful Voldemort or Dumbledore were, but Harry was fairly certain that neither of them were anywhere close to him now in terms of shear output. Sure they both would know more spells than he did, but if it came down to power, he would have them both.

Now with the key, and the Naquadah in his system, Harry had full control of the ship. He powered it up and ran a few diagnostics, hovered in the air a few seconds, and then landed and shut everything down. The entire ship seemed to be operational, but the computer's navigation maps seemed to be corrupted, so unless he wanted to get lost in empty space, he would be sticking to non-hyperspace flights for a while.

"Oh well," he said to himself, "I suppose that I do have to finish off old Voldemort first anyway before I try to take on the rulers of the galaxy." he finished with a chuckle. "Now who is having delusions of grandeur?"

Harry's last week in Egypt seemed to drag on. It wasn't that Harry wasn't busy, far from it in fact. It was because he was ready to have his days free to learn more about his new ship and to be honest, he was very excited to see Remus and Sirius again. He had flashed there a few times during the summer, but after living with them for 2 years, a few hours here and there over the summer didn't really cut it.

When the week was finally over, and the goodbye's had been said, Harry apperated out to the desert and then transformed and flashed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hello?" Harry called out. "Anyone home?"

"Sirius you stupid mutt!" Harry heard Remus yelling from up stairs. This was promptly followed by a four legged Padfoot sprinting down the stairs trailed by a very irate and also very pink Remus. Sirius, being the responsible Godfather type that he was, ran and hid behind Harry and started to whimper. Remus was barely able stop the curse on his lips so that he wouldn't hit Harry.

"Well, glad to see that you two are mature as ever." Harry said with a straight face. He was able to hold it for about 10 seconds and then cracked up. "How are you guys? Its only been a few weeks since, but so much has happened, Sirius please fix Remus as we have a lot to talk about."

And talk they did. Harry filled them in on the ship he found, as well as the two Goa'uld and the general state of the galaxy, well at least as it was 10,000 years ago. He shyly admitted that he was planning on going out there and doing what he could once Voldemort was dead and he figured out exactly where he was going.

"So this is what you think that other prophesy was all about pup?" Sirius asked after he was done.

"I think so, but honestly it doesn't even matter. I think that knowing what I know now, prophecy or not, I would be planning the same thing. Just because its the right thing to do, and I'm pretty sure I can make a difference."

Remus and Sirius seemed to accept that, and although they weren't planning on letting him go off alone, they wouldn't try and talk him out of it either.

"So, Remus, how is the spell coming along?" Harry didn't want to push him, but he did wand Tom Jr out of his scar as soon as possible. He hadn't had the dream that summer of Voldemort killing the old man at Riddle Manor, but he figured that was more due to his occlumency shields rather than it not happening.

Harry had been watching the map and noticed that about a week after they had squibbed Lucius Mallfoy on the night of Harry's graduation, he had taken a trip to Albania. Harry figured that Lucius was seeking out his master in hopes that Voldemort would be able to restore his magic for him. Lucius had returned a week and a half ago and was spending a fair amount of time in Little Hangleton, so Harry was fairly certain that the original plan of him being kidnapped would happen again.

Harry did wonder who was going to do the spell casting however as they had now squibbed every death eater they knew about.

A large smile appeared on Remus's face. "I've got it. It took me a while, but last weekend I was able to get the soul out of the diary. Just like you described, the black smoke rose up screaming and then disappeared. Other than the fact that it doesn't talk back anymore, it seems as though the book is unharmed."

A big smile came across Harry's face. "That's great Remus, are you rested enough to cast it now? Not to rush you or anything, but I want this thing out of me as soon as possible."

Remus looked hesitant. "I don't know Harry, we haven't tried it on an actual living Horcrux and well, its just not tested enough."

"Look Remus, Nagini has to be the last one to die so that Riddle doesn't catch on to what we are doing, and none of us are planning on splitting our soul so we can create a test rat, so its just going to have to be untested. The calculations work out, I've checked them several times, and it worked just fine on the diary." Harry tried to reason with him. He knew he was taking a big risk here, but it was quite a bit smaller one than taking an AK to the chest, which was their only other plan at this point.

Sirius decided to speak up. "Look pup, we are just worried about you is all. How about this, Remus casts the spell on Flake, that way we have a bit extra protection on the chance that you can't die as a phoenix."

Harry easily agreed to that and they headed down to Remus' warded practice room. Sirius would stay in the observation area and conjure a large stone wall in front of Remus after he cast the spell in order to protect him from any bounce back.

Once everyone was in position Harry transformed and started to trill a song of hope and calming, trying to help Remus calm his nerves at what he was about to do. After all three of them had given a nod, Remus pointed his wand at Harry and shouted _"Solvo Animus._"

A large black wolf surrounded by a green mist sprang out of Remus' wand and sprinted straight for Flake, who was standing on the floor across the room. As the wolf reached him Flake closed his eyes in preparation for whatever pain this would cause him.

After Sirius conjured the stone for Remus, he just stood there unable to move as this evil looking patronus charged at his godson. When the black wolf reached Flake several things happened at once. The patronus dove straight into Flake's body, a black wisp came out of the top of Flakes head screaming, and Flake himself let out a most terrible screech for a few seconds before disappearing in a flash of ice.

Instead of the ice disappearing before it landed as usual, there was a small pile of ice and snow on the floor where Flake had stood moments before. The black wolf reformed, and after taking a look around for unwelcome souls, disappeared back into a mist before fading completely. Remus was near unconscious from casting the spell so Sirius jumped into action.

"HARRY! Oh God Harry where are you?" He yelled as he sprinted to the pile of ice. When he approached, Sirius noticed that at the top of the pile was a tiny white and blue chick looking up at him with tired eyes. Sirius gently picked the baby Flake up and coddled him. "Oh Harry, you had me so worried, are you alright?"

The little bird tilted his head to the side as if considering the question and then slowly nodded his little head, before snuggling into Sirius' hands and falling asleep.

When Harry awoke he noticed several things, first was that he was still in the form of a tiny Flake. Second was that it was very dark, and third was that he smelled Ice Cream. Before he could analyze his position anymore, a bright light turned on in front of him and Sirius reached his hand in and gently picked him up.

'Wait a second! They put me in the bloody freezer!' Harry realized once he was out. He started to squawk indigently at Sirius and was pecking at his hand as hard as he could with his tiny beak. "Easy there pup, let me explain for a second. I swear this wasn't a prank." Harry relented, but continued to glare at him as Remus entered the room. "Do you think you feel well enough to transform or do you want to stay as Flake?"

Harry thought about this for a second. He felt safe as Flake right now. In fact, now that he had experienced his first freezing day he felt closer to his animagus form than ever before. He did however want to be able to participate in the conversation they were about to have so he nodded and Sirius gently put him down on the chair.

Harry focused on transforming back and felt the magic flow through him. The result was not what anyone expected however, as the baby bird was replaced with a 3 year old Harry Potter. "Well crap." Harry said out loud when he realized he didn't have enough energy to make himself age. He looked up and glared at Sirius and Remus who were both making an honest effort to hold in their laughs. "Go ahead, laugh it up. It seems I'm stuck this way until I can rest again, but please can you tell me why you put me in the damned freezer?"

Sirius collected himself quickly with the reminder of how scared he had been. "After you fell asleep in my hands you started to shake, at first I thought you were cold but when I tried to warm you up you just shook harder. I was at a loss until Moony over here woke up about an hour later. He guessed that since you were an Ice Phoenix you needed the cold instead of warmth, so we got a few ice cubes and your shaking seemed to lessen. Well it wasn't enough, and long story short, you wouldn't stop shaking completely until we put you in the freezer and shut the door. We had a bunch of monitoring charms up so we could watch you and come get you if anything went wrong, but you calmed down once we put you in there. That was two days ago."

Harry collected his thoughts, he needed the cold to heal himself and grow healthy again, that made total sense. Sirius and Remus must have been so worried so he easily forgave them for putting him in with the ice cream as if he was leftover dinner. In fact, once he thought about it, it was kind of funny. He slowly nodded his head and brought himself back to reality.

"Thank you, " he said in his 3 year old voice. "That actually really helped and I need some more rest, I'm not sure how I know, but I will recover faster as Flake, I think I have enough energy to transform back, um," he sighed not believing he was asking this, "can you put me back in the freezer?"

Remus couldn't hold it in anymore, he was just so happy that Harry wasn't dead and looked like he was going to be ok. He busted out laughing. "Sure thing pup. Or should I say chick? We will always have someone keeping watch, so if you need anything just chirp at us ok?"

Harry didn't have the energy to respond to the chick comment as he could already feel himself falling asleep. He closed his eyes, "Love you guys" he whispered and then transformed back into baby Flake, before falling asleep once again.

It wasn't until three days later that Harry was feeling well enough to come out of the freezer. He had woken up daily and Remus and Sirius would feed him some seeds, nuts, and berries so that he wouldn't go hungry, but after three days the freezer was getting a bit crowded. He wasn't at his full size yet, but he had grown large enough and decided he had enough energy to recover the rest of the way as a human.

This time when he transformed he ended up as a 10 year old, but he had the available energy to age his body into James Evens quite easily. He was happy to note that he could still feel the Naquadah in his system. Once he had a bite to eat, he looked at Remus, "It worked." It wasn't a question.

"Yes pup, it worked."

Harry got up and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you so much Moony."

Remus couldn't keep the tears out of his eyes. He just nodded and cried into the hug. Sirius for once decided to let them have their moment. Just then two very excited house elves ran into the kitchen.

"Oh Harry Potter is alright!" Dobby ran up and joined the hug.

"Hello Dobby, where have you been my friend?" Dobby had not spent the summer in Egypt with Harry, instead he had decided to stay with Remus, Sirius, and Kreacher helping clean out the house. Dobby's ears lowered as if he was ashamed, but Sirius cut in.

"Dobby and Kreacher were out prepping your belated birthday present when you came home. When they returned they were both crazy with worry about you, so I asked them to go work on your present a bit longer until you were better so that they could distract themselves."

Harry addressed at the two elves. "Thanks guys, I'm sorry to have worried you, but hey look, I'm ok." They both nodded and hugged him with tears running down their faces.

Remus asked the question that had been bugging him for several days. "Why did you need a freezing day Harry? I thought that the calculations said the spell wasn't supposed to kill you."

Harry gently shook his head. "I'm not sure Remus, I don't want to go into detail, but lets just say that Voldemort's _crucio _has nothing on how much that hurt. I don't think it would have killed me as a human, but it would have taken a long time to recover. As Flake I could just have a freezing day and instead of trying to recover, I was just reborn. The rest I have been taking wasn't so much recovery, as it was to accelerate my growing. We can't know for sure of course as I don't want to try that again, but that's my theory."

Remus nodded slowly. "Makes sense pup, but I'm glad that it worked out, and I'm also glad I never have to cast that spell again. It really kicks my ass."

Harry brightened. "That reminds me. We have a promise to keep to Kreacher. Where are the rest of the Horcruxes?"

"They are in the vault next to the warded room." Sirius answered, "Kreacher would you..." But Kreacher was already gone. He reappeared with the cup, locket, and diadem.

"Ok, well, Remus has gotten two, I did the ring, so why don't you three each do the honors." Harry said to Sirius, Kreacher, and Dobby as he summoned three vials of Basilisk Venom from his trunk. Sirius grabbed the cup, with Dobby picking up the diadem. Kreacher of course took the locket, finally being able to fulfill his masters last order.

The black smoke rose up and the screams were music to their ears as the only thing now that stood between Voldemort and mortality was a snake.

The next weekend was the Quidditch World cup which happened almost exactly as it had in his dream/vision. There were a few changes he noticed. The Malfoys were not in the minister's box like they were the last time, and instead of himself and Hermione, it looked as though Ron had taken Seamus and Dean. Harry was glad that Ron had found some other friends, he had no hard feelings towards his former best mate, who just couldn't have fit into his new life. The death eaters did not put on a post game show however, which probably had something to do with the fact that they were all squibs now.

The trio was quite surprised that there had been no mention of all of those pureblood adults losing their magic, but Harry figured that they were to ashamed to tell anyone. A person without magic could still use the floo and portkeys, so unless they were an auror or something, it wouldn't be to hard to avoid letting out the secret that they no longer could perform magic.

After the World Cup, Harry was surprised by his belated birthday gift. Remus, Sirius, Kreacher, and Dobby had completely restored the Potter house at Godric's Hollow for him. They walked him through the place, all the while telling funny stories of the antics that they and his parents had gotten up to in this place.

Harry was really touched. He did have some early memories of this place and when he got to the room where his mom had died he broke down and cried for a while. It was a good cry though, a healing cry. When he recovered some time later he noticed that Remus, Sirius, and the two elves were standing in the doorway, giving him support and space both at the same time.

"Thank you all. This means so much more to me than you could ever imagine. You four truly are my family." Deciding that they had been having enough emotional moments in the past several days Harry cleared his throat. "So, who wants to get drunk to celebrate the beginning of the end for Tom Riddle Jr?"

Everyone laughed, but no one actually was opposed to the idea, so the five of them got completely pissed and they all ended up all passed out with smiles on their faces.

_A few months later at Hogwarts._

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

* * *

Note: There you have it Harry learned about the Goa'uld and got rid of his Horcrux. Next chapter will cover the Tournament.

For the die hard Stargate fans:

This is an AU, so don't get mad that I'm ignoring the fact that the Osiris and Isis jars had been at the bottom of the Ocean off the New Jersey coast since 1928. Lets say that the Stewart Expedition lost its funding and thus was unable to find this particular temple.

Also, Symbiotes don't have full senses when they are out of a host, but I think that when they are out of a host they can sense what is around them to a degree. How else would they be able to pick their hosts? I'm taking this to mean that when they are not in a host they can see and hear at the very least. Think Children of the Gods when the snake picks Daniels wife after looking at her and responding to Apophis's spoken question.

The Hogwarts section at the end of this chapter is slightly edited but taken from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling. Not claiming that as my own.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

_

* * *

And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."_

_**

* * *

Boy-Who-Lived entered as Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion**_

_**By, Rita Skeeter**_

_Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, is now officially the first ever fourth Tri-Wizard Champion. Potter has not been seen at Hogwarts for two years, According to Albus Dumbledore he has been receiving special training at an undisclosed location. _

_It would seem that young Potter has decided that it is time to come out of hiding, and has done so in a most public way. Three days ago when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Potter was not even in attendance at the school. It would seem that our young Hero wants to make as big of a re-entrance into the public eye as possible, and that the feast where the names were drawn was not a large enough audience for him. I feel that I must caution our readers of the attention that we are giving this young lad, I wonder if the fame is going to his head._

"Did you guys see this?" Harry tossed the paper to Remus and Sirius at breakfast.

"Sure did pup, I thought you weren't going to enter this time around." Sirius responded not worried in the slightest, knowing that Harry could take care of himself.

"I didn't. That's the thing, we squibbed all the Death Eaters we know about, and Barty Crouch Jr got the kiss over 2 years ago. Who do you think entered me?"

Remus, Sirius, and Harry looked at each other and after a pause all spoke at the same time, "Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and shrugged, "Makes sense actually, he hasn't been able to find me for two years, and he thinks that I would be pulled back to Hogwarts by the magical contract to compete."

"So are you going to just skip it then?" Remus probed.

"No, that would just lead to people questioning how I got out of the contract, and the last thing I want people doing is looking into how magical contracts work. I think we all agree that knowledge should be kept safe." In fact they had agreed that very thing more than two years earlier. "I think I'll show up and hopefully I'll get kidnapped at the end again. It will be a perfect time to end Riddle and his snake once and for all."

"So, Harry Potter is going back to Hogwarts." Sirius smiled at the mayhem he would cause there.

"What, and sleep in the dorms again?" Harry shuddered, "I think not. I'll show up for tournament events and that's about it. I'm strong enough now to take on Dumbledore and his pawns if push comes to shove, so I won't have to pretend anymore. It should be fun."

Harry took a quick trip to Salem to let Hermione know that he didn't enter himself in the Tournament and that probably Dumbledore had. She was planning on showing up to the events to support him, but Harry convinced her otherwise.

"Hermione, to be honest I don't want you anywhere close to that old man. If you show up to support me, he will realize that we are still close, and once I disappear again he will come after you for sure. Besides, I'll be perfectly fine, they haven't yet invented a cage that can hold Flake. I promise to check in after each task and let you watch the memory."

"Ok Harry, but if you get yourself hurt, I promise that there will no where on this planet that you will be able to hide from my wrath."

Harry just laughed and gave her a hug. "You're the best 'Mione, I promise to be careful." They chatted a bit more about Hermione's classes and Harry's summer in Egypt before Harry left to return to London. Harry left out the part about finding the ship for now.

Harry had decided that the first event he would be specifically required to attend would be the weighing of wands, so he flashed to the Shrieking Shack and then took a nice slow walk to Hogwarts at mid afternoon on the proper day.

Harry walked up to the to room where the wand weighing would be taking place just as the other contestants arrived. Harry went over to greeted them individually before entering.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Cedric you might not remember me but I was here as a first year Gryffindor two years ago." He reached his hand out for a shake.

Cedric just laughed as he took the offered hand. "I think everyone in the school knows who you are Harry. Welcome back from wherever you have been."

Harry turned to Victor Krum. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, it was a fine catch you had a few months ago, it is to bad that your chasers couldn't hold on long enough for you to seal the win." Harry addressed him in flawless Bulgarian.

Victor was very surprised at the greeting in his native language but only showed this with a raise of one eyebrow. "Victor Krum, Pleasure." Was all he said before turning his back to continue a conversation with his headmaster. Yes Karkaroff, they had decided not to squib him as he wasn't really a current threat as a Death Eater.

Harry just shrugged and turned his attention to the last contestant. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet the most attractive of the contestants, however to be perfectly honest, I took a look around and your competition for the title wasn't really that though." Harry said to Fleur Delacour with a wink and a smile to show he was joking, again addressing her in her native language.

Fleur couldn't help it, she smiled. The kid was cute, there was no denying it, in fact as she looked at him closer, she realized that he looked more like a mature 15 year old rather than the 14 year old they were told to expect. He wasn't wearing wizarding robes, but instead jeans and a tight t-shirt so she could clearly see the muscle definition on his chest and arms. As much as she was ready to hate the little child that thought he could compete in this tournament, she couldn't help but like him right off the bat.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr Potter, I am Fleur Delacour." she replied and gave him her hand, which he promptly took to his lips landing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you, I wish you the best of luck with all of the upcoming tasks." Again in French.

It was at that moment when Ludo Bagman opened the door and let the contestants into the room. Immediately Harry spotted Rita Skeeter eying him with hunger. Deciding to nip this in the bud right away he approached her.

"Rita Skeeter I presume?" She nodded as if everyone should know who she was. "I'm going to say no to your request for an interview." He held up his hand to stall her reply. "However, if you buzz around after the weighing, I'm sure that you will have an story on your hands." He stressed the word 'buzz' and Rita got the message.

"Of course Mr Potter." She smiled at him, realizing that perhaps he might be better as a ally rather than an enemy.

The wand weighing went about the same as it had in his dream/vision with Ollivander being his usual creepy self, except this time Harry had to keep himself from laughing when Cedric proudly proclaimed that he polished his wand last night. Fleur caught his smile though and smiled as well even though she slightly rolled her eyes as if to say 'boys...'.

After the photo's they all started to head down to dinner, but Dumbledore had other plans for Harry. "Harry my boy, perhaps you could join me for a little chat before we head down to the great hall for dinner." His eyes twinkling at full blast.

Harry gave a subtle wink to Skeeter to let her know she was invited, and then followed the headmaster across the hall to an empty classroom. Harry shut the door slowly giving time for the large beetle to fly in and land on a bookshelf.

"Harry, I must insist that you tell me where you have been the last two years." Dumbledore didn't beat around the bush.

Harry decided to have some fun. "I'm sorry headmaster, haven't you told everyone that I was away for, what did you call it? 'Special Training?' Lets just go with that, I was away for 'Special Training.'"

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye. "Harry, you and I both know that was a load of rubbish I told everyone when I couldn't find you. Now, I suppose it is no matter as to where you were as you will not be going back. You are back and safe in the castle and you will not be leaving."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but that's not going to work for me. Seeing as how I have been attacked four different times at this castle while under your care, I think that I am much safer when I'm no where near the castle."

Dumbledore scoffed, "I think you are exaggerating a bit Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Lets count them shall we? One: My first quidditch match, Quirrell hexed my broom trying to throw me off which would likely kill me. Two: detention that your staff sent me on in the forbidden forest where again Quirrell, who was killing unicorns by the way, attacked, only to be scared off by a centaur. Three: again Quirrell when he tried to strangle me as he tried to steal the stone. Four: that strange wizard in black the following summer threatened my life with a knife to my neck before he disappeared. I fail to see how I have been safe in the slightest when here."

Harry made sure to not mention Voldemort in front of Skeeter. He didn't want her to peg him as some sort of crazy boy announcing that Voldemort was still alive. He would let Dumbledore take the fall for that announcement should it happen.

Albus couldn't really argue those points, so he decided to ignore them. "Regardless of those facts, you are here now and you must compete in the tournament, so you will need my guidance."

"Speaking of the tournament, any idea how I got entered in the first place Headmaster? I sure didn't enter myself, I wasn't even in the country at the time." Which was true, at that point Harry had been cloaked in low orbit running some tests on his new ship.

Dumbledore, thinking he had won as Harry hadn't refuted the fact that he needed help and guidance decided to fess up in order to gain a bit of trust for his honesty. "Ah yes, I decided for your safety that it would be best for you to be at Hogwarts, so I entered your name knowing that you would be forced to return and compete."

Harry faked his surprise fairly well. "You sir?" At Dumbledore's nod, he pretended to ponder the thought, "So, you are telling me that you tricked the goblet into entering me in a tournament that was shutdown due to contestant deaths for my own safety?" At Dumbledore's more reluctant nod he continued. "I'm sorry sir, but that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I think I have an announcement to make." With that Harry took off running out of the room and down the hall with a worried Headmaster and excited beetle trailing behind.

When Harry blew the doors open of the great hall all noise ceased. "Hello everyone, it seems as though there has been a bit of a mix-up." Everyone was so stunned to see Harry again that no one spoke up. "I would just like to clear the air. Albus Dumbledore has no idea where I have been the last two years, and I am only entered into this tournament because he tricked the Goblet into choosing me when he put my name in."

At the head table Snape stood up. "Potter your arrogance and lies seem to hold no bounds."

Harry simply smiled and lifted his wand. "I Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire. Furthermore I swear that less than five minutes ago Albus Dumbledore admitted to me that he entered my name in an attempt to force me to compete. So mote it be." Harry followed this statement up with a small wandless spell that made him glow green for a second, perfectly faking a magical oath.

An out of breath Dumbledore arrived at the hall half way though the oath and couldn't curse himself enough for being so stupid as to admitting that he had entered Harry. It would be impossible to obliviate everyone in the hall, so he would have to do some fast talking and explaining in order to get himself out of trouble.

While Dumbledore was lost in his thoughts, Harry kept talking. "Now, since I don't really trust the headmaster, as seeing as I'm not a student here anymore, I'll be leaving and I will see you all at the first task."

He turned to leave and walked out of the hall. Snape looked at Dumbledore who was clearly lost in his thoughts and not paying attention, so he decided to take action. Moving faster than any of his students had seen him move, he was up from his seat and sprinting towards the door Harry had just left through before anyone else could move. This did not last long though as an irate Snape chasing after Harry Potter was sure to be a good show.

The lucky few dozen, which included a few professors, that were able to escape the door watched in stunned silence as Snape caught up with Harry.

"Potter, I was wrong before. Your arrogance is twice that of your father's. You will return to the Great Hall or you will not like the consequences." Snape shouted at him, about 10 meters behind his back.

"Whatever you say, Snivellus." Harry replied as he just kept walking.

"_Diffindo!"_ Harry heard from behind him. 'I guess I pissed him off.' he thought to himself before allowing the spell to hit the back of his leg and send him sprawling a meter or so on the floor. 'damn, he put a lot power into that.' Before he got up, Harry decided that Snape's attack would not go unpunished.

"**You will not harm children under my care.**" Yelled a booming voice that seemed to come from Hogwarts itself. The voice was followed up by three suites of armor jumping to life behind Snape. The first grabbed Snape in a strong hold. The second took and snapped his wand while holding onto the wrist of his wand arm. And the third took out his sword and severed Snape's arm just above the elbow. As quickly as they had animated, they went back to their positions and stilled, sword still dripping with blood.

There was a stunned second of silence, before all hell broke lose. Snape screamed and grabbed his arm, some students fainted, some cried, and most started talking very loudly. It was then that Professor Flitwick took charge. As he stunned, levitated and stopped Snape's bleeding with three quick spells. "Melisa, Harvey" he pointed to the headboy and headgirl, "levitate Professor Snape to the Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened." They obeyed without question.

He then ran over to Harry who had decided to stay down on the floor. "Mr Potter are you alright?" the concerned professor asked him as he approached.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Professor. I'm just wondering, but has it become standard for Professors to cast potentially deadly spells at children in the past two years?"

Flitwick's eye's grew cold. "No Mr Potter I assure you it is not. Had Hogwarts itself not seen to defending you, I believe that I would have." It was then that Flitwick noticed that there was no blood on the floor. "Mr. Potter, please do not take this the wrong way, but why aren't you bleeding? That was a very strong cutting curse Professor Snape hit you with."

Harry looked down. "Oh, its because he got me in the leg, if he had hit my back I'm sure I would need some care, but as you can see from the huge slit in my jeans, I have some armor on underneath. The armor seems to have done its job."

"Yes yes, I see, well, very well done Mr Potter. 10 points to uhh... nevermind. Perhaps a quick visit to the Hospital Wing would be in order just to check."

Harry wasn't about to let that happen. "I'm sorry Professor, but I simply don't feel safe in this castle, it would appear I keep getting attacked." Flitwick didn't seem to understand that so Harry gave him a brief summary of what he had complained to Dumbledore only minutes before. Flitwick nodded and let Harry get up.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I think the sooner I'm gone, the better. I will see you at the first task." He said with a smile before getting up and walking out of the castle towards Hogsmeade.

A certain french half-vela watched the entire episode with horror. "No wonder he left this place." she mumbled to herself as she watched Harry walk away in the distance.

Rita's Article the next morning detailed the entire event, from Harry and Dumbledore's conversation all the way through Hogwarts defending those in her care. It seemed that Rita's photographer had captured a photo of Snape right as he cast the curse, which did not paint the Potions Professor in a good light. It praised Harry as a reluctant hero who was just trying to live his life away from the manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore.

The response was swift. Snape and Dumbledore were both taken in to the DMLE for questioning. Dumbledore was able to talk his way out of any charges, but he had lost all of his positions seeing as how a former death eater that he had vouched for and was on his staff when he had attacked the Boy-Who-Lived, this might have been forgivable, but the fact that it happened in his own school couldn't, it was determined that it was time for a new head of the school that would be able to make some logical staffing decisions. Minerva Mcgonagall got a promotion. Seeing as there was no specific law against tampering with the the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore was able to avoid charges on that action, however he was removed from the Wizengamot and the ICW as it was felt he had lost his sense of right and wrong. The fact that Harry had publicly blamed him for the fact he had disappeared from the wizarding community did not help his popularity either.

Snape on the other hand was not so lucky, and his attitude did him no favors. He was assuming that Dumbledore would come to his rescue, not aware that Albus was having troubles of his own, so he treated the aurors with absolutely zero respect. There was such a public uproar that the minister had Amelia Bones push Snape's trial ahead and three days later, he was sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban for an unprovoked attack on the Boy-Who-Lived with a potentially deadly curse.

Harry followed the events in the Daily Prophet, but was somewhat detached. He found he really didn't care what happened to those two, and honestly felt that having "the castle" cut off Snape's wand arm was punishment enough. Sirius had loved that by the way. Not only the disarming of Snape, but the 'prank' as he was calling it, of everyone thinking that Hogwarts was now alive. Harry had just rolled his eyes, he hadn't really planned on everyone thinkign that, he just didn't want the retaliation traced back to him.

_

* * *

The first task_

Harry entered the tent with only ten minutes to go before the first task. He had send Cedric a small book about dragons a week before in hopes that he would get the hint. It seemed to have worked as none of the contestants were surprised when Bagman announced that they were to get past a dragon. Harry was the last to draw and received the Hungarian Horntail, he would be going last. Cedric would go first, with Krum going second and Fleur going third.

He spent the first two rounds shamelessly flirting with Fleur and then wished her luck when it was time for her turn. There was a small part of his mind that told him it was wrong because she would later fall in love with his friend, but then again, Bill had no real claim on her at this time. Plus, she was really hot.

When it was Harry's turn to go he calmly stepped out into the arena. He took a moment to look around the crowd and found Sirius and Remus. Giving them a cheeky smile, he looked around his feet and found what he was looking for. He bent down and picked up a small rock, "This will do." He then chucked the rock up and down a few times to get a feel for its weight.

"What's Potter going to do? Stone the dragon to death?" he heard Malfoy yell from the crowd followed by several snickers from the Slytherins near him.

Deciding he was ready, he gave the rock a strong throw towards the nest, using his telekinesis to guide it into perfect position. Before it could land he whipped out his holly wand and cast a transformation spell followed by a sticking charm at the rock. He could have done this without his wand, but he had gotten used to using his wand in public during the summer in Egypt, so decided to continue to use it rather than arouse suspicion. The rock flattened out into a thin blanket and landed perfectly around the egg.

The sticking charm took effect and the rock/blanket was stuck to the egg. It was a simple matter of _accio rock blanket_ and he was holding the egg only 2 minutes after he had entered the arena. Harry reverted the charms on the rock and let it drop by his feet before he walked out of the arena, as calm as a clam. The dragon had never even taken notice of him as he had not gotten remotely close to her nest, and no simple rock would be strong enough to break one of her eggs.

Harry received full marks from all judges except of course, from Karkaroff, where he got a 7. It was enough however to put him in the lead. Harry didn't care about the scores however and went to the medical tent to make sure the other champions were doing ok.

Everyone had been released except for Fleur, so he sat and chatted with her for a few minutes as she finished getting patched up. As she was getting ready to leave he decided to throw caution to the wind. "Hey Fleur," she stopped and turned. "I hear rumor there is going to be a mandatory yule-ball. I would be honored if you would agree to accompany me."

Fleur didn't think for a second, she had enjoyed her time both before and after the task chatting with Harry and if she was honest with herself, she was quite attracted to the young man. She smiled at him, "I would like that very much Harry."

"Great, would it be agreeable for me to meet you at your coach at 6:30 on the evening of the ball?"

Fleur laughed at his formality, "It would indeed be agreeable. I shall see you then Mr Potter." She schooled her face into as threatening as she could get it, "Don't be late Mr Potter." And with that she spun and left the tent to greet her family.

Harry went off to find Sirius and Remus. They chatted a bit before they noticed that Albus Dumbledore was heading their way. Even though he was no longer a judge, the events were open to members of the public, so Albus had hoped to take this time to speak with Harry in an attempt to get him back under control. The three saw him coming and started walking quickly the other way before he could reach them. Once they were outside of the wards they apperated home and an hour later Harry decided it was time to fill Hermione in. So he flashed to Salem and took Hermione out for breakfast in Boston while he told her about the task. She gave him some light teasing about Fleur, but Harry could tell there wasn't any real jealousy there.

_

* * *

The Yule Ball_

Harry arrived at the Beauxbatons' Coach at 6:20 the night of the Yule Ball dressed to the nines. He had skipped Diagon Alley and shopped instead in the magical district of Milan, which according to Sirius, was the capital of Wizarding fashion. His robes were black, but had green trimming that the sales lady told him matched his eyes. He was fairly certain that she was just trying to get the sale, but he went with it anyway.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Fleur came out dressed in a very beautiful silver gown that hugged her body in all the right places. "Fleur you are absolutely stunning, I believe that you have now rightfully earned the title of most attractive contestant."

Fleur just laughed and then pretended to swoon, "Oh Mr Potter, you do flatter me so."

He joined her in laughing before stopping to say, "But really Fleur, you do look beautiful tonight, shall we?" as he offered her his arm.

She took it, "I believe we shall." On the way up to the castle they had a good laugh when she told him the story of Ron asking her to the Ball and then running away.

They met with the other champions in a side room before entering the ball together. Cedric again was escorting Cho Chang, and Victor had found himself some 7th year Slytherin girl that Harry had never met. Harry greeted them all warmly and he got at the very least a polite nod from everyone.

The Great Hall was decorated in much the same way Harry remembered it from his dream/vision. Again the meal was excellent and the conversation was great, even though Harry and Fleur seemed to talk mostly to each other. They did keep their conversations in English so as to not to be rude to the others at the table.

Harry received an apology from Mcgonagall for Snape's actions, and was asked if perhaps he would be willing to consider coming back to the school now that Snape was gone and Albus was no longer in charge. Harry gracefully accepted her apology, but declined the offer to re-enroll. He mentioned he was more than happy with his current situation, but he appreciated the concern. He of course would not go into detail about said situation claiming that most of his safety was based on the fact that no one he didn't want to knew where he was. He did however concede that he was in frequent contact with Remus and Sirius, which anyone could have figured out from the first task, as they had left together.

It wasn't long after they had finished their meal that the Champions were prompted to start the first dance. Harry had known this was coming, so he had taken steps to ensure he did not embarrass himself or Fleur.

"You are quite the dancer Harry, I'm surprised." Fleur complemented him.

"You will find that I am full of surprises Fleur." He said with a smirk as he dipped her fairly low. She let out a little 'eep!' but she was smiling when she came back up and they continued to move with the music. Soon everyone else joined them on the dance floor and a good time was had by all.

Well, everyone except for Ron Weasley that is. Ron, wearing the old ugly robes that his mother had sent him had come alone to the ball. Even though the food was good, and Ron had eaten plenty of it, he was not enjoying himself. Instead he had spent most of the ball glaring at Harry. Harry Potter, former best friend, who had left him all alone after first year without a single word. He had been jealous when the Headmaster said Harry was receiving special training, but when he found out that Harry had simply ran away he was livid.

Seeing that Harry had gone alone to the refreshment table, Ron decided to approach him. Before he could open his mouth as he walked up to Harry's back, Harry spoke out, "Hello Ron."

"Harry." Was all he could say. He had planned out this conversation so many times. He planned everything that he would say, different possibilities depending on Harry's responses, just like a chess match. But now that it came down to it, he just froze, he tried several times to open his mouth, but closed it back up every time. After a long pause, Harry broke the silence.

"I understand that you're mad Ron. Heck, I would be too if someone left me like that, and I'm sorry it had to happen that way, but it was my only option. That was Voldemort that was trying to steal the stone Ron. And its going to be up to me to stop him when he finally does come back. I needed to prepare myself, and frankly Dumbledore has his head stuck so far up his ass that he wasn't going to do it. I'm not sorry I left Ron, but I am sorry that you were hurt. I honestly wish you nothing but the best Ron, and I hope that forgive me. Plus, " Harry smirked, "I did get help to get rid of Snape for you by pissing him off enough to curse me."

Ron inwardly smiled a bit at that last comment, potions with the new German professor had gotten much better, but wasn't ready to forgive what he took as Harry basically saying he wasn't good enough for him. "No Harry, I can't forgive you. You come in here after two years, prancing about like you own the place and it frankly makes me sick. I guess all the fame and fortune really has gone to your head."

The old Harry would have gotten angry. The old Harry would have lashed out at him. This was not the old Harry, he simply just nodded in understanding. "That's your right Ron. I won't try and change your opinion. Again, I wish you nothing but the best in life." Harry gave Ron a sad smile and walked back to Fleur. Ron stood there fuming at the fact that Harry didn't get riled up so they could fight. Oh, how he really wanted to hit him right now. But he didn't. Instead he stomped off out of the Hall and back to his dorm. It was the last time that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would ever have a speak to each other.

After a few more dances, Harry noticed Neville and Ginny were dancing fairly close, a lot closer in fact than they did in Harry's dream vision. He decided to approach them, reminding himself that he had never actually met Ginny. "Hello there Neville," Harry greeted and then turned to Ginny, "Hello, I'm Harry."

Neville just laughed, "I think she knows who you are Harry. But let me introduce you to the youngest Weasley. Harry, this is my girlfriend Ginny." He said full of confidence. Harry was shocked, this was not the Neville Longbottom that he had expected. Neville hadn't developed any self confidence until late in 5th year in his dream/vision. And Ginny, it was either the distance, or the lack of diary possession and saving her life, but she barely blushed when meeting him. They must be very good for each other if Neville was this self confident and Ginny wasn't pining over him anymore.

Harry was able to school his face and his his surprise, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley." Harry turned to Neville. "Neville, I don't think I ever apologized to you for what happened at the end of first year. It was wrong of us to leave you there petrified, and, well, I'm sorry we did that to you."

Neville shook his head smiling, and took Harry's hand to shake, "Its long forgotten Harry, but I appreciate it all the same. You take care of yourself ok?"

"You too Nev. Now, I believe that I owe a certain witch another dance, you two have a good night."

When Harry got back to Fleur she asked what that was all about. "Just tying up a few loose ends while I'm here Fleur, that's all."

"Oh Harry, you sound as if you are going away never to return." Fleur said with a giggle. Harry just looked her in the eye. "Like I said, I'm full of surprises." He gave her a half smile before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on her lips. Fleur was so stunned she didn't even have a chance to react before it was over.

"HARRY POTTER! She yelled at him in a whisper so as to not draw attention." 'Oh Shit, I'm dead' Harry thought to himself. "We are going to walk out to the Garden right now and I am going to teach you how to do that properly." She told him in a no-nonsense tone. So they left, and she spent the rest of the evening tutoring Harry in the fine art of kissing. Harry had cast a 'notice me not' ward around the area, so there would be no article in the Daily Prophet the next morning about this impromptu lesson.

In the following two months before the next task, Harry was a frequent visitor to the Beauxbatons' Coach where the lessons continued. Purely for academic reasons of course.

_

* * *

The Second Task_

"**Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Each of our contestants have had someone taken from them that they must retrieve at the bottom of the lake."** Ludo Bagman's voice trailed off when a wet Sirius Black seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry weren't we supposed to start yet?" Harry asked innocently.

"Mister Potter, how did Lord Black appear here just now?" Bagman seemed quite confused.

"Oh, that's easy, I figured you would kidnap either him or Remus, so they both have a remote portkey that will take them to my location whenever they or I activated it. I really didn't like the idea of either of them being kidnapped and put at the bottom of a Lake." Harry glared at Bagman and then at Dumbledore, who was the only one among them who could speak Mermish, so was needed to coordinate this event.

After a moment of the judges whispering with each other, and Dumbledore sent off a patronus into the lake, Bagman spoke again, "**Yes, well, It seems that Young Harry has already retrieved his hostage, however, since he did so before the clock started he will still have to retrieve something from the lake. It has been arranged for Harry to come back with a special shell that the merpeople will give to him.**"

"Ok," Harry whispered to Sirius who had just won a bet that they would still make him go down there, "Guess its plan B then."

"Knock em dead pup." Sirius said with a wink.

"**If the contestants would take their places."** They all lined up and removed their outer robes. Cedric and Victor were in swimming trunks, and Fleur was sporting a swimsuit of her own. "You look beautiful Fleur." Harry whispered to her. She blushed and looked at him.

"Harry!" she started laughing, "What are you wearing?"

Harry looked down at his second skin basilisk armor covering almost his entire body. "Basilisk armor, its February and warming charms only do so much. I plan on being quite warm thank you very much." He said with a smile. Fleur only had time to laugh at his antics before the starting 'bang' went off and the three older contestants dove into the water.

Instead of jumping into the water, Harry conjured some hockey skates on his feet and took off down the ice. Well, it was ice as soon as he cast the overpowered freezing charm in a area in front of him. Harry skated towards the middle of the lake in front of a stunned crowd, all the while freezing the water a few meters in front of him.

When he reached the area directly above the mervillage he stopped. He transfigured his skates into a large solid iron block and cast a bubblehead charm on himself as the ice broke. With the added weight Harry sunk to the bottom in no time. Once he was close, he transfigured the iron block into some rubber flippers and swam towards his goal. The mercheif was waiting for him and handed him a beautifully colored shell.

"Thank you." He addressed the mercheif in mermish, before bowing and then casting a special summoning charm on his ship which was hovering cloaked about a mile about the lake. Now, when a regular summoning charm is cast, the object is always pulled to the caster. This altered charm however took the relative mass of the object into account against the mass of the witch or wizard doing the summoning. In the case that someone were to attempt to summon a large object they would find themselves pulled towards the object at a speed directly proportional to the power they put into the spell.

Harry was a very powerful wizard and he put full power into this charm. The result of which was to have Harry shoot up from the bottom of the lake at a speed the merpeople had never seen before. Harry canceled the charm before he broke the surface and slowed down enough to be able to calmly pull himself back onto the ice and skate back to the dock.

"**And our first champion to return victorious is none other than Harry Potter."** Bagman announced as he approached.

He saw Fleur crying, wrapped in a towel, so he tossed the shell to Bagman and went to her. "Fleur are you ok?"

She shook her head sobbing, "It was the grindlylow's. They attacked in mass and I could only come back to get away from them." Harry gave her a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. Their relationship was not a secret so he didn't care who saw him.

"I'll be back Fleur. Don't worry, Gabby will be ok." He told her before jumping back onto his ice and skating away. Harry's return trip to the village happened the same way his first one did. When he arrived he noticed that Cho was gone, but the 7th year Slytherin girl that Victor had taken to the ball was still there. Along with Gabby of course.

Harry went over to Gabby, and when he cut her ropes the mercheif came up to him. Harry turned with Gabby already in his arms, "I do not wish to fight any of you, but I am taking her with me." He told them with no room for argument. The merchief could see that this young man was quite powerful and would make a formidable enemy, so he backed off not even having a chance to say anything.

Harry decided to cast the summoning charm on the dock this time so that he wouldn't have to stake to shore holding Gabby. He put a bit less power into it so that he wouldn't run the risk of hurting Gabby with the acceleration. They broke the surface of the water 5 minutes later and Harry carried Gabby out of the water and into the medical tent. Fleur met him there and after checking to make sure that Gabby was ok, gave Harry a passionate kiss and a promise that there was more where that came from for him. She was more than a little grateful for him saving her sister after-all.

When Victor eventually showed back up with his hostage, she was immediately brought into the medical tent as Victor had taken a fairly good sized bite of her foot when trying to free her. Not for the first time Harry was grateful that Hermione was safe away from all this madness.

Harry received full marks for the task as well as a standing ovation from the judges for going back in to save someone's hostage besides his own. As everything was calming down Dumbledore again approached Harry and tried to inform him that he was going to be coming to a safehouse that Dumbledore himself had set up for him. Getting tired of the old goat's persistence Harry snapped at him.

"Listen up you manipulative old man. You don't control me, you have never protected me, and quite frankly, I don't trust you. You need to get it through your thick skull that you have absolutely no say in my life. If and when the thing happens that you are thinking of, I will take care of it without your help. Unless, of course you think that training me how to suck lemon drops is 'the power he knows not' I'm better off without you."

Harry bit at him, being careful not to mention Voldemort by name due to the people around them, but deciding it was time to stun the former Headmaster with his knowledge of the prophecy. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have people here that I actually want to speak with." And with that Harry turned on his heal and walked off towards where Fleur and her family were chatting with each other. He was out of Dumbledore's reach by the time Albus had recovered from his shock at Harry already knowing the prophecy.

Harry was introduced to the family and thanks to his going down to collect Gabby, he was quickly accepted. Later in the afternoon, Harry did a quick flash to Salem to let Hermione that he was safe, with a promise to return the following weekend for a full recount he returned to have dinner with the Delacours.

After dinner Fleur practically dragged Harry back to her private room in the coach where she spent several hours letting him know just how pleased she was with him. They didn't sleep together, but Harry did get a full hands on lesson of the female body.

It was 2 in the morning when Harry appeared back in the kitchen of Grimmauld place with a shit eating grin on his face. Remus and Sirius started to give him a hard time, but he was to tired to respond, so he flipped them off, transformed into Flake and flashed into the freezer. He had taken to sleeping in there, as he could get fully rested and refreshed that way in only a few hours as opposed to sleeping in his bed.

The next several months until the third task were spent in a balance studying the ship's technology, spending time with Fleur, reading every book he could get his hands on, and relaxing with either Sirius and Remus, or Hermione. It turned out that Hermione had snagged a boyfriend of her own. He wasn't as studious as Hermione was, but he was a pretty smart bloke and could keep her on her toes. Harry had met him a few times and liked him well enough.

Harry finally understood the how exactly the crystals in the walls of his ship worked, and had dabbled a bit in configuring and programming some of his own. It was a lot like Arithmancy, and although Harry probably couldn't get ship of his own to function given the raw crystals, he knew enough to make small repairs and tweaks.

Sirius had taken to spending some evenings with the lovely Amelia Bones who had been a few years ahead of him at Hogwarts. They weren't an official couple at this point, but they were enjoying each others company, and working their way slowly towards that eventuality. She had hired him as a special security consultant for the DMLE. He was spending his days going over the department's policies, methods, and training, in hopes of improving how the department operated.

Remus had finished up his charms mastery and had started to work on his transfiguration one. He wasn't really working for any position, he just liked to peruse knowledge. Harry and Sirius had tried to get him to start dating someone, but he had declined, stating that he was quite happy with his current situation and he was not in any rush. Harry had told them about the Remus/Tonks relationship in his dream/vision and to be honest, Remus was not opposed to the idea. He had met her this year, but wanted to wait a year or two so that he wouldn't feel like such a creepy old man.

The week before the third task Harry and Fleur had a long talk about the future of their relationship. In the end, after several hours of talking, laughing, and a bit of crying, they decided that although they did care deeply about each other, they weren't in love. Fleur wanted to start her career, and Harry wasn't planning on being around much, so they decided that their relationship would not continue after she left for France. That isn't to say they were no longer attracted to each other, in fact they had an understanding that when they did see each other in the future, assuming they were both single, neither would be opposed to a bit of physical contact.

_

* * *

The Third Task_

Harry decided to skip the explanation of the maze at it was mostly a waste of time, and so didn't officially show up at Hogwarts until the day of the final task. Since he had a commanding lead, he would have a several minute head start. He wasn't sure if the cup would be a portkey or not, but he didn't want to risk anyone else getting to it if it was, so he pulled out all the stops.

Harry took off running along his chosen path. He had scouted the maze from above the night before and had mapped out what would be the shortest route. He didn't even slow down to cast as he disposed of giant spiders, Blast-Ended Skrewts, and an array of built in obstacles. Harry had the power to simply destroy any built in spikes, freeze any flames, and dispel any mists, so he didn't pause to figure out the proper way to get past them.

A few minutes after the last whistle had blown, 35 minutes since he had entered the maze, Harry approached the Sphinx. "Hello young champion, you cannot passunless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Harry nodded, "Tell me the riddle."

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of the middle and the end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard,  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_"

Harry didn't even pause to pretend to think about it, "A Spider."

The Sphinx looked surprised at the quick response, but they had an agreement so she stepped aside and let him through. Standing 30 meters in front of him was the cup. Harry walked up to it, but before he grabbed it he looked up to the stands, Sirius was sitting next to Amelia Bones, and Remus was alone underneath the stands. The plan was for Remus to follow disillusioned if the cup was indeed a portkey, whereas Sirius would have to stay at Hogwarts. He had wanted to follow as well, but Amelia had asked him to help cover security at the task, so he would be noticed if he suddenly disappeared. Harry nodded to both, and received a nod from Remus and a thumbs up from Sirius. Just as he grabbed the cup and felt the familiar tug at his navel of a portkey activating he heard at least 20 voices shout out at once, "_**Avada Kedavra.**_"

* * *

Note: Longest chapter yet! I hope that it was worth the wait.

The Sphinx riddle was taken from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling.

I have always hated reading cliffhangers, but just now I realized why everyone has them, they are just so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Fleur was a good temporary romance for Harry, but she just wasn't his true love.

All puns were intended.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

What most people don't realize with portkeys, is that while in transit, which is only a few seconds, the traveler has full control of their body, and more importantly their magic. Where most wizards and witches tended to simply wait to arrive, Harry, not one to waste an opportunity, cast a disillusionment spell on both himself and the cup. He wanted to get the lay of the land so to speak, before he officially arrived and 'got captured'.

A few seconds after he landed he heard Remus join him, also invisible. "Remus, I've got this, get back to the school and do what you can there." referring to the AK's that he heard cast just as he was leaving.

Remus nodded. "I didn't see who all got hit, but I saw Sirius up and running at someone before I left, and none were shot into the maze, so I think Fleur is ok. Are you sure you don't need me?"

"Yeah Remus, this is my fight. Go back and do whatever you can, I don't know who we missed, but make them wish they had never been born."

"Good luck pup." And with a small pop, Remus apperated back to Hogsmede and sprinted towards the maze.

Once Remus had left Harry took a look around, about 30 meters in front of him was the cauldron. Standing around it were two figures, the first was obviously Lucius Malfoy holding a small bundle that Harry could only assume was baby Voldemort, the other figure was shorter and was covered in a hooded cloak, so Harry could not tell who it was.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Harry jumped into the air, removed the disillusionment spells as he was landing and then promptly fell on his ass, as would any Jr portkey traveler. "Stun him" came the high pitched voice of the ugly baby. The cloaked figure spun and shot a stunning spell directly at Harry. Harry easily could have dodged it, but he needed to let Voldemort get a real body before he could kill him, so he raised a small shield to absorb the spell and then he let himself fall limp to the ground.

The cloaked figure walked over to Harry and started to drag him by the arms over to the headstone. "God Potter, you are one heavy son of a bitch." The figure said under his breath.

Harry ignored the comment as he was focused on the voice. He would know that whiny voice anywhere. Draco Malfoy. It was then that Harry realized there was something he had not accounted for, the children of the Death Eaters.

_Back at Hogwarts – Just after Harry grabbed the cup_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Shouted twenty voices when Harry grabbed the cup. Everything was planned, each had their own specified target. After Lucius had returned with their master, they had been told to start training. Evenings were spent practicing the killing curse, and then when they got home for Christmas, they were taken out by Marcus Flint to practice on muggles.

21 children of Death Eaters in all, most still students, but none younger than 14, had taken their parents place as servants to the Dark Lord. Tonight would be his coming back party. The halfblood Potter would be kidnapped and used to restore the Dark Lord to his body, their job, as lead by Flint, was to take out any and all possible opposition in one stroke. If all went well, by this time tomorrow, the Dark Lord would be in power, and there would be no one able to stand against him. They would all be greatly rewarded and their parents magic would be returned to them by the Dark Lord himself.

Four killing curses headed directly towards Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes flashed in and took the first one, turning him into ash where he would be reborn again. Dumbledore conjured a thick stone slab that exploded as numbers two and three hit it. Dumbledore then turned to see a fourth green light coming at him, and tried to dodge it, but was to slow and the curse struck him in the shoulder.

Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, Greatest Wizard of his day, was dead. Killed not in some great battle, nor old age, not even by some elaborate plan of his own design. Instead Albus Dumbledore was struck down by a cheap shot from behind, cast by 15 year old Theodore Nott. No one noticed the satisfied smirk on his face before he turned to cast on his secondary target.

Two killing curses headed straight towards the minister. The first was stopped when his personal bodyguard jumped in front of the green light, sacrificing himself. The second went unopposed and struck Minister Fudge square in the chest, who hadn't yet reacted to anything that was going on, he was never the strongest wizard, and was always terrible in a duel.

Another two headed towards Amelia Bones. Luckily for Madam Bones, she was sitting next to the infamous Sirius Black, who had the reaction time of a trained professional. Before she knew what was happening, she was thrown to the ground and had a very pissed off Sirius Black covering her with his body. Both curses passed over them.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, small bump on the head from the dive, but I'll be ok." She replied with a smile realizing he had saved her life.

"Good, stay alive, because I haven't gotten a chance to formally ask you out yet." Sirius said with a grin, followed by a small peck on the cheek and a wink. "No, if you will excuse me, I have to go kick someone's ass." And with that he jumped up, wand in hand, and ran along the bleachers where Marcus Flint was standing giving orders and casting spells.

The remaining 12 curses were aimed at on duty Aurors, and other other high ranking members of the ministry. About half of them were able to connect, killing their targets. It is important to note that only 2 out of the eight Aurors that were targeted were struck, this was largely due to the changes in training and skill upkeep that Sirius had implemented in the past year. Only 1 of the ministry workers survived, and that was only by luck as he had gotten up to see a better view of Harry grabbing the cup, and had fainted, thereby successfully dodging the curse, when he heard those two feared words.

Several of the surviving Aurors were now locked in duels with the Death Nibblers. The duels would end up being fairly short as the Death Eater children had really only practiced the killing curse, which, at their age, could be cast 3 or 4 times at the most before magical exhaustion would occur. Their shields and other hexes were fairly week, so within 5 minutes of the first curse, they were all stunned and bound. Sirius having taken out 4 of them himself.

Unfortunately, the Death Nibblers had planed for this eventuality and Tracy Davis, who had not been able to master the killing curse and was calmly sitting at the top of the bleachers, activated their remote portkeys that would send them to the Dark Lord, before following with her own.

"DAMNIT" Sirius swore when they all disappeared. It was then that Remus arrived back at the maze.

"Harry's ok." Remus asked the unspoken question before continuing. "He sent me back to help you out over here, what can I do?"

Sirius, realizing that everyone was looking to him to take charge of the situation, decided to do just that as Amelia had underestimated the knock on her head and needed medical attention.

He cast a _Sonorus_ on himself and spoke to the panicked crowd. "Everyone listen up. If you are trained as a healer make your way over to the medical tent to assist with the injured. If you are in need of a healer, make your way there as well. Aurors will check your wand as well as yourself for the imperius curse. This is not voluntary, if you cast anything worse than a stunner you will be held for questioning. No one is going to be in trouble for fighting back the attack, but we will not have anymore attackers escape. If you are not injured or a healer, stay where you are and an Auror will come check you out before allowing you to leave."

"What gives you the right?" Shouted a scared, but angry middle aged wizard from the stands.

Without a moments hesitation Sirius whipped out his wand and stunned the man. "Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were just murdered by school children. Amelia Bones needs medical attention. Several other high ranking members of the Ministry are now dead, and the DMLE is going to get some answers. I am now head of security for this event, and that is what gives me the right." Sirius spoke to the remaining members of the crowd. "Question him first and get him out of here." Sirius said under his breath to the closest Auror.

The next few hours passed slowly as people were healed, questioned, and released. Once Amelia was healed she took over the questioning, but kept Sirius in charge of overall crowd management as he seemed to have it under control. Remus jumped in to help the Aurors with testing wands and checking for the imperius. There were a few members of Slytherin house that had an idea something was going to happen, but none of them knew it was going to be this big, or had any idea that people were going to be killed. They had only heard whispers about the third task.

_Back at the Graveyard_

Draco had drug Harry over to the tombstone and tied him up when 20 bound and unconscious bodies appeared in the graveyard followed by an annoyed looking Tracey Davis.

"Welcome." Lucius said to her with a sneer. "Draco, Tracy unbound and enervate them. They will witness the rebirth of our Master." The teens did just that, and soon after they were all bowing to the ugly baby they called a master.

Flint, as the leader, gave the report that the Minister as well as Dumbledore were dead, along with the other names. He suffered a crucio when he mentioned that Sirius Black had saved Amelia Bones, but overall Voldemort was pleased with the chaos they had caused. It wouldn't be hard after all to kill off Bones once he had his body. Black would also be made to suffer, before given a chance to join him, he would need more recruits afterall.

Harry was not idle while all this was going on. He had managed to spot Nagani slithering about and had discovered another way to destroy a Horcrux. At least if the Horcrux was living. He silenced her and the area around her before levitating her up and smashed her between two boulders. Had anyone been in the silence bubble they would have heard a splat, followed by a crash of the boulders exploding into each other, and lastly a scream from the released Horcrux.

No one but Harry saw this as Voldemort's followers tended to look at ground when talking to him, and Voldemort was fairly focused on Flint. Lucius, who was in charge of holding the little demon, was simply glaring at the children for potentially failing and risking him getting his magic back.

Once the report was done, Voldemort told Lucius to start the ritual. Lucius placed the baby into the pot and then grabbed the bone from the grave they had dug up earlier. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." He tossed the bone into the pot.

He held up a long knife. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." He then cut off he left hand without so much as a groan, and let it plop into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." He walked over to Harry, who had been enervated by Draco when the ritual started, not that Harry really needed it. Harry had no intention of letting Voldemort getting Naquadah into his bloodstream, so when Lucius approached him, he cast a quick confundus charm on the man, tricking him into taking some of his own blood to use instead. Harry then put a glamor on his forearm to make it look like it was bleeding. He figured that the ritual would still work for the most part and Voldemort would have a body, at least for long enough for him to kill it.

A black bubbling rose out of the cauldron and slowly formed into the shape of a man. "Robe me." Draco quickly did. Harry could tell that even though the ritual worked, Voldemort looked much weaker than in his dream/vision. Harry figured it was due to not getting his blood, but didn't really have time to dwell. After healing Lucius, Voldemort tried to summon his remaining Death Eaters, to no avail, as none of them could perform magic any longer, Harry silently raised anti-portkey and anti-apperation wards around the entire graveyard.

"No matter," Voldemort said mostly to himself. "Here we have the next generation of my servants. They will serve me as well as their parents did." He then went on to lecture about how he had gone farther than any on the path to immortality, and how he was the most powerful wizard of all time, yadda, yadda, yadda. Harry was getting bored.

"Hey Tom!" Harry yelled out, sick of waiting. "Shut up. Honestly don't you ever get sick of talking about yourself. How about me and you have a go. Then you can show your faithful fan club how powerful you are."

Voldemort did not take that very well. "Harry Potter. You will beg for death by the time I am through with you." he hissed at him.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Tom." He then released his bonds and stood up, surprising all those watching. "So, you want to talk some more? Or are we going to duel?"

"Draco, return Mr. Potter's wand to him." Voldemort hissed with barley concealed rage.

"No need Tom. I took it off him earlier. He really wasn't very good at the whole taking me prisoner thing." Harry taunted and Draco paled when he realized Harry was right. His punishment for that would not feel good.

"ENOUGH! _Crucio!_" Voldemort bellowed.

Harry almost scoffed, 'Guess we aren't going to bow first this time.' _"Rictusempra!" _Harry yelled. The spell cast didn't really matter as he was simply trying to get the Prior Incantatem to happen. It did. The spells connected and Harry started to push more power into his tickling charm. He was limited by the wand he was using however. If he put his full power into it his wand would likely overload and explode, so the connection slowly pushed its way back towards Voldemort.

The golden dome appeared over the two of them, and before long Voldemort's recent kills started to come out of the wand. He had killed several more people this time around, probably because Lucius wasn't able to do it for him as easily as Wormtail had. Eventually Lily and James Potter came out of the wand. This was what Harry had been waiting for.

"Hi mom, Hi dad." He spoke to them before they could tell him to run. "I just want to say that I love you both, and it's really good to see you." He knew these were just echo's of the real thing, but he didn't care. He was able to talk to his parents! "Remus and Sirius have been great, and we all take care of each other. I hope... I hope that you are proud of me."

They both nodded. "We will always be proud of you son." James said.

"No matter what, you are our son, and we love you." Lily agreed.

Harry nodded. "Ok, I'm going to break the connection, I just wanted to see you guys. I love you both." And with that, Harry broke the connection, which sent both of them flying back a few meters.

Before he even landed, Harry levitated the ritual dagger that Lucius had left on the ground next to the cauldron and banished it into Voldemort's neck. Voldemort was still flying backwards and hadn't even seen the weapon flying at him until it was to late. The knife pierced his throat, cutting his air supply and severing his spinal cord. Tom Riddle spent the last moments of his life unable to move or take a breath.

Lucius and the Death Nibblers were to stunned to do anything for a moment. They recovered when they felt all of their wands fly out of their hands to hover in front of Harry. With all eyes on him, he tilted his head slightly and all of their wands snapped before falling to the ground.

They all started running after failing to apperate away. It was like shooting fish in a barrel as Harry stunned them one by one, before levitating them all into a big pile and binding them. "I should just kill them." He thought to himself. But Harry just couldn't bring himself to kill a bunch of teenagers in cold blood. "Whatever, they killed Dumbledore and the Minister. The ministry will put them away and I'll take care of any of them that don't get a lifetime in Azkaban." Of course, the entire group would be squibbed later that evening.

Harry transformed into Flake and flashed back to Hogwarts. He swooped down and landed on Remus' shoulder. And trilled a song of joy. Sirius turned to look at him. "Everything taken care of Flake?" Harry bobbed his head to nod. "Any survivors?" Remus whispered to his ear. Another nod. He then took off, flew a circle and flashed away.

"I know that bird." Said Amelia who had watched the encounter, "That's the bird that informed me of your innocence."

Sirius smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Flake is great. He has been keeping Remus and myself in line for a while now."

Amelia paused, realizing now for the first time that they were missing a champion. She had forgotten he had disappeared during all of the commotion. "Oh dear, Harry Potter is missing!" Sirius quickly calmed her down before she could freak out.

"Amelia, Harry is just fine. Remus has spoken with him. Yes it was a kidnapping attempt of sorts, but Harry took care of it himself. In fact, I would bet that he will be back here real soon."

As he finished Flake re-appeared carrying a bundle of Death Nibblers along with Lucius Malfoy. He dropped them and flashed away. Amelia quickly took charge pointing to a group of Aurors. "You four, search them for portkeys and then re-stun them. I want them back at the ministry and questioned separately under Veritaserum, I want to know who planned this, who knew about it, what they were up to, and anything else they know. Treat them all as adults, if they are old enough to cast the killing curse, they are old enough to pay the penalty for it."

Harry then reappeared with the goblet of fire in his hand. "Hi everyone." He said cheekily.

Fleur ran up and hugged him, Sirius gave him a thumbs up, and Remus greeted him with a "Hey pup." Amelia could not understand how those two could be so calm about his casual return.

"Mister Potter. Sirius has informed me that there was an attempted kidnapping this evening. Perhaps you could explain exactly where you have been for the past three hours."

Harry nodded knowing this was coming. "So, you probably figured out that the goblet was a portkey..." He then went on to tell Amelia all about what had happened at the graveyard. He claimed that he had used is wand to banish the knife, and left out the part about Nagani, but for the most part he kept it to the truth.

Amelia was a bit shocked. "Well, Mister Potter, I would say I don't believe you, but then I would probably end up looking foolish once you proved it all." Harry smiled at her nodding, and answered a few more of her questions before claiming that he was really tired. He told her that he had burned Voldemort's body so that no one would try and resurrect it again, but he happily handed over the broken wands of the Death Nibblers as well as Voldemort's, also broken.

When asked about that Harry just shrugged, "Seemed like a good thing to do at the time I didn't think they would need them again." He then excused himself from Amelia and after a quick word with Sirius and Remus, he went over to talk to Fleur. She was leaving in the morning to go back to France, so they spent most of the night talking and stealing kisses. It wasn't passionate, but rather comforting. "You are a good man Harry Potter, and an excellent kisser." He laughed before giving her another, "You are not so bad yourself Fleur, I have really enjoyed this year with you."

"And I you." But Harry was already asleep.

The next morning Harry saw Fleur off before spending the day with Remus. Sirius was bogged down at the ministry, which was in chaos. Amelia was next in line for Minister, and Sirius convinced her to take the job, but in order to do so, he had to agree to take her job and be the new director of the DMLE. This position was appointed by the minister, so Amelia would be able to hand it to him.

Harry took Remus up in the ship and gave him a tour of what the planet looked like from space. They were careful to avoid being on the moon side of the planet so that Remus wouldn't transform. Remus broke the silence as they were looking over a view of the British Isles from low orbit. "So, what's your plan pup?"

Harry gently shook his head. "I don't know Remus. I guess my advantage of knowing the future is gone now, but I feel like a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know? I mean, I got him, he is dead. All of those innocent people don't have to die now. But at the same time, its almost like he was only a warm-up. I'm going to go after the Goa'uld, and Voldemort has nothing on those guys. I mean they have millions of followers, and have been in charge of the Galaxy for tens of thousands of years. I can't just go charging in and try to kill them all. First off, that would probably get me killed really quickly, and second, how would the Galaxy react to that? Think of it, thousands of planets that have spent generations as slaves worshiping a God, what would happen to those societies when their God dies? Will they prosper? Will they fall apart? I just don't know Moony. I don't have the answers yet."

Remus just let him talk. Harry tended to bottle this stuff up, so when he did get talking it was good to let him.

"I guess you asked for a plan. Well, right now my plan is to try and find the chappa'ai on Earth if there is one. I pulled a few addresses out of Osiris that might have updated navigational maps, but until I get those, this ship isn't really going to do much for me. There are millions of planets in the galaxy, and of those only several thousand support life. NASA has no idea which ones, and trust me, I hacked into their system, they aren't even close to being helpful. So I guess at this point, my only plan is to try and find the chappa'ai."

"You are really set on leaving then aren't you?" Remus asked him after a pause.

"Yeah I am Moony. I'm not planning on leaving forever, and I'll be back to visit often, but, knowing what I do now, I can't just sit still knowing that the rest of the Galaxy is stuck in slavery. Besides, all this technology is really cool! Just think about what else there is to learn out there."

Remus had to laugh and was about to say something, but Harry continued, "I know you and Sirius aren't planning on letting me go alone." He raised his hand to forestall any reply, "It wasn't really that hard to pick up on, but I want you to hear me out. If I'm reading things right, Sirius and Amelia are going to be working on rebuilding the ministry, as well as building their relationship. I'm very hopeful that goes well, and they can get rid of some of the corruption and stupidity in the magical world. He really needs to stay where he is."

He paused and put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I love you Remus, and I know you would always have my back, but you can't come with me either. There is a good chance that I might step through the chappa'ai on the night of a full moon for that planet, and there is no telling what a foreign moon would do to you. We can test it in a safe environment in the future, but I just won't risk you like that." Remus nodded, he hadn't really thought about it in fact. And then he got an idea and his face light up.

"What about Dobby?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth three times before he was able to speak. "Remus you are brilliant! Dobby would be great! He has calmed down quite a bit in the last two years. I wonder if he would be willing to come though..."

Remus just started laughing and shaking his head. "Harry, that elf would follow you into a volcano if you asked him to. You might not be his 'Master' but he worships the ground you walk on. In fact, now that I think about it, I'm surprised that he lets you leave the atmosphere without him."

A slightly less excitable than three years ago house elf chose that moment to make himself visible and come out of his hiding spot. "Oh no, Moonzy, Dobby never lets Good Friend Harry Potter fly away without him. No sir. Dobby is always here for Good Friend Harry Potter."

There was a brief pause with both Harry and Remus looking back and forth between themselves and Dobby, before they completely lost it. Several minutes later when they had calmed down Harry turned to Dobby, "So, your going to be my Chewbacca then are you?"

Dobby looked appalled. "Oh no! Dobby is not Chewbacca. You is not Han. Harry you is Luke, and Dobby is being Yoda. Very old and wise Dobby is. Dobby will guide young Harry." and to prove his point, he conjured a large pillow and sat on it cross legged, hovering about a foot in the air.

This time they all three lost it. Dobby actually made a fairly good Yoda impression. It was getting later in England and Harry wanted to take Hermione out for breakfast so they took the ship down and after congratulating Sirius on his new position, Harry flashed to Salem.

Salem had private rooms, but Harry always flashed to just outside the school and walked up to the main entrance. He wanted to respect her privacy so he refused to simply flash into her room. He knocked on the door and Hermione yelled for him to come on in. When he entered he did not see Hermione anywhere. The room wasn't that big, just a bed and a desk, so it didn't take him long to look the room over. There was however a brown tabby cat with white paws sitting on a pillow.

"Hey there Hermione." Harry didn't take long to figure it out. "And congratulations! Come here let me have a look at you." Hermione down the bed and leaped into his arms. Harry gave her a through inspection and nodded his approval. "You are gorgeous Hermione, now, why don't we go get some breakfast and you can tell me all about it." The cat jumped out of his arms and tried to transform in the air. The transformation worked, but Hermione didn't quite have the grace of McGonagall and she landed on her face.

Harry knew better than to laugh, so he just helped her up and made sure she was ok. "I guess I need to work on that landing a bit" Hermione said with a half smile.

Harry joined her, "Perhaps. So, breakfast?" Hermione nodded, grabbed her bag, and they left.

At breakfast Hermione detailed her struggles and success with the Animagus transformation. Which she had finally finished the night before. She had decided to call her cat form Socks, in reference to her white paws. Harry approved.

After he paid the bill they went for a walk around town and Harry filled Hermione in on just about everything. The only thing he kept from her was what they had done with contracts. Harry felt that he needed to explain the truth to her about why he would likely be gone for longer periods of time in the future.

She took it fairly well. Of course she was mad at first that he hadn't told her about Voldemort and the Horcrux's but he explained his reasons, and that the only other people that knew were Remus and Sirius. She understood, and then reacted strongly again when he explained about the chappa'ai and the Goa'uld. She started crying when he told her that almost the entire galaxy was enslaved by creatures worse that Voldemort. In the end he told her that he was going out there to fight them. She only had one response.

"I'm coming with you."

Harry nodded. "I know you are. But not yet." He continued before she could object. "Hermione, you have three more years of magical school, and then I think you should get some sort of University training. You are very smart, but we are going to be dealing with technology and science that is way beyond Earth's. In order to understand that, you are going to need a foundation. Give it a few years, I promise that there will still be injustice out there five years from now for you to take care of. How does that sound?" Even though it went against her knee jerk reaction, she could see Harry was right. She didn't know enough yet to be helpful, but she would.

After walking her back to the school and promising to check in as often as he could, Harry flashed back to London.

Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen. "Hey pup, guess who I was just talking to."

"Who?"

"Minerva McGonagall. I guess that being headmistress as well teaching was getting to be to much for her. You are looking at the new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor house." Remus stated proudly.

"That's great Remus! Congratulations! So, we have the new director of the DMLE and Transfiguration Professor. Looks like the magical world is going to shit after all." Harry joked with them. The trio spent the evening joking around and laughing about their antics over the past three years, all of them knowing that things were not going to be the same for the trio.

* * *

Note: No, this is not the end of the story, but it is the end of the Voldemort story line. Harry is ready to go out into space and kick some ass, but how will he get there? Stay tuned to find out.

A lot of people have asked what the final paring is going to be. You are more than free to ask, but I'm not telling.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Frustrated.

That was the only way to describe it. Harry was frustrated. It had been over six months since Voldemort had been killed, and Harry wasn't much closer to finding the chappa'ai than he was when he started.

He had spent the first two months attempting to build a naquadah scanner combining magic and both human and goa'uld technology. It was successful, to a point. His ship could detect any naquadah within a small area, but it needed to be in line of sight. Anything in a building, or buried was undetectable, which made all of his work useless. It hadn't taken him long to program the ship, which he was calling The Marauder to do a grid pattern search of the entire planet, and except for trace amounts, plus a few discarded Goa'uld items, the search came up blank.

Harry figured that the chappa'ai must be buried, as the Goa'uld would likely not have taken it with them. Harry had discovered some old hieroglyphs that contained stories of a great slave revolt a few years after Osiris had been imprisoned. The story spoke of the people rebelling against their Gods and sending them back through the 'Door of the Gods.' Harry could only assume that they were referring to the chappa'ai. Unfortunately the story didn't say anything about what they had done with it.

Harry assumed it had been buried, but had as of yet been unable to find it using his phoenix sight. He wouldn't be able to see the naquadah with his sight, but he should be able to see the dialing device's power source. He had done some testing, and found that he could 'see' his ships power source through different materials. The distance was limited to several meters through most stones and metals, but he had yet to find a limit for water or ice.

Dobby had enjoyed that day. It was the first day he had been allowed to pilot the Marauder alone, as he took it down to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean with Flake flying on the surface searching for him. Harry hadn't had a problem tracking the power source with his phoenix sight and once Dobby signaled that he was at the bottom, Harry flashed onto the ship and they spent several hours scaring the local water life.

Harry had found over the months that as he spent more time in the freezer, he was able to stay awake with full energy for several days before needing to rest. This was not very convenient at Number 12 any longer as Amelia Bones was spending more and more evenings sleeping over, and it would not due for to her find Flake in the Freezer one morning. Sirius and Amelia had grown close, but that was a conversation that neither Harry or Sirius wanted to have with her at this point in time.

Instead of finding another freezer to sleep in, Harry decided that he would flash to the antarctic when he needed some rest. He felt that it was a more dignified solution than hanging out in a freezer for the rest of his life. He enjoyed playing with the penguins or flying around exploring for an hour or two before finding a secluded spot where he could get a few hours of rest.

One morning he had woken up in a large snowstorm, where he found that, other than the wind making it harder to fly straight, he had nothing to fear from the extreme cold. In fact, the colder it was when he was resting, the better he felt.

It was one such evening in late November that Harry finally had a stroke of luck. He had gone exploring for longer than usual that evening and was in an area he had never been before. When he came over an ice ridge he saw a smooth valley of ice. This wasn't unusual, what was unusual however, was the fact that Harry could see a faint magical presence under the ice.

He could tell that it was several hundred meters below the surface of the ice, and he wasn't willing to flash down to it, as he didn't know if there was any empty space for him to flash to. The cold wouldn't bother him, but he did need to breathe and flashing into tons of solid ice didn't seem like a good idea.

All thoughts of resting were abandon. And he flashed back to his ship, startling Dobby and Kreacher who were in the middle of a poker game. The two had taken to the game like fish to water, and both could wipe the floor with Harry, Remus and Sirius. Laughing at their shock Harry addressed them. "Hey guys. I need the ship, we are going to do some digging." The elves weren't really sure what Harry was talking about, but it had been a while since they had seen him this excited, so they just went with the flow. That is until Harry navigated the always cloaked ship towards the South Pole. "Yous has found something in the Ice?" Dobby asked him.

"I think I have Dobby." Was his only reply as he landed the Marauder in the valley. "Ok, it's below us and a few meters in that direction, so I'm going to put the entire area under the Fidelius charm so that no satellites will be able to see what we are up to." Once the charm was cast, the entire area was slipped into a pocket dimension and only those that knew the secret were shown the doorway. The trio then got to work.

The plan was fairly simple. Harry would send an over powered cutting curse down into the ice on four sides of a square, he would then send a strong blasting curse down at one of the corners and then flash down to the bottom of his hole, where he would send another cutting curse horizontally. The result was a 14 meter solid cube of ice that Kreacher and Harry would together levitate out of the hole. They solved the problem of the hole getting deeper by standing on the cubes as they were levitated, thus levitating themselves up the hole as well.

Dobby, who had developed an artistic flair, was going to break down the cubes and build them an ice palace. Harry just rolled his eyes at Dobby's antics and let the elf do what pleased him. The two elves had cast fairly effective warming charms on themselves, and as long as they were recast every hour they were fine. Harry was wearing his basilisk body suit which combined with the cold resistance he recieved in his human form thanks to Flake, he was fine.

The work was long and hard as they could only do two large Ice Cubes in an hour without exhausting their magic. They worked 12 hour days, and three weeks later Harry found a side tunnel in the direction of the magical presence that he had sensed earlier.

It was immediately obvious that the tunnel was not naturally occurring. There were columns holding up the ceiling and designs on the walls. The patterns were not like anything that Harry had encountered on Earth, nor did they resemble anything that he had seen in Osiris's memories. Kreacher just stood there in awe.

"Well Kreacher, I think we found something." Harry said with with a half-smile, fighting to contain his joy.

"Harry Potter," Kreacher addressed him. "This place is being very old. Older than any elf, wizard, or goblin to have been making it. This is being from a time long ago. Kreacher can sense it."

"I agree Kreacher, let's get Dobby down here and have a look arround. Dobby!" The second elf popped down to them. "I think we found it Dobby, want to take a look around with us?"

The small elf nodded. "Dobby is most excited to help good friend Harry Potter." And with that he bounced off to start mapping out the rooms and tunnels. Harry just shook his head and followed along, calling out for Dobby to be careful.

A little walk down the tunnel they found a ring platform like the one that was in the Marauder. "Well this is a bit confusing." Harry said mostly to himself. "These caves look nothing like Goa'uld architecture, so how did a ring platform get down here?" He shrugged it off as a mystery to solve another time and kept going.

After a turn Harry found Dobby standing at the entrance to a room completely frozen. Harry was worried at first, but quickly calmed when he saw that Dobby was alright, simply frozen in awe at the room he was looking into.

The room was circular with a slightly raised hexagonal platform in the center of the room. In the center of the platform was a tall straight-back chair with patterns and designs covering the surface. At the ends of the armrests were gel-like sections where the hands would normally rest. At a single glance Harry could see that this was no ordinary chair. It served a function.

He addressed the elves. "Ok guys, I'm going to sit in that chair. I think it is the key to understanding this place. Keep an eye on me, and be ready to pull me off if it looks like its going to kill me or something." He finished the last part with a laugh. But he wasn't completely joking.

The elves nodded and prepared to protect their friend. Harry approached the chair slowly, when nothing happened he sat down.

Nothing happened.

Thinking that the gel might be some sort of interface, Harry placed his fingers on the ends of the armrests. He could feel the chair attempting to power up, but failing. There was a suction feeling, similar to when he pushed his magic through his body, only this time he could feel the chair calling for magical power from some external source. Unfortunately the source simply didn't have any to give.

Harry groaned in frustration as he got up out of the chair. "There's no power."

Kreacher and Dobby started brainstorming. Most of the ideas were ridicules until Kreacher spoke up. "Perhaps Flake might be able to sense where the power should be coming from, then we could supply some of our own power?"

"Great idea Kreacher!" And Harry transformed to take a look. The colors were intense. The whole cave seemed to pulse with magical energy, but it was mostly ambient, similar to how Hogwarts looked. Harry took a closer look at the chair and was able to see a conduit line that ran from the chair to a corner of the platform directly to the right of the chair. Several conduit lines spread from that spot all over the room. Harry transformed back.

"I think I found it." He walked over to the spot and bent down. Just inside the corner of the platform there was a dark circle about 10 cm in diameter. Harry figured that the drained power source was below the circle and so tried to lift the circle away using his telepathy. The circle didn't budge, but when he moved his hand down to touch it, the circle slid away into the platform and a dark yellow crystal raised up from the hole. Harry reached down and lifted up what he knew to be the power source.

The power source, looked to be using similar crystals that were found in the Marauder. This was interesting as the Goa'uld always used Naquadah based power supplies. It seemed that whoever created these rooms had figured out how to use the crystals for power generation as opposed to only data processing and storage. Harry took a look down into the hole and discovered several receiving crystals that connected to the power source and down into the conduits.

Harry figured that he would be able to interface a naquadah generator to power the chair, but that this would be a great learning opportunity to study a different type of power source. If he could get this power crystal to work, he wouldn't need to waste the little amount of naquadah he had in a generator.

Decision made, he turned to address the elves. "Lets get up to Dobby's Palace so I can study this thing. I'm hoping I'll be able to recharge it, or at least figure out how it works so I can build a new one, or something similar to it."

Once they were back at Dobby's Palace, Kreacher popped back to London to give Sirius and Remus an update, while Dobby started to prepare dinner for Harry and himself.

Harry took the power crystal to the Marauder in the garage. Yes, Dobby had build a large garage that could house 5-6 ships the size of the Marauder.

Harry reached the storage area that he had turned into a lab for himself and placed the power crystal on a table so that he could take a closer look at it. He then transformed into Flake to see if he could gather any intel with his phoenix sight.

This turned out to be a very good idea. While he could see that there was not any power emanating from the crystal, he could trace the outline of a magical structure that was very familiar to him. Near the top of the crystal was a doorway to a pocket dimension!

With that discovered, he transformed back in order to get a closer look at the top of the crystal. He found that the topmost layer was actually a lid and once he slid that aside, he saw something he had not expected.

There was writing. Now, finding writing on a power device wouldn't be that shocking, but it wasn't so much the fact that there was writing, it was the fact that he could read it. Almost.

The writing was recognizable as being very similar to the ancient runes that Harry had studied. What he noticed was that the symbols read as a bit more archaic. Harry likened it to reading Old English when only knowing modern. All of the letters made sense, but many of the words and word order didn't quite convey an understandable message. Harry was able to get the gist, but nothing terribly helpful. He could read that it was indeed a power source, and he could tell that there were some usage instructions, but he couldn't quite figure out what they were saying.

After dinner Harry flashed back down to the chair room and started to look around for more examples of the language. He figured that once he was able to read a larger sample he would be able to figure it out. He had taught himself several languages this way as a challenge, starting with translations of a few key words, and then figuring everything else out by context. It was much harder than simply memorizing the language and translations, but it was also a lot more fun.

He walked through another doorway and smiled when he found what he was looking for. Three entire walls were covered in the runes. He conjured himself a levitating chair and started reading.

Dobby found him there 12 hours later when he didn't show up for breakfast. "Harry Potter! You is being missing breakfast! The walls will still be here in 30 minutes now you is coming with me right now!" And without missing a beat, he grabbed Harry by the arm and popped them back to the surface.

Harry could only laugh, Dobby could be really viscous when Harry didn't take care of himself. "I'm sorry Dobby, but this is so exciting! I was able to figure out the language well enough to read it a few hours ago. Dobby, I think we have found the former location of Atlantis. Not only that, I think that the people of Atlantis are the original ancestors of today's witches and wizards! That wall was talking about a plague that was killing them all off, and so they took Atlantis and left for the stars."

Dobby made the connection right away. "Atlantis is being a space ship!" At Harry's excited nod he continued. "We is going to find the Atlantis ship and using it to fight the nasty space snakes!"

"Right in one Dobby. But not only that, it seems that the Atlantians were really advanced, they were the original ones that created the Chappa'ai and the ring technology on the ship. In fact its not even called the chappa'ai, they called it the Astria Porta, which translates in English to Star Gate. I think that's what we should call it, I don't want to use any Goa'uld words when I don't have to, and Stargate sounds so much better anyway. Oh, and did I mention that there is a gate address on the wall which I think points us there?"

Dobby was very excited. He much preferred the idea of finding Atlantis and getting superior technology to fight the Goa'uld, rather than relying on their magic. Magic was great and all, but if you are out in space, and your ship is blown up, not even magic can save you. Its best to have a ship that isn't going to get blown up in the first place.

After breakfast, Harry returned to the power crystal and this time was able to read the instructions. They were fairly basic, but explained that the crystal, called a Zero Point Module, contained an open doorway to a pocket dimension and collected the ambient Zero Point Energy making it available for use in this dimension. Harry could only think of two things, the first was that he now had another name for magic, it was the manipulation of Zero Point Energy, and second, he wondered if he could create a new pocket dimension for the Zero Point Module, and thus recharge it.

He gave it a try. He started with a very small pocket dimension, and it was a good thing he did, because when he attempted to replace the doorway, there was a surge of power causing his pocket dimension to implode and throw Harry across the room. It was a good thing that Harry was very good at cushioning charms as he was able to avoid injury as well as damage to the Zero Point Module, which Harry had already started to call a ZPM.

"Ok, take two." He whispered, while he adjusted his technique to counteract the surge. This time he got a little farther before the implosion. In the end it took him over 20 attempts before he was able to perfect his technique and replace the doorway on the ZPM. He was using microscopically small pocket dimensions, so the ZPM only showed a charge of a tiny fraction of a percent, but at least he confirmed that it worked.

"Dobby!" He shouted, "I'm going over to a very secluded area and try not to blow myself up. You wanna come?"

Dobby informed him that he would always be there to make sure he didn't blow himself up, and so they flashed/popped several km away where Harry would attempt to replace his tiny pocket dimension with a large one.

Thankfully the procedure was successful and the ZMP read that it was 40 percent charged. "Well, I guess I could have gone bigger, but 40 percent will do for now. Lets go try it out." And with that they returned to the chair room.

After Harry replaced the now somewhat charged ZPM back into its' cradle and pushed it into place. Harry was much less nervous about the chair now that he knew it was built by his ancestors. He sat down and once again pushed his hands into the gel.

Everything lit up, the chair, the platform, even the room. "Harry..." Dobby cried out nervous for his friend.

"I'm OK Dobby, it is just booting up, I'll let you know if anything goes wrong." Harry calmed the elf down before closing his eyes and letting his mind merge with the chair control.

Images assaulted his mind, schematics, control displays, data, the solar system, and more. It took several seconds before Harry was able to control the flow of images and could control what he saw. He quickly learned that the main function of the platform was for planetary defense. There were hundreds of thousands of what translated to drone weapons deep below the platform which could be controlled by the chair. The control systems also allowed him to view the entire solar system and identify ships. The system quickly found his own ship, which was still under the Fidelius charm, but so was the chair, and he was grateful to see that there were not any other ships in the solar system.

Harry took some time to look through the schematics, and memorized how the chair and drones were made. Unfortunately the schematics for the ZPM were not available in this system, as it was only meant to be a weapon platform, not a fully functioning instructional or science control chair.

Before shutting the chair down, he asked it to look for the Stargate instead of ships and was surprised by what he saw. The first was found only 13 km away from his current position, burred just below the surface, and the second was deep underground in a bunker in the United States.

"Well, I guess the U.S. found one, I hope they haven't figured it out and gone and pissed off a bunch of Goa'uld." Harry said again mostly to himself. Before shutting off the chair and standing up.

"Ok Dobby, there are actually two Stargates on Earth, the U.S. has one and is storing it deep underground in Colorado, and the other is about 13 km away under a tiny bit of snow. Which should we grab do you think?"

Dobby only rolled his eyes, "Harry Potter, yous is not being funny. Lets go."

"Ok Dobby, its in an ice cavern, so plenty of room. I'll flash there and you can follow me. Sound good?" At Dobby's nod he transformed and flashed away, Dobby soon followed with a pop.

They arrived in the cavern and upon seeing the giant ring, Harry couldn't help himself, he ran over and gave it a hug. "Hello beautiful. I've been looking for you."

Dobby could only shake his head and think that some times, his friend Harry Potter was a very strange wizard indeed.

They found the slightly broken dialing device, along with a frozen Jaffa in full snake guard attire. They decided to take the outfit as it might come in handy later, and then flashed/popped the gate and dialing device back to Dobby's Palace. Like the garage, Dobby had created a special room for the gate where they got it set up.

Harry had to replace a few of the broken crystals in the dialing device, but he had some to spare in the Marauder, so fixing the device did not take long at all.

"What do you say we give it a dry run?" Harry asked Dobby who had been filled in on the basic operation of the gate.

"Let us be doing it!" Dobby affirmed. Harry then dialed the address of a planet that Osiris had abandon centuries before coming to earth leaving it void of any life or resources. After punching in the seven keys and pushing down on the large red center there was a _voush_ and a stable wormhole was established.

Resisting the temptation to go jumping in to an unknown world, Harry shut the wormhole down and disconnected the dialing device. If the U.S. was experimenting with their own gate, he wanted all return travel to go there and not into his ice palace. If that happened he might have to answer some questions that he didn't want to.

"Dobby, that was awesome! Lets go see if Remus and Sirius are free, I want to get drunk tonight!"


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

Warning: There is a bit of implied adult content(sex) near the end of the chapter. The starting and end points are clearly marked. Its not graphic, but figured it was better to be safe and have a warning.

* * *

A few days later Dobby heard a shout of joy across the Ice Palace. Knowing that Harry would want to share he set ice sculpture aside and pop'd over to the chamber holding the stargate.

"Hey Dobby." Harry greeted him with a sly smile on his face. Dobby knew Harry wanted him to ask, so he did.

"Dobby is thinking that yous has news Harry Potter."

"I got it working Dobby. Remember how the Atlantis address has eight symbols?" At Dobby's nod he continued, "I think that the eighth has to do with the distance, kind of like a long distance phone call instead of a local one." Having lived with Harry mostly in muggle America the past three and a half years, Dobby understood the reference.

"The problem was a matter of power. A regular dialing device's power source just doesn't have the power needed to dial that far out. But I brought the ZPM up here and just now was able to get it to interface with the gate. I was just able to dial up the Atlantis gate when you came in."

"This is being very exciting Harry Potter." But Dobby's facial expression betrayed him.

Harry gave him a look, "What is it Dobby?"

"It is not that Dobby doesn't want to come with Harry Potter, it is that leaving is being very fast. Dobby is going to be missing Kreacher, Sirius and Remus." Whispered Dobby while looking at the ground.

Harry ran over to him and got down on one knee so he could look him in the eye. "Oh Dobby, I wasn't planning on leaving right away. I just wanted to see if we could connect." He put his hand on the elf's shoulder, "Dobby I promise you, we will spend Christmas and New Years here, with friends and family, and in the new year, we won't leave until you are ready ok?"

With tears falling down his face Dobby nodded and hugged his friend for all he was worth.

Christmas was a wonderful but emotional day for them all. Sirius had taken some of the basilisk skin and had commissioned an unspeakable cloak out of it. It had, on-activation, built in notice-me-not and disillusionment charms. It was also charmed to obscure Harry's face when the hood was up. Overall Harry was very pleased with how the cloak looked, functioned and wore. He would have no problems sneaking around on Goa'uld ships with this thing.

Remus had given him a small wristband filled with thousands of darts. Half were soaked in basilisk venom, which would kill, and the other half were soaked in drought of living death, clearly for stunning. Remus figured that Harry could use his annoying little telekinesis spell and could send these things flying about with pin-point accuracy.

Kreacher had collected photo's of the 5 of them over the last three and a half years and gave Harry a large photo album similar to the one Hagrid had given him at the end of his one year at Hogwarts. Kreacher was rewarded with a big hug from an emotional and grateful Harry.

Harry started off his gift giving with a large pack of owl treats for Hedwig. He had been ignoring her for a few weeks while down at the South Pole, but the treats quickly earned him forgiveness.

Harry gave Remus a trunk with a single compartment containing a doorway to a very unique pocket dimension. It was setup as a simple one bedroom apartment, but what made it so special, was the fact that if Remus entered it before the moon rose, and stayed for the entire night, he would not transform on the full moon.

Harry had been working on the idea for over a year and had the equations completed, but it wasn't until he could supplement his own power with the ZPM could he create a lasting shield that would block out the properties of the full moon. Remus was speechless.

Sirius opened up his gift to find a flea-collar.

After everyone had finished laughing, He received his real gift, which was bracelet. It wasn't just any bracelet, as it was made of Naquadah, and used the serpent guard technology to form into a half meter circular shield on activation. Harry couldn't cast the killing curse, but it withstood his crucio's, and also shots from a muggle handgun fairly well. Harry told Sirius that just because he was the head of the DMLE, he was not allowed to get himself killed.

Kreacher was given a paid entrance ticket to play in the World Series of Poker being held in Las Vegas in July. He would have to wear a glamor, but that was easily taken care of.

The last gift was given to Dobby. When the little elf opened the packaging and saw what it was, he stopped, dropped the box, and started wailing while slamming his head against the floor.

In an instant Harry was up, hugging and holding the distraught elf. "Dobby, Dobby, please tell me what is wrong? Please, if you don't like it, I'll find something else Dobby. Please calm down, please tell me what I did wrong."

It took several minutes of crying and trying to break Harry's grasp so he could bang his head some more, before Dobby finally calmed down enough to croak out. "Friend Harry Potter has given Dobby clothes." he cried. "Harry Potter doesn't want Dobby bonded to him anymore."

Harry immediately realized his mistake. He should have warned him. "Oh Dobby! I never meant to give you clothes. I wouldn't break our bond for anything. Can I show you the gift Dobby? I didn't mean it to be clothes, it's armor, like what I wear. I just want you to be safe and protected out there. I am so terribly sorry. Did I really break the bond? I didn't mean to, can we make a new one? Oh Dobby, I'm so sorry!" Harry was almost in tears at this point.

There was complete silence in the room for several seconds, only interrupted by Dobby's sniffing. Eventually he spoke in a whisper. "Yous is really meaning that? Harry Potter still is wanting Dobby?" Harry nodded quickly, and Dobby came to a conclusion, "Armor is not clothes, armor is armor, so Dobby is still bound to Harry Potter. Dobby is being proud to wear armor from Harry Potter."

You could almost feel the tension leave the room. Everyone was relieved, but none more than Harry and Dobby. Harry quickly showed Dobby the armor that he had commissioned. It was made from the basilisk hide, and was a full body suit, much like the one Harry wore all the time. The guy that made it had a hard time understanding using basilisk hide for a house elf, but he wasn't paid to ask questions.

It ended up looking really great on the small elf, so, crisis averted, they all tucked in for the turkey Christmas meal that Kreacher had been prepared for them.

After lunch they all went their separate ways. Sirius was going to be at the Bones' for the afternoon and evening, and Remus was doing the same at the Tonks'. Neither of the two Marauders were engaged yet, but they were both working their way towards that eventuality. The two elves disappeared to entertain themselves, and Harry flashed over to the States.

He had a few hours before he was scheduled to meet Hermione for their own Christmas celebration, so he decided to check out the location of the other gate on Earth. Harry flashed above the cloud line directly above a small mountain in Colorado. As he circled down he could clearly see that the mountain was used as a military base, as there were several military trucks in the parking lot, and the one side of the mountain had a road going directly into it.

Harry landed on a tree overlooking what he could now see as an entrance. Luckily it was snowing so his white and blue body blended in quite nicely. The entrance was well guarded and was fairly actively used. "Damn" Harry swore to himself. He was hoping it was simply a storage area for artifacts that they never figured out. Unfortunately, if the gate was in a place this active, they were probably using it, or at least, they were trying to figure out how.

Harry could easily see that there were not any wards around the mountain, so clearly the US government had not asked its magical counterpart for any help. He was not however able to find the stargate with his phoenix sight, and since he had a few hours, decided to test the security of the place. He had his armor on and new cloak with him, so it was be a good test of his skills to see if he could get in and out without anyone noticing him.

Harry transformed and quickly put on his cloak activating the notice-me-not and disillusionment charms. He cast a silencing spell on himself as well. There were only three ways, that he knew of, that they would be able to catch him at this point, motion detectors, heat signature tracking, or if someone physically ran into him. He promised himself that at the first sign of trouble, he would apparate out.

The road was well paved, and it had not been snowing long enough for Harry to make footprints, so getting past the entrance was simple. He arrived followed a uniformed man to an elevator, and just after the man entered, Harry apparated to slightly above the elevator roof, landing gently.

The elevator stopped after 11 floors. After the man got out and the doors closed themselves, Harry hopped into the cab. There were 28 floors in total, and Harry had a good feeling that he would find the stargate as far down as possible so he decided to check out the 28th floor. The elevator needed a keycard to activate, so he transformed, flashed, then gently glided down the shaft before transforming back. He was glad to note that the cloak's charms were still active after transforming.

The elevator was now heading down, so Harry took a risk and blind apparated just outside of the elevator doors. It was a good think he was as close as he was, because there were two people with lab coats waiting for the elevator. The hallway behind them was clear however, so he simply apparated again behind them. Harry was glad that he had taken the time to perfect his apparating even though flashing was so much easier and more comfortable. Being able to apparate silently was coming in very handy. A large bird disappearing in a flash of ice and snow was a bit harder to hide.

He walked around the corner and found himself standing at an open doorway. The room was crowded, there were several uniformed officers and even more scientists milling about. He had found the second gate. It appeared that they had not figured out how to work it yet, but Harry could tell they were close.

The gate was suspended at the end of a long ramp, and was attached to several thick power cables. It would seem that there was no dialing device, but by listening in on a conversation that two scientists were having, he could tell that they had a pretty good idea of what the gate was, and how it worked. Figuring that they would have it working in about six months, he placed a listening charm in a corner that he could later tie into a recording device.

Mission accomplished, he apparated back out of the mountain into the woods. Once there he removed his cloak, and flashed directly above Hermione's front yard.

"Harry!" Hermione cried when she answered the door, before she engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey 'Mione. Merry Christmas. Hello Lisa, Dan." Harry greeted the family.

"Hello Harry, and Merry Christmas." Dan responded in kind.

Harry handed them an envelope containing a ticket expensive monthly wine club before turning to Hermione. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and ran to get her coat. "I have a surprise for Hermione, so we might be out for a while, but I'll be sure to bring her back before 10."

Lisa just smiled at him, "Have fun Harry, you know we trust you, just call if you are going to be later."

Dan pretended to fix him with a glare, but couldn't hold it and a smile slipped through. This was a bit of a routine of theirs whenever Harry would come pick Hermione up from their house. Dan would pretend to try and intimidate Harry and crack up failing. They were fully aware that there were no romantic feelings between the two teenagers.

"Ok lets go!" Hermione announced from the doorway. The walked out of the house and down the lane a bit, before veering off into some tree cover.

"I have something very exciting to show you Hermione. I think you are going to love it, but before we go I have to tell you something."

Hermione got a concerned look, "What is it?"

He smirked, "Dobby's Palace is in a valley near the South Pole." Since there wasn't really an address, a small description was enough to let Hermione in on the secret. She just stared at him for a second confused before he winked, transformed, landed on her shoulder and flashed them to Dobby's Palace.

"Harry James Potter! You will explain where we are, and what the hell you just said." a confused Hermione exclaimed once they arrived.

Harry transformed back. "This, Hermione, is Dobby's palace. Like I said we are near the South Pole, and Dobby built this place purely out of ice."

"Oh Harry, its beautiful. Are you living here now?" she exclaimed after looking around.

He shrugged, "Sort of. I tend to sleep here, but think of it more as a headquarters." His eyes lit up. "I found it!" and he took her hand and started pulling her towards the room holding the gate. Deciding to mess with him she giggled and resisted. He huffed, transfigured her boots to skies and ran around behind her.

"Don't you dare...eeeeeeep" was all she was able to say before he but his hands on her back and started running, pushing her ahead.

Harry expertly navigated them around the palace taking several turns before arriving at their destination. Hermione was screaming and laughing the while way. Once he stopped and fixed her boots, she whipped out her wand, summoning a large amount of lose ice and snow and banished it right at Harry. It blew him over and he lay on the ground laughing, half buried in snow. Hermione giggled at the sight for a bit but then turned to look around the room before stopping and staring at the stargate.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry broke her from her staring.

"Harry, its amazing. Did you get it to work?"

"I did, watch this." He walked over to the wall and tapped a few runes with his finger. A black, circular stone looking console appeared right next to him. The device had several shapes around it, on what looked like buttons and had a large red semi-sphere in the middle. "This is the dialing device. These shapes correspond to the images on the stargate, and when you press them in the right sequence, the gate activates, creating a wormhole between this stargate and the one you dialed. Watch."

And he dialed a planet long since abandon by Osiris. Hermione gasped when the woosh of the backlash jumped out, but relaxed once it had stabilized. She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "Can we go through?"

He just shook his head. "Sorry Hermione, but that is a dead planet, no breathable air. I know several other addresses, but they are populated by the Goa'uld, and I don't feel like picking a fight on Christmas. But I can show you what it looks like."

Hermione agreed and Harry send through a small charmed object. It was similar to the communication mirrors that Sirius and James Potter had used in Hogwarts, but this one had small wings on either side. "You can control the scout with this," and he showed her another mirror, "You use your fingers on the runes at the bottom to make it move, and it sends the image back here." Just then the connection was made and Harry handed Hermione the scout controller.

She took a minute or two to get the hang of it, but eventually had the little thing flying all around, giving her a great view of the opposite stargate and a very ugly and dead planet surrounding it. "Harry that is amazing." He could only agree with her as he shut down the gate and the dialing device disappeared again.

"I know! You want to know the best part?" Of course she nodded. "I think I found Atlantis..." He then went on to tell her about the chair below the ice, the room with the walls covered in runes, and the ZPM. He told her about the other gate in Colorado, and his little visit before he came to see her. She was amazed by everything, but did gently scold him for sneaking into a secret US military base.

They left the palace by way of his ship so that they could watch the sun set over the ice from a climate controlled environment. Harry handed her a small package. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

She quickly tore through the wrapping paper and opened the small box. She pulled out a small locket. The one picture was of Harry and Hermione posing together from earlier in the summer, and the other was a photo of Flake and Socks playfully swatting at each other. "Harry, this is, this is... thank you." and she wrapped him in a hug.

"It's a two-way portkey. If you hold it and say 'Sanctuary', it will bring you to Dobby's Palace. If you say 'Home' it will take you your bedroom in your parents house." He explained.

She then reached into her tote bag and handed him his present. "Why thank you Miss Granger, you shouldn't have." Harry said formally.

"Just open it up you prat." she said with a laugh.

So he did, and took out a thick leather bracelet that had several runes on it, Harry could tell it was heavily enchanted, so he looked up at her with a smile and waited for her to explain.

"I've been working on this since the summer. I figured that with you out in space, we would need a way to keep in touch. From what I found the protean charm isn't affected by distance, something to do with the master charm actually being in all locations at the same time, so this should work when you are...away. "

He smiled and she continued, "It works like this, tap this rune to start the message," She did, "Merry Christmas Harry Potter." she said clearly, speaking into the bracelet and then tapping the second rune. She then pulled a matching bracelet out of her bag and Harry saw that the words "Merry Christmas Harry Potter" were displayed in a black script on both. "You tap this rune to clear the message. I figured out how to have half of each bracelet be a master, so we can actually talk back and forth."

She then looked into his eyes, seeking approval for her idea. "Hermione, you are absolutely the most brilliant witch I know. These are amazing, I'm really impressed. Thank you so much!" and he slipped the bracelet on his left wrist, the right one containing the dart wristband from Remus.

They sat in silence for a while watching the beautiful scene in front of them before Hermione broke the silence. "Ryan and I broke up."

Harry raised his eyebrow at this, and gently took her hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I ended it. I don't know, it just didn't feel right." Hermione sighed as she spoke, then she hesitated as if nervous. "And then, a few weeks before Christmas break, this girl on my dorm sneaked in some firewiskey. We, um, well ."

"Hermione, could you repeat that a bit slower?"

She sighed, gathered the courage and said more slowly, "I said, we got a little drunk and then we kissed."

Harry was not expecting that. 'Ok, you can never go wrong thinking What would the Dursleys do? And then do the exact opposite.' He thought to himself. He gave her had a little squeeze to show support and let her continue.

"I didn't plan it or anything, and the next morning she was really embarrassed and apologized, and made it clear that she liked boys. I did the same, but I don't know Harry, there was something in that kiss that was just so different. It felt right, in every way that kissing Ryan didn't. Does that make sense? Harry, I think, I think I might like girls." Hermione stopped and looked at Harry for a reaction, hoping that he wouldn't hate her. She couldn't bare to lose her best friend and brother.

Harry gave her hand another squeeze of support. "Ok. I sure didn't see that coming, but ok. Come here." and he pulled her into a hug. "Hermione I hope you weren't expecting me to react badly. You are still my best friend and my sister in all the ways that matter." After a pause he added, "I happen to like girls as well so I can see where you are coming from." He finished with a cheeky grin.

She let out a small giggle and smacked him lightly on the arm, "Prat." Then her face got serious. "Are you really ok with that? You aren't just saying it?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, I mean it. If you figure out that you like girls then that's totally fine with me, if not that's ok as well. And if it ends up being both, I still won't have a problem." He pulled her into another hug once she visibly relaxed.

"Thank you so much Harry. I can't tell you how scared I was to tell you." She started to cry a little bit and he just held and rocked her. Several minutes later she composed herself enough to ask another question. "Will you come with me to tell my parents?"

"Of course Hermione, anything you need, I'm here for you." They decided to tell her parents the following morning so Harry returned and cooked the Grangers breakfast before Hermione asked her parents if they could talk in the living room.

The conversation went very well. Dan and Lisa were very supportive and told Hermione that no matter what she would always be loved and accepted. They were however, a bit upset at the idea of their 16 year old daughter getting drunk at her school. What followed was a very frank discussion about relationships, love, alcohol, sex and responsibility.

When Harry left early in the afternoon both Lisa and Dan gave him a hug and thanked him for being such a good friend to Hermione. Harry made sure to let Hermione know that he would be leaving to check out Atlantis in early January, and that she was welcome to come for the send off with Remus and Sirius. Of course she told him she would be there.

The a few days later Harry found himself out to dinner in a nice Japanese restaurant in muggle London with none other than Fleur Delacour. They had run into each other in Gringotts when Harry was finishing up some business. That is to say, Harry spotted her and called her name across the lobby after shedding his disguise. She didn't have any plans for the evening so they ended up going out to catch up.

They had exchanged the occasional owl since the tournament ended, but letters are no substitute for a face to face conversation. They ended up talking for hours at the restaurant, and after Harry had paid, Fleur told him that she had a Christmas gift for him back at her flat.

The flat was not large, but it was very modern and tastefully decorated. It was a one bedroom and had a combined living/dining room with an open kitchen off to the side. Fleur opened a bottle of wine and they sat on the couch continuing their conversation.

"I actually have a Christmas gift for you as well Fleur. It's not actually something I can wrap though. Um, let me ask you this, how is your occlumency?" Harry changed the topic.

Confused by the question Fleur answered, "My shields are fairly strong. I have been training since I received the job at Gringotts."

"Fleur, if you are willing, and you trust me, I would like to give you a gift that might greatly help out your career at Gringotts. Would you be willing to lower your shields for me? I promise to respect your privacy."

Fleur thought about it for a bit. On the one hand, she would trust Harry with her life, and was very curious as to what he was planning. On the other lowering one's shields and allowing someone entrance was very personal. In the end she decided to do it, concentrated on lowering her shields and then nodded to him.

Harry took her hands and stared into her eyes before slipping into her well organized mind. He did his best to ignore any memories flying past and focused on her language center. Once there, he transferred a full copy of his knowledge of Gobbledygook directly into her mind. He was actually using a Goblin mind-share technique that he had learned when reading the Gringotts library. You could only download factual information, you couldn't transfer real understanding, but it was said to work great for languages. The book said that it was almost a lost art, as there weren't many Goblins with the kind of magical power to perform the transfer anymore. Once he was finished he withdrew from Fleur's mind and broke eye contact.

"_Did it work Fleur?_"He addressed her in Gobbledygook.

She blinked for a few seconds and re-raised her shields. "_Holy shit Harry! I can't believe that was possible._"She responded in perfect Gobbledygook. She switched back to french, it did after-all sound better. "Harry did you really just teach me Gobbledygook?"

He got a sheepish look. "Um, kind-of, I actually inserted a full copy of the language into your mind. I figured that it would be helpful for you, Goblins tend to respect people more if you can speak their language. Are you mad?"

She laughed. "Mad? Why would I be mad? She pulled him into a deep hug and gave him a solid peck on the lips. Harry thank you so much, this is an incredible gift." She put her glass of wine down on the coffee table. "Now, wait right here and I will get your gift." And she walked into the bedroom which was behind the couch.

Harry sat their for a few minutes letting his mind wonder until Fleur addressed him from the bedroom doorway. "Harry would you like to open your gift now?"

"Sure Fle..." He trailed off as he turned around to see her.

* * *

HPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHP

WARNING ADULT TYPE INTERACTIONS STARTING HERE.

Fleur was leaning against the door frame calm and confident. However she was only wearing a thick ribbon across her shoulder like a sash that ended on her opposite hip. The ribbon said Merry Christmas on it, and left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Fleur Delacour, you are absolutely beautiful." Harry said once he managed to recover.

She gave him a saucy smile and gave him a 'come here' motion with her finger before turning and walking into the bedroom. Not one to be told twice, Harry quickly followed her. Once he reached her, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Why Miss Delacour, I would very much like to open my Christmas gift." and he sent a small cutting charm at the ribbon, causing it to fall to the floor. She shoved him onto the bed, took her wand off the table, cast a spell at her abdominal area that made it glow blue for a second, and then promptly vanished his clothes.

It was both of their first times, but Fleur's Veela instincts surfaced, and she took the lead. Gently letting Harry know what to do and not do so that they would both enjoy it.

Two hours and three sessions later they were snuggling and slowly falling asleep. Fleur's Veela nature kept her from being sore, and also helped with Harry's recovery time.

END OF ADULT TYPE INTERACTIONS.

HPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHP

* * *

"Are you awake Harry?" Fleur asked, as she turned to face him.

"Mmmmhmmm." He quietly responded. He was awake, but completely relaxed at the moment.

"I have a confession to make." She said, almost sheepishly.

Harry took a look of concern, "Are you ok Fleur?"

She nodded and started to explain. "William Weasley has been expressing interest in me. I believe that I am interested in him as well, but as of yet I have been putting him off." Harry made to interrupt, but she continued, "You see, my Veela nature was holding me back. I know that we are not in love with each other Harry, but my instincts didn't really care. They wanted you. Needed you in fact."

"Now that I have had you, that sounds bad and I don't mean it that way, you understand?" Harry nodded, "Well now that we have done this together, I feel that my baser Veela nature is satisfied and I can control her. I would like to peruse this relationship with William, and now I think I finally can. Do you hate me for using you in this way?"

Harry put a gentle hand on her cheek. "Fleur I could never hate you. I knew what this was when I followed you into the bedroom," she gasped, "Well, not in detail about Bill Weasley or your Veela instincts, but I knew that this was a physical attraction between friends, nothing more." He smirked, "I'm not sure if you were paying attention, but I quite enjoyed myself."

She brought him into a kiss. "I quite enjoyed myself as well Harry."

"But I really think you should go for it with Bill, from what I hear he is a great guy and will treat you right. My only advice would be to be honest with him if he asks about our relationship. It's no secret that we were dating last year, so he might ask." he paused.

"But, um, I would suggest never telling Molly Weasley about tonight. She would probably flip-out on you, she is not the most open minded person in the world."

Fleur giggled at that and snuggled onto his chest where she fell asleep.

Harry got up before Fleur the next morning and woke her up to the smells of pancakes and bacon. "Morning sleepy head." Harry greeted her. She half scowled at him and sat down mumbling something about morning people. Her attitude picked up when he handed her a plate of breakfast and a mug of coffee.

They mostly ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging a few words about plans for New Years. Fleur had decided to accept Bill's invitation to a small party, Harry told her that Sirius was dragging him to some ministry function. Once the food was finished Harry started to clean up the kitchen. "I'm going to be away for a while after the new year. If you need me for anything, get a hold of Remus Lupin or Sirius Black, they should be able to get your message to me." He told her.

"You will be safe?" She asked concerned.

He shrugged not wanting to lie, "I'll be as safe as I can be Fleur. But I am going on a bit of an adventure with a lot of unknowns, so I can't be perfectly sure of anything. I will tell you that I'm taking a lot of precautions to lessen the risk as much as possible."

"You take care of yourself Harry Potter." She got up to give him a hug.

"You too Fleur, and good luck with Bill." And with that he left, apparating back to Number 12.

"Dobby!" He called out knowing that the elf would be around somewhere. The small elf appeared in front of him with a 'pop.'

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"How does the first Saturday in January sound to you?"

Dobby thought for a second before responding, "Dobby is being ok with this plan."

So the date was set. Harry and Dobby would leave for Atlantis on January 6th, 1996.

* * *

Note: I promise that Harry will finally get to Atlantis in the next chapter.

I hope that Hermione's revelation does not cause anyone to stop reading so I'll answer a few questions right off: Yes, she will have a girlfriend later in the story, No I'm not saying who it will be, No there will not be any graphic detailed sex scenes, for anyone. If you want some good Smut check out Stargatesg1fan1's work, I can't write it for the life of me. The scene with Fleur will be about as detailed as I get in this story.

I'm not going to write about the New Years party. Assume it was basically a stuffy ministry event with good food and bad music, Harry left early.

Thanks for reading, oh, and flames are ok, because they increase my review count which makes people think my story is popular :P


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

The morning of the planned day of their departure, Harry was once again going through his mental checklist, making sure that he hadn't overlooked anything critical. His trunk was packed full of preserved food, enough for a full year. Beyond that year, he would be able to use the Room of Requirement in his trunk to create editable food. He didn't want this to become his default however, because the food that the Room created, tended to be a bit bland. It seemed, no matter how much he tried to tweak his "requirement" there really was no substitute for home cooking.

He had a top of the line laptop with some major improvements due to some spare crystals in the Marauder. Because of his tampering, Harry had been able to modify the hardware, and the Linux operating system to quickly and easily interface with the crystalline computer systems that the Goa'uld and the Atlantians used. It wasn't as seamless as the chair interfacing directly with his mind, but it was good enough in a pinch. The other benefit was that the computers could use their own power when interfacing, he had been able to pull up the schematics and control systems from the chair onto his computer without the ZPM plugged in at all. Of course he wasn't able to perform any searches of the solar system or fire any drone weapons, but he could read and display the data on his screen.

The potions room was stocked full of every potion that he could think would be helpful, along with several ingredients needed to make more. Harry was actually considering breading his own basilisk due to how helpful the venom had been. He still had plenty left, but he didn't exactly have a way to easily get more.

The last unusual but important item that Harry was taking with him was a naquadah power generator. He didn't know what the power situation was in Atlantis and he needed to leave the ZPM here in order for his friends to be able to dial him up again. The naquadah generator would likely not be enough to power anything substantial in Atlantis, but he would be able to at least turn on the lights if need be.

Harry was brought out of his musings by the sound of a portkey arriving. Hermione had, of course, shown up early. Harry smiled when he turned to face her. "Hey Hermione. Harry New Year." he brought her into a hug.

"Harry." she breathed into his shoulder. "I am going to miss so much."

"Hey, don't be like that. We can chat all the time." referring to their matching bracelets. "You will hardly even know I'm gone." He finished with a sly grin.

"I know, it's just the idea of it. I hate to think of what could happen to you out there."

"Hey!" He looked her in the eye. "I'm going to be ok. And in a few years you are going to be out there with me, taking names, and kicking ass. And don't worry, Dobby with be with me, and I think he would personally destroy the entire Galaxy before letting anything happen to me."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "He probably would, wouldn't he?"

Harry's reply was interrupted by the portkey arrival of the rest of their group. Remus, Sirius, Dobby, and Kreacker all arrived in a pile of limbs and bodies.

"I don't get it." Remus groaned out, trying to get up. "I've never had an issue with portkey landing until I started coming here."

Harry just shrugged, "Funny thing that." He had jinxed the portkey that he had given the group so that no matter what, the travelers would end up tripping on arrival. He didn't let them know, but loved the idea that every time they would visit Dobby's Palace, Remus and Sirius would land on their ass's.

The plan was to eat a nice lunch together before dialing Atlantis using the power from the ZPM. When the gate wasn't in use the dialing device was disconnected and only by someone activating the runes on the wall in the correct order would cause it to appear and re-connect. Harry had taken the ZPM and fully charged it with a new pocket dimension. He had found that dialing Atlantis drained about a percentage of the device, but if he were to send anything through, he estimated that drain would jump to around 5-10 percent.

He would be mostly using the bracelets to keep in contact with Hermione, with Sirius and Remus would use charmed mirrors connecting to Hermione in order to get a message to him. They would also arrange times for them to 'call' him using the gate, and then converse through the wormhole using mirrors.

Lunch passed all to quickly and they found themselves in the gateroom. Harry started his goodbyes with Kreacher. "I will miss you my friend. You take good care of Sirius and Remus, and make sure they don't blow themselves up ok?" the crying elf could only nod.

Remus was next. "I love you Uncle Moony. Don't wait to long to make an honest woman out of Tonks. I want some new cousins."

"You take care cub. And I'll agree as long as you are there for the wedding." Remus replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Remus." They hugged and Harry moved on to Sirius. "You are going to be ok right?" Harry was still worried about Sirius doing something crazy once he left.

Sirius nodded slowly, "I am pup. God, I'm going to miss you though." He responded as he grabbed Harry into a tight hug.

"You too Padfoot, you too."

Lastly Harry turned to Hermione. "I have one last gift for you." He handed her his time turner. "Spend as much time here as you want to, but remember to use that thing for sleep if you need it as well. I don't want to hear about you over doing it." Harry had told her about their third year in his dream/vision, so she knew what he was refering to.

"You take care of yourself Harry Potter. I am going to learn everything I can and then I'm coming out to help you." Sirius and Remus had declined taking any naquadah into their blood as they didn't want the power boost to bring attention to themselves. Hermione had decided to put it off until she was ready to join Harry. She also didn't want the attention, but they decided that once she was out there with him, every advantage they could get would be worth it.

Once Dobby had finished his own goodbyes, Harry nodded to Remus who had won a bet with Sirius and so had the honor of dialing.

Once the vortex had settled Harry send a scout through. Several seconds later the image appeared and although it was dark, they could see that the gate was in some sort of control room. All of the consoles were covered, and judging by the looks of everything, they had been covered for quite some time. Not knowing about the atmosphere, Harry and Dobby both cast bubble-head charms on themselves and stepped through the gate.

It was an interesting sensation going through the wormhole. It was similar to apparating, but the tube was not quite so small. It also lasted quite a bit longer. Once they stepped through the Atlantis gate the lights came on.

Harry gave a quick look around, but wanted to report back to let them know he was ok before exploring. Grabbing his mirror he spoke clearly, "Sirius Black." Sirius's face appeared on the mirror, before it backed up to show Hermione and Remus as well. "I'm here and safe. Dobby is telling me the air is ok to breathe, and the lights came on, so there is at least some power. Go ahead and shutdown the gate and I'm going to take a look around. Once the gate is down, I'll test the bracelet."

"Sounds good Harry. Be careful." Sirius responded before Remus shut down the gate. As soon as the gate shut off, the mirror blanked out, confirming their belief that for the mirrors, distance mattered.

Harry sent a quick message into the bracelet. 'Testing, testing, Hermione can you read this?' And was rewarded less than a minute later with a quick, 'Yes, good luck Harry.' He responded to let her know that he could read her message, and started to look around more carefully.

"Ok, Dobby, it looks like there is some power but, the lights seem pretty dim, so I'm not sure how much. I'm going to try and interface with this console, see what you can gather through that door. It looks like a balcony of sorts, and might give us a better idea of what exactly Atlantis is."

Dobby nodded and took off towards the door while Harry removed the covering from what looked like the main console, and connected his laptop to it. The interface was very similar to the chair, but it held significantly more data and options. Skipping past the new options, Harry focused on was was most important first, the power levels.

It seemed that the power supply had almost nothing left. It was down to way less than a percent of its total power, and it was dropping fairly quickly. Looking at the historical power charts, Harry could see that the consumption increased when they stepped through the gate, he guessed the lights and whatever life support had turned on, but there was another significant power drain that had been continuing for a long time. The shield. Judging by the newly increased rate of power decline, they had about two or three hours before complete power failure. Now, Harry knew something about shields for ships thanks to studying the Marauder, but Goa'uld ships were able to survive in space without the shield up. The Goa'uld shields were only for battle. Harry was not stupid however, and if whoever last left Atlantis, left with the shield up, they probably had a very good reason.

That reason was quickly provided by Dobby as he came running back. "Harry Potter! Atlantis is being a city! A city hasing many towers, we is being in the biggest center tower." He paused in the way he always did when delivering bad news. "We is being under the water. Dobby popped up to the surface, its about one kilometer above us, and we is being in the middle of an ocean."

"Ok Dobby thanks, that explains why the shield is on." Harry typed something into the computer and after waiting several seconds read the screen and turned to Dobby. "Ok Dobby, the power room is down at the bottom of this tower. We only have about two hours of shield left, it would appear our arrival here has turned on several systems that are draining power. I'm going to flash down there, can you grab the naquadah generator and meet me?"

"Of course Harry Potter. Dobby is following right away."

Harry transformed and flashed down to the power room with Dobby quickly following. Harry took a few minutes to read and inspect the control panel. "Ok Dobby, it looks like the city runs using three ZPM's. And unfortunately they are all basically drained, but I can't lift them out to recharge them without losing the shield. You have the generator?"

Dobby handed him the generator, about the size of a basketball. Harry bent over and popped off a covering under the control panel, exposing the power conduits that fed power to the rest of the city. It was very similar to the power system on Earth in the chair room, so Harry was able to quickly interface the naquadah generator with a one way valve. If he had left the connection two way, the generator would have overloaded and exploded once the ZPM's were pushing power through the conduits again. Harry turned the generator on and saw that the city was pulling power from the generator at an alarming rate.

"Ok Dobby, I'm going to raise the ZPM's and recharge them. I don't know how long that generator will hold the shield up by itself. If the generator fails, I want you to do everything in your power to keep any flooding out of this room until I can finish and get the shield back up. We will deal with any damage and cleanup later."

"Dobby will protect Harry Potter." the elf declared.

"Ok Dobby, here we go." Harry then pressed the button that lifted up the three drained ZPM's. Grabbing the closest one he used his well practiced technique to create a large pocket dimension and replaced the current drained one. The ZPM started glowing, and the display indicated that it was fully charged. Harry returned the ZPM to it's place and repeated the process with the other two. As Harry was returning the third ZPM, Dobby called out to him, "Harry Potter! The Naquadah generator is being empty. Dobby is thinking the shield is failing."

Hearing, but not reacting to Dobby's warning, Harry released the final ZPM and rushed back to the console and slammed the button to send the ZPM's back down. As the ZPM's were lowered they heard a large wining sound as the shield totally collapsed. A second later the ZPM's re-engaged and the shield turned back on, but that second was enough to let several meters of water fall. Harry and Dobby had time to look at each other in relief that they were fast enough before they heard the _woosh_ and crash of the water falling onto the city. They paused for a second in panic, waiting for any sounds of damage, or towers falling, but it was silent.

Breaking from his reserve, Harry walked over to the console to check the power level. As he had hoped, Atlantis was now operating at full power. Harry tapped the rune on his bracelet, "Got the power back on, had a close call with the shields, but we are both fine, no damage." And sent the message. He had made Hermione a promise that he would keep her informed without leaving out or greatly downplaying any dangers, and he intended to keep that promise.

Turning to Dobby, he smiled. "Team Potter 1, Rest of universe 0."

Dobby, who was still a little stressed out, could only shake his head at Harry's enthusiasm.

"Ok, well power is on, what do you say we have a good, old fashion, look around?" Harry said as he calmly walked out of the room. The door automatically opening for him as he approached it with Dobby hot on his heels. They walked down the hall and came across what looked like an elevator.

The control panel of the elevator had a map of the city. From top down, Atlantis was shaped like a snowflake. When a section of the city on the map was tapped, it zoomed in so that you could select exactly where to go. Unfortunately, the city was about the size of downtown London, and it would probably take months for them to explore every part of it.

"Ok, new plan. Lets access and see if we can get a guided tour." Harry amended.

Dobby nodded, "This is being a good idea."

"Ok, lets head back to the gateroom where my computer is. I think I can find some sort of detailed map, or an archive, or something." He trailed off with a shrug, not actually sure what he was going to find. Dobby agreed, so Harry tapped the map on the elevator a few times and several seconds later the door opened revealing the gateroom.

Harry walked over to his computer and started typing. A few minutes later he looked up. "Ok Dobby, I found the chair control room, which will be helpful I think, but I also found another room, a few floors down, that I think will be a bit more interesting for you." They had discovered earlier that the chair on Earth did not respond to Dobby at all.

Dobby followed Harry and they arrived in a circular room with a small console. Harry activated the console and pressed a few buttons. A Hologram appeared in the center of the room and started speaking.

The hologram was basically a journal entry, outlining who the original inhabitants of the city were, and how they had planted the seeds of human life all across the galaxy. It then spoke about how on one planet there were beings as powerful as they were. A war had broken out between them, and the enemy fed on the human populations of the galaxy until only Atlantis was left. It spoke about the siege that had forced Atlantis to be sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and how the remaining few inhabitants left alive had returned to Earth through the stargate.

The message then repeated itself, so Harry tapped a few more buttons on the console which translated to general query. The hologram stopped repeating itself, waiting for a question. Reading from the console that it could answer spoken questions Harry spoke out loud.

"What was the name of this enemy?" He asked.

"The enemy called themselves the Wraith." was the response.

"Show me a Wraith, give me a list of their strengths, weaknesses, and technological level."

A hologram of what must be a Wraith appeared next to the original. It was at just under two meters tall, had long white hair, and its skin was a light shade of green. It looked very similar to a human, but had two small slits on its cheeks.

The Hologram explained their biology. Apparently they were related to insects, biologically immortal, highly resistant to injury and quick to heal, especially when feeding. They were prone to hibernating for several hundred years before awaking to feed on the human population in the galaxy. They fed by literally sucking the life out of humans through slits in their palms. They had a social structure similar to that of bees. A queen would reign over a few dozen male commanders. The commanders would in turn be in charge of several thousand warriors. The hologram adjusted the image as it talked about the different classes. The queens had red hair, and the warriors were taller, thicker, and wore full face coverings that looked like a butterfly cocoon. All wraith had some level of telepathy, but the queens were by far the strongest.

Only the queens were able to reproduce, and would either 'spawn' a commander type wraith, or could donate genetic material for the growing of several hundred warriors. It was suspected that the wraith also had cloning technology as they had won the war due to a large population explosion that the existing queens would not have been able to produce.

They did not settle on planets, but instead had ships that the entire population lived on. The biggest was called a hive ship. It was a huge ship, dozens of times the size of Atlantis and could house many thousand Wraith. The ship's hull was actually organic, and somewhat sentient. It could consume mineral resources and energy to repair itself over time. The ship was highly resistant to damage, but drones could penetrate it.

The second largest ship was called a cruiser. The cruisers were used to collect humans from the planets for consumption by the hive. They were significantly smaller than the hive ships, but were still fairly large in their own right.

There were also personal transport ships and supply ships that were not used in any battles. Lastly were the fighters. Shaped like little darts, the one man ships were used for combat and to collect humans from the surface of a planet. They were small enough to pass through a stargate, and contained a beam that would dematerialize any humans caught in it's path, to be stored and rematerialized at a later time.

The hologram gave a history of the war, tactics that were used, what worked, and how the Alterans, as the people of Atlantis called themselves, were eventually defeated.

When the hologram finished speaking Dobby just stood there wide eyed. Harry was the first to break the silence. "Well shit! We basically have a large population of space vampires to deal with. That really sucks."

Dobby nodded his agreement.

Remembering a question that had been bugging him since his dream vision. "Is there any record of an Oma Desala in the database?"

The hologram paused for a moment, searching its records. "Yes, Oma Desala, disappeared several thousand earth years before Atlantis left Earth, she is presumed dead from the plague or ascended ."

"When did Atlantis leave Earth?"

"Atlantis left earth approximately five million earth years ago." Was the surprising response.

"Wow." Harry responded intelligently. "What is ascension?"

"Ascension is the next step in evolution. It is the process of shedding the physical body and becoming a being of pure energy. Knowledge and power in this form are increased exponentially."

"Could an ascended being visit someone in their dream?"

"It is theorized that an ascended being would be able to create and destroy an entire planet with a single thought. It is entirely possible that an ascended being could enter and influence dreams."

Now Harry was fairly certain that Oma was ascended, "How might I contact an ascended being?"

He was disappointed by the answer. "One can not simply contact an ascended being. The ascended rarely return to this plane of existence. Contact is always initiated by the ascended, not the other way around."

"That's bull-crap." Harry responded. "Oma set me on this path, and now I'm here. I've done everything I could think of, but now I've got two galaxies worth of oppression to fight against. Enemies that have thousands, if not millions of solders at their command, BOTH of whom are practically biologically immortal. And frankly I have no idea where to start." At this point he was shouting. "What do you want me to do Oma? Am I on the right path? What is this second prophecy that I'm supposed to fulfill?"

Harry was interrupted. Not by Oma as he was hoping, but instead by the hologram answering his question.

There was a prophecy made by Moros shortly before the Alterans left Atlantis. The prophecy is as follows:

_The current chapter of the Alterans draws to a close. Atlantis will remain empty and the Alteran people will be forgotten. In ten millennia our chosen descendent will arise from the stagnation and ignorance of his people. He shall regain our knowledge, return our people to the stars, restore our old honor, renew old alliances, and once again bring peace to the known galaxies._

There was a pause before Harry was able to speak as he processed the mysteries second prophecy. "Well, that's going to be a hell of a lot harder than killing a single evil wizard."

Dobby, who had remained silent till this point decided to speak up. He took Harry's hand and looked up at him, making eye contact. "Harry Potter is the best wizard in the universe. Harry Potter will complete his destiny, and Dobby will help him."

"Thank you Dobby. You really are the best." Dobby beamed at the praise. "Oh, and Dobby,"

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"If I ever get whiny like that again, just slap me or something."

Dobby giggled but agreed.

Harry then asked the hologram for a summary of the city. They were given a 45 minute virtual tour pointing out eating areas, sleeping quarters, gathering rooms, science labs, the infirmaries, and much more. The main tower was build as a city center and contained a little bit of everything, whereas the rest of the buildings were more specialized. It turned out that the chair control room was the floor directly below them, so Harry decided to check that out next.

"Dobby, I'm going to spend some time in the control chair, See if you can get us set up with some dinner. Oh, and you might want to let Hedwig out of the trunk, I'm willing to bet she would like to have a good fly."

Dobby nodded and popped away.

Smiling to himself Harry came to the conclusion that they probably weren't going to get a lot of use out of those nifty elevators.

When he arrived, Harry noticed that the chair looked exactly like the one under Dobby's Palace. He confidently sat down and placed his fingers in the gel interface. Just like the chair on Earth, he was assaulted with images. He was expecting this and let a moment pass before taking control of the information he was provided with.

He started by exploring what kind of control he had of the city. He was happy to note that it was almost absolute, he could not dial the gate directly, but anything to do with the city's power reserves, navigation, shields, sensors, and he was happy to note, cloaking device he had full control over. The city only had a few hundred drones in reserve, but he had the plans for creating those, so it wouldn't be to hard to restock.

Using the sensors, he was able to see that there wasn't another ship anywhere near the solar system he currently occupied, so he came to a decision. Tapping into the City's speakers he sent a message. "Dobby, I'm going to raise the city so we can get some sunlight. You might want to hold onto something." He waited thirty seconds to give Dobby a chance to do just that and then released the clamps holding the city at the bottom of the Ocean and fired the engines enough so slowly raise them out of the water.

After more than ten thousand years of rest at the bottom of the Ocean, the city of Atlantis broke the surface and sunlight flooded the windows. Harry dropped the shield to save power. He then took several minutes to browse the different technologies that the Alterans used. He saw the design for their battle cruiser, the transport ships, and the smaller gate ships. Harry learned about the defense satellites, as well as the smaller cloaked information gathering satellites. He also now had the process for creating new ZPM's. Unfortunately the crystalline structure takes almost a year to grow, so Harry made plans to get several of those going as soon as possible.

Everything was constructed using the synthesizer technology which transformed raw minerals into whatever was needed, changing atomic structure as required. It was basically permanent transfiguration. The pieces were then assembled by small robots called constructors. These robots could communicate with each other to coordinate the build process, once complete, they would go dormant until they were reprogrammed to construct a something new. They did not learn or adapt, they simply performed their task exactly as they were told. This is why good design was important. If there was a gaping hole designed into a starship, the hole would be constructed in with no warning from the constructors.

Atlantis currently had just over a hundred constructors in stasis. The problem was the lack of raw materials. The synthesizer could not use water as a source. A quick search through the database gave Harry a gate address of a long dead world that was basically a large solid rock. The Alterans had used it for raw materials in the past. Harry programed the constructors to wait in the gateroom for the materials and then take them to the loading dock on one of the piers. He then flashed to the dining hall where Dobby was in order to eat supper with him.

"After supper, do you want to go on a quick trip Dobby?" Harry asked as they sat down to eat.

"Where is we going Harry Potter?" was the skeptical response.

"I was going to take out one of those small ships that fit through the stargate to an old mining planet. We have some construction to do, and we need the raw materials. We shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours."

"Yous is bringing back the big rocks through the stargate?"

"Yeah, the traditional way was to blow them up into smaller pieces, and then send them through the gate. There are little robots that will take them away for storage until we use them."

"Then Dobby is staying here and making sure the gateroom is not damaged with big rocks coming flying." Dobby stated.

Harry just stared at him blankly. "That is a really good idea Dobby. We can stay in contact using the mirrors."

The operation was a success, and with Dobby coordinating everything in the gateroom, Harry was able to bring back several tons of rock back to Atlantis. This would be enough to begin construction on restocking the drones, as well as building up a large supply of the stealth satellites. Harry knew that the only reason Voldemort was so easy was because he had all of the information. Unfortunately he didn't have anymore knowledge of the future, so he would have to rely on actual intelligence gathering. Harry's goal was to eventually have a satellite cloaked and in orbit around every known planet with a gate. In both this galaxy, and his own.

Once he returned, he took Dobby on a trip around the planet so they could get familiar with their new home. The planet was about the size of Earth, and like earth it was mostly covered in water. The land masses were untouched by civilization, and were very lush. Both caps of the planet had some ice, but they were mostly covered in slush ice water, not exactly idea sleeping conditions for Flake. So instead Harry asked the room of requirement in his trunk for a simulated winter environment, and he settled down for a much needed rest.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly for Harry. He spent much of his time in the control chair, as it gave him the quickest interface to the database. As the constructors continued their work, Harry spent the majority of his time learning the history of what he now considered his people.

It was over 50 million years ago that the Alterans first developed the technology that allowed them to start exploring space. At first the ships were crude, small, slow and generally basic in design, but as time went on, and they were able to see what worked and what didn't, the ships increased in both speed, stability, and size. They started colonies on every habitable planet they visited, finding a large variety of plants and animals, but sadly they were unable to find any other intelligent life.

As travel between the planets increased there was a push for a faster and cheaper way for people to make the trips. In the end, it took several decades of the top scientists working tirelessly, but they were able to create what would become the first stargate. The first stargate resembled the ones that Harry had experienced, but was about three times the size, and required quite a bit more power to operate. The general concept was the same however, as the gates would create a stable wormhole between each other that would allow travelers to almost instantly go from one planet to another. Within a few years after the first successful test, there was a stargate on every planet with an Alteran population.

As they continued to settle on more and more planets, still without finding any other intelligent beings, a movement started sweeping the galaxy. This movement quickly turned into a religion. A religion called Origin. The religion concluded that the Alteran people were the only intelligent power in the universe, and as such, they were Gods. This religion quickly spread, and eventually there were only a small number of Alterans that did not follow the path of Origin, these people instead put their faith in the scientific method, and the belief that eventually they would find other species they could call friends.

There had been a large amount of research done over the generations about the next step in evolution. It was theorized that once an Alteran's brain was continually using over 90 percent of its capacity, they would be able to shed their physical body and 'Ascend' as they were calling it. The average Alteran currently hovered around 40-60 percent.

It was unfortunate for those that did not believe in Origin, that the leaders of the religion were the first to achieve ascension. They were not able to do this because they were physically more advanced. It was simply because they did not adhere to the strict set of morals and principles that the non-believers did. The records were unclear, but the rumors were that the leaders were experimenting on other Alterans. They were trying, and eventually succeeded after countless deaths, to find a way to sacrifice one Alteran's brain processing capacity to give a small percentage to another temporarily.

They didn't bother to improve the process. Instead they kidnapped entire settlements and sacrificed them in the same way in order to boost themselves. In the end, tens of thousands were killed and the few hundred leaders of Origin were able to leave their corporal bodies and ascend. They appeared before the followers of Origin and declared themselves the Ori, true Gods.

Changes started to happen. Non-believers were hunted and killed. The believers found themselves not understanding the technology that they were so used to. The large fleets of ship dwindled down to almost nothing, and a once thriving advanced civilization was transformed to a small collection of settlements and towns barely able to do more than grow enough food to feed themselves. It was noted that the followers had been physically devolved to a state the Alterans had passed millions of years earlier

The non-believers banned together, and eventually decided to flee. They had recently created a hyper-drive that would be capable of taking them out of their own galaxy, and so they decided it was time to find themselves a new home. One free from the Ori.

It took several generations of searching, but the Alteran refugees eventually decided to settle in a new Galaxy, far away from the Ori, which is now called the Milky Way. Over the course of the next 40 million years, the Alterans created a vast empire throughout the galaxy. They had greatly improved the design of the stargate and placed one on every inhabitable planet that they found. Without the threat of the Ori, they were able to enjoy an era of technological and biological advancement previously unheard of for their people. It was at this time that their great city ships were built, including Atlantis, which became the capital of the Alteran Empire.

They noticed that many of them were able to directly manipulate the energy around them. Many could perform some basic levitating of objects, others could heal injuries and the sick with a simple thought, and a few even developed basic telepathy. Many Alterans renewed their quest for Ascension and several succeeded, naturally, without the sacrificing the lives of others. It was generally agreed on by those attempting to ascend that they would not become like the Ori, and once ascended, they would not directly interfere with the physical plain.

They also, for the first time, met another intelligent species, the Nox. The Nox were a peaceful race, not interested in Space exploration, but rather in gaining wisdom and a further understanding of nature. They were not a large population, nor were they terribly technologically advanced. Physically however, they were heads and tails further than the Alterans.

A Nox could easily live for several hundred years. Compared to the Nox, the energy manipulation that the Alterans could do were cheap parlor tricks. The Nox however, did not brag, or belittle the Alterans, instead they welcomed them into discussion. They helped them train and further control their growing abilities, and they taught them about the natural balance.

It was some time later that Alterans encountered the Furlings. At first tensions were high when meeting the Furlings. This was mostly due to the Furlings being fairly blunt and at times rude to both the Alterans and each other. This did not sit well with the Alterans who were a generally friendly and welcoming people. Eventually it was discovered to be a cultural gap and through much effort and cultural training both races learned to tone down their extremes when interacting. Over the generations they became solid allies, and even though not able to reproduce, there were many interracial marries . Whereas the Nox were native to the Milky Way, the Furlings were not, and though they would often visit, they did not settle any colonies, instead choosing to stay as guests of the Alterans.

The last race that the Alterans were happy to call friends and allies were the Asgard. The Asgard were a younger race, but they had advanced quickly due to their superior brains. The Alteran scientists were pleased to become a sounding board for the young race as they struggled through different aspects of their budding technology. Life was good in the Milky Way, and the Alterans enjoyed millions of years of peace and prosperity.

This all came to a halt when a great plague started sweeping through the galaxy just over 5 million years ago. It not only affected the Alterans, but every living thing it came across. Many infected were able to ascend, but the majority perished. Entire planets and populations were wiped out. Millions upon millions of Alterans died. Unfortunately, when the Furlings offered assistance, they two were infected and brought the plague back to their home Galaxy.

The Nox and the Asgard were contacted remotley and told to seclude themselves from any known Alteran settlement. In the end, after 99.9 percent of their population had either died or ascended, and after years of searching for a cure, the decision was made to once again flee their home.

The remaining few that were uninfected gathered in Atlantis and left Earth behind. They made a stop at the first planet they had originally settled and activated a device that would connect to every planet in the stargate system, excluding that of the Nox, and reseed the life that had all been wiped out by the plague. They also manipulated Earth a bit, seeding what they hoped would be a second evolution of their form. This was not done out of an over inflated ego, but rather as a symbol of hope, that their legacy might live on in the Milky Way.

The people of Atlantis then settled in the Pegasus Galaxy. They were a depressed and broken people who had seen the collapse of their entire civilization. Several hundred years after arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy they were able to find a cure for the plague. They had kept searching, not out of necessity, but instead to learn, and also to honor those that had died before the cure could be discovered.

After much discussion, they decided to plant the same seeds of evolution as they had on Earth all over their new home. They hoped that eventually this second evolution would grow to become allies and friends. Years passed, the Alterans continued to explore, and continue their scientific pursuits. They did not, expand their population as quickly as they did in the Milky Way. They decided that it was best to remain based close to Atlantis, with several outposts and allow the seeds of life in the Galaxy to evolve without their interference. They stopped placing the stargates directly on the planets, and instead chose to leave them in orbit.

Generations passed, and eventually the Alterans started to make contact with different worlds. Things were going well until they encountered the Wraith. The Wraith were an unfortunate side effect of combing the DNA of the newly evolved humans with the Iratus Bug. The Wraith were quick learners and were instinctively a very territorial and violent race.

Realizing the threat that the Wraith were, the Alterans attempted to destroy them. Although their ships were far superior to the Wraith, the Alterans had never been a waring society, and as such, they were really bad at it. At first they were winning soley thanks to the difference in technology, but the Wraith just kept coming, seeming to have an unlimited supply of ships and warriors. In the end the Wraith wiped out the Alteran outposts and laid siege on Atlantis.

Harry's history lessons ended when he arrived at the time when the Alterans decided to return to Earth, leaving their home Galaxy for the third time in order to avoid extinction. Harry guessed that after returning to Earth, the Alterans merged with the existing human society, becoming the ancestors of the magical people, and after a few generations, being forgotten. He figured that they must have arrived shortly after the Goa'uld left earth about 10 thousand years ago.

When he wasn't studying history he was tracking his production. Drones were quick to produce and so the first thing he did was to restock the Atlantis' supply. Once that was done he started to build the stealth satellites. They were configured in such a way that they could communicate with each other and Atlantis, creating a Galaxy wide network. He had actually made a few modifications to the satellites which enabled them to gather more information. The first was that they could remotely analyze and eventually hack into any technology that the Alterans had encountered. If one found a technology that it was unable to hack, that was reported as well back to Atlantis for Harry to follow up on personally. The second was that each could cast the spell for the Marauder's Map from orbit. Harry would be able to track anyone in the Galaxy as long as they were on a planet that one of his satellites covered.

The first one off of the production line went up to orbit around his current planet, and the second was sent through the gate to Earth during his weekly call home. He was pleased to note that the subspace signal between the satellites reached all the way from Earth, but with a three hour delay. Harry decided that because of the delay, they would be on separate networks, both joined to Altantis as the master. Harry decided to call them the P-Net and the M-Net for Pegasus Network and Milky Way Network respectively.

The constructors were completing about 5 satellites each day and each one was send out to a gate address in the database. There were several thousand gate addresses including both Galaxies, so the process would take a few years, but Harry was prioritizing planets that were known, at least ten thousand years ago, to have active, if not advanced societies.

Harry also took the time to make some modifications to Atlantis. He removed the limitation that prevented the shield being active at the same time as the cloaking device. The reason for the block was simple, the shield had a visible tint to it and the cloaking device only covered the city itself. So there was no point in having them both on. It drained a bit more power, but Harry was able to adjust the cloak to cover several centimeters outside of the shield as well. This way he would be able to cloak the ship if he ever had it out in space.

The second thing that Harry did was to create an AI for Atlantis. He used a similar technique to making a wizards portrait, but left out the part about waiting until he was dead to activate. He tied the personality directly into the database. A regular portrait was powered by ambient magical energy, but his would be powered by the ZPM's in Atlantis. A few seconds after he finished the spell a hologram of himself appeared next to him.

"Hello Harry." it said.

"Uhhh, Hello Harry." was his clever response.

Both could see that the situation would get confusing, so without another word, the hologram transformed to resemble Fleur.

Harry smirked in response to the change. "Figured I would rather look at and talk to Fleur rather than myself eh?"

Fleur the hologram just shrugged. "I am you after all." it said with a light french accent, completing the illusion.

"Ok, Fleur it is then. So, what can you control?"

"I can basically do what you can when sitting in the chair. But this way, you can give instructions verbally when you aren't. I'm basically you, and will get your newest memories when you sit in the chair, but at the same time I answer to you. And am yours to command."

"Wait? Are you like a digital slave?" Harry asked, not sure he liked the idea of having a slave, being bonded to Dobby was close enough, and he only agreed to that so the elf wouldn't lose his magic and die.

Fleur shook her head. "No more than you consider your arm or leg a slave. I am a part of you. I would imagine that as time goes on, we will be able to communicate telepathically whether you are in the chair or not as you get used to me."

"Ok." Harry slowly nodded trying to get his head around what he had just accidentally done. He was hoping for something of a clone of his personality to be able to analyze the database and pick out important things for him to look into. The database was huge after all, and contained the entire knowledge repository of the Alterans. It wasn't something he would be able to just skim on his own. But he wasn't expecting it to work as well as it did. Clearly he knew that the hologram wasn't Fleur. But it had picked the nicest looking female that he knew, and he sure wasn't going to complain about that. Plus, it was nice to be able to have a name and a gender for his AI, even if it was fake.

"Harry." He was brought out of his musings. Looking up to show Fleur had his attention she continued. "I have been going over the gate addresses to see if I can come up with a better order to release the satellites in and one address in particular stuck out."

The address came up on the console display. "What's so special about this one?"

"That's the thing. This is the only address that had absolutely no meta data. None. It's as if the Alterans deleted all references to the place except for the address."

"Huh, that is strange. Any guesses why?"

Fleur shook her head. "No, if it were dangerous they would have left a warning like they did on several others. I think we should send a satellite there as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, strange that he would agree with himself. "Do it, you can't dial the gate can you?"

"Not directly, but I can have a constructor do it when they deliver the satellite to the gateroom." She responded.

"No, I'll go, I want to cast a few extra charms on it just in case." So Harry headed up to the gateroom. Once the satellite arrived he cast an extra disillusionment and notice-me-not charm on it in addition to the cloak that it already had. He wasn't sure if they would help any, but he wanted to be careful with this unknown address, and knew it couldn't hurt.

He dialed up the gate and sent the satellite through. It would take a few minutes for it to complete its scans so Harry went to check on Dobby who had decided that the city did not have enough (any) art up on the walls, and so had gone into a painting frenzy. The elf was quite talented and produced a large variety of styles, so Harry just let him go nuts and take care of the decorating.

"Hello Dobby. Just wanted to warn you, there is a hologram of Fleur going to be around now, but she is basically an AI version of me, and will be taking care of a lot of the details as far as keeping Atlantis running."

Dobby nodded and waved him off only half listening. The elf was always quite focused when painting, and it would take a real emergency for him to fully break away from what he was doing.

Harry returned to the gate room to wait for the satellite to start transmitting data. What he got was completely unexpected. It was a smaller planet but the entire surface was covered in Alteran architecture. There were many Atlantis like city-ships, and the rest of the planet was covered in the same style of buildings, but were permanently attached to the ground. The planet was very active, and in fact someone was approaching the stargate in orbit to see why it had been activated. Luckily, it would seem that the satellite had not been detected.

The strangest thing however, was that there was absolutely nothing living on the planet. Not a single life-sign.

"Fleur, tell the satellite to hack into their system if it can, and start transmitting anything having to do with the Alterans and who or what is running that planet. Have it self destruct the moment it is discovered."

It was several hours later when they received notice that the satellite had self destructed. The last transmission they had received was the satellite being kicked out of the planetary network and a small ship was headed towards it.

"Fleur, I'm coming to the chair so we can look over the data together." Harry announced just before flashing to the chair control room.

As it turned out the planet was run by robots originally created by the Alterans as a weapon to fight the Wraith. They were composed of microscopic nanites programed to reproduce themselves. Their programming caused them to be just as aggressive, if not more so than the Wraith. The hope was that they would be able to kill the Wraith at a cellular level, but they ended up evolving and combining to resemble the most advanced life forms they knew of, the Alterans.

Apparently the project didn't go as planned and the Alterans decided to destroy the failed experiment. They bombarded the planet and then removed all references to the Asurans in the database, but apparently a few nanites survived. Over the course of the last 10,000 years the surviving nanites reproduced themselves and eventually built back up to the bustling planet that was discovered by the satellite today.

Harry noted that the aggressive tendencies had been turned towards the Alterans, and their main focus was to figure out how to override their programming so that they would be able to harm them. Judging by the recent entries the satellite could gather, it would seem that they were getting closer to being able to do just that. Clearly the Asurans, as they called themselves, were not informed that the Alterans had left the Galaxy long ago.

Harry, now considering himself Alteran, decided that this would be a bad thing. What exactly he should do was not quite as clear. He disengaged from the chair.

"Fleur, could you ask Dobby to join me in the conference room right by the gateroom when he is at a good breaking point?" He requested before flashing there himself. Once there he took a seat and spent a moment gathering his thoughts. Dobby arrived a few minutes later having taken the time to put his painting supplies away.

"Yes Harry Potter? The Fleur-a-gram said you is wanting to talk?"

Harry had to bite his cheek to not laugh at Dobby's name for the new Fleur. "Yes Dobby..." He then went on to explain the issue of the Asurans. "... so at this point I see three options. One, we do nothing and hope they don't try and come kill us. Two, we try and find a way to destroy them, for good this time. Three, I try and alter their base code to not be so bloody violent. With the third option we could either make them not so aggressive and leave them alone, or we could reprogram them completely and try to get them to fight the Wraith like they were supposed to in the first place. Thoughts?"

Dobby paused for a long time weighing the options. "Dobby is thinking they is broken machines. If constructors are broken and are wanting to kill, we is destroying constructors for safety. Dobby is thinking this is not being different." Harry was nodding at this, thinking the same thing. He might try and dabble in nanite technology in the future, but at this point the Alterans left behind some broken and very dangerous machines, and it was his responsibility to take care of them. Dobby continued, "But Dobby is thinking Miss Hermy Grangy is needing to be asked. Dobby is thinking Miss Grangy is having strong thoughts on killing."

Knowing that Dobby was right Harry agreed. Hermione would flip out if he destroyed them all without at least talking to her about it. She had eventually agreed that the Wraith, and Goa'uld needed to be taken out, but had told Harry that he couldn't go after the Jaffa, at least not with the intent of wiping them out. Some would probably die in battle, but they were basically a race of slaves, and should not be put in the same category as the Wraith or the Goa'uld.

Harry sent Hermione a message, asking her to connect the dialing device whenever she had a chance so they could talk. Twenty minutes later she replied telling him it was ready. They had installed larger communication mirrors near both gates so they could talk back and forth without holding a small hand held.

As soon as the wormhole was stable, Harry heard his mirror vibrate. He activated it and saw Hermione was sitting on a conjured couch.

"Nice couch." he commented. Hermione just rolled her eyes. This was the first meeting that he had asked for aside from their weekly check-in, and of course he would start with smalltalk. Getting the message Harry continued.

He first filled her in about 'Fleur' and how she had discovered the one gate address with no information. He told her about the Asurans, their original purpose, what the Alterans had tried to do but failed, and the three options he had come up with.

"...So that's what I see as options. I'm all ears for more ideas, or which you think would be best."

Like Dobby, Hermione took several minutes to think. "Are they alive?"

Harry paused before responding. "No. Not in the way you are thinking. They are robots, computer programs. Very advanced computer programs I'll grant you, programs that can adapt and learn. But no, when it all boils down to it, they are not alive. They have adapted to mimic things like emotions, but I don't believe that they actually experience them. They are built for destruction, and they express that with things like anger, revenge and hate because they are emulating the emotions they saw in the Alterans."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Ok Harry." she paused, "Figure out a way to destroy them. If they are just machines maybe you can fix the programming and rebuild them later, but for now we just can't risk them altering their own code and attacking Atlantis. This is a slippery slope though Harry, you can't just destroy everything you come across in the future."

Nodding, but not smiling, Harry responded. "I know Hermione. You promise to keep me from crossing the line?"

"I always will Harry."

After a few minutes of small talk Harry wished her luck on her up-coming OWL's and shut down the gate.

"Fleur, start analyzing everything we have on the Asurans. Lets find a clean, safe way to get rid of them."

"I'm on it Harry." the hologram responded before disappearing to focus on the task.

"Dobby, " the elf looked up from where he was sitting. "Thanks for thinking of calling Hermione, it was good to her her input."

"You is welcome Harry Potter. Dobby is going to paint some more now."

"Ok Dobby, I'll take care of dinner tonight, pasta sound ok?" The elf nodded and with a pop left the room, Harry decided to walk instead of flashing to the kitchen to prepare their meal for the evening. Some times, it was ok not to be in a rush.

* * *

Note: I know that I broke away from cannon a bit with the history of the Alterans and the Ori. I'm not going to apologize for it though. :P

The next chapter we will see Harry's attempt at taking care of the Asurans, and we might get to catch up on what's happening at the SGC. The bad news is that I'm out of town the next two weekends, so we are looking at a three week wait.

Thanks for reading.

EDIT: I'm honored to say that Stargatesg1fan1 has written an Omake for this chapter. It's not cannon to the story, hence the Omake, but its a fun read and I highly recommend checking it out. It is smut so its not posted on this site but you can find it on hpfanficarchive dot com. Search for stargatesg1fan1, its called  
"Oma's Choice Omake"


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

In case you missed it, I'm honored to say that Stargatesg1fan1 has written an Omake for the last chapter. It's not cannon to the story, hence the Omake, but its a fun read and I highly recommend checking it out. It is smut so its not posted on this site but you can find it on hpfanficarchive dot com. Search for stargatesg1fan1, its called

"Oma's Choice Omake"

* * *

"They did what?"

"I said, the Americans figured out how to work the stargate. They went through a planet called Abydos and came back a few days later claiming that they killed Ra." Fleur said repeating the information.

Harry had to crack a smile, "Well they surely don't do things by half do they? First time through the gate and they kill the Supreme System Lord." He paused and got serious, "Okay, two questions: Are they sure he is dead? And how long do we have before the other system lords attack Earth?"

Fleur answered the questions in order, "The sent an active nuke up through the rings to his ship and watched it explode above the planet. There was only one ship in orbit, and Ra would have had about 5 seconds to escape to a glider and get out of range. I trust that he is dead. According to what our satellites have gathered, the other system lords know that Ra was killed, but do not know who did it. They are currently making plans to fight over his territory and are not focused on the killer, assuming for the moment that it was one of their own. I would project that Earth is safe for the moment."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he was fairly certain that with the chair on Earth he would be able to fend off a Goa'uld attack, but that would end up bringing the full focus of the system lords to Earth, which would severely detract from his plans. "Good."

Fleur continued, "The Americans believe that the stargate only has one connection and as they believe it was destroyed, they are closing down the program for the time-being."

"Believe?"

"Yes, the American in charge lied to his superiors telling them that the nuke was set to go off to destroy the stargate after they came through."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing as it gives us more time without them going out there and picking fights."

It had been several months since the discovery of the Asurans. After several days of analysis, Fleur had informed Harry that it was going to take quite some time to fully analyze the code and find a safe way to neutralize them. So while the majority of Atlantis' processing power was focused on just that, Fleur also monitored the information coming in from the satellites, from both Galaxies.

A Wraith mother-ship had been found on a deserted planet and after several days, the satellite was able to access their system. Unfortunately they could only read the data, as the computers were too organic to completely take over. It was then discovered that the Wraith were currently in hibernation, and were not scheduled to wake up for more than 50 years. Harry was tempted to go and blow up this mother-ship while they slept, but was stopped by Fleur when she informed him that killing the queen would send out a signal to all of the Wraith ships, alerting them of danger and causing them to wake up early. Harry decided that planning a war against a sleeping enemy would be much easier than having to fight and plan at the same time.

So it was decided that half of the satellites would be sent to the Milky Way Galaxy in order to keep an eye on the Goa'uld. They now had eyes and ears on the planet strongholds of the majority of the system lords. The Goa'uld technology level was far below that of the satellites and was easily hacked into and monitored undetected.

While Harry waited for the solution to the Asurans, he found that he didn't have much to do. So he decided that it was time to design and build his own ship. The existing gate ships were great for small trips through the stargate, but they lacked hyper-drive technology and so were limited by the existing gate network. They were also severely underpowered in any space battle compared to a mother-ship. Simply put, they simply were not warships. He did discover one heavily modified gate ship which turned out to be a time machine Fleur declared after analyzing it. They decided to put further research into that on the back burner, not wanting to get stranded in the past, or future for that matter.

Harry spent time studying the warships that the Alterans had used against the Wraith, and while they were powerful, none of them really called out to him. In the end he decided to design his own ship. He found a holographic program that the Alterans used when engineering ships and used the latest warship design, the Aurora, as a starting point.

Harry found it interesting that the Alterans made Atlantis so beautiful, and yet had their warships look so dull. He supposed that when you are actively fighting a war, no one wins battles by having the better looking ships. Regardless, Harry decided that he wanted his ship to look nice, so he started the long process of moving and shifting rooms, engines, corridors, weapons and everything else that has to go into a functioning warship.

He kept the same look and feel on the inside as he quite liked the Alteran feel. It was the shape and external look of the ship that he had problems with. After throwing out several ideas, he settled on an elongated sphere. The front of the ship was slightly more pointed than the back, and the entire shell was continuous.

Because the ship was thicker than the Aurara, it would be a bit smaller end to end. The final measurements were 2,500 meters long, and a diameter of 1,500 meters at its widest point. The battle capacities were equivalent to that of the Aurara, with the addition of three extra energy beam weapons. They were not as powerful as the drones, but they would also not run out as long as the ship had power whereas the drones would. The ship was equipped with a synthesizer as well as a collection of constructors for repairs and drone replication. If the ship was damaged, it would be able to repair itself as long as it had enough raw material.

Fleur assured him that she would be able to monitor and control the ship at the same time as Atlantis. In fact, there was no limit to how many systems she could integrate with as long as with each additional system her data storage and processing power increased proportionally. As the ship had a computer system very similar in power to that of Atlantis, it would serve just fine.

Harry also added some upgrades to the ship that were traditionally only on the city-ships. He added cloaking capability, an intergalactic hyper-drive, as well as the unstable wormhole drive. The wormhole drive technology would allow him to reach Earth in seconds, as apposed to the several hours it would take him on the regular intergalactic hyper-drive, but it was quite unstable, and had a high percentage chance of blowing up the ship. It would only be used in the case of an extreme emergency where there was no other option.

Harry also planed to give the ship some wizarding enhancements. There were anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards that could be turned on and off, along with redirection wards that would transport anyone not permitted to be on the ship into the brig. The entirety of the ship could be dynamically placed in a pocket dimension on command which allowed it to shrink down two separate sizes. The first was the size of a stargate which would allow Harry to use the stargate network much like a regular gate ship.

Unfortunately when the ship was in a pocket dimension the engines were unable to be used, so at this size additional sub-light engines, which would be outside of the pocket dimension, with power equivalent to the gate ships would be used. Luckily, the shields and drones could still function due to a large enough opening to the pocket dimension.

The other size was for storage. Like his trunk, the ship could shrink down to a length of about five centimeters. At the pocket size, everything was in the pocket dimension and as such the ship could not function aside from entry and exiting. Which was done with the same technique as his trunk. The ship did have a ring platform, but Harry could not imagine using it very often.

The current constructors were still working full time at building satellites, and so once the ship design was complete, Harry used two of them to construct a second synthesizer. He then sent the synthesizer over to the mining planet along with the two constructors. They would first create several hundred more constructors, followed by a space dock in orbit, and then eventually would build the ship according to the specifications, all the while mining the planet themselves.. It would end up taking several months to complete, but that was fine as the ship would need two ZPM's to power it and the batch that Harry was growing would be not be ready until around the same time. Harry decided to call his ship the Lily in honor of his mother.

Hermione finished her OWLs and Harry invited her to Atlantis for a visit during her summer break. They spent the week with her learning about Atlantis and the Alterans. She gave him some light ribbing about Fleur, but Harry was quite unapologetic, and Hermione, who after some experimentation and reflection accepted that she indeed was attracted to the fairer sex, did not mind the eye candy either.

Dobby was in his element showing Hermione each and every painting that he had hung all over the towers. They had mostly stayed in the main tower, but had done some amount of exploring, mostly when Fleur's scans directed them to an interesting or unusual location, but Dobby was sure to place paintings in every area they found.

It was on the second day that Harry could no longer contain himself and brought Hermione into the room where he had designed the ship. He brought up the hologram and was giving her a detailed description of all of it's features, his design changes, etc. After about an hour of straight talking he finally paused and turned to see her barely contained mirth. He sighed, "What?"

At that she let out a chuckle and replied, "Harry, you designed your ship look like a large egg."

"..I...I.." Harry stammered, looking back and forth between the hologram and Hermione. "...I think I hate you."

With that the floodgates opened and Hermione literally fell to the floor laughing. Harry stood there and pouted for several minutes before cracking a smile himself. Once Hermione got herself under control, he helped her up.

"I might have made a giant egg space ship." Harry admitted, which only served to set Hermione off again. "But you know what? I don't care, I still think its nice."

Hermione could only nod and pat his back, laughing too hard to say anything. Once she trusted herself enough to speak, she replied. "Harry, it's just fine. And I agree, it looks much better than the Aurara. How many are you planning on making?"

Harry paused, "Well, I figured that once it was complete I would have the constructors start on another, and we can just go from there. I suppose you will want one of your own?"

"Yes, but um, I think I want to design the shape myself." and again she burst out laughing.

"No I was wrong before, I'm sure I hate you." He left her on the floor in hysterics in order to prepare their lunch.

The week passed quickly, and Hermione returned to Earth. She and her parents were going to take a month long vacation to Brazil, and so she were limited to only a week long visit in Atlantis. Her parents were as of yet unaware of Harry's intergalactic activities, but they were planning on informing them after Hermione graduated.

It was late in Earth's fall that Fleur announced to Harry that she needed him in the chair room. It was rare, but there were times when they had too much to discuss, and having a neural interface was the only way to communicate effectively so that the conversation would not take hours, or even days.

Harry engaged the chair and quickly allowed the sync with Fleur, which uploaded all of his most recent thoughts and experiences into the Atlantian database, and thus Fleur. Once that was complete he was filled in on a summary of the research that Fleur had done on the Asurans. She confirmed that if they made any changes to the code base the Asurans would be able to learn from that process and adapt it to allow them to break free of the block that stopped them from harming Alterans.

She had briefly looked into destroying them physically, but as the Alterans proved, that was easier said than done, as there was no guarantee that all the nanites had been destroyed.

Instead, Fleur took her inspiration from the Wraith of all people. It seems that they had been able to create what amounted to a computer virus which effectively shut down the Asuran instruction to attack them. What was so impressive about this feat was that they were able to do it in such a way that the Asurans were not able to replicate it thus allowing them to alter their own code further. In effect what the Wraith did was to externally block access to that part of their programming. The code did not change at all, they were simply blocked from accessing the instructions that told them to attack.

Fleur was advising doing the same thing. Only this time, blocking almost the entire program. The nanites would still be able to communicate, replicate themselves, and join together to take shape, but beyond that, they would be as dumb as the constructors. They would simply wait for instructions. Fleur would be able to take control of the physical nanites once the virus took effect and she was uploaded into the Asuran database. From there she would be able to completely remove all traces of their original programming replacing it with either constructor level intelligence, or simply leave the nanites under Fleur's direct control.

After double checking Fleur's code for errors, there were none he could find, Harry agreed. Unfortunately a satellite would not be able to send out the virus signal as they tended to get shot down the moment they were sent through. As Harry was the only one with Alteran DNA, and as such would not be harmed once they scanned him, he would have to go to the planet personally in order to upload the virus.

After conferring with both Dobby and Hermione, the decision was made to wait another month so that the Lily could be completed, powered, and tested, so that it could be used to being Harry to the planet. The Asurans had not developed or advanced the Alteran technology at all in the past 10,000 years, and so the shields of the Lily would be able to easily hold up against the earlier versions of the drones and beam weapons that might be fired before he could reveal himself as Alteran.

The day finally arrived when Fleur received the message that the construction on the Lily was complete. Harry went and collected two of his new ZPM's that had finished growing a few days earlier and took a gate ship out of the hanger. "You want to come Dobby?" He asked his friend.

"Dobby is very excited to be seeing the new Egg-Ship Lily. Dobby is coming."

Harry had long since given up being embarrassed about accidentally making a ship design that looked like a giant egg. He had actually embraced it and at one point threatened to build Hermione a huge chicken shaped ship sized proportionally to the egg. They had a good laugh when Hermione suggested they could call it the Mother-Hen, instead of the Mother-Ship.

Of course Fleur was integrated into all of the gate ships and so would be accompanying them as well. This was necessary as she was going to need to be uploaded to the Lily in order to fly. In fact, the first test flight as well as hyperspace jump would be performed without anyone on board. Fleur would take the Lily out for diagnostic tests for about an hour before Harry or Dobby would be allowed on the ship.

Once they landed in the space doc, which had a small pressurized observation room, the constructors were given the two new and fully charged ZPM's. Fifteen minutes later they received word from Fleur that she was fully in control and that all systems were checking out as online and operational.

"Have fun Fleur, but don't take to long, I'm itching to get out there and see what she can do." The miniature Fleur hologram gave him a mock salute and for the first time, the Lily powered up engines and took off under her own power.

Harry and Dobby monitored the ship diagnostics remotely while Fleur tested every feature of the ship save the wormhole drive. That drive was slightly unpredictable, and just because it was used once successfully did not mean that it would work the second time, so testing it made little sense. Saving the hyper-drives for last, Fleur suddenly disappeared, first testing the regular hyper-drive, and then the intergalactic hyper-drive. The reason for having two was a difference in power. It took a lot more power to run the intergalactic hyper-drive, and so for trips with-in a single galaxy, it made more sense to use the regular, slower hyper-drive.

Before long Fleur returned with a glowing report. It was of course expected as the constructors wouldn't have made a mistake, and the design was thoroughly analyzed by both Harry and Fleur before construction, but Harry couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

"Shall we Dobby?" Harry asked before flashing to the bridge of the Lily. Something he had worked on over the past year was to be able to transform, flash, and transform back quickly. He had gotten it to the point that Flake was not actually scene by the human eye. Of course there was still the puff of ice and snow at both locations, but overall Harry was quite pleased with his progress. It was still not a very stealthy way to travel, but he could flash orders of magnitude farther than apparating, and it was quite a bit more present.

"Welcome aboard the Lily, Captain Harry Potter" Fleur greeted him. Her hologram was wearing the traditional uniform of an Alteran first officer. Harry just rolled his eyes. There was a 'pop' and Dobby appeared beside him. He took several seconds to look around the bridge before turning to Harry. "The Lily is being a fantastic ship Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby, I think so myself." The bridge was set up in the traditional way of an Alteran warship. There were several specific control consoles, so that an entire crew of 15 could each be managing something, but there was also a control chair which would allow a single person to control the entirety of the ship. Of course Fleur could also control the Lily, but that was a Harry upgrade as it was not something that traditional Alteran ships had.

Harry almost reverently sat down in the control chair and opened the neural link. After a split second sync with Fleur, he let himself feel the ship. 'Hello Lily. I have a feeling that we are going to get along quite well.' And with that he started to play. He went slow at first, getting the feel of it, but was soon pushing the boundaries of what should be possible on a space ship. He was twisting, turning, rolling, accelerating, stopping, and even jumping in and out of hyperspace. It was soon clear that Harry's love of flying was not limited to brooms and his own wings. Dobby would have complained, but the internal dampeners of the ship made it feel as though they were not moving at all. Only by looking out through the display windows was he able to tell what Harry was up to.

"Ready for some fun Dobby?" Harry asked not really waiting for an answer before exiting hyperspace next to an asteroid belt and shrinking the Lily down to gate ship size. Now while he couldn't enter hyperspace, he still could fly at a good sublight pace. Dobby actually screamed when Harry dove into the asteroid belt, thankfully with shields up, and started to duck and dodge the large hunks of rock flying at him.

After several minutes of dodging Harry decided to test out the offensive weapons, or as he was calling them, Lily's Wrath. Dozens of drones fired out of the hanger and all four beam weapons came online, completely destroying any asteroid in their path. Satisfied with both the maneuverability and offensive capability Lily had to offer, Harry let several asteroids hit the shields. As expected the shields held with absolutely no drain.

Taking them out of the asteroid belt Harry asked a question. "Fleur, can these shields handle one of our own drones?" He was pleased by the response.

"Easily Harry. It would take at least a dozen egg-class ships completely emptying their drone reserves in order to destroy the Lily. We could fly directly through a star, and as long as we have the two ZPM's with power, we would be fine."

"Cool." Was all he could say to that. Wondering how many drones he had used, he took a look at the supply log and was happy to note, that even though he sent out over 60, they were almost back up to full stock. There was a large supply of raw Naquadah in a storage hanger and Fleur had ordered the construction of drones as he was using them. He would not be able to sustain firing at full throttle indefinitely, but the stock could replace itself fairly quickly.

Fleur informed him that she had already guided the gate ship back through the stargate to Atlantis and so they were free to go straight home.

They arrived out of hyperspace in orbit above Atlantis and, after shrinking to gate size, calmly landed in the gate ship hanger. Harry and Dobby flashed/popped out of the ship, before asking Fleur to shrink the ship to pocket size.

Harry picked it up and placed the Lily in his pocket. Dobby eyed him doing this. "Harry Potter, yous is going to sleep with the Lily under your pillow isn't you?"

Knowing he was being made fun of, but not really caring, Harry nodded with a big grin on his face. "I sure am Dobby." He then proceeded to skip out of the hanger like an excited child. Dobby could only shake his head and laugh.

The next morning Harry said his goodbyes to Dobby and took the Lily into hyperspace going towards Asuras. Once he exited hyperspace he would have to get down into the atmosphere before sending out the signal containing the virus. All of the Asurans were connected via subspace so once the core was infected, the virus would spread almost instantaneously.

The Lily exited hyperspace with shields up and was immediately bombarded with an earlier generation of Alteran drones. The shields held strong and Harry broadcast a message. "I am an Alteran. Desist your attack at once."

The attack stopped and Fleur allowed the incoming scan to penetrate. They were then hailed. An Asuran appeared on the screen. "Damn you and your people Alteran. We figured it was your people sending those satellites through the stargate. Well we have a surprise for you, we broke through our programming, We will enjoy watching you die." He said with a smirk, and the drones started attacking again.

"Fuck" Harry swore.

"The shields will hold Harry, just get into the atmosphere." Fleur reassured him after closing the communication channel. Harry dove down into the atmosphere, hundreds of drones exploding on his shields. Once through Fleur turned on the signal. Harry shrank the ship and continued to fly evasively trying to avoid as many of the drones as possible. It seemed like hours as the shields were pounded with explosives, but in reality was only a few minutes as the virus took effect.

The drones suddenly stopped and everything was silent. "Get in there Fleur and wipe them. If they broke their programming once, I'm not sure how long those blocks will last."

"Already on it Harry."

It was another several tense minutes, but eventually Fleur's hologram turned to him and smiled. "I've got them." She then explained that all nanites in the network had been completely wiped, and were currently waiting for instructions.

"Great. You have full control of the planet?" the hologram nodded. "Okay, how about you get them started on upgrading the technological level of everything to Atlantis' current level and we can come back later. Make sure that no one can get within beaming distance of the planet. There are a lot of ZPM's down there and I really don't want the Wraith to get a hold of them."

"Will do Harry. Let's go home, I have already told Dobby the good news, but I'm sure Hermione will want to hear it from you as well."

Hermione was indeed happy to hear the news, and to celebrate, they made plans for Harry to come back to Earth for Christmas.

Christmas was an fun affair. The Granger family decided to celebrate with Sirius and Remus in London. The meal was full of laughter and stories. Harry shied away from telling the larger group about what he had been up to for the past year. Remus and Sirius had both been filled in, but they were waiting another year to tell Hermione's parents, and Harry didn't want to tell either Tonks or Amelia Bones until they were officially members of the family.

Susan Bones spent the entirety of the meal staring at Harry like a piece of meat that she very much wanted to gnaw on. She was not unattractive, but Harry did not foresee anything progressing between the two of them, and it might cause Sirius and Amelia some problems if he led her on at all, so he decided to avoid being alone with her for the holidays.

After dinner both Remus and Sirius announced that they had asked their respective women to marry them and for reasons beyond their understanding, they accepted. They had plans to marry in the summer, and Harry promised that he would be there.

Harry and Hermione attended a new years party at a club in downtown, and after several drinks, both found some attractive girls to kiss at midnight. The girl that Hermione was talking to spent the first two hours bitching about how her girlfriend couldn't be there, and then after a few shots yelled "Fuck it" and attacked Hermione with her lips. Now Hermione would usually not be one to help someone cheat, but she had consumed a few drinks of her own and at the time, reciprocating the kiss seemed like a great idea.

Harry had a similarly easy time finding some companionship for the evening, but his was found on the dance floor. At one point in the middle of a song, a very good looking brunette turned around, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Harry had absolutely no problem with this and spent the rest of the evening with her, dancing, flirting, and snogging.

When the party ended at three in the morning, Hermione was given a smoldering goodbye kiss followed with a "thanks!" before her date stumbled out of the club. And Harry was given a friendly goodbye of his own with a whispered phone number afterwords. Having spent most of the evening on the dance floor, Harry was fairly sober. He helped Hermione out of the club and into a cab. "You look like you had fun 'Mione."

"You ssshut your face Harrrry Potttter." she glared at him for about two seconds and then burst out giggling. "I like kisssssing." she exclaimed before passing out on his shoulder.

Harry was able to get Hermione back to her hotel and tucked in to bed before he flashed to Dobby's Palace for some much needed rest.

In early January Harry and Dobby returned to Atlantis in the Lily. "It's good to be home eh Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter, Atlantis is being our home now. Dobby is being happy to return."

The next months were relaxing for Harry, he visited several planets, made a few friends, and generally tried to get to know the people of this galaxy. He did not yet reveal that he was Alteran, or Lantean as the people of this galaxy called them, but he did make some good contacts and was given introductions to the current trading alliances. The Athosian people were particularly welcoming and friendly, and Harry was invited to spend many evenings eating and sharing stories with them.

All the while another Egg-class ship had been manufactured, which was given to Dobby, who had creatively named it the Harry Potter. Hermione's ship, which she named the Athena, for the God of wisdom, and was a perfect ellipse instead of egg shaped was nearing completion. They had discussed the design but Harry did not tell her that he had started it and was planning on giving it to her as a surprise for graduation.

Before he knew it, it was time to return to Earth for the weddings. The weddings were one week apart, and Harry was going a week early to be fitted for dress robes. Remus and Tonks were getting married first with Sirius and Amelia to follow the next Saturday.

The fittings, bachelor parties, and weddings were great fun and ended up being the social events of the summer for the British magical population. Remus' wedding contained a younger croud with many current Hogwarts students in attendance, whereas Sirius' wedding had a lot more of the older generation. Harry of course stood up beside both Remus and Sirius, and to everyone's surprise and slight disapproval, so did Kreacher and Dobby. Harry was such a novelty, having only gone to Hogwarts one year, and then appearing to participate in the Tri-wiz-Tounrament, only to disappear again, that he was almost continually assaulted by the press and well wishers.

It was late in the evening of Sirius and Amelia's reception that a warning went off in his head. "Holy shit." he exclaimed to the surprise of the rest of the head table. "Someone just activated the wards at Dobby's palace." He paused to collect himself, "Sirius, Amelia, congratulations and have a wonderful honeymoon. I have to go." And with that he ran behind the shed and flashed away. Dobby also disappeared with a pop.

Amelia turned to Sirius, "Shouldn't we send some Aurors to help him?"

Sirius just shook his head. "There isn't anything on this planet that those two couldn't handle. Not to mention that the place is under the Fidelius and the secret keeper just left, I'm not sure how we could send them. Now, to more important things. Mrs. Black, may I have this dance."

"I would like that very much Mr. Black."

* * *

I find it interesting that some people love the powerful Harry, and others don't. Also some thing that Harry is evil already, and others think that the talk with Hermione about whether to kill off the Asurans was dumb... "Of course you should kill the evil robots."

Eh, to each their own. Harry will continue to be powerful, but this is going to be the only Stargate enemy that he will be able to "One shot" as it were. I just found it to hard to believe that McKay would be able to figure out a solution to them so easily and Harry wouldn't (With Fleur's help). Yes, in this story at least, Harry is at least as smart as Carter/McKay, so consider it fair game that anything they figured out in the series, Harry would be able to as well, if not coming up with a better solution given ample time.

I don't consider Harry evil, but at the same time he is clearly not as 'good' or 'pure' as he was in the books. I would say that he is about as 'good' or 'evil' as sg1 is. Fighting for what they believe in, and willing to take lives while doing it.

Speaking of sg1. I wonder who triggered Harry's wards...


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"Chevron Six, encoded."

"Chevron Seven, locked." Harriman's voice announced through the speakers. Seconds later the wormhole stabilized and a M.A.L.P was sent through.

The atmosphere was clean, and the area around the gate seemed to be clear, so as he had grown accustomed to over the last 7 months, Major General George Hammond sent SG1 on their way. "SG1, You have a go."

Jack O'Neill stepped through the gate, followed closely by the rest of his team. Within moments of their arrival, they were bombarded with energy weapons fire. They could not clearly see their attackers, who were some distance away, but it did not take long for them to conclude that they were clearly not welcome.

"Daniel, dial the gate back to Earth. Teal'c, Carter, lay down cover with me."

"Sir." Was Carter's only response as she bent down behind the DHD and started firing. Teal'c did not say anything as he took a similar position. It was lucky for SG1 that the energy weapons that were being fired at them were horrible to aim, but with as many attackers as there were, their luck would not last forever.

Daniel finished dialing the gate and O'Neill sent him through first after getting confirmation that the iris was open.

"Go Teal'c, we are right behind you." Shouted O'Neill. Teal'c nodded and stepped through the gate once he saw that Carter and O'Neill were only a few meters from the wormhole. Unfortunately just when O'Neill and Carter stepped into the event horizon, several energy weapons struck the gate causing a power serge. They came flying through the connected gate, both hitting their heads on landing, knocking them out.

Carter was the first to wake up. They were surrounded by ice. The room was large enough to be a small cavern, but was clearly not naturally occurring. The walls were cut perfectly straight, and the ceiling curved into a dome. The place was well lit, but she could not see any source of the light. She could easily see that there was no doorway to the room, and to her great disappointment, no DHD either.

Not seeing any immediate danger she took stock of her body. She had been thrown out of the gate that much was clear, but luckily had landed well. A small headache and some cuts on her cheek were all the injuries she noticed. She got up and found O'Neil. He had not been thrown as far as she had, but unfortunately, was not as lucky in his landing. His left leg was bent at a strange angle and Carter could clearly see that it was broken.

After failing to reach Daniel or Teal'c over the radio, Carter decided that O'Neill needed to be awake before whoever build this place decided to come home. "Sir." She gently shook his shoulder. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Ohhh," he moaned in pain. "That you Carter?"

"Yes Sir. Please don't try and move Sir, I think your leg is broken." He opened his eyes and adjusted his body weight before fully processing what she said.

"AARRGH! No, my leg's definitely broken. This is bad news, 'cause unless they've redecorated the gate room, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"No sir, I think that Daniel must have miss-dialed."

"Miss-dialed? Are you kidding me? Where is Daniel?"

"He isn't here Sir, neither is Teal'c." She continued when O'Neill reached for his radio. "I already tried that Sir, we are alone here. Where ever here is."

O'Neill turned and saw the stargate. "So let's dial the gate and head back home. Where is the DHD?"

Carter cringed. "I can't find one Sir."

"Oh, so, uh, we're in trouble."

"Yes Sir, we're in trouble."

O'Neill took some time to look around. "Well, this isn't to bad. Architecture seems solid. A little paint, a coupla windows, maybe a fireplace along that wall, it'll be just like home." He said, trying to make a reassuring joke. Carter's smile was broken when an unknown voice responded.

"Personally I think the room could do with a couch or two, but honestly I don't spend much time in this room, so the decorating has been a lower priority for me." said a figure standing in front of a doorway that Carter could have sworn was not there before.

The figure was dressed in a tight dark green outfit that seemed to be made from the skin of some sort of snake. He was wearing tall boots made from the same material, and had a long hooded cloak which covered his head. She could not make out his face, but she could clearly see two emerald green eyes looking back at her.

Both Carter and O'Neill reacted immediately to the newcomer and had their guns out and trained on him in seconds. This did not server to amuse their host. "I would kindly ask you to lower your weapons. I assure you that you have nothing to fear from me unless you attack."

Not ones to take chances in a potentially hostile situation, both guns remained trained on the figure. Whit a sigh, the figure raised his hand and with a small movement, all of Carter and O'Neill's guns were removed from their possession and hovered several feet away, pointing back at them. "I assure you, if I wanted you dead, you would be by now." He said with a bit of annoyance. Another wave of his hand and the guns vanished. "Now, perhaps we can have a civilized conversation without anyone threatening to kill anyone, hmmm?" He paused and and his previously annoyed voice was replaced by a much more friendly one. "As you are my guests, It would only be polite to introduce myself. You may call me Harry." He said as he gracefully lowered his hood.

He revealed a young man, Carter estimated in his early 20's, with short untamed black hair, green eyes, a welcoming smile, and a lightening bolt shaped scar above his right eye. Carter decided that this Harry was quite attractive, but was used to being around attractive men, and kept up her guard.

It was O'Neill that broke the silence having decided that this Harry was clearly in a position of power over them, and as he had not yet killed them, he couldn't be all bad. "Nice to meet you, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Carter followed, "Captain Samantha Carter."

Harry smiled, glad that he hadn't scared them to bad with his little gun stunt. This was his first introduction to the American stargate team since they had started using the gate again, and while he didn't want them to shoot him out of panic, he really didn't want them to fear him or consider him an enemy either. In the end, after watching them for a few minutes when they had arrived, he decided on this approach. He had the cloak hood up which would help to shield him in case they got trigger happy, but then lost his temper a bit, as he really did not like being aimed at, whether it was wand, gun, or energy weapon. With the guns out of the picture he was more comfortable and took down his hood.

"I had preferred not to take away your weapons, but I did not want any misunderstandings to occur. If I return them to you, can I trust that you will refrain from shooting at me while you are my guests? I understand that it is quite uncomfortable for a person in your line of work to be unarmed."

Carter looked at O'Neill for guidance. He nodded, "Well, seeing as we are all friends now, I promise not to shoot you." and flashed him a smile. Harry could sense his honesty through passive legilimency, so with a thought, not bothering to pretend to need hand gestures, the weapons re-appeared, pointing away and towards the ground in reach of Carter and O'Neill.

Once the guns were gathered and stored Harry addressed them again. "Perhaps we should move this conversation to somewhere more comfortable, we can get to know each other, and you can tell me how you came to be here. I gather it was not intentional?"

"It wasn't, but, uh, we kinda need to dial Earth and let them know we are alive." O'Neill responded.

Harry frowned before responding, "I'm afraid that is not possible." He held up a hand to stop their worried protest. "No you are not my prisoners, but unfortunately we can not dial Earth from this gate, it simply won't connect. I could send you to another planet from which to dial, but I'm afraid that your injury would severely worsen with a trip through the stargate. I insist that until you are taken care of, I can not in good conscious send you through the gate."

He paused before continuing "Col. O'Neill, do I have your permission to bring you to a room where we can take a look at that leg? I assure you the movement will not cause you any pain."

Not seeing any other options, O'Neill decided to trust him."Go ahead." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his lower body was frozen in place, and he was levitated two feet in the air. "Whoa, Whoa, you didn't say you were going to float me!"

Harry let out a small snort of laughter, "I'm sorry Col, I could lift you manually, but this way is much easier for me, and to be honest, It wouldn't be as smooth of a ride." Harry turned to Carter, "Capt. Carter I assume you would like to walk?"

She nodded, very happy to be able to able to move under her own power.

"Very well, please follow me." And with that he walked out of the doorway, Col. O'Neill floating ahead of him, mumbling about super powered showoffs. He took them to what looked like a sitting room and lowered O'Neill onto a table as it rose from the ice. Carter was torn between concern for her Superior Officer and wanting to ask Harry how he was doing everything. What stopped her was her previous meeting with the Tollans, and how they had reacted when she inquired about their advanced technology.

"Now, " Harry began, "I am not a fully trained healer, but for something a simple as a broken leg I can take care of with out any issues. Capt. Carter, this might take a while, please have a seat, might I interest you in a warm drink?"

Realizing that despite being somewhat warmer than when they had come through the gate, she was still quite chilly, Carter accepted.

A steaming pot of what looked like tea appeared on a side table next to the couch. She sat down and poured herself a cup. It was delicious.

Harry started talking as he inspected O'Neill. "So, Capt. Carter, perhaps you could tell me how you arrived through my gate? Col., please try and be still this will not take very long."

While Carter launched into the story Harry vanished O'Neill's lower pant leg and inspected the break. A quick spell told him it was a full break but no muscle was torn. Carter finished her story of the attack and how Daniel must have miss-dialed. "Have you seen two other people? Daniel is about your height with brown hair and glasses, and Teal'c is a tall muscular bald man?"

"I'm sorry but they did not arrive here. If they had, trust me I would know. My guess is that the gate was overloaded from the energy weapons, which can cause the wormhole to become unstable. This can cause the wormhole to transfer from one gate to another, which if you want my opinion, is a much better consequence than completely disengaging, thus losing any current travelers. You said that these others went through the gate before you?" she nodded, "Then I would assume that they got through your home gate before it destabilized. This shouldn't hurt a bit." He concluded bringing his attention back to O'Neill.

Harry cast a bone repairing charm followed by a general healing charm on the leg. "There you are, give it a few minutes before putting weight on it, and you should be good to go."

O'Neill, who hadn't felt a thing, was shocked. "That's it? Just like that you repaired a broken leg?" Harry smiled a shrugged. O'Neill, who had experienced some very similar healing powers earlier in the year made a small leap in logic, "Are you related to the Nox?"

Harry had to laugh. "I am not. The Nox, are, how should I put this? Old friends? but our people lost contact with them some time ago. I really must pay them a visit soon." he finished, the last part mostly to himself. Fleur had been able to get their address from the SGC database. Harry would have gone to visit sooner, but was worried that they would turn him away as they had with SG1. That would hurt a lot, as they were the first race that the Alterans had befriended, and Harry would love to get to know them personally, and perhaps re-kindle an old friendship. To put it simply, Harry was scared of rejection, so he was putting it off.

He did not want to have to answer any questions about himself which would give away more information than he was ready to, so he changed the subject. "So, other than Ra, have you killed any System Lords lately?"

Carter literally spat out her tea as he asked the question. "Excuse me?"

Harry just smiled as he cleaned up the mess with a thought. "I suppose you weren't expecting me to know about that huh?"

"No, to be honest we didn't, everyone we have run into would either not have heard about Ra, or believe the Goa'uld are Gods." Carter replied.

"Sadly, that is what most of the galaxy believes. There are some who know better, and could oppose them, but they are too few, or simply do not care to become involved. The Nox for example, believe that all life is sacred and as such would no sooner kill a Goa'uld than they would a child." Harry responded trailing off as he thought of the others in this galaxy that might be able to oppose the Goa'uld but didn't for one reason or another. The Asgard for example clearly had some influence in the galaxy, but for some reason were not opposing the Goa'uld fully. He would have to seek them out soon as well.

O'Neill broke him out of his thoughts, "What about you? You seem to have some pretty advanced technology, or powers, or whatever it is you do, why aren't you fighting them?"

Harry gave him a predatory, smile, "I am, in a way. You see, I only learned of the Goa'uld a few years ago. I have spent my time since then gathering information about the state of this little corner of the universe. I'm not one to jump into a situation without knowing as much as I can, well not anymore at least." He paused thinking about all the times he had rush into dangerous situations uninformed durring his dream/vision. "But, trust me when I tell you that I plan on causing trouble for the Goa'uld very soon."

"You could come with us." Jack offered. "We could use someone like you, I'm sure we could get into all kinds of trouble together." He finished with a smile, finding that he quite liked this kid.

Harry paused a while before sadly shaking his head. "And what would your government do with me? I heard about how the Tollans were treated not to long ago. To be honest, I don't believe you could ensure my safety from your politicians. I'm sorry, hopefully we can call each other friends and allies, but I will not be be joining team as it were."

"Hey!" O'Neill got indigent. "What happened with the Tollans wasn't our fault."

"I'm not saying it was, but I think you understand my point, I, much like the Tollans, would be less than willing to provide higher technology than you are ready for. However, unlike the Tollans, I am not unwilling to assist in ways when needed. Besides, even if they left me alone and I did join your team, I was never one to follow orders very well. How is the leg?" Changing the subject to avoid an argument about being 'ready' for technology.

He took a few moments to test it before putting his foot down and standing up. "It doesn't hurt, but it feels a little weak."

Harry nodded, "That will happen. I won't give you instructions that you aren't likely to follow, but if you take it easy for several days, the feeling will go away faster."

They spoke about the galaxy, and O'Neill and Carter shared some of their adventures through the gate with Harry, and Harry told them about the huge snake that he had killed that ended up making his outfit. He gave them the dream/vision story as it was more exciting, and changed the details a little in order to make it seem plausible with the talents he had shown them, but it was still basically the truth.

After a while Harry changed the subject again, "Now that you are healed, I suppose you should be on your way." at O'Neill's nod he concluded, "I will meet you back at the gate when you are ready, I have something to look into for a second." With that Harry turned and walked out of the room.

Carter broke the silence, "Sir, I think he is lonely. It's obvious he doesn't want us to go, and I could tell he wanted to accept your offer. We haven't seen any indication that there is anyone else here with him, for such a friendly guy, I really hate to leave him here all alone."

"I know Carter, but he is right. That bastard Kinsey would try have him locked up and studied, and to be honest, I think Harry would fight his way out, and I really can't imagine him losing. I get the impression that Harry can take care of himself, and we will be seeing him a fair amount in the future."

They followed Harry out to the gate room. "Do you have a secondary address you can go to?"

Carter replied. "We do, but how can we dial with out a DHD."

"You can't." Smirking, Harry walked over to a wall and tapped several points with his finger. The DHD appeared right next to him. He turned and addressed them, "I traditionally don't have the stargate powered, it tends to lead to unwelcome visitors." He paused with a fake glare at them, before cracking a smile.

Carter dialed the address of Earth and the gate refused to connect. Harry smirked "I told you Capt. Carter, this gate will not be able to connect to your own."

Carter looked over to him, "I don't suppose you will tell me why that is?"

Shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but that would ruin the surprise, it will be so much more fun for you when you figure it out. You are free to dial any other address."

She dialed the alpha site and a wormhole successfully was established. "Good luck Capt. Carter and Col. O'Neill. I'm sure we will meet again."

O'Neill turned to him, "Is there any way for us to reach you?"

Harry appeared to think about it for a while before breaking out in a large grin. "Yes" and he whispered something into O'Neill's ear. "Play it over your speaker system at your command center and I will contact you."

O'Neill just stared at him, "You're joking right? How do you...?"

Harry just smiled and waved him on through the gate. "Like I said, I like to be informed."

Less than ten minutes later the workers trying to restore power to the gate at the SGC were interrupted by an incoming wormhole. "General, I can't close the iris without power."

Hammond responded "Non-Military personal clear the gate room. Secure the room, prepare for invasion, we do not have an iris people."

The trained military personal quickly did just that. Once the wormhole was established, Harriman received an IDC signal. "General, I'm getting a signal, it's SG1 Sir!"

"Hold fire until I give the order." the General ordered, being cautious.

A few seconds later Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter stepped through the event horizon.

Seeing all of the large guns pointed at him, O'Neill responded with his usual cheery self. "What? No welcome home? No milk and cookies?"

"Stand Down." The general ordered as he walked into the room. "Col. O'Neill, where have you been?"

"Well you see sir..." O'Neill began.

Several hours later they were all in the infirmary, where Dr. Janet Fraiser had insisted on taking an X-Ray of O'Neill's no-longer-broken leg.

"This is incredible. I can see the seam where the break was, but it is as if it was broken months ago. He didn't use a device at all?" She asked after looking at the X-Ray.

"Not that I could tell, he didn't even move his hands, he just looked at the leg with intense focus for a few seconds, and then told me it was done. I didn't feel a thing." O'Neill paused looking over to the bed next to him. "You are sure Daniel is going to be ok?"

"Quite sure Col. I expect him to wake up some time tomorrow." She replied.

General Hammond brought them back to focus. "Col., you say that this Harry refused to come with you because of what happened with the Tollans?"

"That's right Sir. He seemed to know a lot about us and the state of the Galaxy, and equated himself to at least the Tollan level of technology. However, to be perfectly honest Sir, he was much less of a dick about it than they were." O'Neill replied. Carter fought to control her grin.

"Be sure that goes into the official the report Col." Was Hammond's response.

"Yes Sir!"

A while later, once Dr. Fraiser decided to leave him alone, Carter asked a O'Neill a question that had been bugging her for a while. "Sir, what did Harry say to you about contacting him?"

O'Neill just rolled his eyes. "He told us to play the Imperial March from the movie Star Wars on the base's speaker system."

Carter just stared at him. "You are kidding right? How would he know about Star Wars?"

"I don't know Carter, but that kid is freaky well informed."

Carter laughed, "I guess he wants his own theme song."

O'Neill snorted, "Naa, I think he just wants us to have to convince the General to do it. The little punk."

* * *

Once the wormhole disengaged, Harry deactivated the dialing device, or as Capt. Carter had called it, the DHD, and spoke to Dobby, who had remained invisible through the whole ordeal. They had figured that it might be better to introduce them to Dobby at a later time.

"Well Dobby, how do you think that went?"

"There was being a part of yous that wanted to join them Harry Potter."

Harry paused, wondering how to respond. "Yeah, your right, there was a part of me. But I think that stems from us being alone this past year and a half. I'm really looking forward to Hermione joining us. I think Capt. Carter had me pegged when she said I was a bit lonely. But no, I couldn't really join them, we have to much to do, and I don't think I could follow orders from some of their higher ups, even if they didn't try and dissect me." He finished with a smile. "It would be fun, however to go out and kick ass with them from time to time."

"Dobby is agreeing."

"So, Remus and Sirius are both on their respective honeymoons by now, what do you want to do?"

Dobby's ears lowered. "Dobby has made plans with Kreacher to be playing poker. But Dobby can cancel."

"Don't even think about it Dobby. Go out and have some fun."

Dobby popped away and Harry had an idea, He took out the Lily from his pocket and flashed inside. Hedwig was sitting in his quarters, half asleep. "Hey girl, what do you say to a good fly? I was thinking Japan." Hedwig perked up at the idea of flying with her Harry again over something besides water as they did in Atlantis. She flew over to his shoulder and gently nipped his ear in response. "Ok, I'll fly us over there and then we can head out."

Ten minutes later they were standing on a mountain in northern Japan with the Lily shrunk and in his pocket. Harry transformed into Flake and took off, Hedwig only meters behind him. They flew around for hours, simply enjoying the sites and feeling of the wind in their feathers. It wasn't until early in the morning that they returned to Dobby's palace, happy and exhausted.

* * *

Note: Some of the dialog early on was taken from the SG1 Episode 'Solitudes'.

I can't really think of anything else to say in this note, so I will just waste your time as I finish this sentence.

Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

A week later Harry decided it was time to visit the Nox. Dobby had decided to head back to Atlantis, claiming that he missed his home, so it was Harry alone on the Lily that arrived from hyperspace in orbit around the Nox home world Gaia. Out of respect to the Nox, he had not sent a spy satellite to this planet. He knew that they would be able to detect it and he did not want to offend them.

His sensors were able to detect the floating Nox city, but only that it was there, landing would be quite a risk as he wouldn't be able to tell if he was landing on the top of a building, on an empty street, or even on someone's head, so Harry decided to land in the forest and wait for the Nox to come to him.

His impromptu camping trip quickly turned into a nice vacation. It had been a few days and no one had approached him, but he wasn't in a rush. He spent his meals as Flake, eating the berries off of the trees. The rest of the day he would go on long walks in the forest, fly above it, or just sit and meditate.

It was on the fourth day that he was approached. Not by the Nox as he was expecting but instead by a Tollan named Narim. Harry could recognize him as one of the Tollans that had relocated to the Nox home world after their brief stay on Earth, but He was surprised that they had not yet returned to their new home planet.

As Narim approached, Harry greeted him. "Hello Narim."

Startled that the stranger knew his name, Narim hesitated for a few seconds before gathering himself and responding. "Hello. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, as you clearly know who I am, but I do not know you."

Harry stood and gave his best disarming smile. "Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you in person Narim. I hope that we might be friends in the future. Please, have a seat." He said, before gesturing to a solid looking bench that had appeared next to Narim. After they were both seated, he continued, "So tell me, why is it you and not the Nox that have come to say 'hello'?"

Hiding his surprise about Harry's knowledge Narim responded, "The Nox are wary of you. They say that you remind them of friends long since lost, but those friends were not shifters, and they have not been seen for millions of years, so they remain cautious and wary to approach you."

Harry nodded. "And I assume that you, as the friendliest Tollan decided to come make a new friend? I would imagine that Omoc was not too pleased."

Narim stifled a laugh, "No, he was not, but in the end I convinced him that you were likely not a threat and that there would be no harm in meeting you."

"That and the Nox would bring you back to life if I did happen to be a threat."

Smiling Narim nodded, "Yes that did help my argument. So Harry Potter, would you mind telling me why you are here?"

"Of course, I am here to meet the Nox. I would go into more detail, but I feel as that might take hours. Perhaps the three Nox and two other Tollans that are currently hiding might come out and we can have a discussion. You have my word that I mean no harm to anyone." Harry replied.

During his meditation over the last few days he had finally been able to break the barrier that was keeping him from mentally communicating with Fleur. Their communication was not as fast as it was when he was on a control chair, but they now could communicate silently several times faster than the spoken word. Although the Lily was in his pocket, Fleur had been able to use the sensors to find the cloaked individuals near him. She had relayed this information to Harry soon after Narim approached.

Having been caught, the hidden Nox allowed themselves and the Tollans to appear. Introductions were made and Harry was introduced to the Nox: Lya, Anteaus, and Ohper. With a wave of his hand he gestured to more benches and invited them to all sit with him.

He began his story, "In order to explain why I am here, you must first understand the story of my people, perhaps it would be best if I start with a story and afterword I will be happy to answer any questions you might have." They all nodded so he continued. "Millions of years ago a civilization first started to explore the stars…" And so Harry told them the history of the Alterans. The three Nox had heard bits and pieces of this story from their legends, but none had heard it in its entirety. They were all saddened when he spoke about the plague that almost wiped out his people. The story of Atlantis and what happened in the Pegasus Galaxy was completely new to everyone assembled.

"So ten thousand years ago the remaining Alterans fled back through the Stargate to Earth. Some ascended as their ancestors had done, and the others chose to merge and live in harmony with the primitive humans that populated the planet. They forsook their technology, hid their powers to manipulate energy, and within a few generations, no one on Earth remembered the Alterans. It was sometime later that children started to be born with special abilities. These abilities appeared to be magic to the primitive humans, and as these people gathered together, entire magical communities were formed.

"In time, the non-magical people of Earth started to fear those with magic and attempted to eradicate them. This persecution was not successful, but it did cause the magical communities to hide themselves away from those without magic. Hundreds of years later a child was born to two magical parents. I was that child."

Harry then went on to tell his story, how his parents had died, living with his relatives, and finding out he was magical on his 11thbirthday. He skipped over his year at Hogwarts, and then told them of his visit from Oma, an ascended Alteran. He told them about finding the Stargate, traveling to Atlantis and learning about his heritage. He concluded with the prophecy that Moros had made ten thousand years earlier.

"So basically that is why I am here. The Nox and the Alterans were friends for millions of years. I hope that as I work to rekindle the Alteran society, that you and your people will consider us friends once more." He said looking directly at them. "I am aware that there are differences between our people, I believe the saying is, 'Our ways are not your ways, your ways are not our ways, but there is much common ground and even more that we might learn from each other.'" He held out his arms palms up in the traditional greeting between an Alteran and a Nox.

Ohper recognized the greeting from the legends and quickly responded by placing his arms above Harry's and gripping his forearms, smiling the whole time. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the gesture. The three Tollans, who quickly realized that they were simply observers at this meeting, remained silent as Harry repeated the gesture with the other two Nox. Harry surprised them by turning and addressing them. "Perhaps I will be able to make some new friendships on this trip as well." He said with a smile.

Omoc nodded. "I believe that would be…acceptable."

Lya chose this moment to invite Harry to their city. Of course, he accepted. They were not in a hurry and so took a leisurely walk to where the city was located. They soon arrived on a platform which rose up to the floating city above. Once there, Harry was introduced to many more Nox and eventually agreed to tell his story once more in front of a larger gathering the next day.

The weeks passed and Harry was quite content staying with the Nox. Although the Nox were pure pacifists, they also believed in free will, and as such did not attempt to force their ways on him. At the same time, he respected their beliefs and would not consider asking for their help in fighting the Goa'uld or the Wraith.

There were no formal alliances created, but that was to be expected as there hadn't ever been a formal alliance between the Nox and the Alterans. The relationship was one of friendship and mutual respect, not of convenience. Harry was sad but not surprised to learn that the Nox had not heard from the Asgard or the Furling since the plague. He wasn't surprised because, while capable of space travel, the Nox had never been interested in exploration or expansion, and so they tended to not leave their home world.

It was during a walk with several younger Nox that Fleur spoke in Harry's mind. "Harry, two Goa'uld mother ships just came out of hyperspace." This stopped Harry mid-sentence. He turned to the one other adult Nox that was with them. "I just received some bad news and I must be off. Please accept my thanks for your hospitality, and tell everyone else that I will return when I am able."

The elder gripped Harry's forearms, "Until we meet again Harry Potter." And with that Harry took the Lily out of his pocket and tossed it several meters in the air. As the ship expanded to gate size Harry disappeared in a puff of ice and snow before the Lily took off out of the atmosphere.

* * *

Stargate Command – Earth

Ten minutes later Harry appeared as a hologram in front of General Hammond and some other Col that Harry was not interested in, he immediately started talking. "Why didn't you call me? This type of thing is the exact reason that I gave Col. O'Neill a way to contact me. Do you really want those ships to destroy this planet? Where is Col. O'Neill?" He yelled out in anger at General Hammond.

Hammond recognized Harry from Carter and O'Neill's description. "Harry I presume?" Harry nodded. "To be honest we didn't think the way you gave us to contact you was serious. As to your other question, Col. O'Neill left through the gate against orders several days ago. Now, may I ask how you got into this base?"

Col. Samuels, as Fleur provided his name to Harry, decided to interrupt at that moment. "Never mind how he got in. Airman, take this alien into custody. He must be working with the Goa'uld."

Hologram Harry just turned to look at him. "This is a hologram dumbass, now shush, the adults are talking."

The Col stepped forward and tried to punch the hologram in anger. As expected his fist went right through and he stumped. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to Hammond. "I'll take care of the ships in orbit, but tell your superiors that Earth should stop going out of its way to make powerful enemies. You have potential as a people, but you might want to tone down some people's arrogance." He paused looking at Col Samuels. "I will return once I take care of the ships." And with that the hologram disappeared.

Harry's vision refocused on the bridge of the Lily, which was still cloaked near the mother ships. Fleur informed him that SG1 had been detected aboard one of the ships. With a thought, the hologram of Harry appeared in the cell currently holding the team. They were being yelled at by an armed Jaffa.

Harry decided to interrupt. "Hi guys." The Jaffa spun in place and fired his staff weapon. The blast passed through Harry just like Col Samuels' fist had. "And hello to you too Master Jaffa. I would kindly ask you not to shoot at my hologram anymore. It's rude and annoying."

"Harry?" Col O'Neill spoke up.

"Hello Col. O'Neill. I was starting to think you didn't remember me, you don't call, you don't write… I mean honestly, you would think that having your world being attacked from space might be cause to call your friends, but noooo you just have to go off and get captured." He turned to Sam. "Capt. Carter, a pleasure."

She smiled, "It's good to see you Harry." Harry was then introduced to Teal'c, Daniel, and Bra'tac who was a bit annoyed that SG1 seemed so happy to see Harry, not to mention the fact that he had been spoken down to like a child.

"So," Harry began. "What's the plan? I could blow the ships out of the sky, but that would have the unfortunate side effect of you guys dying, and I don't think that General Hammond would be very happy with me if that happened."

"Can't you like, I don't know, beam us out or something?" was O'Neill's response.

Harry glared at him. "This isn't Star Trek Col. There are rules." He paused for dramatic effect before smiling. "Actually I could beam you out, but only if the shields are down, otherwise, you would get a bit scrambled in the transmission. Hmm, wait a second…" Harry again paused, but this time because he had an idea. "Ok, um, Bra'tac, don't shoot me this time, I'm coming over."

Bra'tac let out a humff but nodded, and the hologram flickered for a second before being replaced by a puff of ice and snow and a very real Harry sanding before them.

Bra'tac was stunned. "What technology is this?"

"It's magic of course!" Harry replied winking at him. "So, here is what I am thinking, I can take two of you at a time back to my ship. Once there I will open fire."

"Harry, how are you planning on getting us to your ship? I thought you said you couldn't beam us." O'Neill asked.

"Yeah, we aren't beaming. I'm going to flash you, which um, is basically disappearing in a puff of snow and appearing somewhere else. Don't ask how it works, because I'm not going to tell you." He finished with a chuckle. "Oh, and I'm going to turn into a bird." He mentioned as an afterthought, and with that SG1 was introduced to Flake.

"That is amazing." Carter declared as she inspected him. He flew over to her shoulder while shaking his tail feathers at Daniel. Daniel soon got the idea and took hold. Harry flashed to the bridge of the Lily before transforming back.

"Ok, I'm going to go collect the others. Please don't touch anything." And with that he was gone again.

Daniel looked over to Sam. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

Sam just nodded, distracted by the view screen which showed both mother ships as well as the slight curve of Earth. "Look how close we are. This ship must have some sort of cloaking device to keep from being detected."

"It does." Harry replied from behind her with O'Neill and Teal'c. "Ok, don't touch anything; I'll be right back with Bra'tac."

There was a second of silence which was broken by O'Neill, "So nice ship, think he will give me one?"

"Not a chance Col. But I might let you drive someday." Harry had returned with Bra'tac. "So, I hope you didn't leave anything on the ship, because it is about to be blown sky high." He said as he sat down on the control chair.

"Wait!" shouted O'Neill. "Skaara is on that ship. He has a snake in his head at the moment, but he is still in there, we can't just blow him up!"

Sighing, Harry nodded and stood up. "Bra'tac, does anyone yet know of your betrayal?"

Bra'tac shook his head.

"Great, you can get me to this Skaara person, you all need to stay here, let me introduce you to someone." Fleur's hologram appeared, "This is Fleur, she is in charge and can help you with anything you might need, again, don't touch anything." He then concentrated for a moment and was clothed in full Jaffa gear complete with the snake helmet up. "Bra'tac, take us to this Skaara, and stay close to me. I will flash us out if need be."

With that he transformed and landed on Bra'tac's shoulder before flashing them both back into the cell.

"Follow me." Bra'tac instructed before setting off towards the bridge at a quick pace. "He will most likely still be in the sarcophagus." Harry was relaying everything back to Fleur so that SG1 could track their progress.

The guard was light in the room holding the sarcophagus. Bra'tac gave Harry the universal symbol of 'wait here' and went into the room alone. He was able to knock the first Jaffa out with his staff and turned and easily shot the second. Unfortunately there was a third standing behind a column that they hadn't been able to see earlier. Bra'tac had to dive behind the sarcophagus to avoid a staff blast and an alarm started sounding throughout the ship. Before he could return fire a thin needle shot into the room and after sliding through a small slit in the Jaffa's armor, pierced his neck. The Jaffa stopped in surprise and then fell to the floor lifeless.

Three seconds later Harry walked into the room unconcerned. "Nice going Bra'tac, you think the entire ship is headed this way? Or only half of it?"

"I grow tired of your comments young Harry." Bra'tac informed him with a frown.

"That's a damn shame Bra'tac." Harry replied, clearly informing him that he didn't really care. It wasn't that Harry didn't like the Jaffa, it was that he reacted so poorly to Harry's comments, that after the first one, Harry just decided to see how far he could push the man. It was quite entertaining. He focused for a second before a golden shield appeared in front of the doorway. "That should hold 'em. So, how long until snake face is ready?"

After inspecting the sarcophagus Bra'tac replied, "It should only be a few minutes."

"Okay, we wait." There was a pause. "Want to play cards or something?"

He was ignored.

It did not take long for more Jaffa guards to show up. What Harry was not expecting was that Apophis was among them. "Bra'tac, shol'va! You have betrayed me."

Bra'tac nodded. "I will no longer server a false God. I am free!"

"And you will beg for death." Apophis replied with a cruel smile on his face. He raised his hand device and shot a concentrated beam at the shield towards Bra'tac. The shield held and Apophis fought to hide his surprise.

Harry decided to make himself noticed. "Nice try, my turn asshole. _Crucio!_" he hissed out pointing at Apophis. Harry was quite good at the spell if the screams coming from Apophis were any indication. After several seconds he let up. "Perhaps while we wait for your way-ward son to wake up, we can have some entertainment. If you would all look out the view port I want to show you a magic trick."

He pointed to the other mother ship. "Now you see it." He sent the mental command for Fleur to destroy it. Several drones appeared and descended on the ship, causing it to explode within seconds. "Now you don't." Apophis turned back to Harry, who was still covered in his conjured serpent guard helmet.

"You are no Jaffa."

"Got it in one snake face. But who am I exactly is going to be a mystery for now. Have fun in the afterlife." Harry replied before turning back to watch the sarcophagus.

"Break through and kill them." Apophis ordered before turning and running down the hall, presumably to the bridge in order to find Harry's ship.

It was only thirty seconds later that the sarcophagusopened and Skaara sat up. Without a word Harry stunned him and levitated him out. He turned to Bra'tac. "Grab hold when I transform." And with that, Harry transformed and landed on Skaara's chest, once Bra'tac touched his feathers, he Flashed them both back to the Lily. Skaara was automatically re-routed to a holding cell and the other two were on the bridge.

"Harry," Fleur's voice broke through SG1's questions. "I have just detected an out-going wormhole coming from the mother ship."

Harry turned on SG1. "He had a Stargate on that thing?" Sam nodded. "Well, damn, that probably means Apophis got away. If I had known that I wouldn't have sat there and mocked him." He mumbled mostly to himself. Fleur could have easily found out about the Stargate on board, he honestly hadn't thought of it. 'Oh well, lessons learned.' He sent to her privately. Harry then sat down in the control chair and with a thought sent drones that quickly destroyed the other ship.

"Col. O'Neill, how much trouble do you think you are in?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Probably facing a court martial." O'Neill shrugged. "It's ok though, it was the right thing to do."

Harry nodded but couldn't resist a barb, "Well, calling me would have been the righter thing to do, but I suppose trying to save the world on your own was a close second. Go stand on that circle."

The Col. did as requested and suddenly found himself standing in front of a very happy General Hammond. "Col. what are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure Sir. I was on Harry's ship a few seconds ago." Was Jack's hesitant reply.

"You still are Sir." Came Carter's distant voice, which was followed by Harry explaining that he was a hologram.

"I suppose I'm a hologram Sir?" He said as an explanation while he distracted himself with trying, and failing to grab random objects off of the General's desk.

"Well you can give Harry our thanks. I assume you were on one of the Goa'uld ships?"

"Yes sir, we were going to try and blow it up ourselves, but Harry showed up and decided to have all the fun." He paused and grew serious, "Sir, I would like to take full responsibility for SG1's actions, any and all punishment should go to me." He heard the cries of protest from the rest of his team in the background.

"Col. you directly violated orders, going through the gate on an un-approved mission." Hammond paused and continued, "That said, I just got off the phone with the President who told me that if SG1 was in anyway involved with those two ships exploding, then no charges would be pressed."

Jack smiled in relief as Hammond continued. "I also have word that due to this near invasion, the President has decided to override the committee and keep this base in operation."

Following that announcement there were five flashes of light and the entirety of SG1, along with Bra'tac, were standing in the Generals office. Harry the hologram appeared a moment later. "General." He nodded in greeting. "I'm going to keep Skaara for a little while, at least until I can get that snake out of his head. I'll come back some time and we can talk further."

"Capt. Carter, Col. O'Neill a pleasure seeing you again. Teal'c, Daniel it was nice to meet you. Bra'tac… did you know you have a metal plate on your head?"

Bra'tac scowled as the rest of the occupants attempted to control their mirth.

"Call me Sam, Harry." Carter said in reply.

"It's Jack" O'Neill followed with a smile.

"I'll be around, but I have some things to do, and I had to leave quite suddenly to get here, you know how it is, saving your planet and all… well, you know how to reach me." Harry said as a goodbye.

Suddenly something clicked in O'Neill's mind. "Wait a second Harry. Are you saying you have the SGC bugged?"

Harry got a big grin on his face as he faded away, "Of course I do Jack."

Jack sputtered for a few minutes before turning to Carter. "I'll run some scans Sir, but to be honest, if Harry wants to have us bugged, I don't think there is a damn thing we can do about it."

Meanwhile Harry was on his way back to Atlantis. It had been over two months since he had been there, and he was starting to miss the place.

* * *

Note: Um, sorry about the long wait. I had to study for a certification exam, which took a lot of my free time. On the bright side, I passed!

People have asked about what or when things are going to happen, I tend not to give away much that is going to happen in the future, so I probably won't answer those types of questions. If things don't make sense, feel free to ask clarification questions and you might get a response. I'm hoping to get another chapter out before the new year, no promises though.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"Yes!" Samantha Carter announced to herself, alone, in a very messy lab, 14 stories below ground. For the last three months she had spent her spare time attempting scan after scan in order find how Harry had bugged them. This was partially due to orders and partially because she wanted to see if she could do it.

She had been unable to find anything physical, neither equipment nor energy readings after searching for two months, so she had decided to do a full sweep of their computer systems. After a month of searching through programs, settings, and even code, she finally found something that didn't belong.

"Sir." She greeted Jack O'Neill as he entered her lab. "I think I have found how Harry has us bugged." He motioned for her to continue. "It was a very subtle computer program sir, hiding deep in the system. I have managed to isolate it though onto this laptop from the server, I was just about to remove it completely."

Jack, having no idea what she just said beyond, 'found…bugged…removed' simply nodded. "Don't let me stop you. Don't get me wrong I like Harry, I'm just not comfortable about the idea of some alien being able to spy on the SGC, no matter who he is."

"Me either Sir. Here goes." She finished typing in the command to permanently remove the program from the laptop. As soon as she hit enter the screen went black for a second before coming back to life. Instead of the terminal window she was expecting, a cartoon appeared on the screen and started to play.

It was a modified Road Runner cartoon with four road runners together, each one with the face of a different SG1 member. Wile E. Coyote was sporting Apophis' face. The cartoon ran through several of the traditional gags, but the last one ended with a Goa'uld mother ship landing on Wile E. Coyote's head.

The screen went black again, before bringing up an image of a classic Christmas card that simply said, "Merry Christmas SG1, Love Harry." After a pause another message appeared below: "PS. Open your iris."

Jack, who had been laughing during the cartoon, stopped. "The iris, but there isn't even an active.."

"**Unscheduled off world activation."** Boomed through the speaker.

"Never mind. Let's head to the gate room and make sure they let him in." Jack finished his thought.

A minute later all of SG1 had gathered in the control room. Jack was speaking to the General. "I'm telling you Sir, its Harry. He just sent us a Christmas card telling us to open the iris about a second before the gate dialed. We can't just let him go splat!"

The General took a long pause before responding. "Very well, but SG teams two and three will be in there prepared for an invasion. Be ready to close the iris on my command if this is a trap."

"Yes sir!" Harriman opened the iris.

There was another pause as everyone held their breath waiting for Harry to come through. Instead, all the computer monitors went blank and displayed the message 'Please don't shoot! Merry Christmas to the SGC.' They held the message for 10 seconds before returning what they were displaying before.

"Hold your fire until my order." Announced the General.

Another moment and a much disoriented young man stepped through the gate.

Jack couldn't help it, he ran up the ramp and hugged him, shouting, "Skaara!"

Skaara responded in kind, "O'Neill, He is gone O'Neill, it doesn't hurt anymore!"

_

* * *

Atlantis – Three months earlier._

"Harry Potter! It is good to be seeing you home. Dobby was going to come help you with the snake man, but Fleur convinced Dobby that Harry Potter was safe."

"Thank you Dobby. Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter, there was a big blackness that wanted to eat the city's power." Dobby's ears lowered as he continued, "Dobby released it when Dobby was cleaning."

"Ooookay." Harry was a bit confused.

"But Dobby and Harry Potter's Fleur took care of the blackness we did. Fleur did cuts the power to the city, and Dobby did dial the gate to a dead planet. Dobby tricked the blackness to going through the gate with a spell Dobby did. Harry Potter's Fleur says Dobby did a good job and is not to be sad."

Harry could only laugh as Fleur sent him images of what had happened while Dobby told the story. Dobby neglected to tell him about charging in and trying to cast spells at the large entity only for them to be absorbed. "You did a great job Dobby. Thank you for protecting Atlantis. I assume Fleur filled you in on my adventures since we last spoke?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter. Dobby would be liking to meet the Nox. They is being very kind to Harry Potter, and Dobby would be liking to visit them."

"You are free to go any time Dobby, I'm sure they would love to get to know you."

Dobby pondered this for a while, not actually thinking that he would go alone. "Harry Potter would not be coming?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at this time Dobby. I have been gone for several months; I think I'm going to stick around the Pegasus Galaxy for a while."

"Dobby will leave tomorrow to visit the Nox then."

"Sounds good Dobby, give them my greetings."

The two shared a meal before Flake and Hedwig went out on a night flight.

The next morning Harry had Fleur get started on figuring out the best way to get the snake out of Skaara's head. He decided to keep them both sedated until he could be sure to separate them without harming Skaara. Unfortunately, the Alterans had never encountered the Goa'uld, having evolved after they left the Milky Way, so there was nothing in the database about how to extract them.

Fleur's primary focus would be to analyze the Goa'uld and come up with the best way to remove it. Harry preferred keeping the thing alive for questioning, but would accept it's death if necessary.

Harry spend the next several weeks visiting friends on other planets, keeping an eye on the few hibernating Wraith ships that his satellites had found, and going on joy flights, both as Flake and on the Lily.

"Harry." Fleur's voice broke through his thoughts one afternoon. "I have detected a very strong energy reading on an otherwise primitive planet. I have been able to confirm that it is not a ZPM. I thought you might be interested in checking it out."

"Absolutely." The planet had a space gate, so Harry was landing his cloaked ship on the planet's surface within 10 minutes.

"It's beautiful." He whispered to himself. The planet was covered in lush green landscape. It was a moderate temperature, and everything was seemingly untouched. Harry landed about a kilometer away from where Fleur sensed the energy reading, pocketed the Lily, and went for a small hike; it was a beautiful day after all.

He came upon a small village next to a river and greeted the locals who were thankfully quite friendly. He introduced himself as a traveler. They had not ever seen a stranger in such unusual clothing, but welcomed him none-the-less. After polite introductions had been made, Harry asked them to tell him about themselves. This was quite a common strategy for him when making new friends, as the people of this Galaxy tended to like to share about their way of life.

An elderly man answered him. "We are followers of Athar. A Goddess who protects and care's for us. It is the priestess of Athar that tells us when to plant our crops, or where to find the most fish. There are many villages in the area, most about the size of our own. We often trade with the other villages for supplies and crops. We have never seen one dressed such as you are. Are you from another land across the sea?"

Harry decided to answer him honestly. "I am from another land, but not across the sea. I come from another planet, across the stars."

The villagers started whispering among themselves. "Please, do not be afraid. I have come as a peaceful traveler; I hope that we might become friends."

The same elderly man came to a decision. "I will take you to the priestess of Athar. She will want to meet a traveler from the stars."

"I look forward to meeting her." Harry replied, thankful, as he was hoping to be able to meet her as well.

Harry followed the man away from the village. "The priestess, Chaya Sar, lives in the temple. It is not far from here."

They walked in relative silence, as Harry enjoyed the beauty of the planet's plant life. "Wait here." said the man when they arrived at a stone building before he headed inside. Harry could hear some talking inside the temple but could not make out what they were saying. Soon the man returned with a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. The man spoke as they approached. "Harry Potter, this is Chaya Sar, priestess of Athar."

She met Harry's eye. "It is an honor to meet you Harry Potter, traveler of the stars."

He smiled, "Please, call me Harry, and I do believe the honor is mine."

Chaya turned to the man. "I am sure that Harry and I have much to discuss, thank you for escorting him to me, Huron."

The man nodded at the dismissal. "It was my pleasure my lady." He nodded to Harry and started walking back to the village. Meanwhile Fleur was screaming at Harry that the energy reading she had picked up earlier was not an object at all. In fact they were from the woman standing in front of him. Harry was barely able to school his features to hide his shock.

"Please, follow me." She said with a friendly tone. Harry followed her into the temple and took the seat on a stone bench that she offered. "So, Harry," she began, "perhaps you might tell me a bit about yourself and why you are here."

Harry felt no threat from this woman, despite her powerful energy signature, so he decided on honesty as the best policy once again. "To be perfectly honest, your holiness, it turns out I was looking for you. However I did not know it." Harry paused deciding that sounded a lot like a bad pickup line, and took the opportunity to correct himself.

"What I mean to say is that I detected an unusual and powerful energy signature on this planet and I decided to investigate. You will find that I am a very curious person and I enjoy learning new things. Imagine my surprise when I am introduced to a woman that contains the exact energy signature I was looking for."

Chaya was surprised to be sure, it took her a moment to respond. "First of all, please call me Chaya." Harry nodded in acceptance. "As to my, what did you call it? Energy signature? I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about."

Harry was a little hurt. Chaya was a terrible liar, and he was hoping that she would be honest with him. "I apologize if I have offended you in some way Chaya. I do not wish for you to be frightened of me for any reason. I had hoped that I hadn't given you any reason to lie to me."

Caught in her lie, Chaya came clean. "I am sorry Harry; I have had to hide myself for so long that it is a natural reaction for me."

On a whim Harry decided to try something, he switched to speaking in Alteran. "Perhaps if we spoke like this you would have more reason to trust me."

Chaya could not control her gasp. She had not heard her native language for over 10,000 years. She responded in kind. "How do you know this language?"

"I am mostly self-taught. I recently became aware of my heritage, and felt it prudent to learn the language of my ancestors. Am I wrong to assume that I am not talking to a priestess, but in fact to Athar herself?"

Chaya nodded, processing the importance of this visitor. "I am known as Athar as well; however I would prefer to continue to be called Chaya."

"Of course Chaya. Perhaps I should tell you my story, and in return you might be willing to tell me yours." Chaya quickly agreed that this was a fair trade. "I assume that you know the story of the Alteran people, whose language we are currently speaking?" She nodded. "Then I will skip the background story…" Harry proceeded to tell her his life story.

She let him speak without interruption for over an hour. Once he was finished she walked over to a small faucet and filled up a glass of water. "Please drink this Harry, after talking for so long, I'm sure your throat could use it."

He took the glass, "Thank you Chaya. You were fairly quiet through that, perhaps you have questions?"

"I do, but they can wait. I would like to share my story with you Harry." He motioned for her to continue. "I was born on this planet during the height of the war between the Wraith and the Alterans. My parents were botanists, studying the plant life here. There was a small Alteran outpost here, but it was soon recalled due to the threat of the Wraith. My parents decided to stay with the locals and continue their research."

"We lived in peace for over 20 years before the Wraith came. I was on a walk away from the village when they attacked. When I returned the entire village, including my parents had been taken." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I was so angry Harry. I kicked, screamed, and eventually laid down and cried. I'm not sure how long I lay there, but after a time I had nothing left. My throat was sore and my cheeks were stained with salt. I was eventually calm enough to meditate. I had been studying ascension along with my parents. It was something that only a small percentage Alterans achieved, but at that point, I had nothing left to live for so I decided to make the attempt."

"I must have sat there for days, my body becoming weak from lack of food and water, but my mind had never been more focused. Eventually I was able to break down the last barrier and ascend, leaving my physical body behind. Harry, it was amazing! I was instantly aware of so much more. The universe was at my fingertips. I was given the ultimate understanding of all that I could experience. I cannot describe the feeling, it was pure bliss. I flew over the planet in joy, examining my new existence."

She paused and her face grew dark. "And then the Wraith returned. They began to attack and cull the other villages. I was so angry and it was so easy. With just a thought I destroyed an entire mother ship and countless Wraith darts. I could sense their lives end, it didn't matter to me, I had protected my planet, my people. It was the right thing to do."

"Unfortunately the others did not see it that way. They arrived soon after. I was supposed to have sought them out after ascending so that they could tell me the rules. Tell me that we did not interfere in the mortal plane, to tell me that I had to let millions suffer and die at the hands of the Wraith despite the fact that I could easily end the war."

"They spoke about the Ori, and how they had enslaved an entire galaxy. They told me about how they had hidden the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies from the Ori, but they refused to interfere further. Their worst fear was to become worshiped as Gods like the Ori were. It was because of this fear that they took vows of non-interference."

"I understood their reasoning and fear, as much as I disagreed with it. But then I was then given my punishment. Banishment. Banishment from a community that I had just joined. I would be allowed to stay and protect this planet, but I could not take in refugees, nor could I protect other planets or attack the Wraith. They would stop me if I tried, and believe me, they could. We cannot destroy each other one on one, but several ascended against one is not a fight at all."

"So here I have stayed. Protecting and guiding my people for generations. I watch them be born, I watch them grow old, and I watch them die. Every generation or so I come and pose as my own priestess in order to interact with them. It has become too hard on me to form close attachments anymore, but I continue to do my duty. The Wraith do not come here, and those that do, don't leave."

"So, that is my story Harry. An Alteran, who lost her family, ascended, and was banished by her kind for breaking a rule hours later."

Harry couldn't help it, at some point he had taken her hand as they spoke, but he let it go and enveloped her in a hug. He held her there against his chest as she gathered herself. "Have you ever told anyone that story?"

She shook her head. "Not in over 10,000 years. Thank you. Thank you for listening." She lifted her head, shook it gently, and all tears and salt stains were gone. "Enough of this self-pity. So, Harry Potter, chosen one of both the Wizards and the Alterans, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a slightly mocking smile.

"Chaya Sar aka Athar, goddess of Proculus, again I will say, the pleasure is all mine." He replied, matching her tone.

She let out a small laugh and they continued to talk for another few hours. Harry gave her a tour of the Lily and introduced her to Fleur. He asked if she could sense the connection or communication between him and Fleur.

"I can, but not in the way you are thinking. As much as you think of 'her' as such, Fleur is not a separate entity. She is you, and as your connection deepens, your consciousness will extend to fully include her. It is interesting, as long as you are supported by powerful computers to offload your thoughts and knowledge to, you will be able to greatly increase your awareness without ascending."

"That's good at least." Harry replied, "Because I've never been one for following rules, and I'm sure the others wouldn't take kindly to that." He conclude with a smirk. "Speaking of the others, why don't they care that you are telling me all this?"

"Oh, they are watching us very closely right now, however they have not yet interfered due to the fact that I haven't given you any knowledge you would not have been able to either find in the Atlantis database, or from self-reflection. My own story, on the other hand, is mine to share with whom I please. I will admit that I am walking a fine line, but at this point I honestly don't care. I have been alone for 10,000 years, and I am ready to have a friend."

Harry looked down and noticed that their hands were joined again, he wondered when that happened. "Perhaps in time, more than friends?"

Chaya noticed what he was referring to and gave a small smile. "Perhaps."

Chaya informed him that he would not be able to stay on the planet, per the terms of her banishment, however he could return as often as he wished, and he promised to do just that. He stopped by the village before flying off in order to say goodbye and thank them for their hospitality.

As soon as he was through the gate he sent Hermione a message on the bracelet. 'You have time to talk?'

The response came a few minutes later. 'Of course, I'll dial you in 10 minutes.'

He responded with a quick reply, 'just connect the power to the gate, I'm coming through in 15.'

15 minutes later Harry stepped through the gate in Dobby's palace. Hermione was standing there with a worried expression on her face. He just ran up and hugged her. They hadn't seen each other since the wedding, and although he had filled her in on just about everything that had happened, it was good to see her in person.

He quickly told her the story of meeting Chaya. "Hermione, I know I just met her, but I think she might be the one."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "Harry, she is a 10,000 year old being from a higher dimension, who is worshiped as a goddess by an entire planet, and you want to date her."

Harry paused, not having thought of it quite in that way. "Yes." He finally replied without an ounce of shame.

A laugh snuck out of Hermione's mouth. "Oh, Harry, you really don't do anything normal do you?"

Harry just shrugged, "I've gotten used to it." He looked around the room they were sitting in. "I see that you have been spending more time here."

She nodded, "Its NEWT year, and I end up coming here to study a lot. It's nice to be able to escape and study without interruptions."

"How is the studying going Hermione?"

"Oh, you know me, I could probably pass already, but I'll fret and cram until the last minute."

Harry let out a chuckle. "I've been thinking, you know our deal about two years of college?" he changed the subject.

"Yes..?"

"Forget it. There is nothing you can learn here that you can't learn out there with me, and frankly, I'm ready for you to join me."

She plowed him over with her attack which turned into a hug. "Oh Harry, I had worked out this huge speech I was going to give you after graduation to convince you of that you silly prat."

Harry just laughed some more and pulled her closer. "You are the best Hermione."

"Everything in a sister you could ask for?"

"Damn straight!"

They chatted for a while longer, and he worked with Hermione a bit on her wandless casting. She was getting quite good, but hadn't yet mastered his telekinesis spell. He assured her that she was getting close however. It was several hours later that they said their goodbyes and Harry returned to Atlantis.

The next day Harry returned to visit Chaya. He told her about his visit with Hermione the previous night, and then he mentioned Skaara to her, and how he was currently searching for a way to remove the Goa'uld from him. She was sorry to inform him that she was not allowed to help him, but that she was sure he would be able to figure it out on his own soon.

The days turned into weeks. Harry would visit Chaya and they would go on walks, small flights in the Lily, or even as birds. Chaya was able to take any physical form she wished, and so matched Flake with a beautiful snow phoenix of her own. They were playful as birds and the villagers would often sit and stare at the strange blue and white birds that would play tag for a while and then seemingly disappear into thin air. Hedwig took a quick liking to Chaya, and although she didn't join them in tag, she would fly with them other times. It did not take long for her to approve of Chaya as a mate for her Human.

The two shared their first kiss a week after the visits started, and several weeks after that Chaya shared her essence with Harry. This was a very intimate event, both emotional as well as physical. It was that same night that Harry told her that he loved her. Their relationship had moved quite quickly, but due to the essence share, they knew each other at least as well as any married couple would.

Chaya decided that she wouldn't leave Proculus without it being protected, so Harry would have to continue to visit her there for the time being. Of course Harry had Fleur beginning the design of a planetary defense that would rival anything the Alterans had even at the peak of their civilization.

It was nearing Christmas on Earth when Fleur had a break through for Skaara. The problem with forcibly removing the Goa'uld from a person is that the Goa'uld can sense the attack and release a poison that kills the host. Fleur had finished analyzing the snake's brain chemistry, and discovered that it was susceptible to both compulsion and confundus charms. Fleur designed a small container that when held up to the host's mouth would send a strong compulsion to the snake, telling it that there was a new and stronger host available. It would also send a confundus charm, which would confuse the Goa'uld into not releasing the poison.

Harry was ecstatic and quickly made plans to return Skaara to the SGC as a Christmas Present. He had been keeping up to date on Sam's attempts to find out how he had them bugged and figured he could plant a fun little message for her to find. All that was left was to remove the snake.

Skaara had been unconscious for almost three months at this point, but he was being fed nutrients, and the Goa'uld, even though it was not aware, was keeping his body in top shape. Harry fully restrained Skaara and then allowed only the symbiote to regain consciousness. He then immediately held up the device to Skaara's mouth. It only took a second before the snake came slithering out of his mouth and into the container. Once that was complete, the snake was beamed out and transferred to a holding tank where it could survive but could not escape. Harry quickly placed Skaara on a healing bed in order to repair any damage that the process might have caused.

Fifteen minutes later Skaara was given a clean bill of health by the bed. Harry didn't want the details of Atlantis to get to the SGC at this time, so he kept Skaara sedated. Luckily he got the notice a few days later that his message to Sam had been found.

_

* * *

Back at the SGC, Earth_

After Skaara had been given a checkup by Dr Fraiser, he was talking to the General and Jack. "I'm sorry O'Neill. I don't remember anything since just after you shot me. It hurt so much O'Neill and I tried to fight it, but it was too strong for me."

Jack gently rubbed his shoulder, "It's ok kid, you did good." He then proceeded to tell Skaara about Harry and their little adventure.

"I would like to meet this Harry in order to thank him O'Neill. Is this possible?"

O'Neill looked over to General Hammond, who sighed and then nodded. "I think it is Skaara, I'll be right back." And he walked out of the infirmary.

Fifteen minutes later the entire base was treated to the sound of the Star Wars 'Imperial March' playing over the loud speakers.

* * *

Note: Well there you have it, at long last, Harry's pairing is announced. Chaya will be an important character for the rest of this story as Harry's love, but she will not be snapping her fingers to save the world. She would be stopped by the others and taken away from him, and neither of them want that to happen.

I believe only one person guessed what the paring is going to be out of all the reviews, but that person suggested just about every single woman in the Stargate Series, so I don't think it counts.

For the non-believers that think that it isn't realistic and that an ascended wouldn't bother hooking up with Harry, go and re-watch 'Sanctuary' (SGA, Season 1) I actually made Harry's relationship with her move slower than cannon.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Harry was in the middle of telling Chaya about the time when Remus and he had trapped Sirius in his animagus form and then completely died his fur pink before leaving him in a park about 20 miles away from their apartment when he suddenly paused. A split second later he was on the floor laughing. Chaya just looked at him as if he were crazy, they had decided earlier that unless invited, they would not read each other's thoughts.

"Oh, I can't believe they actually did it! That is so amazing." Harry eventually gathered himself enough to see the look Chaya was giving him. "The Earth SGC," he explained in between giggles, "they are actually playing the 'imperial march.'"

Harry had shown the Star Wars films to Chaya earlier, and explained about what he told the SGC, so she understood what he was talking about, but she failed to see the humor. She simply knelt down and patted him on the head condescendingly. "Must be a boy thing…"

He gave her a mock glare. "I'll show you a boy thing."

She winked and sprinted out of the room before taking on her phoenix form and flashing away, Harry quickly gave chase.

It was an hour later that Harry contacted the SGC, he used the space gate above Proculus, and projected an image of his face through the gate. A much wrinkled version with dark yellow eyes, but his face none the less.

He thought about playing up the Star Wars joke even further, but was curious about what they wanted, so decided to leave it simply visual. "Greetings people of Earth" He announced.

SG1 and General Hammond were in the gateroom. General Hammond spoke first. "Hello Harry. Would you like to come through? We would like to have that conversation that you promised us."

Harry gave a small jerk of his head, losing his Sith look. "Is some government stooge going to try and arrest me?"

"I will do all I can to make sure that doesn't happen, however, if it does, you have my unofficial permission to resist that arrest, I think we both know there is no chance we could actually hold you here."

Harry responded with a wide smile. "Clear the area around the gate, I'm coming through, but not on foot." His hologram disappeared.

"Sir, the iris!" Jack called out.

"I know Col. Open the …" But he was interrupted by the sight of the tip of Harry's ship phasing directly through the iris. Within seconds there was a giant egg floating in front of the gate, its diameter giving only a centimeter of space from the gate at its widest point.

"That could make one large omelet." Jack commented under his breath.

A second later Harry appeared in front of the ship, before it shrunk down to the size of a real chicken egg and slipped into his pocket.

The entirety of the room just stood there in shock. Eventually Jack and Daniel turned to Sam for an explanation. "I've got nothing sir." She shrugged, "That shouldn't be possible."

Deciding to be cheeky, Harry cut in. "I agree. No one should be this good looking, it's just not natural."

This got an eyebrow raise out of Teal'c and a small smile from Jack, but no one else seemed to react. There was a pause. "So… What's going on guys?"

"Shouldn't you know? You do have us bugged after all." Jack replied, only a little bitter about that fact.

Harry turned to him with a tired expression, "Jack, I have almost the entire galaxy bugged, contrary to what you might think, your lives here at the SGC really aren't that interesting. I have a computer program that is listening for key triggers and that's about it." He smirked, "I really do have better things to do with my time than listen to Daniel sing in the shower."

"Hey!" came Daniel's cry of offense. "I do NOT sing in the shower."

Harry pointed to him as if he had proven his point. "See, and I wouldn't have known that!" And as if that concluded the conversation he stalked out of the room.

The rest of SG1 followed him, seeing as how they hadn't told him where to go, and it might not be the best idea for Harry to just run all over the base. As they were heading out the door Daniel whispered to Teal'c, "Honestly, I don't sing in the shower."

"Very well Daniel Jackson." Was the only reply he received.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered in the conference room. General Hammond was the first to speak. "First of all Harry, on behalf of the American Government I want to thank you for destroying the two ships that were in Earth's orbit."

Harry smiled and nodded in recognition, Hammond continued, "We have not heard any news about Apophis since the attack. We were hoping that you had."

Harry got a sly smile on his face before responding. "Apophis is convinced that he was betrayed by a lesser Goa'uld posing as a Jaffa. He seems to have focused the majority of his blame on the Goa'uld Sokar. To be perfectly honest, he seems to be getting careless in his thirst for revenge, as he is losing a lot of ships, as well as his influence as a System Lord. I will keep an eye on him, but I would assume that you won't be having any trouble from him for a long time."

General Hammond took a moment to process this information, "That is indeed good news Harry." He gathered some papers and prepared to change the subject. "My superiors have informed me that I am to persuade you into entering an Alliance with Earth."

"Very well," Harry interrupted, "Let me meet with the leader of the unified government of Earth and we will discuss terms."

"Well, you see, Earth doesn't actually have a unified government." Hammond managed to say after some pause.

"Then how am I to enter an Alliance? Perhaps you meant that I should enter an alliance with the United States? Perhaps I can give you technology and weapons to both fight the Goa'uld as well as any other countries that might become your enemies? Perhaps I can give your country a huge advantage with the potential to easily destroy your own planet with the push of a button? No, I'm sorry General, but I don't work that way. I have tried to make it clear that Earth is under my protection and I will not allow any invasion to happen. However, I will not be used as a pawn, nor am I planning on giving your government enough rope to hang itself. But you can trust me on this, for as long as I am able, I will protect Earth."

Something finally clicked in Daniel's mind. "You have lived here, haven't you? That is why you care about Earth so much. You have friends here."

Harry paused. Turned. And glared at him. Everyone held their breath, they did not want a pissed off Harry aimed at them. Eventually Harry's glare turned into a smirk, and he was no longer able to hold it in, he let out a chuckle. Not an evil chuckle, an honestly amused one. "Got it in one Daniel, but it took you long enough. Yes, I've lived here. Boston in fact, I attended MIT under the name James Evens."

"James Evens," mumbled Sam, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"I believe I was on a list for possible recruitment for the SGC." Harry supplied, "Unfortunately you were unable to find me as I recall."

"That's right, now I remember; you finished in only 2 years at the top of your class. I remember when they were looking for you, it was as if you had totally disappeared, then they tried to look into you past, and well, they couldn't find much on that either. Now it makes so much sense."

"Glad we can put aside another one of the great Unsolved Mysteries of life." Harry concluded with a small grin. "Was there anything else General? Or did you guys just call me in an attempt to use me?"

"No, as a matter of fact we called you as a personal favor to a close friend of Col. O'Neill." Hammond motioned for Jack to open the door, which revealed a very non-Goa'uld Skaara. "I believe that someone wanted to thank you."

"Hello Skaara." Harry greeted him, "I'm glad to see you up and about. I suppose we haven't been introduced, I'm Harry."

He held out his hand for a shake and it was promptly ignored. Instead Skaara, after getting confirmation that this was the man who had freed him, ran up and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much." Skaara would not let go and gently wept against Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked around the room for help, but none was offered. He awkwardly patted Skaara on the back and just let him cry. "Um.. your welcome?" The rest of SG1 was clearly finding an uncomfortable Harry entertaining. Eventually Skaara gathered himself and slowly backed away, thanking him over and over again. "So, um, yeah, sorry about keeping you knocked out and everything, I do have some secrets of my own to keep however."

"What happened to the snake?" Jack cut in.

"Oh, I've got it in a tank back home, I figured I might do some interrogating of my own."

Sam shook her head, "That won't work, the Goa'uld need a host in order to communicate."

"While that might be true for everyone else, I actually have the ability to speak with the little buggers. You might be surprised to learn that they aren't very good conversationalists between all of the death threats and the 'Bow to your God' crap."

"Actually Harry, that doesn't surprise me at all." Concluded Jack.

They spoke about lighter topics for a while, simply getting to know each other better. Eventually Harry apologized to General Hammond for his outburst earlier, and explained that he had been used and taken advantage of in the past, and was somewhat sensitive about it. In response the General explained that he was simply following orders and would indicate in his report that Harry had no interest in any formal agreement, but that he had agreed to come to Earth's aid in the case of another invasion.

It was a few hours later that Harry announced that he was going to visit some friends while he was here. General Hammond sadly interrupted him, "I'm sorry Harry, but regulations state that I can't let you off of this base without an escort."

Harry just shook his head sadly, "Good luck with that General. Team," He turned to SG1, "We will be seeing you around." And with that he vanished.

"General, should I um…?" Jack asked, not really wanting to be in charge of looking for him.

The General just sighed, "Put it at the bottom of your list of things to do Col. Somewhere under defeat the Goa'uld and achieve world peace."

"Yes Sir." Jack responded with a grin.

_

* * *

London_

Harry appeared on the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld place. He didn't bother to knock and let himself in. It was still quite early in the morning on a Saturday, so he made himself some tea and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Sirius and Amelia to wake up.

Harry had been putting this day off for a while, but it was time to bring Amelia and Tonks into the fold. They were now family after all. While he was waiting he sent Sirius' owl off to Remus and Tonks asking them to come to Number 12 as soon as they were able. Hedwig stayed at Atlantis when he visited Chaya that day, so she wouldn't be too offended that he was using another owl.

It was an hour later that a very unkempt and half asleep Amelia walked into the kitchen. Harry just calmly sat and drank his tea, waiting for him to notice her. After grabbing some milk out of the fridge she turned and screamed. The next thing he knew there was a stunner headed right towards him.

With practiced ease he raised his hand and swatted the spell away. In reality it was a localized _protego_ that only covered his hand right at the moment of impact. He wasn't going to share that though, as simply slapping away a spell was so much more impressive.

"Good morning to you to Amelia. I see your Auror instincts are still fresh." Harry replied good naturedly.

"Great Merlin's balls Harry, you scared the crap out of me." She replied, still calming her nerves. Sirius of course chose that time to sprint into the kitchen in only his boxers, wand ready for a fight.

"Woah! Sirius, put that thing away!" Harry yelled, not referring to the wand in his hand as the boxers did not have a button. Realizing that there was no threat, Sirius relaxed and conjured himself a bathrobe to cover himself.

"Good morning Harry, did you cook us breakfast?" Harry just laughed.

"No, but I made myself some tea. It would still be warm if you were awake an hour ago."

Sirius just made a face at the idea of waking up that early on a Saturday. "So, what brings you by?"

Harry was saved from answering by a noise in the living room as Tonks and Remus tumbled out of the Floo. "In the kitchen guys." Harry called out, as he rose to meet them.

"Harry!" Remus said in greeting before enveloping him in a hug. Tonks quickly repeated the gesture.

Harry turned to Sirius and Amelia, "Now that is how you are supposed to great a friend. Not with a curse and flashing your junk!" Remus and Tonks looked confused, Amelia looked a little bashful, and Sirius just stood there proudly and said something about Harry being jealous.

After they all had breakfast, and Sirius and Amelia were able to take showers and get dressed, they all gathered in the living room.

Harry broke the silence. "I have some things I would like to let you all know, Remus and Sirius know most of it, but in order for me to do so I need you to take off your ministry hats. I'm telling you guys all of this as family, not as an Auror, and definitely not as the Minister of Magic. I'm also going to need a binding oath that what I tell you will not be passed on to anyone outside this room."

Tonks looked to Sirius for permission; he was her direct boss after all. "Go ahead Tonks, it's worth it, trust me."

Tonks nodded and gave her oath. Amelia hesitated a bit longer, but after some more encouragement form Sirius, also gave her oath. "You still have that portkey to Dobby's Palace Sirius?"

"Of course." Sirius nodded.

"Then I will see you there." And in a puff of snow, Harry disappeared.

"Did he just…?" Tonks was unable to form a sentence. Remus just let out a chuckle and gently rubbed her back. "Harry always did have a flare for the dramatic."

The remaining four quickly gathered around as Sirius activated the portkey.

"Ouch. Harry, you absolutely suck at making portkeys! This thing drops me on my ass every time I use it."

"Funny thing that," came a decidedly female voice from the hall as Hermione walked into the room, "mine always works fine."

"Hello Hermione." Remus greeted her with a hug once he was able to untangle himself.

"Hello Remus, sorry about the mess, Harry gave me exactly thirty seconds warning that you were coming, and I have sort of taken the place over for NEWT studying."

"Don't mention it. I believe you know Tonks and Amelia."

"Of course, hello Minister Black, Auror Tonks. However can you really get away with using Tonks anymore?"

Tonks just laughed, "I actually moved it to be my middle name when I got married for just that reason."

Harry took that time to arrive with hot tea for everyone. "So, welcome to the first surprise of the day. This is Dobby's Ice Palace, and we are about 40 km from the South Pole."

Tonks just looked at him blankly, "You have an ice palace on the South Pole? What are you some sort of evil super villain?"

Harry smirked, "I like to think of myself as super, but not sure about the other two. No, actually Dobby made this place as a result of a lot of digging in the ice I was doing about two years ago. I've actually spent very little time here. However if you come with me, I will show you something that will change your world."

Tonks and Amelia looked at their respective husbands, but both just gave them smug grins, similar to the ones they would give just before a prank took place. The group followed Harry despite the women's unease. Hermione decided to take a break from her studying in order to see their reactions.

They eventually got to the gateroom. "This," Harry started while pointing to the Stargate, "is what we call a Stargate. It is basically a doorway that allows you to travel from one planet to another in seconds. Think of it as an extremely advanced and much larger floo. Although in reality it works much similar to apperation."

"Hermione, are you coming with us?"

"Are we going to meet Chaya?"

Harry laughed. Hermione had been bugging him about when she would be able to meet her, "I think that could be arranged. He walked over to the wall and forced the DHD to appear before dialing Atlantis. "Now, if you could please follow me, I would like to continue the tour."

He then turned and walked through the Stargate. Tonks ran over and looked behind the gate, "He is gone."

"Yup." Sirius confirmed, he offered his hand to Amelia, "I never said being married to me would be boring."

She accepted it. "You sure didn't. This thing is safe?"

Sirius walked her up to the gate and shrugged. "No idea never used it." And with that he stepped through. His flustered wife quickly followed.

Remus and Tonks followed with Hermione finishing up the group.

Once they all arrived and managed to catch their breath Harry addressed them, "Welcome, to the lost city of Atlantis."

"Sweat Merlin Harry! Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not Tonks. Feel free to look around. There is a conference room just up that way, whenever you all are ready I'll answer all of your questions. Hermione, I have something to show you."

He took her hand and let her to his office. "I was going to give this to you for graduation, but since you're here, and it's almost Christmas…" He handed her a small wrapped package. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

Hermione quickly unwrapped the package and found a pocket sized Athena. Hermione took a second before realizing what it was. "Oh Harry! It is exactly as I imagined it. You even carved _Athena _along the side just as I wanted." She enveloped him into a hug. "It's perfect."

"I've taken her out for a test flight, and she handles great. She will make the trip from here to Earth in about three hours, anywhere in galaxy can be covered in several minutes. When you sit in the control chair, Fleur can talk you through the finer details."

They went into the conference room to wait for the others. They laughed as they watched Tonks run back and forth trying to look at everything, Remus simply trying to keep up. Sirius and Amelia were standing on a balcony looking over the ocean. Several minutes later they came in and everyone gathered.

Harry pointed to a screen that had appeared on the wall. "So, I was bored one day and cooked up this little video to explain things, please hold your questions to the end."

The lights dimmed and a yellow cartoon man appeared on the screen standing in front of a cartoon Stargate. "Hi, I'm actor Troy McClure. You might remember me from such evil alien films as 'Oh God what's in my head?' and 'Shake my hand, suck out my life'…"

Hermione, Remus, and Tonks started laughing, having spent enough time in the muggle world to know the Simpsons. Sirius and Amelia didn't get it. The movie went on for almost two hours, giving a history of the Alteran race, a small introduction to the Asgard, Nox, and Furling. The movie also gave details about the Goa'uld, Jaffa, and the Wraith, concluding with an update about Harry, the prophesy, and what he had done thus far since taking up the mantle of the Alterans.

The screen disappeared and the lights came back on. "So," Harry paused, "Any questions?"

As expected everyone started talked at once, well Hermione didn't, she was still giggling from one of the jokes that came at the end of the movie. Eventually Harry had to silence them all so he could get a word in.

"Okay… So, Yes, I am planning on restoring the Alteran Civilization. No, I'm not going to 'abduct' magical people and force them to join me. No, we are not going to be under the jurisdiction of any Magical Community. No, I am not planning on letting any of the magical communities know any time soon. You have to understand, there is way too much bigotry, tradition, misconception, and ignorance in the magical world right now. I'm sure that the society that I am building is going to have issues, but I guarantee this, we are NOT going to inherit the current ones in the magical world."

"Basically I'm starting with Hermione and her parents if they want to come. Of course you four will be welcome if you feel the need to leave Earth behind. From there I don't know, I was actually hoping that Hermione and I could figure out something in the coming years."

"As for the Wraith, the Goa'uld, or any other jerks that decide they want to kill or enslave millions, I'm planning on completely and utterly destroying them. That is also a longer term goal, the Wraith are currently sleeping, so I have some time before dealing with them, and there needs to be some sort of structure of government in palace when the Goa'uld fall, otherwise the entire galaxy will most likely fall to chaos."

He took the silencing charm off of them. "Anything else?"

Tonks raised her hand. "Yes, Misses Lupin?" Harry mocked in his best Professor voice.

"Can I see Flake?"

Laughing Harry nodded and transformed, flying over to Tonks' shoulder. "You are absolutely beautiful." Flake looked over at Hermione and chirped.

"Oh fine." She huffed before transforming into Socks and jumping up on the table. Flake hopped off of Tonks' shoulder and over to Socks, swatting at her with a wing. Socks pawed back and the two were quickly play fighting much to the joy of everyone. Padfoot attempted to join in, but couldn't get a grip on the table and slid across it before landing face first after falling off the other side. The rest of the group had a hard time containing their laughter.

After a light lunch, Harry asked the question that Hermione had waited three months to hear. "So, who wants to meet my girlfriend?" Harry hadn't yet told Sirius or Remus about Chaya, so this was a surprise to everyone except for Hermione.

Sirius was the first to recover. "Girlfriend? Absolutely!"

Harry looked over to Hermione, "You want to drive?"

Hermione was confused for a second before remembering her gift. Her face lit up. "Oh! Yes! I would love to." She took the ship out of her pocket. "Everyone, this is the Athena, Harry just gave it, um, her to me."

Remus was confused. "That's very nice Hermione, what is she?"

Hermione just smirked, "Watch…" She tossed the Athena towards the gate, Fleur understood her intention and stopped the ship right in front of gate and grew it to gate size floating a centimeter above the floor. "That, is a space ship. MY space ship."

Sirius let out a whistle. "That's a lot prettier than the Marauder."

Hermione nodded, "It's prettier than Harry's too."

"Shut up Hermione." Harry didn't miss a beat.

Sirius didn't let it go though, and eventually Harry showed them his ship as well. "It's an egg." Sirius concluded after a moment of silence. Everyone else was trying not to giggle, well, everyone except for Hermione, who was openly laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up… Jerks." Harry halfheartedly mumbled, although he was smiling.

Eventually they got everyone in the ship and Hermione sat down in the control chair. Harry dialed the gate and Hermione slowly took them through.

"We, we are in space." Amelia said through her amazement, looking out through the view screens.

"Yeah, this planet has a space gate, the people of the planet don't even know it exists."

"And your girlfriend lives here?" Harry nodded to the question from Remus. "Does she know about…?"

"She knows more than you could possibly imagine Remus." Hermione was taking them down to the planet, gently guided by Fleur. "Land just over there Hermione, next to that stone building." Harry finished out loud. Hermione did just that, and after they had landed and been beamed out of the ship, it shrunk and landed in Hermione's hand. She quickly pocked it.

Sirius and Remus were stunned by the beautiful woman that walked out of the building to great them.

Harry smiled and embraced her. "Hello Love. I brought some friends with me." She beamed at him and responded. "I look forward to meeting them."

Hermione couldn't contain herself, she ran up and gave Chaya a hug. "Oh I have wanted to meet you for months now! I have so many questions, Harry says you can't answer them all, but maybe I can just ask and you will answer the ones you can without getting in trouble?"

Harry interrupted. "Easy Hermione. Let me at least introduce everyone before you try and steal her from me." Hermione blushed and released Chaya mumbling an apology, who was smiling with a bit of mirth.

"There is nothing to forgive Hermione, Harry told me all about you, and I do hope that we might become good friends." Chaya told her.

Introductions were made, and Chaya invited them into the temple to sit. "So, wait, you're a goddess?" Sirius, full of tact as always.

"Not exactly no." Chaya gave them an abridged version of her story, stating that she had ascended and was responsible for protecting this planet, but was not allowed to do the same with others.

"So, you are a 10 thousand year old goddess." Sirius turned to Harry. "Well done pup!" Harry just laughed as Amelia smacked Sirius on the back of head. They sat and talked for hours. Chaya was interested in Amelia's struggles and stories as Minister of Magic, likewise Amelia enjoyed some of Chaya's stories about her people, the two of them hit it off quite well. Harry and Hermione answered a lot more questions about what they had been up to over the past 6 years, and some of their ideas and plans for the future.

Eventually Harry noticed that everyone was starting to get hungry so at his suggestion they all shared a nice but simple dinner before Hermione declared that she needed to get back to Earth.

"Are you ready for your first intergalactic flight Hermione?" Harry asked and she nodded excitedly. "Ok everyone, Hermione and the Athena are your ride home. It will take a few hours, but I think you will enjoy the ride." The group was excited to experience hyperspace and so quickly agreed. It was a good thing they did, because there wasn't anyone back at Dobby's Palace to connect the DHD to the gate, so they really didn't have a say in the matter. They all gave their goodbyes and were beamed onto the ship.

As they took off, Chaya hugged Harry from behind. "You have a nice family Harry."

"Yeah, I really do." He then turned and found her lips with his own.

* * *

Note: Awwwwww.

Happy New Year!


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"May I present our Valedictorian, in both magical and non-magical subjects, Hermione Jean Granger." The student section applauded loudly as Hermione was well liked by her peers, often taking time to assist them with questions about their homework, or help them perform a particular spell. Salem did not have the idea of Prefects, or Head Boys and Girls, but Hermione had been involved in the student government for a number of years, only taking her senior year off in order to concentrate on her studies.

A smiling but blushing Hermione stepped up to the podium. "Seniors, graduating class of 1998, my friends, Congratulations!..." Hermione's speech was not long, but it was well delivered. She focused on the responsibility of witches and wizards to use the gifts given them in order to benefit others and the community as a whole. The crowd laughed at appropriate moments, and of course Lisa Granger was crying throughout the entire thing. Once she finished the entire crowd gave a loud applause, and Hermione took her seat with the students waiting to be called up to receive their diploma.

It was an hour and a half later that the ceremony was over and everyone was invited outside to the athletic field in order to mingle and eat the snacks that Salem was providing. Hermione found a familiar messy head of black hair in the crowd and ran up to him. "Harry! You didn't tell me you were coming." She scolded as she embraced him.

"Hermione, I wouldn't have missed this for anything." He returned her embrace.

Dan and Lisa Granger were standing right behind Hermione, a little put out that she had run right past them, but at the same time, amused as well. Dan cleared his throat getting her attention. "Dad!" Hermione turned and threw herself into his open arms. She soon followed with the same action for her mother.

Once that was complete, Hermione realized that Harry hadn't come alone. "Chaya! How did you..? Are you..? Oh, it's good to see you." Hermione wasn't really sure what she was allowed to say so she ended up pulling Chaya into hug number four.

"Congratulations Hermione. Harry explained to me the importance of this day for you, I was very pleased to be able to come and listen to your speech." Chaya whispered into Hermione's ear. "Harry and I will catch you up on the details soon."

Hermione nodded and the group headed off, following the crowd out to the field. Once they got there Hermione seemed to float from one group to another, taking group photos, giving hugs, and getting introduced to parents, siblings and cousins. She eventually brought a few friends back and introduced them to her parents, Harry and Chaya, leaving out last names in hopes that there wouldn't be a 'boy-who-lived' scene. Harry wasn't as famous in the States as he was in England, but he was in any recent history book, so every one of the graduates would recognize the name. Thankfully, everyone had been introduced to numerous people throughout the day, so by that point, people were hardly paying attention to names, simply smiling and shaking hands.

After a few minutes of small talk, Hermione got pulled away to meet someone else's cousin, or something. "Are you sad you didn't get a chance to do this Harry?" Dan asked him.

Harry just shrugged, "I am a bit, but if I had spent the last six years in school I wouldn't have been where I am now." He took Chaya's hand. "And I wouldn't give that up for the world."

Lisa swooned as the young couple for a second before realizing that they had not gotten an update on what Harry was up to since the Tournament. They were aware that he had graduated MIT and about his aging trick, but Hermione stopped giving them Harry updates since the Christmas that she had come out. "Speaking of which, what have you been up to the last three years?" Lisa asked in a friendly tone.

Harry and Chaya shared a look before Harry smiled and answered. "I promise to tell you everything tonight, but let's give Hermione her moment and take her out to a nice dinner first. This conversation isn't one to be had in public."

Lisa immediately got the message, nodded and let it go. The group waited another 30 minutes before Hermione was ready to go, having shed her thick graduation robes to reveal a nice blue sundress. They were soon in the Grangers car headed towards the restaurant where Dan had made reservations.

This was Chaya's first time in a car, well first time on Earth actually, and while she understood all of the details that made the car work, riding in one and experiencing it first hand was not something that her ascended knowledge could give her. She smiled as she looked out the window as the landscape sped by. She then looked over at Harry, the man that made this trip possible, along with many more like it in the future. Chaya thought back to that day several weeks ago…

_

* * *

3 Weeks Ago, Pegasus Galaxy _

"Chaya!" Harry greeted her having been away for several days. He ran, swooped her into his arms spinning her around.

She laughed, "And what has you so excited?"

He gave her a mock hurt look. "Can't I just be happy to see you?"

"Of course you can Harry, but there is something else, and we both know it." She responded with a smile, not taking the bait of his guilt trip.

"You are right, of course." He gestured to his ship, which was still gate size. "Come on board and I'll show you." He flashed to the bridge, their usual meeting place, she dropped her physical body taking on a purely energy form and followed. "Follow me." Harry said, not being able to hide his grin once she arrived.

She followed him to a hanger area, where smaller ships could dock if the Lilly was fully sized. "Satellites? Harry you are so excited to show me satellites? I believe the phrase on Earth is, 'You are such a nerd.'"

Harry laughed before responding. "Not just any satellites Chaya. I've worked very hard on these I will have you know. You remember when I explained the Fidelius charm to you? Of course you do, you remember everything. Well, I figured out how to modify it a bit, well a lot actually. Each of these satellites has a fully powered ZPM. I figured out how to use a ZPM as a sort of ward stone to power the Fidelius charm. Chaya, we are going to hide the entire planet!"

Chaya just looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "No, hear me out. " He quickly defended. "The Fidelius still allows things like gravity and sunlight into the area, and I gave it a little tweak so that anyone within the area when it goes active still knows where the place is. But I figure with you as the secret keeper, this will keep the Wraith from ever finding the place. We will have the satellites connected in a slightly lower orbit than the gate so anyone that dials doesn't get in as a backdoor. SG1 proved that the wormholes can break through if there is a gate inside."

Harry took a breath and continued, "Fleur ran the calculations and the satellites can keep this charm up for 15,000 years before needing more power. I plan on the Wraith not being around long before then. Also, if need be, you will be able to take the entire charm down with just a thought."

Here he paused and got a sly grin, "Did I mention that even though each of the satellites will be within the Fidelius, each one is armed with a defense beam weapon that can destroy a Wraith mother ship with a 3 second shot? And they will be on full defensive mode if any Wraith ships are scanned within the system. It took over 20 years before the Wraith could disable the 8 defensive satellites that were defending Atlantis, and those were easily visible. I'm proposing 30 hidden ones."

"Chaya, I think the only way a Wraith could harm this planet once these go live, would be to blow up the sun." At Chaya's panicked look he quickly continued changing his tone. "I don't think they have the ability to do that, but I will have some more created and have them orbit the sun cloaked just in case."

Chaya was starting to see that Harry's idea would work and the planet could be protected without her here at all times. However after 10,000 years, she was still hesitant to leave. "Oh, there is one other thing."

Harry handed her what looked like a miniature version of a Stargate. "I'm calling this a pocket gate. It has no dialing device, which won't stop you, and the wormhole is too small to transfer mater, again, not an issue for you, but it can send a signal to the gate you are dialing, which will immediately kill any active connection it has to another gate. Chaya, if you keep this with you at all times, you will never be more than a second away from Proculus. It will self-destruct after each use, as you obviously can't take it with you, but I have plenty more, and you get them all for the low price of one kiss." Harry finished his defense plan with a big grin.

Chaya was stunned that Harry would go through this much trouble for her. The protection seemed over kill, and the fact that she could return to the planet at any second was the kicker. She had long ago tied a small part of her consciousness to her planet, so, no matter where she was, she would always know of an attack immediately. Since she had not helped at all with the plan, and had not given Harry any ascended knowledge, the others would not be able to interfere without breaking their own rules.

"Ok Harry, let's do it. But you promise to send more for the sun?" She said after a moment's pause.

Laughing, Harry responded, "Fleur has already told the constructors to start, I have enough ZPM's so they should be ready in a few days." Harry's supply of ZPM's would be running short, but he had another large batch that was nearing completion in a few months. Also, his collection of constructors had grown significantly, and ever since he added several synthesizers directly on his dead mining planet, he could have satellites or ships constructed at an alarming rate, the constructors doing the mining for him and Fleur overseeing the entire process.

It took them a few minutes to drop the satellites in a grid pattern such that they always had line of sight and cover the entire planet. Once that was complete, Harry produced a comically large green button with the word 'GO' on it and handed it to Chaya. The Lilly was navigated back down to the surface. "I'm going to go up into high orbit to make sure it works. Just hit the button in 5 minutes and you will be the secret keeper. The secret is programed to be 'Proculus is the fourth planet from the Sun.' Hopefully I won't be able to find you, so come to the bridge when it's finished."

Chaya nodded and left the ship, taking the button with her. The Lilly sped up into the sky and was soon in orbit a few km above the Stargate. Chaya took a deep breath, not that she needed it, but she had never lost her physical habits from her previous life, due to almost always having a physical form. She pressed the button and waited.

She felt the power engage from the ZPM's and stood in awe that Harry had been able to do this as she felt the Fidelius take effect. Sure she could have done the same thing easily, but to do so without ascended knowledge was really incredible. Not many Alterans could have done the same, perhaps Janus had he thought of it, but the majority of their scientists wouldn't have been able to get it to work and none as quickly as Harry had.

Realizing the process was complete; she quickly shed her physical form and traveled up to the Lilly. Harry was cheering and dancing around the bridge in celebration that he no longer knew where Chaya lived. The planet below him had disappeared and all knowledge of the planet was removed from his mind. He did however know that he had asked Chaya to cast the Fidelius on something, and judging from the fact that he was in space directly next to a Stargate without a planet, he assumed that there must be a planet around somewhere that both he and the Lilly couldn't sense. Therefore it must have worked!

Chaya watched him dance for a moment before her giggling gave her presence away. "Hello Chaya," Harry turned to her with absolutely no shame from his dancing, "Anything you would like to share with me?"

She nodded, "Proculus is the fourth planet from the Sun."

Harry turned to the view screen in time to see the planet appear. All knowledge of the planet returned to him, and since he was in on the secret, he could direct Fleur's sensors to find it. Harry smiled and again turned to her, "It worked." Was all he could get out before his mouth was occupied by a very grateful and just as beautiful ascended being.

_

* * *

Back on Earth, in the car_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry broke Chaya out of her day dreaming.

She turned and smiled at him, "Just remembering one of the reasons why I love you."

Harry returned her smile and gave her hand a small squeeze.

They arrived at the restaurant and Dan handed the keys to the valet. It was a fancy steak house that Dan and Lisa had been to once before on their anniversary. After they had ordered Lisa turned to Chaya, "So, Chaya, how did you and Harry meet?"

Chaya glanced over at Harry and let out a small smile, "Harry actually found me. He wondered into my village one day, and after speaking with an elder for several minutes, was directed my way. The elder felt that Harry might perhaps be more interested in my company than his own." Lisa gave her a smile and a nod to continue.

"We ended up spending several hours talking, and he hasn't left me alone since. This was several months ago." Chaya finished the very abridged version of their relationship.

"That's quite sweet, although I assume that there is quite a bit more to the story than that." Lisa observed, figuring that the story she was just given was heavily filtered.

Chaya nodded, "There is, however it is not appropriate for telling in such a public setting."

Lisa accepted that and changed the subject. The rest of the meal was spent on safer topics such as the Grangers Dental practice, the current political climate, both magical and non, and some talk of the science around advanced transfiguration, which was muted to those not at their table thanks to a quick privacy charm by Harry.

They left the restaurant and soon arrived at the Granger's house. Dan turned to Harry, "Ok, I think we have been plenty patient and I think it is about time that you explain what you have been up to, and why our daughter refused to even apply for college."

Harry nodded, "Fair enough Dan. I'm going to take us all somewhere that will help with the explanation, try not to panic in about 2 seconds." As soon as Harry stopped speaking the five of them were transported to the Lilly, which was cloaked and floating several meters above their house.

Once, Dan and Lisa had gotten a chance to look around Harry spoke again. "Welcome to my ship, the Lilly. If you look at that view screen, you will see that we are floating just above your house. The short answer to where I have been the last few years is space." Harry smirked as the elder Grangers' jaws dropped. "For the long answer, please follow me."

The group followed Harry, Dan and Lisa were in a bit of a daze, with Hermione and Chaya both smiling lightly, entertained by Harry's sense of the dramatic. He let them to a small conference room containing a triangular table. Harry motioned for them to take a seat. "The film that I am about to show you is something I threw together as a way of introduction. I tried to make it entertaining, but at the same time, everything it says is indeed factual and not exaggerated. Once it is complete, Chaya, Hermione, or I will be more than happy to answer any questions you might have. "

He then gestured to a screen that appeared on the wall. A familiar yellow cartoon man appeared on the screen. "Hi, actor Troy McClure…" For the next two hours Dan and Lisa were informed about the Alterans, and the current state of this side of the universe. Harry could tell that they were both fans of the Simpsons due to their reactions to some of the gags in the movie. That and the fact that they had both had been very understanding people in the past, let him relax a little.

"So, " Harry cut the silence, "Is this a bigger or smaller surprise than when Professor McGonagall came and told you your daughter was a witch?"

That broke the Grangers from their stupor and everyone started laughing. "I think you win on that front Harry. So, aliens huh?" Dan responded.

Harry nodded, "Do you want to see what Earth looks like in orbit?" Dan, who had been a big fan of following the space program for years, nodded enthusiastically.

The group didn't even feel it as the Lilly shot up through the atmosphere. "Let's go back to the bridge then and you can take a look." As they walked Lisa whispered to Hermione.

"You are going to join him?" Hermione nodded. "He isn't forcing you to or anything right?" Hermione scoffed and shook her head. "Ok, you know your dad and I will support you with anything right?" She put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Just be careful out there ok? You may have graduated, but you are still my little girl."

Hermione for her part just nodded again and gave her mother a nice squeeze. They were the last to arrive at the bridge and both had to laugh at the sight of Dan running from view screen to view screen like an excited child in a candy store.

"Dan, Lisa, " Harry addressed them after a few minutes of letting them enjoy the view. "Hermione has expressed an interest, and will be joining me in Atlantis." He locked eyes with Hermione, who gave a nod. "We would like to extend that invitation to the two of you as well. We are planning on rebuilding the Alteran society, and we would like the two of you to be there to help."

Dan and Lisa looked at each other, using that silent communication that parents tend to use. Eventually Dan turned back to Harry, "That is an interesting offer Harry. I believe that Lisa and I will have to think about it. At the very least we would need several months to sell our practice and get things settled here."

"Of course." Harry replied. "It is an open invitation, and if you do decide come, you will not be stuck, at any point we can always come back to Earth."

Lisa went over and pulled Harry and Hermione into a hug. "You both have grown into wonderful adults." The topic was put on hold and Hermione, Chaya, and Harry answered questions from the two Grangers for several hours. It was almost one in the morning when Harry returned the Grangers to their living room, with a small device that could be used to contact him. Hermione stayed on board the Lilly.

"The Athena with you?" Hermione nodded. "So… you wanna… God! Why is this awkward?"

Chaya just burst out laughing. Hermione smiled along with her, "Probably because we didn't make any official plan other than 'After Graduation' and you feel like your abducting me."

Harry shrugged and accepted that response. "Ok, so, in that case let's make a plan. What would you like to do Hermione?"

"Well, first of all, some of us need sleep. Tomorrow let's check in on my parents and then go clean up Dobby's Ice Palace. Speaking of Dobby is he still with the Nox?"

Harry and Chaya nodded. "Yeah, I went to visit them a few weeks ago, he really loves it there. The Nox are actually quite taken with him as well. They are working with the energies that bind him to me to see if they can figure out a way to free him, what without the losing his magic and dying thing."

"Oh. Well that's good." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I love having the guy around, it's just that it would probably be a better life for him to be truly free." Harry shrugged again. "As it was, he said that he could feel his magic starting to weaken before this last visit, just being near to me for a day or so helped him with that issue, but it would be nice for him not to need me like that."

Harry saw Chaya's angry look and took her hand. "Yes, I know you could break it Chaya. But it's not worth losing you."

Chaya frowned and let it go, sending a mental note of 'Assholes' to the group of other ascended that was consistently watching her and Harry.

* * *

The next morning Lisa Granger woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She looked over and saw that Dan was still sleeping. She knew that Hermione couldn't cook at all, so she quickly jumped to conclusions. "Harry is trying to bribe us." She said mostly to herself.

She got up and after putting on her bathrobe, went downstairs to see if she could help. "Good morning Harry, it smells wonderful."

Harry turned from where he was standing by the stove. "Good morning Lisa. Chaya insisted that we make you all breakfast this morning, and who am I to disagree with a Goddess?"

Lisa chuckled as a strawberry flew at Harry's head from the sink area. "Thank you for breakfast Harry, I hope that you weren't expecting an answer already were you?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh, no Lisa. Hermione just wanted to see you two this morning before we left. She actually slept here last night."

"And you and Chaya…?"

"Didn't." Harry finished for her hoping to avoid any questions about his sex life.

Dan and Hermione chose that time to come down to the kitchen. Having been awoken by the smell of fresh food. Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair, and after the dishes were done Harry and Chaya stood up. "We will let you say your goodbyes. Dan, Lisa, it was a pleasure as always, and please don't hesitate to send us a message." He gave them both a hug.

Lisa walked over to Chaya and gave her a hug as well, "It was wonderful to meet you Chaya."

"And you as well Lisa." Chaya responded.

Chaya turned to Hermione, "Take your time Hermione, we will see you at Dobby's Palace when you are ready."

With that, Harry and Chaya disappeared, one in a puff of snow, and the other as a glowing beam of energy. Ten minutes later the tearful goodbye was over and Hermione activated her portkey. All of her things she was taking with her were already on the Athena, which was in her pocket.

She found Harry giving Chaya a tour of the palace. "Hey Hermione, I was just about to show Chaya the chair and the room where I first learned about Atlantis. You want to come?"

Hermione nodded and followed them down.

Chaya was the first to speak, "Harry this is incredible. I learned about Earth and the Alteran outpost here in my history lessons as a child, but seeing it in person… It's just amazing." She sputtered, not at all acting like the ten thousand year old ascended that she was.

Harry took her hand and led her over to the room containing the Alteran writing. "This is where I taught myself Alteran. Well, how to read it at least…"

As Harry and Chaya continued the tour, Hermione walked over to the chair. She had sat in it before, but not very often, and never for very long. She ran her head over an armrest almost tentatively, and then decided to sit down.

Immediately her mind was assaulted with images before she was able to slow the flow of information. She clearly didn't want to send off any drones, so she decided to use the other main feature of the chair, the scanner. First she found the two Stargates on Earth, followed by finding the three ships currently in the solar system. (The Marauder in the garage of the ice palace, the Lilly, and the Athena)

Wondering if the scanner would be able to find Hogwarts through the wards she focused the scanner on finding people with Alteran ancestry, knowing that there would be a big collection at Hogwarts. An image of the globe appeared in her mind with a glowing blue dot representing each individual. Several areas had large concentrations of people which combined to create a sizable blue glow. Diagon Ally and Hogwarts were easy to spot because of this.

Hermione then wondered what the scanner interpreted Chaya as, so she focused the globe to zoom in on the South Pole. She immediately noticed that Chaya did indeed show up as a blue dot, but something else caught her attention. About 1 km from where Harry had found the Stargate was another blue dot. Buried deep in the ice.

* * *

Note: DUN DUN DUN!


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called as she disengaged from the chair. Harry and Chaya quickly came running in from the other room.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Hermione just pointed to the chair.

"Repeat my last search." Harry sat down to comply while Chaya closed her eyes, focusing on the chair so that she could piggy back on what Harry was doing. It wasn't more than 30 seconds later that Harry got up from the chair with an excited gleam in his eye.

"That was un-expected." He said with a smile. "Let's go check it out. Come on Hermione," he took her hand, "It's your first adventure!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but truly was a bit excited as Harry's enthusiasm was contagious. She looked over to Chaya who responded with a kind, but teasing smile that seemed to say, "I know something you don't know." But then again, of course she did.

Minutes later they were hovering above the location of whatever or whoever was buried in the ice. "Damn." Harry exclaimed. "The ice is too thick to get a lock and beam it up. I guess we will have to dig. Hermione, remember how I told you I dug down to the chair?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, let's do the same thing. Luckily we don't have to go nearly as deep as I did for the chair."

Harry's cutting curse had gotten even more powerful over the past few years, so by the fifth large ice block, they were able to beam a small block of ice containing their target onto the surface of the ice. A quick scan told them that there was nothing else but ice in the area, so they filled their hole back up by levitating and dropping the large blocks back in. Once complete, there was very little evidence that they had been there at all.

Once complete they packed up into the Lily and beamed their prize into a cargo hold. As soon as the beaming was complete alarms started to sound and the cargo hold was automatically put on lock down. "Harry what is…" Hermione started, but Harry had already jumped into the chair to find out what was going on.

As soon as he interfaced with the chair, Fleur assaulted his mind with the results of her scans of the chunk of ice. As it turned out, the frozen mystery was a woman, more importantly, a woman with a DNA structure that matched that of an original Alteran. However, this was not why Fleur set of the alarm. The problem was that the woman was a carrier of the plague that all but wiped out the Alterans in the Milky Way over 5 million years ago.

Harry rose from the chair in shock. "We have to get to Atlantis NOW." They couldn't feel it, but the Lily took off at almost maximum non-hyperspace speed towards the Ice Palace, remotely dialing the gate as it went. By the time Hermione had a chance to ask what was going on, they were already back at Atlantis. Harry turned to her once Fleur informed him that the woman had been beamed into the isolation medical chamber and the cargo hold had been fully vented and sterilized. "Well, Chaya probably already knows what's going on, " Chaya nodded to confirm, "so I'll fill you in Hermione. It seems that we have picked up a frozen Alteran, which would not be a problem in itself, however this Alteran is carrying the plague that almost wiped out the entire race."

Hermione gasped, "So are we…"

"We are fine Hermione. The Alterans finally found a cure for the plague after they came to the Pegasus galaxy, but the Lily isn't really set up to deal with something like this as well as Atlantis is. That's why I wanted to get here as soon as possible. Hermione, don't get your hopes up, but Fleur says the body is perfectly preserved. And there is a slight possibility that once we clear her of the plague and thaw her out, she might still be alive."

"Harry, how is that even possible?"

"The Alterans long ago learned how to freeze themselves in stasis for long periods of time without dying. Although, they usually were in artificially frozen pods not out in real ice, but the idea is still the same. The pods would inject them with a serum that allowed the cells to go into a state of stasis without breaking down, and once the cells were thawed, they would wake back up and continue to function. Fleur detects the serum in her cells, but there has never been a test case of being frozen for 5 million years, so at this point it is just guess work whether or not she will wake up." Harry explained.

"Harry, that is just incredible! Can you imagine if she does wake up? A real breathing Alteran! She will be able to tell us so much about their ways of life, teachings, everything! Oh my goodness Harry I can't believe it!" Hermione then glanced over to Chaya. "Um, no offense of course Chaya, it's just that you aren't allowed to tell us much."

Chaya just laughed, "None taken Hermione. I'm actually as excited as you are, even as old as I am; she is something out of ancient history to me."

"So…" Harry interrupted. "Shall we go get started?" Without waiting for a response, Harry beamed the three of them to the observation room, before explaining the process, mostly for Hermione's benefit. "The platform that is holding the ice is actually a healing bed. It is currently penetrating the ice and going through her body cell by cell, repairing the damage from the plague as well as removing the virus. It's going to take a few days, but once that is complete, we will thaw her out and see if she wants to talk." Harry finished with a cheeky grin.

There was a display in the observation room that showed a holographic image of the frozen woman with a tiny sliver of blue at the bottom of her feet. The hologram said that the bed estimated the woman's age to be in her early 20's and that other than the plague and being frozen, was in perfect health. Harry pointed it out, "That hologram will update as the chair progresses, areas that are blue have already been treated." He finished as Hermione went over to have a closer look. "I'm going to make some lunch, Hermione, I've put together a bit of a training program to get you completely caught up. Do you want to start tomorrow or this afternoon?"

Hermione jerked out of her thoughts at his question, "Hmm? Oh, this afternoon is fine Harry." Harry nodded and left to go to the kitchen. Chaya stayed with Hermione.

"He is very excited to have you're here Hermione." Chaya softly said to her after a few moments of silence.

Hermione nodded. "I know. He is fun to watch because he will get all excited about something, and then realize that he is supposed to be this great leader, so he tries to act very formal and serious." Chaya let out a small laugh before nodding, Hermione continued. "I'm glad you two found each other Chaya. I think he was starting to go a bit stir crazy with just him and Dobby."

"And he knows it." Chaya again responded with a laugh. "We have talked about it before, I'm hoping that the next several months get him to calm down a bit and get more used to having people around again. Come on, let's go see what he has cooked up."

When they arrived, Harry was putting the finishing touches on some sandwiches with small side salads. The salad was composed of vegetables that Hermione did not recognize. "Harry, what is in this salad?" She asked as he set a plate down next to her.

"Local vegetation." He said with a smirk. "I actually have a small garden on one of the docks where I grow my favorite Pegasus Galaxy vegetables." He shrugged, "It's not big, but it provides enough for the occasional salad. Most of my food comes from trade with some of the farming communities, along with what I pick up from Earth when I am there."

After lunch Harry led them to the room that he had prepared as her new lab. "This is yours Hermione." He picked up a small syringe. "You still want the naquadah in your blood?" Hermione nodded, but eyed the needle with distrust. "You want me to knock you out?" Sheepishly Hermione nodded again. He led her over to the couch and placed a hand on her forehead before sending a gentle stunner through his finger.

Hermione collapsed onto the couch. Harry carefully injected her and after healing the puncture wound and banishing the syringe, he woke her up. "All done." He said with a smile. He stood up and raised a shield. "Blast me."

"What?"

"Blast me. Hermione, we just drastically increased the flow of your magic through your body, I want to see how well it worked. So blast me."

Hermione, seeing that Harry wasn't going to budge whipped out her wand and shouted _"Reducto!"_ The blasting curse impacted Harrys shield and sent him flying across the room. His shield held, which was the only thing that saved him from being pounded against the wall.

"Holy Shit! Harry are you ok?" Hermione gasped and ran over to him as he got up.

Harry shook his head slightly to clear the stars he was seeing. "That was awesome Hermione. So, how did that feel?"

Hermione had been so worried that she had hurt Harry that she hadn't realized how powerful the curse had been until he asked. "Oh, Harry that was incredible, I could literally feel the magic flow through my arm. I think I finally understand the 'feel' of the magic like you have been talking about." She handed Harry her wand and pointed a finger at the couch. "_wingardium leviosa_" she whispered and watched in awe as the couch hovered near the ceiling.

Harry's clapping broke her concentration and the couch fell to the floor. "Ohh, Don't worry, Fleur will have the constructors fix that right up." Harry assured her looking at the now broken couch before turning back to congratulate her. "Well done Hermione!"

It was then that Harry introduced Hermione to her training schedule. Since she didn't have Harry's ability to manipulate her muscular structure she had to actually exercise in order to stay in shape. After a 15 minute guilt trip, Harry promised that he would join her despite not really needing to.

She would then spend the mornings after working out on the control chair interfacing with Fleur. It was impossible to transfer 50 million years of knowledge of course, but Hermione would be getting the highlights, as well as starting to learn how the Alterans went about learning and discovering all that they knew. She was basically being given a sped up form of the basic education that all Alteran children used to receive. The total process would take several months, but it was much quicker than the slower paced years that children usually took.

In the afternoons, Harry, Hermione, and Chaya would go over both short term and long term plans, as well as starting to build the curriculum of the school that they would eventually open. Harry would also help her with finer control of her magic, as well as let her read some of the more rare magical books that he had acquired.

After dinner the three would duel. Chaya of course would severely limit herself to only powers that were equal to what she had before her ascension, and Harry would tone down his abilities as well, waiting for Hermione to develop to a point where she could be more of a challenge to him. The three would rotate, each taking turns being attacked by the other two, which would help to train both Harry and Hermione in situational awareness against multiple targets, as well as attacking together as a team. Chaya had fun training them, but would not be allowed to participate in any actual attacks due to her ascended status as her watchers would stop her.

Several days passed like this while they waited for the medical bed to finish. Chaya would make it a point to visit her people once a day, and Harry and Chaya managed to find some alone time in the mornings when Hermione was in the chair.

Before the group knew it, the healing chair was finished removing the plague from the frozen woman's cells. The room was heated up to a temperature that would melt the ice slowly over a full day. While this was happening the bed was set to monitor for any signs that the woman was still alive. The trio went along their usual morning routine, but decided to take the afternoon off, to watch and wait for the woman to thaw.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the chair reported a light heartbeat that came up suddenly before flat lining. Hermione almost panicked before Harry gently took her hand and told her to trust the healing bed, which had been designed and improved over millions of years. A simple thing like a heart flat lining was easy to deal with.

Seconds later, which felt like hours to Hermione, Fleur informed them that the bed declared the woman stable and sleeping. The woman was stable enough to be awoken; all trace of the plague was confirmed to be removed from Atlantis. The trio quickly made their way into the room, which was slightly cooler than it had been, but still heated in order to keep the woman's body temperature up. Not knowing the woman's state of mind, and not wanting to scare her, it was quickly decided that Chaya would be the one to wake her, having the most experience in comforting others.

Harry and Hermione stood off to the side and out of sight before Chaya sent a verbal request to Fleur to have the bed wake the woman up. The woman's eyes blinked open slowly, but one she took in her surroundings, she quickly sat up in panic.

"Hello" Chaya greeted her in Alteran. "My name is Chaya, how are you feeling?"

The woman seemed to understand that Chaya was trying to communicate with her, but she could not understand the words. The woman looked like she was about to panic so Chaya gave her a friendly smile and held her hands up in a non-threating way. The woman understood that she was not being threatened and calmed down a bit.

Chaya took a quick surface scan of the woman's thoughts and wasn't too surprised to see that the woman had lost most of her memories of her life before she was frozen. Chaya quickly relayed this fact to Harry and Hermione, and in doing so, brought them to the woman's attention. The woman looked nervous at the additional two people, but Hermione and Harry quickly tried to appear non-threating and the woman once again calmed down.

"Chaya." Chaya spoke, getting the woman's attention before tapping her chest. "Chaya." She then walked over to Harry and Hermione, the woman's eye's following her movement. "Harry." She said tapping Harry's. She then followed the same process with Hermione, before repeating all three names slowly.

The woman understood what Chaya was trying to do and locked eyes with her. "C-C-Ciaya." Before turning to Harry, "Har-rri." When she turned to Hermione she struggled, "H-Her-mmi." The trio smiled at the good effort. The woman's vocal cords had been frozen for 5 million years, and the fact that she was able to speak at all was somewhat of a miracle in itself.

The woman's expression then turned from proud of herself to sad. She looked at each of the others repeating their name one more time before tapping her own chest with a questioning look on her face. Her look of confusion and frustration caused Hermione to almost break down crying. Instead she controlled herself and slowly walked over to the woman sitting next to her on the bed. The woman looked at her apprehensively for a few moments but then relaxed when Hermione made no move to hurt her.

"We don't know your name." Fleur had informed them earlier that the Atlantis database did not have a match for the woman's face. "but I was wondering if you would let us call you Ayiana, at least until you get your memory back?" Of course Hermione knew that the woman couldn't understand her, but she felt it was important to ask. After a short pause Hermione touched her own chest, "Hermione.", she then slowly reached over and touched the woman's "Ayiana?" She said it as a question.

The woman paused for a while before speaking. "Ai-ana" she said trying it for the first time. She paused again and gave Hermione a grateful smile. "Ayiana" She got it better that time before turning to Hermione, "Ayiana." Then she tapped Hermione's chest, "Hermini." Hermione smiled and nodded.

The woman, or Ayiana as she would now be called, turned to Harry and Chaya who were holding hands watching the interaction. "Ayiana" she said before getting up and tapping Harry on the chest, "Har-ri." Harry nodded and smiled. "Chi-ya." Ayiana finished the introductions.

"It is wonderful to meet you Ayiana." Chaya said with a smile before turning to Hermione. "Where did you get the name?"

"It's a Native American name." Hermione responded, "It means Eternal bloom. We once had a guest lecturer by that name that came and spoke to us about the traditions of their Shaman. I thought it was the most beautiful name, so I looked it up after she left."

Chaya and Harry accepted the explanation with a nod. "Harry," Hermione continued. "Could you use the language teaching technique that you used to teach me Alteran?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I could, but I won't do it without permission." He turned to Ayiana. He started to make movements with his mouth as if he was talking. He then pointed to his head followed by pointing to Ayiana's head and then to her lips. Hermione burst out laughing at his attempt. This distracted Ayiana who turned to look at her, clearly confused by what Harry was doing.

"You want to try it?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a glare.

After giving an insincere apology Hermione turned to Ayiana. "Harry would like to take his knowledge," here she paused and touched Harry's head. "And put it into your mind." She gently guided Harry's head up to Ayiana's.

Ayiana looked confused for a moment before coming to a realization. She gently touched Harry's head and then her own, looking to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded with a questioning look on her face. Ayiana realized that they were asking for permission to do something with Harry's head and her own. Not really understanding what they wanted to do, but deciding to trust them, she nodded, once again touching Harry's head and then her own, as a way to tell them it was ok. Whatever it was.

Taking her actions for what they were, Harry made eye contact with her and gently entered her mind. Her mind was quite unique and Harry would have loved to take time to explore, but he was here for a reason, so continued to her language center.

Ayiana was at first shocked to find another presence in her mind, but put it together that this is what they were asking for permission to do, and it didn't hurt at all, rather it felt soothing, so she did not panic.

Harry quickly deposited both English and Alteran into her mind after clearing out the broken fragments of her previous knowledge of the latter language. He noticed on his way out that there were many fragments of memories of her life that were not connected to anything. While he didn't think she would ever be able to fully remember her previous life, he hoped that she might be able to recover some memories in time.

He gently withdrew from her mind and blinked a few times as he adjusted to the change in perspective. "Hello Ayiana. Can you understand me?" he asked her in Alteran.

Ayiana nodded smiling. "Thank you, Harry." She responded, hesitating slightly as she got used to the sounds of the language coming from her own voice.

"It was my pleasure Ayiana. And I would like to give some proper introductions now that you can understand us. My name is Harry Potter." He motioned to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, she is my best friend, and this beautiful woman is Chaya Sar, the love of my life."

Ayiana nodded as each was introduced. "I am happy to meet you all and thankful to you for being kind to me, but could you please tell me who I am, where we are, and why I am here?" She asked, trying out English this time.

Harry looked over to Hermione, who was about to burst, so he quickly gave her the floor. "Ayiana, some things that I have to tell you might be hard to hear, but I promise that I won't lie to you." Hermione began. "We found you several days ago frozen deep in ice. We dug you out and brought you back here. You were infected with a deadly plague that was responsible for killing billions of our and your people. We cured you of the plague before thawing you out, but it seems that due to either the plague, or the ice, you have lost your memories."

"Frozen in ice…" Ayiana whispered, mostly to herself. "I wonder how long…"

"Ayiana, you were frozen for over 5 million years." Hermione supplied.

Ayiana gasped. "5 million years?" She asked to confirm and Hermione nodded.

"There is more. We are all members of an Ancient race of people called Alterans. 5 million years ago almost the entire population was killed by the plague that you were infected with. The few survivors left in this space ship in order to find a new home. They settled here in the Pegasus Galaxy and again started to thrive. This was until 10 thousand years ago when they were decimated by a war with a powerful and ruthless enemy."

"It was during this time that Chaya was born. I'll let her tell you her own story another time, but the end result was that she was able to ascend, shedding her physical body, and basically making herself immortal." Ayiana looked over to Chaya, who shed her physical form for a second to confirm what Hermione was saying.

"The few survivors of the war fled back to their previous home planet of Earth, which is where Harry and I were born. There are small pockets of Alteran descendants currently on Earth, but the history and advancements have all been forgotten. It is only thanks to Harry here that we are here today, he rediscovered our roots, and is destined to reform the Alteran society to its former glory."

At this Harry interrupted. "Ayiana, I know that we can't replace what you have lost, but you are welcome to stay with us. I believe that I will be able to help you regain some of your memories if you let me. Of course if you decide not to stay, we will provide you with the means of making it on your own." Hermione, for some reason she couldn't place, almost panicked at the thought of Ayiana leaving, but her fears were quickly dispelled.

"Where would I go Harry?" Ayiana responded. "I have already found what is left of my people whom I can't remember, as well as an offer to help regain my memories. I would have to say that as long as I am welcome, I will stay."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Chaya and Harry smiled. "That is wonderful Ayiana. But enough of this serious talk for now, I'm guessing that after 5 million years without a meal you must be hungry, how about we find some dinner?"

At the sound of getting fed, those that needed to eat realized how hungry they were and quickly agreed. After dinner Harry explained to Ayiana the schedule that they were following and asked her how she wanted to fit into that. She decided that she would use the control chair in one of the as of yet unassigned egg ships, which Harry quickly gave to her permanently, in order to join Hermione in her morning studies and work outs. The thought of learning how to fight felt off for her somehow so she decided to forgo that part of their training.

The next month went quickly for the group. Hermione and Ayiana became close due to the time spent mentally joined together in their respective chairs. Several times a week Harry and Ayiana would spend a few hours together in Ayiana's mind, working to re-connect her fragmented memories. It was a long and exhausting process for both of them, but they did have some success. Knowing Hermione and Chaya's love of history, Ayiana agreed to share all recovered memories with them via the Alteran version of the pensive. Harry of course saw them with her as they were recovered.

One evening, the group discovered that Ayiana had the ability heal others when Harry's arm was broken accidently during the nightly duel. Before Hermione had the chance to cast a healing spell on it, Ayiana instinctively ran up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Harry felt a tingling sensation and the bone knitted itself back together, much quicker than the spell would have done. "Thank you Ayiana." Harry said before realizing what had happened. The next several hours were spent exploring her talent with Harry as the willing guinea pig. Of course he had taken a numbing potion before they started so he didn't feel a thing.

Due to this Ayiana decided that she was going to fully study Alteran medicine. While the healing beds were great tools, sometimes there was a benefit to having a fully qualified healer around.

A bit more than a month after Ayiana's arrival, Hermione and Ayiana were walking to the kitchen to prepare lunch when Fleur appeared in front of them. "Hello Fleur." Ayiana greeted in surprise as they had both been connected to her only minutes ago.

"Harry asked me to relay a message to you after your lesson." Fleur explained. "Chaya is spending the day with her people, and he has gone to Earth. It would appear that Col O'Neill has accidently fried his brain, and Harry is going to see if he can help. He hopes not to be away for too long, and will keep you updated through me."

"Thank you Fleur." Hermione responded before looking over to Ayiana. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves." And the two of them walked off to prepare some lunch; both hoping that Harry didn't end up on an adventure without them.

* * *

Note: Next up, Harry meets the Asgard.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

Alas, Hulu no longer offers all of the SG1 episodes, so my descriptions of things are going to be based more on memory and reading, rather than re-watching old episodes.

Life is hard.

* * *

Harry was on his way to Earth in the Lily. The SGC recently played the imperial march in order to contact him, so he checked with Fleur to see what was going on. Apparently SG1 found one of the remaining knowledge repositories that his ancestors left behind before the plague, and Jack decided to stick his head in it. Based on Fleur's estimates Jack would have a few days before any permanent damage was done, so Harry decided to take the Lily, as a few hours wouldn't make a difference.

An hour later Harry arrived in Colorado, and after a cloaked landing and putting the Lily in his pocket, he flashed directly to the gateroom, appearing as he walked through the empty gate. The personal at the SGC would be confused as the gate never engaged before his arrival, but it was fun to keep them guessing.

"Hello everyone." Harry greeted the group of airmen that had sprinted into the room to respond to the arrival. "I got your message." He continued when SG1 minus Jack and General Hammond walked into the room. "Where is Jack? I hear he stuck his head in a big outlet."

"Jack just left." Daniel responded.

This surprised Harry, "Really? Where did he go? You know he really needs his head cleaned up before any serious damage occurs?"

The team nodded stating that they were aware of the potential danger. "Col O'Neill built a temporary power source and then dialed the gate to an address with 8 chevrons." Sam explained. "He stepped through alone about thirty minutes before you got here." She looked about ready to cry not knowing if her CO and good friend was going to be ok. "We tried to call you when we realized that we couldn't take care of it ourselves, but you didn't contact us right away, and since Jack seemed to have a plan we let him go."

"I'm really sorry about that." Harry responded, "I decided to fly instead of taking the gate. So, where did he go? I'll follow and go make sure he is ok."

Sam shook her head and handed him a piece of paper. "This is the address that he dialed, but we tried to dial it again and failed. The power supply that he made is depleted, and our own power systems can't get the gate to connect."

Harry took the paper to look at the gate address and started laughing. "Oh, he is brilliant! He went to the Ida Galaxy, home of the Asgard. I'm sure the will take good care of him, but I'll follow along just in case."

"But Sam just said that…" Daniel began before the gate, which was right behind Harry engaged, dialing the same address that Jack had a half an hour earlier.

"Don't worry about the long distance charges Daniel, I'll cover this one." Harry explained just as the gate connected. "It was a pleasure." And with a wave Harry walked through the gate. The travel time was similar to when he went from Earth to Atlantis, and once he arrived, he quickly noticed the architecture which absolutely screamed Asgard. 'Aren't they in for a surprise' Harry thought to himself as he followed the sounds of talking, hoping to find Jack already better.

He came across a group of Asgard in a larger room, with Jack sitting up on a bed, looking healthy. "Hey Jack." Harry announced himself. "I came to help, but it looks like you've already been taken care of."

Several Asgard spun around and expressed their extreme surprise in the way Asgard are known to do. They blinked.

"Harry!" Jack exclaimed. "Yeah, my new friends here took care of me in no time, and we have been getting to know each other since. I've been learning all about an ancient alliance of some sort that would have Jackson peeing his pants in excitement."

Harry laughed, "It's good to see you alive, Jack. They got rid of everything?" Jack nodded.

"I still remember what happened, just no longer understand why, how, or what the hell I was saying."

"That's great." Harry then let his attention turn to the Asgard, who were patiently allowing the two to have their conversation. "Greetings" Harry addressed them in their native language. "I appreciate you taking care of my friend here, and I apologize that I have not yet introduced myself to your people. My name is Harry Potter, and I am the current leader of what is left of the Alterans. We were lost for a long time, but we are starting to rebuild, and will soon return in full force. However, I would appreciate it if Jack, and the humans on Earth were not told who and what I am for the time being."

Jack sat their stunned that Harry would be able to communicate with these aliens in their native language, but then again, he should have figured. The Asgard closest to Jack responded to Harry, "We welcome you, child of the Ancients, we would be honored if you would take some time to meet with the Asgard high council."

"It would be my pleasure, perhaps after Jack is returned home." Harry responded and the Asgard who spoke lowered his head gently as a nod in response. Harry returned to English, "So, Jack, have they told you the meaning of life yet?"

Jack responded with a snort, "I already know that Harry, its 42."

Harry burst out laughing, getting the reference, while the Asgard looked confused. "Oh, man Jack. Well played." He gasped out as he caught his breath.

Harry then allowed the Asgard and Jack to continue their conversation, mostly listening, but interjecting a point here and there, nothing that would give him away as a member of the race they were talking about. Eventually, a few hours later Harry interrupted, "Jack, I stopped by the SGC before coming here, they were pretty worried about you, and they might like to know that you are ok."

Jack smacked his forehead. "Thanks Harry, I should probably get back home and let them know I'm alright. Are you coming with me?"

Harry shook his head, "No, there are some things that I need to speak with the Asgard about, I'll head over once I'm done here." He assured him. "I have a bone to pick with how your superiors handled the situation with Tonane and his people. You might want to have quick access with someone high up in the Pentagon, because I will be having words with them."

Jack nodded, angry himself for how that situation was handled, "Heard about that one did you? I'll tell you, I wasn't so pleased myself."

Harry nodded, and the group walked Jack back to the Stargate before an Asgard dialed the gate back to Earth. "I'll see you soon Jack."

"Take care of yourself Harry." Jack responded, before turning to the Asgard, "Thank you again for everything."

The Asgard that had been doing most of the talking was the one to respond, "You are welcome Jack O'Neill. We look forward to meeting you and your people again."

Jack stepped through the gate and was gone. The Asgard then turned to Harry speaking again in his own tongue, "Harry Potter, it is quite a surprise to find a living Alteran. We never received word from your people after the warning about the plague. We assumed the worst, that the plague destroyed you all."

Harry gave a solemn nod, "It almost did. From the trillions what were spread across the Milky Way, only several hundred survived, but perhaps it would be better for me to give our story to the high council."

"Please follow." Harry followed the group of Asgard, and noticed that several split off as they continued to walk, presumably to return to their tasks. Eventually it was just Harry and the Asgard that was serving as his guide.

They soon arrived at the council chamber. The high council had been alerted to Harry's presence earlier and so were already there and waiting for him. "Thank you Bjorg" the council member sitting in the middle said. Bjorg, which apparently was the name of the Asgard that had been his guide, gave a small nod and left the council chamber, closing the door behind him.

"Harry Potter, I am Freyr. You claim to be a son of the Ancients, our lost allies from millions of years ago, do you have any proof to this claim?"

Harry understood that they were a bit weary, so he decided to put on a small show. "What proof would you like? Would you accept a sample of my blood to confirm that I'm of Alteran decent? Perhaps you would like to see my command of Alteran technology? Or perhaps witness a display of my advanced evolution?" As he was talking, he had taken out the Lily for display, as well as levitating himself, and conjuring a small container, which he filled with his own blood from a cut in his palm. As he lowered himself to the ground, he levitated the container of blood up to the council and healed the cut.

Freyr moved a round control stone and the container of Harry's blood was beamed away to be analyzed by the computer. A second later the council members were each looking at their displays which confirmed that the blood did indeed match what they had on file for the Ancients except for the fact that it contained naquadah.

Thor, the council member to the left of Freyr looked up at Harry, "Were you previously a host to a Goa'uld."

Harry realized he was asking due to the naquadah, he shook his head. "No, I did however steal the idea from them. I found that having the naquadah allows me to more channel my energy which allows for actions like the levitation you just saw. You can trust me in this, the Goa'uld are no friends of mine, however I do wonder why you allow them to continue to oppress the Milky Way."

Thor nodded at the question, "We will answer that question in time Harry Potter, but first we would like to hear your story and the story of your people."

Harry nodded and started speaking. "I will start with the results of the plague as I have been informed that was the last you heard from the Alterans." At Thor's nod he continued, "The plague continued to spread throughout the galaxy, in the end it was only the city ship of Atlantis located on Earth that remained as a complete quarantine. Eventually it was decided to leave the Milky Way behind and start life anew in a new galaxy. Before they left, my ancestors activated a device that eradicated the plague by destroying and then restarting almost all life in the galaxy. From there Atlantis traveled to the Pegasus Galaxy…"

And Harry continued to tell the story that he had told several times before. For a moment he considered simply showing them his movie, but he figured that the comedy would be lost on them. When he got to the part where he described the current magical world on Earth he was interrupted by a question.

"Why is it that in our many travels to Earth, we have not encountered any of these magical users?"

Harry took a moment to think about it, "I'm going to disappear, I want you to use every possible way you can to find me." After Freyr's nod, Harry cast a very strong notice-me-not charm on himself, as well as a quick basic unplottable ward in a small area around him. Twenty minutes later, after using all of the scanners they had, as well as getting up and feeling around manually, which was quite a funny sight for Harry to watch, the council announced that they were unable to find him.

Harry canceled his ward and charm and re-appeared, not having moved a bit. "I would hazard a guess that is why you have never encountered them. They tend to hide themselves quite well these days, and as for in the past when they weren't hiding, they were so few and far-between that any stories could be discounted as superstition. I'm sure that you have come across the legend of Merlin at some point?" At Thor's nod Harry continued, "Well, that legend is deeply rooted in fact."

They continued on the same vein for a while with Harry answering clarifying questions about his story. After several hours of being in council, Freyr made an announcement. "Harry Potter, you have given this council much to think about, we would like to reconvene tomorrow so that we can share with you some of our history as well as renew our former alliance with your people. Bjorg has offered to show you to some guest quarters."

"Thank you Freyr, I look forward to speaking with you all again tomorrow." The door behind Harry opened and Bjorg motioned for him to follow. It was not a long walk and soon Bjorg opened a doorway showing Harry a nicely furnished room that would meet his needs nicely. Of course he could have slept in the Lily just as easily, but it was a nice gesture that the Asgard offered to host him.

After a quick shower, Harry left Fleur with a message to update the girls about where he was and what he was up to. He didn't technically have to check in with them, but it was the polite thing to do, as they were most likely curious about what he was up to.

* * *

The next morning Harry was led back into the council chamber. "Welcome back Harry Potter." Thor greeted him. "After some deliberation the council has decided that we would like to renew our alliance with your people, with you as the recognized leader. The Asgard are willing to offer you any and all support that you might need when rebuilding your society. However before you accept, it is important that we inform you of our recent history as well as answer your question as to why we have not done more to remove the threat of the Goa'uld from the Milky Way."

Thor continued, "Sometime after we lost contact with your ancestors, the Asgard adopted a strategy of cloning our bodies and transferring our minds to new clones as was to extend our lifetimes." Harry looked ready to interrupt, but Thor continued, "As you probably are aware, after thousands and millions of years, our original samples have been lost, and as we have been forced to make clones from clones. Because of this, the clones have been deteriorating at an increasing rate. We have also lost the ability to reproduce naturally, as the clones have slowly become asexual. Our best scientists are currently working on fixing the problem, but with little success."

Harry looked a bit disappointed with them and mumbled something to the effect of "coulda told you that." Thor ignored him and continued to speak.

"Our other issue is of a more immediate concern. While we have an estimated several more generations of feasible clones, we currently are facing a war here in the Ida Galaxy with an enemy that we are having no small amount of difficulty defeating. It is our constant struggle with this enemy that is the cause of our limited involvement in the Milky Way."

"The enemy that I speak of is the replicators. They are a collection of small robots that form a common consciousness, with only one goal. Find advanced technology, absorb it, and replicate themselves. They are completely emotionless, caring not for who they kill or what they destroy in the process."

Here Harry did interrupt, "Sounds like a less advanced version of the Asurans." Harry had told the council about the Asurans and the Wraith the previous evening.

Thor gave a slow nod in agreement. "Indeed they are Harry Potter. Unfortunately they have proven to be quite resistant to our energy based weapons, and unless we greatly outnumber them, we have been forced to retreat from battles. Slowly but surely they have been taking over more and more of this Galaxy."

"Do you have access to their base code?" Harry asked.

"As of yet we have been unable to obtain their base code. We are aware that they communicate with each other via subspace, but have not found a way to interpret their communication." Thor responded.

"And why haven't you used drones to attack them? Drones are designed to phase through any sort of armor or shields and tear the target apart from within, something like that should have worked against them, even if they do absorb energy weapons."

If he could have, Thor would have looked ashamed, "Even after all these years, the Asgard do not have the technical expertise to create such a weapon."

This surprised Harry, he figured that after 5 million years the Asgard would have advanced enough to have been able to recreate the drones, even the earlier versions of them would have been quite effective. Harry resolved that it was probably due to the stagnation that comes with long life and not having any new minds thing about how to solve problems, and he mentioned as much to the council.

Freyr thought for a bit at his words before responding, "It is likely that your conclusion is correct Harry Potter. The speed of our advancement has slowed considerably since we started the cloning process."

Harry loved how logical the Asgard were. There was no taking offense, they simple looked at the facts presented and accepted the logical conclusions.

Harry jumped into 'Let's fix it' mode. "Ok, so it seems that the biggest priority is to take care of these replicators. We will start by giving you the designs for the earlier version of drone weapons. The newer ones most likely require more power output than your ships can handle. Assuming that I am correct that you are still using the Neutrino-ion generators for power?" Thor answered with a nod, "Yeah, those can't handle the newer drones, but you should be able to utilize an earlier model."

With a mental request, Fleur created and beamed a data crystal in front of Harry. "I assume that you can read the data off of one of these?" Again Thor nodded. "Great." Harry levitated the crystal up to the council desk. "This contains the design of the drones that my ancestors used when you last knew them with one major change. They are designed to only fire and be guided with a direct mental command from an Asgard. The crystal also contains a design for such a neural interface. No replicator will be able to take control of the drones, or make their own based on this design. I would suggest incorporating them into your battle ships as soon as possible." This change had been easy for Fleur to make as all she had to do was swap out the Alteran DNA checks for Asgard ones.

Harry didn't even pause when giving them this weapon. The Asgard were already capable of destroying entire planets and even systems with their technology. They had already proven that they were capable of using such technology with wisdom, plus, this old style of drone would not be a threat against Atlantis or the Egg ships.

"I will have Fleur start to consider your cloning issue right away, but that process can take a while, even if a solution can be found. From what I am aware, my ancestors at one point looked into extending their lives through cloning, but decided against it, much for the same reasons that you have encountered. In the end it was decided that in order for the society to prosper and advance, the cycle of life, learning, teaching the next generation, and eventually death or ascension had to be followed."

Harry didn't want to lecture them beyond that, but honestly, they should have at least thought about these things before going down this path.

The Council was very grateful for the gift of the drones as well as the promise of research. They then spent several hours going over the details of what exactly the alliance would consist of. Unlike the relationship with the Nox, this would be a formal and official alliance. The only point of contention was when Harry refused to comply with the terms of the protected plants treaty. That is to say he would be more than happy helping them to enforce it, but he would not refrain from attacking the Goa'uld even if they did follow its terms. Eventually Harry was able to convince them that enforcing it wasn't just a bluff for him, and that whenever he would directly go against the Goa'uld, there would be no way to tie it back to the Asgard.

It was not much later that the alliance was formalized, and Harry said his goodbyes, intending to head back to Earth for a quick visit. On his first attempt, the gate was unable to make a connection. Figuring that they were currently sending someone through, Harry decided to wait for 10 minutes and try again. When both that, and the third attempt failed, Harry grew concerned, the gate should not be connected for that long. Harry dialed up a different gate to a dead planet and flashed into the Lily.

Seconds later Harry was in hyperspace minutes away from Earth. Once they arrived, Fleur took stock of the situation. Apparently the SGC had managed to dial a gate next to a black hole and was unable to shut it down. Fleur had been not been notified of the situation earlier due to the time-distortion around the SGC. A scan of the area showed that Carter, Teal'c, and General Hammond were outside of the time-distortion field so Harry decided to approach them first.

He flashed down next to a very frustrated Sam who was busy typing away on her computer. "Hey Sam." Harry greeted her.

"Oh! Um, hello Harry." Sam responded after collecting herself.

"So, you dialed a black hole huh?"

"How did you… never mind" At this point Sam didn't really care how he knew.

Harry gave her a cheeky smile and shrugged. "So," he said looking at the computer screen, "What's the plan?"

"Well I remembered what you had said the first time that we met about how a wormhole can jump if the is a large enough energy spike, so I was doing the calculations to see how large of a bomb we need to explode and how far away from the event horizon it should be." Sam said.

Harry thought about it for a second slowly nodding. "Well, I was going to offer to shut down the gate for you, but I like a good explosion as much as the next guy so let's do it your way, it sounds like way more fun."

Sam nodded for a few seconds before fully processing what he said, "Wait! Are you telling me you can simply shut it down."

"Of course. Sheesh, it's not like these things weren't built with safety kill switches." He gave her a mock glare.

"Well, I'm sorry. Not everyone can be the all-knowing Harry! Best mind of the universe." Sam played along.

"And don't you forget it!" Harry commanded, but couldn't hold the glare as his grin broke through. "So, let's go shut this thing down." He offered her his arm like a gentleman and walked her out of the room to see Hammond and Teal'c waiting. "Hello General, Teal'c." Harry greeted them.

The General responded, "It is good to see you Harry, I assume that Sam filled you in on our situation."

"Yeah, we were going to go take care of it, you two want to come."

"Indeed." Teal's responded.

"Great! I'm not sure that flashing us there would be such a good idea due to the time-distortion, so we will have to go the old fashioned way."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the group was getting out of the elevator at the gate level. "Hello Jack" Harry greeted him. "Hello guy I don't know." Harry continued after noticing Col Cromwell.

"Colonel Frank Cromwell." The Col introduced himself.

"Harry." Harry shook his hand. "Well, now that we all know each other, let's save the planet." Harry glanced over to the General, who nodded in for him to proceed.

Harry walked over to the gate, using his telekinesis to easily counteract the pull of the gravity. He bent over and touched the gate on the outside of the frame. He asked Fleur for the specific signal to trigger the emergency kill to the gate and relayed it into the gate as she sent it to him.

This was something that he had Chaya had been working on in their spare time. Creating a mental connection directly with Alteran technology without the assistance of a chair was something that many Alterans attempted in her time, but only a few were able to fully master it. Harry was by no means an expert at this point, but he was controlled enough to simply relay a signal. The gate immediately shut down.

The members of the SGC breathed a sigh of relief. With the crisis taken care of, Harry remembered why he had come here in the first place. He turned to General Hammond, "I assume Jack passed along my message?"

To his credit, the General immediately realized what Harry was talking about. "He did Harry and both the president along with the chairman of the Senate Appropriations Committee, which is in charge of the entire Stargate program, have said that they are willing to meet with you."

"Set something up asap." Harry said, without the usual humor in his tone. Hammond left the room to make the call on his red phone.

* * *

Two hours later Harry was sitting in the Oval Office along with the President waiting for a Senator named Robert Kinsey to arrive. The tension in the air was clearly thick as Harry had refused to speak after introductions were made, and he was clearly not in a good mood.

The Senator burst into the room with a small entourage. "I see that the alien is already here." He sneered to the President.

Harry just sat there and glared at him, noticing that two of the men that had followed the Senator in already had their firearms out and ready to point to him at a moment's notice. Within a second, it was obvious that this Senator was some bastardized combination of Fudge and Snape. It goes without saying that Harry didn't like him immediately.

After sitting calmly through the introductions, not bothering to acknowledge when he was introduced to the Senator, the President asked Harry to tell them why he wanted to meet.

"First of all, I refuse to have this meeting with people itching to shoot me. And while I won't change the attitude," Harry made a small wave of his hand and all weapons in the office disappeared. "I will remove the temptation." One of Kinsey's thugs made to lunge at him, having noticed his firearm missing. This turned out to be a mistake as he found himself bound in ropes, silenced, and stuck to the far wall as soon as he left the ground.

Harry glared at the Senator, "Why am I not surprised at being attacked." He turned to President. "Tell Senator to put a leash on his dogs or we are going to have a problem here."

"Stand down Gentlemen." The President ordered, with the expected results. The thugs calmed and the Senator spoke up.

"Mr. President, you can't let this alien threaten you like that."

Harry once again turned his glare on the Senator, who had a hard time matching it, quickly averting his eyes, "Better." Harry started. "Now, I am here today to express to you that although I have promised to protect Earth from destruction via the Goa'uld, I will not stand by and allow you to become like them. I am of course referring to your intended actions on the planet where you found the element called Trinium. I believe you gentlemen know what I am talking about."

The President nodded and Kinsey started to speak, but realized that no sound was coming out. Noticing this Harry commented, "I have decided that I don't like the sound of your voice Kinsey, you will be forced to remain silent for the remainder of this meeting."

"Now, as I was saying, tread carefully. You may think you are more important than the more primitive civilizations in the galaxy, but you're not. You got lucky not to be destroyed by the race that protects the people of that planet, and to be honest you deserved it. But let me tell you this, there will not be a next time. Because if I hear of the SGC enslaving, oppressing, or otherwise taking harmful advantage of a peaceful people again, I will personally see to it that the Stargate is removed from Earth, and those that are responsible are held accountable, and NOT by an Earth court." Harry again made eye contact with Kinsey, "No Senator, that is not a threat, it is a warning. The only one you will get. I will not condone that behavior of my allies, and you do not want to be my enemy, trust me on that."

Harry then got off the couch. "Mr. President, it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope that the next time we meet it is on better terms." He spared a glance at the Senator, "And I hope that he isn't there." Without another word, Harry flashed away to the Lily and headed back towards Atlantis.

* * *

_Back at the SGC_

SG1 had been watching the meeting via a temporary hologram that Harry set up for them. Jack was almost on the floor from laughing so hard when Harry made the dog comment. After he left, they saw that the man who had been stuck to the wall fell to the floor and the ropes disappeared. Seeing this, Kinsey figured he would be able to speak again.

"Mr. President, surly you aren't considering letting that alien tell you what to do. Say the word and I will have…"

"You will do no such thing Senator. What he said was true, regardless of the threat. We were in the wrong on that call." The President cut him off. "You'd better start working on your diplomacy skills, because if you think pissing off a potential ally that has already saved this planet twice, and could probably easily snap his fingers and destroy us all is a good idea, I might have to have you committed."

"But Mr. President.."

"That is all Senator I have to brief the Joint Chiefs of Staff about this meeting." And with that the President walked out of the room.

Jack looked over to Sam as the hologram disappeared, "That went well. Think it will get Kinsey off our backs for a while?"

There was a pause while SG1 pondered the question before Daniel shook his head in the negative.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Jack agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Two figures in dark green cloaks were hugging the wall holding their breath as a troupe of Serpent Guards marched past them. While they were disillusioned, and had strong notice me not wards cast on themselves, there was always a risk that a Jaffa would bump into them or if one had a strong enough will, could break through the notice me not ward and see the slight shimmer of the disillusionment charm.

Once the coast was clear, Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder as a signal to continue. They couldn't see each other either, but they had worked out a series of taps and in some cases noises that enabled them to communicate when in situations such as this.

The pair continued down the hallway, working their way towards the throne room at the center of the maze like temple that contained their target. As they were moving, Hermione reflected on how they had come to find themselves in this situation.

* * *

_Four days earlier_

"Hello Hermione, Ayiana." Harry greeted them as they arrived for lunch. "Have a good morning session?" They nodded as they went over to fill their plates.

It had been several months since Harry had met the Asgard. In that time the four of them had gone to visit both the Nox and the Asgard as a way of introduction for the three women. Dobby as always had been excited to see Harry, but was as resolute as ever to stay with his hosts, who were getting closer to solving the dilemma of the house elf bond.

The Nox were their typically welcoming and friendly selves, but they didn't seem overly excited at meeting the unique group of women. The information that one was ascended and another had been frozen for 5 million years was met with the same amount of excitement as finding out that Hermione and Harry had gone to school together for a year.

They weren't rude, far from it in fact. They simply tended to listen politely and respond in calm tones with friendly questions. Harry had to wonder what it would take to shock them.

The Asgard on the other hand were quite curious about Chaya and Ayiana in particular. There was one scientist by the name of Loki who seemed to take that curiosity a bit too far, but the issue was quickly dealt with some strong words from Harry about boundaries and consequences. After that encounter, the High Council took quick steps to ensure that Loki was otherwise occupied for the rest of their visit.

Harry also had made one more trip to Earth at their request after Apophis requested sanctuary on Earth and eventually died. SG1 wanted his help in reclaiming the crashed Death Glider that Apophis arrived in. Harry eventually decided to help because in truth he did want Earth to advance technologically, and studying the Goa'uld glider could help them do that. It was similar to how he started after all with the Marauder. However he only did so after a warning about the risks in using technology that they didn't fully understand.

"So, Fleur found something particularly disturbing this morning, and I was hoping in having the two of you assist me in putting a stop to a large injustice." Harry continued after they had started eating.

"There is a Goa'uld System Lord named Moloc who at some point decided that only male Jaffa are fit to live and has since been systematically killing all female newborns." Both Ayiana and Hermione gasped. Chaya and Harry had been talking about it all morning, so his announcement was no surprise to her. She walked over and put a comforting hand on the shoulders of the other two women.

"There is a resistance movement, and one of Moloc's high priestess has taken steps to save as many children as possible. From what Fleur was able to gather, she is a solid leader of her people and takes quite good care of them."

Hermione interrupted with a calm but clearly angry voice, "What are we going to do?" for she had no doubt in her mind that Harry already had a plan.

Harry glanced up at the entrance to the room and smiled. Ayiana and Hermione turned to see what he was looking at. Standing at the doorway was a very solid looking Fleur who quickly transformed into a tall man, dressed in typical Goa'uld fashion and had glowing yellow eyes.

Before they could react Harry spoke, "Fleur has completed the redesign of the nanites that the Asurans were kind enough to leave us with. They have now been completely redesigned and programmed to now serve as another extension of her, just like our ships or the satellites. As for Moloc, well to put it simply, we are going to replace him."

"We are just going to take control of an entire system? Just like that? Harry I thought we weren't going to try and rule the Galaxy." Hermione questioned.

Harry just laughed. "Oh no, Hermione, you misunderstand. I'm not planning on being in charge of anything. Look, we have spoken before about how just killing a System Lord will leave a power vacuum and eventually another will come by and take control of the system, enlarging their own army. The situation with Apophis and Sokar is a perfect example." Hermione nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well since we have to avoid another System Lord swooping in, I suggest that we leave this one there, or at least a puppet that looks like him. I was actually hoping that we could convince his high priestess to pull the strings as it were. That way it is Jaffa being ruled by Jaffa. Hopefully she can introduce higher education and things like civil rights with the idea that eventually the puppet won't be needed at all, and we will be left with a powerful, independent ally."

Hermione and Ayiana thought about the idea for a moment. Eventually Ayiana spoke, "Won't the other System Lords realize that the puppet is an impostor?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't think so. Fleur can do all the Goa'uld parlor tricks, and Moloc in particular doesn't interact much with the other System Lords. While he has a large amount of planets under his control, he certainly isn't the biggest and he doesn't have any direct rivalries."

They discussed the details of the plan over the next three days and it was decided that Harry and Hermione would infiltrate the castle and Ayiana would approach the priestess. Chaya unfortunately would not be able to participate as it would be considered direct interference by her watchers.

* * *

_Back at the temple_

Harry and Hermione had to pause several more times to avoid patrols. Stealth was the key here, as in order for the plan to work, no one could know that Moloc had been replaced. Well, no one that wasn't on their side at least.

Unfortunately Moloc was not alone in the throne room; there were several guards with him, standing alert along the walls. The plan was not so foolish that they didn't account for this possibility. Harry had practiced the _imperius _on his pet Goa'uld Klorel who he had freed Skaara from and found that while it was more difficult to maintain on a Goa'uld, short bursts of holding the curse for 1-2 minutes were no problem. After He and Hermione had cleared out of any possible path that the Jaffa might take out of the room Harry cast the curse.

"_**I grow tired of your presence,**_ _**Leave me.**_" The majority of the guards left without a moment of pause, however the first prime hesitated.

"My Lord," he said as he bowed. "Have I done something to…"

"_**Jaffa! Kree tall! Do not question your God. Be Gone!**_"

Luckily the first prime took the hint and left quickly, not wanting to be the target of Moloc's ire, regardless of what had angered him.

Once he had left the room, Hermione closed and locked the door. While Harry kept his focus on keeping Moloc under the curse, Hermione continued with the plan. From the inside of her cloak she removed a small pouch and set it on the floor. A slivery substance started pouring out of it onto the floor. After several seconds the substance finished emptying itself and started to take shape, a human figure rose out of the puddle and within the blink of an eye formed itself into a perfect replica of Moloc.

The panic that Moloc was feeling at seeing his own double was enough to break the curse. "_**What are you…Jaffa! Kree!**_" he shouted. Unfortunately, for him at least, Hermione had also cast a silencing charm around the room which contained his shout for help quite effectively.

Not waiting for help to arrive, and still not being able to see Hermione or Harry, Moloc focused his hand device on his doppelganger. The orange energy beam struck the nanites but was absorbed with no effect. Before he could act again Moloc was hit with a stunner from Hermione and a sleeping dart from Harry.

With the real Moloc thoroughly unconscious, both Harry and Hermione dropped their disillusionment charms. Harry turned to 'Fleur-loc' "You all set?" he spoke out loud mostly for Hermione's sake.

Fleur-loc made his eyes glow, "_**You dare question Fleur-loc?**_"He held the glare for a second before smirking. "_**Yes Harry, everything is fine.**_"

Harry relaxed and nodded. He walked over and grabbed the real Moloc by the arm before sending a mental request to beam up to the Lily. A second later Fleur-loc was alone in the throne room. He waited several minutes and then unlocked the door, allowing his guards to return to the room.

No questions were asked about him kicking them out, and no explanation was given. He was playing the role of their God after all. He sent a signal to the satellite that everything was in order and none of the guard suspected a thing. The information would be relayed to Harry on the Lily right away.

* * *

_The next day: Hak'tyl_

Ayiana approached the small village that housed the Jaffa females wearing simple garb and a small personal shield that would stop a staff blast. That was on Hermione's instance in case the women of the village were the type to shoot first. Luckily they weren't, and although they approached her before she could enter the village, they did not threaten her, and nodded when she asked to be taken to their leader.

"I am Mala." one of her escorts told her. "I will be taking you to Ishta, she is our leader."

"It is nice to meet you Mala, my name is Ayiana."

"Ayiana… that is not a Jaffa name I am familiar with." Mala responded, not being rude, simply curious.

"I was born and named far from here. The name means eternal bloom." Ayiana didn't actually know where she was born, but the she was named in an entirely different galaxy, so that part wasn't a lie.

They walked in silence until they arrived at a hut near the center of the village. Mala knocked on the door. "Ishta, we have a visitor."

A blond woman opened the door and her eye's widened at the stranger. Ayiana gave her a kind smile and Mala made introductions. Ishta, sensing no danger from this stranger who didn't even carry a staff, invited her in. Mala joined them as well as a woman named Neith who was introduced the Ayiana as the other second in command along with Mala.

Ishta broke the small talk after everyone was seated. "Why have you come to our village?"

Ayiana took a deep breath, the next few minutes were very critical to the plan. "I represent a group who recently learned of what Moloc is doing to the newborn Jaffa females. Our group finds this action unacceptable and as such we are taking steps to put a stop to the murder of innocent children." Another breath. "We are aware that you are the high priestesses at Moloc's main temple, and that you have used your position to save many young girls. We condone your actions."

Neith tensed, ready to respond to the threat that someone outside of their village knew what they were doing, but Ishta gave a small signal that translated to 'Stand down.' Ayiana did not miss the exchange and relaxed a bit, giving Ishta a nod thanking her for not jumping to conclusions. Ishta gestured for her to continue.

"I came here today because we have decided that Moloc is not fit to rule, in fact it is our opinion that no Goa'uld is. As such, we have come to ask you to become the ruler of Moloc's domain."

There was a brief silence before Mala let out a small snicker. This broke the damn and the three Jaffa women burst out in laughter. Ayiana was not expecting this, but sat and waited for them to control their mirth. After seeing the serious look on Ayiana's face, Ishta sobered and responded.

"I'm sorry, but what you are suggesting is impossible. One does not simply replace a System Lord, especially a Jaffa woman."

"I understand that it has not happened in the past, and I should be clearer, you would rule, but from behind the scenes. We have already taken the liberty of replacing Moloc with a look alike. You would simply tell the replacement what actions you need to be made, and he will pronounce them." Ayiana responded.

"What if this replacement decides that he likes the power? What if he decides not to follow my orders?" Ishta asked.

"The replacement is not a person, but a robot of sorts. I can assure you that your word will be law as long as you don't intend to kill babies, oppress slaves, that sort of thing. The replacement will be in almost constant contact with my people. It is our hope that given time, our two people would form an alliance and you would no longer need the deception of the fake Moloc."

"Your offer is interesting, but how do I know this is not a trap?"

Ayiana gave a small shrug. "There is a certain amount of trust involved on both sides. Just as I have come to you unarmed, trusting that you would not attack, you would have to trust that we are not enemies. However if you would consent to coming aboard our ship, I can offer you some proof that what I said about Moloc is true, you have my word that you will be perfectly safe."

Ishta thought about it for a while before responding. "Neith and I will accompany you to your ship. Mala, you will stay here and be in charge in my absence." The two Jaffa nodded at the orders and Ishta continued. "Which way is your ship?"

"The ship is in orbit, are you ready to go now?" Confused at the question, Ishta nodded. Ayiana removed a small metallic device from her robe and pressed a button. "Fleur, please transport myself, and the women to my left and across from me to the Lily."

They heard a gasp from Mala as they disappeared only to reappear onboard the Lily a moment later. Harry had decided to transport them and meet them in a lounge as opposed to the bridge. He and Hermione were present when they arrived. "Welcome to my ship, the Lily." Introductions were quickly made.

"I told them that we had some proof to show them." Ayiana informed Harry.

"Of course." They were expecting this visit. "Please follow me." Harry led them down a hall and Hermione couldn't help but notice that they were a bit in awe at the technology that was quite a bit more advanced than that of the Goa'uld.

"Here we are." Harry announced. "Now, to warn you, don't touch the cage, it won't be pleasant." He informed them before opening the door to the brig. Neith gasped when she saw a very pissed off Moloc pacing in his cell. The cell had a force field with a slight blue tint to it as well as horizontal bars blocking entry. When he saw them Moloc started yelling.

"_**Jaffa Shol'va! Ishta, Neith you have betrayed me! When I escape from here your punishment will last for a thousand years! I will kill you in more painful ways than you can ever imagine before bringing you back. How dare you betray your GOD!**_"

"Aww, shuduuup." Harry yelled back at him and with a gesture sent him flying against the wall of the cell, which in turn sent a spike of energy through the Goa'uld and knocked him unconscious. He turned to see the two Jaffa women staring at him in shock. "What? He was getting annoying. I swear, the Goa'uld only have one threating speech that they all use. It must be part of their genetic memory or something."

"You actually captured Moloc." Ishta said in shock. Sure, she had already been told, but seeing it was completely different.

Harry simply nodded, "If you will follow me to the conference room, I will give you our proof that we have replaced him."

Once they were all seated, Harry asked Fleur to appear. She did instantly in hologram form. "This is Fleur. She is the artificial intelligence that controls all of our ships, satellites, and is controlling our fake Moloc. Please bring up the throne room." A view from Fleur-loc's point of view came onto the screen with the first prime bowing before him, giving an update about some ship that was being built.

Fleur gave a nod of her head to Ishta. "I look forward to working with you."

A startled Ishta responded, "Likewise."

Hermione cut in, "If you would all like to have a seat, we can discuss the details of how this will work."

Ishta nodded but paused, "Could Neith return to the planet to inform Mala what we have learned?"

Ayiana nodded, "Of course."

Ishta turned the Neith, "Tell Mala everything but no one else. I will return shortly and fill the two of you in on the details."

Neith nodded, but turned to Ayiana, "You used a device to contact your ship, perhaps in the case of emergency I could…"

"Of course" Ayiana responded after seeing Harry's nod. She handed Neith her communicator. "Simply press here and you will be able to speak with Fleur."

"Thank you." Neith responded, "I am ready…Fleur?"

After Neith disappeared Ishta sat down. "What would you have me do?"

This started a discussion that spanned for several hours about the details of what they were hoping to accomplish. Harry made it clear, that she would be completely in charge as long as certain conditions were met, similar ones that he gave to Earth. The few humans that Moloc had as slaves in his domain were to be freed, and the Jaffa would be given basic rights. Of course the killing of infants would have to stop immediately. It basically boiled down to 'Don't be evil.' Other than that, they would offer her support and guidance and all final decisions would be up to her. They wanted this to be a relationship of true allies, not a subservient one.

They encouraged her to set up an educational system that would teach the Jaffa the science and engineering of the Goa'uld, something that was currently forbidden. Harry assured her that whatever she wanted to do, Fleur would find a way to make it happen without attracting the ire of the other System Lords or bringing suspicion from the other Goa'uld in Moloc's service.

Ishta was given a communicator, similar to the one Neith had been given that would connect her directly with Fleur-loc.

Once the details were ironed out, Ishta looked around the room.

"Harry, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why is it that you are the only male and are surrounded by attractive women? Even the hologram is a woman."

Harry burst out laughing when Hermione blushed. "Well, I'll take the blame for Fleur as she is based on my first girlfriend. But Hermione and I have been friends since I was 11 years old, and she is the one who found brought Ayiana to us. I assure you, there is nothing nefarious going on. In fact, I'm very much in love with another woman, who I am looking forward to getting back to once our business here is completed."

Ishta accepted that answer and had one last question. "What are you going to do with the real Moloc?"

"Based on a tissue sample his host is too old to survive without him. We will extract Moloc and give the host a proper burial. Moloc, for now will be kept in a containment tank for further interrogation and study." Harry didn't tell her that he also liked the idea of keeping the Goa'uld as pets in a fish tank for a while, they would eventually be disposed of. The tank that he kept Klorel in was secured, not even a drone explosion would destroy it and only he had access to get it open.

Ishta shook her head in awe "Who are you people to capture a System Lord with such ease and to have this level of technology?" She gestured around the room.

Harry gave her a humored smile. "Why Ishta, for someone that has used our greatest achievement her entire life I'm shocked that you haven't heard of us."

"You don't mean…?"

"That's right, you might know of us as the Gate Builders. We were gone for a long time, but we are back now."

After that announcement, a stunned Ishta took her leave and Fleur transported her back down to the planet. Once she was gone Hermione turned and smacked Harry's arm. "That was mean Harry. We just turned that poor woman's life upside down, and on top of that you announce who we are! Honestly you couldn't have saved that for another time?"

Harry just shrugged, full of mirth. "Probably could have, but I wanted to see her face. Plus it gives us a bit more credibility with her as she did directly ask and I didn't lie. Anyway, let's go home, Chaya will want to hear how it went." Hermione let the matter drop and the Lily entered hyperspace headed back to Atlantis.

* * *

AMAZING END OF CHAPTER NOTES:

Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter, but it was a good place to end it.

Fleur's gender: Since Fleur doesn't actually have a gender, I use whatever form 'she' is currently in. Thus Fleur-loc is 'he'.

Kinsey calling Harry an alien: Harry has been very careful to never mention his last name to the SGC. As far as they know he is an alien. Yes, they will find out he was born on Earth at some point.

Chaya and her watchers: Chaya never spent any time with the ascended others as she was banished almost the instant she ascended. The thought of descending fully or partially scares both Harry and Chaya because they aren't sure that she could keep her memories or be the same person, or even survive for that matter. For now at least, she is going to continue her role as Harry's love and confidant and a friend to Ayiana and Hermione.

The Death Glider: I had a reviewer point out that SG1 never got the two death gliders at the end of season one because Harry blew them up. That would lead to not creating the X-301, and thus the X-302, so I had them scavenge the death glider that Apophis crashed in. See? See? Totally not a plot hole!


	29. Chapter 29

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"Everyone secure?" Harry asked through the city-ships communication system.

"We're good Harry," came Hermione's voice.

Leaning back in the control chair, Harry engaged the upgraded star drive of the newly christened 'Avalon'. Avalon was the first fully upgraded Asuran city-ship, and the new Alterans had a very special plan for it. It was a slightly different design than Atlantis and was about 30 percent bigger, containing more meeting rooms, living quarters, and a significantly larger computer core, which Fleur was fully enjoying and taking advantage of.

There were some vibrations as Avalon broke free of Asuras' gravity and cleared the atmosphere. Asuras was protected with the same satellite system that both Lantea (the planet that Atlantis was on) and Chaya's planet of Proculus had. In the case of Lantea and Asuras, Harry, and by extension Fleur, was the secret keeper. A nice side effect of this is that any Fleur controlled ship could navigate to the planet without any of the crew or passengers on board having to know the secret.

After some testing, they had found that once taken to the planet, the passenger would know that they were on the planet in question, but they did not know where it was, nor would they be able to find to it again on their own, even if they were in orbit just outside the protected area.

The one weakness in Atlantis' protection was the Stargate. There were two guards however against any attack through the gate. The first was the energy field at the event horizon that would destroy anything traveling when it was engaged. The other protection was a bit more humane, Harry had installed similar sensors that the egg ships had. Any travelers coming through that were not on a pre-approved list were automatically transported to the brig, where they could be sorted out without having to kill them instantly. The shield would only be used in the case that the brig was full or they were facing a full invasion through the gate. Asura's Stargate was outside of the Fidelius so that back door did not exist at that location.

Once Avalon was clear of the planet's Fidelius protection and in a high enough orbit to make the jump, Harry confirmed the course with Fleur and engaged the intergalactic hyperdrive. The trip would take them several hours, so Harry disengaged from the chair and joined the others who were standing on a balcony watching the blue and black lines pass them by.

"That was painless." Harry commented as he hugged Chaya from behind.

Ayiana scoffed, "As if you expected anything else. Between your and Fleur's quadruple checks, it's a wonder that we had any vibrations at all." She teased him.

"I'm so sorry for your discomfort." Harry responded with a mock apology, "I'll ensure that next time her majesty does not feel a thing."

Ayiana raised an eyebrow and then gave him a stiff nod. "Be sure that you do." She replied before purposefully turning away from him with her head held high. This was too much for Hermione and Chaya who burst up laughing at their antics. Ayiana turned to them with a look of mock outrage before breaking into laughter herself.

They soon left the balcony and sat down in a lounge into order to hang out for the duration of the trip. Harry brought up a hologram of the city ship, zooming in on the top of a spire close to the central tower. "I thought that we could make these our quarters. Chaya and I will take this one," he highlighted a nice sized apartment with a few rooms. "And Hermione you could take this one," he highlighted a slightly smaller one across the hall, "with Ayiana right next to you in this one." He highlighted an identical apartment to Hermione's.

Hermione and Ayiana made eye contact and both gave a small nod. Hermione spoke up, "Actually Harry, Ayiana and I would like to share an apartment." She said before gently taking up Ayiana's hand in her own.

Harry's eye's widened slightly in surprise. He of course knew that Hermione had a crush on Ayiana, but he was not aware that Ayiana felt that way about women, much less that the two had become an item. He recovered quickly and gave them a smile, "Ok, how about you two take this one then?" He highlighted an exact copy of his and Chaya's apartment that was directly next door.

Ayaia nodded, "That will work just fine for us." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Chaya had a large grin on her face, directed at the new couple. She of course had known about their budding relationship, but respected their privacy and had not told Harry anything.

Harry let the hologram vanish and leaned back on the couch. "So, first: congratulations, and second: when did this happen?"

"Well, I already told you that I realized had a crush on her." Harry nodded in confirmation as Hermione began to tell the story. "Well, I finally brought it up with her last week during our morning lesson. We paused the program and simply talked for the rest of the morning. Despite the work that you two have been doing Ayiana does not remember if she had any relationships in her past life, but admitted to me that since she woke up, she finds all of us physically attractive."

Ayiana cut in. "My mind doesn't seem to distinguish between male and female in terms of sexual attraction. I have seen enough images of humans to know that I'm not simply attracted to everyone; however the three of you are indeed, sexy, to coin an English term?."

Harry burst out laughing at that. "Why thank you for the complement Ayiana." Chaya responded over Harry's laughing.

Ayiana nodded and then continued, "After I explained this to Hermione, she asked me if I would like to enter into a romantic relationship with her. Hermione was already a close friend and would make a wonderful partner, so I accepted."

Hermione cut in, "We wanted to give it a few days for it to sink in before telling you, so we asked Fleur to keep it secret."

"Of course you are entitled to your privacy; Fleur knows to treat that kind of information confidential as long as it doesn't threaten our safety." Harry replied. "So, of course I already know of your plot to assassinate me." He finished with a wink.

"Oh damn!" Hermione declared. "Guess it's back to the drawing board."

That successfully transitioned the conversation away from relationships and into silly banter combined with sharing updates and ideas on the different projects they were each working on.

They were just finishing up a light lunch when Avalon came out of hyperspace. They didn't feel the change, but Fleur appeared and announced their arrival moments later. The planet they arrived at was in the Milky Way, relatively close to Earth. It was similar in size to Earth, but had a higher percentage of it's surface covered in water. In fact there were only two land masses on the entire planet, each about the size of Australia.

There was no significant land animal life, but the soil on the continents was very fertile and both continents contained a large variety of plant life. The sea however was a different story. The water was practically bursting with life, both plant and creature. The largest of these creatures, according to the scans, grew to about 100 meters long, and much like a blue whale would simply open its mouth and swallow in smaller prey, the water being filtered out back into the sea. There were a large assortment of more vicious predators of a smaller size as well, but Fleur had already designed a type of sonar pulse that would keep the local sea life several hundred meters away from Avalon by causing an uncomfortable vibration in the bones of the larger sea residents. Smaller creatures that would eventually serve as meals were not affected by the vibrations due to their size. Much of the plant life in the water was also edible and would be used to feed the residents of Avalon as well.

The planet did not originally have a Stargate due to the fact that it was not scientifically interesting at the time that the original Alterans were populating planets. Because of this, it was completely un-discovered and untouched by any other species. There was no intelligent life to speak of. In a word, it was perfect for them.

Fleur had collected a large list of possible uninhabited planets for the group to look at as they considered where they were going to set up a base of operations in the Milky Way. After much deliberation, they finally decided on this one.

There were several ideas on what to name the planet, but they eventually ended with Altera, which seemed like a good name for the new home planet of the Alterans.

Harry gently set them down a short flight away from the larger of the two continents. The shield was lowered and the repelling sonar was turned on. Again Harry joined the women on the balcony, but this time overlooking their new home.

"Welcome to Altera, everyone." He said softly, simply taking in the moment. The green continent was visible in the distance and there was a light breeze coming from the west, gently cooling the warm afternoon sun.

"It's beautiful." Hermione breathed.

The group stood there for a few minutes lost in thought. Eventually Harry broke the silence. "Ok, I'm going to go set up the Fidelius."

They all had a designated job to do. Chaya was going to take a ship with a group of nanites over to the continent and get them started on creating a small farm that would be maintained and worked by the nanites under Fleur's control.

Hermione would be heading over to the spire that was going to serve as the academy in order to start preparing for the first students, and Ayiana was going to the main medical tower, again in preparation for a soon to be growing population.

An hour later, Harry placed the last satellite in orbit around Altera. With a mental command to Fleur, the satellite system powered up and its location was firmly placed in his mind, fully wiping out any other knowledge of the planet from almost everyone else. Chaya, and the rest of the ascended were immune to the effect of the charm.

With the defense grid now firmly in place Harry returned to Avalon. He flashed to the Academy and found Hermione. "Altera is the second planet from the Altera sun." It was circular logic, but the intent to share the secret was more important than the actual message, so Hermione was now in the know.

Harry flashed over to the medical tower where Ayiana was running diagnostics on the newly finished medical beds. The Asurans had no need for such things, and as such they had not created any. Harry repeated the secret to Ayiana and then continued to assist her in prepping the medical systems for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Several days later Avalon was running smoothly, all automated security systems were up and running, and the nanites on the continent were getting the soil ready to plant seeds. Chaya had returned to her people in order to settle a dispute between two towns which would likely take several days. Ayiana and Hermione only had two weeks left in their pre-planned education, so they decided to double up their sessions in order to get it done in a single week. This cost them their afternoons, but the plan was to have the first students of the academy come in several months, and there was a lot to do. The least of which was to find and recruit those students!

Facing a week with no afternoon planning meetings or training, and no Chaya to hang out with in the mornings, Harry decided to give his friends at the SGC a call. He hadn't heard from them since he had helped SG1 escape from Hathor. General Hammond's call to him with the news that SG1 was captured and that his superiors refused to send reinforcements was not well received by Harry. The fact that it cut short a small vacation that he was taking with Chaya on Proculus did not serve to temper his annoyance. Sure he had gone in and helped his friends out, but he was fairly short with the group after it was all said and done. It goes without saying that the Tok'ra did not get a good first impression of him.

He had caught up with Thor after they added Earth to the protected planets treaty. Harry hadn't attended that event because they didn't want the Goa'uld to know about the Alterans yet. For now, Harry was more than happy to work from the shadows like they did with Moloc. The exact same trick wouldn't work of course with other System Lords, but Moloc just happened to be ripe for the picking with an already rebelling Jaffa high in his court. Apophis would have been another candidate, but he was too much in the public eye of the other system lords, and it was likely that the changes would have been noticed.

Harry dialed Earth and projected his image through their iris. "Greetings people of Earth." He called out.

As it so happened, SG1 and several other SG teams were about to leave on a mission so they walked in with full gear.

"Harry!" Jack greeted him. "You're not mad anymore more I hope."

Harry chuckled, "Nah, mostly I was just annoyed that you had to go and get captured durring my vacation. Where are you headed off to?"

"Going to collect some of Daniel's old friends, it turns out the Abydonians need a bit of saving." Jack responded, clearly trusting Harry with confidential mission information that he could probably get anyway by hacking into their computers.

"Sounds like fun. Can I come?"

Jack shrugged and glanced up to the overlooking window at General Hammond. Hammond leaned over to press the button that activated the speaker system. "I'm sure Col. O'Neill would be glad to have you along Harry."

Harry nodded once, "Ok I'm coming through." He then deactivated the projected image and summoned his basilisk armor. After sending a mental note to Fleur asking her to inform Hermione and Ayiana where he went, Harry stepped through the Avalon Stargate for the first time.

The Avalon gate was in a special armored and warded room and had all of the same protections that the one at Atlantis had. The room itself however was quite different than the one in Atlantis. It was designed to be a public reception area, and had several tables and comfortable couches. It was actually Hermione's idea to not have the gate in the main control center of the city, which kept the inner workings of the city out of easy range of any curious visitors. Their re-design put the gate room three stories below the main control center.

They took about five minutes to brief Harry on the situation with the Abydonians before they all left through the gate. Several hundred meters from the gate was a makeshift cage holding the Abydonians. It was only guarded by about a half dozen Jaffa whom the SG teams quickly disposed of.

Jack blew the lock on the cage to release the prisoners. As they were running out, an elderly man grabbed Daniel. He called Daniel "Son" which caught Harry's ear. Their 30 second conversation concluded with the man bringing Daniels attention to a woman standing at the entrance to a tent not far from the cage. Judging by Daniels reaction, and the fact that the well-dressed woman was calmingly watching them, Harry figured that the woman was most likely Sha're, Daniels wife, and current host to the Goa'uld Amonet.

"Let's go Daniel." Jack ordered and was promptly ignored. A Jaffa came out of the tent and was quickly shot down by Daniels handgun. A second Jaffa was able to get a staff blast off that missed Daniel, but the shock sent him to the ground. Before the Jaffa could line up his staff to fire what would be a killing blow, a thin dart flew towards the Jaffa and pierced him in his unprotected hand. The Jaffa fell to the ground dead a moment later, the larval Goa'uld not having the ability to even slow down the effect of basilisk venom inserted directly into the bloodstream.

Harry looked down at his wrist, "I love these things, not nearly as crude as your guns or staff weapons, and twice as deadly."

Teal'c, who had been about to fire at the same Jaffa lowered his staff. "I did not see you fire any weapon Harry."

In response Harry slowly released a dart and flew it over to Teal'c so that he could see it. "This wrist guard contains several thousand of these darts, and I can control where they go. They have been soaked in a deadly toxin that kills almost instantly."

"It is a formidable weapon." Teal'c complemented.

While they were talking several things happened, Daniel ran into the tent after Sha're and dozens of Jaffa started running over the hill and opened fire. Harry and Teal'c were slightly separated from the rest of the SGC member who had taken cover behind small mounds of dirt. Harry and Teal'c dropped to the ground. Teal'c opened fire with his staff and Harry sent 10 darts out, all which found their mark. The rest of the team members were making a strong dent in the Jaffa numbers so Harry decided that would be needed in the tent, it was doubtful that Daniel would be able to shoot Sha're, regardless of the fact that she would likely kill him.

"Teal'c!" Harry shouted over the gun fire. "I'm going to go help Daniel."

Teal'c nodded and continued to fire. Harry fired off a strong _expulso_ at the hill in order to cover him getting up and running over to the tent. The spell had the desired effect and a third of the remaining Jaffa went flying as the ground below them literally exploded in chunks of dust and dirt.

When Harry arrived at the tent he saw Daniel on his knees and Sha're attacking him with her hand device. "Ah hell." Harry swore as he took in the scene. Sha're turned to him and her eyes glowed, but before she could do much more than blink, Harry slammed her with an overpowered stunner.

Daniel collapsed next to her and saw that her eyes were closed and that she wasn't moving. "Sha're! Sha're!" He shouted in panic.

"She will be fine Daniel." Harry assured him from the tent entrance. "I'll get that snake out of her faster than you can say 'Sam's an astro nerd' and you will have your wife back."

"Harry?" Daniel turned to look at him. "I thought Teal'c… nevermind." He then collapsed back down next to his unconscious wife, gently holding her hand.

Harry stood there silently, making sure that the Goa'uld didn't overcome the stunner before they could secure it. Fairly soon, the gunfire stopped and the rest of SG1 came rushing into the tent.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled once he saw his friend down on the floor.

"Daniel is fine, Jack. Though I think he is probably a bit overwhelmed." Harry reassured him. Jack nodded and went over and knelt next to Daniel, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Daniel," he said softly, "let's go home."

Daniel nodded once and looked over to Harry, "You will free her?"

"You have my word, Daniel"

After a moment of silence Daniel spoke again, "I want to stay with her."

Jack looked about to object, but Harry cut in, "That's not a problem Daniel." He looked at the rest of the team. "You guys want a ride home in style? Sha're will be up and about before we get to Earth."

Sam looked about to burst with excitement at the idea of getting to see a bit more of Harry's ship, "Sir, permission to ride home with Harry."

Jack gave her a condescending look, "This isn't a car pool Carter."

She looked down in embarrassment, but Jack continued. "All right we can go." He paused, "But I'm riding shotgun!"

Teal'c didn't get the joke, but everyone else cracked a smile. Jack made a quick call to the leader of SG3 to let them know what they were up to.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked. Hearing no objections, he removed the Lily from his pocket and tossed it out of the tent doorway. The ship expanded to gate size before stopping and hovering just off the ground. A moment later they were all beamed into a lounge. Sha're's body was hovering at waist height. "Fleur," Harry called out for SG1's benefit. "Could you beam me the…" he stopped as the device that they had designed to remove Goa'uld from a host was beamed and hovering in front of his face. "Thanks."

Sam took a look at the device. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A Goa'uld-sucker-outter?" Harry asked with a smile. "It sure is." Harry took the device and carefully placed the mouthpiece over Sha're. "Daniel, come press this button." Harry called out, feeling that Daniel should have a hand in freeing his wife. Daniel did just that, and moments later the little snake came squirting into the device.

The device, complete with Goa'uld was beamed away immediately. "It's secure." Harry assured them before they could ask. "Come, let's get Sha're checked out medically before I wake her up." He walked out of the room followed by a levitated Sha're and a curious SG1.

Harry took them to the ship's medical bay and gently lowered Sha're onto a healing bed. "The bed will scan her and take care of any problems that she might have from the removal process." Harry explained. While the bed did its magic, Harry sent a mental note to Fleur to take them to Earth.

Minutes later, the bed announced that Sha're was just fine. She slowly opened her eyes. "Daniel? Daniel, my love, is that you?"

"I'm here Sha're." Daniel responded as he took her hand. Harry gestured the rest of SG1 to follow him out of the room and give the two some privacy for their reunion.

Harry took them to an observation window, which wasn't actually a window as all views to the outside of the ship were based on cameras and scanners. Sam gasped when she saw the window, a clear view of North America from orbit was showing. "How did we get here so fast? I didn't even know we had left yet."

"The Lily is a bit faster than anything the Goa'uld can hack together Sam." Harry said dryly.

"Indeed." Responded Teal'c. "Even with the faster motherships of Apophis that trip would have taken several hours."

Harry smiled, "So, shall we interrupt the love-birds?"

Jack shrugged. "We probably should give them a bit more time, but we will need to get back and debrief the General about the rescue mission soon."

"Ok then, I'm feeling generous Sam, so let's kill a few minutes. You get to ask one question about the Lily, and I will give you a full and honest answer." Harry announced.

Sam gasped, and soon after the three men could see the wheels turning in Sam's head as she pondered what that question would be. Half a minute passed and Sam looked no closer to deciding. Suddenly the Jeopardy theme started playing, telling Sam that she was on the clock. As soon as it finished Harry spoke, "Time's up, what is your question?"

Sam let out a breath, "How is the Lily bigger on the inside than on the outside?" She eventually decided on that question, mostly due to the fact that she didn't even have any theories on how it might be possible.

"That's a good one," Harry declared. "The Lily maintains a small artificial dimension and dynamically moves the mass of the ship in and out of it. Only the engines and weapon systems are outside of it in real space when the ship is shrunken down. The computer, in this case Fleur, takes care of maintaining what is in and out of the dimension at any given time, as well as keeping the doorways seamless, so that passengers can't tell when they are in or out. When the ship is full size, like now, it is about two and a half km long, and just about everything is in real space. When the ship is what I call gate sized, only the weapons and sub-light engines are in real space. Of course, when the Lily is pocket size, almost everything is in the dimension and she can't do much more than hover."

Jack and Teal'c had clearly been lost after the first sentence, but Sam seemed to follow his explanation. Harry shrugged, "I'll send you the original specs and designs for creating and maintaining a pocket dimension. It would take more power than the entirety of Earth produces in a year, so I'm not too worried about you guys getting into too much trouble. But a fair warning, if done wrong, creating a pocket dimension is a good way to get yourself blown up." Harry would send her the oldest Alteran specs, not the new designs that made the process require much less power, regardless; the math involved would take someone as smart as Sam over a year of study to figure out enough to even read it correctly.

Sam nodded seriously. "Point taken, look but don't touch. Thank you Harry."

"Not a problem Sam." He turned and started heading back towards the medical bay with SG1 following him. When they got to the room Jack had to cough three times before the young couple stopped making out and acknowledged their presence.

"What?" Daniel snapped as he turned to glare at Jack.

"Time to go home, Daniel." Jack responded, completely unfazed.

Sha're looked up at Harry. "My Daniel tells me you are the one to thank for removing Amonet."

Harry met her eyes, "Daniel is my friend, and there are no thanks necessary. I am sorry for the years that you suffered under her power." He said honestly.

Sha're nodded in acceptance of his words as Daniel gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Daniel suddenly looked up at Harry, "Have you ever heard of a planet called Kheb?"

Harry thought for a second before shaking his head. "Never heard of that planet, I could have Fleur do a search though. May I ask why?"

Daniel nodded, "Because that is where we have to go in order to find Shifu, the son of Amonet and Aphophis."

* * *

NOTES:

I want to make something clear; this is not going to turn into a group relationship or harem story. The two couples will stay monogamous.

Thanks to goku90504 for pointing out a few typos in the last chapter. There have been several others in the past that have helped me out, and if you want a mention, just let me know.

Also, blame Stargatesg1fan1 for the delay in this chapter; he introduced me to the author 'Fel' and reading his works has consumed my time. If interested Google: Subjugation by Fel and click the link: Words of Fel on Weavespinner. He has two main story arcs, one Sci-Fi and one Fantasy, both are fantastically entertaining.


	30. Chapter 30

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Susan Turner hustled about her small one bedroom apartment in south-eastern Chicago putting the finishing touches on her cleaning, and picking up in anticipation of her incoming guest. Susan lived alone with her 8 year old son Ben, whom she sadly did not get to spend much time with due to the two jobs she had to work to cover their basic needs.

This wasn't the life she had planned for herself. She came from a lower middle class family and worked hard in High School, hard enough to get a good scholarship. She entered her first semester of college as an English History major with plans of going on to grad school and eventually becoming a professor herself. That all changed when she thought she fell in love with her English Lit professor. He was a charming man in his mid-thirties and was always happy to help her after class with her questions.

Their first time together was a few weeks into the second semester when he invited her over to his place for a poetry reading and ended up literally charming the pants off of her. The affair was short as she quickly realized that she wasn't the only one he was sleeping with and promptly ended it. Timing, as it turned out, was not on her side, as she learned several weeks later that she was pregnant. Deciding to keep the baby and not wanting the father to ever have any influence in their lives, Susan dropped out of school and started working.

She was able to find work as a receptionist, but once Ben was born, she was forced to get a second job waiting tables at a local diner in the evenings and on Saturdays in order to pay for childcare and the extra expenses that children tend to bring. Sunday, however, was their day together. Susan would help Ben with his homework, go on walks, or simply sit and talk or watch a movie.

Ben knew the story of his father and worked hard at school, promising Susan that he would get a scholarship and finish college. Ben was a smart child, but he had a hard time making friends. As all children, he was picked on from time to time, but when the teasing got particularly bad, strange things happened to his tormentors. Susan didn't know the number of times she had been called in because Ben was involved in some incident where a bully was inexplicably injured. Nothing was ever proven, but Ben became somewhat of a social outcast due to the frequency. He never told his mother, but the word 'Freak' could often be heard in whisperings in the school hallways when he walked by.

The week before, Susan received a call from a man named Mr. Potter from some private school asking for an appointment to speak with her about her son's future. She was ready to hang up on the man before he started talking quickly, saying that Ben's file had been noticed and that he was a perfect candidate for a scholarship to their school. He only asked for 30 minutes of her time, and after that she was completely free to kick him out and he wouldn't bother her again. Knowing that she would never forgive herself if this turned out to be real and she didn't give the man a chance, Susan agreed to call in sick to the diner and have the man visit on Tuesday, which tended to be the slowest tip nights anyway. Ben was still at the Boys and Girls Club, and wouldn't be home for another hour or so.

Right on time there was a buzz on the intercom telling her that she had a guest waiting outside, after a quick word to confirm that it was Mr. Potter, she buzzed him in.

"Hello Ms. Turner, I'm Harry Potter, we spoke on the phone." Harry greeted her once she opened the door to her apartment.

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter, please come on in." Harry could tell that she was nervous. To be honest, so was he.

Harry tried to put her at ease with a kind smile. "Thank you very much. Please, call me Harry."

This helped a bit and Susan returned with a small smile of her own, "In that case call me Susan. Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be lovely, thank you." Harry responded, sitting on the couch. Susan walked over to the sink and filled two glasses of water before returning and sitting across from him.

"Susan, I realize that you have taken off of work tonight in order to meet with me so I will not waste your time and get directly to the point." Susan nodded for him to continue. "Your son Benjamin is a very special child. I'm not talking about how most parents feel their child is special, as of course all children are. I am saying that Benjamin is special at the biological level, and because of his genes, he has been bestowed with certain gifts. Tell me, have strange things ever happened around Benjamin that could not be explained?"

Susan nodded slowly, "Ben used to get picked on a lot, and whenever it got really bad… well, things would happen to his tormentors. He never wanted anything to happen, but it was as if he had an invisible guardian angel to protect him. Doors would open in their faces, branches would fall on them, and one even started puking uncontrollably."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Your son has abilities. Some might call it magic, others witchcraft, and there are even those that would call it the Force." He finished with a small laugh. "These abilities, if left untrained can be very dangerous, both to himself and those around him. Had I not contacted you, Benjamin would have received an invitation to Salem Academy, a school for Witches and Wizards around his 11th birthday. There is a relatively small group of individuals that have the same gifts as your son, they call it magic, and their lives revolve around it. They have kept themselves secluded and secret from those without for hundreds of years."

Susan looked ready to protest and kick Harry out for wasting her time with this nonsense. "I know this because I was one of them." Harry gestured to his now empty glass as it morphed into a beautiful glass butterfly which gently took flight around the room before landing softly on Susan's knee, she hesitated and then slowly picked it up to examine. "When I was 11 years old I was taken to a school in Scotland called Hogwarts, where my magical training began."

There was a pause as Harry let that sink in. "There are several magical schools around the world, but they are basically all the same. They are all boarding schools and cover the same basic subjects for 9 months per year. The majority of students at these schools have one or more magical parent and have grown up in these secluded communities. However there are many cases such as Benjamin, who are approached when they turn 11 for their training. What they don't tell you is that after 7 years of magical training and the completion of their magical education, they are practically forced to stay and work in the magical community. This is due to several secrecy laws combined with the fact that the now 18 year old graduate has nothing more than a 5th grade education."

Again Harry paused.

"That's awful! What if the student doesn't go?" Susan asked.

Harry sighed, "It is very rare for a student to fully decline the training. However there are cases of it. Nine times out of ten, the untrained student ends up either accidently killing themselves, or in jail, either magical or non, depending on what laws were accidently broken."

Susan gasped but didn't say anything. A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought of what might happen to Ben. Harry gave her a moment to compose herself.

"That is the bad news. The good news is that the Avalon Academy, which I represent, is a new school that is focused on helping children not only control and master their gifts, but also learn literature, math, history, and the arts and sciences. Susan, if Benjamin chooses to attend Avalon Academy, by the time he is 20 not only will he be able to create a butterfly out of a glass like the one you have in your hand, but he will have enough knowledge and understanding to not attend, but test out of any under-graduate course currently available."

"So what is the catch? It can't be money since you know we don't have any." Susan was not convinced.

"Utmost secrecy." Harry responded. "The majority of the magical world would be up in arms if they knew about the Academy. As I mentioned, the other schools are boarding schools, and Avalon Academy is as well."

Susan was starting to look upset at the idea of this man taking Ben away from her for all but three months out of the year. He was only 8 for Pete's sake!

As if reading her mind Harry continued, "Now, being an orphan myself, I feel that removing a child from a loving parent at such an early age is completely unacceptable. Even though you do not have the same gifts that Benjamin and I have, you are also invited, as his mother, to come along and live at the Academy. There you will be able to take classes and learn, think of it as an opportunity to finish your education while Benjamin truly begins his."

Susan interrupted him, "I couldn't possibly afford to…"

"As students your meals, housing and basic needs will be provided for." Harry cut her off. "After completion of your education, there will be opportunities to use that education as well as your gifts in order to give back to the community that supports the Academy. I will tell you right now, there will be certain expectations of work ethic as well as appropriate behavior while in the community either as a student or as a member. While we are not a profit driven community, freeloading and laziness will not be tolerated. Do not let this worry you though, as there are many things to do, and it is our belief that we will be able to find something for everyone that is both productive and aligns with their interests."

"Should you and Benjamin choose to come, we will offer assistance in arranging your departure and transportation to the Academy. A tour unfortunately is unavailable at this time. Due to our secrecy concerns there are some secrets about the Academy, including its location that only members of the community are allowed to know. I offer you my word that we are not some evil covert organization or a cult of some kind. The choice is yours; I will leave you my number to call once you have spoken to Benjamin about it and decided. Life changing decisions are not to be made quickly, taken lightly, or decided alone. As a matter of our security and safety, you will find yourself unable to speak with anyone other than Benjamin about the specifics of my offer; however you will be able to speak in general terms about a mysterious job offer with friends and other family should you need their advice."

"If I do not hear from you, it will be taken as a rejection and if that is the case, I wish both you and Benjamin the best of luck with everything, and you will not hear from me again. We only want those at the Academy who want to be there.

Do you have any questions that I can answer?"

Susan shook her head. "Not right now, it's a lot to take in. If I have any questions before we make our decision…?"

Harry handed her a small card, "Give me a call or send me an email." He motioned to the glass butterfly she still held in her hand. "Would you like me to turn that back into a glass or leave it the way it is?"

Susan glanced at it and smiled. "It is rather beautiful; I would like to keep it."

"Then consider it my gift as a thank you for your time this evening". Susan walked Harry to the door and once it was locked collapsed on the couch to think, absently inspecting the glass butterfly as if it would tell her what to do. Ben found her that way when he arrived home.

"Hey mom, what are you doing home?" he expected her to be at the diner as usual.

"Hello sweetie. Come here, no TV tonight, we have something very important to talk about…"

The scene repeated itself dozens of times across the world with Harry, Hermione, Chaya and Ayiana visiting the families of children that matched their criteria for the first round of attendance to the Academy. They targeted intelligent children and families with few family ties and of course, Alteran ancestry. Some were poor like Susan Turner, others were middle class. They avoided the extremely wealthy as they wanted families, not only the children, and those with money would be less likely to take the kind of chance they were asking for. Everyone they spoke with had children that would later be contacted by their regional Magical school, but had not yet heard of the magical world.

Not every visit went like it had with Susan Turner. Some accepted right away, the opportunity clearly out weighing the risk and the chance to leave their current situation was too much to pass up. Others refused outright, mostly politely, but Hermione did have to dodge a knife thrown at her from an angry wife after she performed the example magic. She apparated out of that household quickly, but monitors were left to make sure that the child remained safe. If she was in any danger when she received her letter at 11 and the local magicals didn't interfere, the Alterans would.

It was a few weeks later that Harry received a phone call from Susan Turner. Fleur used their mental communication to facilitate the call so he was able to hear and respond mentally.

"Hello, Harry speaking."

"Hello Harry, this is Susan Turner."

"Hi Susan, you got my email answering your questions?"

"I did, thank you very much. Ben and I have come to a decision." She paused.

"I see…"

"We would like to take you up on your offer and attend the Academy."

Harry let out a breath of relief. Every student that agreed to attend was a large win for them. "That is wonderful to hear Susan. Do you need any help in preparation?"

"No, we don't really have anything to pack, just let me know where we need to be and when and we will be there." She paused again, "Um, Ben and I don't have passports, I'm not sure if that is going to be an issue."

"Not to worry Susan. Just be ready and at home on August 15th with Ben and I will come pick you up."

"We will Harry. And thank you."

"You are welcome Susan. I'll see you on the 15th."

After Susan hung up, Harry transformed and flew a victory lap around Avalon. Having Fleur intercept and route cellphone calls to Altera was a simple task, so they were always available to answer calls from their potential students. Harry smiled softly when he had given his phone number to the SGC and the trip that followed…

* * *

_Several weeks after rescuing Sha're_

Not bothering to dial the gate, Harry flashed directly into the gate room, much to the surprise of General Hammond.

"Afternoon General."

"Harry, it's good to see you. To what do we owe the honor?" The General greeted him.

"A guy can't just stop by to say hi?" He looked around, "Is SG 1 here?"

Hammond released a small chuckle, "They are. I'll have them paged." Five minutes later, they were gathered in the briefing room, Sha're among them.

"Sha're!" Harry greeted her, "How is your recovery going?"

"Hello Harry. It has been going well, thank you."

Hammond cut in. "Sha're has taken a position at the SGC as a civilian consultant. As you might guess, she is somewhat of an expert in Goa'uld technology and tactics."

Sha're blushed. "I'm no expert. I only know what I observed. I cannot re-create the technology of the false gods, only use it."

"Well congratulations anyway." Harry turned to Daniel, "Now you guys have two overpriced civilian SGC paychecks coming in" he finished with a wink.

You could see the wheels turning in Jack's head. "…Civilian paycheck… HEY! Sir, how much more does Daniel make than I do?"

Hammond sent a glare at Harry. "That's none of your business Col." While he was responding, Harry had one hand hovering just above the table, and the other at about eye level. Daniel blushed, basically confirming the estimate. Jack just huffed and pouted.

"Anyway, I'm here for two reasons." Harry brought them back on track, not that he was responsible for derailing them in the first place… "The first is to give you this." A business card appeared in front of each of them. "As much as I love forcing you guys to play the imperial march, I'm sure it's a bit annoying, and well, to be honest, the joke is getting old."

"Harry…" Jack spoke first, "How did you get a phone number?"

Harry just smiled at him. "Do you really want to know Jack? Anyway, that number will be able to contact me anywhere in the Galaxy. There will be times when I won't be able to respond, but you can leave a message and well, you know the drill. Sam, as a side project, you should try and trace the call some time, I think you would have fun."

Sam gave a small smile accepting the challenge and responded with one of her own. "Harry Potter?"

Harry's eyes went wide in panic for a second. "How did you…?"

Sam held up the card. "Your email address has a full name."

THUD. Harry's head met the table. The rest of the room was witness to a string of Alteran curses while Harry berated his stupidity. Eventually he rose back up with a sign. "Harry James Potter, at your service." He introduced himself.

Daniel was the first to put it together, "You were born on Earth! That's why you didn't want us to know your full name. So we couldn't look you up."

"Someone get this man a cookie!" Harry responded before a large chocolate chip appeared in front of Daniel. "Yes, I was born on Earth. I'll tell you my full story some time, but for now, just pretend that you don't know that. You won't be able to find much more than my primary school records anyway. But, we are getting side tracked, yes that is my email; feel free to contact me through that as well. Also it might be fun for you to try and track that one Sam." Harry paused, again wanting to get them back on track.

"The second reason I came was that I was able to find the coordinates of Kheb."

Sha're gasped. Amonet had not allowed her access to that knowledge, so as of yet she and Daniel had not been able to find the planet. "My son…" she whispered softly. While the boy was technically the son of Apophis and Amonet, it was her body that carried the child, and thus she considered the child her own.

Harry nodded. It hadn't taken him long to rip through Amonet's mind to find the coordinates, but as he had been so busy getting everything ready for the opening of the Academy, he hadn't had time to dedicate to the 'interrogation'. Amonet was now locked up in a tank next to Moloc and Klorel.

Jack looked over at Hammond, "Sir, permission to go …"

"Granted Col." The general interrupted him.

Half an hour later, Harry, SG1 and Sha're arrived on Kheb.

"It's pretty." Jack said after looking around the lush untouched landscape. "Now what?"

Sha're spoke up. "Amonet heard of a temple that is some distance away from the gate."

Jack gave her a look, "Did she happen to mention a direction?" Sha're shook her head. "Well that's great."

Harry let out a bit of a laugh, "I'll go take a quick look." Sha're gasped as Harry transformed and took off in the sky.

Daniel watched him fly off before turning to Sha're. "I guess I forgot to mention he could do that."

When Harry was out of sight, he landed and transformed back. Taking out the Lily he released a satellite into the sky. The satellite program had drastically slowed down as he had all majorly populated systems under surveillance and there were other items, mainly ships, which required the focus of the Alteran construction capabilities. In the meantime, every ship contained several satellites, and when a planet was visited that didn't have one, a satellite would be released.

It took a few seconds for the satellite to come online, but once that was complete, Fleur scanned the entire planet and found a single temple several miles east of the gate. Harry flashed back to the group. "I found the temple, I can take us there two at a time." He transformed and flew over to Jack's shoulder.

"Carter, with me. Then Daniel and Sha're. Harry can come back for Teal'c last." Harry nodded and as soon as Sam grabbed a tail feather, he flashed them several meters in front of the temple entrance. Two trips later Harry was back in human form and they walked through the courtyard entrance.

The temple style was of a very similar design to many Buddhist temples found on Earth. While Daniel and Jack got into a discussion about carrying guns into the temple, Fleur spoke in Harry's mind. "Harry, I'm picking up a strong power signature. It is very similar to Chaya's."

"Holy shit Fleur! Another ascended exile perhaps?" Harry sent to her before addressing the team. "Guys, I have to look into something, I'll be back." And with that he disappeared.

"Huh," Jack responded, "Have you guys ever seen Harry so… flustered?"

"No Sir."

"I agree with Major Carter, his sudden exit is most unusual."

Jack just shrugged, "Must be important."

Daniel and Jack entered the temple and met a monk who ended up frustrating Jack due to his speaking in riddles and proverbs. Jack ended up leaving in a huff, but Daniel sat down with the monk, hoping to understand him. Jack looked over to Sha're when he got back into the courtyard. "Your husband is nuts, he is in there talking to some cryptic monk, and I don't think he is planning on coming back out anytime soon."

Sha're nodded, "My Daniel has a way of focusing himself on a single task. If he believes that speaking with this monk will help us find my child, none of us will convince him otherwise."

Meanwhile, Harry flashed to the location where Fleur sensed the ascended. It was a hidden room in the temple. A woman, dressed as a Goa'uld hand maiden, was holding a small child. As soon as he appeared she gasped and spoke calmly. "I do not know how you found me, but you will NOT be taking the boy."

Harry regarded her for a moment before smiling gently, "I personally have no intention of doing anything of the sort. In fact, I'm not here to see you." He then turned in a full circle looking around the room and spoke out loud in Alteran. "I know you are here watching and I mean you no harm. Please show yourself so that we might get acquainted."

There was a pause for several seconds while Harry hoped that the ascended wouldn't simply leave. "We have already met Harry Potter." Was the response, as a being of pure light came into view looking just like Chaya did when in her natural energy form.

Harry gasped; he would know that voice anywhere. "Oma? Merlin Oma, it is you!" Harry surrounded his body in a light shield and took Oma in an embrace. Chaya had helped him develop the shield which allowed him to mimic physical contact when she was in energy form.

A very surprised Oma accepted the embrace and even wrapped several tentacles of light around his body. "I never thought I would see you again Oma." He whispered.

The hand maiden just sat their stunned, she had been training with the monk who often spoke of Oma Desala, but usually as an abstract, here was a living being and this man seemed to know her personally.

"I have been watching you when I can, my child. You have grown up and done well." Harry blushed under the praise. "Your relationship with Chaya has been a source of much heated debate." She said with a small laugh showing Harry that he and Chaya had her full support.

Harry returned the laugh, "I suppose it has. I suppose you know my opinions on many of your laws and attitudes?"

"And I agree with you on much my child. I myself have been disciplined several times for breaking them over the eons. Sadly, the latest one is well deserved, and I am afraid that I might have made a mistake that is unforgivable."

Harry looked at her with concern. "Not in contacting you." she assured him. "No, I was misled some time ago, and as a result I did something that has resulted in great evil." She paused and then smiled at Harry. "But now is not the time for such tales. Come, let us catch up."

"Kor'run, please stay here. Harry's travel companions mean well, but they are not yet ready to know me, nor can they truly take care of the child." Oma said to the handmaiden. Who bowed low and responded that she would do as asked.

Oma transported them to another room and invited Harry to have a seat; she then took the form that she had when she visited Harry in his dream/vision all those years ago. "I have been kept up to date on your life Harry and I must say I am most proud. With the exception Chaya and your attitudes towards some of our laws, the others are as well."

"So this is what I'm supposed to do then? Rebuild the Alteran society?"

"As old as we were when we were corporal Harry, we made many mistakes. 50 million years of advancement does not always result in wisdom of a people. We became arrogant and somewhat careless. The Goa'uld and Wraith are the two biggest examples of our failure. I am sorry that you are given the burden of fixing these mistakes made by your ancestors; it is not fair to you. But you are holding it so well. Those you have surrounded yourself with offer you support and they also fill me with pride. Yes, the future of the Alterans is in good hands."

Again, Harry blushed at the praise. "Oma, when did you ascend?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Long ago my child, before the great plague. There were very few of us at that time, but the laws that were agreed on by our ancestors were accepted, and while there are those of us that stretch the boundaries of the laws, we are bound to them. I have dedicated my existence to helping those that are worthy find the path to joining us."

"That's what this place is then? A temple for finding the path to ascension. Is that your plan for the child?"

Oma nodded, "It is. The knowledge he carries is too large of a burden for him. I will guide him and his keeper in blocking the knowledge and eventually finding the path."

Harry nodded, enjoying the silence and being in Oma's presence. Oma was different in many ways to Chaya. Chaya was relatively young, perhaps the youngest ascended Alteran, whereas Oma was likely one of the oldest. Never having interacted with the others, Chaya's personality and values had not changed much from her corporal existence. That was why Harry could identify and be with her romantically. Oma on the other hand had millions of years of wisdom, and Harry could feel it in her aura. Despite the small amount of time they had spent together, it was little wonder that Harry thought of her as a motherly figure. There was no doubt that Harry loved them both, and while he basked in Oma's presence, he knew he would survive not having her in his life. Harry could not say the same for Chaya, and decided to voice that.

"I love her you know." Harry's voice broke the silence and Oma met his eyes. "Chaya," He continued, "I don't care what the others think, separated by ten thousand years, a plane of existence, it doesn't matter, we were meant for each other."

Oma nodded slowly. "That is what has stopped most of the arguments, they are afraid of what you might do should they take her."

Harry's eyes shot open. "They wouldn't dare."

"We have not broken your laws, we are very careful about that. You can tell them for us Oma. Tell them that if they take Chaya from me, there won't be anywhere, on this plane or the next that they will be able to hide. I'm happy to be their little chosen one, restore our people, and fix THEIR mistakes, but they will NOT take Chaya." By the end he was yelling and in his focused anger he fully connected with Fleur and for a single moment projected the last sentence across both planes of existence. All ascended beings in two galaxies heard the message. The link with Fleur was severed when Harry collapsed unconscious on the couch.

Moments later the planet's Stargate activated and a beam of energy shot through it and to the temple. Taking corporal form Chaya knelt on the floor next to the couch and gently stroked Harry's head, whispering to him. "I heard you my love. I think they all did." She turned to Oma.

"What caused this?"

"I'm afraid I upset him. He cares about you a great deal young one. Do not worry, I believe that his message will be strongly received and respected." Oma responded.

Chaya turned her attention back to Harry giving him a kiss on the cheek, "He almost ascended in that moment."

Oma nodded, "In a way, he did. When he fully merged his consciousness with that Fleur of his, he had full access to our higher plane. Had the link lasted any longer, he would have shed his physical body completely."

Chaya let out a small chuckle. "And been subject to our laws. He would have been so pissed."

Oma couldn't help but laugh with her. "Even those who do not approve of your relationship have great hope in what he is trying to accomplish. After seeing this reaction, I believe that I will be able to convince the others that you deserve a bit more leeway."

Chaya nodded in thanks. "That would be appreciated. I do love him just as much you know."

Oma smiled and took one of each of their hands, making a split second decision that the others would support, she would make sure of it. "As a representative of the Ascended, I give my blessing on your relationship."

Harry woke the moment Oma took his hand, quickly realizing that Chaya was with him. "What about the others?" he asked in a groggy voice before his mouth was occupied by Chaya's, welcoming him to the land of the conscious.

Oma let them finish their kiss before responding. "I will make sure my actions are ratified. Chaya is still bound by our laws, but they will not take her away from you as a punishment. You are now a bonded pair, married in our eyes. These bonds are eternal for our people. The others would not dare break it."

Both Harry's and Chaya's eyes popped wide open. Neither had known that little tidbit. Harry turned to Chaya with a small smile. "I love you." She gently stroked his face with the back of her hand, "And I you Harry Potter."

Something popped into Harry's mind. "I almost ascended just then didn't I?" Chaya nodded. "I thought you said if I fully opened the link and merged with Fleur I wouldn't ascend."

Chaya shrugged. "I'm not perfect Harry. Clearly I was wrong." She replied. "It's not as if anyone has tried it before. The basic concept of ascending requires constantly using over 90 percent of your brain. I figured that offloading some of that to Fleur you could manage to maintain a lower percentage. As it turns out, fully opening the link like that gets your brain going over 90 percent, which is why you passed out."

Harry nodded in understanding, "So if I open the link like that again and don't pass out…?"

Oma nodded, "Ascension."

"Good to know." I should probably get back to the others. Oma had one request of him. "Harry could you convince them that the child is safer with me? They are not yet fully ready to know about ascension, despite how close that Daniel Jackson is. Perhaps Chaya could give them a demonstration to prove the child is safe."

Harry nodded and turned to Chaya, "You up for some acting?" Chaya nodded with a mischievous smirk. "I can tell you now, Sha're will at the very least want to say goodbye to the child."

Oma nodded, "I will send up Kor'run with the boy when you are ready."

Harry took Chaya's hand and they flashed back to the courtyard where SG1 minus Daniel was sitting. It had gotten dark out.

"Harry!" Sam greeted. "We were starting to wonder about you, there was this flow of light that flew past and into the temple and we weren't sure if…" she trailed off when she saw Chaya.

"Hey Sam. I would like to introduce you to that flow of light. Major Samantha Carter, this is Chaya Sar. My wife."

"Wife?" Jack shouted in shock. "You never told us you were married."

Harry shrugged, "You never asked. Anyway, the reason I disappeared was that I sensed another of Chaya's people here and went to investigate. It turned out to be an old friend of mine."

"Chaya's people? As in you're not human?" Jack asked Chaya.

Chaya took on her natural form for a few seconds. "I am not, as you say, human."

Harry quickly finished the introductions after that. "So, let's go inside so Daniel can hear this as well."

Once they were all inside, and the monk that Daniel had been speaking with mysteriously disappeared, Harry spoke again, directed to Sha're. "Your son is under the protection of Chaya's people. The knowledge of the Goa'uld that he possesses will be too much for him to handle. These people will protect and teach him, keeping the knowledge from turning him into a monster." Sha're was crying at Harry's words. "He will be loved here Sha're."

"How can I know he will be safe." She asked between tears.

"Daniel has told you a bit about my power?" Harry asked. Sha're nodded, "Chaya, when using her full strength, makes me look like an insect." Sam and Daniel gasped, trying to imagine that power as they had seen Harry do some pretty incredible things.

"Then why doesn't she simply wipe out the Goa'uld with that power?" Jack cut in.

"It is forbidden." Chaya said softly.

"That's ridiculous." Jack spat at her.

"I know." Chaya spat back. "The others would stop me, and I am still being punished for the last time I did sometime similar." She turned to Sha're with a softer tone. "But these same others WILL protect your child, no Goa'uld will ever threaten him."

Sha're nodded solemnly. "May I at least see him to say goodbye?"

"Of course." Harry responded, knowing that Oma was listening. Sure enough Kor'run walked through an illusion of a wall at that moment with the child in her arms.

"Kor'run!" Sha're called out. "You are still with the child." Kor'run had stayed with Sha're through much of the pregnancy so knew she was talking to Sha're and not Amonet. "Oma has allowed it my lady."

Daniel interrupted, "Oma? As in Oma Desala?" He turned to Harry and Chaya. "Your friend is mother nature?"

Harry shrugged. "She has always been simply Oma to me."

Daniel looked ready to ask more questions so Harry interrupted him by turning his head to Sha're who was now holding the child and bawling. "Questions can be asked later Daniel. Your wife needs you."

Daniel nodded and put his arm around her in comfort, not saying anything, simply holding her close. Eventually Sha're kissed the child on the forehead and whispered a blessing in her native language. She handed the child back to Kor'run. "You will take care of him and love him?"

Kor'run nodded. "As if he were my own milady."

"Tell him about me. Tell him stories of our time together on Abydos." Again Kor'run agreed.

It was a solemn group that walked back out into the courtyard which was followed by Chaya transporting them all directly to the gate. Harry spoke first. "Chaya and I are going to go home directly from here." He paused. "I will be in contact, and you now can contact me at any time."

They finished their goodbyes and SG1 and Sha're departed for Earth.

* * *

_Back on Altera after Susan Turner's call_

Chaya watched Harry land and transform on the balcony where she was standing. "What has you smiling?"

Harry gave her a peck on the lips, "Just thinking about Kheb."

She gave him a knowing smile and returned his kiss with one of her own.

* * *

NOTE: Well, there is a longer chapter for everyone! I felt that seeing Oma again after so long needed to be a big event, so it was. Harry almost ascends, and he and Chaya end up married.

Next chapter, Avalon Academy gets its first students.

Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

It was the morning of August 15th, Susan Turner had finished her last work day three days earlier and had informed Ben's school that he would not be returning. She had packed up all of their belongings into several boxes and suitcases. Their landlord had been informed that they were leaving and officially their last day was on the 31st, all furniture was staying. Susan knew that they were taking a very large risk with their lives, but in the end, she and Ben decided that the potential reward was worth the risk.

At 10:00 there was a familiar buzz on the intercom and Ben excitedly pressed the button to let Harry in. When he opened the door Harry knelt down to greet him. "Hello Benjamin, my name is Harry it is very nice to meet you."

Ben, who had been coached to be polite, stuck out his hand. "It is very nice to meet you too sir."

Harry smiled and shook the offered hand before looking up to Susan. "Hello Susan. All packed up?"

She nodded, "Yes, everything we are taking is in these boxes and suitcases."

Harry took something out of his pocket that looked like a silver deck of cards. He tapped the top with his finger and the object grew to the size of a briefcase. He then waved his hand and all of the boxes and suitcases shrank and floated over and into the briefcase, organizing themselves with an inch of space between each one. Once they were settled, black foam appeared between the packages, filling up the space and the lid of the briefcase closed.

Susan, who had seen Harry perform magic already, was impressed, but Ben was ecstatic. "Mom! Did you see that? That was SOOO Cool!"

While an embarrassed Susan was trying to shush her son, Harry just laughed. "Thank you very much Benjamin. Being 'cool' is always something I hoped for."

Ben rewarded him with a big smile. "Well, you really are cool Sir. Can you tell me how you did that?"

Harry was about to launch into an explanation but stopped himself when he had an idea. "How about this Benjamin? That can be your first assignment once we get to the Academy. After we get you introduced to how we do research, you can try and find the combination of spells that I used. Once you think you have it figured out, come to me and we will talk about it."

Ben's eyes widened at the challenge before nodding his head with excitement. "That sounds good Sir."

"Call me Harry, Benjamin."

"Ok Harry, and you can call me Ben."

Harry handed the briefcase to Susan, "If you remove a package from the foam it will restore to its original size in 30 seconds. Now, if we are all ready to go?"

Susan and Ben nodded in confirmation, and the three of them disappeared in a flash of white light. A moment later, Susan looked around in order to take in her surroundings. They were in what looked to be in a fancy lobby. There were several people milling about eating some of the hors devours that were available on several tables.

"Please, make yourself confortable." Harry instructed, "There are several more people that I need to pick up, so feel free to mingle, there is a small playground over there for Ben to enjoy with the other children. One quick thing, not everyone here speaks English as we recruited from all over the world. Please be polite and once we have gathered everyone, I'll give a bit of an orientation."

"Ok Harry," Susan responded, "Ben, why don't you go make some friends. And remember, be nice!"

Ben ran off "Ok mom."

As Harry said goodbye and disappeared, Susan looked around the room once more, doing a double-take in surprise once she glanced at the third table. "Emily? Emily Samson?" What was her roommate from freshman year doing here?

Susan and Emily were able to catch up. As it turned out, Emily was now Emily Gerber and she and her husband had two children, an eight year old girl and a five year old boy. According to a woman named Hermione they both had this mysterious magical talent. Emily's husband Carl was getting bored with his job as a software project manager and they had enough saved up to live for a while without income, so the risk for them was fairly minimal.

As they chatted, they noticed four different people arriving and disappearing, Harry and Hermione were two of them, and there were also two other women. Susan figured they were also members of the recruiting staff at the academy. After a few hours of chatting and mingling while the children played, Harry made an announcement that everyone was gathered.

Several double-doors appeared and opened behind him while he spoke, "If everyone would please come into the auditorium and take a seat, the orientation will begin." It only took a few minutes for everyone to get settled.

Harry, who was up on the stage with the three other recruiting women stood up from his seat, causing the last of the conversations to end. "Hello everyone and welcome. Some of you know me and others don't, so let me begin with introductions. My name is Harry Potter, feel free to call me Harry. Behind me are Hermione Granger, Ayiana, and Chaya Sar. They would also like to be called by their first names. Each of us knows your names and faces, but we very much look forward to getting to know you on a personal level.

"Second, by way of explanation, you might wonder why you can all understand me, as not everyone knows the same languages. This is due to the fact that my words are being translated in real time and are being projected directly to you. I am in fact not speaking a language that any of you currently know, it sounds like this" And with that, the translation stopped and the crowd was treated to Harry speaking in what sounded vaguely like Latin, but had a beautiful flow to it that no language any of them knew could match.

The translation started up again, "That was a short love poem, written by a wonderful poet that died long ago. The language is called Alteran and its written form looks like this." At that statement, a hologram appeared in front of him showing the written poem that he had just recited. "It is this language that is the official language of the Avalon Academy. All classes, written work, and official functions will be in Alteran." Harry smiled at the worried looks he was getting.

"Do not be alarmed, there is a way for you to learn the language in a matter of minutes, and getting everyone up to speed in communication will be our first priority when arriving at the Academy.

"Yes, I said arriving; we are not currently at the Academy. Which brings us to our next, and hopefully last big surprise." He paused. "We," he gestured to the people on the stage, "are not completely human. And technically nor are any of you." There was a gasp from the crowd, and a few angry murmurs that they had been duped by some crazy cult and were about to leave.

Harry held up a hand, "Please, give me a few minutes to explain that statement and if at that point anyone wishes to leave, you will be more then welcome to, and we will help get you set up into your previous lives. We have no wish to force anyone into the Academy against their will."

The murmuring quitted down and Harry continued. "Thank you. You will all receive the full story in the History lessons, but I will give you the synopsis. We are among the last survivors of an ancient race whose history spans over 50 million years. Due to a great plague five million years ago, and a series of unfortunate events and decisions, the race, which once spanned the entire galaxy, was reduced to very few numbers. The remaining survivors settled on Earth to live out their remaining years and eventually intermingled with humanity ten thousand years ago, their story and history was eventually lost.

"The descendants, having forgotten their roots and technological edge found that they relied more on their, shall we say, additional talents in everyday life." As he was saying this, several objects started to levitate around him to prove his point. "These descendants labeled their powers magic and as the years passed, formed an entire hidden culture, centered on magic. It was not until several years ago that our true history was re-discovered, and the beginning blocks of rebuilding a once great civilization were placed.

"That is what you were all chosen and recruited for. Yes, the Avalon Academy does exist, and yes, everything we said about the education it offers is true. But more than that we are inviting you all to become the first group to join us in bringing the Alteran People, _Our_ People, back where we belong, amongst the stars. For millions of years our ancestors served as explorers, scientists, advisors and guides in the Galaxy. We made several friends, other species that are still around to this day. So I ask you to consider our invitation. No one will be forced to join us, but this is when the decision must be made. Each family must choose for themselves, to stay is to join us at Avalon academy, which by the way is not on Earth, to leave is to return to your lives, which we will help accommodate, as many of you sold houses or quit jobs to come here. We will break for thirty minutes in order to give you time to talk it over. There are several doors along the walls that lead to small conference rooms for you to have your privacy. The four of us will remain here to answer any questions you might have. Please return when you have made your decision."

And with that the lights came on and Harry took a seat next to Chaya. They had spoken at length on how to deal with this part of the orientation and they hopped that their honesty and non-threatening attitudes would help keep the families from leaving.

One particular man came up and asked a question, "How do we know you won't just kill us off if we decided to leave?"

Harry looked at the man in shock, "Wow, we never even considered it might come across that way. I suppose that on some level you have to trust us." Harry had an idea, and a second later the man and his family were beamed away, along with Harry. They arrived in their old neighbored park, Harry handed the man a card.

"You are all free to go Mr. Garcia; it was never our intent for your family to feel threatened. Please use that card to pay for a hotel room while you look for a new place. If you have any issues finding a place or employment you still have our contact information and we would be happy to help." Harry told him apologetically.

Gabriel Garcia started crying and yelling at her father. "How could you papa? We were so excited and now you have made them not want us!"

George Garcia looked at Harry with a pleading look on his face. Harry understood, "Of course we still want you, I just wanted to assure your father that your lives weren't in danger." Harry spoke to the distraught child, "He just loves you very much and wanted to make sure you were safe. How about this, we all return to the rest and you guys take you time deciding if you want to come to the Academy after all?"

The little girl nodded, sniffing away her tears and in another second they were all returned to the others. Harry raised his voice to make an announcement. "The question was asked about your safety from us should you not wish to come. As the Garcia family can attest to, we mean you no harm, and we will not break our word about helping you transition back into your old lives."

After that there were several other clarifying questions as several families wanted more detailed explanations on several things. After thirty minutes were up, most of the families had returned to their seats, decisions made. After another fifteen had passed, everyone was accounted for.

"Those of you who would like to leave, please come up to the front." Harry announced.

Harry cringed when two families immediately stood up and walked up to the front, to his surprise, the Garcias stayed where they were. After waiting another minute or so, with no one else standing, Harry turned to the two families. "We are sorry to see you go, and will truly miss having you at the  
Academy. Hermione and Ayiana will take you all back and give you any assistance you need. You have our contact information should you ever change your minds." The two families, Hermione, and Anyiana disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry looked up at the remainder of the group with a smile. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "If you will allow me a few more minutes of orientation we will get to the exciting part. Space travel." Harry got a small chuckle from the group.

"When we arrive everyone will be first assigned their apartments and will be given the evening to unpack and get settled. Dinner will be made available in the main dining room. When you are ready to come to dinner simply call for Fleur." As he said the name, Fleur's hologram appeared.

"Everyone this is Fleur. For lack of a more accurate term, she is the Artificial Intelligence that controls all of our technology." The hologram gave a little wave. "For tonight, you may request that she beam you and your family directly to the dining hall, and back home when you are finished eating. Tomorrow morning everyone will receive a tour and a full introduction in getting around and using Alteran technology. After tonight, Fleur will only beam you around in the case of an emergency, to do otherwise would encourage laziness, which is not something that will serve you well at the Academy.

"The planet that houses Avalon Academy is called Altera. You will find the air is very similar to Earth's and the gravity is a smidge higher, so don't worry about the fact that you are going to weigh a bit more, however there is much more ocean on Altera. In fact, there are only two land masses about the size of Australia on the planet. Avalon, the city that contains the Academy, is in fact a floating city that is capable of space travel. We have taken residence within sight of the larger of the two islands, and there will be day trips scheduled after everyone gets settled in.

"A few rules and we will be on our way. Respect your fellow students and follow the instructions of the staff. There will be certain areas of Avalon that you will not be able to access until your education is complete. This is for your safety as well as ours. Exploring is encouraged, but attempting to force entry will not be tolerated. Meals will be provided as in the main dining rooms, and there will be a rotating schedule to assist with dinner. While we do have the technology to never have to do chores, taking that for granted would again encourage laziness. We feel that preparing and eating food together helps to strengthen a community, which is truly what we aspire to be. On a similar note, fighting and any prejudices will not be tolerated. If a conflict cannot be resolved peacefully between the two parties alone, ask Fleur to schedule mediation. I'm only bragging a small amount when I say that we have one of the best mediators in the Galaxy on hand. Her name is Lya and you will meet her tomorrow. For now we are a small community, so the rules are few. As we grow and run into issues, we will work together to find solutions. However, final decisions will be up to the High Council, which is currently made up of myself and the three women that I introduced earlier.

"So," Harry paused, "Now that I have completely bored you, I will have Fleur beam us up to the observation deck." Seconds later everyone was gasping in awe at the view of Earth from orbit. Harry gave them a moment before getting their attention. "We are currently aboard the Lily, my personal ship and the first of her kind. Learning how she runs will only be a part of your upcoming education. Now, you might want to look out at the view, as the jump into hyperspace is quite a sight."

Moments later they were traveling in hyperspace on the way to their new home. At top speed, the Lily could make the trip in a little less than three minutes, however, Harry had Fleur set a slower pace in order to get everyone a bit more accustomed to space travel.

Ten minutes later Harry made an announcement, "We will be leaving hyperspace in a few seconds; anyone that is interested should take a look at the view screens." As promised, then blue and black lines of hyperspace soon disappeared and they were greeted by empty black space. There was a pause.

"Where is it?" someone asked.

"Just wait," Harry replied as the Lily approached the boundary of the Fidelius satellites. Everyone gasped when the large blue planet appeared in front of them. "That is one of the planet's defenses. Only a ship controlled by Fleur can approach the planet from space. Everyone else will simply see empty space."

"Why the security?" the same person asked.

"While we do have allies amongst the stars, not every species is as friendly as we might hope." Harry replied. "You will all soon learn everything you could ever want to about the state of the galaxy, however, for now, rest assured that you are well protected."

As they approached Avalon, the group gave the expected 'ooohs' and 'awwws' before Harry spoke again. "You will all now be beamed directly into your assigned apartments. Each family has been given one appropriate to your family size. As I said before, when you are ready for dinner, let Fleur know. Altrea has a 25 hour day so while we use the same basic time display as Earth, there is a 13th hour every night. That said, current local time is 6:14 pm. Dinner will be served until nine and breakfast starts at eight. Tomorrow's tour starts at nine, and everyone is expected to attend."

Everyone nodded their understanding and they all were beamed directly to their apartments. As the Lily approached the landing bay Harry turned to Chaya. "I think that went well."

Chaya embraced him. "It went very well my love." She responded, "We can only hope that they all adjust well once the shock wears off."

* * *

The tour progressed as planned, and the group was introduced to the rest of their teachers. While much of their education would be individual with Fleur giving instruction, Harry, as well as the other three women would also teach classes - magical, in the cases of Harry and Hermione, healing from Ayiana, and meditation by Chaya. That was not all, however. The group met Hermione's parents, who had finally joined them and would serve under Ayiana as healers. While they did not have the ability to innately heal others, they were trained on the use of the medical beds. Of course, they would be fully in charge of everyone's semi-annual dental checkups.

The last three introductions were quite a surprise for the group. The first was Lya, who had agreed to spend some time every day at Avalon serving as a mentor, mediator, and representative of the Nox. While she would not be teaching a specific class, she would be hosting weekly discussions that everyone was invited to. Harry knew that these would in practicality turn into Ethics and Morality classes, and he was quite excited to attend. While the Nox pacifistic lifestyle was not for him, he greatly respected them and loved the open dialog that Lya's presence would foster.

They were then introduced to Dobby, who had agreed to take charge of the rotating kitchen duty. This would involve planning breakfast and dinner, which the nanites controlled by Fleur would prepare, and then guide the rotating community members in preparing the evening meal. Dobby would be spending about half of his time at Avalon, and the other half with the Nox, where he now considered his home. Harry was quite glad to have his old friend planning to be around more often.

Lastly, they were introduced to Bjorg, the first Asgard that Harry had met. The Asgard council had agreed to allow Bjorg to function as a sort of ambassador to the Alterans. While any serious discussions would still take place directly between Harry and the council, Bjorg would serve as a liaison for quick communication between the groups. While on Avalon, he would be splitting his time using his knowledge of Asgard physiology and the Alteran database trying to find a solution for their cloning problem and teach several classes on Asgard technology and their history for those that were interested. Overall the Asgard war with the replicators in the Ida Galaxy was going quite well since the introduction of Harry's drones. Using the drones, they had been able to turn the tide and had stopped the advancement of their mechanical enemies. Bjorg informed Harry that based on their current ship production rates, Thor estimated they would be able to start to push them back anytime now and destroy the last replicator within five years.

After the conclusion of the tour and introductions, everyone was given the rest of the day to get settled and explore. The next morning, everyone would meet with Fleur and make plans and initial schedules for their first year of Alteran education.

* * *

Note:

Omake of Harry's speech:

"Second, by way of explanation, you might wonder why you can all understand me, as not everyone knows the same languages. This is a plot device used to save screen time, please ignore it…"

A bit of a shorter chapter, but this was a good place to end it. There have been some concerns that the story will start to focus on the Academy and the SGC will be forgotten. Fear not, we will be seeing what our adventurous friends are up to in the next chapter.

I realized that we have hit the 1 year mark for this story. Thank you all for sticking with it for so long. Updates will continue as they have (2-3 weeks), and this story will get finished.


	32. Chapter 32

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

It had been almost two years since the Academy opened. They were only a month away from the orientation of their third group of new students and Harry was quite excited about the upcoming year as it would effectively double the size of the community. The first two years had started small, only 40 families the first year and around sixty the next. However, everything had gone spectacularly and aside from a few minor discipline issues that you run into with a school full of children, the Academy was running smoothly. They were ready to expand.

Several of the adults had taken to their own learning like ducks to water, learning at a pace that they could reduce their study hours to part time, and either offer their own classes or help the community in other ways. Susan Turner, for example, was quickly becoming the expert on Alteran Literature, and while she spent a large amount of time reading and writing analysis, she also taught a weekly class to help expose others to some of the beautiful poems and epics that 50 million years of civilization can produce.

Several of the adults who had formerly been in the scientific community decided to continue research in their chosen fields. Of course, after starting their Alteran education their experiments, theories, and focuses were a bit more advanced.

The children, however, were the pride and joy of the community. They were kept quite busy due to the fact that they were getting a full Alteran education alongside of their magical training. There were only three wands on the entirety of Avalon, Harry's holly wand, the Elder wand, and Hermione's Vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core. All three were on display in a classroom dedicated to understanding the culture and history of Earth's magical population. Every child with magical potential was given a naquadah injection and taught from the first day how to focus and channel their magical energy through their bodies.

However it was not all work and no play. Organized recreation for the children was frequent, and children were encouraged to be active and play when they were not in class or studying. Many sports, magical and not, were made available in large gyms. Swimming and diving off one of the Avalon piers was common and most afternoons, the sounds of laughing and splashing could be heard as, after no small amount of requests, Harry installed a large slide and several diving boards. A fully physical nanite Fleur was always on duty watching the swim area ensuring that no one was seriously hurt.

Harry was just finishing a communication with Ishta. They had seen an opportunity after the deaths of Cronus and Apophis, and were working to bring the newly uncontrolled planets under Moloc's domain. While there were some scuffles against the other System Lords over the strategically important planets and systems (which a cloaked Lily _may_ have assisted with), the majority of the systems were acquired through Fleur's ability to hack into Goa'uld computers, making those systems appear as if they were always under Moloc's domain and were well protected.

The educational system that Ishta and Fleur-loc had started was moving along nicely, and through it, both Jaffa and Humans were receiving their education, not only in understanding Goa'uld technology, but also in other sciences, math, and the arts. Slowly but surely, as the Jaffa and humans became more educated, they started to question Moloc's status as a God. Ishta had used her considerable and expanding spy network to find those that were starting to question and bring them into the fold. It was her help that within a few more years, there would no longer be a need for Fleur'loc and they could reveal themselves to the Galaxy, not as systems controlled by a Goa'uld, but a truly free Alliance of systems and planets, filled with educated humans and Jaffa. As it was now, local populations communicated their needs and opinions to small garrisons of free Jaffa who were in charge of setting up schools and ensuring that everyone's needs were taken care of.

As soon as the connection with Ishta was terminated, Fleur told him he was receiving a phone call from Earth.

"Harry here."

"Hey Harry. It's Jack."

"Jack! Good to hear from you. Who needs a lift now?" Harry asked, only half joking. Harry had received a few calls from Jack, Daniel, or Sam over the past two years. Several of them had to do with picking someone up who was stranded on a world and could not gate home for one reason or another. There was also of course that time when Jack and Teal'c had to be picked up around Mars when some Earth scientists thought they could put a 'Made in the USA' sticker on a death glider. Harry always snickered whenever he remembered the lecture he gave the folks at area 51 after that incident.

"Hey now! What if this is simply a social call?" Jack responded defensively.

"Jack, I'm the one that gives you guys social calls. You folks only contact me when you want something."

Jack sputtered for a moment, but realized Harry was right. Harry would often just show up to say hello, but it did not go the other way. "Aww damn, your right. And as much as I complain about the Tok'ra doing the same thing to us… I'm sorry Harry. Wanna get a beer later?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Sure Jack. But why are you really calling?"

Jack let out a small sigh, "What do you know about the Aschen?"

Harry immediately stopped laughing. "Please tell me you haven't met them."

"We met them, and are currently in talks to form an alliance. I wanted to call you because there is something about them I don't trust." Jack responded, clearly not happy about the situation.

"Shit, damn it, shit hell!" Harry cursed quietly, "I'll be right there Jack, see if you can get a meeting setup with the President."

"I'll do what I can Harry, but you should know, Senator Kinsey might try to stonewall me, he is the one pushing for the alliance despite what Daniel and Teal'c found."

"Noted. I'll see you in about an hour." Harry replied as he closed the connection. A connection by the way, that Carter could trace all the way to the main phone line that led into the mountain before it disappeared. It was a game that she liked to play any time they contacted Harry. She had even gone so far as to send him an email with a tracer program attached, the program was able to trace until it left the mountain's network before it too disappeared. Harry had replied to her efforts with a 'Where's Waldo' image but with his own face hiding amongst the crowd.

Harry had Fleur ask Chaya, Hermione, and Ayiana to come to his office, dinner had just ended, so they were all available. Minutes later they arrived. "I have to go to Earth for a bit."

Hermione sighed, "What have they done now?"

"They met the Aschen, they are in talks to form an alliance." Harry answered.

Chaya and Hermione immediately understood, but Ayiana, who was less interested in Galactic politics and more in the running of the community was confused. "Who are the Aschen?"

"They are a race of conquerors, similar in technology level to the Tollans." Harry started to answer. "They are about as bad as the Goa'uld, but instead of violence and subjugation, they use biological warfare to all but wipe out a population over a hundred years or so, turning the planet into farmland."

Ayiana did not hide her shock. "Why is it that we have not done something to stop them?"

Harry sighed, "It's on the list. They aren't a huge priority because they don't have any gate addresses and they already destroyed the populations that they can reach by ship. The small populations that they do keep to farm are treated quite well. Since they can't currently expand, they aren't really doing any more harm than they already have. Until now of course, if Earth starts to give them gate addresses, there is no telling what might happen."

Ayiana nodded, "You have to go to Earth."

"Yup. You can cover my classes for tomorrow?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course." Harry gave Chaya a goodbye hug and kiss and tossed the Lily out of a window. As the ship expanded, he flashed to the bridge and took off through the atmosphere.

* * *

"Ok, I understand." General Hammond hung up the phone in frustration, he looked up and shook his head. "I was unable to contact the President. He is in a meeting with Senator Kinsey and is not to be disturbed."

Jack gave a slight smile, "I don't think Harry is going to care much."

"Nor do I Col." Was all he could respond with before Jack was beamed away.

"Fancy a lift?" Harry asked as Jack appeared before him.

"They don't know you are coming Harry, It looks like Kinsey stonewalled the General."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "No matter, saving the planet is more important than their ego's. Let's go have a chat."

A several minutes later holograms of Harry and Jack appeared in the Oval Office. "Hello Mr. President, dipshit." Harry nodded to the President and Kinsey in turn.

The President fought and failed to hide his humor and Kinsey turned in rage. "What are you doing here? And with Col. ONeill with you. Col. Consorting with a potentially hostile Alien and breaking into this office could be considered an act of treason." He sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over to Jack. "Remind me why I shouldn't just kill him?"

Jack struggled for a moment before finding a response. "Um, because I might get in trouble for not trying to stop you?"

Harry shrugged, "Fair enough." Before Kinsey could start yelling about death threats and terrorist aliens, Harry spoke again. "You two, come with me." The two disappeared and Harry turned to the two Secret Service agents who were starting to reach for their guns. "You two probably want to come huh?" They nodded and they also disappeared. Once everyone regained their senses, they realized that they were sitting in a conference room of sorts. Of course Kinsey was the first to speak.

"Where are we? Agent Walker, I order you to subdue the Alien." Before the Agent could finish considering the order, and before Harry decided to do any preemptive defense, the President spoke up.

"Agent Walker ignore that order. Kinsey shut the hell up! Harry has been officially recognized as an ally in our fight against the Goa'uld and has already saved this planet more than once. While his choice of how to make an appointment leaves something to be desired, I think we should all have a seat and hear what he has to say."

"Thank you Mr. President. I would have only brought you up, but dipshit probably would have forged your signature on a shoot on sight order against puppies if we had left him in your office. Personally I don't see why you haven't had him shot yet, but I guess that's your business." Harry continued as they sat down.

"To answer dipshit's question, you are onboard my ship, the Lily." Harry gestured to a previously empty wall which now showed that they were in Earth's low orbit. "As to the question about why I am here, well I'm here to stop you from effectively destroying Earth. Col. O'Neill gave me a call to see if I had any information about the Aschen and mentioned that you were in negotiations with them over a possible alliance and trade."

Kinsey glared at Jack but kept his mouth shut. "I came to stop you from making that treaty, because if you do, you are ensuring that this will be the last generation of Humans born on this lovely planet."

The President gasped, "What do you mean?"

"The Aschen are conquerors. They are much like the Goa'uld, but while the Goa'uld use violence and intimidation, the Aschen use biology. They find a population, make trade, offer technology and medicine, and ask little in return. It sounds like a good deal until several years later when birthrates plummet. You see, the Aschen won't kill you directly, instead they will subtly infect everyone with a chemical weapon that sterilizes. By the time you realize it, they have complete control of your way of life, and you have no choice but to grow old and die. A hundred years later, the Aschen have a completely empty world to use for whatever they want."

Kinsey scoffed, "Please, you expect us to believe that. Just because they are offering us technology that you refuse to provide, you make up some cock and bull story about how awful they are…" He would have continued, but found himself unable to speak.

Harry acted as if he hadn't heard the man and turned to the President. A hologram of a thriving city appeared. "This is an image from 300 years ago from the planet where you first met the Aschen. The image was taken directly from the Aschen computer mainframe. The planet at that time had over three billion people living on it, and they were moving along at a pace that would put them slightly behind the Tollans in terms of advancement. The current population of the planet is just under ten thousand and the entire planet is covered in farmland serving to feed the Aschen people. They first sent a plague to the planet, and after a year of people spreading it and dying, they came, miraculously offering a cure. Of course the people accepted and a period of prosperity followed. That was until the people realized that they could no longer have children. There was a violent and very short uprising in which the Aschen destroyed the entire population of a city in one day. The people were given a choice, live out their lives in peace, or die right then. The Aschen are a strangely patient people and were happy to wait the 100 or so years that it took for everyone to die off."

Harry again looked the President in the eye. "I'm telling you this not only because I care about Earth, but because if you give them any functioning gate addresses and I don't stop them, they will all but wipe out life in this Galaxy."

The President nodded slowly, "And how would you stop them?"

Harry sighed, "They have figured out how to make Stargates, so simply taking them away wouldn't help. To stop them I would have to destroy their entire knowledge base and culture. Their children are taught from birth on how their technology and biological weapons work. A small community of Aschen could easily recreate any hardened data that I could destroy. The surest way to fully stop them would be complete ereadication, quickest way would be to blow up the suns in their systems. I'm not a fan of genocide Mr. President, but I will protect Earth and the rest of the Galaxy. I cannot allow the Aschen to acquire more gate addresses."

Kinsey, still unable to speak, and clearly not believing a word of what Harry had said, decided to put an end to this ridicules meeting on his own. He slowly reached into his suite jacket where he always carried a small ceramic gun. It was highly illegal, but undetectable by the metal detectors that government buildings used. It wasn't a powerful weapon, but at this range it would easily kill the Alien and he would get the credit for obtaining this powerful ship for American, and more specifically, NID use.

He slowly pulled out the pistol and brought it just under the table. As soon as Harry finished speaking, he whipped up the pistol and fired three shots in quick succession. His satisfied smile froze when the three bullets impacted the Alien's chest and dropped to the table. 'Impossible' was all he had time to think before he was ripped out of his chair and thrown against the wall, feet hanging 4 feet off the floor.

Harry was pissed, perhaps enraged would be the better term. He jumped out of his seat and slowly stalked towards Kinsey, whom he had thrown against the wall, almost on instinct. "Do you want to know what I did to the last person to take a pot shot at me?"

Kinsey's eyes were wide with terror, not being able to speak he frantically shook his head. Jack and the two Secret Service Agents had all jumped to cover the President at the sound of a gun going off and were just starting to recover and take in the situation.

"It was something like this." Focusing on Kinsey's right arm, Harry hissed a spell that he had learned years ago in Salazar Slytherin's book "Parsel Magic." This was the painful variation of the limb severing curse. As Kinsey watched and silently screamed in horror and pain, his arm was literally ripped apart before his eyes. It started with his finger tips and slowly worked its way up, his arm, finally stopping and sealing itself, leaving 4 inches of stub just past his shoulder. The pain lessened, but Kinsey could still feel the after effects of the nerve endings being stretched and torn. These effects would fade after a while, but the phantom arm that Kinsey could still feel but no longer had would cause him pain for the rest of his life, which, unless Harry calmed down, wouldn't be very long.

Harry's glare never left the Senator as he withered in pain. Jack was the first to speak. "Harry? You with us buddy?"

Harry closed his eyes tight reining in his feelings. Several deep breaths later, he opened them again and looked over to Jack. But these were not the jovial, friendly eyes that Jack was used to. These eyes were piercing, cold, and clearly pissed off. Harry glared at Jack for a second before turning to the President. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that the senior member of YOUR government, whojust tried to assassinate me, did so of his own violation and not as a representative of the United States of America. Answer carefully Mr. President as his actions could be seen as an act of war." Other than emphasizing the word 'Your' everything was said at a near whisper.

The President took a breath before responding. "The United States of America does not condone the actions taken by Senator Kinsey. His actions were his and his alone and he will accept what repercussions you deem necessary." That pained him to say after seeing what Harry had already done to Kinsey's arm, but it was clear that they could not afford to have Harry as an enemy, and as the saying goes, Kinsey dug his own grave.

"That is good to hear Mr. President." Harry waved his hand and Kinsey was shrunk down to the size of a figurine and surrounded in a clear square cage. "I'm afraid that I am too angry right now to think of anything beyond killing the piece of shit, so the final decisions will have to be made once I have calmed down. I can tell you this, however, Kinsey will no longer be able to perform his duties as Senator."

The President nodded. "The fact that he snuck a gun into the White House and fired shots in my general direction would have been enough to see to that." He paused but decided to continue. "If, by chance, he is returned to Earth, you can trust that he will be persecuted to the fullest extent of our laws."

Harry nodded in acceptance, still calming down but was more controlled. "I believe you were about to assure me that all contact with the Aschen would be terminated." With his mood, the statement did not leave room for argument. He received a quick nod in response.

"Good, I will give Col. O'Neill a list of addresses that the Aschen control, which will be added to your black list, and I will also take care of removing Earth's address from their computer systems. You will forgive me if I am not very good company right now. I will inform you once dipshit's fate is decided."

The President had time to nod in acceptance before he and the two Secret Service agents were beamed back to the White House.

Jack looked a bit unsure of what to say as he kept glancing over to the cage on the table where a mini Kinsey was clutching his stub and clearly still crying in pain. Eventually he settled for the usual Jack humor. "Remind me never to piss you off Harry."

That helped a bit and Harry's lips gave a small twitch. "I'm sorry that you saw me like that Jack. I _really_ don't like being shot at. However I should have controlled my temper a bit better."

Jack was just silent for a moment. "How did you… you know… stop the bullets?"

Harry glanced down at his shirt that had three small holes in the chest. He stuck a finger in each one and pulled, ripping the shirt open revealing his basilisk armor. "That little gun wasn't very powerful, and this armor will stop most anything short of a riffle."

"Wow," Jack said in awe at the thin dark green armor, he vaguely remembered seeing it on Harry when they first met in the frozen cavern. "Can I have one?"

This got Harry to give a small snort. "You know what? Yes. I think I have enough to have vests made for you and your team." He got serious again "Look, I'm probably going to be in a bad mood for the next little bit, why don't I give you a call when the vests are done. We can postpone that beer until then."

Jack absently nodded before commenting, "Why did that sound like a date being planned?"

Harry gave Jack a slow leering look and then shrugged, "Sorry Jack, I'm a married man."

"What? But I'm not…" Jack never got to finish sputtering as he was beamed back to the SGC. Moments later a piece of paper with several gate addresses appeared in front of him.

"How did it go Col?" General Hammond asked, seeing that Jack was back.

Jack sighed, "Not well sir…"

* * *

Harry had Fleur destroy all records of Earth from the Aschen computer system and then asked her to contact Chaya and have her meet him on Proculus. He then transformed into Flake and found a perch, losing himself in the calming instincts of the Pheonix.

Several hours later Harry and Chaya were laying on a secluded beach, taking comfort in each other's presence. Harry had told her what happened, and while he was pissed at Kinsey, he was also frustrated with himself. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. Sure Kinsey probably deserved what he got, but Harry's actions were done out of anger and revenge, not out of justice. He wasn't the lone Alteran anymore; he was the leader of a growing and flourishing Alteran people, and his actions and decisions had consequences beyond himself. It was completely unacceptable for him to react out of anger as he had.

Chaya held him and listened to him rant, gently stroking his hair in order to keep him calm. Eventually he talked himself out and had calmed down a bit. They sat there in silence watching the sun set over the waves. "Feel better?" she asked her husband.

He lifted his head up and found her lips. "I do. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I love you too."

Again they sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts. "Chaya…"

"Hmmm?"

"What was the punishment for attempted murder of a council member?"

"We slowly ripped off an arm piece by piece leaving only a stub just under the shoulder."

Harry just gave her a look.

"Too soon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, too soon."

She gave him an apologetic kiss. "I'm sorry. The punishment was banishment. But that doesn't really work in this case, as Kinsey isn't Alteran. There really isn't an Alteran precedent for this. What do you think would be just?"

Harry shook his head. "A part of me wants to just kill him. But he really is only dangerous politically and on Earth. Anywhere else and he is just another asshole. A bad attitude? Sure. But dangerous? Not really."

"Perhaps you should leave him here."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "I wouldn't want to burden any of your people in dealing with him."

Chaya shook her head. "Not amongst my people. There is a herd of anters grazing just south of here. They live long simple lives, roaming and grazing fields. Perhaps our friend Kinsey would best be suited to live out his years in a simpler life."

Harry smiled as he caught onto the idea. "You are brilliant."

"Well, I am a goddess." She replied haughtily.

Harry had Fleur beam the Kinsey cage out to them. "Robert Kinsey, for the crime of attempted murder you have been sentenced to life the remainder of your life as an anter." At Kinsey's confused look Harry whispered, "Kind of like an elk, but no antlers." Harry continued. "You will keep your mind and your memories, but you will never again walk on two legs."

With a thought, the cage disappeared and mini Kinsey transformed into a medium sized anter. Harry had made sure to grow out the stub into a full front leg so that the anter could walk, but nothing was done for the residual pain from losing the arm.

"There is a herd in that direction that will accept you, I suggest you join them, as an anter alone is easy prey for some of the larger predators. But before you go, I want to know why you shot me." Harry looked into the anter's eyes and delved into its mind. Minutes later Harry released it and sent the anter on its way.

Harry turned to Chaya as the anter trotted off, clearly upset, but the comment about predators giving it some motivation. "I'm glad I did that, there are some people just like him in power that I should probably tell Jack about."

Chaya nodded, but lay back down on the sand. "Yes, but not tonight."

"Yeah, not tonight." Harry joined her and the couple rested on the beach until morning.

* * *

Note: I hope that wasn't to Angst-y for people, I needed to show Harry adjusting to being a leader of a growing community after being responsible for only himself for so long, and this gave me the opportunity to do that.

Some people might be wondering which episodes happened and which didn't throughout the seasons. Basically, any episode that would be prevented by something that has happened in the story didn't occur. All other episodes did happen.

It wasn't mentioned in this chapter, but Harry and the gang saved many of the Tollans when they called for help after getting attacked by the mystery Goa'uld (Anubus) They never made the deal as they knew Harry and Co would back them up, so they were attacked right away. Omoc still lives. The planet was lost, but most of the Tollans were beamed aboard cloaked Alteran ships and were taken back to the Nox home world where they had again been offered refuge until they could find a new suitable planet. The SGC doesn't quite have the relationship with the Tollans that they did in cannon due to the fact that "Pretense" and "Shades of Grey" never happened.


	33. Chapter 33

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

"Daniel! Daniel! Over here!" Jack shouted across the bar as he saw his friend and teammate walk in the door. He continued when Daniel got close. "Daniel, you have got to hear this! Harry, tell Daniel what you did."

Daniel was joining a bit of a celebration with the team, or as Harry had put it, "Yay! Teal'c isn't dead! Let's go drink." Teal'c had not come through the gate with the rest of the team after they successfully killed the Goa'uld Tanith, and after some diagnostic scans, Sam came to the conclusion that Teal'c was trapped inside the buffer of the gate and any wormhole either incoming or outgoing would cause the buffer to be cleared, thus killing Teal'c. After being unable to establish an event horizon, despite the 'help' she received from the resident Area 51 genius Rodney McKay, Sam asked permission to contact Harry for help.

There hadn't been any contact with the SGC from Harry since the Kinsey incident, and the only word from Washington was that Kinsey had officially died in a car accident. General Hammond decided to override his standing orders to give Harry some time to calm down before contacting him. He let her make the call. Within an hour, Harry arrived and created an artificial event horizon for Teal'c to come through. Since he was no longer in a bad mood about the Kinsey fiasco, Jack invited Harry to join the team for a drink. Hammond had informed the team earlier that the official word from the President was that Harry had ambassador status and had free reign to come and go as he pleased, of course, this was simply official approval for what he had been doing all along.

Harry took another sip of his beer as Daniel sat down and let out a chuckle. "No need to shout Jack, we can all hear you quite well, even if you use your inside voice."

A drunken pouting Jack was a new sight for Daniel and he found it quite humorous. "Just tell him." Jack ordered in a substantially quieter voice.

The rest of the table rolled their eyes, having heard the story now four times at least. As Harry launched into the story once again about Senator Kinsey's fate, Jack couldn't help but bust up laughing once again. Once complete, Daniel had a large grin on his own face.

"So that's the real story." He responded. "It's good to know; even General Hammond was only told that he died in a car accident."

Harry just shrugged. "I helped created that cover-up you know. The president made the call on the official story, but I told him straight away that I would be telling you guys. He agreed of course, but I think he was feeling a bit thankful for all those NID names and locations I gave him."

Jack interrupted him, "That was you? I was wondering why we started going on all these raids all of a sudden. Did you know that they somehow had captured an actual Goa'uld? Not a System Lord or anything, just a no-name, but for crying out loud, they actually had someone on SG-3 bring that snake back through the gate!"

Harry simply let Jack rant and then nodded, "I have been keeping up to date as to the results of the information Kinsey was so kind to provide."

Daniel looked a bit uncomfortable, "You didn't torture him did you?"

Harry let out a small laugh, "You mean besides turning him into a member of a herd of anters? No, I just took a quick peek into his mind."

Sam gasped. "You can do that?"

Harry made direct eye contact with her for a second, and then he grabbed a napkin and jotted something down before folding it and handing it over to her.

Sam gasped before blushing slightly and mumbling something about having to get back to an experiment in the lab and made a quick exit.

Jack gaped at Harry, "What did that say?"

"That is none of your damn business Jack. Honestly, it's not mine either." Harry finished with a small wink.

After leaving the bar Sam took another look at the offending napkin. _First crush: Alex Peterson, I won't tell._ Sam had never told a single soul about her 6th grade crush.

* * *

A month later the Tok'ra Councilwoman Ren Al arrived at the SGC with a request to have Daniel go under cover as a slave to the Goa'uld System Lord Yu. The System Lords were going to gather at a neutral location in order to negotiate a truce amongst themselves as there had been much infighting since the deaths of Cronus and Apophis.

The Tok'ra had developed a poison that when released into the air will kill a symbiote almost immediately. Their plan was to wipe out the entire council of System Lords with a single attack. Daniel was the perfect candidate for delivery as he spoke fluent Goa'uld and knew the histories of the respective System Lords quite well. In the end it was Sha're who convinced Daniel that despite the ethical concerns, this was too good of an opportunity to pass up, it was her after all who knew best what the System Lords were capable of. She did inform him that if he did not return to her alive, she would find him in the afterlife and kill him again. Daniel agreed to the mission and was soon on his way to Yu's home planet on a cargo ship with Jacob Carter, host to the Tok'ra Selmak.

It was a simple matter to use a memory altering chemical to trick Yu into thinking that Daniel was his most loyal slave Jarren. As they arrived, Daniel was told not to trust any of the other System Lords or their slaves. It was most important that he not embarrass Yu by getting himself killed.

Daniel and Yu were amongst the last to arrive and made a slow circle around the room as they quietly spoke of some of the past exploits of the assorted System Lords. Baal and Yu had a short confrontation about some unknown enemy which soon grew into the entire room throwing complaints and accusations at each other. It was at this point that a human slave announced the arrival of another guest.

"My Lords, may I introduce the System Lord Maloc."

Daniel was barely able to hold his gasp when he saw who walked in. The issue wasn't Maloc, who was a relatively quiet System Lord, mostly content with defending his own region of space. It was the man who walked in behind Maloc, Harry Potter.

"Lord Maloc, " Baal greeted him through clenched teeth. "You were not expected. Why is it that all of a sudden you show interest in more than your little domain."

Maloc's eye's flashed yellow before he spoke. "Lord Baal, is that a hint of hostility from you? Let us not forget that my forces have been victorious in every encounter they have had over the last two years. I'm certain that they would once again love the opportunity to bring honor to their Lord by defeating you in battle."

Baal was about to respond when he was cut off. "Enough Maloc, Baal!" Shouted Yu. "We were discussing this unknown cowardly enemy that continues to attack our forces."

Maloc's eye's again flashed in anger, "I too have been attacked by some unknown enemy. However my Jaffa are well trained warriors and did not have the kind of trouble repelling these attacks as the rest of you seem to."

"How are we to believe that you are not the unknown enemy yourself?" Shouted Bastet.

Here Maloc gave her a cocky grin that Daniel could have sworn he learned from Harry himself. "Please. Just like with Baal, I easily defeat your forces in open conflict. Why would I also attack in secret?"

Bastet was about to retort when Yu once again intervened. "We are not here for petty fights and boasts. We are here to discuss a ceasefire and what we are going to do about this mysterious attacker!"

"My Lords, our final guest has arrived." The human slave once again interrupted.

A beautiful burnet woman walked into the doorway. "Adicia!" Shouted Baal. "By what right do you present yourself here? You are no System Lord!"

There were similar cries from the rest of the council. While everyone was distracted Daniel and Harry made eye contact, Daniel's look was questioning, but Harry gave him a small smirk and a slight nod before returning to stare at the floor. No one noticed the exchange.

The Goa'uld identified as Adicia spoke, "Indeed I am not a System Lord, but I come to this council not representing myself, but rather, one whom I serve."

"And who is it you serve?" Baal asked.

"The same Goa'uld who has continually been besting your forces. Anubis."

"Impossible! Anubis is dead!" Yu shouted.

"That is what you believe. However after many years of banishment Anubis returns, greater and more powerful than ever. My master demands his rightful place amongst the System Lords, or he will continue to wipe you out, one attack at a time." Adicia responded.

"Anubis returns over my dead body!"

Adicia gave him a cold look, "That can be arranged Lord Yu. There really isn't a choice in the matter. Either Anubis is returned to his rightful place as a System Lord, or this council's days are numbered."

Things did not get friendlier from there, and eventually it was decided to take a break before re-convening in order to vote on whether or not Anubis would once again become a member of the System Lords.

After Daniel had been left alone in their quarters by Yu, he called Jacob who was waiting outside in a cloaked cargo ship.

"Jacob, are you there?"

"I'm here Daniel, is it done?"

"Um, no. You see we've hit a bit of a snag. It appears the System Lords are being attacked by Anubis. Now didn't you say that several fighting Goa'ulds are better than …"

"A single one yes." Jacob sighed. "And Anubis is one of the worst of the lot. I'm coming to get you out of there."

"Yeah, about that… I think I might stay a while, it seems that Harry is here with the Goa'uld Moloc."

"Harry? That kid with advanced technology and the anger issues?" Jacob asked.

Just then Harry appeared and took the microphone from Daniel's hand. "I'll forgive the anger comment, because it may or may not be true. But calling me a kid is simply un-called for."

Daniel just sighed and took the microphone back. "Jacob, that was Harry, I'm going to see what he is up to and get back to you."

"Ok Daniel, be careful."

After closing the link Daniel looked up at Harry. "That was Sam's dad Jacob Carter…"

"..host to Selmak, I know." Harry finished for him. "So, what are you doing here Daniel?"

"… I, um," he sighed, "The Tok'ra saw an opportunity to wipe out all of the System Lords at once, I was here to lease a toxin that would kill them."

"…thus dealing the overall Goa'uld a blow large enough that they might never fully recover from." Harry concluded. "It's not a terrible idea, if you ignore the fact that it would cause a power vacuum in this Galaxy so large that trillions would die from the infighting before the dust settled. Sheesh, you people think that when you kill one System Lord, all of a sudden life is better for everyone under their domain. Let me tell you a small secret Daniel. You. Are. Wrong.

"Let's take Cronus for example. You guys blew up his ship. _One_ of his many ships. You freed the people of that planet from immediate danger but then left, leaving an under educated collection of people who had no means of defending themselves. Do you think that they would be simply left alone? No, it was only a month later that the planet was claimed by anther System Lord. The people were lucky that the System Lord was Moloc, who, you might say I have a special agreement with."

Daniel gasped. "You have been helping Moloc? Harry I know your smart, but do you know what you are doing? No Goa'uld can be trusted."

Harry gave him a 'do I look stupid?' look. "Daniel, Moloc isn't a Goa'uld. He is an android under Fleur's control, we replaced the real Moloc over two years ago. We have been working with several of the Jaffa in his leadership to bring about education, freedom and protection to planets that are controlled by the Goa'uld.

"I was curious when Moloc was given the notice of this summit so here we are. I'm glad that I did however as this Anubis fella might turn out to be a real pain in the ass. Moloc wasn't lying when he said that 'his' forces had been attacked. I'm not sure where he ended up during his exile, but Anubis has some serious shields and weapons, it's actually only because I was called and snuck in a few sucker punches that 'Moloc's' army was able to win those encounters.

"Daniel, if you leave now, they will never get around to voting in Anubis as a System Lord and we need that to happen. While it will give him a bit more power in the short term, it will keep him out in the open. In my opinion, I would much rather have an enemy out in the open then one working from the shadows." Harry concluded his small lecture.

Surprisingly Jacob agreed with Harry after Daniel filled him in, and they made plans to check in again after the vote. Just as the door started to open Harry disappeared.

"Come, it is time for the vote." Yu summoned Daniel from the doorway.

Once everyone was gathered, Adicia had one last tidbit of information in order to sway the vote. "As further proof of his power, Anubis' forces currently attacks the homeworld of the Tok'ra. Soon those traitors will no longer be a nuisance. Also, Anubis vows to destroy the Tau'ri, and he will do it without the Asgard interfering."

"Impossible." Scoffed Yu, "The Asgard protect Earth, I was there to sign the treaty myself."

Adicia cast him a glare, "Anubis has great power, you would do well not to underestimate him Lord Yu."

Baal interjected, "Very well, it is time for a vote." As they went around the room it was soon clear that only Yu was against allowing Anubis to rejoin the System Lords. Once the vote was made and before Baal could say anything, Moloc stood up.

"It is decided, Anubis is once again a System Lord. Since I hate you all and can no longer stand being in your presence, I will be on my way." And without another word, he turned and walked out of the room with Harry following his steps. Once they were gone Baal turned to the others.

"A pathetic excuse for a God if there was ever one." He sneered. "Now, let us eat."

A container of young Goa'uld was brought into the room and one by one they were picked up by the System Lords in attendance and consumed. While they were distracted, no one noticed as Daniel disappeared in a flash of light.

"I had to get out of there Daniel." Harry nodded to Jacob who was inspecting the bridge of the Lily. "As much as I think your people are arrogant pricks Selmak, I have no desire to see them destroyed."

Jacob lowered his head in the typical fashion to indicate a control swap, "I appreciate that Harry, my people will be grateful for any help you might offer." Selmak responded.

"Great. Let's go." Harry engaged the hyperdrive and the cloaked Lily shot into hyperspace. They arrived several minutes later to see a Goa'uld mother ship and several Al'kesh bombing the surface of the planet.

Harry spared a glance at Jacob, "What you are about to see is NOT for the Tok'ra council to know about. I want your word."

Jacob gave a hesitant nod.

Accepting that as a promise, Harry turned to Daniel, "Keep the details out of the official report." Harry didn't pause to wait for a response as he leaned back on the control chair, making it light up.

From the view screens Jacob and Daniel could only watch in awe as dozens of small yellow lights poured out from the Lily into space. Each light seemed to be controlled separately as they took their own paths. Every light, which Jacob and Daniel assumed were some sort of missile, headed off for a different Al'kesh. They all found their targets within a few seconds of each other. Just as they connected, Jacob and Daniel were treated to a series of explosions as over 40 ships went critical. It was then that they saw three more lights heading towards the mother ship.

Jacob was about to tell Harry that he might need more than three for a Goa'uld mothership due to its superior shields but he didn't get the chance as the three drones passed through the shields and outer hull as if it was made of paper. There were three distinct explosions that could be seen from the Lily. A short pause later the ship was finished off with one last powerful explosion that left nothing remaining of the mothership other than small pieces of space debris.

Harry disengaged the chair and sat up. "Well, that was fun." He said somewhat dryly. "There are a few ships landed on the surface, but I'm not sure what Tok'ra they might have taken captive, so I didn't want to blow them up." He turned to Jacob, "You have a way of contacting your people?"

Jacob nodded and pulled out his communicator. "This is Selmak. Can anyone hear me?"

"…Dad?" Sam Carter's voice broke through some static.

Jacob took control of his body, "Sam? Are you guys ok?"

"Not really dad, the bombings collapsed the tunnels, most of the Tok'ra on the base have been killed. There are a few of us left and we are working our way towards the surface."

Daniel looked over to Harry, "Can you get them out?"

Harry nodded, "I can, but at this distance I can't tell a Jaffa from a Tok'ra and there are several life signs close to Sam's position."

"You hear that Sam?" Jacob asked into the communicator. Jack's voice responded.

"Yeah, we heard. Look Harry, can you tell where Sam and I are? We should be the only ones without snakes."

"I've got ya Jack."

"Great, everyone within 15 feet of us is friendly."

"Jack, that's only 4 people." Harry responded.

You could hear Jack sigh. "Yeah, I know. And Elliot here isn't looking to good. You think you might be able to do something for him?"

"Yeah Jack, I'll bring you all to the medical room, see you in a sec." Harry gave a silent request to beam the 4 life signs below to the infirmary followed by beaming themselves for speed's sake.

When they got there Jacob immediately ran over and hugged Sam. Harry went over to the medical bed that Elliot was laying on. He ran a quick diagnostic scan and looked up at Jack. "The Tok'ra has slowed the internal bleeding, but it's spending too much energy keeping him alive and can't actually fix the damage. I'm having the bed start to work on fixing his internal injuries. According to the projection that the diagnostic made, he should make a complete recovery."

Sam let out a sigh in relief. "Thank you Harry."

"So, " Jack interrupted, "How was the conference Daniel? Buncha Snake faces having a pissing contest?"

Daniel tried to maintain his composure, but Harry had no such goal and burst out laughing. "That's actually surprisingly accurate Jack. You might have guessed, but Daniel didn't release the toxin." Jack nodded, "We do have a new System Lord that we will probably be hearing more from in the near future, his name is Anubis."

Jack groaned. "Aww, come on… we knock one down, another takes his place."

"That's exactly the problem Jack. Most of this Galaxy doesn't have the infrastructure for the Goa'uld power hierarchy to suddenly disappear. The small planets just become pickings for the next warlord with a mother ship and a handful of Jaffa. Three out of five times you and your team free a planet; it gets conquered by someone else within a year."

Jack was feeling a bit defensive at this point, he did not like to be told that all of the work that his team was doing was wasted. "Well, no offense Harry, but at least we are out there fighting. I mean seriously! For all your technology, one would think you would have at least done something besides hang out with us once in a while!"

Harry just sighed and waved his hand, a hologram of the Galaxy appeared in the center of the room. "This blue area here." Harry pointed to a smaller cluster of worlds, "Was under the domain of the Goa'uld Moloc as of three years ago."

"I have heard of this Moloc." Teal'c interjected, "Unlike other System Lords he does not seek to increase his territory, although he is rumored to be among the worst in his treatment of his Jaffa and human subjects." Jacob was nodding his agreement.

"Thank you Teal'c." Harry continued, "Moloc is now a permanent guest of mine, living in a fish tank on my home planet." Harry waved his hand again the blue planets now combined for almost a tenth of the Galaxy. "This is now the domain that the System Lords recognize as under Moloc's control. While in reality, the entire collection is run and organized by free Jaffa working side by side with the human populations. The infrastructure is being built to ensure that basic needs are met and education is available for all. They have decided to call themselves The Alliance, as it is truly an alliance of Jaffa and humans from many different worlds."

"I have not heard of such an alliance." Teal'c responded.

"You wouldn't have. We have been keeping it very close to the chest. Other than those that are members of the Alliance, only the Asgard, Nox and Tollans have been aware up to this point. I'm telling you this now for two reasons; the first is that the Tok'ra will need a new safe harbor. I am confident that I will be able to convince Ishta, the leader of the Alliance, to grant your people asylum." Jacob gave a nod in thanks.

"The second is a bit more urgent, from the information I have been able to gather in the last few hours on the Goa'uld Anubis, he is not one to be content with simply a slice of the pie. He will be coming after the other System Lords, and that includes Moloc's former domain. Unfortunately he has somehow gotten his hands on enough advanced technology to have a good chance of winning. That is why I have decided that it is time to come out of the shadows. I will be now openly opposing the Goa'uld in order to defend and continue to help grow the reach of the Alliance, as well as defend Earth." Harry turned to Jack with a serious expression.

"Within twenty four hours, the Earth solar system will have three Lily class cruisers cloaked and ready at all times. They will not interfere unless called upon, or if there is an immediate threat to Earth, but they will be there when needed."

Jack was suitably calmed by Harry's response to his outburst. "Oh. Um, three ships huh?" Harry nodded. "Can I fly one?"

Harry let out a small laugh, "Not a chance Jack, tell Sam to build you one of your own."

Jack turned to Sam. "Carter, build me a badass ship."

Carter did not bother to hide her smirk, "Yes Sir."

* * *

Hours later while Ishta and Jacob were discussing how the Tok'ra could help with the planning and educational system, Elliot regained consciousness, the extra help from the healing bed enough for him to turn the corner. Sam was sitting next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you Major. He is resting now, but he says we are going to be alright." Elliot responded in a slightly raspy voice.

"You should rest too."

Elliot gave a small nod, "I will. When you see him, can you thank that Harry for us as well? Lantash tells me we would not have survived without him."

Sam nodded, "I'll let him know, get some sleep." Her last words were lost as Elliot closed his eyes once again and was soon breathing deeply.

* * *

Notes: That's all for now folks. Next chapter will go over some of Harry's strategy for defending the Alliance and Earth. Also as I said on my profile page, my wife and I got a puppy which lends itself to not having a lot of time to write, updates will continue, but while we adjust and spend time on walks and training, they will take longer to complete.

For those that love puppies, she is a mini labradoodle and her pic is on my profile.

Thanks to goku90504 for pointing out a few typos


	34. Chapter 34

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

After Harry had dropped everyone off at their respective locations he headed back to Avalon. Jacob and the rest of the surviving Tok'ra high council were given a gate address of a sparsely populated planet deep in Alliance territory. While the details were yet to be hammered out, Ishta had agreed in principle to give them sanctuary, and invited them to participate in the Alliance to the level they saw fit. They were informed in no uncertain terms however that any violence taken against a member of the alliance, human or Jaffa would result in their invitation being revoked. Harry was quite proud of the fact that he had done nothing besides the initial introduction; the entire agreement had been worked out between Ishta and Jacob.

When Harry arrived he had a quick meeting with the council before they called a full community gathering in the main auditorium. An hour later everyone who called Avalon home, along with Lya, Dobby, and Bjorg were seated waiting for Harry's speech to begin. This was a rare occurrence, as other than his traditional beginning of the Academy year speech this room was not used.

"Hello everyone and thank you all for coming on such short notice." Harry started. "I realize that everyone is curious as to why we asked you all to gather so I won't keep you waiting." He gave a short pause. "The situation with the Goa'uld has changed dramatically and as of tomorrow, Alteran ships will be openly offering protection to our friends in the Alliance and those worlds that are covered under the protected planets treaty, including Earth." Harry locked eyes with Bjorg, "We will not be following the terms of the treaty that the Asgard have with the Goa'uld, but for the first time in several thousand years, those planets will be protected by more than a strong bluff." Bjorg blinked and then gave Harry a slow nod, communicating that he would relay that message to the Asgard high council.

"Let me answer what I think will be your biggest questions and concerns and then I will open the floor for questions, but before I begin, I want to assure you that the Alteran High council is in full agreement about our plan of action.

"The first question which is most likely on everyone's mind is 'How is this going to affect Avalon?' The short answer is that other than my being absent quite a bit more, with Hermione, Chaya and Ayiana taking over many of my duties here, our budding community and the academy should not be affected. None of you were recruited as solders, nor would we ask any of you to do anything but continue as students and members of our growing community.

"Another question you might have is how this protection is going to work? In a word, the answer is Fleur." At this point three nano-Fleurs appeared on the stage. "Our ancestors had a decent idea when they created the Asurans, it was unfortunate that their design was flawed. Individual personalities combined with unfocused aggression did not provide them with the weapon that they needed against the Wraith. However nanite based androids, under the full control of Fleur will provide us with a unified, disciplined army that is virtually indestructible."

"Over the past three years, the constructors in the Pegasus Galaxy have been working non-stop to provide us with a large fleet of Lily class cruisers. Each ship contains enough nanites for 200 foot soldiers, and the ships will always travel in groups of three. Each squad of ships will be responsible for protecting a designated area of Allied space. Combining our current satellite network, gate travel, and the hyperdrives on the ships themselves, Fleur will be able to respond to any detection of a Goa'uld assault fleet within minutes or even seconds and thanks to our Asgard allies, Fleur can tie into their current monitoring of hyperspace. In short, no matter where they decide to attack, we will be waiting for them."

"You might be asking yourself, 'Can Fleur handle all of the extra processing and coordination?' The short answer is yes. Each cruiser that Fleur controls gives her more processing power than is needed to actually control and run the ship. Since they lack the need for individual personalities and thought patterns, each nanite android in service also gives her a surplus of cycles. Basically, the more Fleur controls, the more she can handle."

A father of three new students who had only spent a few months on Avalon raised his hand. "This all sounds great and all, but it seems like we are putting our entire defense in the hands of a computer."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "And you are worried that she will either glitch or 'turn evil' on us as we have seen time and time again in the movies and even in reality as in the case of the Asurans. Not to mention, if you have read up on the recent history of the Asgard, they have been fighting a Galaxy wide war against robots not that dissimilar to our own constructors." The father and a few of the other new members to the community nodded.

"Towards the end of the introduction to Alteran Technology class, you will learn in detail how Fleur came about and works, but I will summarize for your peace of mind. In a sentence, Fleur is a digital representation of me. She started as copy of my personality being uploaded to control the systems on Atlantis. To avoid confusion, rather than have two Harry's, the computer decided to take the name and physical representation of Fleur, who was actually my first girlfriend." Harry shrugged with a sheepish smile, "She was easy on the eyes and I was a single teenager practically alone in another galaxy, I honestly didn't complain." This got a few chuckles from the men in the audience.

"Well the name and image stuck, and as time passed it would be very strange to think of her as anything else. Anyway, every time I sit in a control chair, there is a bit of a syncing process between Fleur and me. Seeing as she continues to be basically me, the only way for her to become our evil computer overlord is if I would do the same." Here Harry shrugged again, "I have no intentions of becoming evil, and I can hardly imagine the rest of the council would stand for it." As a side note he added, "Also my wife is an extremely powerful ascended being and I try to avoid doing things that might piss her off." Again some more laughs from the audience.

"As to the threat of her having a glitch, or even worse, getting hacked. Currently Fleur is the most powerful computer system in two Galaxies. She has more redundancies built in than I care to think about, and is protected by over 50 million years' worth of computer security advancements. Chaya tells me that it would take a concentrated effort by several ascended beings in both Galaxies to fully compromise her, so if there is anyone in this plane of existence that can hack and take control of Fleur, more power to them."

There were a few clarifying questions, but the impromptu meeting soon ended. Several hours after the meeting Bjorg sent Harry a message that the Asgard high council would like to meet with him, in person. Not one to ignore a request from the Asgard high council, Harry arrived on Othala within 20 minutes with Bjorg as his escort. They went directly into the council chamber.

"Welcome Harry Potter." It was Thor that spoke, "Bjorg has informed us that you have decided to openly declare war on the Goa'uld."

Harry nodded in confirmation, "That is correct, The Alliance is coming into its own, however I fear that with the technology that Anubis has, they will not be able to protect themselves. I believe that should the Alliance fall, so would our best hope of a stable self-sustaining Galaxy come the eventual fall of the Goa'uld."

"This council agrees with you," Thor replied, "sadly we are unable to offer military assistance at this time due to the ongoing war with the replicators. We have been able to push them back to their stronghold of a single solar system, however we have been unable to press them further and are currently at a stalemate. A large majority of our fleet is surrounding the system ensuring that no replicator ships will be able to escape."

"That is understandable; I will ask Fleur to start to run simulations for ideas on how to possibly eradicate them once and for all." Harry replied. "Is that everything? I assume that you did not bring me here simply to give me a status update."

Thor nodded, "You are correct. We would like to introduce you to someone." Thor moved a control crystal and the door to Harry's left slid open. An Asgard walked into the room holding a small object wrapped in a thin silver blanket.

Thor spoke again, "This is the first Asgard to be naturally born in over three thousand years. It is thanks to Bjorg's research and you allowing access to the Alteran database that we were able to produce two sexually viable clones. She is the result of their mating; we have decided to name her Hari in your honor."

Harry stood speechless staring at the tiny gray Asgard baby. "… Thor, Bjorg, I, I, don't know what to say. This is absolutely fantastic news. Congratulations! And wow, Hari… I'm honored. Hello Hari." He said softly holding his pinky to her tiny fingers.

The baby Asgard gently gripped his pinky finger and opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes showed intelligence and awareness that the empty clones lacked. "You are a miracle little one." He whispered to her. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Hari's caretaker then took her leave from the room.

Harry looked over to Bjorg. "Way to go mate!"

"It would not have been possible without the assistance of the Alteran database and your Fleur computer interface." Bjorg said matter-of-factly.

"She is healthy?"

This time it was the scientist Heimdall who answered. "We are yet to determine any health or genetic issues within her body. Her mind is learning and growing at what we understand used to be the typical rate for an Asgard newborn. The genetic degradation level that can be found in her parents is slightly lessened, but our current estimates state that it will take many generations before it is completely gone."

"Wow, so no quick fix huh?" Harry responded.

"We are a patient people, and already there are many Asgard waiting for the maturation of sexually viable clones. It is our hope that within a year, we will have over a thousand newborn Asgard, and for the first time in three thousand years, our population will once again grow." Heimdall responded.

"That truly is exciting. But what about all of the existing Asgard? Are all of you ready to pass on?" Harry asked in concern. The average clone these days only survived several years before needing to be replaced.

Thor tilted his head gently to the side, "There are those who feel ready to perish, having only continued to transfer to new clone bodies out of a sense of duty to our race. Now that we have a viable way to continue our civilization, they have requested not to continue in a new clone when their current one expires. Others wish to continue their clone cycles until the clones are no longer viable, our current estimates calculate that time to be 150 years or so from now." Here Thor paused and looked Harry in the eye, "Should you be willing, Bjorg's new assignment will be to return with you to Avalon and research the possibility of placing an Asgard consciousness into a mechanical body, it is from your demonstration with your nanite army that has given us the idea."

"After all these years fighting replicators, you would be willing to in essence become their cousins?" Harry asked in shock.

Thor nodded, "We are aware of the irony of our request. As it currently stands, our clone bodies are nothing more than organically grown machines without an Asgard consciousness. The importance of the composition of our bodies is quite less than it is to your people. As I stated before, there are those that will not wish for a mechanical body, and have accepted that they will perish in the near future."

Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Of course, Bjorg is more than welcome to return to Avalon and follow this line of research. I'm sure that Fleur will be very helpful, and while we are using all of the nanites that composed the Asurans in preparation for the war, I will happily share the technical details of how they are created and programmed with you. I will require one promise from your people however, and I must insist that this be amended into our treaty. There will be no artificial intelligent self-aware nanite consciousness's created. All mechanical bodies that the Asgard create must be under the direct control of an organically born Asgard consciousness, and only after their original body is no longer viable. This is to avoid what happened with both the replicators and the Asurans."

Thor nodded in agreement, "That very stipulation has already been discussed and agreed upon by the high council, we will amend the treaty and have Bjorj send it to you for approval."

"That sounds perfect."

Freyr spoke up for the first time, "We will be creating an educational system for the new generation in the near future. It is our hope that in time our two races will continue our exchange of information, technologies, and perhaps even students?"

What that tone of hope at the end of her sentence? "I'm sure that we would like that very much Freyr. I look forward to checking in on Hari and seeing her growth."

"It would be wise for you to come often in that case. Hari will be fully matured in five years." Heimdall informed him.

"Wow, five years huh? How long will her current body last?"

"We cannot be certain, but based on comparisons of her genetics to those of clones over the past 300 years, her current body should last somewhere between 30 – 40 years."

Harry nodded in relief, glad the Asgard's long term prospects were looking up. He didn't stay much longer as he had a lot to do in order to ensure everything was ready for whenever and wherever the first strike would come.

* * *

As it turned out, the first attack came several weeks later and was directed against Earth. It was actually quite clever and Harry had to give points to Anubis for creativity. Anubis had figured out how to tow a large naquadah filled asteroid through hyperspace and released it just outside the Sol system traveling at full sublight speed and headed directly on a collision path with Earth.

Had the three Alteran ships not detected the towing mothership the moment it came remotely close to the system in hyperspace, the asteroid would be considered a natural disaster which would have prohibited the Asgard from interfering due to the terms of the treaty. Clearly the cat wasn't out of the bag yet that Earth had other friends capable of stopping this asteroid, but that would soon change.

Before Earth even had a chance to detect the asteroid, Fleur contacted General Hammond.

"This is Hammond." He answered the secure phone at his desk.

"General Hammond, this is Fleur calling from the Cruiser ship Chimera. I represent the three ships that are currently protecting the Sol system as promised by Harry Potter."

"Um, Yes, of course. What can I do for you?" Hammond asked, he had been briefed on the promise that Harry made to Jack, but since then the SGC hadn't had word from Harry.

"There is a large asteroid on a collision course towards your planet. Per our arrangement, we are only to interfere when help is directly asked for or there is an immediate threat. As this asteroid will not impact with Earth for several more weeks it cannot be considered an immediate threat." Fleur paused, waiting for the message to sink in.

"…But if I were to say, for example, 'Please assist us by stopping that asteroid from hitting Earth' you would be able to act?" General Hammond was not slow on the uptake.

"Your formal request for assistance has been noted, and we will proceed to intercept the asteroid. Our scans indicate that it is composed of about 43 percent naquadah. By rights, it is in your system and as such it belongs to you. Do you have a planet that you would prefer us to place it in orbit around for your mining operation?" Fleur of course knew that Earth had no such ability, but teasing the good General about it was just too tempting.

"Unfortunately we do not currently have the technology or infrastructure to mine an asteroid." General Hammond said a bit hesitantly. The SGC could really use a source of naquadah at that scale, however the reality was they simply didn't have a way to collect it.

"One moment please." Fleur paused, mostly for dramatic effect, but did also contact Harry to get his approval. "We would be willing to mine the naquadah for you at a price of twenty percent."

General Hammond took a moment to think before responding, "Just to confirm, you are willing to stop an asteroid that would most likely destroy the planet, mine it for naquadah yourselves, and then give us eighty percent of the material collected?"

"That is correct. Of course, if the deal does not suite you, we can simply leave the asteroid in orbit around a planet for your future operations." Fleur confirmed.

"Oh, no, your deal sounds quite fair."

"Wonderful. My estimates state that we should have our first shipment ready for you at the end of next week. Would you like the deliveries beamed directly on Earth? Or would you prefer some other planet?"

"Hmmm… I will have to get back to you on that one, I'm not sure that we have a good place to store it all here."

"If you would like my advice General, the asteroid's mass is quite considerable and would be quite cumbersome to transport through the gate, I would suggest that we make our deliveries on an as needed basis. We could easily mine and keep the naquadah sections in orbit around Mars, and give a quick delivery when requested. Does a standard delivery of one hundred cubic meters sound reasonable?" Fleur kept the tone disinterested and professional as if she wasn't talking about scheduling multiple deliveries of the most valuable metal known to Earth at a mass of about thirty thousand metric tons each.

Again General Hammond paused, "Yes, that would be acceptable." The disbelief of the current situation was evident in his voice.

"Great!" Several papers appeared on Hammond's desk, "Once you provide the coordinates for delivery and sign the agreement that was just sent we will get to work on the mining operation."

"I will have to contact the President before entering into any formal arrangements." Hammond informed Fleur.

"Of course, the offer continues to stand, and although the asteroid is now in orbit around Mars, we will not begin to mine until that agreement is signed."

After an amusing discussion with the president where Hammond informed him that this deal was basically free naquadah and that their current mining operations cost the SGC millions to collect even 100 kilograms of pure naquadah, the agreement was signed and coordinates of a warehouse in Area 51 were provided. As soon as the agreement was signed, a copy was created and the original disappeared in a flash of light.

Once the contract was beamed back aboard the Chimera, Fleur sent a block of 100 constructors to the asteroid with instructions to create a thousand more constructors and then begin mining the asteroid and creating one meter cube collections of pure raw materials. While the largest section of the asteroid was composed of naquadah, the nickel and iron that made up the rest of the mass could also be used as raw materials to feed the synthesizers in order to create drones or more nanites. Within a few months, the entire asteroid would take the shape of a cube, composed entirely of 1 cubic meter blocks.

Overall the first attack from Anubis, while creative, was a complete failure and greatly benefited both the Alterans and Earth. Harry's favorite part of course, was that other than the approval for Fleur to negotiate the mining operation, he didn't have to do a single thing.

Anubis wasn't the only one going on the offensive however. Ishta had made a convincing argument that the more Jaffa that were in the alliance, the fewer Anubis would have in his armies. The fact that most of these Jaffa were in the service of other System Lords didn't really concern her. When asked about it she shrugged, "I am very proud of my race, but overall Jaffa are fairly fickle. It is not unheard of for a single Jaffa to serve in the armies of several Goa'uld over his lifetime. Other than those few in command, most Jaffa simply due what they are told and keep their mouths shut. It's that or be killed."

Harry had not given a lot of thought to the typical mindset of a Jaffa soldier, "But the whole 'serving your god' thing?"

Ishta countered, "Oh, don't get me wrong, the Jaffa are brainwashed to think that the Goa'uld are gods. It's the loyalty to a specific Goa'uld that is missing, whether one serves this god or that one doesn't matter all that much to most."

It was out of that conversation that the Alliance, with the backing of three cloaked Alteran ships started to attack strategically chosen targets of different System Lords. Taking a page out of the replicator playbook, a nanite Fleur would be transported onto defending ships, take control of the computer systems and disable weapons, shields and engines. By the time a ship would have been ready to return fire in any amount of intensity, the ship was disabled and an announcing from 'Moloc' would sound throughout the ship or ships announcing that the planet, ship, and crew were now under the domain of Moloc. Those that wished to die in service to their former masters were welcome to do so; however those that wished to live and were willing to serve were more than welcome as well.

Ishta's estimate proved to be right and for each captured ship, only 10-20 loyal Jaffa chose to fight, these were usually killed by their subordinates who had no interest fighting against an opponent that could disable their ships without firing a shot. Of course the ships protecting the captured planets were replaced by ships staffed by free Jaffa loyal to the Alliance and the new recruits were sent deep into Alliance territory to be educated where they would eventually learn the truth about the Goa'uld and the Alliance that they were now a part of. The families of these Jaffa were also found and sent with them to be enrolled in education of their own.

It was not long after the first delivery of asteroid naquadah to Earth that an Alteran satellite picked up a large group of Jaffa training on and staging raids from an empty planet that had been abandon by the Goa'uld for hundreds of years. Harry passed this information off to Ishta whose interest was piqued and she decided to investigate.

She along with several Jaffa and two nanite Fleur's arrived in orbit around the planet. The Jaffa at the controls to the ship looked confused. "Scans find several hundred Jaffa, no permanent buildings, and a severe lack of weaponry." He turned to Ishta, "It makes no sense that a training camp would be so under equipped."

Ishta nodded and turned to a nanite Fleur. "Perhaps you would be willing to go down there and find out a bit more about these Jaffa and why they are here?"

"Of course." The android opened her hand and a small insect formed out of the nanites in her palm. A moment later the insect disappeared in a small flash of light and a screen appeared showing what the insect was seeing, the sounds from the camp surrounded the bridge as they watched and listened.

There were several Jaffa fighting with training staff weapons, but they soon stopped when another Jaffa stood up on a bench and started speaking. This man, who was clearly their leader, gave an impassioned speech about false gods and how they would continue to fight until every last goa'uld was dead and every Jaffa free.

"These are my kind of Jaffa." Ishta announced to the bridge who was nodding in agreement. After asking Fleur for assistance, Ishta's image was projected down to the camp. Fifteen staff blasts later, the surprised Jaffa stopped shooting at the hologram and she spoke with a large smile on her face. "Greetings, my fellow free Jaffa. My name is Ishta and I greet you in the name of the Alliance."

The leader was the first to recover his shock. Ishta thought she saw a flicker of anger on his face before he broke into a large smile. "And I welcome you Ishta. My name is K'tano, perhaps you could tell us more about this alliance?"

Ishta smiled in kind. "Of course K'tano. Perhaps it would be best if we met in person."

K'tano nodded and spread his arms motioning to the Jaffa surrounding him, "I agree, please join us. Any free Jaffa is welcome here and has nothing to fear from us."

There were several flashes of light and Ishta, along with several of her command as well as the nano Fleurs, who had taken the shape and style of dress of Jaffa women, appeared where the hologram was.

"Welcome Ishta" K'tano greeted her. "May I ask what technology brought you to us?"

Ishta gave a slight smirk before responding, "The alliance has many powerful allies," she began, "on occasion they assist us with the use of their advanced technology."

"I see." Replied K'tano with a cold expression on his face, "Perhaps we should have a private meeting in my tent and you can tell me more about your alliance and its allies."

Ishta took a look of slight offence, "But I just met you…" All of her Jaffa and the two nano Fleurs started to snicker while K'tano and his group of Jaffa looked confused. Realizing this Ishta straightened her features. "I apologize, it would appear that our time spent with a certain ally of ours has somewhat altered our sense of humor." She finished with a mock glare at one of the nano Fleurs who just shrugged and sent her a wink. "In all seriousness, our message is for all Jaffa, what I have to say applies to them as much as it does to you. I would prefer to speak out here."

K'tano's smile looked a bit forced, "Of course," he gestured to the bench he had previously occupied, "Please…"

Ishta gave him a nod in thanks and approached the bench. "For many years I was the chief priestess of the System Lord Maloc. Through his stupidity Maloc decided that all Jaffa females would be killed at birth, as only Jaffa men could serve in his armies." There was a collective gasp from the crowd. "Because of my position, I was able to save many and I created a sanctuary for Jaffa women on a forgotten world in Maloc's domain.

"A few years ago, I was approached by a group who had taken Maloc captive and had a plan to turn his domain into a beacon of light, freedom, and education in this galaxy. They asked me to lead it. Since then the Jaffa and humans in the domain have lived free. Basic needs and education are provided, and under the guise of Maloc, we have been able to greatly expand the domain, freeing many planets that were previously under the rule of other System Lords. Each world is given the right to live how they see fit, while any needs such as housing, food, and of course education are provided. Every world has their ability to voice their concerns to the leadership of the Alliance, and all concerns are given full consideration. While we are mostly self-sustainable, our allies have been of great service when called upon and have given us great aid in creating and running a system that spans thousands of worlds.

"It is with the assistance of our allies that the Alliance will see the end of the Goa'uld in this galaxy, and it is our vision that every human, Jaffa, and the other races in this galaxy will one day live free and peacefully with one another." At this point, a small insect flew next to her ear and projected several words so that only she could hear before it flew off; she caught one of the nano Fleur's eyes and received a small nod in confirmation.

"It was my intention to invite you all to join the Alliance, you of course could choose to continue your fight, but while your numbers fall in the dozens or perhaps hundreds, the Alliance can field armies numbering in the billions, all of them fully educated and free. We are in a position to not make small raids, but actually oppose the Goa'uld in open warfare. Unfortunately it would seem that you are not all as you appear to be. There is a Goa'uld among you, one who would see your ideals of freedom as a way to rule over you." There was some muttering from the crowd.

Ishta lifted her shirt to expose her symbiote pouch, "How about it K'tano, I've shown you mine, will you show us yours?"

K'tano raised his arms in defense, "Surely there is no need for this ridicules…"

"…What is the matter K'tano? We are all Jaffa here correct?" she narrowed her eyes, "Or are we?" She looked over the crowd, "Why does K'tano not show his pouch? I tell you it is because he is not Jaffa at all, but rather, a Goa'uld!"

Several of the Jaffa in the crowd looked at K'tano with a glare, while others looked confused and untrusting of this stranger attacking their leader. K'tano, seeing which direction the tide was turning, flashed his eyes and grabbed a staff weapon before taking a shot at Ishta. He then turned and ran towards the stargate.

A shield flared to life around Ishta, redirecting the plasma blast into the sky. Before any Jaffa could react, four bolts of gleaming metal raced after K'tano, morphed as they reached him, wrapping up his legs, upper body, and pinning him to the ground. Ishta gave a slight nod of thanks to the nano Fleur that sent the bolts.

Several burly Jaffa approached k'tano and opened his chest armor, revealing a completely uncut upper half, one that clearly did not have a symbiote pouch. One of the Jaffa looked up at the crowd, "She speaks the truth, K'tano is no Jaffa."

K'tano's eyes flashed again, "I will destroy you Jaffa! You will once again take your proper place and bow before your God!"

The Jaffa looked over at Ishta and shot her a smile, "I do not believe I will." He responded before slamming his fist into K'tano's face, knocking him out. He stood up and faced Ishta, "I will join the armies of your Alliance! I will fight the Goa'uld alongside of the free Jaffa!"

There was a small cheer from the crowd as several others declared that they would also join the Alliance.

No one but Fleur noticed the two hooded Jaffa quietly walk away from the group after nodding to each other. She would have reacted to them as a threat had one of them not turned for a last content look at the free Jaffa gathered with their new hope. It would seem that Bra'tac would yet live to see his people free.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will finish up season 5 and Harry will take a visit to Magical England. Thanks for reading.

Also, I have two recommendations of authors that I believe are amazing and have provided me with many hours worth of enjoyable reading. I encourage you all to check them out. Robst and Darth Marrs.

Robst has a bunch of fun Harry/Hermione fics, one of my favorite parings.

Darth Marrs has a bit of everything, goes into a bit of angst and darker themes at times, but I have found everything to be very well written. I'm man enough to admit that I have cried at times while reading his fics.


	35. Chapter 35

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Daniel took off his glasses, a single tear running down his face. "You stupid son of a bitch." "Hey." Jack responded shortly, "You're welcome."

"You didn't have to shoot Reese!" Daniel bit out.

"Yes I did."

"She was shutting them down."

Jack shook his head, "She created the replicators and you know all the trouble they gave to Thor and the Asgard, not to mention that they are at least indirectly responsible for billions of deaths! I had no way of knowing that she was really shutting them down and neither did you."

"They didn't stop because you shot her, they stopped because she told them to."

They argued for a few more moments, but in the end it didn't matter, Reese was disabled and the immediate threat to Earth was gone. While Jack left the gate room to oversee the cleanup of the replicator remains, Daniel continued to hold the dead android's hand, lost in his thoughts.

It was a few days later that Fleur informed Harry that he was receiving a phone call from the SGC. "Harry here."

"Hello Harry, this is General Hammond of the SGC."

"General! Good to hear from you! Something wrong with the naquadah shipment?" Harry greeted him.

"Oh no, nothing like that." The general responded. "I understand that you have a close relationship with the Asgard."

"Yeah…" Harry replied, not sure where this was going.

"Perhaps it would be best if you paid us a visit. Also, if you have a way to get in contact with the Asgard, Thor is not responding to our attempts at contact."

"Um, sure." Harry's curiosity was peeked. "I'll see if Bjorg is available, he serves as a sort of ambassador between my people and the Asgard high council, expect us in about an hour."

As soon as the connection was dropped Fleur's voice appeared in Harry's head, "Bjorg is available and is willing to accompany you to Earth. He will meet you in the gate room in 40 minutes."

"Great, thank you Fleur." Harry turned to Chaya who was entertaining herself re-reading an old Alteran epic poem, "I wonder what that is all about."

Chaya rolled her eyes, "I'm sure the suspense is killing you. Oh how will you ever contain yourself for 40 whole minutes?"

Chaya returned to her reading and missed the smirk on her husband's face, "I'll just have to find a distraction." She absently nodded not really paying attention before she found herself being tackled down from her sitting position on the couch. Her gasp of surprise was turned into a small groan of pleasure as her husband gently kissed her neck.

42 minutes later a slightly flushed Harry met with Bjorg in the gate room. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Bjorg. I was a bit caught up in what I was doing and lost track of time."

Bjorg showed the same emotion that Asgard usually did, none. "Your apology is accepted Harry Potter."

Harry nodded in gratitude and that was the last of it. A quick mental command to Fleur and a wormhole was established to Earth. As had become standard practice when traveling to Earth, Fleur reached through and shut down the controls to the Iris, which ensured their safety when traveling. Harry and Bjorg walked through together. Moments later they were greeted in the usual fashion when arriving through the gate at the SGC, dozens of guns pointed at them.

Before the General was able to give the command to stand down, Harry wiggled his finger and all guns in the room turned into lollypops in the soldiers hands. "Hi guys." Harry waved. "Don't eat those; they will turn back in an hour or so."

"Stand down" came the voice of General Hammond as he walked into the room. "It's good to see you Harry." The general turned to Bjorg. "I don't believe that we have met."

Harry jumped into action, remembering his manners. "Oh right. General Hammond, this is Bjorg of the Asgard, Bjorg, this is General George Hammod commander of the SGC."

"Greetings. Thor speaks very highly of you and your teams, General Hammond."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bjorg. If you two would come this way we have something to show you." Hammond led them to a lab where what appeared to be a young woman was lying on a table. "SG1 encountered this android on a recent mission. After they brought her back here, our scientists were able to turn her on in hopes that we might learn something about the dead civilization where she was created. Of course I will give you the full incident details, but the short of it is that you are currently looking at what we believe to be the original creator of the replicators."

"No shit!" Harry exclaimed in surprise and then went closer to the android to get a better look. He glanced at the general, "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go right ahead, but please don't turn it on. It seems that it can create replicators from any metallic element and we were barely able to shut her down and destroy the small army she had created several days ago."

"Noted." Harry responded before producing a small scanning device all the while silently speaking with Fleur. "Amazing, these nanites are almost as advanced as the early versions of the Asurans. See if you can hack into her programming without activating her."

It took several seconds before Fleur responded. "The entity when turned on is self-aware, however it has the emotional and value maturity of a small child. I can confirm that she did indeed create the replicators based on a schematic of our constructors that she accessed from an abandoned Alteran outpost. It was from analyzing the technology and data available in this outpost that the people of her planet were able to advance as far and as quickly as they did. Her creator was simply nothing short of a genius and was able to take their technology to new limits when he created her. She eventually lost control of the replicators as their numbers grew and everyone on her planet was killed."

"That is so sad," Harry said in a whisper that the rest of the room heard. "Is there anything in there about how to shut them down?" he asked silently to Fleur.

Fleur gave him the equivalent of a mental shrug, "She wasn't concerned about shutting them down, they were specifically taught to defend themselves and replicate. That was their single focus. There is however a recall command built into their base system. She did want to be able to call her toys back to her after all."

Harry gave a nod and turned to face Bjorg and Hammond. "General, I would like to request that this android be given over to the Asgard immediately."

"Of course." The general agreed.

"Bjorg, I need to speak with Thor, and I think you will want to come with me. Let's go end your war."

Bjorg blinked before giving a slow nod. "That would be most welcome."

Harry smirked as he remembered something, "Besides, I haven't seen Hari in months."

* * *

It was a tired Harry Potter that sat in the control chair of the Lily, in orbit around the Asgard home planet. It had taken several weeks, but the plan had been ironed out. The android would be protected from interference by an altered Alteran personal shield and would be sent to the second planet from the star of the last system that the replicators had control of. Once delivered the android would broadcast the recall command to all replicators in the system.

The plan hinged on the personal shield lasting long enough for all the replicators to arrive and attempt to fully get to the android. Because of this an additional power supply was used to exceptionally increase the lifespan of the shield. With the additional power, the shield could run at full strength for hundreds of years. Of course, it would not be needed for that long, but in this case overkill was the name of the game.

Phase two of the plan was the reason Harry had pulled six Fleur controlled ships out of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was a minor risk, but intelligence indicated that Anubis did not have the ships to attack enough targets at the same time.. Once all replicators had arrived on the planet, which was estimated to take several days, the six ships, plus the Lily would surround the planet and broadcast gibberish over the subspace range that the replicators used to communicate. This would effectively neutralize them. The power of seven Alteran cruisers sending the equivalent of a loud screech would prevent them from forming any sort of communication.

Without the ability to coordinate, a two inch replicator block was simply a small hunk of metal. Ideally, the entire planet's replicator population would simply freeze. While the Alteran ships broadcast, the Asgard fleet would take a page out of the Sam Carter playbook and explode the sun. Whereas the Asgard shields were not capable of surviving that kind of explosion, the Lily class cursors could. Once the sun was about to go critical, the Asgard ships would jump to safety while the Alteran ships would continue to broadcast, giving the replicators no time to communicate and coordinate an escape.

To make sure everything worked out as planned,, the seven Alteran ships were going to stick around until the blast completed, deactivate the shield on the android, and then vaporize anything that might have survived. The Asgard had at first protested against Harry being responsible for so much, but he convinced them that if it weren't for his ancestors' carelessness with the data in their outposts the replicators would have never been created. While not directly to blame as they were with the Wraith, Harry felt that he did have a responsibility to help finish this. With a nod to Thor, who was accompanying him on the bridge of the Lily, the fleet made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

"Come on….Come on…" Jack was almost on the verge of swearing into the phone. He had just come back from P2S-4C3, the planet where Daniel was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. The bastards on the planet were blaming Daniel for the incident, saying that he tried to sabotage their bomb. While Jack didn't believe them for a second, he refused to let them sully the name of his dying friend. Unfortunately their contact on the planet, named Jonas Quinn, believed too strongly in the project to come clean and admit that the whole thing was an accident and that Daniel had actually saved all of their lives. It could easily lead the project being canceled, which would make their country vulnerable to the other two nations on the planet.

Jack picked up again and called Harry for the sixth time. Harry had never missed Jack's call, but now, when Daniel was hours away from death, he is completely unreachable.

"… Hey, this is Harry, I'm really busy saving billions of lives right now and I need to focus. Leave a message and I'll give you a call back."

"Fuck!" Jack swore into the recording and hung up.

The truth of the matter was, at that very moment Jack's first message from four hours earlier finally reached Fleur on the Lily.

"Harry…" Fleur broke the silence as they watched the last few replicator ships approach the planet, phase two would begin in a few hours. "You missed a call from Jack O'Neill."

"Ok, I'll call him back when we are done here. Shouldn't be more than a day or two." Harry replied, not really concerned, if there was a real threat to Earth, the three ships on standby would cover it.

"He left a message" Suddenly Jacks voice pumped through the speakers.

"Harry, buddy, its Jack. Look, Daniel got hit by a lot of radiation off-world and the Doc here says that there is nothing she can do and she gives him about 16 hours. Now, I normally wouldn't ask, but this is Daniel we are talking about. Please, please, if there is anything you can do for him please come."

"Oh no." Harry said locking eyes with Thor.

"Indeed," Thor responded, "It would be most unfortunate if Doctor Jackson were to pass away."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Harry declared. "Fleur, figure out the fastest way to get a message to Hermione without any ships here having to leave."

"Were are in communication range of Othala. Contact Bjorg and ask him to dial Avalon. The open wormhole will allow instant communication with Hermione. Estimated time, 2 minutes." Fleur responded.

"Perfect, do it." Harry replied.

A long two minutes and twenty seconds later a hologram of Hermione appeared on the bridge. "Harry? Didn't it work? What went wrong with the replicators?"

"Hi Hermione, operation pest control is going fine, but I need you to do something for me." Harry started.

"Anything" She replied.

"I got a message from Earth. Apparently Daniel Jackson got hit with a lot of radiation and is dying. Could you, Chaya and Ayiana go to the SGC and do what you can for him?"

"Of course, we will leave right away."

"Thank you, and take a nano-Fleur with you as well. I know you can take care of yourselves, but I don't want some trigger happy airman shooting you as you walk through the gate."

Hermione rolled her eyes but agreed. Having a nano-Fleur between you and a dozen men with guns was a bit comforting.

As soon as the connection closed, Hermione asked Fleur to open a channel to the entire city. "May I have your attention please? This is Hermione Granger. Will Chaya and Ayiana please meet me in the gate room immediately? We are needed off world for a few hours. Our classes for today are canceled. If any student or resident needs to contact us while we are gone, speak to Fleur. We will have a nano-Fleur with us that will be able to relay your message. Thank you."

Moments later three women and one nano-Fleur gathered in the gate room while Fleur connected the wormhole to Earth. "Fleur send them a hologram message that explains who we are and why we are coming please." Hermione requested. "I honestly don't know why Harry always goes for the dramatic surprise entrance."

The nano-Fleur responded after a moment, "The message was sent and General Hammond has given us his welcome."

"Wonderful." Hermione said, and the four stepped through the gate.

"Welcome to Earth. I understand that Harry sent you?" Hammond greeted them with Jack O'Neill by his side.

Hermione nodded, taking lead, "Something like that. Harry is with the Asgard right now in the Ida Galaxy so your message took a few hours to get to him."

Jack blanched a bit. "Um, go ahead and tell him to ignore the next hundred or so."

Fleur actually laughed, "I'm sure any foul language will be forgiven considering the circumstances."

Ayiana interjected. "My name is Ayiana, lead healer of our people. I believe that you have a patient in need of my services?"

Hammond nodded, "Of course, right this way."

The group soon arrived at the infirmary. Immediately Sha're got up from her seat next to Daniel's bed and approached Chaya. "You are the wife of the one who freed me. Are you here to save my Daniel as well?"

Chaya smiled kindly at Sha're, "That is why we are here. Let me introduce Hermione and Ayiana. Ayiana is our greatest healer and will take good care of your Daniel."

Sha're turned and bowed to Ayiana, "I would be most grateful, honored healer."

Ayiana returned the bow and walked over to Daniel, placing one hand on his chest and another on his forehead. Her hands soon took on a light blue glow as she began to concentrate.

It was then that Chaya noticed the presence of another ascended in the room. She quietly whispered to Hermione, "I'll be right back; there is more than his health that is going on here." A moment later she was replaced by a bright light that zoomed out of the room and disappeared.

"Hello Oma." Chaya surprised Daniel by her appearance in what he thought was his mind.

"Hello Chaya," Oma replied with a warm smile. "I was wondering if you would sense me here."

Daniel connected the dots, "Chaya! You are Harry's wife! We met on Kheb."

Chaya gave him a slight nod to confirm. "It is good to see you again Daniel Jackson." She turned to Oma, "You are offering him ascension?"

"I am showing him the path, it is he who must choose to follow it."

Chaya rolled her eyes at Oma's cryptic nature before locking eyes with Daniel. "Your wife has not left your side Daniel. I do not believe that she is ready to give you up. As we speak your body is being healed. As I'm sure Oma will agree, the path will still be there when it is time, but you are still needed here, among your friends and family."

Daniel looked conflicted, but already he could sense his body healing and the pull of his love for Sha're was bringing him back. He turned to Oma, "Your offer is so generous, but Chaya is right. Perhaps if things were different I would go with you now, but they aren't and I choose to stay."

Oma gave him a small hug. "Then return to your family Daniel Jackson. When the time comes, we will continue this discussion again. Perhaps then will you be fully ready to follow the path."

"I look forward to it." Daniel replied before his consciousness fully returned to his body, leaving Oma and Chaya alone.

"I am glad you were able to arrive in time. Daniel Jackson is too important and I could not let him simply perish." Oma said to Chaya.

"I understand, but I warn you, once ascended he would have been a larger rule breaker than I ever was."

Oma laughed before sobering, "Does Harry know of my error with Anubis?"

Chaya shook her head, "I am forbidden to tell him anything before he finds out about Anubis' status himself."

"He will be angry."

"Yes, he will." Chaya agreed. "But not at you or I. The others, however, are a different story."

Oma embraced the younger ascended before taking her leave. "Take care of him Chaya."

Chaya smiled as she watched Oma's form leave, "Always." She whispered to herself.

"Daniel! Oh my Daniel!" Sha're proclaimed as he opened his eyes. Ayiana slumped back into Hermione's arms, exhausted.

Daniel reached up to hug his wife, causing his bandages to fall from his arms. "Incredible." Gasped Dr. Frasier when she noticed that his hands and arms were completely healed, leaving no sign of the former radiation sores that were there moments ago.

Sha're finished her embrace and walked over and kneeled at Ayiana's feet. "I am in your debt; ask anything of me as payment for healing my Daniel."

Ayiana took her hand and led her to stand up. "It is my calling in life to heal others, I ask nothing in return." She nodded over at Daniel, "Seeing my patients healthy is all the thanks I need."

Sha're accepted this and moved back over to embrace Daniel again.

Hermione gave her a hug from behind while whispering in her ear. "You are incredible you know that?"

"Incredibly tired is what I am. He had a lot of damage to repair." Ayiana replied.

"Then let's get you home for some much deserved rest."

Ayiana nodded and the two quietly left the room, leaving Sha're and the members of SG1 to celebrate.

Chaya appeared once they were in the gate room and put one hand on Ayiana's shoulder. "You ok?" Ayiana let her know she was. "Good, let's go."

Hermione looked a little surprised, "Just like that? Without saying goodbye?"

Ayiana smirked over at her, "Oh come on Hermione. If we simply vanish, we seem aloof and mysterious, it will be fun."

Hermione huffed, "Fine you two can be completely rude, but I'm leaving a note." Chaya and Ayiana shrugged so Hermione quickly dictated a note for Fleur to leave and the three women and one android disappeared from the gate room.

Minutes later General Hammond left the infirmary in search of them and arrived at the gate room before looking up at Walter Harriman through the observation glass. "Where are our guests?"

Harriman's voice came through the PA system. "I'm not exactly sure sir. They came in here several minutes ago, the one appearing from a ball of light, spoke a bit and then disappeared."

"Did they get beamed up by one of their ships?" Hammond questioned

Harriman shook his head. "No sir. There was no flash of light, they simply vanished." It was at that point that Hammond noticed what looked like an old fashioned rolled up scroll. He picked it up and unrolled it to read.

_General Hammond and the rest of the SGC._

_We are glad that we were able to be of some assistance, and wish for a quick recovery for Daniel. While we would have liked to stay, we do have responsibilities at home that were temporarily dropped and must be resumed. Such is the life on the council. I'm sure that Harry will stop by in the next few days to check on Daniel himself._

_Until we meet again,_

_Hermione Granger  
Head of Avalon Academy  
Educational seat on Alteran High Council_

As soon as he finished reading, the scroll also disappeared. "Well, I suppose that we finally have a name for Harry's people." He mumbled to himself. "'Alteran.' I wonder if Dr. Jackson has encountered that name."

Hammond was brought out of his thoughts by the unscheduled wormhole activation happening behind him. A second after the gate connected, Harriman's voice once again projected through the speakers, "General, you might want to come up here. It is an audio transition from P2S-4C3. Jonas Quinn is requesting asylum."

* * *

It was several days later that Harry Potter stepped through the Earth Stargate, not in his regular garb, but in what looked like an exterminator's jumpsuit. Instead of a cockroach in a circle with a line through it, there was a moving picture of a replicator.

"Stand down" Hammond gave the order before Harry started to mess with their guns again. The ones that had been turned into candy had reverted and still functioned perfectly, but the airmen all but refused to use them for active duty, saying something about being unable to trust the weapon. "I trust that the Android Reese was helpful for the Asgard?"

Harry gave him a big smile through the observation window. "It was at that General. The replicators are now nothing more than a dark memory in Asgard history. They are quite pleased with you if I do say so myself."

Hammond returned Harry's smile. "I'm relieved to hear that. And I wanted to thank you for sending someone to heal Daniel. I cannot express how thankful we all are for your help."

"Which is why I am here; I wanted to see Daniel. Is he taking visitors?"

"He is indeed. Dr. Frasier gave him a clean bill of health two days ago. I believe he is in his office at the moment." The general replied.

Harry gave a small smirk, "Don't tell him I'm here." The General had a second to assure Harry that he wouldn't before Harry disappeared and a large white and blue bird took his place before vanishing in a flash of ice and snow.

Hammond chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that."

Daniel was startled from his story when there was a pile of ice and snow dumped on his head. Moments later he felt the claws of a bird landing on his shoulder and a beautiful calming song filled the room.

Jonas Quinn, who had been attentively listening to Daniel, gasped at the sight when Daniel continued, "Oh, and he can turn into a bird and teleport, too." The bird started trilling in what sounded like laughter before it hoped off Daniel's shoulder and transformed into Harry Potter, landing on the floor still chuckling.

As the chuckling calmed, Harry turned to address his former perch. "It is good to see you up and about Daniel. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come myself, and that I didn't get the message earlier. You should not have had to suffer that long." He said, sounding quite remorseful.

Daniel waved off his apology. "You sent someone to save my life Harry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Thank you."

Jonas felt a bit awkward watching the exchange, his own guilt for his part in Daniel's injuries coming to the forefront of his mind. "Maybe I'll give you guys some…"

He was interrupted by Harry. "Nonsense! The emotional stuff is over," Harry said with a laugh. "I'm Harry, and you are?"

"Jonas Quinn." Jonas looked over to Daniel, "Is this the Harry?" Daniel nodded and Jonas adopted his trademark smile. "Wonderful! We were just talking about you. Daniel has all kinds of theories about you and your people and now that you are here you can clear them up!"

An amused Harry looked over at Daniel with a raised eyebrow and burst out laughing when he saw that Daniel had actually face-palmed while Jonas was talking. "Theories huh?" Harry asked Jonas.

"Oh yes. Apparently figuring you out is quite the hobby." Jonas did not take Daniel's hints to shut his mouth.

Harry was quite amused by the whole thing and turned to Daniel. "I like him. All right Daniel, I'm feeling generous, you get one question." He finished with a smirk.

Of course Daniel had about a million questions prepared on the off chance that he would ever get Harry to sit down and answer them, but he didn't have them organized and prioritized, so he simply chose to ask the most recent that had been spurred by Hermione's note.

"Avalon Academy, the source of the Arthurian legend or named after it?"

Harry's smile got wider. "Oh that's good. Neither actually. Avalon is the name of the city where we live and the Academy is a large part of that. While the Arthurian legend predates the city by several hundred years, the city itself was named in honor of the original Avalon, which was the basis for the Arthurian legend. I'll even give you the follow up, yes, the original Avalon did relate to my people, and yes, Merlin was one of us." Harry finished with a wink.

Daniel almost growled in frustration and pointed a finger at Harry, "That's not even close to fair you know. You answer one question and create 50 more."

Harry just laughed and swatted Daniel's hand away. "Such is life Daniel. I'll tell you what; if you don't have it all figured out by the time you ascend, then you and I can sit down and have a long chat and I will answer any questions you still have unanswered."

"Daniel told me about ascension. He said that your wife was a being of pure energy." Jonas cut in and Harry nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering, how you met."

"Now that is a story I don't mind sharing… You see Chaya was actually in exile for something she did over 10 thousand years ago…" And Harry started the story of how he and Chaya originally met.

Several hours later Harry, Sha're, Jonas Quinn and the members of SG1 were eating dinner, swapping stories, and generally having a good time when an airman interrupted them.

"Excuse me Sir." He spoke to Jack, "General Hammond wants to see you all in the briefing room."

Jack nodded and waved him off. "Tell him we will be right there." The airman turned to leave as Jack glanced down at his tray, "And tell him I'm bringing my pudding!" he shouted after him.

Once they were all gathered, Jack with his pudding, Hammond started speaking. "I was contacted by the Kelownans. Thanks to Jonas Quinn's testimony they have absolved Daniel of any wrong doing and are no longer demanding that he be returned to them for trial."

"They damn well better have…" Jack mumbled under his breath.

Hammond continued, ignoring him. "However, they are now requesting that Jonas Quinn be returned to them to be charged with treason and to find out how he managed to steal their entire supply of naquadria."

Jonas looked shocked, "But I didn't take everything! There are large storage areas under armed guard that I had no access to. I only took what we had available in the lab, less than a tenth of our total supply."

Hammond looked at him with understanding, "Be that as it may, they claim that it is all missing, and they are placing the blame at your feet."

Jonas slunk back in his chair, "I can never go home." He said as the realization hit him.

Sam cut into the silence, "Sir, did they say how the rest came to be missing?"

"They did. According to the guards, it all disappeared in a flash of white light." Was Hammonds response. All eyes turned to Harry.

"What?" Harry defended himself. "They were building a bomb that, if detonated, would destroy life as they know it on that planet. I saved billions by taking it from them."

Jonas groaned, "And you left the Kelownans to be destroyed by the Tirania and the Andari Federation."

Harry gave him a disapproving look. "Give me some credit Jonas. I took their large bombs and stockpiles as well. If the nations on your planet really want to kill each other, they can do it with rocks and fists for a few years. They are clearly not ready for the responsibility of having the kind of weapons that they did. I also alerted Ishta and the Alliance about the status of the planet. A diplomatic envoy will likely arrive shortly. Despite their lack of weapons, they will not fall victim to the Goa'uld."

Jonas relaxed a bit at that news, having been filled in about the Alliance and what membership entailed.

Harry continued "Anyway Jonas, despite that, they probably would kill you for treason if you were to return, and that is partially my fault. I like you Jonas Quinn and you have a sharp mind. So if you want it, there is a place for you at Avalon Academy." You could see both Sam and Daniel almost go green with envy. "Don't take the invitation lightly Jonas. It is the first given to someone that does not have Alteran blood, or to someone married to an Alteran. The invitation stands until I leave to go home in one hour." Harry looked over at Jack. "Up for a game of pool?"

Jack realized that Harry was giving himself an excuse to disappear while Jonas thought about his invitation and quickly Harry got to the door he stopped, "One more thing Jonas, while you will learn many things on Avalon, you will not be allowed to share that knowledge with others without the approval of the high council. You are being invited to join a large secret, Jonas, and you will be expected to keep that secret. Keep that in mind as you consider."

Once Harry and Jack left, Daniel turned to Jonas. "I'm going to be completely honest here. You would be crazy not to go." Sam quickly voiced her agreement. While they both had lives holding them to Earth, either of them would love the opportunity to find out what Avalon Academy had to offer. Not to mention find out the real story behind Harry and his people.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Don't get me wrong, you have been very welcoming and I appreciate it very much, but I'm not sure that I would have a place here. Also, I don't think Col. O'Neill likes me very much." Jonas said the last part quietly.

Hammond took a moment to speak up. "While you would be welcome to stay here Jonas, it is likely that you will feel more fulfilled at such an educational institute." Hammond decided not to mention that it would save him a lot of paperwork, as they weren't really setup to accept alien refugees. Teal'c was a special case.

An hour later, Harry stood at the foot of the ramp leading up to the star gate, Jonas Quinn next to him finishing his goodbyes. Once complete, he turned to Harry. "I'm all set." Harry nodded and looked up to Harriman who grimaced and spoke into the mic.

"Um, we don't actually know your gate address."

Harry just laughed. "So you don't." And he waved his hand behind him, establishing a wormhole to Avalon. "I'll be seeing you." And with no further fanfare, Harry walked through the wormhole with Jonas following.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Galaxy_

Three Goa'uld mother ships emerge from hyperspace around a seemingly unpopulated planet and begin to fire on the surface. An Asgard battleship soon appears and orders them to retreat. The unknown Goa'uld refuses and the Asgard ship opens fire, but its energy weapons are stopped by the Goa'uld shields. Supreme Commander Thor blinks in surprise and moves a control stone over to a weapon that was thought to no longer be needed since the end of the replicators.

At his command hundreds of drones shoot out of his ship, split into thirds and completely shred the shields and shells of the three Goa'uld mother ships. Three explosions soon brighten his viewport. Thor turns his ship to return to the Ida Galaxy, "The council will be interested to know that the Goa'uld now have shields that can withstand our energy weapons."

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon at number 12 Grimmauld place. A shriek was heard from upstairs as a small boy of four years ran down the stairs and away from trouble. "Theodore Remus Lupin! You get back here right now young man and put some clothes on!"

Teddy, as the boy was often called, simply giggled and ran into the living room, running smack into the man who had just appeared. "Oh!"

The man just chuckled and looked down. "Hello there Teddy."

Recognizing the man, Teddy grabbed him around the legs in a hug. "Uncle Harry!"

The owner of the screeching voice finally caught up to the naked child. "Oi! Teddy. Don't you go running off like that! Oh, wotcher Harry, please forgive my naked child."

"It's alright Tonks. Come here." Harry replied as he pulled the woman into a hug. "Where is everyone?"

Tonks answered him as she pulled a shirt over the struggling boy. "Sirius and Amelia are at the last of their retirement parties, the one with only the upper management at the ministry, and Remus is at Hogwarts gathering the last of his things and making sure that next year's lesson plans are all ready for whoever Headmistress McGonagall finds to replace him."

"And Violet?"

"Upstairs sleeping, finally. Honestly, I swear that girl has a set of lungs on her." Tonks responded with a sigh.

Harry cringed, "Well I'm not sure about Amelia, but I've heard Sirius scream loud enough to put a siren to shame.."

"Anyway, everyone should be home in an hour or so, you said no bother packing, right?"

"That's right. We will just beam everything into your two flats and you can figure out how to organize it from there." Harry assured her.

Tonks laughed and shook her head. "I still can't believe you convinced us all to retire and become students again. And your students at that! We must be crazy."

Harry just shrugged. "Sirius and Remus are family, I knew that they, and by extension you two, could only hold out so long. I think that Violet being born was the kicker though. Teddy's going to be ready to start school soon, and I think that Sirius and Amelia wanted Violet to be able to grow up without being known as the daughter of the famous Blacks."

It was then that Remus burst through the fireplace. "I'm not going to miss that. Harry! When did you get here?" The two embraced.

"Just now, I was assaulted by a naked metamorph." Harry glanced at Tonks who just rolled her eyes and turned to Remus. "Your son seems to think that clothing after baths is the worst thing since broccoli."

Remus just laughed. "I seem to remember my mother saying the same thing about me. I suppose it runs in the family." He turned back to Harry. "McGonagall is not too pleased with me."

Harry choked back a laugh, "I can imagine. Eh, she will find someone for the job."

Remus nodded, "I suppose she will."

They sat and talked for the next hour, mostly about the wizarding world, and how having fewer and fewer muggleborn and muggle raised would affect it, as they were recruited into joining their true heritage as Alterans. Harry personally figured it would collapse on itself within two generations, not imagining that it would survive long without the influx of new families and their incomes. Remus and Tonks, on the other hand, gave it more of a fighting chance, at least in places like America where they were a bit more adaptive to change.

Once Sirius and Amelia arrived and greetings were complete, Harry asked Fleur to beam up everything in the place, Violet and Kreacher included. Once they were all onboard, the Lily left orbit and started their short journey to Altera.

Harry hopped that Hermione would be able to handle the two marauders back in school.

* * *

AN: I really liked Jonas, and since I couldn't imagine that Harry would let Daniel die / Ascend the way he did in Season 5, I decided that Jonas would join them on Altera.

While it didn't get any screen time, imagine that Sirius, Remus and the gang have all been kept up to date, and they all finally agreed to come to Avalon.

Much of the dialog from the first part of the chapter is from the SG1 episode "Meridian"


	36. Chapter 36

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

It was not long after bringing Jonas to Atlantis that Harry suffered a heavy loss. It was one that he knew was coming, but the expectation did not make it any easier. Hedwig had been flying less and less often as she aged, and for the past few months had been looking tired and week. While Ayiana was able to assure Harry that she wasn't in any pain, there was nothing that she could do for the old owl, she was simply too old and her body was shutting down. Eventually, one morning, when Harry went to feed her an owl treat he found her lying dead under her perch.

Chaya held him as he cried mourning the death of his oldest friend. They both took the day to just sit and be together, Harry telling tales of some of the antics that he and Hedwig had gotten into on their flights. Both Hermione and Ayiana came by to visit and spend some time with the couple. It was Hermione who came up with the idea of what to do with her body.

The next day those that were closest to Harry gathered as Hedwig's body was placed in a small cylinder and shot out into space. She would travel towards the Altera sun for the next several months before burning up. After she was out of sight, Harry thanked everyone for their support.

A month later, none other than Jonas Quinn asked to speak with him in a conference room. Harry was surprised to see several other members of the community, including Hermione and his wife when he arrived.

Jonas started the meeting after Harry greeted everyone and took his seat. "Thank you all for coming. I would like to take this time to present an idea that we have been working on for a while now with the help of Fleur and several other members of the community." Jonas motioned around the room to indicate those who had helped him. It was then that Harry noticed Sirius in the back of the room with a large grin on his face.

Harry spared a glance at Chaya who smiled and winked at him in return. "We approached Hermione and Chaya a week ago to get their thoughts on the project and while they both had suggestions, they felt that it was a great idea. Before I tell you our idea, let me explain a bit. Altera is hidden. As I understand it, there are only a small handful of people that know exactly where we are. From a security perspective this makes sense, as this is the new home world for a fledging Alteran people, it is important that it stay secure as the population grows. Of course, Altera is also the site of the academy, where generations of Alterans, both young and old, will learn, research, and grow.

"It is due to this security however that we have cut ourselves off from the majority of the galaxy. We have our allies in the Nox and the Asgard, but there are thousands of civilizations out there, many of which are now living free from the oppression of the Goa'uld. We feel that the people of this galaxy need a central, neutral place where they can come together to trade, exchange ideas, and participate in diplomatic talks. While the capitol world of the Alliance serves this purpose for those that are members, there are many advanced worlds that have chosen not to join.

"If it were not the Alteran home world, Altera could serve as this location. It cannot however, due to the security concerns mentioned earlier. Despite Altera not being the right location, we believe that it is the responsibility of the Atlerans to provide this neutral ground." Jonas paused with a large grin on his face. "Fleur, please dim the lights." The lights dimmed slightly and Jonas paused again for dramatic effect.

"May I present, Hedwig Station." A large hologram appeared in the center of the room. It looked like an Alteran city ship on steroids. Lacking the traditional docks, this image had large spires covering the entire surface area of the complete circle. The center and largest spire was capped by a giant statue of Hedwig with her wings spread. Jonas continued as Harry studied the image. "As you can see, Hedwig Station was designed to house a much larger population than the original city ships. Whereas Avalon has rooms for about 1.5 million people, Hedwig has room for over 10 million. Along with that are countless meeting rooms, auditoriums, empty shops, and gathering places. Fleur please rotate the image."

Fleur complied and the image slowly flipped upside down, revealing a large green space, consisting of trees, plants, grass area, and even a few small lakes. "As you can see, Hedwig is not designed to ever land. Below the city we plan to have a large park where those on the station can enjoy the relaxing feeling of being in a more natural environment." Jonas turned to Harry and everyone in the room focused on him as they waited for his reaction to the idea.

Harry paused for a moment as a single tear slid down his face before he turned to Jonas. "This is incredible." He spoke softly. "Who came up with the idea for the name?"

Jonas looked over to Sirius who spoke up, "That was me, pup. You weren't the only one to love that old bird, and we thought this would be a good way to honor her memory."

"That means a lot to me Sirius. Thank you." Harry replied, getting a hold on his emotions before getting up to get a closer look at the hologram.

'Give me the run down Fleur.' He requested mentally.

'The station is powered by nine ZPM's, three groups of three located here, here, and here.' As she spoke in his head, the hologram spun and zoomed to highlight the different sections of the station. 'The gateroom is located here at in a secure zone at the bottom of the central tower. Everyone entering through the gate will be scanned for weapons and disease before being processed. They will then give their reasons for visiting, estimated length of stay, and any specific needs. From there they will be assigned quarters and beamed directly to them. Any weapons will be confiscated for the duration of their visit and those with disease will be taken to a quarantined medical bed and treated before processing.

'The entire station is surrounded by a meter thick transparent solid casing that will use illusions of a sky to simulate daily cycles. Outside of the casing are standard Alteran shields to protect from any debris as well as the off chance of an attack. Sensors, cloak and defensive weapons are those that come standard on city ships. This is not a war station, but it can defend itself. The park below will be almost self-sustaining, needing only fake sunlight and some oxygen to be pumped into the air.'

'Thanks Fleur.' Harry turned back to the room, "Where is it going to be?" he addresses his question to Jonas.

Jonas looked a bit sheepish, "Well, we haven't quite figured that part out yet. We have some ideas, but we want it someplace neutral everything is either close to Goa'uld or Alliance space."

Harry nodded and thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. After some quick calculations from Fleur to confirm it was possible he turned back to the hologram that was now displaying the Milky Way Galaxy. "Who says it has to be here?" Harry asked gesturing to the hologram. Jonas looked confused so he continued, "Why does it have to be in the Galaxy at all?"

The hologram zoomed out to include the Pegasus Galaxies and highlighted a point in the middle of the two. "What if we put it out here? Add another gate room connecting to the Pegasus network, and we can essentially bridge the two. No one can argue that the intergalactic void isn't neutral space, and currently only we and the Asgard have the technology to get there by ship, so an attack is next to impossible."

Hermione cut in. "Harry that's brilliant. We can invite our friends in the Pegasus Galaxy to come trade as well. Of course with the Wraith, we will have to…"

"Fleur ensures me that any Wraith, ship or soldier stupid enough to come through that gate would be swiftly dealt with." Harry reassured her.

And so it was decided. Fleur would divert the necessary resources to construct the station. There were several small changes to the design, the largest of which was to have the station able to split at the middle, exposing two star drives that would allow the station to propel itself to its destination. Even with thousands of constructors working full time, and recycling the materials from the Asuran homeworld, the construction would take several months.

Once briefed on the plan, the Asgard high council was in full support and agreed to send a permanent delegation to the station. The Tollan also agreed, however hesitantly, as they still had some issues with interacting with those less advanced than themselves. It was only after they were assured that no technology would be given to less advanced races until they were deemed ready by those in the great alliance did the Tollan agree. As expected the Nox declined to have a permanent representative, but they would be willing to visit when their presence was requested.

* * *

'Harry' Fleur's voice broke through his pondering, 'A ship just launched from Earth's surface, hesitated in orbit for a small while and then jumped into hyperspace.'

'A Goa'uld ship?'

'No, it is the ship that Samantha Carter and the U.S. Air Force have been building.' Fleur replied.

'I thought you said they couldn't get the Naquadria hyperdrive stable enough?'

'It is likely that they did not. The ship was taken hostage and there is a Goa'uld on board that most likely made the modifications to the hyperdrive.'

'Well, Jack is going to be really pissed if they spent all that time building a ship and it gets stolen. You are tracking it I assume?'

'Of course'

'Then let's go! This should be fun.' Harry sent off a quick message to Chaya and the rest of the council informing them of the situation before flashing into the Lily and jumping into hyperspace, escorted by three Fleur controlled ships.

They easily caught up to the Earth ship just as it fell out of hyperspace. Due to the speed they were going by the time Fleur was able to get the ships out of hyperspace they had overshot by several light years. Quickly turning around and making the calculations for a small jump, the four fully sized Lilly class ships appeared in front of the stationary ship.

'Scan them.'

'There are several life signs on the bridge, including those of SG1. There are also several dead bodies onboard as well as one human containing a Goa'uld drifting away from the ship in open space. Also dead.' Fleur responded after a moment.

'Right, let's see what's going on shall we?' A moment later he appeared as a hologram on the bridge of the Earth ship.

"Harry! Buddy! Great timing." Jack greeted him as he looked around the bridge.

"Hey Jack, I heard a rumor that someone stole your new ship so I came to lend a hand, it looks like you have everything under control though." Harry responded while smiling in greeting to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Actually, we could use your help." Sam interjected. "You see, we are a bit lost and without knowing where we are, can't plot a course back to Earth."

"I see. Well, perhaps I can tow you back. I'm not sure I trust that Naquadria hyperdrive of yours." Harry replied, "You do know that the more power you try to extract from it, the bigger the chance that you all go boom?"

Sam nodded, "It is something that we are working on."

Harry just sighed and shook his head slightly. "You know, you do have all that Naquadah from the asteroid, ever think of using something, oh I don't know, a bit more stable?"

"We were unable to design a hyperdrive that could power this ship using Naquadah." Sam looked pained to admit. "The power output of Naquadria makes up for our lack of experience in design."

Harry sighed mumbling something about just giving them the damn Marauder and nodded, "Fair enough." He turned to Jack, "So, haven't seen you guys since Anubis tried to blow up your gate. Been keeping out of trouble?"

Jack snorted. "As much as we can. We keep running into Alliance worlds, it's so strange to see Jaffa and humans working side by side."

"It's a beautiful thing Jack." Harry turned to Teal'c "Speaking of the Alliance, I hear your wife and Ishta have become friends. Also that your son has entered in the Alliance academy. Do you get to see them often?"

Teal'c gave a deep nod, "I have been to visit them on Goronak several times. Ishta has been guiding Drey'auc in the ways of Alliance politics, and Bra'tac enjoys his command of several ships. Rya'c wishes only to be a great warrior, and I fear he often becomes distracted in his studies. It is good however that the Alliance Army will take no Jaffa that has not completed their basic education."

"Yup." Harry replied, "The days of Jaffa as cannon fodder will soon end. Those that fight for the Alliance do so knowing that their lives matter." Harry turned to Jack "You know, if Earth would join the Alliance, you get access to their academy and the entire repository of Alliance technology which includes the latest Goa'uld hyperdrives."

Jack scoffed, "And all we would have to do is have a unified world government, and go public with the Stargate program. My money is on Carter figuring out the hyperdrive long before that is even considered as a possibility."

Harry shrugged, "You're probably right."

Daniel cut in. "Did you hear that we found what might be the key to removing the Jaffa dependence on symbiotes?"

"You talking about tretonin?" Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I must say you guys caused quite the stir when it came out that you had found Egeria. I have some insight on the rest of that story if you are curious." Of course SG1 eagerly nodded.

"Do you all know the original story of Egeria?" They shook their heads so Harry started the story.

_Egeria was spawned as a Goa'uld queen and served as an advisor to the System Lord Yu for some time. She was on a diplomatic trip to visit Ra when her transport ship was attacked by an unknown mother ship. When she awoke her ship had crash landed and all of her Jaffa honor guard had been killed. It took her several days before she was able to repair the damage to her host. Once she was strong enough she walked clear of the wreckage in search of a Stargate._

_During her wonderings she came across what seemed to be a primitive people, living in simple huts, they twigs in their hair and were eating nuts and berries straight from the tree. Egeria used the traditional Goa'uld party tricks and demanded that they escort her to the Stargate. Her words for the most part ignored as they offered her some of their meal._

_This changed when she used her hand ribbon to kill the one closest to her. The remaining people gathered looked upon her, not with fear or anger, but rather with pity. The eldest approached, "You are no longer welcome here. I will escort you to find what you seek so that you may leave." She nodded and as they walked away she saw the others had gathered up the body and placed it on a long table._

_Egeria had killed thousands over the years, but this once made her think as they walked. Perhaps it was the response of the others, how dare they pity her. She had half a mind to return to this planet and bombard it simply out of spite. "Your violent urges will not help you find what you seek" her guide interrupted her thoughts._

"_**How dare you lecture me, I am a goddess!**__"__She hissed at him. _

"_If you were, as you say a goddess, than you would be able to see the truth in what I say. However we both know that you not. It is quite sad; your species with its genetic memory has such potential. It is a pity to see it wasted as you do."_

_They continued to walk in silence for some time. It was long after dark that her guide stopped. "This is our journey's end for today. I will return tomorrow to continue our walk." And without another word he disappeared._

_The next several days passed mostly in silence, her mysterious guard continually refusing to tell her where or how he would vanish. Her threats not working, she at one point turned to use her hand ribbon on him only for him to vanish before she could attack._

_She was left to wonder the woods alone and completely lost for several hours before her guide reappeared. "I would ask you not to attempt an attack on myself again. Since you behavior is like that of a child you will be treated as one. Continuing to threaten and attack myself will result in me finding others to spend my time with." He said as he started walking in the complete opposite direction she was headed in._

"_I am not a child." Egeria grumbled to herself before turning and following him through the woods._

_It was several hours later when she broke the silence. "If I am such a child, then how old are you?" she sneered at him._

"_Oh, I'm quite certain you have been alive longer than I. However, physical age means little in how one acts. My people remember when your home planet was nothing more than molten rock." He responded._

"_The gatebuilders?" Egeria gasped!_

_Her guide let out a small chuckle. "No, we did not create the gate system; however those that did were our good friends."_

"_Tell me about them." Egeria demanded. Studying and retrofitting Ancient technology had been something of a hobby of hers. To have the opportunity to learn more about them could not be passed up. Her guide simply raised his eyebrows at her. She stared at him a moment and considered torturing the information out of him before realizing that wouldn't get her anywhere. "Would you please tell me about the gatebuilders?" _

_Her guide gave her a large smile. "Of course I will, all you had to do was ask! Our friends came to us millions of years ago…" He spoke for hours, telling her the original story of the Alterans, always leaving out their name. As their conversation went on, Egeria found herself asking questions, not only of what, but also how and why. Slowly her tone turned from demanding to that of a student searching for answers. _

_Along with her tone, her attitude started to change as well. Here was an example of a species that was clearly superior to the Goa'uld, but they choose not to lord it over anyone. In fact it seemed that they went out of their way to remain unnoticed. Some of her fellow Goa'uld would call this a weakness, but she saw a strength in her guide that she had never seen in a Goa'uld. It honestly scared her. But at the same time it inspired her as well. 'What could the Goa'uld be if we did not spend all our energies towards war and being worshiped?' 'What sort of advances could we make with the benefit of our genetic memories?' 'Could we someday make ourselves equals to the gatebuilders, instead of merely posing and using their technology? ' These were only some of the questions that she started to ask herself. _

_Several more days passed this way, some hours in silence, and others in lively discussion. Eventually she saw the gate in the distance._

"_Nofarau", she had finally bothered learning the name of her guard. "The man I killed at your camp…"_

"_Lontmer, my son." Nofarau nodded in response._

_Egeria gasped, "Your son? I…I… I'm sorry for what I did to him." And for the first time in her life, she actually was._

_They walked the rest of the way to the gate in silence; Egeria wanted to say more but couldn't find the words, Nofarau seemed lost in thought. When they got to the gate, Nofarau waved his hand and a stable wormhole was established. "As I said before, you are no longer welcome here. I encourage you to continue to act like an adult. Our conversation has been most pleasant the last few days. As for Lontmer, you may rest easier to know that he has recovered quite well. The Nox do not believe in death before ones time. Lontmer has many years ahead of him before he is ready to pass on." Without another word, he vanished and Egeria had no choice but to leave through the gate._

"It was two years later that she spawned the first Tok'ra." Harry concluded his tale.

"Wow" Daniel was not the only one fascinated by the brief history lesson. "How did you learn that story?"

"Oh," Harry smugly replied, "Egeria told it to me."

"WHAT?" Jack shouted.

"The Tok'ra that took her body made an appeal to me that I passed on to the Nox. Egeria and her host were dead for only a few hours. While Egeria is no longer young, she still has a few good years left once the damage from the Pangarans was repaired, and spawning a new Tok'ra queen is now her priority number one." Harry informed them. "For the first time in thousands of years, the Tok'ra can look forward to some population growth. Already there are many humans that have gone through the Alliance Academy that have expressed interest in blending with a Tok'ra." Harry shrugged, "It wouldn't be something I would want, but to each his own I suppose. The Tok'ra at the Alliance Academy are now researching the tretonin. They plan on having several volunteer Jaffa on in within a few months."

The rest of SG1 was too busy processing this information to respond at the moment. Several minutes later Harry announced that they were back in orbit around Earth and that he would be contacting them in a few months with a nice surprise.

* * *

It had been almost a year since the replicators were defeated. In that time the Asgard worked hard to rebuild their depleted armada as well as their assorted outposts and science stations spread throughout the Ida Galaxy. Thanks to the assistance of Alteran drone weapons they had been able to turn the tide of the war several years earlier, but each battle was hard fought and many Asgard consciousness's were lost.

Due to several hundred years of war, the Asgard race, once numbering in the billions spread across two galaxies at the peak of their civilization, was reduced to several hundred thousand. Once the war was truly over, the traditionally stoic race took the time to morn all that had been lost.

Their time was not all spent in mourning and reflection however. For the first time in thousands of years, the Asgard looked forward to a bright future. The pride, joy and hope of the Asgard race was symbolized by one little girl, the first Asgard to be born in millennia. Although in the past year there were several hundred Asgard children born, the birth of Harri was the turning point that the Asgard had been waiting for.

What amazed her tutors was how intelligent she truly was. At only just over a year old, she understood all but the highest math and sciences. It quickly became apparent however that while she could easily understand what she was taught, the wisdom and moral code that the Asgard subscribed to would take longer for her to fully grasp. Because of this, the plan and schedule for her schooling was undergoing a large overhaul to include lessons in ethics, morality, justice and at least one year spent living with the Nox before she would be considered an Asgard adult, ready to take her place in society.

The Nox of course were more than happy to accommodate their old friends. Children were somewhat rare for the people of the Nox and as such they were considered extremely precious. Having the honor of playing host to every Asgard child in the coming years was something that the Elders were greatly looking forward to. Many of the Children of Avalon had come to visit the Nox homeworld over the past several years, but at this point there was no planned system of semi-permanent exchange planned. This was something that Lya meant to speak with Hermione about at her next opportunity.

Along with the re-creation of their ships and outposts, the High Council had directed that a new age of scientific discovery was in order. Most Asgard that were previously dedicated to the war effort were re-directed into assignments based around scientific advancement. Everything they knew about astro-physics through zoology was being re-evaluated, questioned, and challenged. The goal was that as they once again took the time to focus on these subjects, a greater understanding of the universe would emerge.

It was as a part of this initiative that the High Council had requested the presence of several Asgard researchers on Avalon. The Alterans were quick to agree with the stipulation that they also participate as educators in the Academy and as contributing members of the community. The invitation was also extended to the Nox, who politely declined, preferring to live as they had been for generations. Lya of course continued to commute to Avalon on an almost daily basis as requests for her classes and guiding wisdom continued to increase.

Bjorg's research, with the help of Fleur and two Asgard assistants was going well. The Asgard had long known how to transfer one's consciousness into another clone body. This process was basically straight forward as the vessels were almost identical. However it was considered too risky to attempt the process directly into a body composed of nanites as any mistake would result in the loss of the Asgard consciousness. Such a loss was considered unacceptable and so the first hurdle was to successfully duplicate a consciousness.

After months of theory and simulations, Bjorg and his team felt that they were ready to attempt the duplication process. Using a modified apparatus that traditionally extracts the consciousness from a clone and places it either in storage or a new body they were going to intercept the datastream, duplicate it, and do both. Hopefully resulting in the consciousness placed in both storage and the new clone body. Once there was a backup of the consciousness in storage, the procedure could be duplicated repeatedly without risk of losing the original.

As it was his research, Bjorg refused to allow any other Asgard risk their existence and decided that he would be the one to perform the procedure. His clone body was getting old as it was and he was due for a new body anyway. With Fleur monitoring the procedure, everything went smoothly and Bjorg now had a full backup of his consciousness stored in data crystals.

From there it was a matter of creating a body that was similar enough to an Asgard clone that the consciousness would be able to transfer to it and take control. This was a delicate balance as the nanites needed some level of base programming to control low level functions such as movement and communication with each other. The Asgard were smart, but even they would not be able to directly manage the trillions of nanites that composed their bodies.

It was a feat of programming that took several months before a prototype was ready. The problem in simulations was finding the balance of autonomy vs intelligence. Whereas all nano-Fleurs were completely controlled by the guiding Fleur AI, the new Asgard bodies needed to allow full control to the consciousness occupying them while at the same time not needing to be micromanaged.

The first prototype was a disaster. The body could stand, walk, and perform basic functions on its own, but when Bjorg's consciousness was uploaded into it, he was unable to take control. The nanite programming that was designed to protect the body from outside cyber-attack identified Bjorg as a threat to the body and destroyed it. As they analyzed the logs of what happened, Bjorg turned to one of his assistants and commented, "It is quite disconcerting to read of one's own death in such a fashion." The assistant simply nodded in agreement, now grateful that Bjorg rejected her own offer to be the test subject.

After that initial setback, they started with simpler base code and worked their way up. Their best attempt thus far had been when Bjorg's consciousness was able to take control and blink several times answering yes or no questions before being overwhelmed by trying to control the functions of trillions of nanites. They continued to work however, and as time went on, Bjorg became somewhat adjusted to watching himself die.

* * *

When construction of Hedwig Station was complete, Harry and several of those key to its formation went to the Pegasus Galaxy to pick her up for her voyage out to the void. As soon as they set foot in the command center Harry turned to Jonas. "Captain, she is all yours."

Jonas thanked him and started running Fleur through the pre-flight checks. It had taken some convincing, but eventually Jonas had agreed to accept the responsibility of being the captain of the station. He and a few other Alterans were going to live on the station and be a living Alteran presence keeping the station operating smoothly and facilitating meetings when needed. Fleur of course would be responsible for security and the running of everything technical.

Susan Turner, who had been dating Jonas for several months now, was one of the Alterans joining him on the station. Her son Ben, now 12, would spend his nights on Hedwig and his days of classes back at Avalon Academy. It was for reasons like this that they decided to have Hedwig's fake daily cycle mirror that of Avalon's.

Having finished the pre-flight checks Jonas asked Fleur to activate the stardrives that would take the two separate halves of the station into the galactic void.

When they arrived, Fleur coordinated the connection of the two hemispheres and with a small tremor that shook the station, the two were locked in place and Hedwig Station was fully operational. Minutes later Fleur made an announcement, out loud, but directed to Jonas. "Caption, long range sensors have picked up a ship moving away from us at almost the speed of light."

Jonas looked over at Harry who simply shrugged and gestured back to him as if to say, 'It's your station.'

* * *

Note:

Yes, the idea for Hedwig station is stolen from Babylon 5. Also, credit goes to althor42 for giving me the idea that the Nox were the cause of Egeria's creation of the Tok'ra. I believe it was in Isis' Bane: Tar'Chell's Wrath. Anyway, it is a great series and if you haven't yet go read them. I believe that TheLordofChaos is now continuing the latest in the series.

Delays in writing happen. My life is crazy, and I'm working a lot of extra hours. I would not expect another update until December at the earliest. Also I have no artistic skills, if anyone wants to draw Hedwig station, or even better make a 3d model, that would ROCK and I would love to see it.


	37. Chapter 37

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

When we last left our heroes…

_"Caption, long range sensors have picked up a ship moving away from us at almost the speed of light."_

_Jonas looked over at Harry who simply shrugged and gestured back to him as if to say, 'It's your station.'_

* * *

Jonas returned Harry's gesture with his traditional large grin and turned to the hologram of Fleur. "Can we contact them?"

The hologram nodded, "I can hail them, at the speed they are going relativity is in effect and time is progressing much slower for them. It is unlikely that they will be able to respond for several hours."

"Please send them a first contact package; hopefully we can make some new friends. Can you get a detailed scan of the ship?" Jonas asked.

"Not at this distance combined with the speed they are traveling. All I can tell you is that it is a single ship, rectangular in shape. About 3 km in length." Fleur responded.

"It's interesting, being able to travel at that speed is quite a technological feat, but it's really not that practical. They are basically crawling compared to hyperspace travel, I wonder how they got out this far." Hermione spoke up.

Harry nodded in agreement, "It's possible that their hyperdrive malfunctioned and they were stuck in the void between galaxies, leaving them no option but to crawl on, probably using stasis and relativity so that the trip only seems like a few years to them. I can't imagine what that would be like though. By the time they actually would arrive anywhere, millions of years would have passed. Anyone they would have known would be long dead."

"Well, hopefully they are friendly." Jonas replied, "At best we can make some new friends, at worst, well, hopefully Hedwig's defenses aren't going to be tested so early."

The group nodded in agreement.

It was several hours later that Fleur announced that she had received a response from the ship. They were slowing down so that they could communicate in real time. "I can project you onto their bridge Jonas. I think you will be in for a surprise." Fleur said with a small smirk having been able to scan the ship once it had slowed down. Jonas gave her an approving nod and his vision blurred for a second before refocusing and taking in his new surroundings.

He immediately recognized the bridge from the traditional warship of the Alterans at the time they were at war with the Wraith over 10,000 years ago.

"Hello!" Jonas gave the surprised bridge crew a large smile and a wave. "My name is Jonas Quinn, Captain of Hedwig Station, and boy is it a surprise to see you."

A blond woman gave him a strange look before returning his smile, "Hello Captain Quinn, I am Helia, Captain of the Tria. Our hyperdrive was damaged and any assistance you could offer would be most appreciated."

"Of course, of course! Can you make it to our location, or would you like a lift?" Jonas asked her.

"Bringing our engines to our pervious speed took a fair amount of time and modifications, I'm afraid that It would be much quicker if you could offer us a ride." Helia responded.

Jonas looked to be listening to something for a moment before returning his attention to the ship's captain. "There is a ship on its way that will tow you to Hedwig station. Once you are in range, we will beam you are your people onboard. Are there any that require medical assistance?"

Helia shook her head, "No, most of the crew is in stasis. We do not have any current medical issues."

"Caption," interrupted a bridge crew member, "There is a hyperspace window opening." The viewscreen on the bridge displayed a hyperspace window for a moment before a large white egg shaped ship appeared. "I am unable to complete more than a surface scan, their shields are not active."

Another hologram appeared next to Jonas, "I am Fleur onboard the ship Prongs, please turn off your engines and lower your shields so that I can tow you to Hedwig station."

Helia gave a questioning look to Jonas, who nodded reassuringly, and then turned to the same crew member. "Please do as she says, I do not believe they mean us any harm." The crew member did so, and moments later there was a small jerk throughout the ship as Prongs' tractor beam took hold. The hologram of Fleur disappeared, and Jonas gave a quick 'See you soon' and his hologram also faded out.

When Jonas' focus returned to Hedwig station, he looked over to Harry. "You get all that?"

Harry nodded, "Amazing. I would never have guessed there were still old school Alterans amongst the stars. According to Fleur, the historical record of the Tria says that it was lost to the wraith in battle. Well Jonas, you made first contact, so please take lead on the orientation. We," he gestured to the rest of the group, "will be here for support if you need us."

Fleur cut in, "Prongs has arrived with the Tria. There are about 90 members of the crew in stasis and another 10 awake throughout the ship."

"Just beam down the ones what are awake for now." Jonas replied, "We don't want to shock anyone by bringing them out of stasis in an unfamiliar enviornment."

There was a flash of while light and ten Lantians appeared in front of the group. "Welcome to Hedwig station." Jonas greeted them. "Please let me introduce Harry, Hermione, Chaya, Ayiana, Susan, and her son Ben. There are others around the station, but I'm sure you will meet them in time."

"Captain Quinn," Helia started.

"Please call me Jonas."

"Jonas then, we couldn't help but notice that this station is Lantean in design. Is it too much to hope that we are among Lanteans?" Helia queried.

Jonas gave her a warm smile. "We are no longer called Lanteans as we have returned to our original name of Alterans, but yes, Hedwig Station is an Alteran Space Station. As a matter of fact, you sort of interrupted its commissioning. It is our hope that this station will provide a place for the peoples of both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxy's to come together."

The look of relief on the faces of the Tria crew members was clearly visible. It was obvious that they had resigned themselves to the likelihood of never finding their own people again. Helia spoke again, "Then the threat of the Wraith is no longer?"

Jonas' smile faltered for a split second. "The Wraith still exist. They are currently in hibernation and we estimate another 50 years before they become active once again. Currently the majority of our fleet is occupied facing an enemy in the Milky Way. You can trust me however, when I say that this station is quite protected from any threat."

Tria smile was a little more forced. "In that case, I request a meeting with the high council, to discuss how my crew and myself will best serve. We took our oaths that we would serve the Lantean war effort until the Wraith were no longer a threat, as far as I am concerned that oath is still in effect."

Jonas looked over to Harry, not having expected this. Harry gave him a reassuring nod and took a step forward. "Jonas did not give our titles when he introduced us. My name is Harry Potter, current High Councilor and commander of the Alteran Fleet." He gestured to Chaya, "Chaya Sar, my wife. She serves on the council in an advisory role only as she is ascended and is forbidden from taking a more active role. Hermione Granger, head of education, and Ayiana, head of Healthcare. There are other members of the council, but they are back on Altera. Of course, if you would like to have a formal meeting at a later date we can arrange that, but for now, please let Jonas give you a tour of Hedwig Station, and we can get to know each other. We will begin repairs of your hyperdrive immediately, with your permission of course."

Helia gave him a small head dip, "Of course, that would be most welcome High Councilor."

"Please, it's just Harry. We tend to only use titles in formal occasions; everyone is on a first name basis the majority of the time." He reassured her.

Helia returned his smile, "Ok Harry. Tell me, is everyone on the council so young?" Referring to the apparent ages of the council that she just met.

Harry gave a laugh before morphing to look as though he was 70. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable if I looked like this." He morphed back chuckling at her shocked look, "You will learn the full history of our people for the last 10,000 years in time, but for now, let me just tell you that as a people, we forgot who we were for many generations. It is only recently that we have returned to the stars. As far as age, yes Hermione and I are both actually in our early 20's but as I said before Chaya is ascended, and has been since before the fall of Atlantis. Ayiana however is the oldest of us all at just over five million years. We actually found her Frozen on Earth, the last surviving victim of the plague that caused our people to flee to Pegasus all those years ago. We have found that a person's age does not necessarily reflect their maturity or experiences."

"Well said Harry. The change in your appearance? A Hologram?" Helia questioned, while she was a military captain by profession, she had always had an interest in new technologies, often bothering Janus to see what he had come up with recently.

Harry shook his head, "Actually, it wasn't. You see, while our people forgot their history for many years, our metaphysical skills have continued to evolve. I actually have the ability to physically change my age with a thought. There are many branches of these skills that have been developed over the years, and I'm sure we could schedule a demonstration when we return to Altera."

"That is the second time you have mentioned Altera." Helia probed.

"Our new home planet. We live on Avalon, a city-ship much like Atlantis that we placed there a few years ago." He informed her. You could tell from the tone of his voice that he was quite fond of the place.

"I look forward to seeing it."

"But first, a tour." Harry brought them all back to focusing on Jonas, who would lead the group through the highpoints of Hedwig.

* * *

"Unscheduled off world activation." Walter Harriman's voice broke through the speakers at Stargate command. SG1 and General Hammond, who were in a debriefing after another peaceful mission where they encountered yet another friendly member of the Alliance.

General Hammond quickly got up and went to the control room. "Close the iris." He commanded as a phone started ringing. Jack, who had followed the General along with his team picked it up.

"Hello?" Jack paused before rolling his eyes, "Sir, Harry is on the phone, and he strongly suggests that we open the iris."

Hammond turned to Harriman, "Do it."

As soon as the iris was opened, a small blue crystal came floating through the event horizon. It flew down to the end of the ramp before floating down to the floor. Just before it landed, a red velvet pillow appeared out of thin air to catch it. The wormhole shut down.

"What the hell Harry? Harry? Hello? Hello?" Jack's voice interrupted the silence. "He said to tell Carter, 'Have fun' and then hung up."

Sam was visibly restraining herself, but had the presence of mind to ask first. "Sir?"

Hammond gave her a nod, "Go ahead Major."

"Thank you Sir." She said before running down to the gate room in excitement. Harry's little puzzles and challenges were always fun, and there was always something to learn from them that helped to advance her understanding of alien technology.

"So, while Carter nerds out, you two want to go to the bar?" Jack asked the remaining two members of his team.

"I think I'll join you Col." Came the voice of General Hammond, who did socialize with the team on occasion.

"The more the merrier General."

HPHPHPHHPHP

It was several hours later that Jack's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sir, is the General still with you?" Carter's voice came through the receiver.

"Yup, are you going to join us?" Jack invited.

"Sorry Sir, but you all might want to come back to the base, I think you both will want to see this. You especially Sir." Jack could hear the smile in her voice.

"We will be right there." Jack responded before hanging up the phone. "General, I think Carter figured out Harry's puzzle, she says we might want to head back to the base."

Half an hour later SG1 and General Hammond were back in the briefing room. Sam spoke first, "I was able to retrieve and decrypt the data from the crystal. It was actually fairly easy, as the key turned out to be the answer to the equation that was hidden on the bottom of the pillow…"

Jack coughed before Carter could say any more about how she got the data or how fun the equation was to solve. "And the data was….?"

"Oh, right, I think you'll like this Sir." She lowered the lights and turned on the projector with a few clicks of the remote.

When the image came up on the screen the all recognized the character from Jack's favorite show. "Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You might remember me from such films as 'Why Naquadria shouldn't be used for Hyperdrives' and 'Energy Weapons, what the colors mean'. In this film I am going to talk to you about Hedwig Station."

The cartoon image zoomed out to reveal that Troy was standing on the balcony of a tower in the middle of a large futuristic city. The central tower had a statue of a large owl on the top. "Hedwig Station's mission is to provide a safe, neutral location that the governments of the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies can come together for cultural exchanges, trade, and diplomatic communication.

"So, where is Hedwig station?" The image zoomed out to show the stars of both Galaxies with a cartoonishly large Hedwig station in the middle of the void between the two. A gate address appeared on the screen. "Now, you might be thinking that it would take extra power to dial a gate address with this distance. You would be correct. Fortunately, the address below is to a gate well within the Milky Way Galaxy that has been provided with extra power and an automatic forwarding protocol that will ensure you arrive at the station in one piece."

The screen zoomed back in to show a smattering of cartoon aliens, some species the team recognized from their travels, while others were unknown. Daniel could have sworn that he saw what looked like a Wookiee speaking with a Klingon as the camera panned over what looked to be a reception hall.

Troy spoke again, "Hedwig station will officially open its doors four weeks from today. While representatives from Earth are invited to participate in the opening festivities, Earth will only be welcome to house a permanent ambassador and staff if said ambassador is chosen by the entire UN Security Council. It is the policy of Hedwig Station that only representatives of entire planets or greater will be allowed to make use of Hedwig station for diplomatic relations and trade."

A small cartoon child walked up to Troy, "Why is that Mr. McClure?"

Troy smiled as he bent down to speak the child. "That's a good question Timmy, I'm glad you asked. You see, history has shown that when one individual government on the same planet has access to technology that is much greater than their neighbors, everyone ends up getting killed. While I'm sure that our good friends at the SGC have the best intentions at heart, due to the Stargate program, they already have technology that is far more advanced than the rest of their planet. There are two ways this ends Timmy, that technology either gets shared with their neighbors, or eventually it gets used against them."

"And we want them to share it so that everyone on Earth doesn't end up dead?" The cartoon child came to an understanding.

Troy gave him a pat on the head. "That's right Timmy! Such a smart boy you are!"

Troy stood back up and the camera zoomed in on his face as he spoke directly to the camera. "There are several societies that would be willing to trade technology for some of that Naquadah you have from the asteroid mining. Some of these have viable and safe Hyperdrive capabilities. The choice is yours." The screen went black and the lights came back on.

SG1 and General Hammond looked at each other in silence for several seconds. Eventually Hammond sighed, "I'll phone the President." He announced as he walked out of the room.

Daniel and Sam looked excited at the opportunity to visit the station, Sam for the technology and Daniel for the opportunity to learn about so many different cultures. However, it was Jack who broke the silence. "So, did anyone else notice ALF talking to the Dalek?"

* * *

"It was nice to meet you Dobby."

The House elf grasped the offered hand and shook it with great enthusiasm. "It was being very nice to meet you too Great Captain Helia." Dobby turned to Harry, "I's must get to the kitchens, the little ones are helping tonight and theys always be making a mess."

Harry chuckled and sent him on his way. "An interesting… individual you have there." Helia observed to Harry.

Harry sighed, "He had a very hard life before we met. Have you been briefed on the house elves?" Helia shook her head. "Somewhere along the line, my ancestors, your decedents, enslaved them. The specific story as to how or why was lost over the years, but the end result is that every elf is born into slavery, and to free one is a death sentence for the elf. Our friends, the Nox, who have a much deeper understanding of the metaphysical, have been working with Dobby for several years in an attempt to break our bond without killing him, unfortunately, without success."

"S_erva natus_" Helia whispered in shock.

"What was that?" Harry asked, not quite catching the mumbled words.

"_Serva natus._" Helia replied. "Several hundred years before I was born, there was a Scientist, Morten who believed that the key to defeating the Wraith was in numbers. He decided that the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy should serve as the foot soldiers to our armies." At Harry's shocked look she continued, "Every society has individuals that have the potential for evil Harry. Ours is no exception." Harry nodded in understanding as Helia continued her story.

"Behind the back of the High Council, he developed an enzyme that was almost completely undetectable, but would turn the person affected into the perfect soldier, completely loyal to his or her commander. He tested it on a primitive world with a small population. The enzyme worked a bit too well. Instead of soldiers, he got slaves. What was worse was that the enzyme mutated and was passed on down to the next generation during child birth. When the Council found out they were furious. They immediately banished Morten and sent several of their best geneticists in an attempt to remove the enzyme. Ultimately they failed to find a cure. The small society was eventually saved by removing the next generation fetuses a few months before they were born and bringing them to term in a facility."

"Why didn't Fleur find any reference to this in the database?"

Helia shook her head. "The records of the event were removed from the database. I only know the story because every ship captain was told it as a lesson before their first assignment. The lesson was that even in war, there were some lines that were not to be crossed."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Fleur, please arrange a time with Dobby, Lia and Helia to check him for this enzyme. I'm not sure how some ancient wizard would have learned about it after the Lanteans fled to Earth, but one of these captains must have written something about it." He guessed, glancing over at Helia who gave him a shrugged nod.

A holo-Fleur appeared. "Will do Harry," She paused and her face grew serious, "Harry, there is a large fleet of Goa'uld Motherships headed from deep inside Anubis' territory. They are on a path and speed that if continued, will take them to Goronak in three hours."

Helia turned to Harry with a questioning look on her face. "The Alliance capitol planet." He explained. Ever since their tour of Hedwig Station was complete, Helia had been getting a crash course of Galactic events for the past 10,000 years. There clearly were some holes in her knowledge, but she knew enough to understand that a large fleet of Goa'uld ships attacking the Alliance home world would be a bad thing.

Harry finished what looked like a mental conversation with the hologram and turned to her. "You ready to try out those new engines on the Tria?"

"I'll gather my crew." Was all she said as she turned and headed back to her quarters to contact them and change.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, dozens of hyperspace windows opened just outside of Goronak's orbit. Bra'tac looked up at the ships as they emerged. "Hail them." He commanded.

Harry's face appeared on the screen. "Bra'tac, I see you got my message. This is the fleet you were able to assemble?"

Bra'tac nodded. "Many of our ships are on the parameter of Alliance space should Anubis' fleet drop out of hyperspace early. They will join us soon after the battle has begun. "

"From what data Thor gathered in his most recent encounter with an Anubis mothership, their shields are heavily fortified. It is unlikely that your ships will be able to penetrate them in a one on one battle. However, Alliance shields have also been improved drastically as well and should be able to withstand a fair amount of fire. If I may offer a battle strategy?"

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." Despite their antagonizing introduction, Bra'tac and Harry had developed somewhat of a working relationship since Bra'tac had taken a leadership position in the Alliance military.

"Defend the planet." Harry simply stated, "Anubis knows that he has no chance of conquering and holding the Alliance capital. My guess is that he is aiming to do maximum damage to the planet's surface before retreating. It's not an uncommon tactic for those that are out gunned. If you keep your ships between them and the planet, your shields will absorb most of the fire. Use your weapons to focus on their gliders, and let us take care of the motherships."

"And your plan with the motherships is to…?"

"Usual plan." Harry replied with a smile, "Get Fleur on board most of them and insight a mutiny. Destroy the ones with a snake on them."

Bra'tac smiled in response. "Hopefully the academy will have many new students to deprogram after this battle."

Harry's face went blank for a moment before it came back, focused and angry. "It's a diversion. The largest ship just broke off and is headed in the general direction of Earth. I'm sorry Bra'tac, I'm going to have to leave you. Transmit all battle communication to Helia on the Tria. Fleur will of course be listening in, I'm going after that ship."

Helia's face appeared on the screen showing that she was aware of the situation. "Good luck to you Harry." Bra'tac said before focusing on Helia in order to hammer out the rest of the details of their strategy.

A single hyperspace window opened and the Lily jumped off in pursuit of the lone ship.

It was not twenty minutes later that several dozen motherships jumped out of hyperspace. The view screen of all Alliance ships turned on and showed the face of Baal. "Your little rebellion is at an end." He said with a smug smirk. "The System Lords have come together to give you one last chance to repent to your true Gods before we end your miserable existence."

"It is you Baal that will perish this day." Bra'tac replied before addressing the Jaffa in the Goa'uld fleet. "Jaffa, hear me. The Goa'uld are false Gods. Rebel against them and join the Alliance, where we live FREE! Be warned; fight us this day and you will die." He shut off the image and sent a message to the entire Alliance fleet as well as Helia. "Attack" was all he said.

Immediately the Alliance mothership moved into a grid formation in front of the planet. At the same time, over a hundred nano-Fleurs were shot towards their target ships like missiles. The Goa'uld motherships released hundreds of gliders and started to fire on the Alliance ships, giving no notice to the unfamiliar egg shaped ships due to the primitive metal ballistics they fired.

As each nano-Fleur approached the mothership, she activated the small device that would take her out of phase long enough to bypass the ship's shield. This device was a variant of the same technology that made the drones such powerful weapons. Once through the shields, each Fleur impacted with the ship's outer hull and separated into individual nanites as they wormed their way through the microscopic cracks of the hull. The process would take a few minutes, but once the nanites were clear of their targeted shields, Fleur gave the signal and her own egg ships as well as the Tria released hundreds of drones each.

It was beautiful, Bra'tac would later tell anyone who would listen. The drones each seemed to have a mind of their own, each navigating individually, but working together to achieve a goal. No two drones went after the same glider, and as each one found their mark, a large explosion marked one less enemy fighter. The dozen or so command ships that Fleur had detected a Goa'uld in command of were plastered by several drones each, causing the large ships to take on the likeness of Swiss cheese for a few moments before each succumbed to damage and exploded in a large ball of fire.

The Alterans were not only attacking physically however. Within moments of the battle starting recordings were blasted through the communications devices of all enemy ships. Disorienting noise, heavy metal music, and panicked screams played, followed by silence and then a simple message, "The Goa'uld are not Gods and they will be defeated. You need not die this day. Stand down and radio your surrender and you will be welcomed into the Alliance."

The message, combined with watching the explosions of their own ships in such numbers took effect. At first it was a glider here or there radioing in their surrender, as the drones targeting them swerved to find a new target they also radioed their brothers in arms, encouraging them to also abandon the fight. The number of idle fighters continued to grow. It was about this time when the last of the nano-Fleurs reassembled inside of their respective ships and took off towards the central computer core at speeds no biological being could hope to achieve. Moments later a signal was sent and as one, all of the attacking Goa'uld motherships stopped firing and dropped their shields. Once again the voice of Bra'tac piped through the ships' speakers. "The battle is over. You now have a simple choice, die in the name of your false Gods, or live as Free Jaffa. Those that wish to join the Alliance have 10 minutes to gather in the glider bay of your ship, the rest of the ship will be exposed to space."

"Helia," Fleur's hologram caught the blond captain's attention. "I have just detected cloaked mothership far outside of the battle that is moving away. This cloak is better than the traditional ability of the Goa'uld which is why it took so long to find it."

"Likely where the System Lords were hiding to watch the battle." Helia guessed as Harry had informed her of their typical cowardice. "Chances that we can get a drone to them before they jump?"

"Very low." The hologram replied.

Helia shrugged, "Send a volley anyway as a goodbye present."

As predicted, as soon as the drones were on their way, the ship opened a hyperspace window and fled.

Helia's face appeared on Bra'tac's bridge. "Any losses?"

Bra'tac shook his bald head. "Only those of misguided Jaffa. Our shields were getting low from the sustained fire as their weapons were more powerful than those of traditional Ha'tak. It is lucky for us that the battle was so short. I am afraid that without your help, we would not have been successful in our defense."

Helia nodded. "My ship has not participated in a battle for quite some time and I would like to return home in order to run some diagnostics. Fleur has informed me that three of her ships will remain in the system per her standing orders."

Bra'tac gave a slight bow and closed the communication.

* * *

The Lily quickly matched the pace of the Goa'uld flagship and stayed on its trail through hyperspace. Firing on another ship while in hyperspace was not a good idea, as the explosion would cause a cascading effect, resulting in the likely destruction of everything in the area, including the Lily. So Harry was content to follow the ship for now. Fleur had instructions to drop them out of hyperspace the moment the Goa'uld ship did.

Several minutes later Harry felt the Lily leave hyperspace and the view screen on the bridge showed a planet. Harry was surprised that it wasn't Earth as he had expected, but rather Abydos. The ship was hovering in orbit and had arrived a few moments before they did. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Harry asked himself. 'Hail them.'

"You are infringing on sovereign Alliance territory. State your business or be destroyed." Clearly Harry was planning on attacking anyway, he just wanted to know what this Goa'uld wanted with Abydos.

A dark hooded face appeared. "I am Anubis. Your pathetic ship has no hope in challenging me." The telltale white glow of a ring transport flew up from the surface to the Goa'uld ship. "I now have what I came for. You will be the first to feel the power of my completed weapon."

The top of the ship opened up and fired what looked like a lightning bolt at the Lily, causing the bridge to shake lightly. "What the hell was that?" Harry asked Fleur.

'It appears that Anubis' new weapon is powered by an Alteran power source. It is unlikely a ZPM, but perhaps its predecessor.'

"Status?"

"Shields holding. It is powerful, but nothing that our shields were not designed to withstand." Fleur responded.

"Good" Harry said before leaning back in the control chair and releasing a volley of drones. At this distance, they took only a second to phase through the shields and make quick work of the large ship.

What Harry didn't know was that as soon as his own shields had repelled the initial attack, Anubis, despite his bravado, had deduced the likely outcome of a battle and had fled to his cloaked Tel'tak. It was already flying away when the drones made contact with the hull of his ship. Unfortunately for him, Fleur was able to sense the cloaked cargo ship and Harry sent a single drone to take it out. Just as the hyperspace window opened the ship was struck destroying it and sending the debris into hyperspace.

Harry was gob-smacked. "Am I misreading the sensors?"

"No" Fleur responded.

"Any idea where he'll end up?"

The blond hologram shook her head. ''I can't track something that small in hyperspace, but it is unlikely that he will be able to control when or where he returns to normal space."

"So, it could be anywhere, anytime." Harry had already come to the same conclusion and he asked Fleur to open a channel to his wife.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Chaya's voice came through the speaker.

"I'm fine Chaya. So, when were you going to tell me that Anubis is ascended?"

There was silence for several moments before she responded. "You might want to come home and hear this in person."

* * *

Notes:

10 points to you if you got the ALF/ Dalek references.

serva natus = born slave in Latin according to Google translate

For those Stargate fans out there, check out "A New Dawn" By "AlexanderD". It's a post SGU story that continues the tale for Earth on both macro and micro scales. It's well written and updated often.

I am sorry about the wait. The battle with the System Lords was hard to write for me, so the chapter was stalled there for quite some time. To those that might think it was too easy for the Alterans, remember how effective the drones were against Anubis' fleet at the end of Season 7? Well, those were the 5 million year old version, these ones are the new and improved kind.

I have some vacation at the end of December and I'll try to use some of that to get a new chapter out before the New Year.

Thanks for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

Now, on with the clip show…err… chapter.

Parts of Major Davis' speech are taken from the transcript of SG1 episode 17 season 6 "Disclosure"

* * *

Ambassadors, representing the countries of the United Nations Security council, were gathered in a secure room deep inside The Pentagon. The British Ambassador turned to his French counterpart.

"Any idea why we are here?"

The other ambassador shook his head in the negative, "I am sure I do not know anything more than you do. However it is the belief of my superiors that the Americans are up to something, and have been for quite some time." Before the Brit could respond, General Hammond and Major Davis walked into the room and the murmurs of conversation stopped.

General Hammond was the first to speak, "Gentlemen, please take a seat." The ambassadors did so, each taking a seat next to their respective country's flag. Major Davis remained standing at the front of the room, clearly indicating that he would be giving the presentation.

Once he had everyone's attention he began. "Thank you. First and foremost, gentlemen, welcome to the Pentagon. Please forgive any security measures you've had to undergo in order to get here. In America, we try never to underestimate the competence or curiosity of our media. We've asked you here to inform you of a top-secret operation the United States Air Force has been operating out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. It's called the Stargate Program."

Davis paused to press a button which caused the screen behind him to light up with a diagram of the Stargate. "Gentlemen. The Stargate. The device itself was discovered in Egypt in 1928 where it lay buried for several thousand years. In 1945, a team of scientists hoping to find a military application for the device successfully established a stable wormhole by a process of random dialing. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident, which they were unable to repeat. The Gate remained inactive. Until eight years ago, when this man," He clicked another button, and a picture and biographical details of Daniel come on screen. "Dr. Daniel Jackson joined the program. Dr. Jackson successfully deciphered the symbols on the Gate, allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, Mr. Ambassadors, we have visited literally hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored."

There were several outcries of disbelief and anger over the wasting their time for this hoax. Major Davis calmly waited for the noise to die down before speaking again. "Gentlemen, I know that this will be hard to believe at first, but I assure you, everything that I am about to brief you on is completely true. In fact, should you so desire, we are willing to take you through the Stargate to a base we have on another planet as proof after we are done here."

That seemed to mollify some of the protestors so Davis continued. "Due to our use of the Stargate program over the past several years, we have been able to acquire advanced Alien technology that has severely increased our understanding…"

"Wait!" Interrupted the Chinese Ambassador, "Aliens?"

"That is correct Mr. Ambassador, over the past several years, we have encountered several Alien species, many of them have been friendly, and others, have not. I would like to give a summary of the technology that we have acquired, and then continue with a rundown of the current political state of the Galaxy, including several of the alien races that we have met."

"And this technology, which I assume is only in the hands of the United States Military…" Countered the Ambassador.

Davis looked over to Hammond who gave a nod of approval.

"In the interest of International Corporation, the President has authorized the release of all schematics of any and all Alien technology that we have acquired as a result of Stargate operations to this council." Davis informed the room.

The screen updated behind him to show a Naquadah Generator. "This is what we call a Mark I Naquadah Generator. This device is capable of generating as much energy output as a small coal power plant. It uses a mineral not found on Earth called Naquadah as fuel that we are lucky enough to have a constant supply of. It is this mineral that the Stargate is made out of, and is the basis for much of the advanced technology that can be found in our Galaxy."

Davis pulled a control crystal out of his pocket and handed to the Ambassador closest to him. "The crystal being passed around the room is a control crystal used for advanced computing. Almost all advanced races that we have encountered use crystals in one form or another in order to control their technology. We have been able to reverse engineer these crystals and we are already making use of them in our own super computers. This is a technology that we plan on making available to the public. Within years, it is likely that computers and technology available in the public sector will make use of the advanced computing capabilities of these crystals."

Davis took a deep breath. "The next series of items might upset you, please hold comments until the end, and keep in mind that we plan on sharing all of this with our allies." Davis took out a zat. "This is a Zat'nik'tel, or Zat gun for short. It fires a beam of energy that will stun an enemy with one shot, and kill them with a second. We did not develop it, nor are we able to create them at this time. We do have several hundred however and they will be made available for study.

"It has been the goal of Stargate Command to acquire and develop technology that can be used to defend Earth in the case of Alien attack. To that end Gentlemen, let me introduce the F-302." An image of the fighter appeared on the screen. "The F-302 is a fully capable of both atmospheric flight and space travel. It is our version of the small one-man fighters that are found so commonly in Science Fiction." There were some murmurs from the gathered Ambassadors about the United States having such technology.

Davis took another large breath, knowing that his next announcement might not be taken very well. "There is another ship that I would like to introduce." An image of Prometheus filled the screen. "The X-303 is Earth's first spacefaring warship. It can travel at 110,000 miles per second, and also has a viable hyper drive which allows it to travel through hyperspace and reach other solar systems in hours or days instead of hundreds of years. It designed to carry eight F-302 fighters, and is the first of several that we have planned."

At this point the Chinese Ambassador stood up. "This is unacceptable, regardless of your plans to share at this point, the fact that you have had this technology for this long without alerting us is an insult. I must contact my government immediately."

General Hammond responded in order to keep him from walking out. "You are of course free to leave at any time Ambassador. However this briefing will continue with or without you. Are you sure your superiors would want you to speak with them without all of the information?" That brought the Ambassador up short as he realized he was being somewhat unprofessional. He nodded in apology and sat back down.

Davis continued. "It is our goal to create an international coalition responsible for the defense of the entire world. It is this coalition that would be in direct control of all space capable vehicles, as well as responsible for policy on how they are used."

"Under your leadership I assume?" scoffed the Chinese Ambassador.

Davis gave a slight nod, "At first, we do after all have six years of experience, knowledge, and relationships."

"And the location of this Stargate?"

"The United States Air Force will continue to maintain operational control with the exception of allowing representatives of the coalition access to the base and membership on teams that travel through the gate."

"What of disclosure to the public?" Asked the French Ambassador.

"We believe that full public disclosure will have to happen in the next several years. It will be up to the coalition to make a plan so as to avoid widespread panic." Responded Major Davis.

"If you all are ready to continue, I would like to give an overview of the major players in the Galaxy." There were nods, so he continued. "I will start with our allies. The first is a young man and his people. To be honest we don't know much about him, we do know that he was born on Earth. England to be exact," the British ambassador looked up in shock. "But at some point he was either abducted, or found a way to leave earth on his own. His name is Harry Potter and he and his people are the most technologically and physically advanced race we have encountered, possessing powers such as telekinesis and healing with just a touch of the hand. His people command a large fleet of warships, three of which are constantly patrolling our Solar System for our protection. We owe them much, and Harry in particular has saved the planet from destruction several times over the past few years."

"Our next allies are the Asgard." An image of an Asgard appeared on the screen. "They are an advanced race originally from another Galaxy. For thousands of years they have watched over our planet with some interest and have given us assistance on several occasions. From what we understand, they are strong allies of Harry's people."

"The Alliance is a fairly new government of hundreds if not thousands of planets. It is mostly composed of three races, Jaffa, who are genetically advanced warriors, Tok'ra who are a small snake like creature that share a symbiotic relationship with a human host, and humans."

"I'm sorry, you mentioned humans twice now." Interrupted the Russian Ambassador.

Davis nodded. "That is correct; there are literally trillions of humans living on other planets in this Galaxy. To explain how that is possible, I need to tell you about a species of aliens that are truly evil and have been our primary adversaries since the moment we stepped through the gate. They are called the Goa'uld. Like the Tok'ra they are snake like creatures that require a host to survive, but instead of coexisting with their host as the Tok'ra do, they completely take over the body. For thousands of years the Goa'uld posed as Gods and ruled a majority of this Galaxy through war, slavery, and complete genocide of any that might have been able to oppose them. Over 10 thousand years ago, they came to Earth and took humans through the Stargate as slaves to other planets, eventually there was an uprising in ancient Egypt which forced the Goa'uld to leave the planet. By that point they had already transplanted hundreds of thousands of people to other planets, and Earth, lacking any natural resources important to the Goa'uld, was of no significant value.

"Over time some of these transplanted humans either fought for their freedom, or their planets were abandoned for one reason or another. These societies now range from simple farmers, to several hundred years more technically advanced than Earth. The majority of people however remained slaves. That is until recently. Through the efforts of Stargate command, we have been able to free several worlds from the oppression of the Goa'uld. Harry's people however have done something that we couldn't have even dreamed about. They organized these freed worlds into a self-governing cohesive government which calls itself the Alliance. Over the past few years, the Alliance has continually grown, chipping away at Goa'uld space, and becoming a true powerhouse in the Galaxy. Unlike the Goa'uld the planets under their domain receive healthcare, education and food. The people are truly free, and each planet has a voice in the Alliance Assembly. From what we understand, the Asgard and Harry's people are not officially members of the Alliance due to the requirements of sharing technology. They believe that the less advanced races do not yet have the wisdom to possess their technology. This is a theme we have found with the other advanced societies we have encountered. There are several other races and human societies in the Galaxy, but more often than not they continue to join the Alliance due to the promised military protection and Goa'uld level technology available." Davis finished.

"And why have we not been offered membership in this alliance?" Asked the French Ambassador.

"Oh, we have." Responded Davis, "There are some requirements however that we can't meet at this point, including a unified planetary government, public disclosure, and a publically available Stargate."

"I see." The Ambassador replied. "So, why exactly is the US government informing us now?"

Davis looked a little apologetic. "To be honest, we were strongly encouraged to by Harry's people. They are opening an intergalactic space station, a place for politics, trade, and cultural exchange. We were told that we would not be welcome to have permanent delegation on the station unless it was a representation of the UN Security council, not that of the United States."

Laughter broke the silence that followed his statement. Eventually the Russian Ambassador calmed enough to speak. "Well, you did say you would be truthful." He bellowed. "That must have been hard to admit."

Davis had the humor to crack a smile. "I'll admit it wasn't the part of the presentation I was looking forward to the most."

There were a few chuckles around the room. And Davis waited a few moments before speaking again. "So that is the situation. The station is opening in a bit under three weeks, and it will look a lot better if we send someone with the backing of your respective countries. " An aid started passing out locked briefcases to each Ambassador. "Each of you is receiving detailed proposals for how the coalition will be organized along with several named candidates for who might be a good Ambassador for Earth to stay on the station. I would ask that each of you take these cases back to your respective governments for analysis. Now, about that trip to another planet I offered, who would like to go?"

Every Ambassador in attendance raised their hands in response. Davis gave them a large smile and gestured to a door, "This way gentlemen."

* * *

Not wanting to waste any time, Harry returned to Avalon via the Abydos Stargate. Once he cleared the gate he flashed to his and Chaya's apartment assuming that she would be there.

"Chaya?" He called out to the seemingly empty room. A glowing white orb appeared from the hallway before taking a very familiar form.

Chaya walked up to her husband with a solemn look on her face before embracing him in a hug. "You know I love you right?"

Harry returned the hug, "Of course…?"

"I would have told you if I had been able…" she continued.

Harry gently rubbed her back, "I know. Look, just tell me what you can, I'll figure out the rest."

Chaya pulled away and gave him a long, loving look before she spoke again. "It's not my story to tell. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he was pulled from the room.

"Kheb." Was the response.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Chaya were sitting in a comfortable but simple room, the same one in fact where Oma pronounced them married in the eyes of the Ascended. A slightly nervous Oma Desala sat across from them. "So," she began, "you have learned of my gravest error."

Harry gasped, "Anubis? You mean that you…?"

Oma nodded. "You remember the first time you came to this place? I mentioned how I was misled and made an unforgivable mistake?" Harry nodded in confirmation. "Ascending Anubis was that mistake."

Harry sat there saying nothing, his face completely unreadable. "Perhaps," Oma broke the silence, "it would be best to tell you the tale." Harry gave a stiff nod.

"Anubis came to Kheb several thousand years ago." Oma began her story, "He had found some writings that I had scattered throughout the galaxy as clues leading to this place. The clues mentioned the path to Ascension and when solved, gave the reader the gate address here.

"When he arrived he appeared forlorn and regretful. He did not attempt to hide his history from me, but instead he told me everything. All of his plans, betrayals, crimes, he held nothing back. He begged and pleaded with me, asking me to help him find control for the rage, hate, and consuming need for power that was inside of him, a result of his genetic memory. The Tok'ra were a young race at this time, but after seeing the turnaround from Egeria thanks to the actions of our oldest friends, I had hope that Anubis might be saved as well.

"Anubis was with me for decades. At times he would have fits of rage lasting months, other times he was meek and would meditate for days at a time. It took years but he started to show improvement in his moods and actions. And he learned, oh Harry, what a mind he had! Our conversations and debates would carry on and on. After about 20 years, I had started to see him not only as a star pupil, but also as a friend. It was about this time that I started to take physical form when around him as it made him more comfortable. I remember the day when everything changed like it was yesterday. Almost 50 years after arriving here he ran out of his quarters in great excitement. 'Oma, today marks 25 years without losing myself to my rage.' He almost shouted. And then he did something that I never would have expected. He kissed me.

"That day marked a change in our relationship, as it developed into romance. Anubis was in a word, wonderful. The only drawback was that he refused to take part in an essence share, stating that he wanted to wait until he was worthy of ascension so that we might share our essences as equals. Five years later, thinking that he was ready, I helped Anubis to ascend.

"I knew my mistake almost instantly, as his kind smile transformed into a victorious smirk. 'You fool of a woman! Did you really think I could love you? I have played you from the start, and now that I am truly a God, I will rule over this galaxy for eternity!' Forcing down my emotions, I did everything in my power to restrain him. I knew I couldn't descend or kill him as I had truly made him my equal, eventually I called out to the others, hoping that they would help. They did, but at a cost. Anubis was partially descended, and forbidden to use any ascended powers or knowledge, but was turned free to do as he wished, living as a being of energy, but able to possess a host. My punishment was that I would not be able to interfere with any action he took in the future. If he destroys all life in this Galaxy, I have to watch it happen, and the blame will rest on me." Oma finished her tale with tears in her eyes. There was silence in the room as Harry processed this new information.

"And since then?" he asked.

"Anubis has been searching for all Alteran technology he could find. He is not allowed to create any of it from scratch, but once he finds something, he is allowed to repair and use it."

After another long silence Harry stood up and walked over to Oma, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You made a mistake, but it is not unforgivable. The others might stop you from interfering with Anubis, but I have no such limitations."

He paused for a moment and then gave her a sheepish smile. "Although I really have no idea how to kill an ascended, do you think some of the others will let me practice on them?" He was only half joking.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir stood in front of the large ring with an awed expression on her face. "So walking through that is going to take me to a different planet." She said to no one in particular.

"Well," Dr. Jackson responded to her statement, "In this case, we are going to a space station, and it has to actually be dialed in and connected to another gate, but essentially yes."

She turned to him. "You're sure you have done this hundreds of times?"

Jackson gave her a reassuring smile, "If not more. It can feel a bit strange, but it doesn't hurt. You have nothing to worry about."

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind of activity for Dr. Weir. It started when she was contacted by the staff of Air Force General George Hammond asking to set up an appointment as soon as possible. When she asked about available times, she was informed they could be there to pick her up in an hour. The moment she stepped into the limo her life and understanding of the universe was changed forever….

_Flashback to the limo ride_

"Good afternoon Dr. Weir. I am General George Hammond." An older balding man greeted her from the back seat.

She shook his offered hand, "Nice to meet you General. May I ask what this is all about?"

The General handed her a folder of documents and a pen "Before I can answer that, you will have to read and sign this non-disclosure agreement. What I have to tell you is considered top secret by the United States of America. If you do not wish to sign we can loop around the block and return you home. You will not be contacted about this again. However, I believe that you will be quite interested in what I have to offer you, it is the opportunity of a lifetime."

Weir read over the documents and signed each page before handing back the folder.

"In 1928 a team on a dig in Egypt found a large ring buried…" Hammond began telling Dr. Weir the story of the Stargate, including the structure and history of the SGC, the galactic players, and the newly formed international coalition.

When he was finished, Weir was silent for several minutes processing the information. Eventually she raised her head to look Hammond in the eye. "That is all very fascinating General. And a part of me is wondering when the punch line is coming. However assuming everything you have told me is true, why are you telling me all this?"

"You will have all the proof you need when we arrive, but I assure you, it's all true. The reason is simple Dr. Weir. The coalition has chosen you to be Earth's ambassador. Should you accept, you will become the permanent representation looking out for Earth's interests at the intergalactic space station that I described earlier." Hammond informed her.

"When you say Earth…?"

"I'm not talking about the United States of America. You will report directly to the coalition, which currently consists of members from the UN Security council. There is a plan to have that membership grow to include more countries over time. I mean it when I say you will not be working for the US Government. It is the understanding of the coalition that you will be able to set aside any bias you might have for a particular nation and truly represent the best interests for the entire world."

_Back to the SGC present time_

Since then she had been briefed, and re-briefed. While SG1 was going to accompany her for the opening festivities of the Station, she would be staying alone until they were able to get a feel for her staffing needs. She was brought out of her musings when the gate started spinning.

She and Daniel were joined by the rest of SG1 dressed in their typical attire, including firearms. Weir raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were friends with our hosts?"

Jack shrugged, "We're great friends. But we still don't go off world without the means to defend ourselves."

The gate connected and the MALP was sent through. "I've got a visual" announced Harriman. "It's clear."

Hammond's voice broke through the speakers. "SG1, Dr. Weir, you have a go." Weir was the last to go through, only hesitating for a moment before stepping into the event horizon.

* * *

Sorry to leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger, we will get to the opening of Hedwig Station next chapter.

Thanks for reading


	39. Chapter 39

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

It felt like nothing she could express in words, traveling through the wormhole. When Dr. Weir emerged she saw the members of SG1 looking around, Teal'c and O'Neill in the lead, pointing their weapons this way and that. They were in a small white room, well lit, but no distinguishable light source. What struck her was that she did not see a way out.

"Where's the door?" she asked no one in particular.

Daniel turned to respond, but before he could open his mouth, the five of them were consumed by a white light. Moments later, once they were able to see clearly, they were in a formal living room. Dr. Weir once again was the first to speak, "That was…" but she was interrupted by a knock on the only closed door.

It was at this point that SG1 realized that their weapons were no longer with them. Jack motioned for Teal'c to stand next to the entrance of the door, ready to strike in the case that whoever was knocking was unfriendly. Weir whispered to O'Neill, "Are we prisoners?"

He gave her a small shrug before responding, "No idea, but until I see Harry, I'm going to be careful. Come In." he said the last part in a full voice.

The door slid open and Harry stepped through, wearing what appeared to be formal attire; it was completely white, and hugged his upper frame quite tightly. "Harry!" Jack greeted him, gesturing for Teal'c to stand down.

When Teal'c walked passed him Harry turned and raised an eyebrow. "Planning on jumping me Teal'c?"

Teal'c responded in his traditional stoic voice. "We were unarmed in an unfamiliar place; we had no guarantee that this was not a trap set by our enemies."

"Fair enough, you all now have my personal guarantee that as long as you are guests on Hedwig Station, no harm will come to you." Harry responded.

Jack scratched the back of his neck, "That's great and all Harry, but about our weapons…"

"They will be returned to you when you leave the station. There are no weapons allowed in Hedwig station. This is, and will continue to be, a place of safety and peace; those who try and violate that peace will be dealt with quite severely. " Harry responded, already knowing that Jack would not let it go easily.

"Harry, we aren't going to attack anyone." Jack almost whined, "We need those weapons to defend ourselves."

"Jack," Harry sighed, "knives and guns don't protect people. They attack, and in some cases, counter attack. Shields and armor protect, and everyone is more than entitled to possess the later in this station. This is not negotiable Jack, if it is that big of a deal, you are more than welcome to return to Earth."

It was that moment that Dr. Weir decided to interject. "I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure that Colonel O'Neill has full confidence in your ability to keep this station safe." She sent Jack a glare that screamed for him to shut up and nod his head. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, representative of the Earth Coalition, and I must say, it is an honor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Weir, please call me Harry. These are your quarters for as long as you stay with us, please make yourself at home. The opening ceremony begins in about three hours and it is a formal event. When you are ready, simply call for Fleur." Harry turned to leave. "If you will excuse me, I have other guests to greet." He stopped in front of the door. "Oh, Jack, punch Teal'c in the face if you want to test the station's defenses."

After he left, Jack turned to Teal'c with a questioning look in his eye. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I do not believe that attempting to hit me would be good for your health."

Jack deflated for a moment, "Yeah, maybe I'll just trust him."

* * *

Two and a half hours later they were ready. Dr. Weir turned to Jack, "He said to call for Fleur… do you see an intercom somewhere?"

Jack let out a small chuckle, "Harry tends to be a bit more literal. Watch this." He paused with a smug look, "Fleur?" he called out to the room.

Not a second after he shut his mouth, a hologram of a beautiful young blond woman appeared next to the door. "Hello," it said, "Are you ready to attend the opening ceremony?"

Jack nodded, but Dr. Weir was the one to respond, "Yes, we are. Harry mentioned that you might be able to give us directions?"

The hologram gave her an amused smile, "I'm afraid that the walk would take you well over an hour. It would be more efficient if I were to transport you there directly."

Weir looked over at Jack, the question clear in her eyes. "It's no problem, you won't even feel it," he responded.

"You have already been transported once Dr. Weir, the moment after you came through the Stargate," Fleur chimed in.

After nods from the rest of SG1 indicating that they were ready, Dr. Weir gave her nod of assent and the room disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Teyla Emmagan stepped through the gate and had enough time to whisper "By the ancestors…" before she was engulfed in a flash of white and re-appeared in an extravagant room. She had a few minutes to take in her surroundings before there was a knock on the door.

"Please enter," she called out.

The door opened to reveal a young man who had often visited her people over the last several years. A warm smile formed on Teyla's face. "Harry. It is good to see you." She leaned over and pressed her forehead against his.

"How are you doing Teyla? Everyone is well?" Harry asked once they separated.

She gave him a slight nod, "As well as can be. We had a good harvest this year; our winter will be an easier one that we have had in the past."

"That is good news. Please sit, we have a few hours before I'm needed anywhere, fill me in on how everyone has been." Harry indicated to a nearby couch.

Teyla sat down, but having gotten over the excitement of seeing Harry, her smile did not reach her eyes. Harry noticed this right away and spoke before she had a chance to. "What is it?"

She hesitated for several moments before speaking, "There are rumors, whispers amongst our trading partners…" Harry waited patiently for her to continue. "They say that the Genii have a weapon capable of destroying a Wraith hive, that they have found one in hibernation on an empty planet, and are planning an attack."

Harry nodded, understanding her concern. "And you are worried that this attack will awaken the rest of the Wraith years early?" Teyla nodded.

"Fleur" Harry called out. He could have called mentally, but he wanted Teyla to know what was going on. Fleur's hologram appeared in the room. "Teyla says the Genii have a completed weapon and a plan to attack a sleeping hive. Could you confirm?"

The hologram nodded and after a short pause responded. "My scans indicate a crude and instable, but functional, nuclear bomb 70 meters below the surface of the Genii home world. There is a lot of activity in their underground bunkers, but they do not have a computer system, so I cannot confirm or deny any plans from hacking through the satellite. Would you like me to send a nanite body to investigate?"

Harry shook his head, "Not at this time, just monitor the situation for now and let me know if they move that bomb." Fleur acknowledged the instructions and then disappeared. Harry turned to a somewhat stunned Teyla. "Thank you for telling me. The real question that we need to think about is, should I stop them?"

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked.

"Well, it's not as if the Genii are responsible to my people in anyway. They have their own sovereign government after all. If I were to stop them somehow, either by destroying or taking their bomb, it would be considered an act of war." Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure that would be the best thing to do, especially considering that I would in essence be protecting that Wraith hive."

Teyla nodded slowly in understanding. "I can understand your hesitation, but if their actions cause the Wraith to awaken early, millions will be culled."

"Teyla," Harry spoke in a calm voice, "You know that I have been preparing for the Wraith for years. When they do awaken, whether that be tomorrow, or in fifty years, they will find themselves facing the wrath of the children of their old enemies. Also, for those that wish to seek sanctuary from the Wraith, there are more than plenty of planets in my home galaxy that support life. The situation there has stabilized enough that relocation would be safe."

Teyla gave him a warm smile. "You are a good man Harry. The ancestors did well in choosing you."

Harry's face pinked slightly at the praise but he quickly recovered. "Enough of this serious talk, tell me of those two scoundrels, Jinto and Wex…"

* * *

When the light dimmed Dr. Weir found herself standing in a large courtyard. She gasped as she saw the beautiful tower spires that surrounded her. When she looked up, she was stunned to see what looked like a beautiful sunny day. Glancing around the courtyard she saw that there were dozens of tables, some with food and drink, others meant for gathering and eating. She estimated that there were a few hundred people milling about, only a few of which seemed to take any notice of their arrival. Most of the people looked human, but there were a few that were clearly alien. Before she had time to fully adjust, Daniel called out from behind her.

"Tonane?"

The man in question was dressed in full traditional Native American garb. He turned away from his companion in surprise. The companion looked mostly human, if you ignored the six large gill-like slits he had on his face instead of a nose. "Daniel?" Tonane turned to his companion, "Xe'ls, you remember Daniel, right?"

Xe'ls did not look happy to see them. "I remember." He stated simply.

They went over to where Tonane was standing. "I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you were going to bury the stargate." Sam commented.

"We did." Xe'ls replied with no small amount of annoyance in his voice.

Tonane nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "It was buried until a man named Harry came to visit us. He arrived in a flying egg! He invited us to come here and make new friends. Xe'ls thought it was a bad idea, but I convinced him it could be fun! So, here we are."

"And here you are." Jack repeated before turning to Xe'ls. "I know Harry. You can trust him not to try anything like my government was going to."

Xe'ls gave him a stiff nod in return, "Harry and I had an extended conversation. We would not be here if I did not believe that to be true." His face shifted into a small smile, "We also had quite a flight together, it was… enjoyable."

Dr. Weir looked confused so Daniel filled her in. "Xe'ls' people can take the form of animals. The first time we met, he was a black bird. Harry can also take the form of a large white and blue bird."

"I see." Dr. Weir's responded.

They mingled for several more minutes, SG1 introducing Dr. Weir to those they had encountered before. Teal'c was surprised to find his wife, Drey'auc, and former mentor, Bra'tak, amongst the attendees, and the usually stoic Jaffa was visibly happy to introduce them to Dr. Weir.

Conversations were interrupted by a voice. "Hello and welcome to all. If you would please take the next few minutes to finish up your conversations and make your way through the open doorway and take a seat."

Daniel turned to Jack, "Doesn't that sound like…"

"Jonas Quinn" Jack nodded. "This should be interesting."

They followed the crowd and ended up in a large room with several tables and chairs, tiered so that everyone could see the stage in the front. There was a man standing on the stage that Daniel had pointed out was Jonas Quinn. He was calmly directing traffic, "All seats are labeled, please find yours. If there are any questions, please approach any Fleur and she will be able to assist."

It was at this point that Dr. Weir noticed that the same blond woman who appeared to them as a hologram was standing in several highly visible places throughout the room. These were not holograms, but in fact looked like real people, or rather, the same real person several times over. Dr. Weir turned to Sam in order to ask, but he responded before she even had a chance.

"Most likely robotics." Sam said. "As I understand it, Fleur is a semi-conscious AI that controls almost all of Harry's people's technology."

Dr. Weir nodded, not really understanding. They soon found their seats and Teal'c was pleased to see that they were directly next to the table where Drey'auc and Bra'tac were sitting. It took a few minutes for everyone to get settled down, but once the hall was quiet Jonas once again spoke. There was no visible microphone, but his voice carried as if he was sitting directly next to everyone in the hall.

"Once again, hello and welcome to everyone. My name is Jonas Quinn, and I am the Captain of Hedwig Station. For those not familiar with the title, it means that I am in charge of the day to day running of the station. If at any time you feel as though there is something about the station that could be improved, please ask Fleur for an appointment with me so that your concerns can be addressed.

"I will try not to speak for too long, but I want to give everyone an introduction to the station as well as an understanding of why it was built. Please hold all questions to the end.

"When each of you stepped through the stargate, you were all scanned for weapons, both biological and physical. Those found were removed and will be returned to you when you leave the station. You were also scanned for any contagious diseases and those that were found to be ill were taken directly to a quarantined infirmary where they were cured. Those that were not deemed a threat to the station, which I am happy to report, were all of you," he paused for the small chuckle that spread through the room, "we transported directly to your rooms. This will be the protocol for everyone that gates to the station. It is for our safety and your own. When you want to leave the station simply provide Fleur with the gate address and, when the time comes, you will be transported to the gate room with a stable wormhole already established.

"All of you have had some interaction with Fleur and many of you have expressed some level of confusion as to what or who she is. For an explanation I will turn it over to her. "

Jonas stepped back and a Fleur hologram appeared on the stage. "I am Fleur. It is my job to control all of Hedwig Station's technology and ensure that everyone's time on the station is comfortable and safe. Some might call me an Artificial Intelligence, if it helps you to think of me that way, you may. But know that I am not simply a computer that can be told what to do. I am self-aware, and do have a free will." She neglected to mention that she was an extension of Harry's free will. "I continually monitor the entirety of Hedwig Station, if at any point you are lost, confused, or need help of any kind, call for me and I will appear. That said, security is my primary concern aboard the station. If at any time you become a threat to the station or its guests, you will be dealt with." It looked like she was done, but then caught the look that some of the men in the room were giving her and visibly rolled her eyes. "Sexual advances will be completely ignored. Any attempts beyond verbal will be dealt with harshly. It would be better for your health to not think of me as an attractive woman."

Several of the women in the room chuckled as a few of the men looked embarrassed. Fleur's hologram disappeared and Jonas once again stepped into the middle of the stage. A hologram of the station appeared.

"A quick tour of the station," Jonas began, "and in order to see this hologram again at any time, simply ask Fleur for it to appear. The buildings highlighted in blue are living quarters. You will notice that this composes a majority of the station. This station can house just over 10 million people, and in time, we hope to reach that number. Meals are always available at a number of cafeterias highlighted in red. We will attempt to have cuisine from across both galaxies available. If you feel that something should be offered that isn't, please make the request to Fleur. In green you will see the medical building. Any injuries or ailments will be addressed there. The rest of these buildings heighted in orange are available for gatherings, and the opening of shops, restaurants and general establishments. If you, or one of your people, wish to open an establishment, present your plan to Fleur. Approved establishments will be assigned an appropriate location."

The hologram flipped to show the underside of the station. "As you can see the bottom half of the station is reserved as a natural garden. The plants and animals that live there are completely harmless, and while we encourage everyone to take walks and enjoy the scenery, please do not attempt to harm the animals or pick the plants. The gardens are accessible only through transport via Fleur.

"There will be the occasional diplomatic meeting that everyone is invited to, but we are not forming a government here. If you wish for your government to join something of that nature, speak with a representative from the Alliance, and they will be more than happy to begin that process with you.

"This station is meant to encourage trade, education, and relationships between governments. To that end there will be a listing forum were you will be able to browse and create offerings of trade and requests for cultural exchange. Fleur can show you how to access the forum at a later time."

Jonas paused to take a drink of water. "That concludes my orientation speech. I would like to turn the stage over to Harry Potter, High Councilor and the commander of the Alteran Fleet."

Harry stood up from his table and walked up to the stage. "Thank you Jonas. While there will be plenty of time for you all to get to know each other in the near future, we felt that it was our responsibility as hosts to introduce ourselves.

"Some of you have heard the name Alteran in reference to us. Others among you know us as Lantians. But the majority of you call us the Ancients, the Ancestors, or the Gate Builders." This caused quite a stir amongst almost every table in the room. Once the excited murmurs quieted down Harry continued. "I feel as though I am getting ahead of myself. Our story is a long one, spanning over 50 million years, but I will try and be brief."

A hologram showing both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies appeared in front of him. "It was over 40 million years ago that my ancestors arrived in this galaxy." He pointed to the image of the Milky Way. "They left behind an oppressive faction of our society in hopes of finding a place where their goals of scientific discovery could flourish. Over the next 40 million years, the small group of Alterans created an Empire that spanned thousands of worlds. The stargates that you travel through today are the same ones that the first Alterans placed and used in their own time. It was in this galaxy that they met our good friends the Nox." Harry gestured to Lya who gave him a nod in hello. "And the young but brilliant Asgard." Thor gave a blink in response. "There was a fourth race, the Furlings, that are no longer with us, but for countless generations these four races enjoyed peace and friendship.

"It was about 5 million years ago that it all changed. A great plague swept through the galaxy, nearly wiping out the Alterans. In the end there were only a handful left, and they decided to leave this galaxy in search of a new home. Before leaving, they activated a device that would destroy the plague and seed new life throughout the galaxy. They fled and ended up settling in this Galaxy." Harry pointed to the smaller Pegasus hologram. "Once there, they also seeded their new home galaxy with life and stargates, hoping to rebuild their society.

"For several million years they were successful. That was until some human DNA, the result of their seeding, was combined with a native life form called the iratus bug. The bug has the ability to directly drain a victim of its life force, giving it genetic immortality. The result was a creature called a Wraith. Containing the physical traits of both species, the Wraith started to feed on the humans of the galaxy. When my ancestors attempted to put a stop to it, they were overrun and a war began. Over the course of several hundred years, the Wraith slowly destroyed every colony and outpost until there was only one stronghold left, the original city-ship that they had come to the galaxy in. After a bombardment that lasted years, the leaders of the city submerged it under water and left the galaxy, a tired and broken people.

"They returned to their original capital world in hopes of living out their lives peacefully while seeking ascension. That planet was Earth, home of the Tau'ri as many of you know them. As generations passed, my ancestors lived with the Tau'ri, eventually forgetting their history. That is until it was re-discovered several years ago. Atlantis was found and returned to her former glory, our friendships with the Nox and the Asgard have been rekindled. And we have started to right the wrongs that have occurred in our absence. The Goa'uld are on the run, their territory shrinking by the day, and the Wraith are next. My ancestors enjoyed 40 million years of peace alongside their allies; let's see if we can't beat that record." Harry concluded his speech and stepped off the stage.

Jonas retook the stage. "We do have some entertainment planned for the evening. Please welcome our current expert in Alteran musical history Emily Gerber, who will be singing the first act of a classic Alteran Opera."

* * *

After eating breakfast the next morning, Dr. Weir asked Fleur to show her how to use the trading forum. She was under strict instructions to acquire the technology for a stable hyper drive as well as viable shield technology if possible. The holographic interface for the forum was intuitive, and Dr. Weir was able to quickly create a request for the two types of technology. She mentioned that they had much to offer including a large supply of refined Naquadah.

It was only thirty minutes later that Fleur informed her that she had received a response. It was from Harry of all people. All it said was: "The Nox and Asgard agreed to this, I have a gift for the newly formed Earth Coalition."

As the message was playing Jack walked into the room. "A Gift? Cool. What is it?" As soon as he asked, a scrambled Rubik's Cube appeared in his hand. "Carter!" Jack called down the hallway.

The woman in question stuck her head out of her room. "Sir?"

Jack showed her the cube. "A gift from Harry."

Her face visibly lit up, "I love those." Jack just sighed and shook his head as he tossed the cube to Sam once she walked into the room. "There is probably some sort of message or another riddle after solving this." She explained to Dr. Weir, who was somewhere between confused and amused.

As Carter started working on the cube, Dr. Weir turned to Jack. "I was thinking of taking a long walk to explore the station as Dr. Jackson is already doing. Would you like to join me?"

Jack smiled at the invitation. "Certainly. Carter, you good here? "

She didn't look up from her puzzle. "mmhmmm" was her response.

Taking a look around, Jack noticed something. "Where is Teal'c?"

Dr. Weir gave him a small smile, "I do believe that his wife is on the station Colonel."

"Oh." Jack responded. "Right."

* * *

Through Fleur's connection, the Alteran council watched as the Genii detonated the bomb directly next to the sleeping hive ship. The hive was completely destroyed along with all the Genii soldiers on the planet. Right as the bomb went off, Fleur detected a signal emerging from the Wraith ship. It contained a single command. 'Awaken.'

Harry turned to the council, "I hope that we did the right thing letting that happen, because every human that the Wraith cull now is partially on our heads."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	40. Chapter 40

Authors Note: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

_SGC, Samantha Carter's Lab_

"Hey Carter." Jack greeted her as he once again interrupted her work.

"Hello Sir." Was the distracted response.

"You figure out what exactly Harry gave us yet?"

"Not yet Sir." She responded with a sigh.

"Ok, I'll see you again tomorrow." He turned and walked out of the room.

Sam shook her head and refocused on the task in front of her. The Rubik's cube, as she had suspected, was only the first step in what had turned out to be Harry's most complicated puzzle to date. After solving the small puzzle game, it had opened up to reveal a red data crystal, which is where she was stuck. While they had interfaces that could read from the Goa'uld crystals that had been encountered up to this point, this crystal seemed to only contain gibberish.

After weeks of trying everything she could think of, Samantha Carter let out a growl of frustration and picked up the phone. "Sir, I hate to say it, but I think I'm going to need some help with this one."

"I'll ask the coalition to send their best Major." Hammond responded.

* * *

_Pegasus_

Onboard a Wraith ship, deep in Wraith territory, an automated listener program received the one and only signal that it had been created to wait for. After several hundred years, the signal finally arrived. Without pause, the program started waking up the hive, starting with the High Queen, the often disputed leader of all Wraith, followed by her commanders, and lastly the large hoard of Drones, whose sole purpose was to fight and die for their Queen.

The Queen wasted no time in taking control of the situation. Realizing that they were awakened years before schedule she turned on her lead commander. "Why have we awaken?" she hissed at him.

"I am uncertain of the details my Queen. The guardian ship is not responding to communications, I was about to set course for the source of the signal in order to investigate."

"Take several scouts through the Stargate first you fool! We are days away by way of hyperspace. We may be the first designated to awaken, but the others will soon follow. If I do not have answers for them, they will challenge my leadership once again. Go! NOW!"

The commander was suitably cowered, "Of course my Queen." The Commander motioned for several of his subordinates to follow him as he left the Queen's presence.

"Now," the queen spoke to the remaining commanders, "I must feed. Bring me a human within three hours, or I will make my meal out of you!" This sent the remaining of her entourage running out of the room to coordinate a culling.

* * *

_SGC - Earth_

Samantha Carter stood in front of a room full of the best scientists that the nations of the coalition could offer. "This" she held up the crystal, "is our project. It is a puzzle that was given to Earth as a gift from the leader of the people that we have up until now referred to as the Ancients. This crystal is considered Earth's greatest current opportunity to acquire advanced alien knowledge or technology, and has been given top priority by the leadership of the coalition."

"I understand that you have had this crystal for several weeks." A Russian physicist spoke up. "Why is it that we are just now learning about it?"

Carter responded calmly, "The report of our trip to Hedwig Station was distributed to the countries of the coalition, per our agreement. As the current foremost expert in alien technology, I was assigned to figure out the puzzle and distribute my findings. The man who gave this to us has often done something similar in the past, presenting a gift that can only be received by solving a challenge or puzzle. Often times, the lesson learned in solving the challenge is the gift itself, as it advances our understanding of one alien technology or another. The more complex the challenge, the larger the gift." She paused, "This is why this item has been given the priority that it has, and it is the first one that I have not been able to solve."

"Phifft" Scoffed a man sitting in the front row.

Sam's eye's narrowed, "You have something to say McKay?"

The Canadian scientist spoke up. "This is a waste of time. Are you going to tell them that this crystal popped out of a Rubik's cube? Or that this supposed leader of the ancients is a 23 year old kid from Surry, England that has been known to perform actual pranks on the SGC?"

Sam gave him a glare that could melt ice, McKay's mouth snapped shut in fear. "Harry's history and people's claims are well documented and are available to read by anyone in this room. Claims that I might add have been validated by both the Nox and the Asgard. If anyone else in the room is not interested in participating in what might be Earth's greatest discovery since the Stargate, you are free to go." She again paused to think for a moment. "Everyone except for those directly under my command, you have to stay." She finished with a small smile.

No one moved as Sam continued to stare at McKay. "I was just…" He decided against it, "I'm sorry."

She gave a stiff nod and continued to brief the room on what she had already tried and her results thus far. This quickly gave way to a discussion that lasted well into the night for how they would approach solving the puzzle.

* * *

_Pegasus_

Six drones followed by another three Wraith commanders stepped through the event horizon. "You smell that?" the second in command asked the others. They nodded, as the stench of dead and decaying Wraith organic material was oppressive. "Come!" he commanded and they took off marching in the direction of the former hive ship.

When they arrived several minutes later the commander let out a gasp of surprise before a look of pure rage crossed his face. He quickly turned to his subordinates. "Return to our queen, inform her of what you see here, and send out interrogation units to all of the human's major trading posts. We will find out who is responsible for this." The two commanders nodded and turned to return to the gate, taking four of the drones with them.

After they left, the commander took out a small handheld scanner and started to investigate exactly what kind of weapon had the kind of power to completely destroy a hive like this.

* * *

_SGC - Earth_

It was several days later, days filled with gallons of coffee and very little sleep that the international team of scientists has their first breakthrough. After countless tests, and dozens of different attempts at creating a compatible interface, something happened. The crystal, which was picked up by a Czech scientist named Radek Zelenka, suddenly turned yellow. Unfortunately, for Dr. Zelenka at least, Rodney McKay noticed the event.

"What did you do!" he yelled. This got everyone's attention and soon the whole room was staring at a quite flustered scientist.

"I..I…I… I did nothing. I pick up the crystal and it turns yellow." Zelenka stammered out.

"Well, put it down!" McKay ordered. Zelenka did so and the entire team stared at the crystal waiting for it to do something. It was at this moment that Sam Carter walked back into the lab, having taken a short break for some food and a few hours rest.

She immediately caught the tension in the room, "What happened?"

McKay was the first to speak up. "This genius over here decided to pick up the crystal and turn it yellow."

"Excuse me?" Carter responded.

Zelenka huffed, "I didn't turn it yellow. It turned itself yellow in my hand. There is a difference."

McKay was about to respond with a biting comment but Carter beat him to the punch. "Rodney, we have all been picking it up and carrying it around the room for days. Dr. Zelenka, was this your first time holding the crystal?" After a moment of thought he nodded his head. "OK, can you please pick it up again?" The good doctor did so, with no reaction from the crystal, much to his relief.

Carter nodded as if confirming a theory, "You know, I don't think this was your fault. This might be part of the puzzle, let's run through the interfaces again and see if we get any different results."

This broke the rest of the team out of their stupor and they all jumped back to work, reading their stations for the crystal which would slowly make its way around the room once again.

* * *

_Pegasus_

After seeing his entire pub fed on by the Wraith and having his life drained away and returned to him several times, Tobol simply lost his defiant will. For generations his family had owned the pub in what served as a small trading planet for the different human communities of the Pegasus Galaxy. As there was an extremely small population at any given time, they had never been targeted by the Wraith. That was of course, until today.

Dozens of Wraith had stormed through the wormhole, asking questions of the traders and establishment workers before snarling at the responses and then feeding on them. Tobol could now say with absolute certainty, that being fed on by a Waith was the most painful experience imaginable. The feeling of having your life force ripped out from your chest was only matched in intensity by the blissful feeling of having it returned. Tobol could easily understand how Wraith worshipers became addicted to the feeling.

"The Genii" He finally called out. "There have been rumors of a Genii weapon that could destroy a Wraith hive. I thought they were rumors, nothing more."

The Wraith that had been torturing him stopped his approach. "The Genii… give me their gate address."

Tobol simply nodded and drew out the address for the Wraith. "Very well…. You have been most helpful." The Wraith sneered at him before draining his life one last time, dropping the corpse to the floor.

The Wraith opened his mind to the others in the village. "I have what we came for, come." He sent. Without a word, the remaining Wraith dropped their current victims and turned towards the Stargate.

Several hours after they left, the gate was dialed again, this time by a merchant, seeking to trade some of his wears. Seeing the carnage he turned and dialed a different, smaller trading post. Soon the word would spread, and the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy would know that the Wraith were once again active.

* * *

_SGC - Earth_

"Rodney, take a look at this." Sam called McKay over.

"It's gibberish." He deadpanned.

"Yes, but compare it to this…" Sam typed a few keys and the screen changed.

"This is also gibberish." He responded.

Sam's face lit up, "But, the first one was more organized gibberish, you can almost see a pattern. See, watch." She again hit a few keys and the screen changed once again.

"Wait for it….there!" she exclaimed. "Did you see how the…?"

McKay interrupted her, "Yes, yes I saw it. So what?"

"Don't you see Rodney? The puzzle is closer to being solved. Something about the crystal changed when Dr. Zelenka picked it up." Sam started to explain.

"Yes, it turned yellow, we already knew that."

Sam sent him a short glare. "But the data also changed! I think the crystal helped to solve itself."

"That's preposterous. It's a crystal, it can't just up and 'decide' to help us out."

"I don't think it decided anything. Dr. Zelenka picking is up must have triggered something preset on the crystal itself." Sam exclaimed.

Rodney gave her a look of disbelief. "So what, we need to have more people pick the damn thing up?"

Sam looked at him with absolute glee and ran to the phone. "Sir," she greeted once it was picked up, "We need to make a schedule to have everyone in the base come to the lab for a few minutes." She paused, "Yes sir, we have a theory…" Another pause. "Understood sir. Thank you sir." She hung up the phone and turned back to Rodney and the other scientists who had gathered due to the commotion.

Rodney shook his head in exasperation. "This is a waste of time."

Sam chose to ignore him, deciding instead to explain her theory and show her findings to the rest of the scientists in the room.

* * *

_Pegasus_

The High Queen glared down at her second in command who had finally returned from the planet where the signal to awaken originated. "Report."

"The device that was used was a crude but powerful nuclear bomb. As you already know, we have investigators searching for the human population responsible. It will not be long before they feel our wrath."

"A hive's outer walls should have been strong enough to withstand such an explosion." The Queen snarled.

"Of course my Queen. The humans were either well informed or extremely lucky. From what I was able to gather, the explosion was able to penetrate the rear of the ship and detonate one of the main engines. This caused a chain reaction which resulted in the destruction of the hive. I have analyzed how this would be possible, and if detonated directly next to a thruster at the rear of the hive, an explosion of the size they were able to create would be able to cause this reaction." The commander finished his report and bowed low. If the High Queen was angered enough by his report she would kill him, if she felt that he did not thoroughly carryout his mission, she would kill him, if she felt he took to many liberties, she would kill him. Being second in command of a Queen's hive was never a safe position to be in.

"When we find out who did this, I do not want to cull them." The Queen hissed.

"My Queen?"

"We will instead bring the full power of my armada against them! I want their planet completely destroyed! They will serve as a reminder to the rest of the galaxy that they are nothing more than our cattle!"

The commander once again bowed low ready to escape the room, "It will be as you command, My Queen."

* * *

_SGC - Earth_

"Explain it to Daniel, Carter. " Said Jack, after Sam had finished explaining her working theory for the crystal.

Rolling her eyes, Sam turned to Daniel and Teal'c, who had just entered the mess hall.

"Is this about the crystal?" Daniel asked as he sat down.

Sam nodded. "We have had everyone on the base handle it now. After the large change in color from red to yellow when Dr. Zelenka picked it up for the first time, we have had several small color adjustments."

"Every time someone new picks it up?" Daniel asked.

"Not exactly." Sam responded. "Actually, it has been fairly rare. But there has been a pattern." She exclaimed excitedly. "It changes color every time someone with a different nationality touches it. Every new color makes the data a bit more organized. And it is working is way towards green."

Daniel nodded in understanding, but Teal'c was the first to respond. "It would seem that Harry wants to ensure the inclusion of other nations."

Jack snorted, "Looks like he doesn't trust that the US Government will hold up to our end of the deal with the Coalition in regards to new tech. But, we have had someone from each nation in the coalition touch the damn thing, and it still isn't readable."

Sam's face confirmed Jack's statement. "By my estimates, we will need to have four to five more representatives of new countries handle the crystal before we can actually read the data on it."

"If we are worried about expanding the Coalition, why not find someone from a few countries without telling them what it is?" Daniel asked.

"That's what I suggested!" exclaimed Jack. "But the powers at be decided that didn't line up with the intention of the crystal, and they were worried it would know we tried to cheat. As if the thing has a brain of its own."

Carter gave him a stern look. "Sir, we don't even have the first clue how it knows that someone of a different country is handling the crystal. For all we know, Harry could have put some failsafe guard on it. And with a gift that both the Asgard and Nox had to approve, it doesn't seem worth the risk of losing it."

"Yeah. Yeah… " Jack waved his hands in grudging surrender, having heard this argument several times. "So, now we sit and wait for the big wigs of the coalition to decide who the next countries are going to be. Then we have to wait for those countries to accept and send their representatives. I swear if this crystal doesn't contain the plans for some big honkin' space guns, I'm going to kick Harry's ass the next time I see him."

* * *

_Pegasus_

"The rest of your fleet is here my Queen."

"Excellent." Purred the High Queen. "Set course and take us to the home world of the Genii."

"It will be as you command." The first commander bowed low before taking off towards the bridge where he would communicate the order with the rest of the Hives. Such a fleet had not been gathered since the war with the Lanteans. He smirked as the sensors showed the two dozen Hive ships and over 50 cruisers that he would lead into battle. Well, he reasoned, not battle. Slaughter would be more accurate.

The hyperspace jump only took a few hours and before he knew it, the first commander was once again bowing before his Queen. "We have arrived. The fleet awaits your command."

"Destroy the Stargate first; make sure there can be no escape. Once that is done, begin firing at the surface, avoiding any settlements for the first few volleys. I want them to have enough time to live their final hours in panic, fear, and despair. Only then will we turn this planet into a sphere of molten rock."

The first commander bowed low once again before leaving the room. When he got to the bridge he opened a direct audio line to the entire fleet and relayed the Queen's orders. Once they had confirmed he turned to the lower ranking commander in charge of weapons and targeting.

"You have detected the location of the Stargate?" He received a nod, "Destroy it."

On his command ten blue bolts of condensed explosive energy were released from the hive and sped towards the surface. Moments later the all struck the surface of the planet, each within inches of the unprotected Stargate. When the dust settled, there was a 30 foot crater, and at the center lay a twisted hunk of what used to be a Stargate.

The commander smirked. "Acquire targets within visible range of settlements and prepare to fire." He announced to the fleet. But before he could give the order to fire, several hyperspace windows opened between the fleet and the planet. Over a dozen large elliptical white ships shot out of the window, followed by a single ship whose design had been the cause of death for hundreds of Wraith Hives over ten thousand years ago.

A hologram appeared on the bridges of the gathered Wraith ships. "This is Captain Helia of the Alteran ship Tria. Your presence in this Galaxy is at an end."

And with that short message the hologram disappeared and the gathered Alteran ships opened fire. Hundreds of drones were unleashed and before the first commander had a chance to react; his fleet was cut in half. Shaking himself from his surprise he opened a com to the remainder of his fleet. "Destroy the attacking ships!" he commanded before cutting the line.

He turned to the chief helmsmen, "Get us out of here. The life of our Queen is our priority." As soon as they jumped into hyperspace he left the bridge to explain why they had retreated to his Queen. It was a meeting he did not expect to survive.

It wouldn't be until several hours later that anyone would check on the humans they currently had in their cells. If anyone had checked, they would have noticed that instead of the hundreds they had collected from their last culling, there was only a single young blond woman standing alone in a large cell with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_SGC - Earth_

One could feel the nervous excitement in the room as the Danish Ambassador approached the table holding the crystal. According to Carter's best guess, this would be the last person that would have to handle the crystal before it was completely readable. The moment the Ambassador picked it up; the crystal finished its conversion to green. Without saying a word, Carter walked up to the Ambassador and had him place it in the jerry-rigged computer interface. There was a tense silence in the room as she looked at the screen. She paused for a while, typed a few keys, and then paused again, reading the output, which to Jack at least, still looked like the random screen trash from the Matrix.

"Rodney, come here." Carter demanded, but you could hear the excitement in her voice.

The Canadian quickly obeyed, hustling over to take a look. After a few minutes of watching the screen he actually let out a laugh.

"What is it?" General Hammond asked.

After getting a nod from Carter he turned to address those gathered in the room. "It's a series of doctorate level physics and math problems. After all this, Harry gave us the equivalent of a homework worksheet. "

Jack was nonplussed. "You can solve them right?"

McKay, who had turned back to the screen looked up slightly distracted. "Hmm? Oh, yes yes, of course. Give me." Carter cleared her throat, "Err, give us a few minutes, hour at the most and we should have them solved. I don't see the point though; this entire thing was clearly a large prank."

Sam shook her head. "No Rodney, this is just the next test. Harry has done things like this before."

With that, the two got back to work solving the different problems, ignoring the rest of the room.

"Carter!" Jack shouted to get her attention.

"Sir?"

"Let us know the moment you have something."

"Of course Sir."

Jack turned to the non-scientists in the room. "I hear there is pie in the cafeteria." He announced and walked out in search of a snack. He was soon followed by the rest of the spectators.

* * *

_Pegasus_

The first commander once again thanked his lucky stars that he Queen wanted more details about these Alterans that had decimated her fleet. After the battle, only 3 Hives and 6 cruiser were able to escape into hyperspace and meet at the rendezvous. Whoever these Alterans were, they had clearly mastered Lantean technology. It was his job to find out where they came from, how they had advanced this far, and most importantly how to defeat them. But first, the Queen had demanded a meal, so he was on his way to the cells in order to personally bring her a human to feed on.

"WHAT IS THIS!" he shouted at the cell guards. The two done guards, who had been standing outside of the cellblock, had no idea that the damn cells had been emptied. In his anger he snapped both of their incompetent necks and let their bodies fall to the floor, their organic matter would soon be absorbed by the ship.

He stepped into the cellblock and growled in frustration, all of the cells were sealed, but completely empty. All but one that is.

"You." He snarled at the human standing in an otherwise empty cell. "Where are the others?"

"Oh them?" She responded with a slight smile on her lips, "They didn't feel much like being eaten, so they left."

"How." He more demanded than asked.

She gave him a shrug and turned her back as if to dismiss him.

He roared in anger, opened her cell and dragged her out by the neck. She did not yell out, fight, or even react. She simply let herself be dragged in what was clearly a painful manner, all the while looking at him with humor in her eyes.

"You will beg for death before it is over." He snarled down at her while dragging her down the long pathway to the chambers of the High queen.

She did not respond to the taunt which only served to worsen his already foul mood.

When they arrived at the room he threw her to the ground and bowed low. "Your meal, my queen. This one is particularly defiant. I know how you love to break them."

The Queen snapped her vision back to her second in command having been almost salivating while staring at the young human that was to serve as her meal. "Now is not the time for games you fool." She then turned to the blond human, "You are quite lucky you should know. I do so much love to play with my food, but sadly, I do not have the time at the moment. Your death will be quite quick."

The blond met the Queen's gaze with unflinching eyes. "Everyone dies eventually, do what you will."

The High Queen gave her a quick look of scorn before jamming her hand into the blond's chest. As she fed she felt the pathetic human's energy feed into her body. Had she not been distracted with thoughts about the recent attack from these Alterans, she might have noticed that the energy she was receiving was somewhat different from that of her usual meals.

Once she had finished, the decrepit corpse of a now old frail woman fell to the floor. She sat back on her throne to take a moment to enjoy the post feeding bliss. While she was doing this, she had no way of knowing that there were now billions of nanites racing through her body towards her brain. It wasn't until they struck, seemingly as one, that there was an indication that something was wrong. The nanites were rapid and ruthless, as they killed and replaced the Queen's brain cells. Within moments, everything that was once the High Queen of the Wraith was destroyed, leaving nothing more than a puppet with full access to the Wraith telepathic network.

The second commander watched in shock as his Queen finished eating and started to convulse. Moments later she stopped and seemed to stare at nothing. He cautiously approached, "My Queen?"

Her head snapped up as she met his gaze with a snarl. "Are you alright My Queen?"

"Of course I am alright you fool." She gestured to the corpse, "Remove that from my presence."

He gave her a bow and walked over to the body. As soon as he bent down to pick it up, its hands shot up, grabbing him around the neck and pulled his head down with strength that no human should be able to produce, dead or other otherwise. He attempted to fight, but could do nothing as his head was pulled directly into the face of what was clearly not a corpse. The moment his lips touched the body, his mouth was forced open and was flooded with nanites. This time, by gaining entry via the mouth instead of the hand, the nanites were able to attack almost instantly. It was only a few seconds later that there was no evidence of a human ever being in the throne room.

The former commander turned to what was once the High Queen of the Wraith. "I will call for a summit of the Queens at once." He paused, "To deal with the threat of these Alterans of course."

The Fleur-Queen gave him a smirk in response, "Of Course."

* * *

_Earth_

"I can't believe that after all that work all we got was a set of coordinates in the middle of Antarctica." Jack grumbled as they boarded the helicopter that would take them to said coordinates.

Sam gave him an amused look, "Sir, you have been basically hanging out at the SGC for three months and fishing on the weekends, what work did you have to do to in order to get these coordinates."

Jack returned her look with one of mock anger. "I had to deal with McKay and all those other nerds being on the base. If that's not work, I don't know what is."

"I heard that!" said McKay from behind them.

"I don't care." Jack replied.

A voice came over the speakers of their headsets. "Welcome aboard Antarctica Air this is your pilot John Sheppard, we will reach our destination in roughly two hours. Refreshments will be served as soon as someone hires me a flight attendant." Jack shot Teal'c an amused look at the pilot's speech and the helicopter took off.

Sam turned to Jack and with a signal they switched to a private channel. "Has he been briefed?"

Jack gave a half shrug, "Yeah, I'm told he has some issues with following the chain of command, but is a great pilot. He was flagged as a potential X302 pilot after he serves his punishment of carting people around down here. "

Sam accepted that and they flew the rest of the trip in silence.

After they had landed and were off the helicopter, Jack took a long look around. "It's nice. Thanks Harry, always wanted miles of ice." He deadpanned.

Sheppard gave a small snicker, but other than that, no one reacted to Jack's comment.

"Well," Jack said, "Spread out and take a look around. If you see anything but ice, call Carter. And don't touch it!"

It was several minutes later that Daniel called the rest of the group to him.

"Yes Daniel?" Jack asked once they were gathered.

"Take a look." Daniel responded as he pointed down the ice to an area he had cleared of snow, which showed the words 'in front'.

"Alright, clear the snow and let's see what is written." Jack ordered.

A minute later the ice was clear and they stepped back to read the message.

'Dobby's Palace is right in front of you.'

"For crying out loud, what does that mean?" The rest of the team looked at each other in confusion.

"Um, sir…" Sheppard spoke up.

"What?" Jack sharply responded, clearly annoyed.

Sheppard just pointed in front of him. "That."

The team looked up and before their eyes a large structure built completely from ice appeared from nowhere. "Carter?"

"It must have some sort of cloak sir." Was her response.

Jack shrugged, "Teal'c, with me. Sheppard and Carter watch our six. Space monkey and McKay, in the middle." With that said, he approached what was apparently Dobby's Palace, P90 in hand.

When they reached the building, a large door opened automatically. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Jack shrugged and walked in. "Hello?" he called out.

There was no response and the group remained silent as they walked down a hallway and entered a room. "Sir!" Sam gasped as she entered the room. "I recognize this room. This is where we first met Harry!"

Jack let out a laugh. "We were on Earth the whole time! That sneaky bastard, no wonder we couldn't dial the SGC. I can't believe that Harry had a base here this whole time. Harry!" He called out before shrugging. "I guess he isn't home."

"It appears that this building is the gift he spoke of." Teal'c cut in. "If that is the case, it is likely he no longer has need for it."

Jack turned to the Jaffa. "Good point. Alright, spread out in pairs; let's see what he left us. Daniel, try not to break anything. Radio if you find anything interesting."

After a few minutes of exploring, Jack and Teal's came across a large square hole that seemed to travel down quite a while. "This hole does not appear to be a naturally occurring O'Neill." Teal'c commented.

"No kidding." Jack responded, "We will have to come back with some more gear in order to get down there."

"Sir." Sam's voice sounded from the radio.

"Go ahead Carter."

"You might want to come see this. We found what looks similar to a Goa'uld Cargo ship with a manual next to it titled, 'The Marauder, A how-to guide'"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Meet back where we split up and we will check out the ship together. I don't want to risk just the two of you going in there on the off chance there is a Goa'uld on board."

"Yes Sir." Carter responded.

"Copy that." Sheppard voice confirmed he and McKay would be there as well.

Jack turned to Teal'c with a large grin on his face. "A ship… Nice gift."

"Indeed." Was the Jaffa's stoic reply.

* * *

Notes:

Sorry about the delay. Anyone else playing swtor?

I've been into Wrong BWL stories lately. Here are a few that are still being worked on.

Rise of the Forgotten Book One: The Lost Child by Neoalfa

Harry Potter, Rise From Dust by Bluezz-17

The Warlock of Slytherin by Romantic Silence

Thanks for reading.


	41. Chapter 41

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Stargate franchise. This is written for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

When enough magical people gather together, the air becomes so saturated with excess magic that even a regular human would be able to feel the tingle on their skin. The phenomenon swells in power with the emotions of the crowd, and on this fateful day electrical devices all across the globe short-circuited within hundreds of yards of hidden magical communities everywhere, leaving only silence. If one were to take a peek into any one of these magical communities, they would not see the usual street vendors and assorted families shopping or milling around the promenades. Instead, massive crowds swelled in the streets, rivaling those found in stadiums for the Quidditch World Cup.

The excitement for this gathering started about a month ago, when suddenly three meter tall holograms appeared at the center of each magical alley and educational institute. Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived, the winner of the tri-wizard tournament, a man who had barley been seen in public since disappearing after the disaster of the last task – was making a public announcement. While he was most famous in his home country, there wasn't a single magical user on the planet who didn't recognize the name. Those ridicules "Adventures of the Boy-Who-Lived" children's books were still quite popular after all.

The holograms appeared three times a day, stood silently for five minutes, and then spoke a simple message in the native language of the area, "Hello Mages, Wizards, Witches, Warlocks, Shamans, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Istari, Witch-Doctors, but most importantly, Alterans. The time has come to learn about the roots of our people. Please gather here when the countdown strikes zero so that you might hear the truth." The hologram then disappeared and was replaced with a timer, slowly counting down to zero.

After a few emergency meetings of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the realization that the strongest curse breakers and charm masters were unable to do anything to remove the holograms, there was nothing left to do but wait, and see what the end of the countdown would bring. For a majority of governments the official position was unconcern. They couldn't very well forbid people from attending without alienating the majority of their populations that were curious about the message. The unofficial position held much more anxiety. Whatever Mr. Potter wanted to say could be dangerous, and none of the countries of the International Confederation of Wizards had any idea what to expect.

Finally, after weeks of waiting, the timer neared zero. Children, home from school for the summer holidays gathered with their friends and families in the city streets. Toddlers perched on parent's shoulders. Children held tightly to one another's hands in anticipation while aurors, careful to not show their anxiety, were stationed throughout the crowds, ready to respond to any threats.

Ten…. Eight… Five… Two…. One…the hologram finally counted to zero and disappeared into the ether. In its place the now familiar image of Harry Potter appeared. The crowd went silent.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pegasus galaxy, on a planet deep within Wraith territory, a gathering of a different sort was taking place.

"Why have you summoned us so soon after we have awoken? And why have we awoken so early for that matter?" The questions came out more like a hiss at the Wraith High Queen. They were spoken by none other than the second most powerful Queen in the Pegasus. While she had not yet made the challenge for position of High Queen, it was only a matter of time.

"Patience child." Fleur-Queen responded in a condescending voice. "All will be answered once everyone is gathered. It would not do for me to break our own protocols for a meeting such as this."

The dissenting Wraith, knowing that she too had to follow the proper decorum, sat down with a snarl.

It was only a few hours later that the last Queen entered the room. "My hive was on the other side of our territory when the summons went out." The tardy Queen gave by way of an explanation and sat down when Fleur-Queen gave her a single nod. The High Queen then gave a signal to the two drones and they left, sealing shut the chamber doors behind them.

Fleur-Queen took the time to make a mental connection to each of the members sitting in the chamber before speaking. "Much has changed since we began our sleep. The people of this galaxy have had time to develop weapons capable of destroying the Keeper's Hive. Their planets are being protected by a mysterious foe with access to the technology of the Lantians.

"And perhaps most importantly, I have discovered a new way of feeding, which does not require the consumption of humans."

As she said all of this, she sent them mental images of the results of the Genii attack, the Alteran fleet, and a final image of her placing a hand on a glowing ball and feeding from it as it dimmed slightly.

"No longer do we have to be a society driven by our lust for our next meal. Imagine what we could accomplish without our time spent going from culling to culling."

"Enough! Coward!" her main rival spat out. "We will wipe out these Genii as we have countless others, we will fight and destroy these Alterans just as we did with the Lantians. It is clear to me that you have gotten soft during your sleep sister. Humans are our prey, they always have been and they always will be. No self-respecting Wraith will ever feed from something else." She looked around the room and seeing that there were several nods in agreement she grew bold. "I challenge you for the position of High Queen."

Fleur-Queen took a moment to respond. "The rest of you agree with her?" A majority nodded and she let out a small sigh. "Very well, you had your chance."

As she said these words small metal bands shot out from each of the chairs, binding the legs, arms, and necks of each Wraith Queen. As they struggled, a sharp needle sprang from the back of the chair and jammed into the base of their necks, flooding each with millions of nanites. One by one they stilled and sat up straight, with a nod to the original Fleur-Queen as the brains and bodies of each Queen were overtaken.

While no Wraith would ever know, those 30 seconds marked the beginning of the end of the Wraith species. After the meeting each new Fleur Queen took enough nanites to infect all of their senior commanders. Within five days, every non-drone Wraith was under the control of the multi-galaxy super computer simply known as Fleur.

* * *

All sense of time had been lost. He stopped keeping track after several hours and at this point, he could have been traveling through hyperspace for years or even centuries for all he knew. It wasn't long after the ascended fools descended him that he learned he could still at least partially access the higher dimension that the others occupied. Of course, the others completely ignored his existence while he watched, learned, and observed the galaxy when he could.

After finding himself shooting through hyperspace, his momentum powered by the energy of his semi-ascended self, Anubis started to spend an ever increasing amount of time in the presence of the others. He did, however, always keep a small part of himself aware of his semi-physical self as it flew through hyperspace to ensure that he did not miss an opportunity to escape his currently boring situation.

* * *

The hologram in Diagon Alley looked over the crowd as the silenced gathering stood in eager anticipation of the upcoming announcement. The image gave a bright smile before beginning to speak.

"It is good to see such a large turnout. I thank you for your time, and I would like to apologize to both the International Confederation of Wizards and each local government, whom I'm sure has had to deal with logistical nightmares in order to ensure that the gatherings we have today remain secure and peaceful. What I have to say to everyone today might be taken as ridicules, unbelievable, and even threatening to some. However, everything I say today is the truth. There will be some that won't believe it, others that won't accept it, but for anyone that wants it, proof will be provided.

"But I am getting ahead of myself. A story should start at the beginning, and so that is where it will. The story is of the Alteran people; it is our story. Millions of years ago, on a planet much like this one in a Galaxy far away…."

As he spoke, holograms depicting his words appeared. The magical people of the world listened for hours as Harry shared with them over 50 million years of their people's history – somewhat abridged, of course. The reactions were mixed. Some thought the entire thing to be a hoax and left after several minutes in anger. Others listened contently, not believing a word of the entertaining story. Some, mainly those in powerful positions, reacted in fear, wondering how this news, true or otherwise, would threaten their comfortable lives. When Harry got to the part explaining why they were seeing fewer and fewer first generation magical students join their schools at 11 years old, there was an angry outcry. How dare he actively break the statute of secrecy by telling families about the magical world early!

By the time the story was complete, only around five to 10 percent of each crowd remained. Many had returned home to discuss as families. Others had left only to appear at their respective ministries demanding answers for what the government was going to do in response to the Boy-Who-Lived possibly being the next dark lord. Emergency sessions were called, and very quickly there were people pointing fingers and placing blame on each other. What these people did not realize was that charms had been activated to encourage anyone who was not open-minded to the idea of joining the newly formed Alterans to find somewhere else to be. Once the exodus from the streets was complete, Harry once again smiled at the small crowds remaining and began to speak.

"More of you stayed than I thought. That is good to see. Once I am finished speaking, a doorway will appear and will remain for the foreseeable future. Only those who are open to the idea of learning more about joining us will be able to see or enter. When entering the doorway, your questions will be answered and your proof will be given. You will then be given the choice to return to your lives or join us and start a new one.

"We do prefer that entire families join us, but none with the proper intentions will be turned away. However unknowingly, the humans of Earth have hosted us for long enough. The time has come for us to return to the stars. In the near future, all magical species and creatures that have evolved as a byproduct of living in close proximity to us and the magical energies that we emit will be given the opportunity to also leave this planet and build a new home for themselves." Without another word, the holograms of Harry disappeared worldwide and were replaced by a slightly glowing archway. For several minutes everyone simply stared at the arch, lost in thought. Slowly, a young woman, a half-blood that recently graduated from Salem, approached the arch. She waved her wand at it for a few moments, checking for any common or detectable dangers, and then took a deep breath before stepping through. There was a flash of light and when her eyes once again adjusted she was in a small sitting room. A blond woman sat in one chair and motioned for her to sit in the other. "Welcome Ashley, you may call me Fleur. What questions can I answer for you today?"

* * *

_Several months earlier…_

Due to the Antarctic Treaty it had taken several weeks after the discovery of the ice structure before the International Coalition was able to complete the paperwork and receive official approval to fully investigate the rest of Harry's gift. The Marauder, however, had been immediately cloaked and flown to Nevada, and was currently being studied by many of the same scientists that had once worked together to understand the crystal. A team of SGC engineers had just finished constructing a crude elevator and declared the cavern structurally stable and ready for exploration. Of course, SG1 was given the privilege of taking the first look.

"You excited Danny-boy?" Jack turned to Daniel who was almost bouncing out of his skin with excitement.

"Jack, this could be the most important discovery on Earth since the Stargate! From the brief look we got when we repelled down, there are several rooms full of Ancient writing. Writing that is most likely millions of years old." He responded.

"Not to mention any technology that Harry has left down there for us." Sam piped in.

Jack just shook his head with a smile and pulled the lever that would take them down into the pit.

* * *

_Present day…_

SG1 had been mostly grounded while Daniel worked on translating what was written on the walls of the cavern below 'Dobby's Palace' and Carter split her time between studying the hyperdrive of the Marauder in Nevada and attempting to figure out what exactly the throne-like chair did in the cavern. It was quite clearly evident that while their understanding of Goa'uld technology had improved dramatically, Ancient technology was still somewhat beyond their capability. They had yet to get the chair to react in any significant way, and they were still unsure if that had to do with a lack of power or if something else was missing.

* * *

"Harry, go bother someone else! I don't have time for this!" Hermione finally yelled, fed up with her friend being such a nuisance. Hermione, and much of the rest of Avalon's leadership for that matter, was swamped coordinating the large influx of Earth magicals. Harry, however, was somewhat sidelined from the process, having been told that his current responsibilities were enough. Unfortunately, for Hermione at least, he had nothing to do that day and decided that bothering his oldest friend was a splendid way of alleviating his boredom.

Harry gave her a fake pout before blowing a kiss and walking out of the room. He knew that she had work to do, but on the other hand, he was quite bored and Chaya was back on Proculus visiting her people. _Harry, you have an incoming call from Jack O'Neill._ Fleur interrupted his pouting.

_Put him through._ "Hey Jack."

"Harry! Buddy! Giver of Spaceship with ray guns! How you doing pal?"

"I'm still not telling you what the chair does Jack." Harry responded with a laugh, this being an often repeated conversation topic over the last few months.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Harry could hear the shrug in Jack's voice. "Hey, are you busy?"

"Not even a little, why?"

"Carter thinks that she has figured out how to retrofit a copy of the Marauder's hyperdrive into the Prometheus. Do you want to come along as we test it out?"

"Of course." Harry responded immediately, but then paused to think, "Isn't this the sort of thing you guys tend to do alone at first?"

"Yeah… and I have full faith in Carter, but I thought it would be nice to have you along in case we need another tow."

Harry let out a small laugh, "I'll be right over."

* * *

The trip through Hyperspace was going well. The Earth scientists had done an admirable job reproducing the hyperdrive technology of the Marauder and although it was based off of an outdated Goa'uld ship, they were still able to travel faster than they had before, even without the use of Naquadria, which made everyone feel safer.

As this was simply a test flight, they were only planning on making a trip to Abydos before turning around. The entire trip was scheduled to take no more than 12 hours. They were currently 4 hours into the first leg of the trip and Harry was sitting in the mess hall along with SG1.

"…But when Jack sits in the chair we detect several signals traveling from the chair to the platform, but nothing happens… " Carter was currently explaining her frustrations in studying the Antarctic chair to a fairly amused Harry.

"Carter, the Marauder and user manual was the gift. If you can figure out the chair, more power to you, but this is one of those 'need to learn for yourselves' things." He gave her an apologetic shrug. "The Asgard, Nox and Alteran high council all agree on this."

He interrupted her small glare by asking a follow-up question. "But enough about the chair, tell me about what you learned from the Marauder. That was my first ship you know, I found it buried in Egypt when I was 13."

Before Carter could respond the ship gave a strong lurch that knocked all but Teal'c off their seats.

"What the hell was that Carter?" Jack demanded.

"I'm not sure Sir. We should get to the bridge." She responded and quickly left the room.

"Right." Jack and the rest were quick to follow.

When the group arrived at the bridge it was in complete chaos. Colonel Ronson along with the rest of the bridge crew were attempting – and failing – to restrain what looked like Major Gant.

Ronson noticed their entrance and shouted over, "Help to hold her down!"

After O'Neill's nod, Teal'c jumped into the fray, but before he could full assist, Harry raised his hand and Major Gant was forced down onto the floor, an invisible barrier separating her from the rest of the bridge crew.

After nodding in thanks to Harry, Jack turned to Colonel Ronson, "Just what the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea. A black cloudy substance entered through that wall and directly into Major Gant's mouth. Within seconds, she jerked us out of hyperspace and jumped to attack Major DeLouise. We were unable to subdue her until you arrived." Ronson responded.

Harry had a bad feeling about this, and there wasn't a Fleur satellite in range. With the Lily shrunken in his pocket, Fleur was unable to use any of the sensors. He couldn't leave the bridge and expand the ship to gate size because his barrier would fail without him constantly reinforcing it. "Sam," He called out as he removed the Lily from his pocket and tossed it to her. "Get this out into space _now_." After an affirming nod from O'Neill, she took off at a run.

A moment after she left, a slow chuckle began in the corner of the room. The voice stemming from Grant's body built into a full cackle.

"Harry Potter." The voice boomed, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Anubis, I presume." Harry suddenly had to struggle to keep the barrier up as the pressure against him increased tenfold.

"Indeed. Imagine my luck that I would not only run across this primitive ship in hyperspace, but it would house a full blooded Alteran!" The possessed Major almost leered at him, "A perfect host for one of my status. Don't you agree?"

Harry stumbled back a step and started sweating as the pressure against his barrier increased again. "Don't think so asshole."

Anubis smirked, "We shall see," he responded before opening the Major's mouth. A black cloud came shooting out toward Harry. Seeing that a physical barrier would do no good, Harry dropped it and threw up one that he had been practicing with Chaya, intended to trap Ascended entities. He was already tired from holding the physical barrier and the new barrier flickered. At its current strength, it would be able to hold Chaya for only a few more minutes. The smoke slammed into the barrier and Harry quickly erected walls on all sides, trapping Anubis.

The crew on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief, but it was not to last as Anubis showed the power difference between a 10,000 year old Ascended and one that had the power equal to Oma, whom had been ascended for millions of years. Harry's barrier shattered as he fell to his knees, the black smoke surrounding him for a moment before entering through his mouth.

"Sir" Sam's voice broke through the radio, "Harry's ship is outside and has expanded to full size."

"It might be too late Carter." O'Neill responded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Fleur…" Harry ground through his teeth. "Beam…Crew…Leave me….Destroy ship." He ordered before falling to the ground, jerking as a physical manifestation of the mental battle he was currently fighting.

O'Neill began to protest, "Now wait just a damn…"

"… minute…" He trailed off as he found himself onboard the Lily. "Fleur, send us back."

Fleur's hologram appeared before him, visibly emotional. "No Colonel. Harry is right. If Anubis gets control of his body..." The hologram shuddered. "It can't be risked."

SG1 stood in shock and horror as dozens of drones laid waste to Earth's first starship.

* * *

"You MUST _do something!_" Chaya shouted at the assembled crew. She had been notified of the situation by Fleur the moment the Lily was ejected from the Prometheus.

"We cannot," came the response. Chaya looked over at Oma who was being restrained from interfering buy the others.

"You would let Anubis, a half ascended, kill Harry and break our bond?" she challenged.

There was a pause before the response came, "We cannot interfere."

Chaya came to a sudden realization. "If I were to go save my beloved?"

"You will not win against Anubis's strength."

"I don't care."

"We will not stop you. Nor will we save you."

Chaya gave a firm nod. "Goodbye." She removed her consciousness from the astral plane and flew into the sky toward the orbiting Stargate. With a thought it connected to the gate address Fleur had given her onboard the Lily.

She arrived moments before the drones detonated and surrounded Harry in a protective bubble just as the explosion began. She then focused the rest of her power on pulling Anubis out of her husband.

"Foolish child!" Anubis sent her telepathically as he was ripped from a mental battle that he had almost won. The Alteran had been surprisingly strong, but despite his mental strength, no mortal could truly best an ascended, especially one that possessed hosts for tens of thousands of years. "I will destroy you for your insolence before I return and make your mate suffer for all eternity."

"You will try." Chaya said before transporting an unconscious Harry to a medical bed on the Lily and sending a single mental command to Fleur. "GO!" Chaya watched the Lily enter hyperspace and then attacked Anubis with her full power. Entering into a battle that she knew she couldn't win.

* * *

"Uggggh" Harry awoke with a groan seeing Ayiana, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and a holo-Fleur standing over him. "How long was I out?"

Ayiana quickly went into healer mode. "You were unconscious for three days, physically you were simply exhausted, but mentally and magically you were almost beyond repair."

"Chaya?" There was a sad silence as no one wanted to tell him, eventually Fleur spoke up.

"She saved you Harry, she fought Anubis in your place."

The look of fear and concern on Harry's face spoke for him.

"You are correct in your fears my child." Oma spoke as she appeared, tears in her eyes. "Chaya continues to fight bravely, but it is a losing battle. I am continually being stopped from assisting, even as we speak."

"No…." Harry whispered before trailing off. There was another pause as no one knew what do say, eventually Harry broke the silence. "And if I were to join the battle?"

Oma immediately understood where he was going, "You would be allowed to fight for your bonded, but even with the two of you, victory is not guaranteed."

"But neither is defeat." Harry concluded for her.

Oma smiled, shaking her head slightly, "No, neither is defeat."

Hermione was the first to catch on and choked back a sob. "Oh Harry…" She bent down to embrace him.

The rest of the room was quick to follow. "Finish what we started here, take care of and guide our people." Harry told them, his mind preparing itself for what he was about to do.

"You take care pup. And kick some Sirius ass out there." The room groaned at Sirius's pun as Harry gave him a weak kick to the leg from his position on the bed.

"Goodbye."

He then locked eyes with the nano-Fleur as he fully opened their connection. Data and information flowed into his brain as he fought to maintain consciousness. Several moments later his body disappeared and a white, glowing blob flew out of the room toward the Stargate. Oma quickly shed her physical form and followed.

The lights all over Avalon dimmed for a moment before coming back on; holo-Fleurs all over the city blinked out for a moment before re-appearing; the nano-Fleur standing before the bed collapsed into a small silvery pile and re-assembled a moment later.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"My connection… to Harry is gone. But he did something… he made me something…" She paused, "I think I was just born."

* * *

_Elsewhere on the Astral Plane_

A battered and bruised Chaya glared at her foe defiantly. The fight would have been long over, but every time she was close to being truly defeated he would stop, let her heal, and gloat.

Without warning they were joined by another. A familiar presence surrounded her, lending some of its power to assist in her healing.

"Hello beautiful."

"Harry I…"

"I know, me too. Ready?"

She gave him a firm nod, and together they turned and attacked.

* * *

_20 Years later_

Ben Turner looked over the crew of volunteers that had agreed to come on this mission with him. Mickey, his best friend, and first generation free Elf. Annar and Idun, two natural born Asguard, and the Asgard android Bjorg, who was excited about the scientific and learning possibilities promised in their adventure. Several nano-Fleurs would of course also be joining them.

And then there was Sarah, his girlfriend of three years, a pureblood from Earth who had run away from her family at 14 to join the Avalon Academy. The situation in the magical communities on Earth was rapidly deteriorating with more and more individuals leaving for Avalon and only the strongest traditionalists refusing, often times to the point of detaining their own children. Already there were undercover Alterans working to ensure that all who wanted to leave Earth had the opportunity.

He nodded to his mother and her husband Jonas as they smiled proudly back at him. "Fleur, if you could dial us up."

The ninth Chevron connected as the twelve extra ZPM's fed the power needed to connect to their destination. As previously agreed, a nano-Fleur was the first to make the trip, a few minutes later another spoke, "It is safe."

Ben made eye contact with each member of the high council. "We will contact as we are able."

They smiled in response as they watched the small group enter the event horizon, continuing the project that was started over 50 million years ago. The Destiny Project.

* * *

AN. This ends our journey together. It has been a fun trip. And I do apologize that the last two chapters have taken almost a year to complete. Sometimes it is hard to get yourself to sit down and write. Thank you for all the support, (and the PM's asking if I am dead :P) This was my first creative writing since high school and while at times it felt like a pain in the ass, I'm glad I did it. (It is also nice not to have this last chapter hanging over my head anymore.) I realize that this might feel abrupt to a lot of people, but it was the ending that I have envisioned for more than a year now. If you hate it, that is fine, if you love it, that is ok as well. At this moment I don't have any plans for a sequel, but who knows what might strike my fancy in the future.

For those concerned about the Ori, with how the Galaxy changed due to the Alliance influence, Vala would have been arrested at some point, probably for pretending to be a Goa'uld, and never would have met Daniel, thus she never would have led SG1 to Merlin's cache of party gifts later on. The Ori are still out there, as of yet unaware of the Milky Way, Ida, and Pegasus galaxies.

The SGC never made a base on Icarus because it was deep in Alliance territory, thus they never had the power needed to dial a 9th chevron. Where did they get the address for Destiny anyway? I was unable to find that on the internet, and I don't feel like re-watching the 1st episode just to find out.

Thanks to all for reading.


End file.
